A year without rain
by wrestlebuddy
Summary: Lea OC  is seeing her best friend after a long time, she misses him dearly especially since she's is in love with him... how will she react when she sees him. Randy Orton/OC/Wade Barrett,John Cena, Triple H, CM Punk
1. Chapter 1

First chapter... let me know what you think. Please Read and Review. Italics is flashback.

It was finally the 1st of July the day I had been waiting half a year for. I had woken up bright and early and started trashing my wardrobe to find an outfit that would make me look effortlessly beautiful. With no such luck I just put on a pair of deep blue denim jeans, a plain white top and my favourite brown leather jacket. I applied my makeup and tried to make my horrible hair try to look somewhat appealing. I took another glance in the mirror and smiled at myself, hoping this would give me a little confidence. I put my boots on and then grabbed my bag and car keys and headed downstairs to my car. I then took a breath and started driving toward the airport. My best friend in the whole world was coming back from a trip to Italy and I was eager to see him.

_We had been friends for almost my entire life. I still remember that day, my Dad had dropped me at my cousin Bethany's house for her sixth birthday party, I was about four years old and I did not want to go. But seeing as this was my Dad's sister's daughter I had to go. I remember how she had gotten all of these beautiful dolls as presents and she then forgot all about this one doll she had that she threw it into the sandpit. All I wanted to do was play with that abandoned doll and being the bitch she has always been, of course she wouldn't let me. Then out of now where this little boy who was about five years old tells her off and tells her to share with me. Then Bethany gives me the doll and she goes off running to her Mum. I was so happy that this boy wanted me to play with the doll; normally Bethany was the popular one, who had all the minions after her even when she was six years old. I took the doll happily and started playing with her. The boy then sat next to me "my name's Randy" he said. "My name's Lea" I said. _

Suddenly the sound of a horn beeping awoken me from my reminiscence and I was now at the airport. I had a look at the time and there was still another hour till his plane landed. So I decided to get a coffee since I missed breakfast. I sat down on one of the many couches they had at the airport and the warm cup heated my cold hands, I hated how cold it would always be at airports. I sat there nervously, drinking the coffee to calm down. I had been waiting and waiting for this day since the day he left and now I would see him again, he was gone for six months and this was the first time we had been apart. He would email me messages about his trip and send me pictures but it wasn't the same, I missed him so much. The thing was that I'd been in love with him ever since he had left. I think I always was but it wasn't until he wasn't here that I realised that. Now every second felt like a minute and every minute felt like an hour. I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you yacena23, jeffhardymegafan and ashleyh13 for the reviews. The next chapter is much longer. Enjoy and Review. **

After what seemed like hours, I walked over to the arrivals gate. I was looking at all the other people who were waiting as well, husbands, wives, children; it was pleasing seeing them all with smiles on their faces while we waited for the gate to open. I played with my hair and checked my teeth for any lipstick; this older woman was watching me, chuckling to herself. "Are you waiting for your husband dear?" she said standing next to me.

"Oh no... Just a friend" I said to her.

"Must be a special friend" she said. I just smiled kindly.

The gates then opened and I intently looked through the crowd of people who were coming through the gates. I couldn't see him, but the older woman had found her loved one who seemed to be her husband. She winked at me as the two left. I looked back and there I saw him. This tall, tanned, blue eyed man that I was in love with. A smile grew over my face as I watched him search through the crowd. He then spotted me and a smile grew over his face as he came walking toward me with his arms open. I ran toward him and hugged him. The feeling of his arms around me was so nice, I felt like I could stay in his embrace forever. His smell was intoxicating. He then pulled me back. "Lea!" he yelled "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

"No I really... missed you" he said putting his hands on my shoulders, looking down at my face. I got a little lost in his stare, I then spotter his new facial hair.

"I see you've grown out a beard."

He laughed touching his face. "Yeah, all the chicks dig facial hair in Rome" he joked "do you like it?"

I smiled and nodded "well... everything looks good on you."

He grinned then started touching the jacket I was wearing "hey you're wearing my jacket!"

"Yeah... I thought I'd return it to you" I said taking it off.

"No... Leave it on, you keep it, it looks way better on you" he said. I could feel myself blush, so I stared at the ground trying to hide my embarrassment.

"So... should we go?" I said when I felt my face go back to its original caramel colour.

"Yeah... but there's just someone I want you to meet" he said looking back.

I looked at the gate and there was this young woman talking to one of the airport staff. She then looked over to us and walked in our direction. She was this gorgeous tall, thin woman, with luscious gold hair and bright green eyes. She had perfect teeth; perfect clear skin and she just looked perfect. I was disheartened when I looked to Randy who had a huge smile on her face.

"Come here Ivana" he called to her. She smiled at him then linked her arm with his. I felt my heart drop into my intestines. I smiled kindly.

"Lea, this is Ivana... my girlfriend." His words were like swords being stabbed into my chest.

I smiled even bigger, grinning with my teeth, trying to trick my mind into at least not falling to pieces right now in front of this woman.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you" she said in her Italian accent, it sounded harmonious. She then opened her arms and engulfed me into a hug.

"Ivana... Lea is my best friend in the whole world; I can't imagine my life without her." I smiled at him, feeling a little better that he held me up so highly."But Ivana, just stole my heart." Randy stole a kiss from her, she grinned at him, the two staring into each other's eyes. Watching the two was eating at my soul.

"So I guess we should be going" I interjected.

...

The drive home was unbearable. The two explained how they met each other. Randy was explaining about how he was at this cafe in Rome and he was waiting for one of his mates, while he waited there was this woman sitting at the table next to him. She was waiting for her friend. Randy explaining how he noticed this beautiful woman and he just was blown away by her beauty, he watched her read her Italian Vogue Magazine while she sipped on her macchiato. She looked up at him and he immediately turned to look away, she smiled knowing he was watching her. She continued to look at him, while he quickly looked at her to see that she was staring at him. He blushed and she chuckled. He then got up out of his seat and introduced himself and the rest has been love. I had explained how I was here for business and she told me that she was an inspiring model. _"Of course she was a model" I thought._ The two then started meeting every day after that and then on the last day I asked her if she would come home with me and she agreed.

"I really wanted you all to meet her" said Randy.

I smiled at him. "Everyone will love her" I said "she's lovely." Randy grinned.

We had pulled into the driveway of my double storey home which I shared with my Dad. There Dad stood, he was quite muscled man, with a dark blonde ponytail flowing from his head, he was outside with a huge smile on his face. Randy grinned upon seeing him; he got out of the car and hugged him. "Randy my boy!" said Dad.

"Good to see you Paul."

Dad noticed the other woman standing behind him "and I see you've brought me a nice souvenir." I shook my head in embarrassment.

Randy laughed. "No she's mine, sorry bud... this is Ivana, my girlfriend."

"Hello" she said walking up to the duo.

"Nice to meet you Ivana" said Dad "that is a lovely accent." Ivana smiled.

"Well please come inside, have something to eat before you go home" said Dad "Lea will whip something up for you; you guys must be tired from the flight."

They all walked in, I was in the kitchen, making some coffee while the others were being entertained by my father. "So how was Italy? Besides the women?"

"It was great, the food and the things to see... it was awesome" said Randy "I forgot I was there for work."

"Well at least tell me you got some work done?"

"I did, but I did play a little bit" said Randy holding Ivana's hand.

Ivana looked around the house and all she saw were paintings. "Wow, these paintings are amazing, these must be Lea's."

"That's my little girl, the artist in the family"

"She's incredible"

"She is" said Randy getting up "I'm just going to see how she's going." Dad nodded.

"Randy told me about Lea's mother, I'm sorry about that" said Ivana.

"Yeah, she was a good woman, but she wasn't up to being a mother, she abandoned us after Lea was born, since then it's just been the two of us."

"I'm sure if you came to Italy the ladies would love a man like you." She chuckled.

"I bet they would, sweetheart."

...

I was pouring coffee into the drink mugs, trying to compose myself while being alone when I heard someone walk in.

"So how you doing Lea?" said Randy sitting on the bench.

"I'm fine" I said putting some food out "same old same old."

"You made brownies" said Randy seeing the plate.

"It's your favourite." Defeat sounded in my voice.

"What's up Lea? You don't seem happy" said Randy getting off the bench "I'm your best friend, tell me."

"I'm ok... it's just work" I lied.

"I've told you how many times, to quit your job, you don't like being a secretary, your boss is a jackass and he treats you like meat, sometimes I just want to come in there and punch the daylights out of him" he said, anger filling his voice.

A feeling of joy glowed on my face, knowing how much he cared. "It pays the bills" I said "it's not that bad."

"You need to get out more, how's your love life been? Any hot guys drooling over you"

"Hardly anyone wants me."

"Are you kidding? Any guy would be so lucky to have you." He put his arms around me, giving me a warm embrace.

His hug made me feel so much better; it made me totally forget about Ivana being in the room next to us. "Alright, I'm going to get this coffee out, before it gets cold" I said.

"Yeah you should really do that" said Randy smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have a boyfriend Lea?" asked Ivana cuddling up to Randy as he sat back next to her. I stared at the two, despairingly.

"Lea has no time for boys" Dad interjected.

"I do have time!" I handed them their drinks then sat on the couch next to Dad, away from the couple. "I'm just waiting."

Randy chuckled.

"What?" I glared at him.

Randy looked at Ivana "She reads too much into fairy tales, she thinks he'll come to her, on a horse and all." I shot him another glare; I hated how he was always so cynical about romance.

"Lea does have a point, you found me, maybe someone special will find her" said Ivana. She then returned this kind smile at me, I could only smile back. _"Why did she keep taking my side?" I thought "she was making it hard to hate her."_

"Actually, I know this guy, he's a great guy, might be just the one for you" said Randy "actually he would be perfect for you."

"No...I'm not going on another blind date that YOU set up; you're the worst match maker in the world" I said. Randy laughed.

"I've been telling her for years to find someone to settle down, you don't want to be living with your Dad forever" said Dad putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind that at all" I said kissing Dad on the cheek.

"That's sweet" Ivana said watching us.

"You should definitely check the guy out, you would love him, he's really good looking, funny, smart... he's the whole package and he's a nice guy" Randy harassed.

"I told you... NO!" I said.

...

"Thanks for picking us up and taking care of my things" said Randy as we walked outside.

"Glad to" I said handing him his keys.

He grinned holding the keys in his hand. "I have my baby back."

I laughed "yes, you do, she's back with her owner."

Dad opened the garage door and there was Randy's beautiful black, silver chromed hummer, awaiting him. Randy's smirk turned into a grin.

Ivana stood next to him. He put his arm around her "meet the other woman in my life."

She stared at the car, in confusion. I chuckled.

"Well take care, get some rest" said Dad after putting their luggage from my car into Randy's.

"Thank you Paul, another beer night is required" said Randy starting his car.

"It was nice to meet you Lea" said Ivana, hugging me again.

"Nice to meet you" I said returning a kind smile. She then sat in the car.

"See you soon Lea" said Randy kissing me on the cheek. I almost blushed, putting my hand on my cheek.

Dad and I watched as the couple drove off. Once they were out of sight, I ran inside and upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door loudly and stood in front of my mirror. I stared back at my own reflection. My heart felt like it had been bruised. My eyes were stinging and then tears flowed down my brown eyes. I took off my jacket and threw it on my bed; I couldn't believe how stupid I was for thinking he would like me, as more than a friend. I had only ever been that to him. Here I was thinking about how we could have been together, while he was enjoying himself with some gorgeous Italian model. I had been so stupid to let my heart feel this way for him. I sat on my bed then cried into the jacket, using it to wipe my tears and my runny nose. My eyes felt tired and I lay on my bed, sobbing until I had fallen asleep.

...

I heard the sound of knocking; I then shot my eyes open. I was feeling drained and my eyes felt very sore. The sky was now a dark navy, as I glanced outside my window. The light in my room was turned on and Dad walked in. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't realise I had fallen asleep" I said sitting up.

He sat on my bed, putting his large arm around me. "It's fine sweetheart."

I looked at him, his sympathetic look and tears began flowing again. "Why is he with her?"

Dad pulled me into his shoulder and he rubbed my arm.

"Why isn't he with me? Am I ugly or something?" I said, still crying into his shoulder.

"You are the most beautiful woman on this Earth, luckily you didn't get my big nose" he said, as he lightly kissed my head.

I sighed "I wish this never happened... why did I have to fall in love with him?"

"You can't help it."

"Everything was fine, until he left... then I started missing everything about him, but come on Dad he'll never think that way about me, look he brung some beautiful woman with him, I was the last thing on his mind."

"Lea, why don't you tell him how you feel? Maybe if you do, he would reciprocate. Some guys need a push first."

"I can't do that Dad; it would just ruin our friendship."

"You never know?"

"Forget it Dad."

"Ok, if you're hungry there's some take away, I bought you some Pad Thai."

"No thank you, I'm just going to go back to sleep, I'll take some to work."

Dad simply kissed my cheek and left my room.

...

When I got into the office, I was always one of the first people there and it was always empty. I made myself some tea and settled at my desk checked my emails, they consisted of all the usual stuff; the work emails, Facebook notifications and then the folder named 'Randy' which consisted of all the emails we had ever sent each other. Normally, they were jokes, but I kept all the emails he sent me about his trip, and every day I would go through each email while I thought about him, at least work would get my mind off. I felt pathetic.

"Hey Lea, how was your weekend?" said this petite young woman, with long black hair who approached my desk. She was my best friend at work.

"Hi Adele, it was alright."

"Well... you've only been talking about this for six months, how was seeing you boyfriend?" She winked at me happily.

I sighed "he brung some model from there, here."

"What!"  
>"Yeah... he has a girlfriend and she's beautiful".<p>

"They always are... but you should still tell him, maybe if he knows the truth he'll become aware of his own feelings."

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders and then both our eyes were glued to someone else.

A young man walked into the office, he was incredibly cute, with his short hair combed back and even though he was dressed in a suit, he had tattoos peering around his neck, which gave him an edge. "Good morning Lea...Good morning... Adele."

"Hi Phillip" said Adele as he walked by. She was blushing in the face.

"Speaking of... letting him know the truth, "maybe you should ask Phil out."

"What? Why would I do that?" She acted surprised. She and Phil had this obvious attraction to each other, yet they did this circling around each other for at least two years.

"You and Phil obviously like each other, why don't you guys have a date?"

"You think he likes me?"

"Yeah I'm positive, he watches you all the time and he always asks about you"

"He does?" She grinned.

"And I even have an easy way for you" I said giving her a piece of paper.

"The Christmas party... isn't that a little lame?"

"Isn't your fear of not asking Phil out for two years, a little lame?"

"Alright I see your point, but when do I do it?"

"Do it at lunch, now I have to go shopping with Bethany to buy her son a birthday present."

"Alright, I better go before the boss kills me." She looked at the front door opening.

"See you later" I said watching her run to her desk.

I watched as this tall, masculine yet disgruntled man walked past my desk, he had dark hair which was gelled and parted to the side and he had green eyes. This was my English raised, boss; otherwise known as my adversary. He was very strict and intimidating; I was always timid around him. I grabbed my notepad and followed him.

He walked into his neat office; I had everything ready for him.

"Good morning Mr Barrett."

"How is the DiMera case?" his deep voice groaned as he sipped his coffee looking at the files on his desk.

"Mark, Hugh and Adele are working on it, sir"

"That will be all."

"Alright." I turned around to leave the room.

"Wait!" he called.

I turned to look at him; he was actually looking at me, we were making eye contact. I was sure he probably didn't even remember my name.

"Are you coming to the Christmas party?"

I was quite taken back, in all the time I had worked there; he never cared to ask me about anything. "I was actually thinking about missing it this year."

"Missing it, I wish I could do that" he admitted "but the boss has to be there."

I just looked at him smiling; it was rather remarkable that he was having a conversation with me.

"Anyway, I need you to write out the names on the invitations and write the addresses; they come in at 3pm" he said sternly.

"Yes Mr Barrett."

...

My cousin, Bethany had met up with me at the toy store around the corner from my work, while I was on my break. She was blonde with big blue eyes and always looked angry, I thought she could have been a perfect match for my boss if she wasn't married. "I can't believe little Henry, is going to be three."

"God me neither, the kid is a nightmare!" cried Bethany.

"That's a little cruel to say about your own son."

"Oh just wait till you have an annoying husband and two kids."

"James is a saint, and Henry and Kate are perfect."

"You have them then, listen Lea, you have it easy."

I shook my head; Bethany was always a little insensitive and tactless. "Will Henry like a Transformer toy? Doesn't he love the movies?"

"Does it make noise?"

"Yeah."

"Then no."

I put the toy back and continued browsing with her.

"So what's been new with you Lea?"

"Well Randy came back yesterday from Italy."

"How was my annoying neighbour's trip?"

"He hasn't been your neighbour since he moved out when he was 20."

"Yeah well... I don't like him and I wish his plane would have crashed" she chuckled wickedly "anyway how was his trip?"

"It was fine... he met someone."

"Who would be stupid enough to want him? They must be blind."

"Anyone would be lucky to have him" I answered.

"Alright, alright don't get your panties in a knot, unless... of course you're not happy about it."

I was silent, telling Bethany that I was in love with Randy; she would give me hell about it.

She just smiled at me slyly. "It's about time, Lea... why didn't you tell me, I'm your family."

"I don't want to tell anyone, he doesn't feel the same way" I said sadly.

"Lea, you two have been friends since you were kids, I'm sure there was romance brewing between the two of you, everyone that knows you two think you guys are supposed to get married."

I ignored her. "I think I'll get him the Transformers Toy."

Bethany scowled at me.

...

I returned back to the office and my desk had about seven piles of invitations and envelopes, awaiting me. I sulked as I sat in my chair, putting my head on the desk, I wouldn't be home for hours. I put my head back up and there was Adele, looking at me.

"I hate my life" I brooded staring at the piles.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I just asked Phil to the party and he said... YES!" She jumped up and down.

A smile grew on my face. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thank you, but I know you may feel like your life sucks, but it will get better."

I appreciated her positive thinking. "Thanks."

Phil then came towards us. "Are you ready Adele?"

"Yeah I'll just be two minutes." The two looked adorable, speaking to each other.

"Ok, I'll just be waiting at the car" he said "see you tomorrow Lea."

"Bye Phillip" I said as we watched him leave.

Adele was gleaming "he is going to drop me home!"

I laughed "well go have fun, with your handsome new boyfriend."

She smiled at me and left.

I looked back at the pile on my desk and began writing out the names.

...

It was now 6:30pm and I was still in the office, everyone else had left. I then heard the creak of a door and was slightly frightened. But it was none other than my boss, approaching me that was scary enough.

"I apologize about making you have to stay back" he said sincerely.

"It's fine sir."

"Did you change your mind about the party?"

"No... I'm still going to miss it."

"Is your friend Adele going?"

"Yes she's actually going with Phillip."

"With Brooks?" he said surprised, he seemed almost disappointed.

"Yes sir" I continued writing the invitations.

"Well it would be nice to see you there, Lea" he said leaving.

I was smiling at myself, feeling a little better that my boss was talking to me and he actually used my name.

...

It was 7:00pm and I was still in the office, I heard someone stomping through the room. I decided to ignore it, my stomach was grumbling and I was almost done.

"Lea! What are you still doing here?" shouted a familiar male voice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hang out with my best friend, who I haven't seen in six months."

"Alright Randy, I just got to finish two more of these and we'll go."

"Why are you the only one still here?"

"Because they all finished and Mr Barrett, asked me to do these invitations."

"Man that guy is a dick!"

"He's not that bad; I think he's kind of nice."

Randy rolled his eyes "you know he's a piece of shit!"

"Shut up! I'm done" I said getting my things.

"What's up with the Transformer?" said Randy noticing me carry it.

"It's for Henry, it's going to annoy the shit out of Bethany, but he'll love it."

"You're hilarious Lea" he said messing my hair.

"Stop it" I said fixing my hair.

"Ivana is asleep; I think she's still on Rome time."

I was then alerted when he mentioned her. "Oh she'll adjust."

"Yeah... anyway let's get some sushi."

"No... I'm hungry, I want pizza."

Randy grinned "alright, whatever you want...anyway I kind of need to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**There are now a few new characters that have now emerged. Triple H is Lea's Dad, **_**Paul**_**. CM Punk is her co-worker and Adele's date **_**Phil.**_** Wade Barrett is himself as Lea's Boss, **_**Mr Barrett**_**. Just in case some people weren't sure. Anyway back to the story. **

Randy had driven us to the local Pizza restaurant and we were waiting for our food to come.

"What did you do today, Lea?"

"Well... went to work, I actually had a conversation with my Boss, and GET THIS... he knows my name."

Randy chuckled. "That guy finally got some awareness, took him long enough."

"Yeah well, he said that he wanted me to go to the Christmas party" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"What did you do?"

"Just went to work and then had amazing sex with my beautiful girlfriend and then I came to see you."

His words had shocked me like thunder; the images in my head was _far_ from what I wanted to think about. The two sleeping together, I was feeling almost sick.

Randy noticed my off reaction. "You alright? Normally you would congratulate me and then give me a lecture about women."

"Congratulations" I said gritting my teeth.

"That's better" he smirked.

I was quiet; I didn't even feel like that large pizza I had ordered. Being friends with Randy was so difficult. Thoughts of wanting to tell him everything were spinning in my head. I would stare at his gorgeous lips and think about how all I wanted to do was touch them with my own.

"I haven't been here in ages" said Randy munching on a breadstick "I think it was prom."

"Prom! No way, I think we came here after prom" I argued.

"Lea, it was prom remember."

_It was 1990 and the end of prom, Randy had taken Gina Foreman this rock and roll, band groupie that he had been interested in as his date and my date was Brett Keller, he was in the school's swimming team, he was gorgeous yet a total dick. It was the last dance and I went to look for Brett to dance with me, but I found him sweet talking one of the cheerleaders and later I found out he only went to prom with me was because he wanted to ride in the limousine that my Dad had payed for. I was crushed; before anyone saw me I ran outside and cried till I was sick. I then felt someone hold my hair back while I was throwing up. I look over and it was Randy with a concerned look on his face. _

"_You might want this" he said handing me a napkin. _

_I took the napkin from him and wiped my face. _

"_What are you doing? You're missing prom! I asked Brett where you were and he said he's been looking for you" he said "why are you upset? Sad about leaving school?" _

"_Definitely not! I hate the people here... worst prom in the world" I said fixing up my run down mascara, trying not to cry anymore._

_He just looked at me sad "look, we'll go inside and just get your purse and we'll just hang out alright?" I nodded._

_He went back inside, by then prom was over, Randy was going to go apologize to Gina but she had found herself someone else and her own ride home in the lead singer of the hired band. Randy got my stuff and came back outside and found Brett and myself in an uncomfortable circumstance. _

"_I was looking for you everywhere Lea! Where were you?" said Brett. "Where was I? Where were you?" I yelled at him "too busy with the cheerleader...hmm." _

"_I was just talking to her" said Brett "you know how much I like you." "Just go away" I said. _

"_Well how the hell am I supposed to go home?" he yelled at me. _

"_You heard her, just ask the cheerleaders" said Randy giving me my things._

"_Stay out of this Orton" Brett yelled "I suggest you don't get involved." _

"_Or what?" said Randy "you're going to hit me with your racquet? Fuck off Brett!" _

_Brett backed off and Randy and I made our way to the limousine that was waiting. "Are you alright?" asked Randy._

"_I'm fine, thank you for that... he was a total asshole" I said sadly. _

"_I'm sure in college you'll meet a lot of guys who will be perfect for you" he said. _

_I didn't say anything, I was bummed that my last prom had to be such a nightmare. The limousine went to the Pizzeria and we sat in the vehicle, eating our late night pizza slices the limo driver had gotten us. "Hey! I just remembered what about Gina?" I asked._

"_She became friendly with the lead singer of the band, after I came outside" said Randy. _

"_I'm sorry" I said "I totally ruined your night."_

"_It's alright" he said "you know... I'll actually miss school." _

"_You will?" I said. _

"_Only because of you" he said._

"_Me?" I said. _

"_Yeah, school would have been terrible without you" he said. _

"_Thanks, I can't imagine school without you either, always having my back" I said. _

"_I know, you were like a damsel in distress out there, it was like we were in a romance movie where I had to be your hero and save you a million times" he said._

"_Ok firstly gross... we were more like crime fighting duo" I said. _

"_Yeah I was Batman and you were obviously Robin" said Randy laughing. _

"_More like Batgirl" I said. _

"_Whatever" Randy rolled his eyes. _

"_Too bad Brett didn't want to be my Batman" I said sadly. _

"_Lea, you deserve better than that dick Brett, you are a smart, funny and kind girl... you'd make any guy really happy" he said looking into my eyes. _

"_Really?" I said leaning closer to him._

"_Sure" he said moving closer to me. Suddenly the limousine started moving and reality set in. _

"Lea, your pizza is getting cold" said Randy "Lea!"

"Oh" I said alert now. The past was a much happier time. I started chewing on one of the pizza slices.

"Anyway, I really need to talk to you about something."

"Lea, you're the only person who will understand me and I know you'll support me no matter what I do."

I felt concerned. "What is it Randy? Is it work?"

"It's about Ivana."

I was more concerned. "What about her? Is everything alright with you guys?"

"I lied to you guys, she's not my girlfriend."

"WHAT! She's not!" I exclaimed.

Randy shook his head.

"Then who is she?"

"My wife." Joy filled his face as he spoke those words.

I could feel my eyes water, I didn't want to cry in front of him but they just kept flowing.

Randy's expression turned into apprehension. "Lea?"

"I'm sorry" I lied, wiping my tears "I'm just happy for you, you got married." My stomach churned as I had comprehended the reality.

"Lea... trust you just have to get all emotional about this" he said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just overwhelming news."

"No I should be sorry; I wanted you to be there and Paul. But we were there in Italy and we just decided to do it, that's why I had brung her here, to be my wife."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought it was a little crazy for something I had ever done, I just thought you guys would get the wrong idea and I wanted to tell you first."

"Are you going to tell your parents Randy?"

"As if... like they would care" he said irritated.

"I think your parents would like to know that their son is married."

"Lea, please stop talking about them" he roared.

"Alright."

"Any way, I'm happy... I'm married to the woman of my dreams; she's smart, beautiful and perfect."

I looked at Randy, he was happy. But I couldn't stand another minute with him. It was unbearable.

"I'm going to go" I stood up.

"What? You haven't finished."

"I just have to get up early and it's already late."

"Alright, but can you believe it, I'm married" he said grinning.

I mustered up a smile. "I really can't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. It's been a lot of fun writing this. Now let's get on with the story. **

I couldn't believe it, he was married. He got married. He could never be mine now he had vowed himself to someone else. Tears dripped down my face as I walked back to the office; my car was still parked there. People were staring at me, my puffy red eyes and my runny nose. My heart felt like it had been kicked over and over. He could never be mine, he was promised to someone else... forever. I just couldn't take it, what was I going to do with myself. The love of my life was married to someone else. I felt like I had no right to him at all. I couldn't tell him now, that I was in love with him. I had missed my chance and now he was with someone else. Now I would have to live the rest of my life wondering _what if? _The thought tortured me. I finally made it to my car and sat inside. I was alone, inside. I sat inside for about an hour, screaming and crying. My eyes were red and stinging from the tears, my nose was sore, from blowing it. I decided to get out and just breathe some air. I sat on top of the boot of my car and lowered my head, sobbing. I had blocked everything out, but I heard someone yelling my name.

"Lea! Lea! Lea... Are you alright?"

I slowly looked up and it was Mr Barrett walking toward me. "_Just perfect_" I thought.

"Are you alright Lea? You look upset, is everything ok?"

I covered my face and lowered my head. "Everything's fine, please go away Sir."

He pulled my hands away from my face "you are not fine, look at you, you're coming with me."

"Really sir, I'm fine." I wished more than anything that he would leave.

"Lea, do you want to get fired?" He sternly looked at me sternly and this serious expression covered his face.

"Of course not."

"You will come with me...NOW!" His deep voice bellowed, almost like a roar.

I was slightly fearful; he was not nice at all. I was starting to understand how Randy saw him. The thought of Randy, brung the tears to my eyes.

Mr Barrett turned back around to see me crying. "Hey" he spoke softly; he put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him; he had a sincere one sided smile. "Come on now."

I trailed after him back upstairs. Where he walked into the staff lounge which I followed. He took two coffee mugs and placed them on the bench then began making some coffee. I guessed one must have been for me and I sat down on the sofa not before grabbing some tissues to wipe the grief that written on my face. He sat across from me as we waited for the coffee to brew.

"Mr Barrett, why are you doing this?"

"I can't just leave my assistant, crying outside at night, could I?" He threw me a smile, I almost felt privileged to see him.

"I guess not."

"Now tell me Lea, why you are so upset?"

I looked up at Mr Barrett who I had a lot of respect for and I thought it was very kind of him to want to talk to me, but I really didn't want to discuss the heartbreak in my life to him, he was my boss. I felt foolish. "Sir, thank you, but I don't want to be wasting your time" I said getting up off the sofa.

"Please Lea, sit down" he said "it wouldn't be a waste of time at all." He looked poignant that I was going, like he really wanted me to stay.

I sat back down and the sincere smile returned on his face.

"I was upset because... the man I'm in love with told me his... married."

"Right...so you're having an affair with a married man?" He said grinning.

"What! No!" I said.

"So he got married without telling you?" He had this wicked smirk on his face; he was seeing everything that I was saying as a joke.

"No... We weren't together."

"Weren't together?" he laughed "you were crying and you weren't even together!"

Fury builded inside me because of embarrassment, I began to feel red in the face not because of my puffy face. The prick was making fun of me. "You are an absolute ASSHOLE!" I screamed storming off.

"Lea wait!" he called after me.

I ignored him, but his limber legs made it easy for him to catch up with me.

"Lea, I apologize, I was just trying to make you happy."

"Make me happy? You were mocking me!"

"I'm not the best person at cheering people up, I have a weird sense of humour I just wanted you to see the funny side, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel worse, please don't go." I hadn't noticed but he had grabbed my wrist, I then felt him pull me back into the room and I sat back down. He poured the coffee and handed me a mug. "Now, no more of this sir or Mr Barrett labels, call me Wade."

"Wade?" I said smiling. Calling my boss by his first name, no one I believe in history had done this.

He nodded. "Tell me about this guy, it's a guy right?"

I chuckled "yes it's a guy." I felt a little better; that a smile had somehow came over my face.

Wade grinned. "Tell me."

...

I explained to him everything; he seemed a little more kind and understanding. "I love his smell, it was so pleasant it was so musky and spicy, I just wanted to smell that all day. I love how he hugged me, I love how he'd always want to see me and his glee whenever he did, I love how he'd be get along with my Dad like they were best mates, I love how he'd look at me like I was the most important person to him... I guess I wasn't, I was nothing more than a friend, it was all just in my head."

Wade handed me another tissue, as he watched me weep, he moved to sit next to me. "Lea, you shouldn't be wasting your tears on him, he obviously is a bloody moron to have not seen you."

"I just kept waiting and waiting, maybe I should have taken a chance myself instead of waiting for some fairy tale, happy ending to happen!" My eyes were glossy; Wade could see the hurt in them.

"Lea, you are a very beautiful, smart and talented woman" said Wade "and if that wanker cannot see that, it's his loss."

I smiled "Thank you sir... I mean... Wade."

He chuckled. As kind as Wade was being, he was very mysterious.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so distant? I know you're our boss and you like to see things done professionally in the office but... why... so much, I mean for the past two years I thought you didn't even know my name and it wasn't until today that you actually spoke to me."

"I just don't like to get close to people, I like to be alone." I nodded; it wasn't a bad idea the less people you get close to, the less chance of getting hurt.

He smirked "Lea, I want to tell you something, it's a little personal."

I looked up at him to listen as he stared at the tiles below, his expression slightly depressed. "I was once married, I got married very young to a woman who I thought was the love of my life and we had a daughter, her name was Adele. My wife and I fought a lot the only blessing from that marriage was that Adele. Anyway my wife took Adele away from me, far away and I haven't seen or heard from the two in a long time. But I miss my daughter; whenever I see Adele who works with us, I am always reminded of her."

"I never knew" I said sympathetically "how old is she?"

"She must have turned 5 in September, not many people know this about me, especially no one from work".

"I'm flattered that you told me" I said putting my hand on his leg. He smiled.

I gulped the rest of my coffee, "Thank you I feel slightly better, I should go home... work tomorrow" I said getting up off the lounge.

He also got up "Happy to help, I'm glad I got to talk to you Lea... you know you're the only person I like at this place."

I laughed "see you tomorrow Boss."

...

I found Dad asleep on the couch. I turned the TV off and kissed him on the forehead; I walked up to the stairs and sunk into my bed. My eyes were so tired that I felt like I couldn't cry any longer, I simply shut them.

...

My eyes were feeling slightly better when I woke up; I looked at my phone and saw three missed calls from Randy, couldn't he just leave me alone. Then one missed call from Wade. Then I looked at the time it was 12:15pm I had slept in! I rushed to get ready and left to go to the office. I paced up the stairs, through the offices and up to my desk, where I saw an auburn haired woman sitting in my seat. "Um... hi... are you like the casual?"

"No... I'm Mr Barrett's new assistant" she said wickedly.

"New?" I said.

"Yes... NEW" she said. This girl was a conniving, bitch.

I was replaced? I didn't understand. Why would he do that? Because I was late one time!

Adele then approached me, she looked apprehensive. "Mr Barrett wants to see you and let me warn you he's in one of him angry moods."

I was anxious, walking into his office. "Morning Sir..."

"Morning? Its 12:45 Lea, it's the afternoon" he said typing on his laptop; he's eyes not even leaving the screen.

"I'm really sorry Sir, I forgot to put my alarm on when I got home and I slept in" I explained "please don't fire me, I promise it won't happen again."

"Fire you?" he said baffled, looking at my timid demeanour. "Lea what, did you think I completely forgot about our talk last night?"

"Yes..." I said honestly.

He cackled, his laugh sounded as deep as his resonant voice. "Lea, I called you myself because I thought you might want the day off, you looked absolutely awful yesterday."

"Thanks." He certainly wasn't that charming.

He smirked. "I'm joking! Anyway sit down since you're here, I have something for you... an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes... it's an offer you could not refuse."


	6. Chapter 6

"An offer I can't refuse?" Why did I have this feeling like I was about to sell my soul to the devil.

"Yes an offer... I know you will like." That wicked smirk was on his face.

"Alright, tell me."

He grinned. "I've had you replaced, because I want you to take leave."

"Leave?" I said confused "I don't understand?"

"Lea, you need time to yourself, you've made time for everyone else, your Dad, your work, your cousin and for Randy but what about you?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Trust me, you're not...I can see how hurt you are, it's not healthy." He looked at me with pity.

"I'm fine."

"I may not look like it, but I know women and 'I'm fine' never means that."

I put my hands over my face and sighed. "So you want me to go?"

"Lea, you're getting me wrong" he said getting up off his seat and putting his hand on back "I want you to stay, I just think you just need some time for yourself and I have a fantastic idea on how you should spend it."

"You do?"

"I want you to stay at my villa in Miami."

"Miami!" I said excited.

He laughed "yes just for a few weeks, I want you to enjoy yourself and come back a little happier."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I don't like to see you upset."

My eyes became glossy; I stood up and hugged him. I could feel him resist, yet he put his arms around me.

"You are just the kindest man I've ever met, how could I ever make it up to you?"

"Well... here comes the deal. You have to come with me to Christmas Party on Saturday."

"That's what I have to do? Your joking, of course I'll go with you!"

He smiled "alright, I'll pick you up at 6pm."

"Alright" I grinned "you know you really aren't that bad."

He smirked "close the door on your way out."

...

I decided to go dress shopping since I was now going to the Christmas party. I was in one of the clothing stores trying on this gorgeous dark grey off shoulder short tulle dress. I thought I looked great; I was really excited now to go to this party. I mean Mr Barrett had become my friend, he was kind and dashing. After getting lost in my reflection I became lost in what I could behind me through mirror. "Ivana?"

"Hello Lea" she said hugging me "that dress looks lovely."

"So does yours" I said admiring her long, figure hugging, lilac strapless gown "you look amazing."

"Thank you" she said "it's for the reception."

"The reception, you guys are having a reception, really?"

"Yes, well you know now that Randy and I are married" she showed off the diamond ring on her finger. I was entranced by the ring, the reality setting in.

"It's beautiful."

"Randy must have gone to give tell Paul, it's this Saturday."

I was tied; the Christmas party was on Saturday. "This Saturday? I actually have my own party to go to."

"But, Randy's your best friend, he'd be devastated if you weren't there, this party was mostly so he could spend it with you."

Feeling of guilt reeled through my mind. "I'll definitely try to make it."

"It would mean a lot to both of us; I know we are already thinking about making you godmother to our children."

"Godmother?"

"We hope to see you there Lea." She went back into her change room.

I stood there staring at my reflection; suddenly I didn't feel as great as I had.

...

"So you're in a bit of a dilemma" said Bethany.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know which party I should go to. Maybe I could go to both?"

"Well that might be difficult Lea seeing as one party is on land and the other is at sea!"

"See! I'm not even thinking straight, I need you to help me."

"Alright, just give me two minutes I need to take out the birthday cake" she said opening the fridge.

It was Friday night and it was Henry, Bethany's son's birthday party. Randy had left the invitation to his reception with my Dad, I wasn't home. Randy had called me numerous times; I just wanted space from him. This was all happening so quick for me; I had to adjust to life without him as much. Of course he would still be there, but it would never be as it used to be, everything had changed.

"If you ask me, I say get the fuck over Randy and get with your boss! A good fuck would do you good."

"Bethany please, he's just my boss and could I remind you we're at a children's party, your own child's party."

She grinned eating her cake "Lea, I think this is a sign, get with the guy Randy hates, stick it up his ass that he's living his life and you're going to live your own, I mean he has a villa in Miami, who knows what else he has. I'm sure he doesn't just want your company at the party, he wants a little more for the after party"

"Are you insane? Your being crazy, maybe I should just go to the reception, I'm his best friend shouldn't I be there?"

"Why? So you can cry like a baby, seeing the two together. The reception is celebrating the two as a couple, how is someone as fragile as you are, be able to handle that?"

"I'm not that fragile."

She gave me an apprehensive look.

"Alright, but I feel like I'm letting him down."

"Listen to me, do something for you and go to your Christmas party! You'll be so much better off."

...

I went to bed thinking over what I should do. I thought it would mean a lot to go to the reception party, to try and get myself over him. I'd be happy for them and show my support. But I was really excited about the Christmas party, Wade had been a good friend to me and he was being so kind and caring to me. I would have enjoyed having fun on a cruise. But if I went to the Christmas party, I knew Randy would be devastated and he would hate me for now caring. But if I went to the reception, I would break into a million pieces. Bethany was right. I couldn't bear seeing the two together, happy. It would be excruciating, to see him with another woman, to see him kiss her and then leave without turning back. What was I to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are the best and the reason why I keep updating. I love the reviews :) Enjoy. Lets see what Lea decides to do. **

I was straightening my brown tresses, making sure my hair was perfect for tonight. I stared in my mirror applying another coat of mascara followed by smearing my lips with my plum lipstick. I was dressed in my new grey dress, that I had bought from the store and I had decided on where I wanted to spend my Saturday night.

"Are you sure about this, sweetheart?" said Dad, walking in.

"I'm sure Dad" I said.

"You look beautiful, I'm sure any man would love to you as their date."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"How do I look?" he said spinning around.

"Very sexy."

He winked at me "I still got it.

"Of course."

There was knocking at the front door. We both looked at each other. "I'll get it."

I nodded and started packing my handbag.

Dad opened the door to meet my English date. "You must be Mr Barrett; I've heard about a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Mr Levesque" said Wade putting his hand out "It's a pleasure."

"Call me Paul" said Dad shaking his hand.

"I'm not too early am I?"

"No, not at all, you know women always taking their time."

Wade chuckled. "They do indeed."

"Lea! Someone is here for you" he called.

I walked downstairs and there was Wade, he looked awfully handsome in his black suit, white shirt paired with black trousers and accented with a classic black tie. His gaze engaged on me, this bewildered expression on his face.

"Hello sir, I mean Wade" I said giggling.

"Hello Lea, ready to go."

I nodded to Wade, grabbing my coat. He headed outside after giving Dad a friendly nod.

"Have fun pumpkin" he said kissing my cheek.

"You too" I said closing the door behind me.

I turned around to see the limousine, outside my house. I looked at Wade, I was staggered. He just had a smirk on his face "it's nice to be riding with the boss."

...

The evening was taking place at one of the party hire cruise ships. There was alcohol and lots of seafood, everyone at work was there. Wade was busy talking to some of the other men who were there while I sat drinking some of the fancy cocktails they were serving at one of the tables when I was joined by Adele.

"How's the date with Phil going?"

"It's going great, I really like him and I'm having so much fun."

"I'm glad, I was watching you two dance, very cute." I gulped down the drink.

"Are you just going to keep drinking or are you going to dance with me?"

I grinned and I followed her to the dance floor, the music was booming with fast paced beats and Adele and I were going crazy with our dance moves, only the consummation of alcohol could be the cause. After about 20 minutes of boogying down, I decided to take a little break. The heels of my feet were crying out for help from my six inch stilettos, I went to the bar for a glass of water. The DJ slowed the music down and the setting changed, the lights went down and the fast beats turned into a slow rhythm. I watched Phil came from behind Adele, stealing a kiss before she wrapped her arms around his neck, as the gently swayed to the music. They were cute together.

"Would you like to dance?" the deep, English accent resonated in my ear.

I looked up at Wade, "you want to dance, with me?"

"Gladly" he said putting out his hand.

I grabbed on to it and he pulled me toward the dance floor. He put his other hand around my waist, as I put my free hand on his broad shoulder. I giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing... I just never thought I'd be dancing with you."

"We can stop?" he grunted.

"No, I'm just kidding." I shot a smile to him.

"By the way, if I hadn't told you... you look extremely beautiful this evening."

I could feel my cheeks blush. "You look very handsome yourself."

For a few minutes we simply swayed together silently. I looked around at all the other couples and people who were dancing, the evening had become magical. I hadn't felt this content in a while. I was with friends, I was dancing with a very nice man and I felt happy.

...

Wade and I were riding in the limousine, he was taking me home. "I'm glad I came, I had a lot of fun."

He beamed "it was good to see that smile on your face." I could feel myself blushing again.

"Your father seems like a fascinating man, I can tell you love him very much."

"It seems rather weird that I'm still living with him but he is the most important person to me, he's the only person I can truly call mine."

"That doesn't sound weird at all, Lea." He looked up at me, kindly. I smiled.

"He was dressed up rather nicely, did he have a date?"

"Actually he was going to Randy and Ivana's reception party, it was tonight" I sighed, looking out the window.

He decided to take her mind of that. "Anyway, since its Christmas I have a present for you."

"A present?" He handed me an envelope, it was decorated with a ribbon. I grinned at him.

"Open it!"

I unwrapped the ribbon and opened the envelope; it was a first class airline ticket to Miami. "A ticket to Miami."

"It was part of the deal" he smirked.

"Thank you! You really are the best boss in the world!" The limousine parked in front of my house.

"Lea... I should confess something."

"Yes"

"I was actually going to give you the ticket even if you didn't come tonight... I just wanted to see if you would have wanted to go to the party with me." His eyes looked affectionately into mine.

The banging on my side of the window interrupted us; I looked up to see Randy, who looked incensed. "What?" I said to myself opening the door.

"What are you doing here Randy? Shouldn't you be at your reception?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that as well?"

"Lea, are you alright?" asked Wade getting outside of the car.

"She doesn't need you, Mr British Big shot!" yelled Randy.

"Excuse me!" yelled Wade.

"Wade, thank you for everything, I'll be fine" I said smiling at him.

"Are you sure?" he said not taking his eyes off Randy.

"Positive" I said.

He nodded, getting back inside and his limousine drove off.

I turned back to look at Randy.

"What were you doing with Mr big shot?" he asked.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I don't know, maybe because we're supposed to be best friends, well at least I thought you were my best friend."

I sighed "of course I'm your best friend."

He calmed down a bit. "Then why weren't you there at the reception Lea? It hurt me not to see you there; I mean I pretty much had that party so you could be a part of my wedding celebration, because I was thinking about how I couldn't get to spend the happiest day of my life with my best friend."

"I'm sorry" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You're sorry?" he said surprised.

"I am Randy, but I had made plans."

"I'm sure you could have cancelled them Lea" he said "anything would be considered insignificant compared to doing something for me, think of all the times I was there for you."Tears filled my eyes, as I listened to him.

"Randy..."

"What? Ever since I came back, you've been weird with me, it's like we're not like we used to be, what is it? Do you not like Ivana? Is it me? All I wanted you to do was be there for me at the reception, was it that hard?"

"YES IT WAS HARD!" I screamed, tears trembling down my face "how could it not be hard! Seeing you with her kills me every day. Every time you look at her, speak of her, be with her... I am shattering inside. Randy, I'm in love with you and I think I've been in love with you since I was 4 years old. You mean everything to me, you're my best friend in the whole world and I thought I was the only person, who could make you happy, but you can go around the world and meet the love of your life and she seems to make you happier than me. And now you're married and I've lost my chance at being happy so I'm sorry but being at your reception was something I just couldn't do and if that makes me selfish then I don't care."

"Lea?" Randy was stunned.

I sighed and walked inside my house, leaving the man I loved outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**I may have rushed this a little, but it's very short I hope you guys will still like it. Don't forget to review **

I took a huge breath, after closing the door. Had I really just told Randy that I loved him, I could feel myself trembling. I looked out the window and Randy was still standing outside. He still looked stunned by what just happened. I went upstairs to my room. I heard Randy start his car up to leave. I had just done what I had always wanted to do, tell the man I loved that I wanted him. But as I had thought he didn't reciprocate the same feelings. I emptied my handbag and found the gift Wade had given me. I couldn't stand it here any longer this was it, I decided to leave tomorrow.

...

I had never wanted to disappear more in my life. I just wanted the earth to open and swallow me. Last night had been perfect and then Randy had to ruin it. I just wanted to escape. My suitcases were packed and I was waiting for the taxi.

"I'll be fine" said Dad "you take care, my princess."

"I will" I said kissing his cheek.

The taxi parked in front of my house and Dad helped me with my suitcases.

"Call me, when you get there."

I nodded "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

The driver started the car and drove off; I looked back at Dad who was still waving. "Where to Miss?"

"I'd like to go to the airport but could we make a quick stop at 149 Linton Crescent."

"Sure."

...

We had arrived at the address, the dwelling was huge, this mansion like building standing before me. I walked toward the front door, I had rung the buzzer and waited outside, looking around at the exuberant garden that surrounded the house. The door opened and a chestnut haired young woman was staring at me. I was a little shaken, seeing her in just a night gown. "Oh hello, I was wondering if Mr Barrett was home."

She looked at me up and down. "Who are you?"

"I'm his assistant" I smiled.

"Right... I'll just get him." She left the door open and went back searching inside.

She hadn't invited me in, so I just admired the inside of the house from where I was standing, when I spotted Wade stride toward me. "Lea? What are you doing here?"

"Adele gave me your address" I mumbled "work Adele, not your daughter."

He nodded "alright, what is it?" Wade seemed irritated.

"Um... I just wanted to tell you, I'm leaving... today."

"Today, you're leaving today?"

"I just wanted to say good bye to you."

He nodded.

"Anyway, she's lovely" I said walking back to the taxi "that woman, she seems great."

Before Wade could explain, the driver drove off.

...

Walking through the gates of the airport I felt a lot better, I was about to be free of all the problems that had been eating at me, for some weird reason it really bugged me seeing a woman in Wade's house. I got myself a cup of coffee, all I could think about was Randy. I missed him so much. He was right, ever since he came back, nothing was the same. I wasn't the same. I had almost lost myself in this battle of trying to bear my heart. Now how could things go back to normal, I couldn't just go up to him and act like nothing had happened. I'm sure he must have told Ivana and she definitely wouldn't want me to go near Randy anymore. I had to forget him, forget him forever. Here was my new chapter.

...

It was almost time for me to start boarding my flight, I had all my things and my boarding pass was in my hand. I was ready for Miami. I walked into the line; I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I could recognise that scent, the way it made my heart flutter, my senses go wild. I turned around, to see the hurt look on his face. I was confused "what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you; Paul said you were going to Miami, so I bought a ticket. What are you doing Lea? You can't leave me."

"I don't want to, but... I think it's for the best."

"Lea" he said holding my hands "maybe we should just talk about this."

"I can't... it's too hard" tears building in my eyes "I can't."

"Come on, just come with me and we can just talk."

"Randy... I'm going." I pulled out of his grasp.

"Just come with me, I don't want you to go."

"I just can't."

"Do you have any idea how much I'm going to miss you?" his eyes became glossy.

"You have Ivana, your wife."

"She's not you."

"What?"

"SHE'S NOT YOU!" he yelled, tears running down his face "she will never be you Lea."

"Randy, just go home to your wife."

"Lea... how could you be so selfish? You could have told me sooner."

"What?" I was stunned.

He grabbed onto my cheeks and pulled me toward his face, his lips colliding with mine. I could feel my heart fly out of my chest. He tasted delicious, it was passion. It felt just magical. But reality set in for me and I pulled away. "I can't Randy, it's too late" I said walking toward the man checking the boarding passes.

"Lea?" stood Randy confused.

"I just can't, you're too late. I don't think I want to see you again. I just can't take this anymore." I walked through the gate leaving him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry the last one was short, this one is much longer. Hope you guys enjoy. **

I sat on the plane, sighing feeling all these mixed emotions about what had just happened in the last half an hour. I touched my lips, Randy had kissed me, it felt amazing yet at the same time I felt horrible. He was married, no matter how much I loved him the fact was that he was now someone else's husband. It didn't feel right and I didn't feel happy at all, I felt mediocre.

A dark haired woman, sat next to me she had deep blue eyes, they were dazzling. I smiled at her. She grinned back.

"Holiday."

She chuckled. "I'm going home."

"You're so lucky to live there."

"It's great, is it your first time?"

I nodded.

"By yourself?"

"Yeah, just me... it's a long story." I sighed.

"Let me guess, some awful guy broke your heart."

"Yeah."

"You'll enjoy Miami, just have fun, I'm Taylor."

"I'm Lea."

...

I felt so much better after talking to Taylor; the time had passed so quickly, before we knew it we were in Miami, Florida.

"Where are you staying Lea?" she asked as we were entering out of the airport.

"Um... at Carrington Villa. It's my friend's place he's letting me stay there." I looked over to a man dressed in a suit and hat carrying a sign with my name on it. "I've never had that before."

She laughed. "Well I hope you enjoy it here, it was nice to meet you." I watched her walk off.

"Hey! Taylor!" I called. She turned around.

"Do you want to come with me?" I smiled.

"Sure" she said staring at the black Mercedes Benz parked next to us.

...

"I work as a bartender at the _Beach Bungalow_ it's a night bar; I'm working tomorrow night you should come, if you want."

"Sounds great" I said as she got out of the car. I had at least made one friend in the city, now to see where I was staying.

The driver pulled up to the house, it was beautiful and right on the beach. Joy filled my face as I looked at it, I couldn't believe it. "It's amazing!"

I ran inside, it got better. The lounge room looked amazing with its leather lounges, and a large plasma television hanging from the wall. I looked at the kitchen; it was beautiful filled with appliances, some I had never seen before. I walked into the bedroom, the bed looked so comfortable, I felt like I was in heaven as I nestled myself into the centre of the bed. I hadn't even thought of home.

I had a shower, to wash the flight off and went to the kitchen. I was looking around for something to eat, the fattier the better. As I was looking around I spotted a picture of a couple with a baby, the couple looked young. She looked closer, it was Wade and the woman must have been his wife with his daughter. I felt sad for him; he must have missed his family. But this woman in the photo was not the woman she saw in his house. I was then joined by this middle aged woman. "Hello Miss Lea, are you hungry?" She funnily had an English accent.

"Hello, I am, but I'm sure I can find something." I hated having people there to help me, how lazy was Wade I thought.

"Please, allow me, it is what I'm here for." She insisted.

"Alright... Miss?" I wanted to know her name.

"Molly" she said.

"Molly, you can cook it for me, if you can tell me more about the people in this photograph" I waved the photo in front of her.

...

"This fettuccine is the best I've ever had!" I exclaimed almost done with my pasta.

"Would you like seconds?"

"You know what, I would!"

She smiled, plating up my bowl with a generous serving.

"You eat to Molly; here have a plate for yourself." I placed the bowl next to me and she sat down.

"So Molly, you're from England as well like Wade."

"Yes, I worked with his family back home and they sent me here to be with him."

"Tell me about Mr Barrett... he is a very mysterious man."

"He is, but he never used to be. He fell in love with this woman Nicole, who lived here in Miami. She was a very beautiful woman and the two loved each other a lot. He decided to move here to be closer to her and they married. Then when she announced that she was pregnant, he was so happy; he couldn't wait to be a father."

"So what happened?"

"Nicole was very greedy and knowing that he had money, she kept gambling it away in unsuccessful projects. She became jealous that he was so successful and that she was not, that she began hating him. She then proclaimed that she wanted a divorce, he told her he wouldn't give her any money and he wanted to have custody of young Adele. But she told him she would keep her just so he could pay her money, they went to court but Wade was unsuccessful and Nicole got custody."

"What! That's impossible!"

She smiled. "That's what happened; he hasn't seen her daughter since. None of us have."

"That's so sad, that's why I guess he chooses to close himself up to people."

"But you seem to be a good friend to him; he seems to care for you."

"Yes, he's been a good friend to me, better then some."

"He told me to take care of you and make you sure you wouldn't leave this house without a smile."

I grinned. I really enjoyed Molly's company, she was very maternal.

"I'm off to bed Molly, thank you for dinner."

"Good night dear."

...

I had just finished talking to Dad. I missed him a lot but the female voice in the background told me he was fine. I decided to take a walk on the beach and to start doing some paintings. Maybe Wade would like some in his office when I came back. Miami was beautiful, the sand was golden, the water was serene but the sun was scorching though. I didn't want to end up orange. I was almost finished my painting when I felt someone peering over my shoulder. I turned around, to see this tall man grinning at me. He has blue eyes, short golden brown hair; his dimples were exposed whenever he smiled. I just smiled back and went back to painting. "Beautiful" he muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Your painting, it's beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You are really good."

"I haven't painted in a while."

"Why not? You're really good at it" he said sitting next to me, in the sand.

I sighed "long story."

"I've got time; I'm John by the way." I felt a little weak whenever he flashed a smile.

"You know what; I wouldn't waste your time." I got back up and took my painting.

"Why? Are you with someone?" He followed me.

"No..."

"Then, what you don't like me? Am I not attractive to you?"

"No, you're very attractive."

He grinned "look I just want to be friends, I think you're really cool, I mean I could never paint the way you do and mine would just turn out like stick figures."

I chuckled. "You're very nice, but..."

"But what Lea? Is it pronounced like L.E.E. or like L.E.A.H?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You signed your painting" he said pointing to it "so how do I say it?"

"Yes like Lee-ah, my parents thought this way looked better."

"So what are you doing later?" he asked moving closer toward me.

"I don't know yet?" I moved away.

"I'm sure we'll bump into each other, Lea."

"Yeah, sure" I said shaking my head. I walked back to the house, I turned back around and he was still watching me. I turned back around and smiled, Miami was turning out to be very interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10! So this change of scene has been a positive for Lea, she has caught the eye of John Cena, let's see how tonight goes.**

"You look lovely dear" said Molly looking at my short light fuchsia flowing dress.

"Thank you, I met a girl on the flight here, she works at one of the nightclubs. I thought I'd pop in to say hello." I walked outside.

"Have fun then and Peter will take you" she called.

The black Mercedes Benz was parked at the front awaiting me. I got in, waving at Molly.

The city looked enchanting at night, the streets and beaches were packed with people. There was lights and music. It was all very exciting. Peter dropped me off. "Do you want to come with me, Peter?"

He chuckled. "I'll stay here, Miss."

"Are you sure?" I didn't want to leave him alone.

"No it's fine" he said "enjoy yourself."

The club was crowded, filled with people; I was a little uncertain what to do. A lot of people, were crowding around the bar and I could see Taylor, preparing drinks, she was fantastic almost entertaining the crowd. I stood there watching her, she glanced up and smiled. I waved. She called me over.

"Hi!" I yelled trying to talk over the music.

"It's so good to see you Lea! Here have a drink." I watched her prepare this crimson coloured drink dressed in strawberries.

"Thank you" I pulled out my wallet.

"It's on the house." She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I'll make sure to keep them coming, I'll be with you soon."

"Ok see you soon." I saw a free booth and seated myself. I sipped my drink, it was delicious. Everyone was dancing and mixing around, I was actually rather enjoying just being by myself. I was feeling pretty content.

...

An hour later, I was up to my sixth drink. I had been chatting with Taylor for ages, what I was surprised to learn was that she and a couple of other people including her boyfriend owned the club.

"That is so exciting, this place is amazing." I sipped my drink.

"I love it here, but it's mainly because of my boyfriend, he should be here soon."

"You're so lucky to have such a good guy." She had told me about him earlier, on the plane.

"I love him so much, he's so good to me, he's crazy but he's a great guy."

I smiled "well... I can't wait to meet him."

"He should be here soon." She looked out through the crowd then a smile grew on her face.

I looked over to the crowd, there was this muscular, dark shaven haired man grinning back at us. We walked toward him. "Lea, this is Matthew" said Taylor embracing him.

"Hello" I said smiling at the couple.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled at me. His blue eyes looked familiar.

"Hey Taylor!" yelled another man, hugging her. I was startled seeing this man, I had already met him.

"Hey John" she said.

The other man looked at me grinning; I couldn't help but smile myself.

"This is my brother, John" said Matthew introducing us "he's a bit of a loser."

I smiled gazing up at him. John nodded.

"This is Lea, Taylor's friend" he said.

"Why didn't you tell me, you had such a beautiful friend Taylor?" said John winking at me. I smiled. The two of us kept gazing at each other.

"How about we sit back down and order more drinks" said Taylor interjecting herself. We went back to our booth.

"Sounds good, babe." Matthew stole a kiss from his girlfriend before sitting next to her.

I sat next to Taylor and John slid next to me. Taylor and Matthew were completely enthralled with one another. John laughed watching the two "I know it grosses me out too."

Matthew shot John a glare. I giggled.

John smelled extremely nice; it made him even more attractive. He looked at my almost empty drink. "Can I get you another?"

"It'll be my seventh?"

"Come on Lea, have another" said Mathew.

"Yeah, were not stopping tonight" Taylor smiled.

"I'll get you another" said John walking off. Matthew joined him.

I looked at Taylor, who was grinning at me "is there something you're not telling me, we couldn't cut the tension between you two with a knife!"

I laughed. "I met him yesterday, at the beach."

"You're the girl who was painting!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah... well I just paint a little bit."

"He kept telling us about this girl he met at the beach; he thought you were very talented."

"He does?" I had to admit I was happy to hear this.

"John is a great guy, he'd make you happy" she said.

She made me feel a little overwhelmed.

"What am I saying? You just met him... I'm sorry, listen to me babbling." She shook her head.

"No its fine... he seems like a very nice guy."

"I'm sorry, you were just through a lot with that other guy. You don't want to get with another straight away."

I smiled at her, she meant well. "It's fine Taylor, maybe a friendship first?"

She smiled.

The two males came back with shot glasses and a bottle of Cuervo Tequila. I looked a little worried. John grinned at me, handing me a glass. I could feel myself weaken whenever he flashed a smile with his dimples. Taylor and Matthew were cheering as John filled their glasses up.

"You'll be alright" he said filling my glass up with liquid. I stared at the glass; the others held their glasses up, as I followed. They tossed the drink down their throat. I did the same; I could feel the liquid burn down my throat but I felt a little calmer. John chuckled at me.

After we had a few more shots, Mathew and Taylor had left to dance. I was sitting with John; I guess the truth was I was waiting for him to ask me to dance. He wouldn't.

"Are you ever going to ask me to dance?" I guess the alcohol had given me confidence because the words had slipped from my mouth.

He grinned at me. "Do you want to dance Lea?"

"Yes!" I smiled and followed him to the dance floor.

...

He was showing me his absolute most ridiculous dance moves, but it was hilarious. I was having a lot of fun. We were being absolute goofs, but he made me laugh something, I hadn't done in a while. He kept gazing at me, affectionately. I could feel a little part of me like it. We kept dancing closer and closer, his nose touching mine. My body was feeling very hot, not only from him but from the crowd. I decided to get some air, the alcohol starting to kick in. I found my way outside. John followed as I stumbled walking on the pavement. There was a bench on the side, I decided to fall on.

"Are you alright?" he said hovering over me.

"Fine...just needed air." I was very much intoxicated, my vision was blurry, my head was beginning to spin and all I wanted to do was sleep.

He grinned and sat next to me. "You're not a great drinker, are you?"

"Nope" I said nestling my head on his shoulder.

"I think I should get you home." He put his arm around my head, so I was lying on his broad chest.

"Whatever you say...John. I have a driver, he'll take me."

"A driver? Well aren't you fancy." He nudged me until I got up.

"His name is Peter and he's lovely." I walked toward the black car.

"Alright, just tell me where he is?"

Peter walked toward us "Miss Lea?" He was surprised to see me like this.

"Peter!" I screamed.

"Right, Miss... let's go home." He opened the car door and John placed me inside.

"Is she like a princess or something?" he asked looking at Peter and the car. I cackled, the sound of my laugh getting louder and louder. He smiled watching me laugh. Peter sat back in the front seat.

"Goodnight Lea" he gently touched my cheek. He closed my door, smiling at me.

I winded my window down. "Can you come with me?"

"You want me to go with you? Go _home _with you? Are you sure?"

I nodded.

He knew I was rather intoxicated. "Lea, I don't think I should."

"But I want you to John, please?" I frowned.

He smiled, touching my cheek again and got in the car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys for the reviews, almost 30 I can't believe how much you guys love this story. I love it too; it's so fun to write. Well Lea had one too many drinks at the club; let's see how she handles John accompanying her home. **

I linked my arm with his; laying my head on his arm. The cold wind blowing in my face felt pleasant, I closed my eyes. He chuckled, stroking my cheek. Peter was driving us to the house. I had fallen asleep, John got me out of the car and carried me on his shoulder inside, Molly and Peter watched as they directed him to my bedroom.

"There we go Lea, bedtime." He placed me on the mattress.

I woke up, unsettled. "Bed? How did I get here?"

"Um... we flew" he said putting the covers over me.

"We flew?"

"Yeah" he said tucking me in.

"Aren't you going to stay? I mean don't you like me?" I got up and pulled the neck of his shirt, pulling him closer to me.

"I was going to go home, just wanted to make sure you were safe." He pulled himself back and stood up.

"Don't you think I'm attractive?"

John chuckled "you're very attractive.

"Then can't you stay, I know you want to."

"Lea, I shouldn't."

"I know you like me John, you liked my painting."

"I do like you Lea, why do you think I went through all this trouble."

"You know what...I think you're really cute." I squeezed his cheeks.

"Alright, will you let go of my cheek?"

"If you stay?"

"Alright..."

"Yay!" I squealed getting into bed.

He lay next to me. I cuddled up to him and smiled, he just shook his head.

"John... you have really nice eyes, I wish I had eyes like yours."

"I think you're the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen."

"You do?"

"Absolutely." He smiled.

"But don't fall in love with me, I don't want my heart broken again... I cried a lot."

"I would never do that."

I kissed him on the cheek and lay my head on the pillow, closing my eyes.

I smiled on his face, from the warmth of my kiss. "But I'm sure you won't remember any of this in the morning." He played my hair, watching me sleep.

...

I opened my eyes; my head was thumping as I got up. I felt sick in my stomach and I had no recollection of what happened. I slowly walked into the kitchen where I found a large bundle of red roses that were placed in a vase. Molly grinned at me, as I was gaping at the flowers.

"Did you grow these Molly?" I asked.

"No dear, they arrived this morning."

"They did?" I stared at them, looking for a card but there was none.

"Maybe they're from that man from last night?"

"Man!" I screamed.

"Yes that man, I didn't catch his name... but he brought you home and then he... stayed the night, he left early this morning."

"He stayed the night?" I was feeling anxious. "Molly, could I get some Cranberry juice?"

I found this always helped my hangovers. She poured me a glass and put it in front of me. The crimson colour of juice, made my headache more agonizing, it reminded me of the drinks I had last night. "I think I'll just have water."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

I sipped the water, reminiscences of last night suddenly emerging in my head. "I did actually, that guy... his name was John and he was actually really nice."

"He was quite good looking chap" she smiled.

I put my hand of my head and groaned "he must think I'm such a loser, I got drunk and I acted like a complete idiot!"

"He seemed quite charmed by you."

I sighed "I doubt that... once my head clears, I want to thank him and apologize for my silly behaviour."

...

I went back to the club, hoping maybe someone could tell me where he was. Taylor was talking with some other people. I just stood outside and waved at her. She grinned and ran toward me. "Feeling better?"

I laughed "a little."

"At least I hope you had fun."

"Absolutely, I did... John was really nice, I just wanted to thank him... do you know where I might find him?"

She smiled "sure." Taylor wrote down an address on a piece of paper. "He can be mostly found here or try the beach."

"Thank you."

I went back to the car and gave the address to Peter; he drove me to this lot of small houses. I looked for number 11, this was the number written. I knocked on the door, awaiting somebody to open a door. I was hoping for no woman to answer as it happened earlier, with another man. John opened the door with a grin on his face.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"Hello Lea, feeling better?"

"I am, I'm really sorry about last night, I really am a hopeless drinker. I'm really sorry about my behaviour; I'm not like that at all."

He laughed "it's fine, it was fun."

"I just wanted to thank you, for accompanying me home and just making sure I was safe. I appreciate that."

"It was my pleasure."

I smiled, still standing outside his house. It was becoming awkward. "I just wanted to tell you that."

"Do you want to come inside, Lea?"

I was pleased to hear this. "Sure, I mean if you're not busy."

"Yeah, come on inside."

I walked inside, admiring all his football championships and trophies that decorated his house. He had a lot of photos with him and his family; I could recognise Taylor and Matthew in the pictures. I followed him into the kitchen and pulled out a seat at the table. I sat down and he sat across from me.

"So do you remember much of last night?"

"Um... a little... just a question, we didn't sleep together did we?"

He laughed "what kind of man do you think I am!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Just my friend Molly told me you stayed the night."

"Yeah... because you kept begging me too."

"I did... oh my god I did!" The memories were flooding back to me "I'm sorry."

"Its fine I enjoyed you snuggling with me." He smirked.

I covered my face with my hands, gasping at my own stupidity. I had totally embarrassed myself in front of him.

"Lea, its fine... I left as soon as the sun came up. We did absolutely nothing."

I nodded.

"About your friend, is she your maid?" he asked.

"Yeah... something like that?"

"So are you like rich or something? I mean what's your story?"

I laughed. "It's my boss's place, well his _villa_ as he calls it. He lent it to me to stay for a bit."

"He just lent his expensive beach house to you? Must be the best boss in the world."

"He is. He's a really nice guy; he's actually one of the kindest friends I have." I started to miss Wade.

"I hope I have become one now."

I blushed. "You are."

"You know... last night you asked me if I liked you."

"And what did you say?"

"I do like you, Lea".

I felt all jittery inside. I smiled at him.

"I think you're beautiful, talented but we may need to work on your drinking."

I laughed.

"I was wondering, if you would want to go on a date with me sometime."

I looked at John, across from me. Suddenly I had forgotten about everything that had happened to me before with Randy. It had not fazed me at all. Here was this gorgeous, well mannered and kind man, who was interested in me. "Sure, how about Friday night?"

"Friday is perfect."


	12. Chapter 12

The week couldn't have passed any slower. I was very excited for my date with John, I hadn't seen him since I was at his house and I missed him a lot. Most of my time was spent going through Wade's things in his house, which was fun. Molly would tell me the stories behind them. It felt rather mysterious to be living, in this house where my boss and his family had once been very happy living in. It was intriguing to learn about their memories together, since Wade didn't seem like he had a kind bone in his body sometimes.

I was waiting for John to pick me up; I sat on the couch drumming my fingernails on the arm rest. I had no idea where he was taking me, so I wore a black strapped shift dress, pairing them with some opaque stockings and ankle boots. I still wanted to look gorgeous. He told me he would be arriving at 7, I glanced at the clock and it was now 7:20. Feelings of doubt were etched all over me. Was he not coming? Had he changed his mind? Molly and Peter smiled at me kindly. I knew they didn't want me to lose hope.

The bell rung and Molly rushed to open the door. "Mr Cena."

John was staring back at her, with a smirk. I stood up and walked toward the door to see if it was him. He was dressed in grey dress pants, a white shirt and red neck tie. His sleeves rolled up, he began grinning once his eyes moved from Molly to me. I looked in his hand, a bunch of pink and white gerberas, wrapped within a clear plastic sheet. He held the flowers up "sorry I'm late, just had to fight this guy for these."

First the roses and now the gerberas, he certainly knew how to charm a woman. I took the flowers off him "thank you, you didn't have too."

"But I wanted to."

I blushed; I could feel his gaze on me. I got my bag and we walked outside. He walked toward this stunning, orange sedan sports car. He was pleased to see the excitement on my face.

"It's my baby." He patted the car.

"Boys and their cars" I shook my head.

...

He parked the car out the front of this restaurant, he turned the engine off. I was about to get out of the car. "Wait!" he shrieked.

"What?" I looked at him, alarmed.

He got out of the car, walked toward my side and opened my door. I laughed.

"I just wanted to get the door for you." His dimples appearing in his cheeks as he smiled, I just wanted to kiss him then and there.

I could feel the back of his hand touching the back of mine as we walked toward the restaurant. It was a Chinese restaurant called _Chiu Chow Palace_. He opened the front door and I walked in, he followed. The man at the counter, who looked to be of Chinese origin looked very happy when he saw us, "nice to see you John!"

"It's good to see you too."

"And you brung a lady friend!" he looked to me.

I giggled, quite uncomfortably.

"I did" said John smiling apologetically.

"Then I'll give you our best table and a bottle of wine on the house."

"Wow, thank you sir" said John.

"Come, come."

We followed the man to one of the tables, he gave us the menus and left.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm quite a regular."

"Its fine" I flicked through the menu.

"Lea, you look really beautiful tonight, I mean you always do" he stammered.

"Thank you, so do you... handsome I mean." I rolled my eyes at my own awkwardness.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

...

Our food had arrived and we were discussing each other, trying to get to know one another. I had learned that he had three brothers including Matthew.

"Who's in your family?"

"Just my Dad, he's everything to me. My mum left us a little after I was born, motherhood wasn't her thing."

"Have you ever met her?"

"No, just seen photos. But when I was younger, my Dad insisted that he gave birth to me."

John laughed. "So what's your story Lea? Why are you here in Miami?"

I sipped my glass of wine. "It's a lame story."

"I like lame." His smile was just so genuine and kind.

"I don't really want to tell anyone, least of all you."

"Me!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, you! I think if I tell you, you may think I'm pathetic and that you won't want to be around me anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you're a really good guy, you deserve to be with someone amazing."

"I am right now" he said grinning.

I chuckled.

"Lea, I've liked you since I saw you that day at the beach, since then you've been in my head. I promise I would never think badly of you." His statement, made my heart jump.

I sighed "Alright." This eager look was placed on his face.

"Back home, there was this guy. He was my best friend in the whole world; we knew each other since we were starting school."

He had a curious look, now that I had mentioned that it was about a guy.

"I guess I always loved him, but I hadn't occurred to me until he left to go on a trip. I realised that without him I was nothing and that I needed him to be with me. I decided that when he came back I would tell him how I felt. When he came back, this woman was with him. Then later I found out that they actually got married while he was overseas. My boss thought it would be best if I didn't go to work for a while and he let me stay at his place and... That's why I'm here."

I looked up at him for any signs of loathing, incense or even confusion. But he was just looking at me with understanding. "Some guy made you feel like this?"

I nodded.

"Lea, if I was him I would never let you go. I mean is he that stupid to see how incredible you are. I mean I would do anything to make you happy."

His words made me smile; I now liked him more than ever.

He chuckled, trying not to seem too serious, this was just a first date.

...

He drove me back to the house and this time I waited while he opened the door for me. We both stood outside, gazing at each other. He grabbed my hands, intertwining his fingers with mine. This adorable smile on his face, dimples and all. I hoped I wasn't blushing. "Lea, I want to see you again."

"I want to see you too." I grinned.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow is great." I could feel jittery inside watching his smile when I agreed.

He looked at my lips and then back up to my eyes. I moved toward him, as he did the same. His lips locking with mine, hands moved around my waist. My hands tightened around the back of his neck. He kissed my lips slower, still not getting enough taste.

He pulled away finally, grinning at me. I was quite winded from the kiss, it was very enjoyable.

"Good night John."

"Good night Lea." He stole another kiss and then walked to the seat of his car.

I was almost panting because I felt so elevated. I got inside and there was Molly and Peter, sitting on the couch watching television. They turned it off, hearing me walk in.

I walked through the house into the backyard. The two followed me. I got outside and began screaming at the top of my lungs. I was jumping up and down. Molly and Peter looked at each other quite confused. I turned around and saw the two.

"I'm sorry; I just had the best day of my life!"

They smiled.

"He was such a gentleman and he took me out to a nice place for dinner, we chatted and laughed. And then we kissed! He is such a good kisser; I was lost because I just wanted to keep kissing him."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, Miss" said Peter.

"I did" I sat on one of the chairs outside "he was so great, he's just perfect and he likes me! ME!"

"Well of course he's going to like you, dear" said Molly.

Then a sad thought came to my mind. I had to go back home eventually, I couldn't stay here and John's whole life was here. We would eventually have to break up.


	13. Chapter 13

John and I had been spending quite a lot of time together during the weeks. We spent most our time with each other, it was becoming hard whenever he was away from me. But I just wanted to be happy with him; he was always so kind and genuine. It was something that I really wanted.

We were at the beach; I had finished one of my paintings of the shore. "What do you think?"

John looked at it. "I think... it's fantastic!" I smiled.

"I hoped so."

"Well I don't think I've said a bad thing about paintings." He kissed my cheek and then trailed kisses down my neck.

I grinned. "You seem to be my biggest fan."

"Of course I am."

I stole a kiss from him.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I have no idea?" I said pushing him on the sand, so he was lying on his back.

I lay next to him; he pulled the hair away from my face and we were gazing at each other.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?" said a female voice.

We both looked up at the woman towering over us.

"Taylor!" yelled John getting up.

She laughed, not paying attention to him. "I see you've been pretty busy Lea" she said kneeling next to me.

I looked at John as I sat up. "I have been."

"I'm glad!" she said.

"Are you with Matt?" I asked.

"No he's at the club; I'm with one of my other workmates and her daughter."

"Nicole?" said John.

Taylor nodded to him.

"When did she get here?" he asked.

"This morning, she and Adele are staying at the house, they never sold it."

Suddenly an alarm began ringing in my head. "So, who is this Nicole?"

"She co-owns the hotel with them, she's a real bitch but she was the one who mostly owns the bar, yet she's always flying in and out of Miami, she never really here to take care of it" explained John.

"I see."

"Yeah she's a pain in the ass but the club was hers first. It was after that she let us co-own it. But she has the most adorable daughter, Adele she's an angel" said Taylor.

"Do you know anything about her father?" I asked. I kind of felt like a spy, seeing as my boyfriend knew about my boss's ex wife and child, I couldn't miss this opportunity.

"Not much, I know she was married to him but she was probably a bitch to him too so they got divorced. I heard he wanted custody of Adele but somehow he didn't get it. Kind of sad, Nicole hardly spends any time with Adele" said Taylor.

"Well here she comes" muttered John as we watched this golden haired woman walk toward us. She was holding this little girls hand. I could feel myself feel a little overwhelmed seeing the two, especially Adele.

"Hello John" she said grinning at him.

She looked exactly like the picture; I couldn't help but stare at Adele. She looked so much like Wade, she had his blues eyes, his dark hair and I could even see his smile. It made me feel terrible for him, that here she was and that he was not with her. My eyes were watery; thank god I had sunglasses on.

"Hi Nicole."

Nicole looked at me and smiled.

"This is my girlfriend, Lea" said John introducing us.

"Hello Lea."

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"Well I have to go, Matt just said there's a problem at work" she said looking at her phone.

"I'm sure he can deal with it, we just got here" said Taylor.

"I don't know he's your boyfriend" she said "John, would you mind if I leave Adele with you?"

"Its fine" I inserted.

John looked at me quite surprised.

Nicole grinned "thank you Lea."

I smiled.

Taylor rolled her eyes and left with Nicole.

John smiled "you're really something."

I kneeled down next to Adele. She looked happy. "Hi Adele, my name's Lea. Want to make some sandcastles with me?"

She nodded and we began to play with the sand. John joined in.

...

John dropped me home, Adele was in the back.

"Bye Lea" she said.

"Bye Adele" I said waving at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said John.

"Bye" I kissed him gently before watching them leave.

When I walked inside I noticed Molly and Peter had long faces. I was confused. They looked especially sad to see me. "What's wrong?"

"Mr Barrett called" said Peter.

"Wade? What did he say?" I looked at both of them.

"He needs you back there, dear." Molly looked disheartened.

"Now?" I didn't want to go back.

"The ticket came in the mail today, Miss" said Peter.

"He wants you to go tonight" said Molly.

"Tonight!" I shrieked "well... I guess I have to go back home. Wade was very kind in letting me stay here and if he wants me to come back, I have to. It was only supposed to be temporary."

They nodded.

...

I had my bags packed; my flight was leaving at 9. I was so miserable, I didn't want to leave and go back to my horrible life at home. Here, I had found happiness in friends even love. But I didn't tell John, I was leaving. It was going to be too hard to say goodbye to him. I mean a long distance relationship would never work. I was going to miss him the most. I sat on my bed thinking over the memories that I had with him; when I met him at the beach that day, when he had brung me home from the club and when we had our first kiss. Tears trailed down my face, thinking about him. I had found a man who wanted me and I wanted him, why couldn't he live near me. I was going to miss Molly and Peter, they were almost like my adoptive parents and I had found maternal love from Molly, she was the mother I never had.

Peter knocked on my door and I nodded, looking at the house.

"Take care of yourself alright. It's not the last time dear, we'll see each other again" said Molly hugging me.

"I know we will... Mum" I said embracing her.

She hugged me tighter, kissing the top of my head.

Peter opened the car down and I sat inside.

Molly blew a kiss to me; she was wiping the tears from her face. I waved back to her as Peter drove.

...

Peter pulled up to the airport and loaded my bags. "Would you like me to take your bags in?" he asked.

"No that's fine, thank you Peter."

"I'll miss you Lea" he said.

"I'll miss you too." I hugged him, wiping a tear from my face.

He nodded.

"Oh Peter, I left a painting in the bedroom, could you give it to John. It was the painting I made when I met him; I want him to have it."

Peter grinned looking at me. I wasn't sure why he was smiling so much.

"That won't be necessary." His voice was just want I wanted to hear, my heart felt like it had lifted.

I looked up at him; his kind smile was replaced with a moping frown.

"John... I..." I stammered before he put his hand over my mouth.

"Lea, you are just going to listen alright." He looked at me sternly.

I nodded his hand still over my mouth.

"First of all you're leaving, second you don't tell me and thirdly you leave me a painting! What is wrong with you?" he yelled.

I tried to speak but he pushed his hand harder over my mouth.

"But Lea, I made a few mistakes too. I failed to mention that you are the most beautiful, talented, smart, funny and unbelievably amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You have changed my world, you've made it better. Another mistake I made is that I never told you something, I love you, Lea. You may not be in love with me, but I am deeply in love with you. I knew from the very beginning that you had to leave eventually and that you couldn't stay forever, but seeing you everyday made me fall more and more in love with you. Which has made this that much harder, because I don't know how I'd make the next few hours without you, let alone years." 

His words were beautiful, tears kept trailing down my cheeks. He then took his hand off my mouth and wiped my face. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. I was shocked at what he was doing. He opened the box, disclose a small diamond ring, it was glistening from the lights.

"Lea I love you, I know we haven't known each other for eons, but I know just from these precious times that we spent together that you are the one for me. I promise to never let another tear fall from your gorgeous face. I know I can make you happy. Will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

My body quivered, listening to the words John was saying to me. He wanted to get married, this was insane. I had only known him a couple of weeks. He was kneeling in front of me this hopeful smile on his face. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek. "John, you haven't even known me for that long, you don't want to get married to someone who you've shared some happy, worry free moments with."

"Why can't we, Lea? I love you and that's all that matters, I want to spend the rest of my life learning everything about you. I just cannot live without you." He was still kneeling down.

"Because..."

"Because what Lea! You're afraid to love someone again? I will never be that dickhead, we're all not bad!" He was yelling at me, this was the first time he had ever raised his voice in front of me.

"I just think that maybe you don't know me well enough to marry me, marriage is a huge commitment and I just don't think we should rush into things."

"Stop lying to me. You're just scared and I know marriage is a huge commitment but I want to make it with you..."

He was right, I was scared. I didn't want to feel heartbroken anymore. I needed to stop living in the past; it was my past now and here was someone who wanted to make a future with me, kneeling before me. Someone who truly wanted to be with me and was fearless enough to tell me, it was something I admired about him. He didn't wait for me to make the move like Randy had; he just put himself out there for me. I kneeled down in front of him, he looked confused. His blue eyes just cried out that he was pure and genuine. I leaned in closer toward his face, cupping his cheek with my hand and kissed him. "Yes" I said, still kissing him.

He pulled away "what?" 

"Yes... I'll marry you." I grinned.

He mirrored my grin, putting the ring on my finger. He kissed me again, grabbing hold of my waist and lifting me up in the air. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our foreheads touching.

"I'm so happy" said John placing me back down.

"I am too." I patted his cheek with my fingers, stealing a kiss from him. "But I have to go; my plane will leave without me."

He grabbed on my arm. "Forget your plane!"

"What? I can't John, I have to go." I pulled my arm from his grip.

"Lea, you're staying... at least for a little while longer."

"Stop John... as your fiancé I'm telling you I have to go."

A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he grabbed my hand. "As your future husband, you should spend another night with me."

I sighed. John chuckled, grabbing my bags and walking toward his car. I laughed and followed him.

...

The door bell kept ringing. I was sleeping in bed and woke up from the noise. I turned over to my other side and there was John sleeping, he looked so adorable. I looked at my ring, this beautiful diamond ring and I looked back at him, to think this man was going to be my husband. I was very happy right now. John took me back to the house, Molly and Peter weren't home. There was a dinner ready at the table and the room lighted by candles. We spent an amazing night together. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for me. Most men couldn't open the door for me or buy me flowers. I lay there watching him sleep, admiring him. He was everything I wanted, someone who was funny, sweet, intelligent, family orientated and not to mention, very handsome. "I love you John" I whispered.

"Lea dear" whispered Molly.

"Yes."

"There's someone to see you."

I changed into my gown and kissed John on the cheek. Molly was standing in the lounge room and there seemed to be someone else sitting on the sofa, I could only see the back of him, his dark hair. He was reading the newspaper. I was still pretty groggy because I was so tired. I walked toward Molly who was standing in front of the sofa where the man was sitting. I looked at him and immediate fear was trembling through my body, I was awake now. I bit my lip "Mr Barrett."

He was dressed in his dark suit and deep turquoise tie. "Ah... Lea, it's good to see you." He put the paper down on the table in front of him.

"It's good to see you too."

He smirked. "Is it? Then can you explain something to me? Why in the bloody hell weren't you on that plane home!" His voice was roaring through the house.

My gaze lowered. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll go home now."

Molly glared at him.

"No... No... I mean you can stay." His words had some empathy in them.

"I can? But didn't you want me to come back?"

"Yes but it was only because that new assistant was driving me up the damn wall. To be honest I missed you."

"I missed you too." I grinned.

"You did? Well did you like the roses?"

"The roses? They were from you?"

He nodded, a smile appearing on his face.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

Molly smiled and left us.

I sat on the sofa next to him. "So how do you like it here? Molly tells me, you have become quite close with her and Peter."

"I love it, this house is beautiful."

"Yeah, I haven't been here in a couple of years." He looked around the walls. I watched him stare at the small photo in the kitchen that I had found.

"It's very nice here." I looked outside to the perfect view of the beach.

"I'm glad to see you smiling, Lea and about the other day... that woman she was just a friend."

"Oh that's fine, really." I was beginning to feel very awkward.

"She was nothing special; I just felt weird how we had left things."

"You did?"

There was a thump from the bedroom door opening and John came out to the living room. He walked behind the sofa. "Morning beautiful" he said stealing a kiss.

I watched Wade's surprised reaction. Now I was feeling worse.

"Who's this?" asked John.

"This is my boss, Mr Barrett."

"Nice to meet you, Lea talks my ear off about you" he said putting his hand out "I'm John, her fiancé."

"Pleasure." Wade shook his hand.

"I'm sorry about Lea, not coming home last night. That was my fault, I proposed last night" explained John.

Wade spotted the diamond ring on my finger. "You're engaged? You hardly know him?"

"Actually I do know her?"

"What you've been dancing around for a couple of weeks and all of a sudden you guys are in love?" Wade stood up yelling at him.

"I do love her!" John did the same.

I was sitting in the middle of these two grown men screaming at each other, like children. I shook my head putting my hand on my head. But before I could see these two go head to head, I pulled John away.

"John stop!"

"But... he's being a total dickhead!" yelled John "I mean I can hardly understand him with his accent."

Wade shook his head and glared at him.

"Just ignore him..." I sighed.

"But I do love you Lea; it sounds to me like someone's jealous!"

"John stop! Please for me. He's my boss and I know you don't deserve this but this is his house so I think it's best if you leave."

He stared at me sadly. "You want me to leave?"

I kissed his lips and smiled at him. "Just for now, I'll see you later alright."

"Alright" he said going back to the bedroom to get his things.

Wade just stuck his nose up at him and sat back down on the sofa.

John shook his head and walked outside. I followed him "wait John!"

He turned around "Lea, is this the guy that you were in love with me?"

I looked at him confused "no."

"Well, why do I feel like he's something to you?"

"He's my boss, that's it."

John had a defeated look on his face.

"I know... he just is a little protective, he just doesn't want me to rush into things."

"Do you feel like your rushing into things?" His eyes looked cold.

"No, I want to marry you. I love you John."

"Good because I wouldn't know what to do without you." That adorable smile returning to his face again, it made my heart flutter.

"I'll come see you soon, alright."

He nodded and sat in his car.

I watched him drive off and then stormed back inside to deal with the British Devil that was sending my fiancé away.

"What was that!" I yelled.

"I'm doing you a favour, just because some man shows interest in you Lea, doesn't mean for you to get married to them!"

"What does that even mean?"

"He's just a rebound, Lea you're just interested in him because you're still hurt, can you honestly tell me that you love this man?" 

"I do love him; he's been nothing but good to me! He cares for me; he loves me, that is all I want! Just someone who loves me! Not someone who only loves me when I tell him that I do, it's too late. What kind of love is that?" I started sobbing, sinking into the sofa.

Wade looked regretful. "I'm sorry Lea; I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Well you have." I wiped my tears with a tissue.

"Look, if you say you're happy I believe you. I just want the best for you. I'll be leaving now." He smiled and pulled the hair away from my face. He stood up.

He had been nothing but kind to me, I wanted to return the favour. "Wade... there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes Lea." He sat back down next to me.

I looked into his green eyes, putting my hand on his leg. "I met your daughter Adele... yesterday."

Shock was planted all over his expression. His hands held up his head as he was quite stunned by the news. "You did?"

"Yes" I smiled "she's beautiful, just like her father."

He blushed. "I guess, I'm going to stay in Miami a little longer."


	15. Chapter 15

"Adele looks just like you. She has your eyes, your dark hair and even your cute smile" I explained.

"You think my smile is... cute?" said Wade.

"Well... yes."

Wade smirked "well how is she?"

"She's fine, Nicole is here as well."

His forehead narrowed when I said her name. "This may be difficult."

I nodded.

"Anyway, we'll sort that out for tomorrow. I'm off for a swim would you like to join me?" He

"Um... alright, I think maybe I might check on John, he's a little sensitive."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a grown man" he urged.

I shrug my shoulders. "I'll be there a little while later."

"Suit yourself." He grinned and walked into his bedroom and closed the door.

...

Peter drove me to John's place; he waited in the car while I knocked on his door. John opened the door and a smile appeared on his face as he hugged me. It always felt nice to be embraced by him; I was consumed by his fragrance. He stole a kiss from me as I walked in and sat on the couch, he cuddled next to me. "Is your boss gone?" he said in an English accent mocking Wade.

I laughed; it was a very bad attempt.

"Well is he?"

"Actually, he's staying."

"He's staying, why?"

"You can't tell anyone" I said.

"No one."

"Well Adele's father and Nicole's ex husband... its Wade. I told him about them being here and he wants his daughter back or at least meet her."

"Oh I see I actually feel some respect for him. Having to be Nicole's husband must have been very difficult."

I smiled. "It was, but you can't tell anyone that I told you this especially Wade."

"I promise" he said kissing my cheek.

"Alright well, I just wanted to check on you."

"What am I five? I'm perfectly fine." He chuckled.

"I know, but I just wanted to see you."

"I'm glad Lea, but after this morning I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"Well Wade was right? We've spent all this time together; maybe we should spend some time apart."

"What do you mean? Like break up?" I was worried.

"No... Like just some time away from each other, I mean you do have to go back eventually. This could be a trial run."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, show Wade a good time like a good employee." He laughed.

"But I'll miss you" I said cuddling him.

"I'll miss you too, but when we are married we'll have the rest of our lives to be together."

"Speaking of marriage... when are we going to get married?" I was very curious as to what he was going to say.

"Well... that's completely up to you." He smiled, stealing a kiss.

I looked into his deep blue eyes and patted his cheek. "I'm very lucky to have you."

"You are" he joked.

"I'm going to go then, so when do I see you again?" I asked.

"I'll call you" he grinned.

I kissed his lips, hugging him tightly.

"Lea, it's only for a little while."

"I know, I just... I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too, more than anything."

...

I was sitting in the kitchen reading some cooking magazines, while Molly was preparing dinner.

"I'm making fettuccine" said Molly.

"Yum." I licked my lips.

"It's Wade's favourite too."

I laughed "it is?"

"He loves it; it's been a while since he's stayed here. It feels nice."

I nodded at her then looked at the magazine again; I found this amazing looking chocolate cake. "I wish I could cook something like that."

"They do say the way to a man's stomach is his heart" said Molly.

"I hope John likes my cooking."

"Here, why don't you help me with the pasta, I'll let you know my secret."

"Really?"

"Sure" she said handing me the wooden spoon.

We were almost done with dinner when I heard someone knocking on the back door. I walked toward the lounge room where the large glass door was. I turned on the lights and there was Wade, he was just wearing his board shorts which were so heavy because they were so wet that they were sliding off his hips. His tanned, muscled body exposed, drippings of water falling from his body to the ground. His dark hair was wet and slicked back. "Lea! Are you going to leave me out here!" he shouted.

I suddenly was alerted. "I'm sorry" I said opening the door.

"Where were you?"

"I was just lost in the view." I had no idea what I was saying.

"The view? It's kind of dark to see anything."

I just walked off in embarrassment. What was wrong with me? I felt very stupid. Wade walked into the bathroom. I went back in the kitchen, almost wanting to stick my head in the fettuccini sauce.

Molly was setting up the table. I was in my room talking to Dad, I was telling him about how John had proposed, he was kind of crazy about it but from what I told him about John, he loved him. He was very happy for me. Dad kept weeping on the phone, he kept saying about how he missed me and it was quiet at home. I started sobbing; I missed him too, more than anyone. Wade knocked on my door and began miming that dinner was ready. I nodded, wiping my eyes. I told Dad that I loved him and that I'd be home soon. I missed him so much, it made me feel really bummer. It was hard for both of us; it was the first time I left home for more than a week. We had never been apart for this long. I was starting to feel home sick. I missed everything about home.

Wade was waiting for me at the table; I sulked sitting in the chair. Everyone noticed my behaviour.

I just quietly began eating my food, while Molly, Peter and Wade were having a conversation.

"This is delicious, Molly. You're best ever" said Wade, as he ate.

"Actually Lea, made it."

Wade looked at me. I hadn't even noticed.

"You're a great cook I'd love it if you cooked for me all the time, Lea" he said.

I looked up at him when I heard my name. "Sorry?"

He smiled. "I just said that I love the pasta."

"Thanks" I sulked.

Wade frowned and looked at the other two. They both shrugged, confused by my depressive behaviour.

...

After dinner, I was laying in bed. I had been crying thinking about Dad. I felt silly because I loved it here, but he was so important to me and I missed him dearly, I just wanted my Daddy. Someone was knocking on my door but I just pulled the covers over my head. I heard the door open, someone walked in and sat on my bed, I was guessing it was Molly wanting to check on me. "Are you alright, Lea?" sounded the deep English voice.

I wiped my face, why was it that I was always crying whenever he saw me. I pulled the covers back over and sat up. I looked at Wade who had concerned look on his face.

"I just miss my Dad. I'll be fine."

"Yeah being away from home can be difficult, I miss England a lot."

I felt rather foolish. Wade was from England, his family was in a different country and here he was alone. "Why didn't you go back to England?"

"I couldn't... my family hated Nicole and didn't want me marrying her. When we did, they hated me. I haven't spoken to them since, that's why I have Molly" he said smiling.

"That's awful, well maybe when you get Adele you can go back. I'm sure they want to talk."

"I'm not too sure, maybe."

"But I do love Molly; she's the mother I never had."

"She's fantastic, she's the reason I don't get homesick."

"Yeah... but you must still miss your real parents" I said.

He lowered his gaze. "I do."

We were silent for a while. "Wade..."

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'd ever fall in love with someone else? I mean the person you loved was an absolute cow!"

He chuckled.

"But do you see yourself with someone?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't know if anyone would want to be with someone like me?"

"But you're lovely" I said.

"I can be a real dick."

"That I also know." We both chuckled.

"But say John left you, could you find yourself falling in love with someone else?" he asked.

"I guess I would be very hurt, but if this guy was good enough, then maybe?" I said.

"What if it was me?"

I was a little baffled. "If it was you... I think I might."

He smiled "goodnight Lea."

"Night."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and support. I'm back at uni so I'm trying hard to write these chapters for you guys, but I'm sorry if they're not grammatically correct or there may be spelling mistakes, I'm writing the chapters at like 1am after doing a lot of readings and things so I do apologize. Anyway, please keep reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter Love Jess. **

The Miami weather was beautiful the clear blue skies, the warm sun and cool wind brushing against your skin. I was sitting in the sand watching everybody else; families playing together, couples fooling around in the water and old people eating ice cream together. I had been staring at my mobile phone all day hoping John would call me or something at least to say he wanted to see me. I lay down looking up at the sky and closed my eyes; the weather was so nice I felt like just basking in the sun. I began dreaming about home and Dad meeting John and the two hitting it off. John and Dad were watching TV, drinking beers and enjoying each other's company. I was making them this beautiful chocolate cake and I was ready to serve it to them. But then someone spun me around and cornered me into the wall. His tight grip held my wrists as I tried to see who it was, but I was unable to see. He began kissing my forehead, then my cheeks and my nose. I heard him say "What are you doing, Lea?" The voice sounded like Wade's. "Lea?" he said again his deep voice becoming louder. I opened my eyes and there he was sitting next to me, this grin on his face as I stared at him. His head was hovering over mine, water dripping from his chin all over my face.

"Having a sleep were we?" he said.

"I didn't get much sleep, last night. I had a lot on my mind." I sat back up next to him.

"I actually slept like a baby."

I smiled. "Well, how was your swim?"

"Fantastic, the water is beautiful."

I couldn't help but linger at him, he's green eyes were gazing at me. I stared at his lips as he lightly slid his tongue over them. His broad tanned chest and long, muscular legs, I then stared at the ground, trying to vacate my mind of these thoughts.

"What is it, Lea?"

I was trying to trail my train of thought. "John... I miss him."

"Are you going to see him today?"

I shook my head, staring at my mobile. "He wants to not see each other for a while; we think it's best for us to have a little space."

"I thought you guys were supposed to be in love, why would you want space?" he bickered.

"We've seen each other almost all day, every day. Plus, I have to go home eventually; this is kind of what it's going to be like when we're apart and they say distance makes the heart grow fonder."

He chuckled. "Sure Lea, well at least this means you can spend more time with me."

I smiled.

...

The sun was beginning to set and there was still nothing from John. Wade had bought us ice creams and we were sitting on the beach. "I think I'm about to put the weight I just lost from swimming, back on with this" I said devouring my chocolate ice cream cone.

Wade snickered. "What weight? You look perfect."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Lea, I really want to see my daughter, maybe tonight?"

"Tonight?" I was a little surprised.

"Please Lea; I've been separated from her, her whole life. I just want to see her. I just want to see my only daughter." His pleading eyes were too hurt to look in to. I could feel his emotion. Of course he wanted to see his only daughter, who he has loved so much. I owed it to him, for everything he had done for me.

"But I don't even know where she is? Maybe John would know?"

"John..." He looked a little annoyed.

"Stop being stubborn! I know you two aren't best friends, but he can help you see her tonight."

"Could you ask him for me?"

"I'm not seeing him, remember"

He sighed. "I don't like this at all, but I do want to see Adele."

"You do, she's lovely. She has every bit of you in her." I smiled at him.

"Tell me more about her" he said, glee filling his face as I spoke about her.

"She's very creative; she's very loving and very intelligent."

He nodded, smiling.

"But she can be very stubborn, that's how I knew she could only be your daughter." Wade chuckled.

...

Wade drove up to John's house, where he was expecting him as they spoke earlier on the phone. "Hey" said John letting him inside, this aggravated look on his face.

"Hello." Wade sat himself on the couch. "So... nice place."

"It's not Buckingham Palace, but it'll do" said John sitting across from him, irritated.

Wade smirked. "Well... can you help me?"

"I can. Adele is staying at my brother's girlfriend's house for the night while Nicole is at the club. We can go there."

"Great, let's go."

John was wound up. "I'm only doing this because I know Lea, must have had the idea. So don't think this makes me think anything good of you."

"I don't blame you" Wade grinned.

John rolled his eyes and walked outside, Wade followed him.

...

They were at Taylor's apartment building. "So you ready to see your daughter?"

Wade nodded, walking inside the building.

They rode up in the elevator, the fifty levels made the elevator ride a little slow.

"So... how is Lea?" asked John.

"She's fine, just fantastic."

John nodded, his expression was gloomy. Wade noticed his change of mood.

"She misses you... a lot" he muttered.

A small smile appearing on John's face. "I miss her too."

The elevator stopped, the doors opened and John led Wade toward Taylor's apartment. Wade panted "what if she doesn't like me?"

"A caring, fuzzy person like you; how could she not?" said John sarcastically.

Wade frowned at him.

"Look man, I'm sure she'll love you." John patted Wade on the back.

"Thanks, but never touch me again."

John laughed as he knocked on her door. Taylor appeared with a smile as she looked at the two differing men standing in the hallway. "What did I do to get so lucky?"

John smirked. "Just came to see you, Sis." The two men walked inside.

Taylor gazed at the stranger, in her house.

"Taylor, this is Wade Barrett... he's a friend of Lea's."

"Please to meet you" said Wade gently shaking her hand.

"You're British?" she said charmed by his accent.

"I am indeed" Wade smirked. John rolled his eyes, annoyed at the two.

"Adele is here, we were just colouring in" said Taylor leading the men to the lounge room. "She's just in the bedroom, putting her pyjamas on."

They nodded, sitting down on her sofa.

"Can I get you guys something?" she asked.

"I'll have a beer thanks" said John grinning.

"I was actually asking our guest" said Taylor.

John shook his head.

Wade grinned. "I'll just have a glass of water, please if it's not too much trouble."

Taylor giggled. "Sure, I'll be right back."

"Dude, that's my brother's girlfriend!"

"She's lovely" said Wade watching her walk into the kitchen.

They stared at the cartoon on the television, when they were joined by the little girl Wade had been yearning for. His eyes watering as he watched the small, dark haired, green eyed girl run towards them.

"Hi John" she said giving John a hug.

"Hello Adele" said John cuddling her "having fun with Taylor?"

"Yeah, we're going to watch Beauty and the Beast soon" the little girl spoke.

Wade smiled at her while she sat in John's lap. John watched him.

"Hey Adele, this is my friend Wade. He has wanted to meet you for a little while now" said John pointing to Wade.

"Hello" said Wade shyly.

"Hello Wade, why do you want to see me?" she asked.

"Well, I know that you're a very special girl and I just had to meet you" said Wade.

"Here how about you talk with Wade and I go help Taylor in the kitchen" said John sitting Adele on Wade's lap. John left the two in the room.

"So how's your Mum, I actually used to be her best friend" said Wade.

"She's fine, I never see her though. I wish sometimes that she would want to play with me, but she always leaves me with someone else. I just wish my Daddy would come and get me" she said.

"Your Daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, my Mum said that he didn't love me anymore so that why were not together."

Tears trailed down Wade's face. "Someone as special as you, how could he not love you?"

She was surprised by his tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I know your Daddy loves you and he'll take you away somewhere much better, where you don't have to be left with anyone else."

"Do you know my Daddy?" she asked.

"I do" nodded Wade "but it has to be our secret you can't tell anyone especially not your Mum."

She put her finger against her lips. "I promise."

"I'm your Dad" he said smiling. He pulled out the photograph of her, himself and Nicole that was at his house.

She grinned; her eyes glittered as she looked at the photo. "You are my Daddy."

"But remember it's our secret ok."

She nodded, pretending to zip her lips. Wade chuckled.

"I love you my darling and Daddy will take you home."

She smiled, hugging him. Wade wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Alright, go see how John is doing."

She walked into the kitchen. Wade took a moment to gather himself together, he was very happy to have seen Adele.

John and Taylor returned with Adele. Taylor handed Wade his glass of water and he chugged it down. "Thank you" he said handing the empty glass back to her "so it was lovely to meet you, Taylor"

"It was nice to meet you too."

He kneeled down next to Adele "I'll see you soon; I hope you enjoy Beauty and the Beast." He winked at her, as she winked back.

"Bye Wade" she said waving at them. "Bye John."

...

"So how did it feel?" asked John as they walked back to the car.

"Just like I knew it would feel... thank you John for letting me see her, I truly do appreciate it and the other day, I was completely out of line." said Wade.

John smiled. "Its fine, I guess I owe it to you, you're my fiancé's boss and you've done a lot for her."

"I've done hardly anything, she deserved some happiness."

"Wade, I don't know what your intentions are, you seem like an alright guy but I feel like you're more of a threat, than anything else."

"Intentions?" he bellowed "she's my assistant, she's just an employee. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You may not admit your feelings, but I know there's something there" said John.

"You're being absolutely ludicrous John! I don't have any feelings for her."

John shook his head. "Alright don't admit it, just know that I am very much in love with her and I'd do anything and everything to make her happy."

"And she loves you, very much so, so please don't do anything I wouldn't otherwise I'd be forced to break that pretty face of yours" Wade warned.

John nodded. "I'd do nothing to hurt her.

"Well this taking time off crap, it is hurting her. You wanting to be away from her shows her you don't want to be with her. So just be a man and go see her. She's been waiting all morning for you to call her."

...

Wade had arrived home and John had followed. The two men entered the house, it was quite late now. I was lying on the couch watching television, John looked at Wade. He smiled as he watched John jump on the couch next to me. I looked up at his gorgeous face, smiling at me, his adorable dimples appeared. "John!" I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Hello beautiful, miss me?"

"I did miss you." I kissed his cheeks, then his lips.

"I missed you too, I love you."

"Don't make me not see you again" I said.

He smiled "never again."

Wade sighed and walked into his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

I was sitting in the kitchen with Molly. She had been growing some petunias in the garden and wanted to have them in the house. I was helping her put them in some vases. Wade walked into the room where the two of us were. "Morning" he replied sitting next to me.

"Good morning" I said grinning at him.

He smiled seeing my elated mood. "Well you look happy."

"John stayed the night. He left this morning for work."

Wade's expression changed. "Lovely" he said sarcastically.

I was far too happy to notice him as I carefully placed the flowers in one of the vases. I was glad John and I had gotten to be closer now.

"Anyway... how was meeting Adele!" I exclaimed.

This smile immediately appeared on his face as I mentioned her name. "She's great. Absolutely amazing, it just made me love her so much more. Walking away from her was just heartbreaking for me."

He lowered his head. I grabbed onto his hand, he looked up at me and I smiled. "I'm sure she was very glad to meet you. Do you think she knows you're her Dad?"

This sly smirk appeared on his face. "I think she has a feeling, Lea."

I looked at him weirdly. From the tone of his voice, he was up to something. "What did you do?"

He chuckled. "Nothing."

Molly laughed watching the two of us. "Is this all you do at work?"

"God no! Not in Wade Barrett's office! He would have you sentenced if you were anywhere out of line at work."

Wade smirked. "I just like to have everyone working hard."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah it feels great having the office run by Hitler."

"Maybe Julius Caesar." He added, still chuckling.

I shook my head. There was a knock on the door and Molly went to answer it.

"Is it your boyfriend?" he teased.

"Fiancé" I said flashing my ring finger.

Molly walked back in the kitchen. "It's somebody to see you, dear" she said looking at me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure dear, but she has a small child with her."

I looked at Wade, who was looking at me. The thought in both our minds, that this small child may be Adele. Wade stayed in the kitchen as I walked with Molly to the door. I saw Taylor through the door way. "Hi Taylor."

"Hi Lea, I'm so sorry to bother you. But I'm supposed to take care of Adele today but she kept insisting that she wanted to stay with you today."

"With me?" I said looking at the little girl standing next to Taylor.

Adele smiled.

"Yes, well all morning she was begging to be dropped off here, so if you don't mind." Taylor looked like she could use the day to herself, her normally styled hair was frizzy and messy.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's no problem."

She grinned. "Thank you, so much. I'll pick her up tonight."

I nodded, smiling kindly at her as Taylor left. I took Adele's hand and led her inside. The smile was imminent on the little girl's face that she was very happy to be here. I led her inside the kitchen where Wade was sitting at the table. Adele let go of my hand and ran toward Wade. "Daddy!" she yelled.

He smiled and embraced his daughter, picking her up and placing her on his lap. "I missed you sweetheart" he said kissing her on the cheek "but what did I say about keeping our secret."

She covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry Daddy. I just wanted to see you."

He laughed. "It's alright, everyone in this house can share our secret and they're my friends, especially Lea." The two looked at me sitting across from them. I smiled. It was so nice to see Wade with his daughter, he loved her so much and it looked like Adele had grown a fondness towards him.

Adele took her backpack off her back and placed it in front of her. She opened the zip and searched inside for something. She pulled out a DVD. "I brought Beauty and the Beast."

"I haven't watched that movie in a long time" I said.

Wade smiled. "I guess we should pop it in." Adele nodded.

"I can make some popcorn" said Molly entering the kitchen.

"Popcorn sounds great" said Wade "we can all watch it together."

...

We were in the middle of the movie. Belle and the Beast were about to dance to '_Tale as old as time.'_ "I love this part" said Adele excited. Wade and I looked at each smiling. She sat in between us, Molly and Peter also joined us to watch the film.

Adele tapped my shoulder and I leaned toward her. "You remind me of Belle."

I smiled. "Thank you, that's such a nice compliment. You know your Dad actually took me dancing once."Wade looked at me angrily for bringing it up.

Adele grinned. "Really Dad?"

He turned his attention to Adele. "Yes... only once."

"Just like Belle and Beast" she said.

Wade looked up at me, I nodded to him.

"Yes like Belle and Beast" he said to her.

"Could you do it again?" she voiced.

"Do what?" he said.

"Dance." This excited smile appeared on her innocent face.

I looked at Wade unwillingly. He had the same hesitant expression.

"The song is about to start, quickly" the little girl urged. She pushed us off the couch.

"Yes, we would love to see this" said Peter chuckling, sitting next to Adele.

Molly smiled "the child wants to see it." Molly cuddled next to Adele. She moved closer to the older woman.

I smiled quite discomfited as we stood up together. He smiled back. We just stood parallel to one another.

"Put your hand around her waist, Dad" said Adele.

"You're quite bossy aren't you" said Wade.

Adele giggled. Molly cuddled the little girl "I wonder where she got that from."

I laughed. Wade shook his head at the two other females then turned his attention to me. He placed his hand on my waist and then took my other hand in his. I placed my free hand on his shoulder as he gently swayed me to the sound of the Disney song. His gaze deep into the eyes of mine, I could feel this time as if he was looking if it were the last time he would ever see me. I looked up into his eyes, almost losing thought of everything around us. Then the sound of clapping interrupted us. Adele was putting her hands together as she was entertained by our portrayal of the characters in her movie. We looked at each other awkwardly. "That was great" said the little girl. Wade sat back down on the sofa.

I suddenly heard my mobile phone go off. A text message appeared on the screen. It was from Taylor it read: **I won't be coming tonight, Nicole is leaving tonight and she's going to pick up Adele in 15 minutes.**

I gasped reading the text, Nicole coming here... to her old house where her ex-husband was now currently staying. This wasn't good. I rushed to the rest of the group of people who were watching the rest of the movie. "Alright you three need to go" I said pointing to the adults sitting on the couch.

"What?" said Wade.

"Nicole is coming here in 15 minutes; you guys need to be gone!"

"Well we can stay can't we?" said Peter.

Molly hit the older man in the back of the head. "No we can't stay; she'll suspect that Lea has something to do with us" said Molly "we need to go."

"Alright" he said massaging the back of his head where Molly had struck him.

Wade nodded at the two he looked down at his daughter, her head lowered, she looked miserable. He kneeled next to her. He could see the tears in her eyes. "I want to go with her, Daddy. I want to stay with you" she cried into his shoulder. Wade wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Sweetheart, I wish more than anything in the world for you to stay with me. But I just need a little time first and to make sure you come home sooner I can't let your mother know that I am here alright" said Wade.

She was still upset. "I just want to stay with you and Lea, like Belle and Beast."

Wade chuckled. "I just need you to keep quiet for just a little while longer. Then we'll go back to that very soon ok."

She nodded.

"That's my girl, Daddy loves you so much. I'll bring you back home very soon." Tears began trailing down his face as he cuddled his daughter one more time.

"I love you too."

He nodded kissing her cheek, before he, Molly and Peter left. She stood there staring at the door. I took her little hand in to mine. "I know what it's like to have an amazing Dad, I love my Dad and you Adele, have a very loving and caring father who will love and protect you."

"What about your mother?" she asked.

"She left me when I was a baby, but my Dad never let me feel any love lost because of her. He loved me more than any two parents could." I smiled.

"Like my Dad does" she said.

"Exactly."

There was a knocking on the door. I immediately knew it was Nicole. I turned to Adele, who looked a little scared. I opened the door and there was this young man wearing a driver's uniform. "Hello?"

"Are you Miss Lea?" he said.

"Yeah?" I looked outside and there was Nicole sitting inside the car, she almost looked shocked staring at the house. The driver signalled for her to come over. She got out of the car and timidly walked toward me. She kept staring at the house, almost terrified.

"Are you alright Nicole?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She straightened herself up but stayed outside. She looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you staying in this house?"

"My friend lent it to me" I said.

She still looked at me with doubt. "How is this possible? This used to be... wait who is this friend?"

It angered me that she wanted to know so much about the house. She didn't seem to care all those years ago, in my opinion she had lost her right to know anything. "What is it to you?" I shouted "it has least of all to do anything with you."

She glared at my angry tone. Nicole shook her head; the house seemed to be giving her chills. "Where's my daughter?"

Adele walked outside. "Bye Lea."

"Bye sweetheart" I said giving her a hug.

Nicole watched neglectfully. "I'll be in the car."

Adele sighed.

"Oh wait, you forgot something." I grabbed one of the roses Wade had given me and handed it to Adele. She smiled as she put it her backpack.

"It's the magical rose, take care of it" I whispered.

"I will, Lea" she said leaving.

...

Wade, Molly and Peter decided to have dinner at the local McDonalds. They knew Nicole would never go there as she had banned herself from fast food so she could keep her figure."I can't let her take my daughter from me this time" said Wade "not again; I don't want to see her upset again."

"I wouldn't be able to bear not seeing the little one anymore" said Molly.

"She deserves to be home with her family, which is us" said Peter.

Wade nodded. "She deserves everything in the world and I will make sure she'll get it."

Molly and Peter looked at each other, almost sharing the same idea in their head.

"Adele could really use the love of a mother, someone positive who already cares a lot for her" said Molly.

"A mother? But she'd have you." Wade was confused.

Molly shook her head. "What about someone who cares for Adele's father?"

Wade still had that confused expression on his face.

"Lea" said Molly.

"Lea! What has this got to do with her?" Wade shouted.

"We know there is something between you two. Something is there" said Peter.

"There is nothing between us" Wade said "why does everyone keep saying that."

"Because it's true, you know it's true. Why else would you do all these incredibly kind things to help her?" asked Molly. She raised her eyebrows, smirking at him.

"Because..." he stuttered "she's my employee... and I wanted to help her."

"Would you stop being a foolish boy and admit that you do have feelings for her" Molly shouted, slapping Wade in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Wade squealed as he put his hand on the sore part of his head.

"Hurts don't it" said Peter. Wade nodded.

"Stupid males" said Molly shaking her head.

"Look, she is engaged and finally happy that is all I want for her."

"She could be happier with you" said Molly. Wade shook his head.

"We all watched you two together, when you two were dancing. Almost like a real fairy tale" said Peter.

Wade felt divided. He had no idea what to do.


	18. Chapter 18

I was cleaning up the house, thinking about poor Adele having to be away from Wade. It was heartbreaking. I heard the door open and Peter, Molly and Wade entered the house. I walked out of the kitchen and joined them. "You cleaned up, dear?" said Molly looking at the house.

"Just a little" I said smiling.

"Sad to see Adele go, it was nice to have her home" said Peter.

Wade nodded. He sat on the couch, looking depressed. Molly and Peter exchanged looks then they looked at me. I smiled at them and sat next to Wade. The two left to go in the other room, to leave us alone.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just feel terrible for making her have to stay one minute longer with that horrible woman" said Wade, anger echoed through his voice as he tightened his fists.

I placed my hand over his shoulder. "You'll have her back soon, I know it. This time she can say herself how much she would be happier with you."

He looked at me; a small one sided smile appeared on his face. "Thank you Lea." His hand then reached for my waist and I felt like my body was getting closer to his.

"For what?" I asked.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to meet my daughter." His hypnotizing gaze did not leave mine as we faced each other. This energy filled around us, I felt this pull towards him. Our lips were centimetres away.

"It's wasn't me... it was... John. John" I repeated. Wade looked at me confused.

The thought of John came into my head and I stared at the diamond ring that was on my finger. I then moved away from the Englishman.

Wade looked at regretfully. "I'm sorry, Lea."

"No it's fine... I'm just going to go to bed." I turned around and paced to my bedroom.

Wade sighed as he sunk into the couch.

...

I didn't sleep at all last night. I just kept thinking about how I could have actually kissed my boss. For the past couple of days, I had felt like I had some strange new feelings toward Wade. I was finding that I almost started to like him; everything he did was becoming nice to me. But then I thought about John and how I was absolutely crazy about him, but I could never cheat on him. I could feel my eyes were red because I hadn't slept and I probably had the worst bags under my eyes. What was becoming of me, couldn't I just have one man in my life.

I heard my door open and someone sat on the side of my bed. I pretended to be asleep, under my sheets. I could feel their fingers trailing down my arm and I couldn't help but giggle because I was very ticklish. I then sat up laughing and glanced to my side. John was sitting with a grin on his face. I smiled, putting my arms around his neck and stealing a kiss from him. I touched his lips with my fingers and kissed his lips again. He grinned.

"Why did you have to come now? I look horrible." I suddenly remembered how I must have looked like a zombie from a scary film.

"You look beautiful" he said stroking my face with his hand. I smiled; he always gave me tingles all over my body whenever he complimented me. He was the sweetest man in the world.

"No, you're beautiful." I stared at him. I then realised how much I loved him and how lovely he was.

He smiled. "Well I did come here to tell you something."

"Yes tell me."

"Nicole was fired last night" said John.

"What!" I exclaimed. I was shocked. "How did this happen?"

"Last night, Matt fired her. He told her that she hardly took care of the place and I'm guessing she's left Miami. She must have taken Adele with her."

"Do you know where they might have gone?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I just know my brother and Taylor are now in charge, so there is a huge party tonight!"

"Wow, that's fantastic!"

"Yeah, so be ready at 8 tonight and I'll come get you. Ask Wade to come as well."

"Wade?" I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, we're mutual now" said John stealing another kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"I love you" I said.

He grinned. "You know how happy it makes me; every time I hear you say that."

I kissed his cheeks, then his neck and then his lips. "I love you John."

"I love you too" he said leaving. He left my bedroom door open and I saw Wade sitting by the table reading the paper. He looked up at me, smiling kindly. I smiled back then huddled up back in my bed.

...

I was putting on my short lilac laced, strapless dress with my black peep toed heels. Wade knocked on my door. I looked up at him and smiled. It had been quite awkward between me and Wade. We just tried to forget anything had happened. I asked him to come but he said he wasn't in the mood.

"You look beautiful, Lea."

"Thank you" I said. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

He nodded. "Not really my scene and this time you won't be my date so I wouldn't really want to go."

I was quite moved by his comment but I didn't really know what to say. There was another silence between us.

"Have fun tonight" he said.

"I will."

He nodded and left.

I looked back at my reflection in my mirror; I didn't quite understand what was happening. My thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a horn repeatedly beeping outside. I knew it was John, immediately a smile returned on my face. "Bye everyone" I said leaving.

Molly and Peter watched Wade's gloomy sentiment. He was sitting in the couch feeling down. He suddenly stood up. "I'm leaving tonight to go back." He stormed into his bedroom and started packing his things. Molly and Peter were quite baffled by his sudden exclaim.

"What? What about Lea?" asked Molly.

"She can stay if she wants, I just want to leave. I can't stay here forever" he said. "I have to go back anyway; my office isn't going to run itself."

Peter nodded "I'll get the car running."

...

Everyone at the club looked gleeful; it was almost like the wicked witch had been melted. John linked his fingers with mine, as we walked inside. I was very happy to be with him. We met up with Matt and Taylor, they had never looked happier. "Drinks on the house!" yelled Matt.

I grinned at the thought of delicious cocktails. John looked at me shaking his head.

"Remember last time."

I frowned at him "I'll be fine, just go fetch your fiancé a drink."

John laughed. "And it begins." I slapped his arm as he walked toward the bar.

"So your boss is pretty cute" said Taylor "why didn't you tell me before?"

"My boss!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, the British guy... he is pretty sexy, why didn't he come?"

"He's not a real party guy."

"I bet it must be hard to work with him around."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, it's hard because he's such a prick when it comes to work."

She chuckled. "Well we just fired our boss! She is long gone!"

"It must be nice to have her gone."

"It is, but I'll miss Adele."

I thought about the adorable little girl. "I miss her too."

John returned with my drink. "Now take it easy on these, I don't want to be embarrassed here."

"I won't!" I exclaimed, sipping my drink.

...

I had a few more drinks and I felt a little more alive. John knew I had drunk a little more than I could handle, but he kept a close eye on me. Taylor and I had been going crazy all night, dancing and drinking. Matt then joined us on the dance floor, but the two looked like they were about to have sexual intercourse then and there. I decided to go back to my man. John was sitting in the booth with a beer in one hand. I sat myself in his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. "John... I need to talk to you."

"What is it beautiful?" he asked.

I kissed him on the cheek, his flattery always made me feel great. "I think I want to go back home, I've been in Miami for a while now. But I really miss home. I mean the whole reason I came was to get over this person and now I've gained someone that truly loves me. I couldn't be any luckier. I'm with someone who wants to be with me forever."

"I think you should go to, you have a life there. I guess the first time you were leaving I wasn't ready yet. But I think you have to go."

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course I'll miss you. But you're my fiancé and we have our whole lives" he said holding my hand.

I pushed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his hands around my waist. Then I pulled away. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Maybe I'll visit you."

"YES!" I exclaimed.

John laughed at my excitement. "Alright, calm down please."

I looked over to the crowd and saw Taylor dancing toward me. "Your boss is outside" she said in my ear "he wants to talk."

I had no idea as to what this was about. "I'll be back" I said to John. He smiled.

I walked outside to the front, where I looked for the tall, Englishman. I felt someone tap me from behind. I turned around and stared at his tall figure, I almost felt dizzy. He looked a little amused by my tipsy demeanour.

"Are you alright Lea?"

"I'm fantastic." I kept trying to stand still and balance myself.

He chuckled "Well... I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back home."

"You are?"

He nodded. "You can stay? I just need to get back."

"I want to go with you!" I exclaimed.

"You want to come?" he asked surprised.

"Please! I really miss home and I want to go back to my own bed" I sulked.

Wade couldn't help but smirk. He had never seen me drunk.

"Please Wade! I want to go with you!" I said.

Wade looked behind me and John was standing at the door of the club, a couple of metres away. He looked at me. "Did you tell, John?"

"Yes! Yes... we were just talking about it and he said he's fine, he knows I miss home now will you take me?" I put my hands on hips and glared at him.

He smiled. "Alright hurry up, the flight leaves in three hours. I'll have to ring Molly and tell her to pack your things."

"Yay!" I said jumping up in the air "I'm going home!"

Wade shook his head as he dialled his phone. "Alright, alright go say goodbye to John."

"John" I said turning around. He was standing there watching, this kind smile on his face. I ran toward him.

"So you're leaving now?"

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my body. "We'll see each other soon."

He smiled. "Of course, remember you and me have to take a special walk one day."

Tear trailed down my face. He wiped them with his hands.

"Don't cry beautiful, I promised to never see you cry again and here you're crying."

I chuckled. He pushed his lips to mine for a strong kiss. I didn't want to stop kissing him.

"I love you, Lea."

"I love you."

He held my hand and walked me toward Wade, who was waiting.

"Take care of her" said John.

Wade nodded as he sat inside the car. I got inside and wound down the window.

"Why does this remind me of the other night?" said John grinning.

"I wish I could ask you to come with me, like last time."

"Yeah me too." His dimples appeared as he smiled.

I kissed him one last time. "Bye John."

"Bye Lea."

Peter then drove off; I stared back at John who watched us leave.


	19. Chapter 19

The place was bright; all I could see was light. Dad had his arm linked with mine and he was looking at me smiling. I looked at him confused but then he began walking me towards this white carpet. I looked at the end of the carpet and there was a man in a suit. I was now eager to walk down the aisle; I knew John was waiting for me. I walked towards him, Dad was with me. He turned around and smiled. He looked so handsome in a suit. But he then walked past me and Dad. I turned around to see who he was with and it was Ivana. She was wearing the same wedding dress that I had on but it looked better on her. She and John were kissing; I didn't understand any of this. What was happening? I kept calling out to him, but he couldn't hear me. Tears trailed down my face, I felt betrayed by him and what was he doing with her! This woman that I absolutely cannot stand! Why wasn't Ivana with Randy? Then I thought about Randy, all these questions surfaced in my mind. Where was he? What had happened to him? Did he still think about me?

I opened my eyes, my mind trying to remember where I was. My head was leaning on someone's shoulder, that someone being Wade. He didn't seem to mind as he had fallen asleep. I sat up looking outside the airplane window. We were up in the sky it seemed that the sun was rising. I couldn't believe that dream that I had, dreaming about Ivana and John that was weird. I had no idea what it meant. Did I think Ivana was going to steal John away from me, but how could she, she had Randy. I missed Randy. It was hard being away from him, but at the same time I hated him and wanted to be away from him. I looked at Wade who was sound asleep; he looked so peaceful and happy. I was wondering what he was dreaming about, probably Adele. I was a little scared going back home having to face everybody again, but I stared at the engagement ring on my finger and I knew I wasn't alone anymore.

Wade had been snoring away, while I sat and ate my breakfast. I was watching some romantic movie on the monitor in front of me. I stared at Wade as his head now fell on my shoulder; I tried not to move so he wouldn't wake up. I didn't know how I felt about him. I was confused; I know felt something for him. I mean we almost kissed while we were in Miami. But maybe he had forgotten about it. I thought not to push it, I was engaged to a lovely man, who loved me and I didn't need any more drama.

Suddenly the plane began landing and Wade woke up. He was quite shaken when he felt his ear on my skin. He jolted up, fixing his hair. I chuckled. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Just a little while, but your head weighs a tonne."

He smirked. "It holds my huge brain."

...

We landed at the airport and checked out together. Wade led me to his personal car where his driver was waiting outside. It was so good to be back home, seeing all the parks, buildings even going past our office was exciting. I missed home a lot and I couldn't wait to see my Dad. The car pulled up to my driveway, I almost felt like crying because I was so glad to be home and I knew my Dad was inside. I looked back at Wade, who had a kind smile. The driver got outside and took out my luggage from the trunk of the car. I got out and Wade followed.

"Thank you so much for everything, Wade" I said.

"I did nothing" he said.

I shook my head. "If you hadn't had insisted on me going, I don't think I'd ever be as happy as I as I am today."

"Anything to see you smile, Lea" he said.

I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I could feel him put his arms around my waist and then he rested his chin on top of my head. My face stared at his chest. He then let me go.

"If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have been able to see my daughter, speaking of... I actually won't be in work tomorrow. I'm off to find Adele and bring her back."

"Wow, you found her?"

"Yes, John messaged me and they found where Nicole is, so I'll be going later tonight."

"So how long will you be gone for?"

"I don't know, but I can't stay from Adele any longer."

I nodded. "Well then, I guess I'll see you then."

He smiled. "It was a lot of fun."

I chuckled. "I had the best time, especially with you and Adele."

"Look Lea... about the other night, I am very sorry. I hope you don't think badly of me, I just got caught up in the moment. It will never happen again."

"Oh, it's fine. It was my fault as well, I guess" I said.

We glanced at each other awkwardly. "Well... don't keep your father waiting. I'm going to head off, but I'm glad you got something out of this, Lea."

"I did and a lot of new friends, if you talk to Molly and Peter, please tell them I miss them."

"I will" he said sitting inside the car.

I waved good bye and heading up to my house. I watched as Wade's car drove off. I knocked on the door eagerly, waiting for it to open. I heard the lock open and the door creaked as it opened. I looked in absolute horror at who was standing in my door way. "What are you doing here?"

I was face to face with the blue eyed, tanned skinned, handsome man who had broken my heart. He had a huge smile on his face as he looked at me but seeing me angry his expression changed. "I just came to see your Dad, I was leaving anyway."

I shook my head, angrily as I tried to pull my luggage inside. Randy watched me struggle. "Here let me help you."

He easily pulled my bags inside. I just didn't say anything to him.

"It's nice to see you Lea, I missed you."

I was still silent as I watched him walk away. I had no idea what he was doing in my house, it angered me so much. I took a deep breath and walked inside locking the door. I found my Dad sitting on the couch watching football, with two plates of pizza and two glasses of beer. He glanced up at me and jumped to his feet. "My Lea!"

I grinned "Dad!"

He pulled me in for a hug, squeezing me. He kissed my head, numerous times. "I didn't know you were coming home today, I would have come to get you."

"Wade's driver dropped me."

He glanced down at my hand and looked at the ring on my finger. He was dazzled by the diamond ring as he pulled my hand out so he could have a closer inspection. "Well the boy has nice choice; well of course he does to have fallen in love with my daughter."

I laughed. "He does have great choice." I then looked back at the table of food that looked like it had been a lunch for two and I think I had kicked the other member out.

Dad looked at me awkwardly. "So you must have seen Randy?"

"Yeah... he said he was leaving."

"Well he comes here often, he always asks about you. He told me about what happened when he came to see you at the airport."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I don't want to talk about him."

"Alright, tell me about this new man in your life. He sounds like a great guy."

I was euphoric thinking about him as I sat on the couch next to Dad. "He's just amazing Dad, you'd love him. He's kind, sporty, funny, romantic and he's very good looking, I mean he's body is like something of a sports model."

"It's everything I want in a guy" he said sarcastically.

I chuckled. "But Dad, he loves me so much. I just feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world when I'm with him. He takes so much care of me and he just wants to be with me, that's all I want. I just want someone who just wants to be with me." 

Dad nodded. "He sounds like he makes my little girl very happy."

"He does" I said smiling. "I love him a lot."

"So when is the big date then, I mean he's proposed when do you two think you want to get married?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I think this is more of a promise ring than an engagement ring. It's more of a promise that we're committed to each other, even though we live apart. I don't know if we'd get married anytime soon."


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow Chapter 20! I can't believe we've gotten this far. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I love that you guys are enjoying this story. Let's see how Lea is going now that she is back home, John is in Miami, Wade is trying to get Adele back and Randy... she doesn't want to see. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to REVIEW! **

I was at the airport waiting for John; he was going to come visit me. I couldn't wait to see him. The doors opened and out came many people but I couldn't see John. I walked in the front of the crowd and there he was. I grinned, happiness filling my body as I looked at this handsome man. I ran towards him, his arms wide open. I embraced him tightly as I pulled away I stared into his blue eyes. But they looked a little different, normally he looked at me with love but he didn't really this time. He turned to look over his shoulder and there was Ivana. She walked toward us and linked her arm with his and the two kissed. I was outraged, not again! I opened my eyes, sitting up. My face was covered with sweat as I panted breathlessly. I found myself in my own room, in my own bed. What was happening in my dreams? What was wrong with me? Was I afraid something bad would happen and this whole thing with John would turn out to be a dream also?

I decided to let the morning slide as today was my first day back at the office, I walked in and everything seemed to look the same. I was still the first person there, I was a little sad that Wade wouldn't be in but I was excited to see my old friends. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat at my desk, glad there was no replacement in my place. I looked at all my unread emails, there must have been hundreds. This would have taken me weeks to look through. Then I looked at my folder that was labelled 'Randy.' I let a breath out and hovered my mouse cursor over it and clicked delete. I decided it was time to move on with my life and the first thing since coming back was to try to feel the reality that Randy was no longer something I had a right to think about. I began noticing people walking in and grinned, waiting for someone to notice that I was back. I then saw a stressed looking woman storming inside; it was my usually happy friend Adele. Seeing her did remind me of Wade's daughter but I looked at her sadly as she huffed inside. She then noticed me sitting at my desk and her grin returned. I was ecstatic as I got up from my chair. We ran toward each other in our four inch heels, jumping up and down while we held each other's hand. "I can't believe you're here Lea!"

"Yes I'm back now!" I said.

"Where have you been? One minute I see you at the Christmas party with our boss! Which was a little strange and then you were gone."

"I went for a little holiday and I have a lot to tell you, but how are you? How's Phillip?"

She frowned hearing his name. "We're not together anymore."

"Well we were together for a little while, but then Mr Barrett transferred him to New York so I decided to break it off with him, so he could work there. Phillip did want to go and I didn't want to hold him back, I mean we were only together for a few weeks."

"I'm sorry Adele; I wish I didn't bring it up."

She smiled. "It's alright, I'm happy with my decision... I guess it proved to me that if Phil really wanted to be with me he would have stayed."

I nodded. "You deserve much more than that."

"Anyway, back to work I guess. Mr Barrett has been gone for a while as well, you two weren't together were you?" she joked.

I smirked. "Seriously me and Mr Barrett? No way!"

"But seriously what was up with you two, I have never seen him dance with anyone before and he was dancing with you. We were all surprised."

The party seemed like years ago. "He's actually very nice once you get to know him. I actually think you would get along fine with him."

She smiled. "Sure, but I'm so glad to see you, I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too, I actually made a painting and I instantly knew I had to give it to you."

"You made a painting for me?" she said pressing her hand to her chest.

I nodded. I grabbed her wrist and walked into Wade's office. "Are you sure we can be inside here?" She looked nervously around.

"Its fine" I said grabbing one of the canvases that were put to the side. I tossed through a dozen paintings, Adele was quite surprised I had painted so many. "This is for you."

She held up the painting, staring at it. "Lea, this is beautiful."

I smiled. The painting was of Miami Beach, but I had pained the scene during the night. It was dazzled by the dark navy sea and glowing lights from the streets. I had painted one night while I couldn't sleep. "I'm glad you like it."

"It's beautiful, thank you." She put her arms around my back embracing me. I hugged her back, I felt a little bad about what had happened between her and Phil but I knew she was strong and could do well on her own. I was pulling away, when I accidently scratched her arm. "Ow!" she moaned touching the sore spot.

"I'm sorry must have been my ring, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...It..." she stopped as she looked at the diamond ring on my hand, especially which finger it was on. She then looked back up at me. I blushed, smiling.

"Oh my god! Are you? You are! You're engaged!" she exclaimed.

I grinned. "I am engaged."

"I can't believe this! How did this happen? Wait... who is he?"

"Well it's not Randy, let's get that out there." She nodded.

"John... I met him in Miami and he is just the perfect guy. You'd love him" I said.

"This John proposed a little early, didn't he?" she said. "Not that it's bad, I'm just saying."

I smiled. "I know it's REALLY early, but that's what I love about him. He loves me a lot and I just want to be with someone who will love me and who's romantic and someone who makes me feel special, no man has ever made me feel as happy as he has."

She grinned "I'm just happy to see you happy. It's been a while."

"I am happy, Adele."

"I guess we should get to work, before Barrett notices we're in his office from his cameras." She walked back to her desk.

I looked around the office ceiling. "He has cameras?"

I looked down at his desk and I found an envelope with the word 'Lea' written on the front. I opened the letter and it read:_ Lea, welcome back, I hope you have settled back in fine. Now just because I'm not here doesn't mean for you not to do anything. There is a heap of filing that needs to be done by Friday. Much appreciated Mr Barrett. _

I rolled my eyes after reading the letter, scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin. I cringed as I gazed at the piles of folders that were assembled on his desk. "Thanks sir."

...

I decided to go to the local Thai place for lunch, I was absolutely starving and I knew I had spent a lot of money in Miami and wasn't working. So I knew I could get a delicious serving of Singapore Noodles for $7.00. I sat at the table, eating my food. I had received a text from John saying he missed me. I began texting a reply when I looked up and there was my old friend sitting by himself eating his noodles. I knew he must have seen me and decided to sit away. Of course we had to have lunch at the same place, at the same time. Did the world hate me? I watched him eat his food, but he didn't look at me. I was still angry at him, but I did miss him. I hated how we were once the best of friends and now looked at each other like total strangers. Of course the two of us had to be eating by ourselves on opposite sides of the restaurant. We both continued not to look at each other, but I did feel bad for kicking him out the other day when he wanted to hang with my Dad. I took a deep breath and moved to sit at his table. "Hello."

"Hey" he said.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked. I was nervous as hell.

He grinned. "Of course you can, Lea."

I smiled and sat across from him. "You got the noodles too."

"Of course they're delicious and cheap."

I chuckled. Then there was silence between us as we chewed on our noodles. We were both waiting for the other to say something.

"I'm sorry about the other day Randy that was very rude of me" I said.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been there you asked me not to be your friend anymore and I shouldn't have been at your house."

"You can still talk to my Dad and I know I said that, but you have to understand how upset I was. I just thought not seeing you anymore would just make it easier for me so I didn't want to see you."

"So can we be friends again?" This childish smile appeared on his face as he awaited my answer.

I chuckled. "Of course, we can be friends."

"Thank god!"

I laughed. "So how have you been?"

"I've been fine, work is the same."

I decided to ask the unbearable question. "How is Ivana?"

He smiled; he could see that it still hurt to ask. "She's fine... she's actually pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I said shocked.

He nodded. "I'm going to be a father."

It still hurt knowing that he was now having his own family but I knew how much Randy wanted to be a parent, especially since his own relationship with his parents was not the best. "Congratulations, I know you two will make great parents."

He smiled. "Thank you, Lea. It means the most coming from you. But I'm so excited; I'm going to be a Dad."

"I really mean it; I know you would make the best father."

"Well, enough about me how was your holiday? How was Miami?"

I smiled as I furtively, removed my ring finger off and put it on the opposite hand. "It was great, I loved it there."

"I'm glad you had fun." He then looked at his watch "I guess I should get back, but it was good to talk to you Lea."

"It was good to talk to you too."

"I'm glad we're friends again, there's nothing I want more."

I smiled.

"Maybe we could hang out tonight, just like old times" he asked.

"Um... I have plans tonight."

"Oh... That's cool."

"It's with Bethany" I laughed.

"Ew... well I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, I guess" I said waving at him as he walked away.

I sulked watching him walk away; I then switched my ring back to the other hand and left.

...

After work I had decided to see Bethany for a catch up, she had two glasses of red wine waiting for me as I walked in. "Lea!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Bethany" I said.

"Uncle Paul told me you had something exciting to tell me" she said pushing me on the couch. I was a little started by her crazy behaviour, but then again when was she not crazy.

"Well tell me!"

I put my hand out and showed off my diamond ring. She grabbed my hand staring at my ring closer.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

I nodded.

"Who is he?"

"His name is John, he lives in Miami and he's just... indescribable."

"John... he sounds sexy" said Bethany imagining him.

"Oh he is... he's gorgeous. He has these beautiful blue eyes, the adorable smile which dimples appear from his cheeks and this body of a body builder, he has muscles where I had no idea you could have."

"So you finally are over Randy. God I have no idea why you even liked that annoying dick!"

I shook my head. "You two will never get along."

"No way" she said.

"Well... Randy and I actually kissed before I left for Miami."

"YOU DID?"

I nodded.

"Well wasn't it everything you wanted."

"It was... but it felt hollow. He's married. So I told him I never wanted to see him again... that was until today when I went to have lunch and I decided to let go of my pride and talk to him."

"Then..." she asked eagerly.

"Then nothing... I actually found out Ivana is pregnant and Randy is so happy about it, he just looked so good." I said.

"Just be careful Lea."

"I am."

"Just promise you will be careful."

"Bethany, when I was away I felt like all my baggage had been thrown out and I was free to do anything, but coming back I feel like all this baggage is being attached to me again... like I've been having these weird dreams" I explained.

"Weird dream?" she said concerned.

"Just don't judge me."

"I don't judge!"

"Alright, you don't judge."

"Wait, are these sexual dreams?"

"NO!" I sighed. "I've been having dreams about Ivana stealing John away from me; I think I've gone beyond paranoid!"

"Maybe you're being self conscious, you've been hurt before and you don't want it to happen again. I'm just saying, you're engaged now so don't be doing something you may regret with someone else."

"Bethany, I don't love him anymore, we're just friends now. Plus he's wife is having their baby, I don't think he's thinking about wanting to be with me anyway" I said. "But I'm scared that I might lose him and I don't want someone coming in and ruining everything for me. I won't let that happen to me again."

"Good, because I really want to see this John." I laughed.

...

When I got home, I called up John straight away. "Hey baby, how are you?"

"I'm good, it's nice to hear your voice" he said on the other line.

"I just miss you a lot."

"I miss you two beautiful."

"John... I want to get married."

"So do I; that's why I proposed remember?" he laughed.

"No... I mean, I want to get married next week."

John was silent.

"John? I'm serious. I want to get married next week."

"I'll be there tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

It was another day of work and I was almost finished doing all of the filing that Wade had so kindly left for me. I huffed while trying to get through the fifth pile. My friend Adele came rushing toward me, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. "Oh my god! Lea!"

I looked at her confused. "What is it?"

"I just heard that Mr Barrett won't be back till next week, so someone is coming to fill in" she said.

"Someone is coming to fill in?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's supposed to be a good friend of Mr Barrett's, probably just the same. Imagine that another Barrett."

"I can't imagine it" I said. The idea of another Wade wasn't that bad.

"Yeah he's going to be here soon, so better be ready" she warned.

I nodded as she returned to her desk. I went into Wade's office, the room was pretty messy because I had been neglecting to tidy it, until Wade would come back. So I rushed as I picked up the things and tossed them in the bin. I neatened the desk area, so the room looked as if Wade would have usually had it. I walked back outside and there was a man standing with his arms crossed in front of the door. He had a low brown ponytail which was slickly pulled back, with small strands fell around his face. He wore black trousers and a blue shirt with a white neck tie, the shirt really bringing out his blue eyes. This grin crept on his face as he looked at me. I looked at him guiltily as I stood in front of him.

"You must be Lea, Wade's assistant?" His Scottish accent echoing as he spoke.

I nodded.

"I'm Drew McIntyre" he said putting his hand out "I'm going to be filling in for him."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Sir, I'm sorry I was just making everything perfect for you."

"Please don't call me Sir, just call me Drew."

"Alright... Drew." I chuckled. He definitely was not like Wade.

He smiled. "It would be great if someone could show me around, do you mind?" I looked at the other lots of files that crowded around my desk. I thought I would try my match maker skills.

"Adele could do it; she's one of the lawyers here."

"Um... alright where is she?" he asked looking around to all the people.

I pointed him to the direction of my petite friend, her long black hair swayed on to her shoulder as she sat on her desk; she looked to be writing something. He looked at her with delight.

"I'll just call her" I said. I walked toward her, as Drew looked on.

I bent down in front of her desk so she could see my face above her paper work. "Hey Adele, are you doing anything important?" I whispered.

"Just some paperwork for the DiMera case" she said.

"I see, well the new guy is here you know the one filling in for Mr Barrett."

"That dick is here" she said looking around.

"Yeah... he's over there" I said looking at Drew. Adele looked at Drew who waved to her cutely.

She waved back. "That's the new guy" she whispered moving closer to me.

I nodded.

"He is hot."

"He is pretty handsome" I said. I enjoyed watching her get so excited over him.

"He is gorgeous" she said.

"He's Scottish too." I gleamed.

"I always thought Scots were hotter than British guys."

I chuckled, well that explained her dislike for Wade. "Anyway... he wants someone to show him around so could you spare some of your time for him?"

She grinned. "Oh you know I can."

I smiled. "Fantastic."

She followed me as we walked back to where Drew was standing. "Drew, this is Adele... Adele this is Drew."

"It's nice to meet you" she said smiling.

"It's a real pleasure to be here" he said.

"So... you wanted to be shown around, I have some time."

"That would be great" he said.

...

I was almost done with the last file, when Drew approached my desk. "Hey Lea."

"Hi Drew, is there something you need?"

He smiled. "Nope, you can go home now."

"Home? But it's only a quarter to three" I said looking at my watch.

"Yeah, I wanted to send you at half past but I wanted to make sure you got all your filing done."

"Are you sure, I mean normally I'm the last one to go home. Are you sure you don't have something else you want me to do."

"I just want you to go home; you're always here so early, Adele let me know so you can go home early. You've worked hard enough. That bastard made you do enough."

I laughed hearing Drew call Wade a bastard was hilarious. I smiled. "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Can I ask how you and Mr Barrett are friends? Obviously you guys are both from the UK but how are you two friends, you two are complete opposites!"

He chuckled. "Well we knew each other from when we younger, I went to England to study and Wade was there. But we came to the US for different reasons. He came because of love and I came because I wanted money, but I guess we both just have money now."

"I'm sure the both of you can find love" I said as I glanced at Adele.

He looked at her too, chuckling. "Wade has a great assistant."

"Well, Mr Barrett isn't too bad of a boss."

I returned home, parking my car in the driveway. Once I locked my car the smell of barbequed meat wafted through the air. I was surprised that Dad would be barbequing; there was no football on today and I was sure no one was coming over, well I hoped not. I walked through the backyard and found Dad sitting under the pergola. "You came home early?"

"Yeah I actually didn't have much to do" I said sitting with him. "What's with the barbeque?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I was hungry."

"You were hungry? We're in winter father... you wouldn't dare barbeque because that would take effort from you. Is someone coming over?"

He chuckled.

I shook my head. When I felt someone's hands cover my eyes from behind. I could feel someone kiss my cheek. I smelled their scent and immediately knew who it was. I was ecstatic as I pulled his hands down and hugged him; he wrapped his large arms around my waist. "I missed you baby" he said in my ear.

"I missed you too." He put his hand on my cheek and kissed my lips.

Dad cleared his throat and John pulled away. "Hey that's enough."

We laughed as I turned to John; he was wearing a apron and held a metal spatula in his hand. "When did you get here?"

"Um... three hours ago" he said.

"How did you get here? I mean you don't know where I live and I'm sure you didn't ask Wade."

He laughed. "No I didn't ask Wade, your Dad came and got me. We had some time to get to know each other, let him know what was going on and I think, we may have actually bonded."

I looked at Dad; a smiled appeared on my face knowing that the two were getting along. "You went Dad?"

"Well he's my future son in law, I thought the least I could do was get him from the airport" said Dad.

"So what do you think?" I asked wanting to hear his verdict of my chosen man.

John looked at him eagerly. "Do I make the cut, Coach?"

Dad chuckled. "Definitely husband material for my little girl."

I ran over to Dad to hug him. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Darling."

John watched on, fondly.

"Well are you staying here?" I asked John.

"No I'm actually staying with a friend, I don't want to crowd around."

"You wouldn't" I said.

"No it's alright, you should stay with us" I said.

"Lea, its fine." When we get married, we'll live together forever" he said stroking my cheek. I liked the sound of that.

"Well... aren't you going to tell her about the party!" said Dad.

"Party?" I said looking baffled at the two.

"Well I talked to my friend and we wanted to hold a party for your friends and family tonight. I thought it would be nice for me to meet everyone" said John. He looked so excited to meet everyone.

"That's a nice idea, but its a little short notice for everyone."

"Well your Dad called some people to invite and they said they'd make it" said John. I looked at Dad.

"It's just a couple of people" said Dad. I looked at him, hoping he had not invited Randy.

"All the people you want" said Dad. I smiled.

"Well, I guess you boys have done everything."

"Nothing to do but sit and relax... and eat John's chicken" said Dad chewing on some wings.

...

Everyone was already at the party when I had got there; I was wearing this navy blue, one shoulder maxi dress and decided to wear my black stiletto heels. I walked into the house and was greeted by everyone. I just smiled at everyone, as they all hugged me. Most of them were saying how they were all so happy that I am finally getting married. I found John talking with some of my Dad's friends. I just stood there watching him; he was so good with people. Everyone seemed to love him. He looked at me and a grin grew on his face as he walked toward me. "And here is my beautiful future wife."

Everyone cheered almost simultaneously as we kissed. "Wow, you seem to be a hit!"

"They can't resist my charm, I suppose."

I chuckled. "Sorry I took so long, I was having trouble picking something out."

"I'm sure you would look beautiful in anything, but you do look rather stunning in this dress" he said holding my hand.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome" I said. He was wearing his grey trousers and a black shirt with a blue neck tie.

"I try my best" he said tightening his tie.

"Now you have to meet some of my people" I said pulling him through the house. I saw Adele standing with a cocktail in her hand; she was dressed in a short, dark green bandage dress and gold stilettos. Her long hair, curled to the side. She grinned seeing us make our way toward her.

"Adele, this is John" I said "John, this is my best friend Adele, she works with me."

"Nice to finally meet you" she said.

"Your name is also Adele?" he said. I nudged him.

"Sorry?" she said confused.

He shook his head. "Nice to meet you... wow Lea has some nice looking friends."

Adele chuckled.

"So what happened with you and Drew?" I asked.

"Nothing really, he was just really nice" she said.

"Well I think he may have a thing for you."

"You said that last time" she sighed.

"I did... but Drew is much nicer and he's got a lot of money" I grinned.

"Nice Lea" joked John "it's nice to know my fiancé is only interested in money."

"Shut up!" I said kissing his cheek.

Adele liked seeing us together. "You look really happy Lea, I'm so happy for you." She put her arms around me and embraced me.

"I'm going to leave you two and see how the men are doing" said John.

"Alright" I said. He stole a kiss from me before he left.

We watched him leave before sinking into the couch. "Wow, he is great" said Adele.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Yeah! He's cute, funny and very charming. I like him."

"He is pretty great!" I said smiling.

Adele chuckled. "I'm really happy to see you this happy, it's great."

"Thank you" I said putting my hand on her lap.

"By the way, I already knew about the party when we were at work. Your Dad called me."

I laughed. "Of course, I'm glad you came. I wouldn't have been able to take being here with just my family."

"I'm glad too, I wouldn't have missed getting to meet your adorable new soon to be husband!"

I looked over to the crowd and glanced at a certain Scotsman standing in the crowd looking quite singled out. He seemed to be looking for us. He was dressed in a nice white shirt and black trousers and jacket. His hair still tied in a ponytail. He looked in our direction and waved. I could see the colour in Adele's cheek change as she looked at him.

"You can thank me later" I whispered to her. She grinned. I signalled her to go over to him.

"Thanks" she said as she headed in Drew's direction.

The two looked great together. I walked around the room trying to converse with everyone. I found Bethany eating with her son Henry. "Hey guys" I said sitting down with them.

"Hello miss bride to be, John is great!" she said swallowing her food.

"You look pretty Lea" said Henry.

"Well thank you Henry."

"You do look nice, you're tall so you can pull off a maxi dress, I would just look someone with a poncho on" said Bethany.

"No you wouldn't" I said.

"Well it looks like everyone seems to like John. He is very sweet, he already knew who I was you must talk about me all the time."

"Yeah, all the time" I lied smiling at my cousin.

"Well be careful I think my Mum has a crush on him, she's been following him around everywhere."

I laughed. "What does your Dad say?"

"He doesn't care; he let her out on the loose."

I shook my head. "Well I'll come back to you guys."

They nodded. I left the two and tried to find John. I found someone familiar in the kitchen. I wasn't sure why he was here though. He had dark brown hair and large blue eyes; he smiled his dashing smile at me. "Hey Lea, Congratulations."

"Hi Cody."

"Hey? Did you get invited?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well yeah, this is my house."

"This is your house! Wait you know John?"

John walked behind me, as he put his arm around Cody. "Lea, this is my friend Cody Rhodes. This is his place."

"Yeah I just found that out" I said.

"I'm glad you're marrying Lea, she's a nice girl" said Cody.

"She is nice isn't she" said John kissing my cheek.

"How are you two friends?" I asked, confused seeing the two males together.

"Wait, how are you two friends?" said John looking at the two of us.

"Well... we're not really friends, we just have a friend in common" explained Cody.

"Yes... _one mutual friend_" I said looking at Cody.

"Oh alright" said John.

"I'm sorry about you two by the way, I heard you two weren't friends anymore" said Cody to me.

"Sorry?" said John.

"Yeah I don't want to talk about it" I said, glaring at Cody.

"Alright, you two have fun" said Cody leaving the awkward situation.

"Cody wait, thank you for letting John stay here and having the party" I said.

He turned around and flashed another smile before moving to the other room. John turned to me. "Is everything alright? You seemed a little anxious after seeing him."

"Yeah I'm fine, he just reminds me of somebody" I said. "It's fine, so how do you two know each other?"

"Well, my work had some guys come in from all over America for this company project and Cody was there. We became pretty good friends; I didn't know he lived here though. He's a cool guy" explained John.

"Was that in 2004?" I asked.

"How did you know!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah that was before he moved here" I said.

"By the way, your aunt won't leave me alone" said John.

"Yeah... she does that, when she sees a young guy. She'll lose interest in you soon."

He looked confused.

"Anyway I'm going to find my Dad."

"Good luck" he joked.

...

Little did John know how easy it was to find my Dad especially when he had been drinking. I found him sitting outside, in the middle of his friends, a bottle of beer in his hand as he kept slurring as he spoke.

"She's my little girl... you know... she is everything" he slurred.

His friends nodded.

"You know I raised her by my self... I raised her! And this dickhead is going to take her from me!" He slobbered her beer half down the side of his chin.

"Dad..." I said sitting next to him, putting my head on his shoulder.

"My little Lea, I still remember when you used to sit on my lap and we would play games. We had tea parties... played with Barbies... everything... please tell me I did a good job" he said.

My eyes became glossy, I hadn't thought about after when I got married that I wouldn't be with my Dad all the time. "You did the best job in the world Dad, no two parents could compare to how good you did with me."

He put his arm around, droplets of beer falling on my shoulder. I put the bottle on the table so he wouldn't spill anymore. I could see tears down the sides of his cheeks. "I just want you to know that... I'm very happy for you Lea. You have found someone who loves you and makes you very happy... and I can see the prick makes you happy."

I chuckled. "Thanks Dad."

I felt someone pull at my dress and it was Henry. "John wants you Lea."

"John?" I said following the little boy inside.

Where I saw John talking with somebody else, I tapped his shoulder and smiled. John kissed my lips lightly. "Hey beautiful, I want you to meet my friend."

I looked up at the man; I was shaken as I stared at the blue eyed man. His face was as shaken as mine. "Hi" I said, my voice trembling.

"Lea, this is Randy" said John. "Randy, this is my fiancé."

Randy looked at me, the fear of seeing him caused me to lower my head. "So this is your fiancé?" said Randy.

I could feel the anger in his voice.

"This is she. I'm the luckiest man in the world" said John putting his arm around my waist.

"You are lucky. She's beautiful" said Randy.

"Randy and I met in Italy" said John to me.

"You went to Italy?" I said.

He nodded. "Yeah for work, I was there when he and his wife got married."

I glared at Randy. "Oh you're married?" I said to sting him.

"I am... look I'll talk to you later John, I better go check on my wife" said Randy. "It was nice to meet you Lea."

I felt bad watching him leave I shouldn't have been rude. I told John I just wanted some air and followed Randy who was standing out the front of the house. I walked slowly toward him and stood in front of him, lowering my head. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry! Lea you're engaged and you didn't even tell me!" he shouted. "Hell I told you my wife was pregnant but you couldn't tell me you were engaged!"

"I'm sorry you found out like this but how could I tell you?" I screamed.

"Um, I don't know Lea... how about... _Hey Randy, just letting you know this guy proposed to me_!" he said.

"It's not that easy... How could I tell the man I was madly in love with, that I am now with someone else and I am going to marry him."

"Was in love with?" he said sadly.

My eyes filled with tears. "Randy... I can't do this with you anymore. That's the whole reason I went away, to escape you. I was going into chaos seeing you and Ivana together and then you told me you guys were married, how do you think that made me feel?"

"Lea... do you have any idea how hard it was for me! I mean I didn't see you for weeks, I wanted to call you and find you but you told me that you didn't want to be friends anymore. I would visit your Dad just so I could feel some part of you. I would stare at your paintings, I missed you a lot. I'm only staying with Ivana because I made her leave her whole life in Italy so she could be with me and she's pregnant. I know I made mistakes but I do love you, I would do anything to take it all back."

"I'm sorry but whose fault is that. You were too late I mean for god sakes you married her and then you realised after I told you that I was in love with you that you felt the same way. It's just too late... and I'm with John now and he makes me happy, he's everything to me, I love him."

Tears trailed down his face as he put his hands to my face. "You know what the funny thing is; I actually tried to fix you two on a blind date."

"What?"

"Remember I was saying that I knew someone at work that was perfect for you... I was talking about John" he said putting his hands down. I moved away from him.

"Well then I guess you of all people know that I should be with him" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "No Lea I don't."

"I just want you to be happy for me, Randy." I pleaded.

Randy shook his head and walked back inside. I sat on the pavement and sighed, wiping the rest of my tears as I decided to head back inside. I looked up the house and there was a figure standing there watching. It was John.


	22. Chapter 22

I stared at John staggered; I didn't know what to say. What had he heard? He walked toward me, his fists tightened and his face, heated. I just stood there staring at him, I was slightly fearful of what was about to happen.

"John... I..." I said before he stopped me by putting his hand over my mouth.

"Just answer me this Lea, is this the guy?" his voice was deep and angry.

"Um...um..." I stuttered.

"Was it him?"

I looked at his enraged face; I had never seen him angry before. I simply lowered my head and nodded.

"He was the guy you were in love with, the reason you came to Miami?"

I nodded again.

He stood crossing his arms in front of me. "I actually came out here to tell you that Adele wants you."

"Um... alright" I said.

"So you better go inside" he said letting me go.

I looked up at him, he still seemed heated but I wondered why he didn't hassle me about anything else.

I walked toward the house and looked back at him; he had his back turned as he just stood there in the front yard.

The house was still buzzing from all the guests; I found Drew and Adele standing near the front door. Adele had Drew's jacket draped around her. They smiled as they watched me approach them. "We're off" said Adele.

"Are you sure you guys aren't going to stay?" I said.

"Thanks but I'm pretty tired, after the first day. Wade must love this job" said Drew grinning as he glanced at Adele.

"I'm sure he's missing it" I said as I hugged them "thank you again for coming, it means a lot... to both of us."

"We're glad to be here, John is an absolute great guy" said Adele "you are really lucky."

"I am" I said as I placed my hand on my chest.

"He's a top bloke, was nice meeting him" said Drew.

I opened the front door for them and the couple walked outside, I could see John still standing out the front. I had never felt so awful, I thought I owed to tell him everything. But my thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of someone heaving; I followed it into the bathroom. It sounded like a woman; I knocked on the door and walked in. It was Ivana throwing up in the toilet. She was wearing this gorgeous pink tulle dress, luckily her long, golden hair was tied together in a braided ponytail so she didn't need anybody to hold up her hair. I sat next to her patting her back as she continued vomiting. I quickly dashed outside and grabbed a cup of water, bringing it back into the bathroom and handing it to her. She sat back against the wall and looked at me, she looked a bit groggy. I gave her a reassuring smile as she sipped on the cup of water.

"I guess the pregnancy has been making you sick."

She laughed. Her eyes were bloodshot. I looked over to the side and there was a bottle of Vodka half empty. I looked at her confused.

This regretful expression filled her face. "I'm not pregnant."

I looked at her surprised by her statement. "What?"

"I took a test and it said I was but then when I went to the doctor she said I wasn't" she explained, tears flowing down her face.

"Why didn't you tell Randy?" I asked.

"Because... he was so happy when I told him that I was pregnant, you should have seen him. I don't know what I've done but he's been so distant from me, but when I told him I was pregnant I felt like he loved me again."

I was angry at her for lying but I also felt sympathy for her.

"I know what I'm doing is wrong, but I just like to see him love and care for me again, I feel like I'm going to lose him" she said.

"But you can't go on with this forever" I said.

She nodded. "I will tell him the truth soon, I will."

"I hope you do. He's a good guy and he deserves the truth." I handed her a tissue and she cleaned her face up.

"Congratulations by the way, on your engagement to John" she said. "He's a very nice guy, I met him back home. Randy and he look to be good friends and you and Randy are best friends. Maybe you two would like to come over for dinner sometime?"

The idea of the four of us having dinner together didn't sound too appealing. I laughed uncomfortably "maybe."

...

Ivana stayed in the bathroom, brushing her teeth to rid the smell of alcohol that had empowered her breath. We had stayed inside for quite a while when I had come back into the lounge room a large number of guests had left and I found quantities of people still around or either passed out. John was placing a blanket over my Dad; it seemed he had passed on one of the couches. I stood there watching them. John looked at me, not knowing that I had been standing there. I smiled at him, hoping he would at least smile back. He nodded and walked toward me. His vast height created a shadow over me, as he stood closer. I had never been happier to be close to him. He pressed his lips to my forehead and walked away. Ivana emerged from the bathroom, walking to my side. "He loves you very much, you can just tell."

Randy rushed towards us; he looked concerned as he put his arms around Ivana. "Are you alright? I had been trying to look for you everywhere" he said.

She smiled. "I'm fine; I was just with Lea. Your best friend took great care of me."

Randy glanced at me then back to his wife. "I think it's time we should go home."

It hurt me watching him get so excited about Ivana being pregnant when she wasn't. He kneeled down stroking her stomach gently. She giggled as he tickled her. Randy stood back up and grabbed her hand and they walked out. I just watched them as Ivana turned around and waved.

I sat down on the couch wondering on what to do. John wasn't really responding to me and Randy was being a prick. Ivana was lying to Randy and I knew about it, should I tell him? Or was I to stay out of it.

**Sorry guys that this chap is so short, I just got so much uni work piling up but I promise the next chapter will be super good. **


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn't sleep at all last night; I was laying on one of the beach chairs that were outside under the veranda. I stayed outside hoping to give John some space from me, maybe after he had slept it off he would come to speak to me. I wondered about Ivana and Randy, she was making him believe that she was pregnant when she wasn't but I knew she had to tell him now if she kept keeping this to herself and Randy found out he would go crazy. The sun began to slowly rise over the house, I decided to go back inside and begin cleaning up at least for Cody. I found Dad still asleep on the couch; I guessed John and Cody were upstairs. I grabbed a black garbage bag and began throwing any rubbish inside. I wiped down the tables and fixed up the furniture outside, sweeping the floor and then throwing the rubbish out. The house was clean and I could feel my stomach rumble, I thought maybe some tasty food would help everyone's mood. I looked in Cody's fridge, all there seemed to be was beer. I looked down and found some eggs and decided to scramble some. I put some butter in a pan and waited for the stove to heat up. I began throwing the eggs in when I heard someone walk inside the kitchen, it was Cody. "Morning" I said.

This look of glee filled his face as he looked around at his clean house and the smell of breakfast. "It is a good morning." I smiled as I plated him some of the eggs.

"Thanks Lea" he said.

"It's no problem, thank you for letting John stay here" I said. "And for having the party here."

"John's a good friend and I would love to say you are too. I'm happy for you guys."

"I'm pretty lucky to have him; he's just my favourite person in the whole world."

He nodded as I continued cooking more eggs.

"Lea... I think I made it awkward for you and John when we were talking about Randy, I'm sorry."

"No Cody, trust me you didn't. I should have told him about Randy, but I had no idea he was also friends with him or you. It was all surprising to me" I said.

"I hope it didn't cause any problem" said Cody sympathetically.

I sighed, "Hopefully everything will work out."

Cody smiled "I hope so too, well I'm going to go for a shower, I absolutely stink of alcohol." He was right, he smelt like he had just been soaked in beer. He washed his plate and headed upstairs back to his bedroom.

I plated myself some food and sat back outside, enjoying my breakfast. The back door opened and it was John. I just smiled at him as I continued eating. He still looked a little angry as he sat across from me. "Did you eat?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

From the seriousness in his voice he seemed like he didn't want anything to do with me at all. I just thought not to speak.

"So I just want to get this straight, Randy was your best friend since you were little, the guy you were in love with."

I looked at him and nodded.

"From what I heard last night, he's still in love with you" he said.

I was silent.

"I also heard that you don't love him anymore" he said "I don't know whether to believe it or not."

"I don't love him anymore, I love you."

"Lea, I'm afraid I don't know where to stand with you. You seem to have all these tangled webs surrounding you."

"Tangled webs?" I said confused.

"Well either it's your boss who I know secretly has a thing for you or I now learn that my co-worker who is my friend was the man my fiancé was crazy in love with" he yelled. I had never had him yell at me before. I was trying to fight the tears that were appearing in my eyes.

"What are you saying John? Wade is just my boss, that's it and Randy is married. I don't see any webs!" I yelled. "I'm only tied to you."

John smiled. "I'm glad to hear that because I wasn't going to let anyone take you from me."

I was surprised as he put his arms around me, wiping the tears from my eyes. I grabbed on to him tightly not wanting to let go and he stroked the back of my head. "I'm sorry John; I should have just told you the truth."

He kissed my head, "It's alright Lea but just know the worst thing about being lied to, is knowing you're not worth the truth."

...

John's words had really stuck with me; I called up Ivana and asked her if I could come over, Randy was out. I knocked on the house and there she was dressed up like she had come out of a magazine. I always felt so under dressed whatever I wore. "Hello Lea" she said smiling, inviting me inside.

I walked in, Randy's clothes was everywhere; I smiled thinking he hadn't changed at all. I was sad that he and I looked to be back to non speaking terms again. Ivana picked up his clothes and threw them in the bedroom. "I'm sorry about the mess" she said.

I sat down on the sofa, "I understand he's always been messy."

"It drives me crazy sometimes" she said putting her hands in her hair.

I nodded, "I never minded because I liked to clean."

"So... you wanted to talk to me?" she said completely ignoring my last statement.

I just brushed it off. "Um... I think you should tell Randy the truth, that you're not pregnant."

She looked at me sadly.

"I know you love him, but lying to him is just making it worse. You have to tell him, if you keep hiding this it's just going to be worse."

"I just can't..." she said.

"Ivana you have to, what's going to happen in 9 months when there is no baby and your stomach hasn't grown at all!"

"I don't know but I just can't face telling him" she said.

"Look, he deserves the truth. Either tell him or..." I stopped.

"What? You're going to tell him?" she said annoyed.

"No I wouldn't tell him, but he is my best friend and we don't keep secrets from each other" I said.

"You don't keep secrets?" she laughed. "Like how you kept that you were in love with him for all these years?"

"What?" I said shocked.

"Lea I could see right through you, the day I came here, the moment you saw me you were crushed and that's why you were so weird around us and that's why you didn't come to our reception party. Is that why you went to Miami?" she said evilly. "Lucky you have John now."

I couldn't believe how much of a bitch she was being, I was just trying to help her and here, she was making fun of me. "What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled "what is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, you couldn't get with Randy so you get with his friend!" she yelled. "Get it in your head that he doesn't love you and he'll never leave me for you and why would he? I mean I'm a supermodel and you're just some gross secretary."

This woman was making me go crazy, my face felt hot and my fists clenched. I felt like I wanted to explode. I opened my fist and slapped her across her face.

Randy opened the door and was shocked seeing the two of us heated at each other. "What the hell is going on!"

He looked at Ivana who had her hands on her red left cheek. _'Just great' I thought_. I couldn't believe I let myself do that. She began weeping as Randy checked on her. He then turned around and glared at me, I could feel the anger directed toward me. "Who the hell do you think you are to even touch my wife! My pregnant wife!" yelled Randy. "What the fuck is wrong with you Lea? Just get the fuck out!"

I picked up my handbag and walked outside with my head down, I knew there was no way he was going to hear me out. I felt ashamed, but I wasn't going to let her bully me around. It actually felt good.

...

I got home and the house looked empty, I went upstairs and there was Dad lying on his bed with an ice pack on his forehead. I smiled seeing him as I lay next to him. "Hey Hun" he said.

"Hey Dad, are you feeling better?"

"Nope, I think I may have been stripping my clothes off in front of one of your friends" he said "hangovers make you do horrible things."

I chuckled. "I wasn't even hung over and I think I might have just done something very bad."

"Is it with John?" he asked.

"No worse..." I said frowning.

He looked at me confused.

We heard someone knocking on the door, louder and louder almost like the door was going to break down. Dad looked at me worried "what did you do kid?"

I walked downstairs and looked through the peephole and gulped seeing the man, he looked absolutely livid. I was scared he was about to attempt murder.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Randy brushed past me as he walked inside angrily. I closed my eyes, knowing this was going to end badly.

**Thank you guys so much for taking the time out to read and review this story or any other ones of mine. I really appreciate it, I love all of you so much even if you hate it. I mean I'm not the greatest writer but knowing that you all love the characters and are enjoying the plot line makes me feel really happy. Please let me know how Im doing. I know there is always room for improvement, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know a lot of you are missing Mr Barrett's presence I miss him too, but he'll be back soon. So don't think he's not coming back, this story is not the same without him. Love Jess. **


	24. Chapter 24

I took in another breath, trying to be ready to face him. Randy was red in the face, the veins under skin looked as though they were going to pop as he paced across the living room. His fists were clenched; I just lowered my head as I approached him. "What was that Lea? Huh? You slap my wife who is carrying my baby!"

"Randy..." he stopped me before I could say anything else.

"Enough of this Lea, who are you to come into my house and slap my wife! I just don't understand why you did it? What is the matter with you?"

I sighed. I didn't want to be the one to tell him, but I knew he would think awful of me if I didn't. "Look, I may have gotten a little crazy by slapping Ivana. But... she deserved it."

"What? How did she deserve it? She has done nothing, I mean if anything _it's my fault_" he said sadly.

"Your fault?" I was confused.

"Well... you know what went on between us. I never told her that I kissed you at the airport and I should have, but... I haven't because _it wasn't important to me_." His eyes looked icy as he spoke those last words.

"It wasn't important to you?" I said shaking my head, annoyed. "If it's not important to you then why don't you tell her maybe she'll even tell you something she's been keeping!" I crossed my arms, irritated by him.

"Something she's been keeping from me?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, realising I had put my foot in it. I just kept quiet.

"What is it Lea?" he asked. I continued my silence. He chuckled "I get it Lea; you're just trying to get back at me right?"

"What?"

"You're upset about everything that happened. But that gives you no damn right to start creating problems for my family or to put your hands on my wife, alright!" he roared.

A small smile appeared on my face, I felt like maybe he deserved to be with her. But I knew he must have only been blinded by her.

He looked at me weirdly. "What are you smiling about?"

"You have no idea about anything! You are this stupid, little boy that gets distracted by shiny, pretty objects. You just never seem to see anybody from the inside!" I yelled.

"What are you on about?"

"Your wife Ivana she's..." I stopped again realising that I couldn't tell him.

"What?"

"Nothing" I said calming down, sighing at my helplessness.

He shook his head. "Lea, I don't want you anywhere near my wife or my child ever again, better yet I don't want you near me! You sicken me."

I looked up at him, feeling how unfair this was.

"I don't want to see you around my family ever again, this is last I ever hear about you bad mouthing anybody I care about!"

"Is everything alright" voiced this deep voice.

We turned to look at the door and there was the Englishman. He had a worried look on his face, I had never been happier to see him.

Randy scowled. "We're done here." He brushed past the two of, huffing at Wade as he walked out.

I sighed, running my fingers in my hair. Wade gave me a smile as he walked toward me. "Is everything okay?"

"It's always a joy to get screamed at by Randy" I said sarcastically. "But I'm glad you're here."

"I wanted to belt that guy!" he said. A smiled grew on my face, watching Wade be protective.

"You've come back so soon?"

"High demand" he joked.

I chuckled and then looked up into his green eyes. Realising how long it had been since I had seen him. "I missed you so much."

He smirked. "I've missed you too, but I have a surprise for you."

He grabbed my wrist and walked me outside. There was his limousine parked in front on the house. Wade walked me closer and closer to the car, the window rolled down and there was his daughter Adele. She looked so happy, so did Wade. "Hi Lea!" she exclaimed.

"Hello sweetheart, it's good to see you."

Wade opened the car door and Adele walked out, I kneeled down and she gave me a hug.

"Is this your house?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is my house. It's not as pretty as your Daddy's house but its home for me."

Wade rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

I grabbed Adele's hand and walked her inside, as Wade followed.

The two sat on the couch as I brought out some snacks and juice. "How did everything go?"

"Well, I can safely say that Nicole finally got exactly what she deserved, which is no money and no Adele" he said smiling at his daughter.

I grinned. "So you have sole custody of her?"

He nodded, sipping the glass of coke.

"That's great I'm so happy you two can be finally together." I enjoyed watching the two together, Adele definitely brought out his softer side.

"Well enough about us, what has been happening with you, Lea?" he said sitting up, smirking at me.

"Where to start" I said scratching my head.

"How's John... my old pal" he joked.

"John is fine; he's actually in town right now."

"Oh, is he here?" he asked looking around the house.

"No, he's staying at his friends and speaking of friends, John and Randy are friends and they work together. I had no idea until the other day when we held an engagement party, it was horrible" I said putting my hand over my face. "John was even in Italy when Randy and Ivana met and got married."

"Wow, small world."

I nodded. "John then saw Randy and me talking and he found out about us."

"How did he react?"

"He was upset, he has this weird thing where he thinks that I'm still in love with Randy and he even said this thing about you" I said shaking my head.

"About me?" he said putting his hand on his chest.

"Yeah he said that... you like me." I looked at him searching for an answer.

He laughed nervously, "Of course not Lea, I think of you as my assistant."

I nodded. "But now we're good."

"So why was pretty boy in here huffing like a wolf?"

"Well he thinks Ivana is pregnant, but she isn't."

"Have you told him?"

"No, I don't really think it's my place."

"But do you think she'll tell him."

"No that crazy woman is just conniving" I said huffing. Wade grinned seeing me annoyed.

"Are you guys done yet?" said Adele, frustrated of our conversation.

We both laughed.

"Hey how about you come upstairs, I have something for you" I said as Adele held my hand.

Wade looked confused.

"Sorry Dad, girls only" I said smirking at Wade.

"Sorry Daddy" said Adele shrugging her shoulders.

...

I showed her my bedroom and she sat on my bed. I looked through some of my canvases and found the painting I was looking for. "This is for you, my little princess."

She looked at the painting in awe, it was of her and Wade sitting on the sofa with Molly and Peter. "It's like a big photo!"

I laughed. "Something like that, I painted it for you."

"But it's missing you from it" she said. I felt enlightened by her adoration for me.

"I thought, it would be nice with just your family."

"But you are our family? Remember you and Daddy danced like Belle and Beast."

I smiled, "Of course I remember."

She pulled off her backpack of her back and opened the top zip. She then pulled out what looked like the rose I had given her. It was dried now and she had put it in a zip lock bag, but there was still petals attached to the flower.

"The magic rose" I said.

She nodded, smiling.

I pulled her hair tie from her ponytail and began brushing her hair with my hairbrush. "Adele, you know I will always be here for you, think of me as your fairy godmother."

"My fairy godmother?"

I nodded. "Whenever you need help or need anything at all. Just ask your Dad for his mobile and press 7, I'm only a speed dial away."

"Okay Lea."

Dad walked inside, looking confused at the little girl who was with me. "And who is this little one?"

"Dad, this Adele... Wade's daughter" I said.

"So this is Adele" he said smiling at her.

"Adele, this is my Daddy."

She grinned at Dad.

"So where's her father?" he asked.

"He's downstairs, he's probably watching soccer" said Adele rolling her eyes.

...

The three of us came downstairs to find Wade sitting in front of the television and as Adele had predicted he was watching some soccer match. I chuckled.

"So is ladies time over?" said Wade.

"Yes" said Adele.

Wade noticed my Dad behind me; he stood up to shake his hand. "Nice to see you again, Paul."

"Nice to see you Wade" he said shaking his hand, sitting next to him. "It's nice to meet your little one."

Wade smiled at Adele as she sat on my lap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear any of you coming in, I heard Randy screaming and then I just threw the ear plugs in, I knew they would be at it for a while" laughed Dad.

"Dad?" I said shaking my head.

Wade laughed.

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner?" said Dad.

"No, we wouldn't want to bother you" said Wade.

"I want to say Daddy" said Adele.

I smiled at Wade, "Stay."

He looked at the three of us and nodded. "Okay."

...

After dinner, Adele and Dad watched cartoons in the living room while I was washing up in the kitchen. Wade approached me, leaning on the bench. "Can I help with anything?" he asked.

"You can dry the dishes" I suggested.

He looked at the dishes confused; I then remembered Wade had probably never done the dishes before. He had always had help.

I laughed handing him a cloth, just wipe these and then put them to the side. He nodded.

"So how is work?"

"Fine, oh thank you by the way for leaving me all those files!" I said.

Wade laughed. "Anytime."

"Drew is settling in fine, he and Adele are somewhat of a couple."

"Adele and Drew?" he said surprised.

I nodded happily, "They look really cute together."

"Good for Drew, Adele is great."

I finished up putting the dishes away as Wade watched me. "You know I'm kind of jealous of John."

"Jealous of John?"

I could see his cheeks blush, "Yes well when you two are married, the only time I'll get with you is when I'm ordering you around at work."

"We'll still hang out" I said smiling at him.

"No we won't, I know John will keep you on a leash."

"No he won't" I said.

"Well anyway, he's a very lucky guy to have you" he said. "I just want you to know that."

I really didn't know what to say. I just smiled at him as he left the kitchen. I heard him call out to Adele that they were going to leave now. Dad was saying goodbye to the two and they made their way to the kitchen. Adele pouted at me as she hugged me. "It's ok, remember what I told you."

She smiled, kissing my cheek. I stood back up and nodded at Wade.

"I guess I'll see you in the office, on Monday" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

The two left and I went to check my mobile phone. There were 9 missed calls and two texts. I checked my inbox to see who they were from. The first one was from John it read:** The date is set, March 5****th****, 7 days until we become Mr and Mrs. **

The second text was from Randy, it read: **I'm sorry. I know everything, we need to talk. **


	25. Chapter 25

My heart began pacing, my wedding date was before my eyes and here was Randy telling me he had found out about Ivana. All these ideas floated around my head about what he could want. It was Sunday afternoon when I agreed to meet him. I wanted to give him some time to really process what he was saying before he had done anything. I was waiting at the Regal Bar, sipping a tequila sunrise feeling a little nervous to see him, but then again when hadn't I? I looked around the room to see it he was around anywhere maybe he couldn't find me. I glanced at my mobile to see if he had called or messaged me, but there was nothing. I looked up again and there was Randy, he looked terrible but this small smile grew on his face when he saw me. I smiled sympathetically; he must have felt absolutely betrayed. "Hey" I said.

He nodded.

"I'm so sorry Randy, about everything with Ivana, I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"It's alright Lea, you were just being a friend. Something I seem to have not been able to be in the last couple of months" he said sadly. His eyes were glossy; I put my hand over his and smiled.

"I know no matter what you were still always my friend, my best friend."

He smiled and then it seemed to be lost again. "I was awful to you Lea; I made you feel bad at your engagement party, I was just a jerk this whole time. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Randy, friends don't say sorry to each other. It's all forgiven."

He sighed, "And Ivana... I guess her true colours came out."

Randy was miserable, I just wanted to cry seeing him so upset, his normal smile was replaced with this permanent puckered brow. I felt so bad for him. "I guess I just don't know why she had to lie to me; she could have just told me she wasn't pregnant in the beginning."

"I guess she felt like she was going to lose you" I said.

"Lose me?"

"Well... she told me she felt like you were becoming distant to her."

"Distant... We were married, I was committed to her."

"Maybe... but she felt like maybe you weren't _all_ there."

"I thought I was... but anyway I'm done with her."

"Done?" I said shocked by his words.

He nodded, "After hearing the things she said, I couldn't stand being in the same room ever again."

"What did she say?"

He shook his head "just... some things."

Immediately I knew they were about me, I knew when he was hiding something. "Just tell me."

"Really Lea, she just said some nasty things that I don't want to repeat."

"I can take it, just let me know."

"I really don't want to say." His face was reluctant as he kept turning away.

"Randy, just tell me!"

He lowered his head, "I warned you."

I raised my eyebrows waiting for him to speak.

"She said that your mother probably left you because you were nothing but a fat, ugly skank..." He lifted his head, looking at my face for a reaction.

I laughed "that's it?"

"That's it" said Randy surprised.

"Randy, I'm a girl and when you're a girl you get called all sorts of things by other girls, because let's face it, everyone gets jealous or envious. I just consider it... flattery."

"You think that's _flattery_?"

I nodded. "Really it doesn't to me Randy, I admit I don't look or ever will look as beautiful or thin as Ivana but really I don't care" 

"Well it pissed me off!" he roared. I was confused as to why he was so defensive. "I don't get why you would think of it as flattery? I could never let anyone say anything bad about you Lea, you are definitely none of those things she said, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

His blues eyes met mine, I was a little entranced as he we locked eyes. I broke from his gaze as I stared at the wine list; Randy scratched his head, smiling as he looked in the other direction.

"Well... thank you Randy." I could see the smirk on his face.

He cleared his throat, "Ivana is actually still at my house and I've decided to... leave her. She's going back to Italy tonight."

"Tonight? Are you sure you guys can't work it out?"

He looked at me weirdly, "Are you honestly saying you want me to stay with that woman?"

I chuckled.

"Didn't think so." I smiled, seeing a grin appear on his face. It definitely felt like before, just the two of us having fun. "Lea... I know I was weird about you and John before but really... I'm happy for you guys."

"You are?" I said, glee filled my face.

"I am... John is a great guy. If there was anyone I'd want you to be with, it would be John."

"I love him so much."

He watched the smile on my face, "I'm glad you're happy."

"We're actually getting married on the 5th" I said.

"The 5th of what?"

"The 5th coming up."

"Wow, that's next week."

I nodded "that's why John's here, we're going to have the wedding here."

Randy looked a little tense. He gulped down his beer and sighed. "I'm going to go... I have work tomorrow morning."

"Already? Um... alright, is this about the wedding?"

"No Lea" he said hugging me. "I assure I'm happy for you."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I'm talking about my wedding and you're getting separated from Ivana."

"Yeah... its fine Lea, just want to get some sleep... haven't for a few days."

"I'm here for you if you need me"

He nodded a smile appearing on his face.

I watched Randy walk away, he waved at me before leaving outside the door.

...

It was another Monday morning at work; I sat at my desk waiting for Wade to show up. I had all his things ready and his office was perfect just the way he liked it. I looked down the hall and there was Drew with a grin on his face, I looked at him a little disappointed. He looked at me smiling, "you alright Lea?"

I smiled "I'm fine Drew."

He nodded "alright, I'll be in my office, is Adele here?"

I pointed at my friend sitting a few desks away from me. He smirked as he watched her.

"Just wondering if you know if Mr Barrett is coming today? I heard he's back."

He looked at me puzzled "not that I know of, sorry Lea."

"That's ok" I said. "We still have you."

"Correct" he said winking at me; he closed his office door behind him.

Wade told me he'd be at work on Monday, I guess he wasn't coming. He still had until next week to be back anyway, because Drew was here. Still it would have been nice to see him.

...

The day went on and John had met up with me for my lunch break. We had a nice Italian meal and then he walked me back to the office. I had explained to everything that happened between Randy and Ivana. I also told him that I went to see Randy the other day, but told him we were strictly friends.

"Wow, that's tough" said John holding my hand.

"I know I feel really bad for him. I kind of feel bad for having this wedding."

"Do you want to post pone it? I understand, Randy is my friend too."

I smiled at him, kissing his lips. "No, I still want to get married to you."

He grinned. "I can't wait!"

"Me neither!" I wiped the lipstick I had just smudged on his lips.

"I want to ask Matt to be my best man; he, Taylor and everyone said they'll be here on Thursday."

"That's great; I'm wanted to ask Bethany to be mine."

"Bethany? But she's mean... I thought you didn't like her."

I chuckled. "I know but she's my family. The only cousin I have and I was hers at her wedding so I guess its right that she be mine."

"Whatever you want beautiful."

I blushed. "I wanted to ask Adele to be the flower girl."

"Isn't she a little old?" he said.

I punched him in the arm. "Not her, little Adele!"

"Oh! Yeah she'd make a gorgeous flower girl."

"She will."

"Is Wade here today?" he asked.

"No surprisingly, he told he would be here but I guess something happened, maybe he couldn't find someone to look after Adele."

"That Drew guy is pretty cool, it's weird that he's friends with Wade" laughed John.

"I know" I looked up at the building, brooding that I had to go back.

John grinned, as he pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, feeling his hands find my waist. He pulled away, pecking at my lips. "I love you beautiful."

"I love you too" I said putting my hands through his hair.

He smiled, his dimples showing through his cheeks. I couldn't resist but to steal another kiss before I went back inside.

I walked up the hallway and I was baffled to see who was sitting on top of my desk, reading some of the files. "Mr Barrett?" I happily walked toward him. "I was hoping you'd come, I'm glad you're here."

"Lea... I need these done by tonight. Be sure they're done before you leave." His voice sounding monotone as he threw the files on my table. I felt a little annoyed, I got that he was back at work but he didn't have to be so harsh. I just ignored it.

"Sure... Sir" I said.

"Now where's Drew?" he asked.

I pointed near Adele's desk, where she and Drew stood chatting. Drew kept stroking his fingers up and down her arm, as Adele giggled, blushing at the Scotsman. Wade scowled at the two and walked in their direction. I just got started on the files.

"Hello Drew" said Wade interrupting the two.

Adele looked startled seeing Wade glaring at the two of them.

"Hey Wade, you're back soon" said Drew.

"Yeah, I thought it was time to get to work" said Wade.

Drew nodded.

"Can I talk to you in my office Drew?"

"Sure mate" said Drew smiling kindly at Adele. She sat back at her desk and watched the two males walk into Wade's office.

**Thanks for reviewing guys. Please keep them coming. I hope you guys enjoyed the return of Mr Barrett. Now I have an idea that I wanted to throw with you guys, I'm really excited about almost getting close to 100 reviews that is just incredible! I love each and every one of you. Now I just wanted to throw this idea that whoever is my 111****th**** review will get to have a part in the fic. But I won't give it to someone who will just keep writing reviews saying crap over and over until they are the 111****th****, because I want to make it fair. But if you are the 111****th**** review and you don't want to be in it, then that's fine, I'll ask the 110****th**** person and so on. If this is successful I may do it again. If you are the chosen one, I'll just pm you about details and things. Just an idea. Love Jess. **


	26. Chapter 26

Wade slammed the door behind him, Drew looked at him weirdly. "Everything okay?"

"How do you think Drew?" He shook his head putting one hand in his trousers pocket as he leaned against his desk.

"I don't know everything seems to be going fine, cases are being dealed with and clients are happy... I think everything is going fine" he said.

"I'm actually not talking about work, I know you would obviously be able to handle the office but what I'm referring to is the non work related issue happening here" said Wade.

Drew scratched his chin "so you're referring to Adele?"

"Of course!" Wade yelled. "What are you thinking trying to get involved with anyone?"

"I don't understand?" said Drew confused. "I really don't see the harm; it's nothing serious and it's only been a couple of days."

"That is not the point, I don't want you seeing her anymore, I don't care if you're leaving. I don't want you seeing her anymore" Wade ordered. "Do I make myself clear?"

Drew nodded. "Yes Wade."

Wade smiled. "Thank you."

I knocked on the door and Wade called to come in. I had all the filing done and I had organised it so it was as he liked it. I glanced at the two males standing apart from each other, I felt a little uncomfortable. Drew threw a smile in my direction as I walked past him; Wade still had his strict demeanour so I just stared at the floor as I put the files on his desk. "That's everything Mr Barrett."

He nodded, not really looking at me. I was really confused by his weird behaviour, had I done something to upset him, I couldn't think of anything.

"Lea..." Wade called.

"Yes?" I said glancing at the Englishman.

"What the hell has happened to my office? It's nothing like the way I left it!" he yelled.

"What? Your office always looks like this?" I said, baffled by his remark. Even more so that he was roaring at me.

Drew looked at him confused "Wade, it's not Lea's fault. I've been working here that's why it's like this. Lea has been working hard to make it perfect for you."

I felt appreciative of Drew's support. Wade shook his head, "I have to go to a meeting, when I come back I want my office to be perfect" he said to me sternly.

I stood there glaring at him. "Yes... Sir" I gritted out of my teeth.

He brushed past me, leaving the room as Drew smiled sympathetically following after him.

I looked around his office and removed some of the magazines that were lying around, they were obviously Drew's. I cleaned up in and around his desk, making sure everything was _perfect_. I glanced at his desk and became intrigued by the small intricately decorated piece of card that was on his desk. It was covered in lace and tiny gold letters with mine and John's names on it. It was on top of some of his documentation and was pulled away from its matching envelope so I knew he had read it. It was our wedding invitation.

...

Wade was back from his meeting and had settled back into his office, now his new version of perfection. I knocked on his door again, he hummed and I walked in. "Just wanted to let you know I'm going now" I said. "Just wanted to know if you wanted anything else before I left?"

He shook his head "no, but at least you finally got my office under offer."

I grimaced at him, angered by how much of a dick he was being. "I didn't realise that being someone's secretary meant for me to become your cleaning lady."

"Oh please Lea, don't start with me. I have lots to do!" he said typing on his laptop.

I sighed. "I'm not trying to start anything... I just..." I huffed. "Never mind"

After that defeated quarrel with Wade, Adele and I drove to my house, Bethany came a little after. The three of us were going to do some wedding planning. We were enjoying glasses of Champagne and chocolate as we talked about the wedding in my bedroom, Dad was at work so the house was ladies only.

"How are you not going crazy, your wedding is in a matter of days" said Bethany.

"Yeah how?" asked Adele.

I smiled. "Well John is practically taking care of everything; he wants everything to be perfect for our day."

"That's sweet" said Adele. I nodded.

"Well I have a big question... have you got a dress?" exclaimed Bethany.

"That's the thing, I always did" I said winking at them.

The two looked at each other exchanging weird glances.

"I'll be back" I said darting out of the room.

The two laughed, sipping on their Champagne. "So you married?" asked Bethany to Adele.

"No... Not there yet" she said hesitantly.

"It's crazy getting married, but I guess it'll be easy getting married to someone as handsome as John" said Bethany. "That lucky bitch."

Adele chuckled. "I cannot wait to hear your Maid of Honour speech."

"I'm just glad she didn't pick bridesmaid dresses" said Bethany.

I walking back into my bedroom, I had put on this white, strapless, silk, organza gown, which had a draped tulle bodice. It also had an embellished belt band around my waist. I wore a light lace veil over my head. Adele and Bethany looked at me adoringly; their mouths dropping as the saw me enter the room.

"This is the dress" I said staring at myself in the mirror.

"Wow Lea, you look so beautiful" said Adele.

"You do hun, just... beyond words right now" said Bethany.

"I just hope John likes it" I said.

Bethany chuckled "I'm sure he'll have more fun taking it off." She looked to Adele who was smirking.

"All I really want is for him to just gawk at me, almost like he just suddenly realises wow I am marrying the most beautiful woman on the earth" I said.

"Trust me Lea, he is" said Adele smiling. "But can I ask how you bought this? It looks quite expensive."

"It's actually vintage, it was my Mum's."

Silence grew between the two of them.

"I know I've never met her, but I do love this dress and I guess... wearing this sort of gives me this feeling that she was a part of my day" I said "she must have left it for a reason." Adele and Bethany smiled at me fondly.

We heard the sound of knocking on the door. "What if it's John!" I exclaimed

"Here I'll go see" said Adele going downstairs.

"You look really beautiful Lea and jokes aside, John is the extremely lucky one to have you" said Bethany. I smiled at her.

"Thank you" I said hugging her. She pulled away and returned to sit on the bed so she could refill her champagne glass. I stared at myself in the mirror, I definitely felt like a bride. I was starting to feel how quickly everything was happening in a matter of days I was going to be married, it was crazy. I looked in the corner of the mirror, where a man was gazing at me, almost mesmerized. I hadn't noticed he was standing there. "Randy?" I said smiling.

He was standing in the doorway, staring at me quite enthralled by what I was wearing. "Wow... Lea... You look absolutely beautiful" he said walking toward me. I blushed "Thank you... if you're looking for Dad, he's at work."

"No I actually came to see you, I needed to talk to you about something" he said.

"Alright" I said waiting for him to tell me.

His blue eyes glanced at the two other women sitting on my bed. Adele got up, grabbing her things. "I have to get back to the office anyway, I'll see you tomorrow Lea."

"Bye Adele" I said.

Bethany and Randy glared at each other, their childhood rivalry still not done.

"Come on you two" I said.

Randy smirked while Bethany grabbed her things. "Thank god Lea, will finally have the company of a real man" she said walking out.

He chuckled.

"Will you ever get along" I said.

"Probably not" he said. "Bethany is a bitch, always has been, especially two us... since we were little kids."

"I know but she's my family and she's also my maid of honour... anyway what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yeah... I have something kind of important to tell you" he said.

"Important?" I said.

"Yes... well... I wanted to tell you... if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" he said.

"Dinner?" I said.

He nodded.

"Well of course I can" I said.

Randy smiled. "Alright, I'll come get you later."

I laughed "Alright."

The door knocked again. "That's probably Dad" I said.

Randy nodded and went downstairs to open the door. He sees that it's his friend John. "Hey Randy?" he said confused.

"Hey man" said Randy shaking his hand.

"Is Lea here? I saw her car out the front" said John.

"Yeah... she's upstairs. But she can't see her right now."

"Why not?" he asked.

"She's actually wearing her wedding dress" said Randy.

This huge smile filled John's face "really?"

Randy nodded.

"How does she look?" asked John.

"Beautiful as always" said Randy. "You're a lucky man."

John smiled. "I am... but I actually came to see if she wanted to have dinner with me, Cody and I were having some people over. You're invited."

"Thank you for the invitation John, but Lea actually agreed to have dinner with me tonight" said Randy. "You know a last time kind of thing."

"Oh sure... of course. You guys should do that, Lea and I have the rest of our lives" said John.

Randy nodded. "I'll let her know you stopped by."

"Well I already saw her today, but you know when you're in love you just can't really live without the other person" said John.

"I'm glad you love her, she deserves nothing but the best" said Randy.

"I assure you I will try to be the best I ultimately can, to make her happy."

"I know you will John."

"Well... you two have fun" he said leaving.

"I'll try not to show her too much fun" said Randy winking at him as he closed the door.

Randy walked upstairs, as I was sitting on my bed. My huge bodice spread out across the divan. He smiled as he sat next to me.

"Who was it?" I asked.

Randy shrugged his shoulders, "nobody important."

...

Drew was watching Adele work at her desk, the feeling of dread filled his body as he approached her. She looked up at him, a grin forming on her face but it suddenly faded as she saw the mirrored sad look on his face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He pulled a chair and sat across from her. "Adele, these past few days have been amazing. But Wade's back and this means that it's time for me to leave."

"But what about us?" she asked.

"While I think you are an amazing, talented and very sexy woman" he said grinning, "_circumstances_ have led me to decide that its better that we part ways."

"Circumstances?" she said staring at Wade's office door.

He nodded. "I really do care for you Adele."

"I care for you too" she said.

"I wish things could have turned out different for us" said Drew.

Adele sighed. "Me too."

After watching Drew finally leave, Adele decided to confront Wade about his apparent need to ruin her life. She barged through his door, Wade looking startled to see the petite woman, so flustered.

"Can I help you Adele?"

"What is wrong with you!" she exclaimed. "Why do you have to go around ruining everyone's lives?"

"Excuse me?" he said.

"First you make Phillip move to New York and now you've sent Drew away ... and I know it was you who told him not to hold a relationship with me" she said.

"You're right, I did do all those things" he said.

"Why?" she asked. "I mean do you get some sort of pleasure, making us have to do things we don't want to. I mean like today, Lea was probably the only person in this entire office to be excited to see you yet you treat her like she's nothing but a slave!"

"I don't get what Lea has to do with you?"

"She's my best friend anyway, I think this place was a lot better when you were gone" she said.

He shook his head. "Do you know why I did all those things?"

"To torture us? To make us become lonely cold people like you?"

Wade smirked. "Actually... to help you."

She laughed. "Help? What do you know about helping people?"

"I can show you" he said standing up, he walked outside and she followed him. They walked toward the downstairs car park. The two quietly walked down the steps where Wade pointed Drew out. He was talking on the phone to somebody. "What is this showing me?" she whispered.

"Shh... just listen" said Wade.

Adele listened to Drew's phone conversation then realising that Drew was talking to another woman, he was being charming, calling her cute nick names and telling her sweet things, almost everything he had done with her. She felt weakened. Wade put his hand on her back and she smiled at him. "Drew is like my brother, but he is definitely not someone who can be committed to one lady, maybe one day but definitely not now" said Wade.

"I'm glad it was nothing serious then" she said. "I guess... I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have said those things."

Wade smiled. "It's alright, it happens to all of us, trust me."

"So why did you want to help me?" she asked.

"Well you're a very valuable employee Adele and I couldn't risk losing one of my best because of a broken heart" he said. "Not again."

"Again?" she said.

"Never mind" he said. "But I do think you're great."

"You think I'm one of the best."

"No doubt about it" he said. "You are definitely worth keeping."

...

Randy had picked me up and we were enjoying a lovely dinner together. The food was great, the atmosphere was perfect and Randy and I were getting along as the best of friends like we were still ten years old. "Do you know what I miss your really blue jelly, you never make it for me anymore" said Randy.

I laughed, how had I totally forgot about the blue jelly.

_It was 1983 and it was another school night for us, Randy had been out with his male friends all day and didn't do his 5__th__ grade homework. His parents kept trying to push him to do it, but he would always have trouble. He often didn't feel like eating because he was so upset. "You need to eat Randy" I said pushing the container of steak and vegetables my Dad had cooked toward him. _

_He looked at me sulking. "No Lea, I don't want to eat... I'll never be smart like you, my parents hate me."_

"_They don't hate you" I said. "They're trying to help you, we all are." _

_I smiled at him and I could see the sides of his mouth inch wider to form a grin. _

"_Now please eat, Dad let me make Jelly today and it's really nice" I said. _

"_What flavour is it?" asked Randy tucking into the food. _

"_Strawberry" I said grinning. _

"_So it's pink, that's a girly food then." _

_I folded my arms. "No it's not!"_

_He smiled. "Yes it is!" _

"_Fine... next time I'll make you a blue one."_

"_Deal and that's the only way I'll eat it."_

"Wow... I'm going to miss hanging out, just the two of us" I said returning back to reality.

"We can still do it" he said.

I shook my head. "We can't Randy... not after I get married. Everything will change."

"You know it doesn't have to" said Randy.

"But it does, it just has to be."

"Lea... I..." he stammered. "The reason I asked you to dinner was to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

"That... I love you, I love you Lea. I am deeply and completely insane about you and I can't take seeing you with John."

"You can't take seeing me with John? You were saying that you were happy for us" I said.

"I lied! I just liked to see you smile, I made you cry, I made you feel like absolutely nothing but I just need to tell you that I truly love you Lea and I know you love me, you only have loved me."

I shook my head. "Randy why are you doing this?"

"Why are you stopping me?" he asked grabbing my hand. "I know you want this too Lea, you love me too much and I know I am the only person who can make you happy. You shouldn't marry John, marry me?"

I covered my face with my hands, could this really be happening.

**Hello everyone! 100 reviews WWWYKI! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, I'm so glad you guys love the story, I enjoy writing this so much. Sorry it took me a little while to put the new chap up I am currently struggling with the worst cold but anyways, thanks you guys so much for all the love and support and nice and not nice things you write. Hope you enjoyed that chap, much more twists to come. Love Jess. **


	27. Chapter 27

I stood outside of the restaurant to get some fresh air; my mind had been going crazy, I needed to get some clarity. Randy just said that he loved me; I had always wanted him to say those words to me. A part of me was filled with absolute happiness while another part of me felt like he was too late. I sighed; I didn't know what to do. I felt someone's arms find their way around my waist. I looked down at the tattooed sleeved arms of Randy's as they tightened, squeezing me firmly. I could feel his breath on my neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Lea... I think you are the most beautiful woman in this world; it wasn't until you told me that you loved me that I realised you were the person I am supposed to be with. I was a fool to have gone after anyone I guess... Ivana was right" his voice spoke in my ear. "I was in love with you and that's why I never gave her any attention, I couldn't get you out of my head. All I kept thinking about was how truly happy I was with you, I could never be with anybody else."

I broke from my hold and looked up to his blue eyes, they looked glossy. "Randy... I'm engaged now and he loves me very much."

"But I love you too, I can make you so much more happy" he said gripping my arms. "Just tell me something... just one thing. Are you still in love with me?"

I looked away, keeping silent. He pulled my face toward his. "Are you?"

"I... I don't know" I said.

"Lea if you are, say so but if you are truly happy with John then I will leave you alone" he said.

"Of course I love you Randy, do you think all those feelings didn't carry any meaning! I was crazy absolutely crazy about you, every time I spent with you whether it was good or bad was the best part of my day for about my whole life" I said.

Randy smiled. "You are the only best part of my life."

"I just wish you had said that months ago" I said.

"You want to stay with John?"

I nodded, tears falling down my face.

He smiled, "I get it, he'll treat you right like you deserved to be treated. I'm sorry Lea, for being the reason you were so unhappy I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I never wanted to see you upset." Randy kissed my cheek and then he drove me home. We didn't speak a word on the way home until we reached my house.

"I'm sorry Randy" I said sitting next to him.

"You know what...I wish that I had told you that I was in love with you that first day I saw you at Bethany's birthday party all those years ago" he said.

I smiled. "That would have saved a lot of trouble."

"It would have meant that I would be with the one I loved right now" he said sadly.

I kissed him on the cheek, "Goodnight Randy."

...

The office seemed to be buzzing for some reason everyone was running around trying to work on cases, I just sat at my desk staring at the computer screen. Wade was in his office, not wanting to be disturbed so I didn't want to get started on that again. I couldn't stop thinking about Randy; he was in my head all day. I went into the staff room to make myself another coffee; I was suddenly joined by a very happy Adele. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hi Adele, you look happy today. Must have just seen Drew" I said smiling at her.

She sighed "I never want to speak to him ever again, Drew is a dick."

"He is?" I said confused.

"Yeah, don't worry about him, he's going today."

"Um... Oh ok." I just decided to leave it at that and pour her a cup of coffee.

"So... I have some news for you; I'm actually going with someone to your wedding, someone who is actually... quite a gentleman."

"Who is this lucky guy?" I asked.

"Mr Barrett" she said grinning.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Well... Wade, as he said I could call him."

"He said he could call you Wade?"

She nodded, "yes, last night we were talking and he told me about himself, it was nice. Did you know that he has a daughter. Her name is Adele too."

"Wow, I never knew" I lied.

"Yeah, he kept talking about her, he's so sweet."

"So he asked you to go with him?" I asked, intrigued by this new relationship.

"We were talking about it and then we both weren't going with anyone, so I asked him."

"And he said yes?"

"Well, that would be why I'm telling you Lea."

"Right" I said shaking my head, not quite believing what I was hearing. Normally, Adele didn't really like Wade all that much and here the two were coming to my wedding together.

"So it should be fun, I'm really excited" she said smiling.

"I'm excited too" I said.

"Well, I'll see you later, got some stuff to do everything is crazy."

"Yeah I can see that" I said looking at everyone running around.

She smiled and returned to her desk.

I knocked on Wade's door, I knew he didn't want anyone to interrupt him but I needed to talk to him about Adele, it was just weird. "Come in" he called.

I smiled at him as I walked in. I wasn't sure how he felt about me since yesterday or what mood he was in.

"Hello Lea" he said smiling back.

"_This was promising" I thought. _

"What can I help you with?"

"Um... I had to just get something straight with you."

"What?" he asked.

"Are you actually coming to my wedding?"

"Well I got an invite... so I think it would be appropriate that I did."

"But are you taking Adele... as your date?" I asked.

He smirked, "well she asked and I said yes."

I nodded, "I was just making sure, just was a little surprised."

A chuckled left Wade's mouth. "Are you jealous Lea?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"Then what's with all the questions" he said.

"I just wanted to know, I've never seen you and Adele really speak before. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Alright Lea, if you don't want me to go with her, just say so."

"No go with her, why should I say anything. Unless you don't want to go?"

"No I want to go" he said.

"Alright then, that's all" I said closing his office door to leave, "Sorry to bother you, Sir."

Wade shook his head and continued his work.

...

John had come over to give me the list of people that were coming; it was going to be small so it wasn't too extravagant. While he had been here, he had been organising everything. All that needed to be done was for us to get married. Dad, John and I had just had dinner, when there was a knock on the door, I went to answer it. "Randy?"

He smiled at me, "Hi Lea, sorry it's late I just wanted to tell you..."

"Randy!" interrupted John. "How's it going man?"

"Hey man, I'm good" said Randy.

"Come in, we can have some beers" said John, inviting him in.

I smiled at John, but I knew that was something Randy probably did not want to do.

"Um..." said Randy reluctantly.

"Come in" said John.

Randy walked inside sitting next to Dad on the couch. "Hey Randy"

"Hey man" said Randy.

"Sorry about Ivana" said Dad.

"Thanks Paul, I'm doing alright" said Randy.

"Well I'm glad she's gone, I got my wingman back. I say we go out one night and get some ladies" he said.

Randy grinned. "That sounds good man."

John joined the two men with some bottles of beer in his hand, he handed one to each of them.

"Thank you son in law" said Dad.

"Welcome old man" joked John smiling.

Randy watched the two getting along so well, as he drunk his bottle of beer.

I was in the kitchen; I didn't really want to be amongst the men. I knew Randy would be fine, John was his friend and he knew that it was right to still let Randy be a part of our lives. I was watching the three of them watching television, yelling at the football players that were being shown. I sat next to John and he put his arm around me, pulling me toward him, pressing his lips to mine. Randy watched us sadly. I laid my head on his shoulder, trying not to look at Randy's puppy dog like expression. John smiled at Randy and his expression suddenly changed. Somebody knocked on the door again, all of us began to get a little confused as to why we were getting visitors so late at night.

"I'll get it" said John.

"No you sit, I'll get it" I said.

John grinned as he pecked at my lips again. I went to open the door, now I was a little scared of who I was seeing, the tall Englishman stood in front of me. "Wade? What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I needed to see you, there's something I need to tell you."


	28. Chapter 28

I didn't understand why everyone seemed to be at my house right now. The most unlikely person who I would see come was Wade and I had no idea why.

"I see all the cars out the front, are you having a party?" asked Wade.

"No... John came over and then so did Randy" I said.

"I better go say hello then" he said making his own way inside.

"Wait... didn't you need to talk to me?"

"I'll get to you after" he said walking into the living room.

John grinned seeing Wade walk through. "Wade!"

"Good to see you again John" said Wade.

"Nice to see you Mr Barrett" said Dad handing him a beer. "I'm glad you've come to join us."

"It good to see you too, Sir."

"Don't you love how he speaks, so proper" said Dad to John. John laughed.

Wade glared at Randy, "What are you doing here? Trying to make trouble are you aye?"

"Wade, he's my friend" I said intervening, "just sit down and watch the football."

"What is he even doing here; I mean he's only your boss, that doesn't mean for him to come over every day" argued Randy.

"He comes over every day?" said John looking at me. I shook my head.

Wade smirked, "You just watch yourself pretty boy."

"Alright guys, let's just calm it down" said Dad.

I gazed at Randy, he looked at me helplessly.

"What are you doing" I mouthed.

"He started it" Randy mouthed, staring at him talk to John.

I shook my head. "He's my boss" I mouthed.

He rolled his eyes, sulking as he watched the television. I walked into the kitchen, to finish cleaning up the rest of the dinner dishes. I was then joined by Wade. "They are a lively bunch" he said.

I laughed, "They are a crazy lot."

He gazed at me, smiling.

I could feel my cheeks change colour. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Wade sighed. "Lea, I needed to tell you that I'm taking Adele back to Miami."

"Back to Miami?" I asked. "Doesn't she like it here?"

"No she loves it here, just it's getting a little hard staying here, I'm at the office and I have to leave her with someone else. If she's in Miami then Molly and Peter are there. She'll be happier there" he said.

"Oh...I guess that's a problem, I'll miss her."

"I'm going to be going with her as well, permanently."

I gasped. "What? No you can't go?" I said sadly.

He smiled. "I'm sorry Lea, but I think its better. Drew will be in charge, you like him."

"Not as much as you" I said staring at the table; I felt tears falling down my face.

Wade chuckled, "Aw Lea, don't cry, here why don't we go outside before your fiancé starts yelling at me for making you cry."

I nodded, wiping my face with a tissue Wade had handed me. We walked outside; I could hear the three men inside yelling about a score. I shook my head, "This is going to be life for me now"

Wade smiled. "But you love him, right? He's the one who makes you happy."

I smiled at him, "I don't know how I'm supposed to be fine without you, even when you're a total dick. When are you leaving?"

"Sometime this week, but I hope I can make your wedding. Lea, I don't know how I'm going to live there without seeing your smiling face every day. It's definitely the highlight of my day when I see you."

"It is?"

He nodded, "I wanted to tell you to your face, because... you seem to be the only person I will miss."

I smiled, "I'm going to miss you, a lot."

"Lea, you have more to me than any woman I've ever known" he said, his hand slowly moved up to my shoulder.

I stared into his green eyes, I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me or if there was anything he was telling me. He gave me another smirk and then walked toward his car. I watched him leave, quite taken back.

I walked inside and there was John and Randy, completely drunk, laughing together. I guess Dad must have gone upstairs.

"Lea!" yelled Randy grinning.

"What the hell happened?" I said looking at the two.

"Come sit here baby" said John pulling me to sit on his lap. He grabbed around my waist, kissing my cheek repeatedly. "You are beautiful you know...isn't she Randy."

"The most beautiful in the world" said Randy.

"And she's going to be my wife, she'll be all mine" said John. John's breath whiffed of beer as he spoke, I felt like I was getting intoxicated by it.

"You're a lucky guy, John" said Randy.

"I am aren't I, but none of it would be possible" said John.

"John..." I said looking at him.

He pressed his lips to mine; I could taste the alcohol from his lips.

"It's alright Lea, let him speak" said Randy.

"Well if you hadn't had gotten married to that Italian chick, Lea wouldn't have fallen out of love with you and she never would have come to Miami and found me" said John.

I could see Randy getting annoyed, "John... stop."

"No it's alright Lea" said Randy.

"No it's not alright Lea, this guy doesn't realise how much of a jerk he was to you" yelled John, "it's even worse that I realised that it was my own friend."

"John... it's alright" I said trying to calm him, "it's all in the past, I'm getting married to you."

Randy shook his head.

"You think she shouldn't marry me?" said John, "I guess because you think she still loves you."

"I know she still loves me!" said Randy.

I covered my face; I couldn't stand watching this train wreck continue.

"If she still loved you, she wouldn't be sleeping with me would she" said John winking at him, "I mean you don't have your wife anymore and Lea still hasn't gotten with you."

"She was mine first, she was my best friend and she'll end up being mine" said Randy.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled, "That's enough, both of you are acting like complete idiots, you two are friends."

The two scowled at each other.

I shook my head, "Just both of you get out of my house!"

The two looked at me weirdly, they were in no shape to walk let alone drive, they had both drunken a lot. "You know what, both of you sleep on the couches" I said fetching some pillows and blankets, "I'm going; I cannot stand being with you two."

"Lea... wait..." said John.

"No, I'm really disappointed in you, you're supposed to be the mature one and here you are making trouble" I said.

"Lea..." he said.

I just ignored him and got my car keys. Randy followed me, "Lea, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

"Randy, just stay here, its fine... it wasn't you. It's just... you guys had a lot to drink, just stay here" I said leaving.

The two men watched me drive away from them.

...

I drove somewhere, where I knew there would be no drama and I could be fine. I knocked on the door  
>"Lea?" he said.<p>

"Sorry it's so late, Wade... but could I stay the night?"

He smirked, "Of course." He moved aside and I walked inside.


	29. Chapter 29

I walked inside, looking around there were boxes everywhere. I looked around sadly. Wade showed me to the living room. I sat on the couch and he sat next to me. "Is Adele here?" I asked.

"She's sleeping" he said, "It is 2 in the morning."

I smiled "I'm sorry, I disturbed you guys."

"No, I was just packing away some things" he said.

I nodded.

"Is everything alright Lea?" he asked.

"Yeah... it's just Randy and John began fighting and I just had enough" I sulked.

"They're immature aren't they?" he said.

"I'm just tired of all this drama; I'm supposed to be getting married. It's supposed to be the happiest time of my life."

"Is it? Are you happy?" he asked.

I stared into his eyes, his smell intoxicating me as he sat closer to me. I then shook my head, "Of course I'm happy, John makes me happy."

He smiled, "John is a good guy, but what are you doing here then Lea?"

I was confused with myself, "Um... I... I." Wade laughed at my stuttering. I couldn't find an answer.

He smirked, "go upstairs and get some sleep, I'm sure any bedroom will do."

I nodded and went upstairs.

"It's nice to have you under my roof again" he said.

I grinned. "Goodnight."

"Good night Lea."

I walked upstairs; the top floor hallway seemed to go on for ages. I looked down at the red regal carpet that lined the hallway. Following it through I opened one of the doors; the room was large and pink. It was lighted by many small lanterns that run along a string across the ceiling, I looked over at the bed and there was Adele sleeping peacefully hugging her teddy bear. I smiled, kissing the little girl's forehead. She looked so happy; I was upset that I wouldn't be able to see her as much anymore.

I left the room, looking around for a spare one to rest in. I came toward another room, it was painted a midnight blue, I looked over at the side and there were photos everywhere. I found one of Drew and Wade when they were in their teens. I laughed, looking at Wade's silly expression. There were lots of photos of Adele when she was young. I looked in shock when I found another photo, I stared at it stunned. It was me. I heard a noise and quickly put the photo back, as I quickly ran off to another room. I peeped through the gap of the door, it was Wade. He had walked into that room and closed the door. I turned around and luckily this room had a spare bed. I lay down, closing my eyes.

...

I opened my eyes, to see someone lying next to me. "Hello Beautiful."

"John... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"They told me you were here and I had to see you, I came to apologize. I acted like a huge idiot and I'm really sorry" he said.

I smiled "It's alright."

"I love you, Lea" he said pressing his lips to mine.

"I know you do" I said.

"Can you believe we'll be getting married tomorrow" he said.

"Wow" I said shocked, "it's getting close."

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" he asked.

I shook my head, kissing his cheek. He kissed my hand, "alright let's go home."

We walked downstairs and there was Wade and both Adele's in the kitchen. "Adele? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was actually talking to Wade about moving down to Miami with him" she said. "The three of us."

"The three of you... going to Miami?" I asked looking at Wade.

Wade was silent as he sipped his coffee.

"Yeah, the three of us. It's just an idea" she said.

"Well... I hope the three of you have fun" I said.

John looked confused at Wade and I. "I guess, I'll see you guys tomorrow" said John.

"No we'll actually be leaving tomorrow" said Wade.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow?" I said.

He nodded.

"So you guys aren't even going to stay for our wedding?" I said.

"Lea, if they have to go it's alright" said John.

"You're right, I just thought maybe I was a little more important" I said stomping out.

"Sorry" said John following me.

Adele and Wade exchanged glances. Wade patted his daughter's head, while she ate her breakfast.

...

"Are you alright?" asked John, when we arrived home.

"I'm actually a lot clearer; everything has just been cleared for me. I know exactly what I'm doing and that is getting married to you."

"Um... alright" he said. His wasn't sure what the reason for my weird behaviour was.

"Are you coming inside?" I said.

He shook his head, "I'll let you have the day to yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded, stealing a kiss from me before leaving.

I went inside and Randy was already sleeping on the couch. I huffed seeing him still here.

"GET UP!" I screamed in his ear. I laughed watching him leap off the couch onto the floor.

He scratched his head as he slowly got up. "Lea?"

"This is my house" I said sitting on the couch.

He made his way back up to the couch. "Some messed up stuff happened last night, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Forget it."

"I'm going to go for a shower, I stink" he said smelling himself.

"You do smell" I said.

He smirked, "alright alright."

"I'll make you some breakfast" I said walking into the kitchen.

...

I had made some French toast; I had been craving it since this morning. I plated some for myself and sat at the table eating. Food and I could not be separated. I bit into a piece, enjoying the taste when I felt someone's breath blowing against my ear, then their lips sliding up and down my neck, his fingers delved into my skin. My eyes lowered as the kisses moved against my jaw. I turned to look up, Randy looked at me hungrily. His normal beard was shaved off and his blues eyes filled with thirst. He was body was damp, below his waist was covered with a towel. I became a stray from his scent, he leaned in closer as her kissed near my collar bone and then returned to my jaw. He placed his hand on my cheek, his eyes gazing at my lips. His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck as he pulled my head toward his. I gave in; as he let his lips devour mine. His arms wrapped around my waist. He then began kissing harder, my hands finding his hair. He kissed my neck again, much more roughly, then my chest. I then pulled away from him, my eyes were glossy. Randy looked at me confused, I ran upstairs to my room.

I sighed as I sat on my bed.

"Lea! Lea!" yelled Randy knocking on my door.

I didn't answer it; I lay on my bed ignoring him.

...

A few hours had passed, it had been quiet. I was wondering whether Randy had left. I opened the door and there was Randy sitting by the door, he got up suddenly as he saw me.

"Lea... I..." he said.

"Shut up, just shut up" I said.

He lowered his head. I leaned toward him, kissing his lips. I pulled away; Randy had a surprised look in his face.

I hugged him tightly, as he wrapped his arms around me. My head nestled next to his chest.

"I love you Lea" he said kissing my cheek.


	30. Chapter 30

I was leaning against Randy on the couch, my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around my back, pulling me in tightly. He lightly kissed my shoulder every now and then, while I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

"I think we should run away, get married some place and have lots of children" he whispered in my ear.

The word _married_ hit me like a tonne of bricks. This overwhelming feeling of guilt filled my body. I moved away from Randy, sitting forward on the couch. "I'm supposed to be getting married tomorrow."

"Just leave John a note saying sorry, you can't be seriously still thinking about marrying him" said Randy.

I ran my fingers through my hair, stressing at the idea. I felt as though I loved both men. I didn't know what to do, here I was supposed to be somebody's fiancé and I was kissing my best friend. "I don't know..."

"Lea, you love me don't you? I mean, the moment we shared today, the moments we've shared for the past 20 or so years of our lives. We have a special bond, almost soul mate like."

I nodded, but all I could think about was John, sweet John. Who had done nothing but love and protect me. He had never wronged or betrayed me. He was faithful and loving and he wanted to marry me.

Randy looked at me, almost like he was losing me. "I love you, Lea... more than anybody on this entire planet. I need you and you need me."

"I _need_ you?" I said.

He hesitantly laughed, "Well _you_ don't need me, but I truly need you, I'm incomplete without you."

His blue eyes were glossy, I sighed. I was unsure of what to do.

I heard a car pull up and I walked over to the window to see who it was. I grinned happily seeing the female walking across my driveway, she was holding something behind her back. I opened the door happily, my arms spread out wide as she made her way over to me. "Alexandra!"

The beautiful, brunette haired woman paced as her blue eyes glanced up at me. Her pink, glossed lips forming into a smile. "Lea, it's so good to see you after so long."

"It's so good to see you, what are you doing here?"

"I heard from Bethany that you were getting married and I just had to make it, I can't believe you are finally getting married!" she exclaimed.

I laughed and then glanced at Randy who was still sitting on the couch. He was confused by the commotion the two of us were making. "Come inside."

She walked in, still hiding something behind her.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah..." she said pulling it out, "Bethany told me she was going to the dry cleaner but I decided this was a reason to see you."

I looked up at my wedding dress as it dazzled in front of me. I immediately thought of John and how he must have been awaiting this day his whole life, he was good man that loved me a lot. "Wow, it's going to look great on me tomorrow" I said.

Randy sighed as he got up off the couch; he made his way toward us. There was this sulking expression on his visage as he faced me. I lowered my gaze.

"Randy?" said Alexandra.

He looked up at the brunette, he had not had a good look at her before but now he realised that he has seen her before. "Alex?" he said.

I looked at the two staring at each other; I was the one who was confused now. "You two know each other?"

Alexandra grinned, "You could say that."

"We _vaguely_ know each other" said Randy.

"Don't say that Randy, I'm sure we know each other pretty well" said Alexandra.

I crossed my arms as I waited for Randy to explain what they were not talking about.

He shook his head, "I see you've made your choice. Congratulations for tomorrow Lea, I'm sorry I won't be able to make it."

The two of us watched as he walked outside and drove off.

"He's not coming to the wedding because of me, is he?" said Alexandra biting her lip.

I smiled, "No... It's just complicated."

"I can tell you how we know each other" she said.

"No, it's really fine. I don't even know why I wanted to know. Just don't worry about it" I said, leading her to the lounge room.

She sat next to me, "So are you feeling nervous?"

"A little, it hasn't really hit me yet" I said. "I'm just so glad you're here."

"Well I wouldn't miss it, it's funny if I hadn't been fired by Bethany then I wouldn't have met you" she said smiling.

Reminiscence back then, Alexandra worked for Bethany as her assistant at the magazine company that Bethany worked at. Bethany told Alexandra to gain some training on being an assistant from me after Bethany had fired her. Of course she was a great assistant; just Bethany was a mean boss. But Alexandra and I became good friends through hatred of our own jobs and of Bethany. Then a few years and loads of hard work later, Alexandra became Fashion Editor at the same magazine company, which made her Bethany's boss. It was the ultimate retribution. "But I bet it was good fun, now that you were her boss for a bit."

"It was but then I moved to Los Angeles, but I missed it out here" she said.

I nodded. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too" she said, "So you're still at the law firm, still that prick's assistant?"

A laugh slipped from my lips, "He's not the prick that I thought he was, but he can be at times."

"He was actually pretty sexy" she said, giggling.

"You thought he was sexy?"

"Of course, that British allure... apart from his arrogant attitude."

"Yeah... he's great."

"Well enough about your boss tell me about John, I hear he's the complete package."

"He is... he's just perfect" I said smiling.

"Well I can't wait to meet him tomorrow" she said excitement covering her face.

"I actually can't wait to see him tomorrow."

...

A couple of coffees and a whole lot of chatting later, Alexandra decided to head off. "I'm so excited for tomorrow; I'll be here in the morning."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow" I said waving at her as she drove off.

I walked back inside, even though Randy was angry at me for once I felt a little free, I was going to get married tomorrow to someone who truly loved me and there was nothing to stop me.

**It's a short chapter, but I just wanted to write something, I have been lacking inspiration. Can anyone guess who Alexandra is? **


	31. Chapter 31

_Here we were finally married_; I was finally married to the man of my dreams. John was dressed in a classic black suit with a gold tie while I was dressed in my gorgeous wedding gown, my hair curled and framed around my face with a lace veil covering the back of my hair. I gazed into his blue eyes, nothing but love in them yet I felt my arm being pulled, I looked to see who it was and there was Randy, yanking at my arm. He had nothing but tears streaming down his face. "How could you do this Lea?"

"You're too late, Randy" I said pulling my arm away from him.

He looked at me sadly, his face lowered. Randy slowly walked away, while John linked his fingers with mine, John grinned as he stared into my brown eyes. We walked down this dark blue carpet; the space seemed to turn darker as we continued walking. There was a tall figure standing at the end, it was Wade. He was dressed in this royal blue and gold suit and there was my friend Adele, who was wearing a yellow gown, the two looked like something out of a fairy tale. The room turned into a golden ballroom and Wade and Adele were dancing, together. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. I turned to my side and John wasn't there anymore, I turned around looking around to see where he was, but I was more focussed on the couple in front of me. I shook my head; my chest ached at what I was seeing. I felt this little hand grab my thumb, index and middle fingers. I glanced down to see this little girl. "Daddy seems to have found his Belle" she said to me.

...

I jolted up out of bed, "These weird dreams have to stop."

I looked outside at the warm sunny morning, it was my wedding day. The day had arrived, I rushed to have a shower and I knew there were plenty to do and not enough time.

"Sweetheart! The maid of honour is here!" called Dad from downstairs.

"Tell her to come up!" I yelled, putting my robe on.

"Lea!" screamed Bethany, "today's the day!"

I sat on the chair in front of mirror, "I'm ready for my hair and make-up."

"Trust me darling, you will definitely be the bell of the ball" she said.

Suddenly images of my dream that morning, popped in my head. I wasn't sure what any of it meant.

"James is getting the kids ready, I thought I'd get ready here, I mean the bride and maid of honour getting ready together" she said grinning.

I smiled, "Of course."

"Are you feeling nervous?" she asked.

"A little... a lot" I said, "I can't believe it's my wedding day already, it definitely has come really fast."

A few hours later, Bethany had done an amazing job of my makeup and had created a beautiful bouffant, with curls draping around my face. She fixed my veil into place, as I then went to put on my wedding dress, my friend Adele walked in. She was already dressed in her crimson ruched, front mesh panel dress, she definitely looked stunning. "Hi Bethany" said Adele.

"Hello" said Bethany, returning the greeting.

She gazed at me, as I turned around to look at her, my outfit complete but my shoes. "Lea you look absolutely stunning!"

"Adele! You made it!" I called, "you're not going to Miami."

"No, I decided to part from Wade, just wasn't the guy for me" she said "I actually brung someone else with me."

I watched her kind smile turn into a sly grin. "Hello ladies" said a familiar voice.

Bethany and I looked at the blue eyed, brunette haired, tattooed young man as he stole a kiss from Adele; he laid his hand on the small of her back.

"Phil!" I exclaimed quite shocked by his return. He wore a dark suit, with a matching crimson tie, which was tied around his neck.

Adele kissed him on the cheek, "Yeah, he came back and he told me about how he couldn't stand it in New York so Mr Barrett gave him his job back."

The look of glee on her face as she spoke of Phillip, she definitely looked like she was with the right guy.

"I promised to never let her out of my sight again, so I asked her to marry me last night" said Phil grinning.

"What!" I exclaimed.

Adele had the mirrored grin, as she flashed her diamond ring that was on her left hand. "We got engaged."

"You guys got engaged! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it all happened last night, I thought you might be all stressed or focussed on your wedding, I didn't want to take any focus away" said Adele.

I smiled at her, grabbing her hand. "You're one of my best friends, I would drop anything for you and I am so happy for you" I said and then I turned to Phil. "For both of you."

They smiled at each other, as Phil stole another kiss. "I'll be downstairs, by the way Lea you look gorgeous that John is a lucky guy."

I smiled at him, as the three of us watched him leave.

"I can't believe it's your wedding day already" said Adele.

"I can't believe you got engaged" I said.

She smiled, "well it's your time now."

I stared at her, stalling at my next question. "So did Wade and Adele leave?"

She nodded, "Yes, they left this morning."

"Oh" I said.

"I know how much you wanted for them to be here, Mr Barrett told me everything about you two."

"He did?" I said.

She smiled, "I don't know why you didn't tell me, he really cares about you."

I smiled.

...

I heard some male laughter coming from downstairs; the bridal party was ready and was waiting. I walked downstairs to see who was here. Amongst the crowd was family, friends, work mates and shockingly my boss was standing with my father. The laugh seemed to be coming from my Dad, as Wade must have been telling him something that amused him. Everyone gasped as they saw me walk down the stairs. Dad began tearing up, my eyes stayed on Wade as he adoringly watched me. I made my way toward Dad and Wade, as I smiled kindly at everyone else who were all grinning at me, some people had tears, others were just so happy for me. It was a little daunting to have all this attention. I couldn't see Randy anywhere but his family were here.

"Lea, you look beautiful" said Dad.

I wiped the tears from his face, "You look great too, Dad."

"I'll leave you two alone" said Wade leaving. We nodded.

"I can't believe it's my little girl's wedding day, she's flying out of the coop" said Dad putting his arm around my back.

I hugged him tightly, my eyes becoming watery. "I'll miss you Daddy."

"I'll miss you too kid, you've been the best part of my life, I just want you to know that. The best daughter, a father could ask for" he said.

I pulled away, looking at him "You have been the best father a daughter could ever have."

He smiled, kissing my cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit; Mr Barrett said he wanted to speak with you."

"Alright, Daddy" I said smiling at him.

He winked at me then began conversing with Randy's parents.

I looked around through the crowd for Wade, I couldn't see him. I walked outside and there he was standing, his hands in his trousers, he was wearing this light blue shirt and a black blazer. He turned around and grinned, I could see that his eyes appeared to be red.

"You're coming to the wedding?" I said to him.

"I actually just came to speak to you."

"I'm sorry about how I acted before, you let me stay at your house for the _second time_ and I acted like a child."

"I should apologize, look I've come to talk straight with you Lea and there is so much I want to tell you." He looked at my wedding dress, "I'm not sure if I should say, but if I don't say it... I'll regret it."

"What is it?"

He green eyes were fixed on mine, "I've always been fond of you, Lea. You're kind and sweet. Every time I ever got to spend with you, was my favourite time of the day and when I had to leave you... it was the hardest. I always thought you were incredible never fit to be just my assistant, you are destined for great things. You're an amazing artist; I think you could go so many places. But I was selfish; I wanted you to be as close to me for as long as you could. I watched how crazy you were about Randy and how he never saw you as nothing more than a friend, but your love for him was true. I always thought you'd never see or feel that way about me, then that day when you were crying in the car park when I found you, I just couldn't have it, I had to do something to see you smile again. So I called Molly and told her I wanted you to stay at the house in Miami, I told her to try to make you happy again. Then you met John and I could see that he made you happy, you had that gorgeous smile back. But every day you were with him, began to become harder for me. The reason I'm going back to Miami isn't because of my daughter, it's because of you. I just can't see you getting married, I just can't..."

My eyes were glossy; his loving proclaims was something I have never seen in him. Something I never knew he would direct toward me. I put my hand on his face, "Wade..."

He smiled, "Enjoy your life Lea and just know if you ever do need anything I will always be here for you, I'll always be here."

Wade brushed past me; I hardly got a chance to say anything before he marched off. I went after him, but I found myself ambushed by Alexandra. "Look at the beautiful bride!"

I smiled, still looking around for Wade but he had disappeared.

"You look beautiful, Lea" she said.

"So do you" I said. I admired her navy blue, crepe maxi dress; it had a beautiful embellished v neck with blue crystals on the neck line. 

"Thank you, but that dress is beautiful... I haven't seen it on any runways" she said.

"Well it's vintage, it was my Mother's" I said looking down at my dress.

"Oh, well it looks absolutely stunning on you" she said smiling.

"Lea! Lea!" called a voice.

I looked around to see who it was, a brunette woman buzzed through the crowd of people.

"Taylor?" I said.

"Lea, John needs to talk to you" she said out of breath.

We both looked at Alexandra. She smiled, immediately getting the idea that it was a private matter, "I'll be over there."

We walked a little further away from the house, "What's the matter?"

"John has been stressing all day, something happened last night and he won't tell me, he won't tell anyone. He hasn't gotten dressed or anything."

"What? That doesn't sound like him at all" I said surprised.

"I know, I don't know what's wrong, he says he won't get dressed until he speaks to you" she said.

"Should I call him?" I asked.

"No, he wants to see you."

I was baffled, but I had a hunch what it could have been about and the culprit was nowhere to be seen.


	32. Chapter 32

Taylor had this worried look on her face, I wasn't sure what made John want to see me.

"Do you think he doesn't want to get married?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure."

I looked inside my house at the crowd of people all enjoying, themselves inside. "I need to just go without anyone knowing."

"We'll just tell them you've gone to take photos somewhere" said Taylor.

"Alright, that sounds believable."

Taylor and I walked around to the front of my house, through the side gate. Alexandra, Phil and Adele were standing out the front.

"Is everything alright, Lea?" asked Adele.

"I need to see John" I said. "Could you guys just tell my Dad and everyone inside that I've gone to take some professional photos."

"Sure" said Alexandra.

"Thank you" I said sitting in Taylor's car.

"I hope everything is ok" said Adele, Phil putting his arm around her as they approached the car window.

"I don't know, I hope he's alright" I said, "I'll be back soon."

They nodded.

…..

Taylor drove up to Cody's house, it was empty. It looked as though no one was here; we walked up the stair where I saw John sitting on his bed, just dressed in his track suit pants. Taylor waited outside, while I walked inside. "John?"

He looked at me in awe, getting up off the bed and standing in front of me.

I smiled, "Don't you want to get married?"

"I want to get married, but I don't think you do?" he said.

"I'm already dressed, you're not."

"You may have put on a dress, but that doesn't mean that you want to get married."

"What are you talking about? I want to get married."

He sighed, "stop lying to me Lea, you may have in the beginning… but now not so much."

I lowered my head; I guess I really didn't want to get married to him. I was more in love with the idea of it.

He cupped my face in his hand, tears trailing down my face. "You may have just realised it now, but you're not in love with me. I have a feeling that guy has been the one who's always been in your life, I mean that's why you kissed him right?"

"I'm so sorry John" I said, "I still care about you."

He smirked, "I'm sure you do, but ever since I got here I feel like I'm playing the villain in someone else's love story. I feel like I was never supposed to have you, you were always someone else'. I just want you to know that I love you very much but as much as I do, this wedding can't happen. I will never make you as happy as he does."

I hugged him tightly, "I hope we can still be friends, you let me feel happy again. I found my smile after meeting you. I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life."

He pulled away, "It's going to be a little hard seeing you again and it's going to be hard to see you with someone else."

"So this is the last time, I'll see you?"

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon, just… I hope the guy I'm talking about isn't the same guy that you're in love with" said John.

"Sorry?"

"You could do a lot better than Randy, I think he doesn't realise that childish tactics like telling me about how you two shared a moment, isn't the way to someone's heart" he said.

"Randy… just needs someone who understands him" I said.

"Are you that someone?"

"I don't know, maybe…. I am."

"I hope not" said John turning away from me.

"John… I do wish that we could still be friends. You seemed to be the only person I could always count on, always loyal… something I seemed to lose."

"Maybe" he said coldly.

I knew there was no point in me staying here, I had no right. We weren't together anymore, the wedding was off. But I wasn't as upset as maybe I should have been, I was slightly happy. I could was free to be with the man I knew was the one for me.

….

I walked outside and Taylor had a long look on her face, I smiled at her.

"I heard everything."

"Hey, just because John and I aren't together, doesn't mean we can't still be friends" I said.

She smiled, "It won't be the same without you."

"We'll still hang out" I said, "It won't be the last time I see you."

She smiled, "I guess that's why he told everyone not to come. Matt and I came because we just had to see what happened with him."

"John is a great guy, someone who truly deserves someone better than me and I'm sure he'll find her" I said.

Taylor and I were interrupted by Phil and Adele who walked in hand in hand, following them was Alexandra.

"Everyone was getting a little worried, that you were taking so long" said Adele.

"Is everything alright?" said Phil.

I sighed, "The wedding is off."

"What!" yelled Adele, "What happened?"

"John and I know that it wasn't really going to work out between us, but I need to see Randy" I said.

"Randy? Lea are you sure?" asked Adele.

"I'm sure, is it alright if I borrow the car?" I asked.

"You can borrow mine" said Alexandra.

"Thank you" I said taking the keys of her, "I'll bring it back to my house."

"Take your time" she said.

….

I drove up to Randy's house, he's car was parked in the driveway so I knew he was home. I walked up to the door, sighing as I knocked. Randy had a grin on his face as he opened the door, the look of glee on his face as he looked at me still in my wedding dress. "You couldn't do it, could you?"

"No... John called it off."

"He did? Why? What happened?" he asked, look of confusion was written on his face.

"What happened?" I said storming inside. "You happened? You told him about you and me?"

Randy looked at me confused "Lea, I assure you I didn't tell him."

"What? John told me that you told him that we kissed. Why would he lie?"

"Maybe he knew that he wasn't the one for you" he said putting his hands on my waist. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you here."

I shook my head, moving away from his grasp "I'm sure you are."

"Lea, the person you say you were in love with just called off your wedding, so why are you here?" he asked.

"Randy, you have been my best friend my entire life, if my fiancé well... _ex fiancé_ called off my wedding, wouldn't it make sense for me to come to you."

"Of course we're best friends, but you and I are different to other best friends" he said smirking.

"Yes, we probably aren't the same as normal best friends; I mean we've crossed the boundaries so many times... I wouldn't know what to call our relationship."

"It's because we're different, we're in love" he said.

"I was in love, crazy in love... with you and I think even when I was with John I still wasn't totally over you. But life happened and I met all these wonderful people, this new faces that felt like a new family for me. But then I came back here and I just couldn't get you out of my head until..."

"Until what?" he asked, his blue eyes locked on to mine. "What is it really that you came to say Lea?"

"I came to tell you that I know John wasn't the one for me, but it's not you either."

**I'll leave you guys with that, I won't be posting a new chapter for a few days. Just have some stuff going on, so when I'm done with that. I will definitely continue. I hope you guys continue to love this story as much as I do and will come back when I return. I thank you guys so much all your reviews and love for this story. Love Jess. **


	33. Chapter 33

He walked away from me, pacing back and forth, his hands on his hips as I stood there watching him. "I don't understand, I love you and you love me, why aren't we together? We have nothing or no one holding us back Lea?"

"Because... you just don't love me enough, it's not enough. I was never your first choice, I was an option and if you really loved me like you say you do... you never would have gotten married" I said lowering my head.

"Seriously Lea, are we really going to go back to that?" he stressed, "You know how much I care for you, how much I want to be with you."

"I'm sure Randy, but all the tricks with John... then there's Alexandra."

"There's nothing between her and I" he said.

"Randy... I really don't even care, I'm sick of what you've done to me. I looked like a complete fool and you broke my heart. You did it once... what's not to say you'll do it again."

He gripped my shoulders, leaning in towards me. "I'm really sorry Lea, you're my best friend and you shouldn't have been feeling that way, if I could take it back I would."

"It's alright, Randy" I said smiling at him, "In a way, if that never had happened I would never have met or spent time with all these people. I would never have met John, Molly, Peter or little Adele. I never would have fallen in love with..."

"With whom?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

I smiled, patting his back. "I guess it's your turn to find out, what it's like to lose the person you love best friend."

He looked at me with this stunned expression.

"I'm going to go now, I have this man to find" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" he asked looking at my wedding dress.

I looked down at my attire; it was a bit outrageous to be flying in. But then again I thought it would be more romantic. "I'm fine."

"Here I'll take you" he said following me, "I'll return Alex's car to her."

"You know that's her car?"

"Yeah... I... spotted it the other day remember at your house" he said hesitantly.

"Right."

"Anyway I'll give it back to her" he said.

"Of course you will" I said smirking. He glared at me and then opened the car door for me to sit inside the car.

It was a quiet drive towards the airport, the two of us silent while Randy concentrated on the road and I looked out my window. I looked at him, I knew he was probably hurt by me and I of course never wanted him to feel the way I had felt when I was heartbroken. It is a terrible feeling, no one should ever go through but sometime good things come out of it. I knew Randy would be fine, he had everything going for him and he had so many strengths and so little weaknesses. The single women of the world were so lucky to have him. I knew he would be fine. I relaxed, leaning back in to the car seat, really thinking about the day. I wondered what John was doing; I knew he probably hated me right now. But I wanted him to know that it wasn't Randy that I loved, but someone who I think John would say that he was happy for. My Dad must have been at the house either hearing the news about our wedding, I really felt guilty for having all those people there and having no wedding. I knew I had to pay John back for all the effort he had put in the wedding. Tears trailed down my eyes thinking about John, I had broken his heart someone who had mended mine. That was what I felt most guilty about here I was flying to another city to be with another man but he was probably moping in his room at how this woman had betrayed him. I kept hoping that in time he would forgive me and that we would speak again. I looked down at my ring, I still had his ring. Randy heard me weeping and looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I still have my wedding ring" I said.

He gave me a sincere smile and grabbed my hand "Lea, John is sure to speak to you again, he loved you a lot."

"But I didn't, he loved me so much and I was just happy to have someone love me... I didn't deserve him, I don't deserve anyone. You should just turn around!"

He stopped the car to the side of the road. "Lea, just calm down, I'm not turning around."

"Please just turn around, I feel like such an absolute slut just going from one man to the other, so quickly, I just want to go home to my bed and just die there."

"Lea... you of all people are definitely not a slut, I couldn't think of anyone more opposite of a slut."

I sighed, my hands holding up my head.

"You deserve everything in the world and if John isn't it then he isn't, you shouldn't feel guilty about it. You're probably the most important person in my life and seeing you unhappy isn't something I want to see. If someone makes you happy and you say you're in love with them then go for it Lea" he said.

"He does make me happy and I do love him... but."

"But what? Just do it Lea, you deserve happiness after everything you've been through and if you think Wade is the one then go to the airport."

I grinned, my hand cupping his face. "You really are my best friend."

He smiled, starting the car. "I always was."

...

Randy pulled up to the kerb, "So you have everything?"

"Yeah, I booked my ticket from my iPhone" I said.

"They're great aren't they, iPhones" he said.

I nodded. Silence between us as we stared at each other. "Well... thank you Randy for driving me."

"It's no problem, Lea... good luck with Wade; I know he'll take care of you even if he's an asshole."

I shook my head.

"Alright... he's not an asshole, I know he'll look after you but if he does anything tell him you're best friend will give him a huge beating" he said.

I smiled "I will."

He chuckled "I'm always here Lea." His arms wrapping around my body as he embraced.

"I know I'm always here for you too."

He smiled letting me go, "Are you sure you're not going to change?"

"I'm sure" I said.

...

Boarding the flight I had many people staring and gawking at me, wondering why I was in a wedding dress. Most people thought I was a part of some television hoax or some comedy skit. I just quickly sat in my seat, this old man smiling at me as I made myself comfortable.

"Are we in a movie?" he asked.

I chuckled, "No we're just sitting on a plane."

"What's with the fancy dress, you getting married today?"

"Actually... my fiancé called off our wedding."

His expression became sad.

"Oh no it's alright; it was actually for the better. We weren't quite matched for each other, but I'm flying to see the man who I hope will take me."

"Someone as beautiful as you, he'd be mad not too" he said, his smile returning.

I grinned. "Are you married?"

"I am in fact; 55 years in April... it's been a long but lovely time."

"I bet your wife is beautiful" I said intrigued by his story.

"She is... her name is Sophia, she's Italian. She's a great cook and I'm a great dancer. I loved to eat and she loved to dance, we were a great match" he said.

I grinned; the way his face lit up as he talked about his wife was magical.

"Tell me about your man, he must be special for you to fly to see him, you're still in your wedding dress."

"Well... he's quite angry, actually all the time and he gets frustrated easily. He is always yelling and he's quite blunt. He never shows his real feelings and he always takes out his anger out on you."

The man looked at me horrified, "Darling you want to get married to that?"

Laughter slipped from my lips, "He is all those things, but he is very sweet, caring and he is the most wonderful father. He cares for me a lot and I want to be there for him."

"I hope it works out between the two of you, love."

"Me too" I said smiling at him.

I put the headphones in my ears, watching the TV screen. My eyes becoming heavy, I was tired from the day and I wouldn't arrive for another few hours. All I could think of was seeing Wade. I couldn't wait to see him, I was quite anxious of what I'd do or say when I got there. All these moments traced through my head as my mind drifted off. I was remembering when he found me in the car park crying after Randy had told me that he had gotten married, the time when we went to the Christmas party, when I told him I was leaving for Miami, when he sent me the roses, when he was reunited with Adele, when he talked to me about being home sick, when we almost kissed, then there was this morning. His red eyes, his grin as he tried to fake that he wasn't upset or heartbroken, they way he spoke about me. I knew that he was the one for me, just someone that I balanced out and matched with me.

...

I walked to the front of the airport, looking for any taxi that was free. This man looked at me startled; I kept forgetting that I was still in my wedding gown. "Hi, I need to get to Carrington Villa."

"Are you sure you don't need to get to a church?" he joked, laughing at himself.

I glared at him, "Do I need to grab another taxi?"

He shook his head, "No Miss..."

I became more anxious driving toward the house; I had no idea what to say or what to do. I felt quite nervous yet my heart was fluttering in my chest crazily. I paid the taxi driver and walked toward the front door, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Fixing my dress and checking if I didn't have any food in my teeth. I breathed out and rang the door bell. My heart had never beaten so fast in my life. I was greeted kindly by the warmest smile and cuddle. "Lea!" cried Molly as she tightened her grip.

"Hello Molly, it's so good to see you."

She pulled away, gasping as she looked at me up and down "Look at you, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, but is Wade here?" I asked, "I wanted to speak with him."

"Of course" she said, her smile turning into a grin as she led me inside. I looked over to the lounge room, where Wade was watching television with his daughter Adele snuggled next to him, they were watching Beauty and the Beast of course, Adele's favourite. I was entranced watching the two together, just being in the house again I felt like I was at home. Molly cleared her throat and the two looked at me, Wade gawked at me while Adele was running in my direction. "Lea!" she called, "you look like a princess!"

"Thank you" I said kneeling down to her level. "I wore it just for you."

"You look great, doesn't she Daddy?" said Adele to her father. Wade was still gawking at me from his seat.

"I think we should get started on dinner Adele, looks like we've got an extra person" said Molly winking at me. Adele grabbed the older woman's hand and left us.

Wade stood up and walked toward me, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" I said.

He grinned, tracing my jaw line with his fingers. I slapped the side of his head.

"Ouch!" he roared, "What was that for? Is that why you came down here, to hit me?"

"YES!" I yelled, "You have no idea how mad I am at you! You come to my house hours before my wedding and tell his me how you feel! And now, my now _ex_ fiancé has called off our wedding and he and I are not together anymore!"

"I'm sorry Lea, but it's just how I feel I love you and I think I've loved you ever since you were hired as my assistant. The way you laugh, the way you cry, the way you organise everything for me at work, the way you do everything... I am in love with. Every time life seemed to be getting in the way, I hated seeing you with John every time you left to see him I wanted to tell you to stay with me. Every time he touched you or kissed you, it was killing me inside and then there was that absolute arse Randy, who just doesn't even deserve you as a friend! He made you cry and weep, I just couldn't take it. But seeing you get married, I thought even though I loved you with all my heart, I thought that you must have been happy with John and if you were happy, I was happy. I'm sorry if I spoiled your wedding Lea, but I had to tell you how I felt otherwise I would regret it for the rest of my life."

He walked away from me, staring through a window as he wiped the tears from his face.

I smiled as he tried to hide it from me, "Well I'm glad you told me because I feel the same way."

Wade turned to face me, happiness gleaming on his face. I put my arms around his waist, my ear to his chest as I gripped to him tightly. "I would have made a grave mistake getting married to John. I think he knew that there was something between us, I'm glad he did because I realise that... I love you Wade, I want to be with you."

He grasped my jaw with his large hands, as he pulled my face closer to his as we devoured one another's lips. His hands dropped to my waist, as he lifted me. I kept laughing in between kisses as he spun me around. My arms tied around his neck as he continued to kiss me, his kisses travelling around my jaw, then my cheeks and then he pecked at my lips before putting me down. His green eyes gazing into mine, I had felt a little giddy from the kiss.

"I love you Lea, I will love you forever."

**There you go guys; I know I said I wouldn't be writing for a while. But I couldn't sleep so I decided to give you this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	34. Chapter 34

My eyes became glossy, watching him look at me like I was the most important thing in the world. I put my ear to his broad chest hugging him tightly, "Forever is enough."

He smiled as he kissed the top of my head, resting his chin on my head. "I just can't believe you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here, I feel like I'm where I'm supposed to belong."

He hugged me tighter, "I knew you belonged with me."

I kissed his lips again, before we were interrupted by Adele walking in. "I knew Daddy liked you."

We smiled at her as she walked over toward us. Wade kneeled down next to her, "I see my little girl has become very smart and I do love Lea."

"Do you love my Dad?" she asked innocently.

I kneeled down next to them, "I love both of you very much."

"I finally have the family I always wanted" said the little girl as she hugged me, her embrace causing me to feel overwhelmed. I knew exactly how she felt having a mother that never showed interest in her and now I could give her all the love in the world.

Wade smiled at me watching us. "Why don't you take Lea, to help you and Molly?"

"Could I change first?" I asked staring at my wedding gown.

Wade chuckled, "Sure, there are some clothes in your old room, just some we found."

"That's perfect" I said leaving to get changed.

Adele took her father's hand, "I'm glad she's here, Daddy" she whispered.

"I am too" whispered Wade in her ear. She grinned as Wade took her hand and they walked into the kitchen.

I looked in my old bedroom; it looked just as it was. I looked in the cupboard and there was a green sundress that I had forgotten about. I changed from my wedding dress into that and sat on my bed. I stared at my ring, as I slowly pulled it off and placed it on the bedside table. I still felt guilt being here, here I was happy and there was John who was a mess. My thoughts were diminished at the sound of knocking. It was Molly with a kind smile as she walked in, sitting next to me. "How are you, Dear?"

"I'm fine, actually more than fine... I feel very happy" I said.

"But I still sense some despair in you?"

"I'm just thinking about everyone at home, today I was supposed to get married to John but I'm here... with Wade."

"Things like this happen; you just have to go with what your heart wants. Don't worry about what everyone thinks, I'm sure everyone who loves you will be happy if they know you are happy."

"I know I just didn't want to hurt them. Especially John, he was really good to me and I wasn't."

She took my hand and held on to it tightly, "In time, his heart will heal and I know John will speak to you again, you were a big part of his life as he was to yours."

I nodded, "Thank you Molly."

"That's what I'm here for sweetheart, I'm happier than anyone that you're here."

I smiled.

"Adele is asking for you, she wants you to try some of the salad she made. She actually made it quite well for a five year old."

...

After dinner, I put Adele to sleep by reading her some fairy tales and then tucking her in. She was a beautiful, sweet girl and I was honoured that she thought so highly of me. I walked out of her room, turning her light off and went to look for Wade. I found him lying on his large bed, he seemed deep in thought.

I kissed his warm cheek, "What you thinking about?"

He smiled, "Adele, work... but mostly you."

I blushed as I lowered my gaze.

He grabbed my hand and tugged at me to lie next to him, the idea dawning on me that we were going to share the same bedroom. I lay next to him, watching the smile on his face turn into a grin.

He grabbed a jumper that was positioned on the drawer next to him. "Wear it, it'll get cold."

I put it on, it was about two sizes two big and was longer than my actual dress but it was very warm and it smelt like him so I adored it.

He looked at me hesitating before speaking, "I...I heard you've been feeling a little down?"

"Down?" I asked, "Did Molly tell you?"

"No, I was going to get you but I overheard you two talking" he said, his gaze lowered.

"It's just that I feel a little guilty... it's just... never mind" I sighed.

"Please, tell me" he said interested in what I was going to say.

"I just feel bad for John; I was supposed to get married to him today."

Wade was silent, his gaze still lowered.

I watched his hushed demeanour. I lay my head on his shoulder, "But I'm so happy to be here with you. You have no idea."

"No you have no idea. I would do anything for you Lea, anything just to see you happy."

"You don't have to do anything; just being with you is all that I want."

He grinned, "That's all I want." He placed his arm out, inviting me in.

I huddled next to him, laying my cheek on his chest.

"I've been thinking, I think after a few weeks I want us to move back. Phillip has been harassing me with phone calls about how he cannot stand Drew" said Wade.

"You want to go back?" I said excited.

He nodded. "I know you want to be close with your father and the only reason I moved here was so I wouldn't have to see you and John being all happily ever after."

I laughed, "It was pretty funny, seeing you all emotional."

"Funny?"

"Yes it was funny, you were all moody and angry... well you're always like that" I joked.

"I'm not always angry" he said.

"I'm sorry, but you are... especially to me!"

"It was only because I liked you the most, I wasn't aware that I being emotional was humorous to you?"

"It was also very sweet" I said brushing my hand across his forehead, "It's one of the things I love about you."

"Really?" he said.

"Yes, I love lots of things like when you look after me when I'm down, when you buy me roses for no reason and how you seem to think so highly of me."

He chuckled, "It's because you are the most perfect woman I've ever met."

...

I was lying in bed when I felt Wade's kiss on my lips. He was gazing at me, still this smile on his face. "Good morning beautiful."

He was suited up as usual, while I looked like an awful mess. "Morning" I said hiding under the sheets.

"I know you're tired from last night but get up love; I want to spend the day with you" he said.

I uncovered my face from the sheet, my heart beating a little faster hearing him want to go somewhere with me. I was sure in the entire time I had known him we never went anywhere where it was just the two of us, alone but it was different now that we were now together. I wondered whether he would want to go out like other couples. "Where are we going?"

"I thought it would be nice, to just go out for lunch" he said, "I bought you something; I thought would look nice on you."

He handed me a box, it was beautifully wrapped in pink and white ribbon. I sat up opening it; it was this beautiful round neck, navy blue and black lace trim detailed dress with an embellished waistband and underneath the dress was these black peep toe heels.

"Thank you" I said grinning, "they're lovely." I kissed his soft lips.

"I'm glad you like it, I must say I looked kind of foolish buying these in the store" he said.

I laughed picturing the image. "Give me one hour."

He nodded, leaving the room.

...

We walked down one of the streets of Miami, seeing Wade wear sunglasses was so attractive to me; I had never seen him wear them before. He grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. I grinned at him. I was excited to see where Wade would take me; this was our first date and I felt really nauseous.

Wade gave me another one of his smiles, where the skin around his eyes would wrinkle and I would feel better again. We were standing in front of this quite lavish looking restaurant. "This is it."

We walked inside and the waiter guided us to our table. The waiter pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. I looked around at all the people who were eating here, they all looked very wealthy.

"This place looks like a palace" I said.

"It's nice, isn't it... beautiful view of the ocean" he said.

I turned and looked to see how beautiful the day was and the beach looked lovely, the scenery was just magnificent. "It's gorgeous."

He nodded, as he gazed at the menu. "I'm going to have the steak."

"I'll just have the chicken" I said seeing that it was the cheapest option, everything was so highly priced.

The waiter returned, "Can I get something for you to drink?"

"Yes, we'll have some white wine, please?" said Wade, "Is that alright?"

I nodded.

"And we're also ready to order, we'll have two steaks please, both medium to rare" said Wade.

I looked at him confused.

He smirked as he gave the waiter the menus back.

"I was fine with the chicken" I said.

He grabbed my hand tracing my knuckled with his fingers, as I gazed at him. We were quiet for a bit, just enjoying the time together. Then the waiter returned with the bottle of wine, filling our glasses with the liquid.

"I spoke with John today" said Wade.

"What? You spoke with him? What did he say?" I asked surprised.

"I met with him, he's here in Miami."

"He's here?" I said. This overwhelming feeling of anxiety filled my body.

"But it's alright, I told him everything that happened and he's happy for us, well mostly for me... he was glad that it was me you wanted not that prune Orton" he said.

"He's happy?"

"Yes, he actually seemed quite fine when this woman came to see him."

"A woman?"

"This brown haired woman, she had blue eyes" he said, "Does he have a sister? I think he called her Ally or something."

"Alex?" I said.

"Yes that's the one!" Wade exclaimed, "Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine... It's kind of nice that the two are together in some way; I thought she was interested in someone else. "

**Here is the much awaited new chapter; sorry I hadn't written in age's guys I was actually in a car accident on Monday. I am fine, I just have really bad whiplash so I'm just taking it easy. Anyway please leave me a review that would be wonderful and if anyone is interested I have written this Sheamus one shot called '**_**Breakeven' **_**if you have time give it a read and a review that would be great. Love you guys. **


	35. Chapter 35

A month had passed and we were moving back home. Wade wanted to have his business back and I was going to get to see my Dad again, he must have been absolutely furious at me for not telling him what was going on. Molly and Peter were going to come with us as well so I was very excited and so was Adele.

"Wade, have you seen my wedding ring?" I asked him.

He sighed, "It's with John."

"You gave it back to him?" I asked concerned.

"Yes well, you're with me now so I thought you didn't need any reminders of him so I when I went to meet him that day... I gave him the ring" he said.

"I feel slightly confused" I said, "Why did you feel the need to do that? I mean thank you, but I kind of wanted to give it back to him, so I could get a little closure."

"I'm sorry I didn't think of that, I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't have to worry about seeing him again" said Wade.

I knew he meant well. "It was very sweet of you, but I kind of need to see him so I can pay him back, for the wedding."

He grinned, "Already done, I paid him back everything."

"You paid him?" I said.

"I have the money so I paid him for you" he said.

"You didn't have to do that, I would have managed" I said.

He kissed my lips lightly, "Lea, I want to take care of you; I want to rid you of anything that is holding you down, so I paid him for you. We're in this together."

I wasn't used to money not being a problem in my life. John and I's wedding was low budget but it still was a couple thousand that I owed him. "I just don't want you wasting your money on me."

Wade smiled, "It's not a waste if it's for you."

I pressed my lips to his, his hands clinched to my waste.

"We better hurry up, we have to be at the airport soon" he said.

...

After the flight, I began feeling rather sick. I didn't know if it was something I had eaten on the plane or because I was about to face my father. Wade placed his hand on mine, reassuring me that it would be okay. I did feel slightly better until I could see my house. I sighed walking up the driveway toward the front door, Wade stood next to me holding my hand.

I knocked on the door and what felt like an eternity waited for someone to answer the door. I saw the large, figure open the door and I knew this was my father.

"Hi Daddy" I said nervously.

"Lea!" he said hugging me tightly, "I've been so worried, lucky Randy told me where you were."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you Dad, but I guess I was scared of what you'd say" I said lowering my head.

"Scared? Scared of your own father?" he asked.

"Yes well my wedding was called off and then I went straight to... Wade" I said looking up at the Englishman behind me.

"It's nice to see you again, sir" said Wade.

Dad grinned, "It's nice to see you again, but I had a hunch that you had feelings for my daughter but I had no idea that she would reciprocate."

"I'm glad she has" he said.

"Anyway, come in... we can't stay out here all day" said Dad letting the two of us inside, "There is actually someone I want you to meet."

We walked into the lounge room and there was a fair, brunette haired woman with green eyes sitting in the couch, a glass of wine in her hand. She grinned upon seeing us as she stood up.

"Hi" I said moving toward her.

"You must be Lea" she said excited, she also looked a little nervous.

Dad cut in between us, while Wade just stood behind me.

"Lea, this is Stephanie... We've been dating for a couple of months; I wanted to introduce you to her at the wedding, but... " said Dad.

"The wedding was called off" I said.

He nodded, "But its fine, we all get to meet now."

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Paul just talks all about you" said Stephanie.

"It's nice to meet you" I said.

She then glanced at Wade, "You must be the Englishman that stole her heart."

Wade chuckled, "Something like that."

"Well I heard about how you were there for Lea, when she wasn't feeling her best" said Stephanie, "You must her love her a lot."

"I do" he said gazing at me.

I grinned at him, patting his cheek.

"Anyway, Dad I actually came to talk to you about everything" I explained.

Dad nodded, "Alright."

"Um... maybe Stephanie, you and I should get to know each other" said Wade. She nodded and the two went in the other room.

Dad and I sat on the sofa, the feeling of nausea still filling my body. "Dad, I'm sorry the wedding didn't happen. I know how fond you were of John. But he and I just weren't the _perfect_ match, sure we had chemistry and I did love him but... in the end we both felt that we were repelling each other and weren't meant to be. I then realised that the man I wanted to be with was in Miami and all that I wanted was to be with him" I said.

He nodded, "All I want is your happiness darling, if John isn't the guy for you then that's fine. If you think its Wade then be with him, I am fully aware that he will love you with all his heart. I could tell by the way he acts around him, that you have definitely affected him."

I grinned, "He does make me happy. He is different to John and Randy... all the two of them wanted was for me to pick them over the other while all Wade wanted was for me to be happy and if it was with someone else then he was happy, even though he wanted nothing more but to be with me... I feel like that was selfless and that's what makes me love him."

"He's a nice guy; I know he'll take good care of you. To be honest when John told me the wedding was off, I thought you would have gone to Randy but I noticed how you and Wade were acting toward each other."

"John talked to you?" I asked.

He nodded, "He called me and told me that he had called off the wedding but that he felt that the two of you weren't as matched as you two may have thought and that maybe the rushed wedding was not a good idea."

"We were crazy, I guess... we had known each other for a little while and were planning out this fantasy" I said.

Dad smiled, "I'm happy if you're with the man that makes you happy."

"I'm happy, if you're with the woman that makes you happy" I said.

Dad blushes, "She is really lovely."

"She must be, to get to be with my Dad" I said.

Dad chuckled.

"Dad... there's one more thing" I added.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Wade wants me to move in with him and... I want to."

"You want to live with him?"

I nodded, "Yes Dad, I want to."

"Well I guess, you have to at some point" said Dad.

"Maybe Stephanie might want to move in with you" I said.

"Maybe, but when would you be leaving?"

"Not for the end of the week" I said.

He smiled "That's fine, darling but I'm going to miss you."

"I'll drop by all the time, Dad... you know I will."

"Well I'm glad to see you again, my little angel" said Dad smiling.

"Me too."

...

Wade had left to go home, while I went to Randy's place to see how he was. I hadn't seen him since he had dropped me at the airport. Randy looked more than thrilled to see me, I was glad to see him as well.

"It's so good to see you Lea!" said Randy as I sat next to him.

"It's good to see you."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I spent a month with Wade and then we decided that we wanted to live back here and now he asked me to live with him and... I am" I said waiting for his reaction.

"That's great Lea" said Randy, "I'm happy for you two."

"You are?"

"Of course I am! I'm your best friend" he said.

I nodded, "I've never been so happy."

"So was it everything you imagined being the girlfriend of that British mogul" asked Randy.

"It's different, but it's with him... so I'm happy" I said.

"Must be nice having money" said Randy.

"I hardly even think about the money, you should come over sometime and you'd see that their not all shallow people."

"Yeah that would be great, Wade and I hate each other" said Randy, "I really can't stand him, if it wasn't for you I'm pretty sure I'd have knocked the guy."

I rolled my eyes, "Well you'll have to get along some time, why don't you come over on Friday night?"

"Lea... really? Do I have to?" he whined.

"Please, for me?" I pleaded, "It would mean so much to me, if the two of you would settle your differences."

He sulked "Alright..."

"Thank you" I said excited, hugging him tightly, "You'll love him once you get to know him and he's really cool."

"What are you sixteen? I doubt he'll be _cool_!"

I shook my head, "But you'll like him once you leave that ego of yours at the door."

He laughed, "I missed this."

"Our arguing?"

"Yeah, I always secretly loved how we would argue for ages" he said.

"Well... I didn't. You would always get so mean."

"Only because it was you" said Randy, "Anyways you were always right in the end."

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" I said chuckling.

He glared at me, "You were always right."

"I was always right."

He shook his head.

"So anything new happening with you?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just been busy with work."

"Yeah, I don't think I can work as Wade's assistant anymore" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're living together now and I don't really want to see him at work as well. It'll just be too much and I don't really want my boyfriend to my boss" I said.

He nodded, "Why don't you work in my office, we could do with an assistant. Work is piling up and it would be really _cool_ if we worked together."

I laughed, "You want me to work with you?"

"Yeah, I promise I won't be a prick and it'll be fun. Our office isn't as serious as yours."

"Alright, that'll be fun" I said, "I'll tell Wade about it."


	36. Chapter 36

From Randy's house I drove to Wade's house, where he was waiting for me. I saw Peter, Molly and Adele leaving.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"We're going out for dinner" said Adele excited.

"Adele told us about this place, her father took her for pizza and she really wants to go" said Peter.

"I'll come to, I'm starving" I said.

"No Dear, its better you stay" said Molly winking at me.

I smiled, "Alright, you guys have fun without me."

"I'll take you next time, Lea" said Adele.

"I'll hold you to that" I said, kissing her small cheek.

I watched the three of them leave and went inside. I walked into the living room, where the table was beautifully set with the room being lit with golden candles. I grinned looking at the romantic setting. Wade walked in with a bottle of wine and looked at me disappointed, "I wasn't done yet."

"There was more?"

He nodded as he put the wine on the table and then made his way toward me wrapping his large arms around my waist.

"This is amazing, I can't believe you did this" I said as I put my arms around him.

"I did have some help from the three musketeers, that just left" he said, "But I wanted to do something special with you."

"It's amazing" I said kissing his lips.

"It gets better" he said grabbing my hand to show me the food on the plate, "you see this food, I cooked it."

I laughed, "You? Cooking? Are you sure this isn't Molly?"

"No really, I cooked... Molly was there to tell me what to do but she tried it and she said it was good!" he said.

"Alright, alright I believe you" I said, "It's really sweet of you to do this."

"Well the whole time you've known me, you've known this wicked, mean boss that I do admit that I am but now I want to show you the more romantic side" he said.

"Are you going to start singing to me?" I joked.

"Alright not that much" he said, "How did everything go?"

"I spent some time with Stephanie, she is very nice and I see that she makes my Dad very happy" I said sitting down at the table.

"She does seem lovely" said Wade eating his food.

"Yeah, she is actually going to spend the night there, so I thought I would spend the night with you" I said winking at him.

He smirked, "That sounds fantastic."

...

After a surprisingly delicious and long dinner, I was laying my head on Wade's bare, broad chest. I was breathless, after making love to him. I then began thinking about how much he meant to me, my thoughts were going everywhere as we lay together. I never wanted to lose him, he meant everything to me, everyone in this house did. Wade felt something moist on his body; he looked down and saw tears falling from my eyes. "Lea? What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I said wiping my eyes, "I just never told you how much you mean to me."

"I know you care for me, Lea."

I sat up staring into his green eyes, "I don't just care for you. You've become very important to me. You always were but now... I don't think I could be without you."

He smiled, grazing his fingers across my face. "I know Lea; don't think I'm going anywhere because I'm not."

"But... I don't want to be your assistant anymore" I said.

"You don't like it there?" he asked surprised.

"No, I love it there and the people, Adele, Phillip even Drew is there... but I don't want to be working as your assistant...It's just... we're going to be living together and then working together and I really don't want my boss to by my boyfriend" I explained, "I hope you can understand."

"I understand it's going to be a little harder to boss you around now that we're together" he said.

I laughed, "See... because you really don't want to get your girlfriend mad."

"But where will you work?" he asked.

I hesitated before trying to get the guts to answer, "Um... I went to visit Randy before I came here and he offered me a job with him."

"A job with... him?" he said.

I could see how annoyed he was with what I had said. "It sounds like a really nice opportunity, he said I could start when I'm ready and... I really want to take the job."

"Lea, I really don't want you working with that dick head!" huffed Wade.

"He's still my friend and he just wants to look out for me, I'd be working with him that's all" I said.

He sighed, lying in bed facing the opposite side of me.

I rolled my eyes watching him be upset with me, "If it means that much to you, I won't take the job." I lay in bed, pulling the sheets over my body.

...

I woke up feeling nauseous; I hated having that fight with Wade. He had clearly left for work as I looked at the time, it was 9 am. I felt something lunging out of my stomach and up my mouth, I ran for the bathroom and vomit leaked out. I felt disgusted; maybe Wade's cooking wasn't as great as he thought.

"Are you alright, Dear?" asked Molly walking inside.

"Yeah, just food poisoning" I said.

"We should go to the doctor" she said concerned.

Molly drove me to the nearest doctor, concern etched all over her face we waited in the doctor's office, I loved that she wanted to take care of me so much. The doctor seemed to have gone somewhere; I just thought she would give me my medication or needle and we could get out of here. I hated being at the Doctors. We were then joined by the doctor, a middle aged woman with dark red hair and hazel eyes.

"So we're good to go?" I asked her as she sat down at her desk.

"Actually, the reason you were throwing up wasn't because of food poisoning, you were having morning sickness" she said.

"Morning sickness?" I said stunned. Molly looked at me with wide eyes and a huge grin.

The Doctor smiled as well, "You're pregnant, Lea."

I touched my stomach, exhilaration flowing through my body and my eyes becoming glossy, "I'm pregnant."

The Doctor nodded, "Very much so."

"Lea, dear that's wonderful news, Wade is going to be astounded" said Molly.

"He is" I said, my hands still feeling my stomach.

"I'm glad your Mother could be here with you" said The Doctor.

Molly was silent, feeling a little discomfited. I smiled at her, putting my hand on her leg, "She's not my mother... she's my mother in law."

Molly grinned at me, "I'm going to be a grandmother."

"You really are" I said holding her hand.

"I'm glad to see that you two are so close, most in laws hate each other" said the Doctor.

"Well I see her as my own daughter" said Molly.

"How far a long am I?" I asked.

"I'd say about 5-6 weeks" said the Doctor.

Doubt filled my face as my mind traced back to who I was _also_ with 5-6 weeks ago. "John" I whispered.

"What was that dear?" asked Molly.

"Are you sure I'm 5-6 weeks?" I asked anxiously.

"Positive" said the Doctor.

I lowered my head, touching my stomach "I don't know if this is Wade's, I want it to be but I have this feeling that it might be... John's."

"John?" said the Doctor.

"I was with this other man about two months ago, we were supposed to get married until I united with Wade" I said, tears falling down my face "I feel so guilty."

Molly comforted me, "Dear, it's going to be alright. We all understand that you were with someone else and Wade would understand, he also has a child that has a different parent he would understand more than anyone."

"I know, but even though I know John would be a good father, he probably hates me right now and would not want to have a baby with me. I would want to raise a baby with Wade, he is an amazing father to Adele and I would want him to father my child."

"Would you like to do a paternity test?" asked the Doctor.

I nodded then turned to Molly, "Please don't tell anyone about the pregnancy, I don't want to let anyone to know until I'm sure who the father is."

"Of course dear, you know it'll be safe with me. But even if this child isn't Wade's, you must know that he would love this child as much as he would Adele because this child was yours" she said.

...

Molly and I returned home where Peter and Adele were watching television together, Wade looked uneasy as we walked inside. "Where have you two been?" he asked.

"We just went shopping" I lied.

"Lea was just showing me around" she said.

Wade looked at the both of us inquisitively, "You don't seem to have bought anything?"

"We went window shopping" I said looking at Molly, "Much more fun."

Wade shook his head, "Alright, Could I speak with Lea alone please?"

Molly smiled at the both of us before she joined Peter and Adele on the couch.

He took my hand walking me toward the garden outside, "Lea I am truly sorry about the way I acted last night."

"It's alright" I said.

"No, it was very selfish of me to act like that toward you. It's just... with yours and his history together I fear that that you're with me, but because I don't know you as well as he does I'll lose you to him" he said lowering his head.

My heart dejected seeing him like this I hated to make him feel this way, "You know me enough; I was your assistant for years! I don't love Randy, we may have a history but I want to make a future with you because I love you."

This smile then appeared on his face as he looked into my eyes, "You can work for whoever you like and if that's with Randy then so be it."

His hands clasped my face as he kissed my lips.

"I actually have another thing to ask..." I said.

"What is it my love?" he asked.

"Um... I invited Randy over for dinner on Friday, I thought that would give you two a chance to get to be friends" I asked hesitantly.

"You want us to friends?" said Wade.

"Yes, it would mean a lot to me if you did."

He sighed, "Alright, only for you."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, kissing his lips.

...

Wade had taken Adele to get a movie for us to watch before bed, he was getting absolutely sick of watching Beauty and the Beast. I had sent John a text message explaining our situation.

He immediately texted me back, it read: **Congratulations on the baby, I know how excited you are to be a mother. I can see that Wade is protecting you but I feel like we need to talk. I feel like I need some closure, I promise I will do the test if you agree to speak with me, there is some things I want to tell you and some things I want you to tell me. I will fly up tomorrow and do the test if you agree to meet with me. **

Reading the text left me feeling slightly anxious but I really needed to find out about who this baby's father was so I texted him back: **Agreed. **


	37. Chapter 37

I was at the office early as always but the good thing was that my handsome, brilliant English boy friend was with me.

"I've never come here this early before" muttered Wade.

"Well it's my last day so you might as well" I said, "You can see how hard I worked to be your assistant, you know Mr Barrett wants everything a certain way."

He shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Then I guess you won't be bittersweet."

"Of course, it will be" I said as we walked into his office, "I'll miss all of this, but the only person I'd miss most is you and we're together now so... problem solved."

"Right, but I'll miss making you do all that paperwork for me, you did do it to my standard" he said.

"Your standard?" I said laughing, "Just tell your new assistant to do the same, just make sure she's not pretty."

"No one is as beautiful as you" he said, placing his hands on my waist.

I blushed, my body filled with goose bumps as he softly kissed my neck. "This looks like some sort of erotic fantasy, the boss and the assistant."

"You mean the very sexy boss and the assistant" he said smirking.

I chuckled, shaking my head. We were then interrupted by a knock, the Scotsman making his way inside with a grin, this look of delight as he saw us in each other's arms. "So it is true, you two are together."

Wade nodded, "It's very much true."

"I couldn't be happier for you guys, I knew there was something going on there" said Drew.

"Thank you today is actually my last day. I got a new job" I said.

"You're leaving? Why?" asked Drew, concern sounding in his voice.

"Well... I thought maybe working and living together might be a little too much for us, so I was offered another job and I took it" I said.

"Why are you even working?" said Drew, "You should just live off his money, that's what I'd do."

Wade rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Um... because I'm not with him because of his money, I'm with him because I love him" I said.

"Nice answer" said Drew, "She's a keeper Barrett."

"Alright, enough of you prying into my personal life what is it that you want?" said Wade.

"Well Phil has been annoying the crap out of me, he's always complaining and butting in... he's just been a thorn in my backside" explained Drew.

"From what I hear, it's the other way round. He actually told me that you've annoying him and you've been quite a thorn in Adele's backside, he told me you haven't left her alone" said Wade.

"Well...um... I just thought that maybe we could rekindle what we left off, maybe I shouldn't have let her go so quickly, it was your fault anyway Wade you told me to back off" said Drew.

Wade looked at me, as I stood in between the two Europeans. I smiled at them, "I'm just going to leave you two alone."

"Are you sure Lea, I may need a witness if your boyfriend here kills me" said Drew.

I shook my head and left the room.

Wade had his attention back on Drew, "Look, you're my best friend in the world and I like that we're working together but if you don't start leaving them alone, I will have to take some drastic action."

"You mean you'll fire me" said Drew.

He nodded, "Of course, I don't want to do it but if you push me, I will do it."

"Alright... alright... I'll leave them alone" said Drew.

"Good, because Adele and Phillip are happy, I mean they're engaged now" said Wade.

"You have definitely changed, you haven't spoken about couples or people being happy since you were married" said Drew, "Before you wouldn't have cared. I'm sure you would have fired me already."

Wade blushed, "I guess when you are in love, you can see things clearly again. I hope you find someone like Lea and when you do you won't let her go."

"Maybe I should change, find a nice girl and settle down" said Drew.

"Maybe you should" said Wade.

"Are you kidding me? Being single and getting with all these different girls is the best! Why would you just want to stick to one" exclaimed Drew.

He laughed, "You'll never change, but the day you find the girl that's right for you will be the day you stop all of this."

...

I was at my desk; I was feeling the bittersweet taste in my mouth. I was thinking back to all the memories I had of this place, when I had my job interview. I was so nervous and having it taken with Wade didn't help, he was so intense and strict I was almost thinking about not taking the job. Then there was my best friend Adele, she was so kind and sweet. The first person who ever spoke to me, I remember how we bonded over chocolate. There was a meeting going on and everyone had left. I went to go retrieve something for Wade and she was still sitting there. I was going to get this folder that was on the desk when I saw a chocolate bar on the table; I went to grab it when I saw another hand going for it as well. We both laughed at each other then told the other person they could have. She then replied that we would half it. I agreed and we were very fond of each since. We were the only two women you were the same age and found it quite humorous to work with these mature, serious suited men. I remember how for ages everyone was waiting for her and Phil to get together, the two seemed to run circles around each other even though the two had an obvious attraction to the other, I was glad that the two were finally together and happy. I watched the two of them; Adele was trying to get some paperwork done, while Phil kept kissing her cheek repeatedly to annoy her, but she loved it when he tried to annoy her. The two were adorable together. I glanced up to Wade; he was the last person I would ever think I would end up with. He was bitter, annoyed, arrogant and smug all the time not someone you would want to spend any time with let alone love. But I really got to know him for the kind, sweet and amorous person that he really was, I was so thankful that I had him in my life, whether he was my boss or my boyfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" he said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Just how much I'll miss this place" I said, "It was the only job that I ever really enjoyed, I'm sad to leave it."

"Well how about we invite, Phillip and Adele for dinner tonight. It could be a double date kind of thing" said Wade.

I was shocked to hear him inviting them over; I knew he was just acquaintances with Phil. They weren't the best of friends but it was nice of his to fabricate the idea, "That would be great."

"Alright, I'll speak to Phillip about it later" he said kissing the top of my head, "And... I promise I won't cook ever again, Peter told me he heard you vomiting yesterday morning."

"He did?" I asked surprised.

"Yes he did, I'm sorry I made you sick" said Wade.

I felt absolutely terrible, "It wasn't your cooking, you made a delicious dinner... it's just that I have a sensitive stomach and get sick from lots of things. It's not you."

"Lea, you don't have to say that. I know I'm a terrible cook" said Wade, "It's alright and Molly said she'd cook a nice meal for us."

"Alright, sounds like a nice evening" I said.

"It will be, I have a meeting to go to and it will be a long one, so you can leave whenever you like after you get your things. I'll meet you at home."

"Alright, I'll see you at home" I said.

He kissed my lips, before our gazes were now on Adele who watched us with a cheeky smile. "Glad to see the boss is working hard" she said.

"Always a pleasure, Adele" said Wade walking off.

She then looked at me, excitement spilling out of her like a teenage girl. "So it's true, you and Wade are together!"

I nodded, my cheeks blushing. "I hope this isn't weird, because of before."

"Oh no, Wade and I were really nothing, we were just each other's really bad rebounds but I'm so happy that you're with him. You two look really perfect, I'm glad you two are together and that you found what you were looking for, at first I thought you were with Randy but finding out that you were with Wade, I couldn't be happier."

"Thank you, I was watching you and Phil before you two are just the sweetest couple, the way you look at him, when he looks at you... you two just make me so happy."

She turned around looking at her dark haired fiancé, "I love him so much."

I nodded, "I can see that he loves you a lot too."

"Well I also heard that today is your last day" she said depressed.

"It is... but I know we're going to still see each other, you were the only real friend I made here."

"I'm going to miss you a lot" she said whimpering.

"I'm going to miss you too, but you'll be alright you have Phil and I promise Wade will stop acting like an asshole."

She laughed, "No it wouldn't be the same if he wasn't an asshole."

"It wouldn't be, would it?"

"He knew that we'd actually want to get with those mean suit wearing types, that we used to make fun of" she said.

"I know! We used to make fun of them and now we're dating them, time has really changed."

...

After saying goodbye to my colleagues and friends, I drove up to the doctor's office where I told John I would meet him. I walked into the doctor's office where I found her and John sitting together, talking.

"Lea, thank you for coming" she said, as I sat down in the chair next to him.

I couldn't feel myself to look at John; I was very scared to face him. But knowing that I might be carrying his baby, I knew I had to take some courage and look at him. He smiled at me kindly, I felt like I didn't even deserve a smile. "It's good to see you, Lea. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"It's good to see you" I said.

"Now Lea, I've taken a sample from John and I took a sample from your unborn baby yesterday so I will have the results, next week" she said.

"Alright, so if the test is negative it means Wade is the father and if it's positive, John is the father?" I asked my eyes glossy from the fear of the latter.

"Yes, that's correct unless you were with anyone else" said the Doctor.

John couldn't help but smirk.

"No it was just the two of them" I said.

"Well just so you know, Lea if this is my child I will do everything I can to look after it" said John, "But if you don't want me in its life then I can understand. I wouldn't want to ruin anything for you" he said, this sarcastic tone in his voice told me that he was angry.

"Of course I'd want you to be in this child's life, it's not like I would cut you out because we're not together. I'm sure Wade will understand obviously at that time it was you and me and he wasn't there so now that he is, I know he will be a little apprehensive but he will be fine" I said.

"Well good" he said.

"Maybe it was a good thing you two didn't get married" said the Doctor watching us disagree.

"Maybe" said John, "but this baby could be a sign of what we could have had."

"Yeah, it could or maybe what Wade and I could have" I said.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and be sure to review please. Thank you guys so much for continuing to read. More twists and turns to come. Love Jess. **


	38. Chapter 38

"Well then I'll give you a call, when the results come in" said the Doctor.

"Thank you" I said.

John held the door open as I walked outside and he followed me. I glanced up at him as he stood next to me. "Thank you John, for being here. Even after what we've been through."

"It's alright Lea, of course I'd be here. Maybe we could go somewhere to talk?" he said.

"Um... alright, there's a Starbucks downstairs. We could sit and have coffee" I suggested.

He nodded and we went downstairs. After taking a sip of my coffee free, strawberries and cream frappachino I felt ready to speak with him. Anxiety filled my body, looking at him again sitting in front of me; I wondered what he was going to tell me.

"Lea, I want you to know that I'm not angry at you, at first I was, I was absolutely furious but after some time, I felt like I could see that maybe our whole relationship was just a fantasy especially for you. You were madly in love with someone and your heart was so hurt that it just latched onto anything, that being me."

"I did love you John, it's not like I was just taking advantage of you or your love."

"I know you loved me, but I was just the rebound. The real person you were supposed to be with was... Wade. I mean it was obvious the first time I was in the room with the two of you. This whole time I thought the threat was Randy but it was actually Wade" he said, "I just want to ask why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"If I knew, I would have told you earlier and saved you from any of this. You were the last person that I wanted to feel any of this" I said, "I care for you a lot, you mean a lot to me, John."

He smiled, "I think I always knew, that I wasn't the one for you but I just loved you so much that I thought maybe I could be."

"John, I wish I could say that I wish we had never met and I could save you the hurt but I'm going to be selfish and say I'm glad to have met you, you turned my depressing, lonely life into something meaningful, you brung colour in my life. We may not be together but I still care for you, I mean if you're the father then you'd have brought the most important thing in my life, a child."

He smiled, "If this is my child, I would love to be there for him or her. I want to be there through the whole thing. I still care for you to and I will love this child more than anything" he said.

"I know you will" I said, "You would be an amazing father."

"But... there is also Wade, who I know you want to be the father."

"More than anything."

"And that brings me to what I wanted to tell you, after you left your friend Alexandra came to see if I was alright, Adele and Phil were there but she seemed to care more about me" he explained, "As the weeks past, I kept bumping into her in Miami, when I got home and then we started getting a little closer and I found her to be very attractive. I wasn't ready to be with someone else, but as we spent time together. I began to like being with her, she was really patient and kind... I want to date her, but I felt like I needed closure from you first."

"That's great news; Alex is a very kind and genuine person. I think love could blossom easily between the two of you" I said, "I'm happy for you two, actually Wade told me."

"Oh yeah, Mr Barrett... I see that he thinks that it's best if we didn't see each other. But I have to say I was a little hurt to see him giving me my ring back."

"I had no idea he had even gone to meet you, I had no idea that he had given you the ring and that he gave you money that I owed you. I was a little sad because I wanted to do that myself but he was just looking after me."

"No, I totally get it; I know Wade is very protective of you. You mean a lot to him and I hope that he is the father, because you two could start your own family with Adele. I'm glad that you went with him, I knew he was the one you should be with."

"Thank you John, it means a lot to me hearing you say that" I said.

He smiled, "Well, what are you doing now?"

"Today was my last day at work."

"Wade fired you?" he joked.

"No, we agreed that maybe us working together would be a little hard since we're living together" I said.

"So you moved into the Barrett mansion" he said.

He was really beginning to annoy me. "Yes... I moved into his _house_" I said, "I was offered another job and I took it."

"Oh that's great, what is it?" he asked.

"It's at Randy's office; he said he needed an assistant so I said I'd go."

"You're going to work with Randy!" he exclaimed, "Are you insane Lea? Randy is my friend but he just wants to trap you."

"No he isn't, I'm just going to work and I'm sure he isn't going to want to be with someone who is carrying someone else's child" I said touching my stomach.

"Look, I really want you to be happy and if it isn't with me then I know it is with Wade. You have no idea even though I would love this child to be mine; I am also praying that it is Wade's child. I want you two to be together, to live happily ever after."

"Thank you John, but we will whether I work with Randy or whether this child is yours" I said, "I know he loves me a lot and we he'll love this child as much as his own."

"I'm just saying be careful, I don't want him to ruin anything for you. You're about to be a mother something I know you are very sensitive about and as much as I'd like to be there, I know Wade loves you. I don't want Randy ruining that for you."

...

I drove home after meeting with John; I felt a lot better after talking to him. I felt like I could move on with my life and so could he, but we couldn't if this baby was his. As I walked inside the house this amazing aroma filled the house, I could see Molly busy in the kitchen.

"How did everything go, dear?" she asked.

"We'll know next week" I said nervously.

"It'll be alright sweetheart, you don't need to fret. How was it seeing John?"

"It was intimidating, but we are fine now. He seems a lot better from the last time I saw him."

"Why don't you get some rest dear, I'll call you when Wade gets home."

I hugged Molly tightly; I didn't know how I would get through any of this without her. Sometimes I wished she was my real Mum. "I love you Molly, I would be so alone without you."

"I love you too, dear" she said.

Later that night, Phillip and Adele had come over. It was nice to have them over, another couple for us to converse with. It was also nice to see Phil and Wade speaking to each other about something other than work. The two were watching a Rugby Union match on television; ironically it was England vs. USA. Adele and I were sitting in the kitchen; she sipped her glass of wine while I sipped my glass of water, I told her I was feeling a cold coming on, so I wasn't going to drink.

"So how is the wedding planning going?" I asked.

"It's going well, Phil and I have gone to see a few place. But he's rather picky" she said.

I laughed, "Well do you guys have a date?"

"Not yet, we are thinking January next year."

"Sounds fantastic, I'm really happy for you and Phil. You two seem perfect together" I said.

"She blushed, he's amazing. I'm glad he came back and we're together again. I can't see myself without him" she said.

"So what happened between you two? I mean how and when did he come back? I have so many questions" I said.

"Well, I was at work when Wade said that he had something important to tell me, he told me that he wasn't going to come to your wedding and that he would be moving to Miami permanently. I told him that it was alright and that I wouldn't be coming to with him, he had ventured the idea that if I wanted to come I could just to see Miami. It only would have been a colleague trip, nothing else" she said.

"I understand" I said, smiling at her.

"Then he told me that it would be better for me to stay here, because someone was here just to see me. I turned around and there was Phil, I had never been happier to see him and he was to see me. Wade explained that he wanted Phil to have his job back and Phil had complained to him about how much he missed me. I'm so grateful to him for bringing Phil back; Wade told us that he knew Phil and I needed to be together. We were both so unhappy."

"Wade brought you two together?" I asked.

"He did, if it wasn't for him then I don't know if we would have gotten together. I was so angry with Phil but then Wade explained to me that he really needed Phil to go to New York. But he didn't like seeing me unhappy and with Drew. So he asked him to come back, it cost him millions to bring him back but he did it for us."

I gazed at Wade watching the rugby match, a beer in one hand and he had his daughter Adele on his lap as they watched the television. Wade was trying to get her to cheer for England but she kept teaming with Phil to cheer for USA. My heart warmed up to him even more knowing that he had done what he did, for Phil and Adele. "I'm proud that he did that for you two, especially for you my best friend. But I want to know about the proposal."

"Phil and I were at my house, we were lying in bed after sleeping together and then we were just watching a movie some romantic movie it was in Spanish and there was nothing else on because it was so late. Then Phil looks at me as he grabs my hand and raises it toward his lips and kisses it. I just snuggle next to him, my head in on his chest and I'm stroking his chest with my fingers. He starts talking about how he wants to stay like this forever and I tell him that I would to. Then he grabs a box from the bedside table and I'm just watching him open it, then I notice a diamond ring inside. My eyes are filled with tears as he's asking me to marry him."

"Then..." I said in anticipation.

"I said yes and then he put the ring on my finger, I love him so much" she said gazing at him.

"He is an amazing, great guy and that was just so sweet and romantic."

"I know in time you and Wade will have a beautiful wedding of your own, maybe have some children" said Adele, "I cannot wait to be married and live my life with Phil."

"Someday maybe, Wade and I will get married and have children" I said.

"Maybe we should rejoin them" said Adele.

"I knew she just wanted to cuddle her fiancé. "Yeah, let's see what's happening with them."

Adele sneaked herself under Phil's arm, which he wrapped around her tightly as he kissed her lips. I watched the happy engaged couple as I sat next to Wade. I could smell his beer consumed breath as his mouth met my cheek. I smiled at him, whispering in his ear "I love you."

He grinned and whispered "I know about the baby, I found the pregnancy test in the bathroom and I've never been happier."

My eyes grew wide, after hearing the words leave his lips. I then remembered that I had taken a couple of tests at home, to make sure if I truly was pregnant. I didn't know how to act, he knew that I was pregnant but I didn't know who the father was.


	39. Chapter 39

The game came to an end with England smashing the United States; Wade had this smug smirk on his face as he gave it to Phil who was embarrassed by the loss.

"I guess Rugby is a sport, the US should just give up on" laughed Wade.

"Get off it Barrett, we'll come back" said Phil as he and Adele walked toward the front door.

"Thank you for inviting us over" said Adele as she hugged me.

"No problem, we should do it again" I said.

"Yeah it was much more fun than I thought" said Phil as he grabbed Adele's hand.

"I'm not that bad" said Wade, "I'll see you two in the office then."

They nodded as they walked out; Wade put his arm over my shoulder as we watched them. I looked down at my stomach, hoping that its father was the man standing next to me.

After the couple left Molly and I cleaned up downstairs while Wade put Adele to sleep. She had fallen asleep during the game, after watching her father become arrogant and proud of his county's win made her rather tired.

I walked over to Molly and whispered "Wade knows about the baby."

"Oh dear... how did he find out?" she asked.

"He found a test in the bathroom and he told me he's never been happier, I feel absolutely terrible" I said.

"Just talk to him about it, it will get worse if you keep it from him. It'll be alright, dear" she said as she hugged me. `

I nodded.

"Here you go upstairs and talk to him, I'll finish up down here. Don't be afraid, I know more than anyone that he loves you very much, you mean everything to him" she said.

"Thank you Molly, wish me luck" I said as I headed upstairs. I watched him brush his teeth in the master bedroom's bathroom. His shirt was tossed on the bed and he was just wearing his dress pants. He smiled once he saw me through the reflection of the mirror. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, not wanting to let go. He turned around to face me, his fingers moving the hair around my face, behind my ear. He looked into my eyes and leaned in to kiss my lips, the taste of peppermint swirled through my mouth.

"Lea, I know why you didn't tell me about the baby" he said pulling away.

"You do?" I asked.

"It's because you think I might have been a little scared by it right, I mean we've only been together for a few months and a baby is quite a huge thing, you thought I would think this was all too fast and too soon and maybe too serious. But I want you to know that I'm not scared, all I want to do is live the rest of my life with you. I would love us to get married and have children, whichever comes first. The only person I would want to have a child with is you because you mean everything to me" he said placing his hands on my shoulders, "I want nothing more but to have a family with you, I want you to be Adele's mother and I know she would be overjoyed to have a younger sibling."

My eyes filled with tears, I could feel my heart ripping as I listened to what he was saying. His face glowed with glee as he spoke about the two of us having a family and that he wanted nothing more. "Wade... I need to tell you something" I said weeping.

"What is it?" he asked. There was concern on his face as he looked at the tears that streamed down my cheeks.

I sat on the bed and he sat next to me, his arm around my shoulder as I placed my hands over my stomach. "I'm only about two months pregnant, which means that there is a chance that you may not be the father but John could be."

"Oh" he said as shock consumed his body, I could see how defeated he looked.

"I'm so sorry" I said grasping on to him "The paternity test results will be done on Monday."

He stroked my hair with his hand, "I get it, Lea you were supposed to get married to John. You had no idea that we would get together, I do understand as much as it does hurt."

I looked up at his green eyes; I had never loved him more. He was so understanding and considerate, I felt like I didn't deserve him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Is there an _even_ chance that this baby is mine and not his?"

I placed my hand on his knee, "There is as much chance of it being yours as there is his, but I am praying to god that you are the father. All I want to do is raise a child with you."

He kissed my forehead, "Even if there is a chance that this isn't my baby I will still love you and this baby as much as I love my own daughter."

...

The next morning I went to Randy's work building so he could he show me my new workplace, I walked into his office where he was typing at his laptop. "Lea!"

"Hi Randy" I said.

"Sit down, I'll just be a few minutes and then I'll show you around" he said.

I sat in the chair in front of his desk. Randy worked for a Sports company that managed many athletes; John also worked for the same company but in the Miami office. Randy had many clients but he held a special interest in wrestlers. I was also enjoyed this job because I was also a huge fan of wrestling as he was, we both enjoyed the WWE and as kids would obsess over it. I was keen to see if anyone famous were to walk into building.

He showed me around the office and introduced me to some of the guys who also worked there, the office seemed a lot more relaxed then my old workplace and everyone was very nice but I did miss everyone who I used to work with especially Wade, I couldn't stop thinking about him. Randy then showed me to my desk which was a little outside his, we could see each other through the glass doors. He showed me what I was to do and showed me how to use their computer system; once I got the hang of it I was sure I was a professional.

"I'm ready for lunch" said Randy, "Would you like to join me?"

There was this local sandwich place, on the bottom floor. Randy treated me to a ham and cheese sandwich which I was enjoying.

"You like it so far?" he asked biting into his sandwich.

"I do, everyone is really nice and I think it's going to be so fun working with you" I said.

"Just try not to go too crazy" he said, "Don't try to distract all the guys."

"I'll try, but I can't promise you anything."

He chuckled as he shook his head, "So what's been new with you?"

I watched his take a sip of his water, I had been replaying in my head what I was about to tell him. But I waited for him to at least swallow his water before he might choke from the news. "I'm... pregnant."

"You're what?" he exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant you know, with child" I said.

"Wow... I don't know what to say, you're really pregnant?"

"I am, nearly two months."

"Wow Lea, congratulations to you and Wade. You two are going to have a baby."

My expression turned gloomy as I finished my sandwich. He noticed, "Is everything alright? Does your Dad know?"

"No he doesn't know yet, I don't really want to tell people until I find out... something."

"Find out what? Is everything ok with the baby?"

"The baby is fine, it's just... something" I answered.

"I'm your best friend, you can tell me" he said.

I sighed, "Wade may not be the father, it might be John's child."

"Whoa, do they both know?"

I nodded.

"It's good you told them, I can't imagine what you're going through."

"It's felt like hell, but Wade has been so understanding and I feel so guilty" I said.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, it's not like you cheated on him. You were with somebody else, hell you were going to get married but you didn't and things happen, maybe this baby is Wade's and you have nothing to worry about" said Randy.

I smiled at Randy; he was making such an effort to make me feel better. "Maybe, I'm praying to god that this maybe comes with dark hair and green eyes and not brown hair and blue eyes. I just have to wait till Monday, that's when the test result comes out."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you have to take care you're caring a baby, I mean you should be happy you get to be a parent" he said.

I could hear sadness coming out of his voice, I then remembered how he had been so excited to have a child but was lied to by Ivana. I decided I wasn't going to let the paternity of this baby, make me forget how happy I was about becoming a mother. From when I was child I knew I would never be like my real mother, I wanted to give my own child all the love and affection in the world that my mother had never given me. "I am happy" I said.

"Good, because I'm really happy for you, Lea" he said, "I know how much being a parent means to you."

"Thank you, I know I couldn't be without you" I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"You know I'm always here for you, we're best friends" he said.

"And... as my best friend, you remember that you said you would have dinner with Wade and his family tonight" I said.

"That whole _be friends with Wade thing_ is tonight?"

"Yes, so come over at around 7 and please give Wade a chance, he won't push you if you don't push him" I said.

"I'll be at the mansion at 7."

...

After seeing Randy, I walked back into my old office I thought I would visit Wade and see if he was alright seeing as we hadn't seen each other in the morning. I caught Adele sitting at her office, the look of happiness on her face as she sprinted toward me. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too!" I said hugging her.

"How was the new job?" she asked.

"I had my first day of training, I start on Monday but I miss this place so much" I said staring at Wade's office door.

"You miss someone is particular" she said grinning.

I nodded, "Is he in his office?"

"No he left; he said he had to deal with something."

"Well, are you free? Want to join me for a coffee? Can I also tempt you for some cake because I am really hungry for cake" I said.

She laughed, "Absolutely! Have I ever said no to cake, I'll just let Phil know. Wade left him in charge."

I chuckled watching her as she linked her arm with Phil's as she asked him if she could leave. Phil looked up at me and waved. I waved back. He nodded his head and Adele excitedly kissed her fiancé's lips. Drew looked at the two jealously.

...

John paced back and forth in front of the pub, waiting eagerly. His thoughts seemed to be consumed as he walked along the room as his eyes kept looking toward the car park. This black BMW pulled up next to him. Wade got out of the car a serious look in his face as he removed his glasses from his face as Wade's eyes were not leaving John's.

"We have something serious that we need to discuss" said Wade.

"I know more than anyone" said John.


	40. Chapter 40

Adele and I made our way to a local cafe; she had a coffee frappe while I had a wild berry smoothie. Both of us had a large piece of chocolate mud cake with extra frosting, it was very decadent. We thought we both owed it to ourselves. "So how's work?"

"Busy as always, it's nice to have your fiancé there but I think in due time Phil and I will stop working together, actually when we were coming home from your place Phil asked me if I wanted to live with him" said Adele.

"He did? That's great" I said.

She nodded, "I was so happy, I mean we're already engaged so it was a matter of time before we moved in together. But he was telling me that he saw how happy you and Wade looked living together, he wanted the same for us."

"I'm so happy for you guys; you two are the only couple Wade and I get along with, mostly who Wade can get along with."

Adele laughed, "It was nice to hang out with Wade and I mean he really seems so nice when he's not our boss. Phil really liked Wade's company."

"I'm glad, I know at work they spoke to each other, but they were never friends. I'm really happy that our partners can become friends" I said.

"I know, because it will become so much easier when I ask you this" she said pausing, "I would love it if you be my maid of honour."

My hands clasped to my chest, "Of course I will be!"

"Great! Because there is no other person, I would want to be there with me" she said.

"I'm honoured Adele, I would love to be the maid of honour to the most beautiful bride."

...

Wade and John walked inside, sitting on some stools. "Two beers please" said John, as he signalled to the bartender.

"So as I told you over the phone, Lea told me that she is indeed pregnant but the father could be either of us" said Wade.

"Look Wade, as hard as it was to let go of Lea... I have. I still love her, I probably always will but she wants to be with you and I know she loves you. I know you can make her happy" said John, "But don't think that if this child is mine I'm not going to be a part of its life which means I become part of Lea's life."

"John, obviously you would want to be part of this child's life. But just because this child might be yours doesn't mean you can creep your way back with Lea, I love her very much and I intend that we be together for a long time."

"I'm with Alex now and she has been great, I really like her and I don't want to spoil that. I told her about how Lea's baby could be mine, at first she was a uncomfortable but she has become understanding as I'm sure you were when you heard the news."

Wade grimaced, "What? Are you saying you think this child isn't mine? Are you already assuming that it's yours?"

"No, I'm just saying that you must have felt uncomfortable" said John.

"Of course I did, any thought of you two together hurts me but I know how much having a child means to Lea and if it's to a pompous, jerk like you then so be it."

John chuckled, "I know Lea is meant for you and as much as being a father means to me, I hope that I'm not the father."

"Well just so you know, if this child is yours then... I guess you are welcome to its life. I'm not going to stop you but as long as were civil with each other for the sake of the baby and Lea" said Wade, "It will be really difficult for me."

"That's why I'm hoping that this baby is yours" said John, "You see Wade, I actually consider you more of a friend, more than that idiot."

"Speaking of that idiot, I have to have dinner tonight" said Wade.

"You're having dinner with Randy?" asked John.

He nodded, "Lea is making me, since she is working for him now. I know this one of his ploys to snatch her away but I'll play nice... for now."

...

"Adele, you are probably the closest thing to a sister that I have" I said.

"What about Bethany?"

"She's been more like my enemy, she must have been pissed that I didn't get married to John but she has meant well but I mean a sister that I like."

Adele laughed, "You're my favourite sister too."

"Which is why, I think I should tell you something about me" I said.

She looked concerned, as she waited for me to explain.

"I'm pregnant" I said touching my stomach.

"OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

I couldn't help but grin at her reaction; it had been the best one out of everyone I had told, maybe because she wasn't one of the possible fathers. "I'm about two months" I said.

"I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!" she exclaimed, "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU AND WADE!"

I then looked a little sad, I really liked our little group of myself, Wade, Phil and Adele and now there was now going to be an addition of not only a baby but the horrible part was the addition of the possible father being John. "That's the problem, I'm not sure if the baby is Wade's unfortunately it might be John's baby."

"Oh no, does Wade know?" she asked.

"Yeah both he and John know, I find out on Monday. I'm torn, at one point I'm overjoyed to be a mother but I know it might be difficult on my relationship with Wade if John is the father."

"I know both of them will be good fathers, they both love you very much but obviously you and I are praying that Wade is the father."

"I am praying more than anything that, the paternity test tells me that this child has an English Dad" I said.

...

Wade and I were waiting eagerly for Randy to come by for dinner. Molly, Peter and Adele were all sitting on the couch across from Wade and me. I felt like it was my two world coming together, they had never really met but I was determined to make us into one. If John and Wade could get along, why couldn't he get along with Randy? I know they always had hatred toward each other before and even more as Wade found me loving Randy but he didn't love me back. As for Randy, he always found Wade arrogant and cruel, he was even more annoyed when I spoke of how kind Wade was to me and how I eventually grew feelings for him and grew out of my feelings for Randy.

Everyone seemed to be on their best behaviour they knew how much Randy meant to me and they wanted to make an effort. The main culprit I could see ruining this was Wade, but he looked very encouraging and kept smiling at me kindly as I looked at the clock, as another minute passed from when Randy was supposed to here.

Eventually the door bell rung and I went to answer it, Randy grinned at me upon seeing my face. He was holding a bottle of red wine in his hands; it looked to be Australian Shiraz which was a favourite of his. I hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear, "Glad that you're here."

"Of course, I'd be" he said still grinning.

I walked him through the house; Randy gaze seemed to be stuck on the size and sight of the house as he had never seen a house as beautiful and luxurious as this. We walked into the lounge room, where the rest of my other family were waiting. They all greeted him with smiles; even Wade managed a half smirk. It was rather nice to see them all smiling at this, once in their minds villain. They all hated this 'Randy' that I spoke about, they all saw him as a villain but here they were all in the same room all smiling at each other. I hoped that this would go well.


	41. Chapter 41

"Everyone this is my Randy" I said, introducing him to the others.

They all nodded kindly as Randy grinned at them, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Randy, this is Molly and Peter, they've been like my second parents, Molly has been like the mum I never had" I said.

"Well, it's an honour to meet you two. Lea speaks nothing but good things" said Randy.

I then glanced at my English boyfriend, who awaited his introduction, "And Randy, you've already met Wade."

"Nice to see you, man" said Randy putting his hand out, "Thank you for inviting me over to your home."

Wade shook his hand, "Thank you for coming."

I smiled at the both of them; at least they managed to not rip each other's heads off. I was mostly proud of Wade for finally swallowing his pride.

Randy then glanced at the little girl that stood behind Wade's leg. He knelt down near her and smiled, "And who's this?"

"That is my daughter" said Wade.

"So this is the famous Adele that I hear about, you are gorgeous" said Randy, "My name's Randy."

She smiled, "How do you know who I am?"

"My best friend Lea told me, you're really lucky to have her. I used to think that she belonged with me, but now I can see how happy she is with your Dad and you" said Randy.

"I'm happy that she's here too" said Adele.

I smiled at Adele as I picked her up, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

Randy watched as I played with Adele, he could see this whole family coming together. He then looked up at Wade, "Hey Wade, could I speak with you alone?"

I was a little started by his words and I looked at Wade, who looked a little startled himself.

"Sure Randy" said Wade as he led Randy into another room. I smiled at Wade, who returned the smile at me. The four of us watched as the two men disappeared into another room.

...

"Wade... I just really want to talk to you man to man" said Randy, "I know you're capable of that."

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Wade, crossing his arms.

"I know we don't like each other, you can hate me all you want because to tell you the truth I'm not that keen on you either but the whole reason Lea wanted me here, was because she wanted me to know how happy she was with you and everyone living here. She wanted me to know how much you all love her" said Randy.

"Of course, we all do" said Wade.

"Yes, I see that. I see everything she told me, Lea has been in my life since I was about 5; she has been the only thing in my life that has remained constant. But because I was stubborn and wouldn't change I lost her... to you" explained Randy, "I can see that she has everything she's ever wanted and that was a family."

"I'm assuming you already know that she's pregnant, how do you feel about that?" asked Wade, "Of course I of all people know, how close you and Lea are. So I knew you had known about it, but how did it feel that she was going to have a baby to another man?"

"I'll tell you the truth, It felt horrible. I was devastated that she was pregnant, especially at first because I thought it was your child. But then she told me that it might be John's then I felt devastated for her, because I know she wouldn't want to have a child with him. I mean honestly, I know she never really loved John. I mean that's why when I kissed her the day before her wedding; I know how happy she was."

"You kissed her before her wedding?" asked Wade, fumes beginning to build within him.

"Of course I did, I love her and I know she was still in love with me but she was stuck with John so she didn't have the heart to do anything, so I decided to do something about it" said Randy smugly.

Wade chuckled, "And that's why straight after she and John broke off their wedding she came to me, not you."

"Well... I guess seeing the scheming and manipulating I did to her and John, I can see why she didn't want to be with me. But I have changed now and I know I'm the man she wanted me to be."

"Look, I'm sick of pretty boys like you and Cena trying to get in my way!" exclaimed Wade.

"No... I'm not trying to get in your way. You can have Lea; I want her to stay with you. I didn't come here to fight; I just wanted to tell you what my opinion is."

"Well go on" said Wade.

"I just want to warn you, not to let your jealous side out. That's what cost me Lea and I don't want you to lose her because I don't want to her to be hurt."

"So what are you saying?" he asked confused.

"Lea is yours. I'm not after her anymore. I am her friend and friend only" he said.

"Don't think this makes me trust you, I still think of you as that waste of skin you were about six months ago" said Wade.

"I still think you're that son of a British bitch you were six months ago" said Randy smirking.

...

It looked like the two had sorted out their issues. But every now and then they did shout insults at one another. I'm sure both of them were not welcome to the idea of a repeat of the night, but both sides had changed opinions of what they had thought about the other and I was just happy with that.

Randy said good bye to everyone, even shaking Wade's hand again. I couldn't help but laugh at the two; they looked so uncomfortable with the other. But I was thankful because I knew they were doing it for me. I walked Randy outside, "So what did you think, still think their uptight people living in a mansion?"

Randy grinned as he touched my cheek, "I'm happy for you Lea, you've found a home. Forgive me for thinking that my home was with you."

"You can always come to see me, we're working together now. It's not like we're not going to see each other" I said.

He shook his head, "I just want a home for me."

I hadn't realised how lonely Randy was, everyone seemed to have someone but him.

"But these people are very nice... even I hate to admit it, but so is Wade" said Randy.

I laughed.

"You two are perfect together" he said, "I'm happy for you. I hope he gives you that shiny ring in his room, soon"

"Shiny ring?" I asked.

He chuckled, "When Molly was showing me around the house, I found a ring."

I looked at him in shock, "You think it's... for me?"

"I hope it is" said Randy, "Get married to the right guy."

I watched Randy drive off and walked back inside the house. I was waiting to hear the verdict from the other side. I looked at Molly and Peter, "What did you think of him?"

"He's everything you told us" said Peter.

"He's very nice, actually more of a gentleman than I pictured" said Molly, "He does have your best interest at heart."

"I just worry about him, he had a horrible marriage and now he's divorced his best friend is too busy for him. I'm afraid he might be lonely" I said.

"He'll be right, we had a talk and he'll be fine" said Wade placing his hand on the small of my back, "He was fine, not as bad as we all imagined."

Molly and Peter nodded.

"We like him very much dear" she said.

"I'm glad you did, he said nothing but nice things about all of you" I said.

"I'm sure he would" said Wade, "But I think, it's time for you to rest now. It's been a long day and you need sleep, the baby wants its mother to sleep."

I smiled as I kissed his soft lips, "I love you."

"I love you too" he said.

...

I sat in bed, pulling the sheets over my body as I lay on the soft matress. I watched Wade get undressed; he kept turning back to me just to shoot me kind smiles. I had obviously thought about getting married to Wade, but I wasn't sure if he really wanted to get married again. He spoke about getting married but I wasn't sure if he actually wanted to do it, after his disastrous first marriage the only good thing that came out of it was his daughter Adele. I wondered whether Wade did want to get married to me, maybe that ring was just Nicole's. I looked at my phone; there I saw that I had a voicemail message. I listened to the message; it was the voice of my doctor. After hearing the message, I looked at Wade who was watching me, concern etched on his face as he sat next to me.

"Is everything alright, love?" he asked.

"The Doctor called and told me that they have the paternity results of the test, we can go tomorrow" I said. I glanced down at my stomach, touching my abdomen. I was very curious, yet I was fearful of the outcome.

Wade smiled, as he touched my stomach. "Everything will be alright, remember that I'm here with you always."

I nodded.

He kissed my lips and then lay next to me as he wrapped his arms around me. I never wanted him to let go. "Let's just fall asleep" he whispered in my ear.

We both knew we weren't going to be sleeping.


	42. Chapter 42

I lay awake next to Wade. It was morning and I hadn't slept at all. While I knew Wade hadn't slept at all either, his arm still tightened around me as his alarm clock sounded. I turned to face him, where he had his eyes closed. He slowly opened them and turned the alarm off. I knew he was obviously pretending to have slept. He smiled as I placed my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me, "Everything will be alright and you shouldn't be worrying. You should be happy that you're going to be a mother, a great mother."

"I'm scared, I feel like if this baby is John's, then that's all you're going to see, he and I. You'll lose sight of how much I am in love with you. I feel like if this baby isn't yours then you won't want to be with me."

"Why would you think that? I love you and this baby, whether I am the father or not."

I sat up and stared at his face, my fingers grazed his stubbled jaw, "Promise me, you won't leave me."

He kissed my lips, "I promise, till my last breath I will never leave you."

I hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. He stood up to get ready for work, "Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"No, I just want to go alone. You have a good day at work" I said smiling at him.

He placed his hand on my cheek, as he stole another kiss, "Alright, but if you need me call me and I'll be straight there."

I smiled, "I'll be alright now, knowing that you'll never leave me."

"I meant it."

...

The wait outside of the Doctor's office felt like an eternity. I kept tapping my foot and I was left with all of these thoughts in my head. I did feel a little better after hearing what Wade had said. That made me more in love with him; he just always wanted the best for me. I was very happy with him, sad to admit much happier then I was with John. While he did love and care for me, he had this jealous side to him that always seemed to latch out. Something I grew tired of and I guess that's why I allowed myself to be kissed by Randy that day before our wedding. But because of the way Randy is, I didn't want to be with someone who would be so manipulative and trouble making, my love for him began to dissapear. I couldn't believe that he had told John about what we had done, causing John to call off our wedding. But could you blame him, I was unfaithful to him and he deserved much better. I knew Alex would be great for him; she was a very caring and loving individual who would give John the love he needed. But what if John and I had gotten married, would I have been happy or would I have been thinking about Wade and what could have been. Would John and I be celebrating the birth of this child together as a married couple? Everyone would have been so happy for us, especially my Dad. I hadn't told my Dad about the pregnancy, I was waiting to at least be sure about the father before I told him that his unmarried daughter was going to birth him a grandchild. I did want to be married before I had the baby, but I didn't know if Wade was thinking of that at all. We had been together only a few months, so it was early. But I hoped that maybe if this child was his that he would want to get married, if he wanted.

My head had gone crazy with thoughts, I then felt someone sit next to me and put their arms around my shoulders. "John? What are you doing here?"

He smiled, his dimples coming out of his cheeks. "The Doctor called me yesterday about the results, where's Barrett?"

"He's at work."

John shook his head, "Too busy to make it, I see."

I rolled my eyes, "He wanted to come but I told him not to. I actually wanted to be here alone."

"I can leave then, Lea. I'm sorry" said John.

I sighed at him, "No... You can stay, you have as much right to be here as me."

"I actually wanted to talk to you Lea, about the baby" he said placing his hand on my knee, "I just want you to know, that if this baby is mine. I promise to take care of it and be there for both of you. I want to be there for everything, I want to be the man you can depend on, but in saying that I'm not going to try and interfere between you and Wade. You two are clearly in a happy relationship and I don't want to cause friction between you two. Plus I have begun dating Alex."

"Thank you John, that means a lot" I said, "If this baby is yours, then I do want him or her to know their amazing father and I do want you to be in their life, I want this child to know that we were once in love but now are good friends."

John nodded, "To be honest, at first I was a little surprised that I might have caused you to get pregnant. I felt a little weird to return in your life again, but this time I feel a little happier because I feel like as friends we're right for each other and I feel honoured to have a child with you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I think we make great friends."

The nurse walked toward me and the two of us looked up at her, "The Doctor is ready for you."

My heart suddenly jolted, John held my hand and smiled. This reassured me that everything was going to be alright. Either way, this child was going to have a great father, whether it was John or Wade and for the first time since knowing that I was pregnant I was happy, because I wasn't worried about who the father was and what was going to happen to me, but because I felt the realisation that I was having a baby and I was going to be the most loving, nurturing, kind mother in the world, I wasn't worried about the father but I knew that this child had me and that was going to be enough anyway. I placed my hands on my stomach, "Alright little one, time to find out who your father is."

John put him arms around my shoulder and we walked into the room together, he pulled out the chair for me to sit on. While he sat next to me he whispered, "Everything is going to be fine, Lea."

I nodded, smiling at him. "Ready to be a Dad? Or ready not to be?"

"A little anxious, but can I ask you something before the Doctor comes in?"

"Yeah of course" I said, listening intently to him.

"If this baby is Wade's, I hope I can still be a part of its life? Because you were a huge part of my life and this happening was a big part, so I still feel even if this baby isn't mine, I feel a little connected to it" he said.

"Of course" I said, "I know you will definitely be a part of its life."

He smiled, "But this could also be my child and I want you to let Wade know that he most surely can be a part of this child's life, I know he will take of him or her when I'm not there."

"He will" I said.

John turned around and glanced at the door, then looked back at me in a look of confusion.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Didn't you have an older looking woman with red hair as your doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Well either I'm drunk, or she just turned a whole lot younger and _blonde?_" he said turning around.

I followed his gaze to this petite, beautiful young woman who was writing something on a file on a side desk. She closed the door and walked toward the desk, her green eyes now gazed at me. She showed a kind smile before she spoke, "Hello Lea, Doctor Herren is actually away _permanently_, her husband got a new job and she was moved to another area."

"Oh, that's too bad" I said.

She nodded, "I'm Doctor Neidhart, but you can call me Natalya or Nattie if you like."

"Hi Nattie" said John winking at her.

I shook my head at John, but she didn't seem to notice him. She got out my file and my heart began pounding.

"So I have the results for the paternity test" she said as she opened the envelope, "Your file reads that your were engaged to a man then you two broke off the wedding and now you are with someone else and the man you were engaged to, is the one being tested. So that means if the test is negative then it is your boyfriend's child but if it is positive then he is the father. Is this your boyfriend?"

"Oh no, but he is the one who got tested" I said, "He's my ex boyfriend."

"Ex fiancé, you mean we were engaged" added John.

I rolled my eyes, "You see why we're not together."

Natalya chuckled, "Well I guess we should get on with results."

I nodded, as John grabbed my hand again.

"The results say that the paternity of this baby... is that it's _not_ John's baby" she said.

I felt frozen, I was carrying Wade's baby! This was mine and Wade's child! I just felt so much emotion that I fell still. "It's not John's?" I said still dazed.

She smiled, "The test is negative. This baby isn't John's."

I grinned as I touched my stomach, "This is Wade's baby, Wow... I don't know what to say. I've never felt so happy."

I glanced at John, who was still holding my hand. He looked a little defeated, but smiled at me as he kissed my cheek, "You and Wade are going to make great parents to this very fortunate child, especially to have you as it's mother. You're going to make the greatest Mum."

I hugged him, "You will make a great Dad someday John, but you will make an even better uncle."

He nodded, "Well... you should let Wade know. He must have been waiting eagerly to know what the result is. You can tell him that he's a Dad!"

"You can let Alex know, that she doesn't have to be a step mother" I joked.

"She'll be thrilled" he said as he hugged me again and left.

I sighed, relaxing for a bit.

"It has been hard, I can see" said Natalya.

"You have no idea" I said, "It's been very stressful."

"I can tell that you're very happy with the result and I don't want you stressing anymore, you have to be happy and healthy for this baby" she said.

"Thank you, thank you for everything and I hope you like it here" I said standing up.

"It's much different from Canada, but it's a lot better than I thought" she said, "Seeing you and your ex together, just really made realise how life goes on. My ex boyfriend was just horrible, that's why I moved here. But seeing you two get along so well, just makes me feel a lot better."

"It wasn't easy at first, but we make better friends than partners" I said, "We both finally got that."

"Well, go on and enjoy yourself, tell your boyfriend that he is indeed a Dad and call me if you need anything" she said handing me a card.

"Thank you so much for everything. It was really nice to meet you and I'll speak to you soon" I said leaving.

"Bye Lea" she said.

**After much anticipation, you guys have been very patient and loyal and we finally found out that Wade is indeed the father of her child. What will be everyone's reaction be when they find out, especially Wade's reaction. He is going to be a Dad again! And what is Miss Neidhart going to bring to the story. Thank you guys for your reviews and there are more twists and turns to come. **


	43. Chapter 43

I was asleep upstairs when Wade had driven home from work. He walked inside the house being greeted by Molly. "How was work, dear?" she said as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"All I could think about was Lea and the baby" said Wade, "What were the results?"

Molly looked saddened as she lowered her head, "She's upstairs and it's been a long day for her."

Wade assumed by Molly's manner toward him it had been not gone the way he had wanted and walked upstairs to see his pregnant girlfriend who was carrying another man's child. He walked into our bedroom, gazing at me as I lay asleep. His eyes were glossy as he sat next to me; he really wanted this baby to be his. He was ready to start his life again with a new love and another child. He knew Adele would have loved a sibling.

His hands touched my stomach as he whispered, "I may not be your Father, but I will love you just as much and I love your mother more than anything in the world."

I awoke feeling his touch; slowly I opened my eyes to see his saddened eyes staring into mine. He quickly brought a smile to his face as he watched me wake up. "Wade, are you alright?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, John must be happy. He's going to be a Dad, I know he's probably going to throw it in my face and he probably wants to move in or move you out." Wade was going on and on, about how John was the father and how things were changing. His eyes were watery, he was obviously very upset by it no matter how hard he tried to convince me otherwise that he was okay, he obviously wasn't.

I smiled as I put my finger to his lips; he was confused as to what I was doing. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my stomach, "It's not John's blood that is running through this baby's veins... it's yours." 

It looked as though Wade's jaw had dropped to the ground, "What?"

"The test found that John isn't the father... you are" I said, tears fell from my eyes.

"This baby is mine?" he said still hysterically.

I nodded, "We're going to be parents!"

He hugged me tightly, "I'm so happy."

I laughed watching Molly, Peter and Adele standing in the hallway watching us. Molly was in tears and Peter and Adele looked overjoyed.

He kissed my lips then kissed my stomach, "Hello little one, this is your Dad. It's nice to finally say that I am indeed your Father."

I had never felt more happiness in my life then telling the man I loved that we were going to have a baby together. The thrill on his face as he continued to speak to my stomach was just heart warming; I had never felt more in love with him. Wade turned around to look at the other three members of our family and told them to come inside.

"You tricked me Molly" said Wade as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry dear, but we thought it would be a better surprise" she said.

"Daddy, I'm going to be a big sister" said Adele.

"You are!" said Wade as he picked her up, "You're going to be a great big sister to your baby brother or sister, but remember you're always very special to me."

"I know, Dad" she said.

"To both of us" I said, "You're my best friend, little princess."

Adele grinned, "Lea, remember how you told me that you were my fairy godmother but could you be my Mum as well?"

Her innocent gaze pulled my heart strings harder than any person who ever could. I felt absolutely beyond flattered that she felt this way toward me. I loved Adele like she was my own daughter. Sometimes I wished that she was and hadn't had to deal with Nicole but now I knew she could be. "Of course, sweetheart" I said hugging the little girl.

Wade smiled at Peter and Molly as they all felt touched by Adele's request.

...

I lay in bed, I was feeling really tired because of lack of sleep and everyone was just feeling happy in the house. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get to sleep. I walked downstairs where it looked to be deserted, I could find anyone around. I thought maybe they had all left to go out somewhere, but I looked at the time and it was only 8:00pm. I had thought that maybe Wade had taken Adele out to get a movie or something. I looked around the kitchen in search of Molly and Peter. I made my way around the backyard where I found Molly and Peter sitting on the deck chairs. The two had each other's hand in the other, staring up at the dark sky that was above them. I grinned as I watched them together, they looked adorable.

"It was about time, right" whispered Wade in my ear. His voice still sent shivers down my spine.

I nodded as I turned around to face him; I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He towered over me, as he kissed my head. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No... I'm fine right here with all of you" I said.

"Adele just went to see her Grandad" said Wade grinning.

"Her Grandad?" I looked at him confused.

"We just went to pay your father a visit, Stephanie was there with him."

"Why did you go to see him?" I was even more confused.

"Um... I had to speak with him about something" said Wade, "That's all."

"What?"

"Just something that I needed to know from him."

I raised my eyebrow, awaiting him to tell me what he and my Dad were talking about. But Wade wasn't going to tell me.

"Come on, let's go to bed and leave the love birds" he said.

...

I decided to take myself and little Adele to the ice cream parlour; I had been craving a banana split and was going to go crazy if I didn't have one. I bought Adele a chocolate sundae and the two of us sat outside.

"Lea now that you and my Dad are having a baby, are you two going to get married?" she asked.

"Well, that depends on your Dad if he wants to get married."

"I know my Mum was mean to him, that's why we weren't together but I would love it if you and he got married" she said, "Have a fairytale wedding like Cinderella."

I smiled, "I'd love to get married to your Dad, but we have to wait on him."

"Yeah he's a bit silly, when it comes to stuff like this" she said.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, he's just like the beast."

My phone screen flashed and I saw that I got a text message; it was from Randy:** I can see you.**

I looked up and around us, but couldn't see him anywhere. I saw another text that read: **Try next to you.  
><strong>

Adele began giggling and there was Randy standing next to her. "Of course she'd be here, eating ice cream" said Randy.

I rolled my eyes.

He pulled a seat out next to Adele, "You know when we were kids, Adele all she would do is come here to stuff her face and then she'd drag me here so I would pay for it."

"I never did that!" I said, "I'm sorry when you're carrying a baby then come and talk to me."

"I used to carry you, does that count?" he said.

"Please go away" I said, "You're being extremely arrogant, I might just not turn up to work on Monday."

"Alright Lea, you know I'm kidding" said Randy, "Anyway, so have you been to the doctor?" He was trying to convey the question if I knew the paternity of my child, without Adele knowing.

"Yes I have... and the results were what I wanted" I said.

"REALLY?" he said.

I nodded happily, "Yes, Wade and I are having a baby."

"I'm going to be a big sister, Randy" said Adele.

"You're going to make a great big sister" said Randy, "Wow, everything is really coming together for you Lea."

"I guess so" I said.

"You've got everything going for you, you're future is pretty much set. I mean it won't be long before Barrett puts a ring on your finger and you two are walking down the aisle" he said irritated.

"You'll have that too Randy, you're an amazing guy. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"Lea, the woman our age are married, or just trash bag Italian liars."

I widened my eyes, looking at Adele signalling Randy that now was not the time to talk about his ex wife.

Randy nodded, "Well, do you know if you're having a boy or girl yet?"

"Not for another few weeks."

"What do you want it to be Adele? Do you want a sister or a brother?" asked Randy.

Adele blushed; it was almost although she was beginning to have a crush on Randy. That was something I assured her was something she didn't want to do from personal experience. "I don't mind, either."

"I think they should have a boy and name him Randy after me, don't you think so?"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

Adele giggled, "Maybe they could name him Randy."

"Smart girl" said Randy as he winked at her.

"Alright, I think we have to go now" I said.

"Yeah, I have to go to... but it was nice seeing you two ladies, Bye Adele" said Randy.

"Bye Randy" she said waving at him.

"See you at work, Lea" said Randy.

"Bye."

...

We got back to the house and I decided to lie down, just sitting down and eating ice cream had made me feel light headed. I found Wade dressed in a suit; he smelt incredibly good and had a bunch of roses in his hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"You mean where _we_ are going?" he said handing me the flowers.

"Ok... where are we going?" I said sitting down on the bed.

"Well, it's sort of a surprise" he said smirking, "But I need you to get dressed, I bought you something."

I looked over to the table where there was a beautiful wrapped box. "You didn't have to buy me anything."

"It's just a special occasion" he said winking at me.


	44. Chapter 44

The cold breeze passed against my face, I could see nothing but darkness as I heard Wade driving through the streets and I wasn't sure where we were going. I was dressed in this crimson, jersey, one shoulder dress which Wade had bought me; I could feel the material rub smoothly against my skin on my legs while the breeze kept blowing my hair that was tied into a bouffant. The gentle sound of Wade humming along to the Stone Roses CD that was playing in the car kept me at ease. I had no idea why we were going anywhere or where we were heading toward. Wade wasn't telling me anything. All kinds of ideas messed through my head as we were driving, was this to celebrate that we were having a child, maybe something celebratory happened at work but this one idea kept flowing through my head that he might ask me to marry him. Maybe he did indeed want to spend the rest of his life with me; maybe he loved me as much as I loved him. I wanted him and he only; there was no other man that I yearned for. The past year I was after Randy and John yet the man that I needed was there the whole time, I just was blinded to see. I didn't want Randy and I didn't want John anymore, I was better than that. I could feel Wade's large hand wrap around my hand, "We're almost there, love."

I nodded my head; I started to feel anxious as to what all of this was about. The car suddenly stopped and I heard Wade turn the ignition off. I took off my seatbelt then felt Wade's hand grab my hand as he pulled me out of the car, "Just a few minutes longer."

He held my hand as directed me through to his desired location. I could smell fresh paint which was weird. I became very weirded out about where we were. Wade untied the black blindfold that he had placed over my eyes, before we had left. I opened my eyes to discover this large room filled with my paintings, I looked at Wade who had a kind smile on his face. The dark red walls contrasted to the framed paintings that hung throughout the room, I walked around marvelling at how beautiful the place looked. It was a dream of mine to have my own gallery to sell and show my work, I couldn't believe this was my paintings everywhere. I looked closely to the artworks and noticed price tags on them. I glanced at one that I had painted while I was in college of a ten year old boy and it had sold for $800. I couldn't believe someone wanted to pay $800 on something that I had painted.

Wade walked toward me, "This is all for you."

"I...I don't know what to say, my own art gallery." My breath was heavy; I was overwhelmed by all of this."

"I truly believe in you, Lea. You deserve this more than anyone and if I can give this to you then I'm honoured." He placed one of his hands on my hip, gripping onto it.

My arms fell around his neck and I laid my head on his broad chest, "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."

He placed a kiss on my cheek, "Anything to see you happy."

Glee filled my face, but I still felt a little bit of disappointment. I thought he had gotten all dressed up to ask me to marry him.

He showed me around the entire gallery, every room and showed me every painting that he had gotten sold and every painting that hadn't. I couldn't believe that I had my own gallery; it was a dream come true.

"I can't believe that this is happening" I exclaimed, hearing my voice echo through the halls, "Does that mean I should cancel on the whole working at the office with Randy offer?"

"That is entirely up to you" said Wade.

The largest of grins etched on my face, "It's kind of an obvious answer, I've been saving up my entire life for my own gallery and here you are, you just give it to me... you're just incredible."

"So I guess you're finally through being someone's assistant."

"Definitely!"

Wade chuckled, watching my new confidence and enthusiasm to my career change.

After that unbelievable surprise, Wade was driving back or so I thought, "You know the night doesn't end here."

"It doesn't?" I said, looking at the time, "It's 8pm."

He shook his head, "There's something else I need to do."

...

"We're at your building?" I raised my eyebrow as I wondered why on earth he brung me here.

"Yes this is the car park, where I found you that day balling your eyes out, god you looked ghastly" he joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Can we not talk about that?"

He smiled, "Anyway, I wanted to show you something."

"Seriously, at work? At this time?" I whinged, "I don't want to do any last minute filing for you."

He led me through the building, where we passed by his office. I glanced at my old desk there sat an exotic looking woman, she was slim, but her emphasised cleavage was evident. I jerked Wade's hand, stopping him from walking. "Who the hell is that?"

"That's Rosa, my new assistant." He smiled as he looked at her; this infuriating jealous rage filled my body as I watched him.

"That is your new assistant?" I asked, "You went from me... to her?"

"Lea, stop being ridiculous, she's just my assistant" he said.

"I was once _just_ your assistant."

"Stop being jealous, you're the one who didn't want to work here anymore."

"Yes because I didn't want you to get sick of me, you're already living with me and I wanted there to still be some mystery for us. I thought if we kept working and living together, you would get tired of me."

He stole a kiss from me, "How could I get sick of you, you are the most fascinating person I've ever met."

I smiled, "I am?"

Wade nodded, "Anyway Rosa is very much married and very much a lesbian."

"Well to be honest, if I was a lesbian, I'd probably want someone like that."

"Stop messing with my head" said Wade grinning, "Anyway, I didn't come here to show you my lesbian assistant."

We continued through the building until we got to the very top, the roof of the building. "Seriously Wade, why are we here?"

"Because I just wanted to remind you that it was here that I first saw you" he said smiling.

"Here? On the roof?" I looked at him baffled, "Wouldn't it have been in the office where you hired me?"

He nodded as he sat down on one of the benches that were placed.

"Why the hell would I be on the roof? And why would _you_ be on the roof?" I chuckled at the idea of why he would ever think to come up here; he would never even leave his office.

"It was my little Adele's birthday and I was missing my daughter very much, I usually came up here really early in the morning or late at night. I came here rather early and decided on sitting up here, just to clear my head. I had no idea whether I would ever see my daughter again or even Nicole. I did still care about her, whether she cared for me or not. I was realising that throwing myself into work was going well for me, I had been very successful and it kept my mind off things. I was sitting on this bench here, when you walked in screaming your lungs out that you got an interview. Randy was with you, he didn't seem as enthused by your interview, he kept asking to leave because he was meeting some girl. You looked disappointed, but told him he could go. He rushed off after hugging you. I watched as you sat down on the floor sadly, you were looking up at the sky and praying that you would get this job. You wanted to make your father proud and also your mother, you reminded me of how hard I had tried to please my own parents. I couldn't help but stare at you; you looked like you had no one to depend on. I remember thinking how someone as beautiful as you could have no one. I fell in love with you then and there, I wanted to sit next to you and tell you that it would be alright but you had left. The next week I saw you again in my office for your interview. Once I saw you walk through the door, I was immediately going to hire you and as we worked together, I fell more and more in love with you. I watched how you seemed to settle in with everyone, thus becoming friends with Phillip and Adele. The way you would work so hard to try and get everything right for me. You were so kind and sweet to me even when I was so mean but seeing you every day was the happiest time of my day and when you left were the saddest."

My eyes were glossy as I walked toward him, "You were there that day?"

"I fell in love with you, from that day and will forever do so Lea" he said as he slowly bent down on one knee, "There is no other woman that I would want in my life, only you. You have given me an amazing gift of bearing our child and it's something I cannot be happier about. But I want you to be with me forever, will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

This grin appeared on my face, as I clasped his face with my hands. "YES!"

He smiled then put the diamond ring on my finger that he uncovered from a small box, "I love you, Lea. You've made me so happy and I promise to always make you happy."

I gazed at the Englishman as he towered over me; he was everything that I wanted. "I love you, Wade."

Wade placed his hand on my cheek as he leaned toward my mouth and crashed his lips with mine. I intertwined my fingers into his hair as we kissed. My life had just become perfect.

...

I dashed over to Randy's house, I had exciting news to tell him and I wanted to catch him before he went to work. I knocked on the door awaiting someone to answer; I was hoping he hadn't already left. After a few minutes I decided to leave, but I heard the door open. I grinned awaiting to see my best friend's face but my grin slowly decimated when I was greeted by this familiar woman, with her evil grin. She was just doused in one of Randy's flannel shirts while I could see him asleep in his bed, "I guess you thought that was the last of me, right Lea?"

I shook my head, "Do you need another slap to your face, Ivana?"

**Thanks so much for the reviews, please keep them coming. More than 200 reviews is beyond amazing, thank you guys so much. That gave me serious motivation to write. I got a new fic called 'Get out alive,' if you have time please give it a read and review it there. And please tell me what you think so far of this story? Love Jess. **


	45. Chapter 45

Ivana stared at me coldly, "What do you want, aren't you with you fucking your rich boss now."

"You're a bitch, you know that?"

"Here I was thinking that you and Randy were going to get together but you leave both he and John for that rich boss of yours, I thought I was shallow" she said, leaning against the door.

"Shallow? Says the woman who pretended to be pregnant." I raised an eyebrow, staring her down.

"What do you want anyway? Aren't you living in some mansion, why don't you go back there? I'll take care of Randy."

I slid past her into the house, where I walked into Randy's bedroom. The bed was doused in Ivana's undergarments, I cringed thinking about the two together. She lingered around the bedroom, as I shook Randy trying to get him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes; they were bloodshot red as he turned to see me, "Lea?"

"What is she doing here?" I asked him.

He was groggy as he stared at Ivana, "Wha... Why..."

Ivana sat next to him, kissing his forehead then his cheeks and then his lips. It looked as though Randy had no idea where he was. I had this weird feeling as I looked around the room; I saw what looked like small rolled up paper joints near the lounge room. I took a smell of it and shuddered at the thought. I then took a breath before storming back into the bedroom. "Are you fucking serious, you two were smoking Marijuana?"

"Well, he didn't want to at first but I got him so drunk that he was willing to do anything" she said lying next to him.

"Alright! You need to leave now!" I yelled, "You need to leave!"

"No! You're not the boss of me; technically I'm still his wife."

"I don't care, get out of this house or I will call the cops!"

"Fine" she said getting off the bed, "Bye Randy... I had a good time, hopefully we meet again."

I had no idea what to do; I thought I would just let him rest so he could recover. I started cleaning his apartment, it was completely messy with empty alcohol bottles, clothes and joints everywhere. After cleaning I checked on him again, he was still asleep. I sat next to him on his bed. This wasn't the first time Randy had gotten messed up from drugs and alcohol.

_It was during college, while I was on one of my semester breaks. Randy told me that he would stay with me so we could spend time together. We were in my dorm room when we decided to go outside for a bit, I wanted to show him around the campus. The two of us were walking through the hallway, when we bumped into an acquaintance of mine. Her name was Gail Kim; she was very beautiful and was in a couple of my classes. She seemed very interested in Randy, "Why hello... We are having a party upstairs; I'd love for you to come"_

_She kept twirling her hair as she lingered over Randy. He smirked then turned to look at me then back at her, "Um... no we're fine."_

"_Oh I'm sorry is this your girlfriend?" she asked._

"_No, I'm not his girlfriend" I said, "But we'd love to come to your party."_

_Randy looked at me confused, I just nodded intending him to get the idea that I wanted to go. _

"_Hey, you're in my Analytical Writing class?" she said. _

_I smiled, "I'm Lea."_

"_I'm Gail" she then gazed back at Randy, "And you are?"_

"_Randy" he said._

"_Well I'll see you up there" she said handing him a flyer._

_I chuckled watching her flirt with her, I could see Randy wasn't really interested but he was still nice. _

_We walked upstairs toward the room, "I thought it was just supposed to be you and me" he said._

"_I'm sorry but since I've been here, I haven't really made any friends and I thought maybe that you're here, I wouldn't feel like such an idiot if I went out to a party by myself. I just want to make some friends."_

"_You don't need friends, you have me."_

"_I do need friends, all I do is go to class and stay in my room. I haven't got anyone to talk to besides you but you live away from me" I explained, "Besides it looks like the girls here really like you."_

"_Alright, I'll help you make some friends" he said. _

"_Thank you!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. _

_He rolled his eyes as we walked into the room that was full of people. The music was loud and everyone was talking, I was a little started to see so many people making out. Randy smiled as he put his arm around me as we walked in, we were in the room for no longer than five minutes before Randy was greeted by someone but this time was not a girl. His name was Ted DiBiase. He was fit, tanned and incredibly handsome. I was enthralled with affection as he was made his way toward us, "Hey Randy, it's been ages!"_

_Randy put out his hand to shake Ted's, "Ted my man, do you come here now?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah, I like it here a lot, it's closer to home. But the last person I would see here was you."_

_I became even more enthralled by his adorable, southern accent._

"_She dragged me along" said Randy eyeing me. _

_Ted smiled as he looked at me. I smiled; back I was hoping that I wasn't blushing at all. "You have a beautiful girlfriend" said Ted._

"_She's just my friend, more like an annoying sister" said Randy. _

_Ted grinned at me, "Nice to meet you... umm."_

"_It's Lea."_

"_So you come here?" _

_I nodded, "It's just my first year."_

"_Well, it was nice being Randy's old roommate but I'm thinking this place got a lot better now" he said winking at me._

_I was definitely blushing now. Randy smiled watching the two of us, "Hey I'm just going to get a drink." I knew that was code for: you two have fun, I'm leaving now but I'm here if you need me. _

_Ted walked me into an empty bedroom, away from the party. I felt a little nervous; I wasn't quite sure what his intentions were. "It'll be a little quieter in here" he said as he closed the door. _

_I nodded as I sat on the bed. Then he sat beside me, "So Lea, tell me about yourself."_

"_Um... I'm an English major but I do a lot of painting" I said._

"_Paintings huh? What do you paint?"_

"_Anything and everything," I said, "But mostly thinks that I see are beautiful."_

"_So I guess you wouldn't paint me" he said chuckling._

"_I would... actually I think you're very beautiful" I said lowering my gaze to the floor._

_He smirked, "I think you're the most beautiful person here, Lea." With that he put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up. His face leaned toward mine and he pressed his lip against my own. He engulfed my lips as he slid his tongue around my mouth. It was the most amazing, thrilling kiss I had ever had at the time. His fingers slid down my neck, past my chest and down my thigh. He kept sliding his hand up my dress, toward my underwear and I knew where this was going. I pulled away, "I'm sorry I'm going to sound like a prude, but I don't want to sleep with you."_

"_I'm sorry, if I seemed to forceful" he apologized, "I'm really sorry."_

_I smiled, "It's fine, really its fine. It was nice to meet you Ted." I got off the bed and made my way outside of the room. I clasped my hand against my mouth realising how excited that someone that handsome wanted to sleep with me. After that night I never saw Ted again until a couple of years ago, he had reformed into a complete family man with his wife and three children all under the age of 5._

_I then went on to look for Randy through the rummage of people I finally found him. He was with a group of people, all looking very unsteady and bleary. I then looked over to one of the guys, who were holding a joint; I was afraid that Randy had taken one as well. I looked over the side of Randy and there was white powder laid on a piece of cardboard. Randy had the same white powder around his nose. Randy looked groggy himself and wasn't responding to anything that I was saying._

_Gail came toward me in tears, "Lea, I don't know what to do. These guys were kept egging him on to take the joint. He didn't want to but they kept being mean to me. So he did it and now I'm afraid..." _

"_Alright... call an ambulance and we'll take him downstairs" I said._

_She nodded and called from her mobile. The two of us dragged Randy's body to the bottom where the ambulance was waiting._

_..._

_After a few hours in the hospital, Randy was awake. I was absolutely guilt ridden about what happened, if I hadn't have taken to him to this party nothing would have happened. He wanted to just hang out with me, but I had to be a huge idiot and take him to the party. The doctor said thank god that he was alive. Gail sat outside with me, she was absolutely terrified. "It's not your fault" I said._

"_Please tell him, that I'm sorry" she said._

"_He'll forgive you."_

_She nodded, "I feel too much shame to see him, so please give him my well wishes."_

"_Don't be shameful, it was just an accident."_

"_I can't Lea" she said._

"_Come on, take my hand. We'll do it together."_

_She nodded and grabbed my hand; I smiled at her as we walked toward Randy's bed. He was grinning from ear to ear, "How's it going ladies."_

"_I'm so sorry Randy" said Gail, "I feel terrible."_

"_We both feel horrible, I'm sorry. You wanted to just be with me and I had to take you to that party. I'm sorry."_

"_It's alright, it was my decision to do it" he said, "It was no one's fault."_

_Gail nodded, "Well... I hope you get well soon."_

_Randy smiled at her, "I will."_

"_Thank you Lea" she said hugging me, "I'll see you in class."_

_I nodded as we watched her leave._

"_You made a friend" said Randy winking at me._

_I shook my head as I held his hand, "Please don't do anything like that again, I couldn't live without you." _

_..._

"Lea? Lea?" Randy called.

"Yes" I said looking at him, he was wide awake.

"What happened to me?"

"I have no idea, I came here to see you and..."

"And...?"

"Ivana was here."

"Ivana... right I remember, she was here to get me home. I was out with some boys and I became extremely drunk and she was driving me home" he said.

"Why was she here? I mean I thought she went to Italy?"

"I did too, I guess she never left" he said rubbing his head, "To be honest, it was nice to have someone here."

"WHAT?"

"I've been feeling so alone so empty, it felt nice to have her here."

"Randy, she drugged you, she probably got you drunk and she took advantage of you. Notice how your underwear is on the ground."

"She may have done those things, but at least someone wanted to be with me" he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have nobody Lea, no one... I live in this house alone anyway... it doesn't matter, I'm fine."

"It does matter! I don't want to come in here finding you dead!"

He smiled, "I'm fine Lea, it's getting late you should go home to your family."

"But I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine, just let me sleep it off" he said, "What did you come here to tell me?"

I gazed at my new engagement ring, "Nothing."

"Then go Lea, thank you but just leave me."

I rolled my eyes and left him.

...

I came back home, but sat in my car for a while. I felt like I needed to help Randy he was obviously going through a bad time and having a one night stand with his wife was not healthy. I was afraid to ask Wade for help because he hates Randy. I thought all Randy needed was to get back to his feet and just to feel some company again. I knew Randy would never move in with us, so I hoped maybe I could just live with him for a while. He really had nobody; he had a bad relationship with his parents, never spoke to his siblings and had no other real friends except me. I felt like I had to do this for him after all the things he had done for me.

I took a breath before entering inside the house, I had been gone all day and everyone must have been wondering where I had been. Wade was helping Adele with her homework, just being home made me feel warm and myself again. It made me hope that Randy could find this for himself. Adele grinned as she spotted me walking in, "Mum's home" she yelled.

My heart still yearned every time she called me Mum. "Hello gorgeous" I said picking her up.

"I missed you Mum" she said.

"Missed you too" I said kissing her cheek.

She gazed at the diamond ring on my finger, "I love the ring Daddy got you, now you guys are going to get married."

"We're going to get married and be a big family" I said, "I can't wait."

"I'm so excited, Daddy said I can wear princess dress and be a flower girl."

"Alright Adele" said Wade butting in, "Let's get your homework done."

Adele huffed as she returned back to her books.

Wade grinned before he placed a kiss on my lips, his hands touching my stomach, "And how are two of my favourite people doing?"

"Great now that we're home."

He wrapped his arms around me, I felt so safe and happy in his arms. Like everything was going to be okay. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I think I just want to go to bed" I said, "Just exhausted."

"Alright beautiful, I'll be there soon. Call me if you need anything" he said kissing my forehead.

"I will."

...

My eyes were closed as I was thinking about Randy and how horrible his life was becoming. He needed help and I knew I had to be the only person who could help. But I didn't want to leave Wade and the others here, I was engaged and pregnant. This family was everything to me, I was happy. I heard Wade quietly make his way in bed, he was trying to be as quiet as possible as he slipped under the covers. I was so happy to be with him. He was going to be an amazing husband and he already is a great Dad. He wrapped his arms over me, I didn't want to leave even if it was temporary but I knew I had to help Randy, he was my best friend and I care for him too. I knew Wade would be upset but he would understand that Randy was unstable and just needs someone there for him. What was I to do?


	46. Chapter 46

I turned to my side where my bed was empty; Wade must have been at work. This light from the sun had waked me up. I rubbed my eyes as I slowly got up, my stomach was feeling weak. I knew the baby must have been hungry as well as me. After freshening up, I walked downstairs where Molly was in the kitchen and next to her was Adele.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I asked the little girl as I sat next to her.

"Today's a special day, so Daddy said I didn't have to go to school" she said.

"A special day?" I asked.

She giggled as she finished the rest of her cereal. Molly smiled at me, "Honestly dear, you don't know what today is?"

My cheeks turned red from embarrassment, I laughed thinking how stupid I was to forget this special day. That I turned another year older today. Today I turned 30; it felt like a huge milestone. But I was happy with how my life was sure before I had been through a lot of obstacles but today I was feeling content with my life. Everything seemed to be going perfectly, my Dad had found someone that made him happy, I owned my own gallery, I was engaged to a wonderful man who I loved, who with him included a new and amazing family, plus I was pregnant and excited about being a mother. Everything was perfect.

"How could I forget?" I buried my face with my hands.

"Happy Birthday Mum!" yelled Adele. She put her little arms around me.

"Thank you." I kissed her soft cheek, her adorable smile just made me love her so much.

"Happy Birthday dear" said Molly.

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I forgot."

"Too much has been happening."

I nodded, "A lot has been happening, my mind seems to be consumed by everything else."

"So what do you want to today?" asked Adele.

"I don't know, I'll do whatever you want to do."

"There's a carnival that's been on all week, could we go to that?" she asked.

"Of course, we'll all go" I said looking at Molly.

Adele grinned happily as she quickly rushed through her cereal, "Let's go!" Her excitement was adorable; I guess it had been a while since she got to go somewhere where she could have fun. There wasn't much that I wanted to do, so at least if I could be with Adele I was happy.

"Do you want something dear?" asked Molly.

I shook my head, "I'm fine. You guys get ready and I'll be done soon."

Molly smiled as she took Adele away. I looked around the kitchen for something to eat, I just gaped at the fridge nothing was really striking out at me, I was deciding between bacon or sausages. I was absolutely craving meat. This idea that my baby would come out with muscles like Wade kept playing in my mind. I decided on bacon and decided to make some scrambled eggs as well. I placed the food on the kitchen bench, when my eyes were covered by two large hands. I touched the hands knowing who it was; I could smell his strong, musky cologne it was all I could smell. His hot breath heated my ear as he spoke, "Happy Birthday Beautiful."

His accent made me feel weak as he lowered his hands; I turned around and looked up at my English fiancé. This smirk on his face as his green eyes gaped at me.

"Thank you, but what are you doing here?" I asked. I was excited to see that he was home.

"Well, I thought it was your birthday today and that I wanted you to have the best day of your life. So I took the day off work, the office will be fine. My family and my soon to be wife is more important" he said.

"Are you sure? I don't want anything wrong to happen at the office because you're not there."

He smiled, "I'd much rather be with you, besides Phillip and Drew are there, not to mention Adele. It will be fine and if the office goes down, I'll just buy another one."

I grinned, "I'm glad you're here."

"So what's the agenda for today?" he said rubbing his hands.

"Your daughter suggested that we go to a carnival."

"That sounds like a great idea! That would be a lot of fun!"

I was surprised by his sudden interest in carnival; I could never picture him there. "All of us are going, even Molly and Peter."

"Excellent! The whole family" he said.

"But first baby and I need food." I glared at the food that was awaiting me.

Wade chuckled, "I'll cook for you."

"No it's alright; I don't want to trouble you."

"My dear Lea, you underestimate my skills in the kitchen" he said.

"That's because you really don't have any" I joked.

He shook his head, "This will be great, you watch."

I chuckled, "Alright cook me breakfast!"

Wade winked at me as he greased the pan and began cooking, "See too easy."

"So far so good."

He grinned as he continued to cook while I watched; he seemed to know what he was doing. I was quite impressed. He plated the food up for me and put it in front of me, "Bon Appétit birthday girl."

Grabbing my fork, I scooped up some of the eggs and placed in my mouth. "Good job for an amateur, the baby loves it too."

He sneered, "Of course they're going to love their Dad's cooking."

Hormones began kicking in again and I began feeling tears in my eyes, I always loved when Wade talked about our child so fondly, it made me love him so much that we were having a child together. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, "Come on birthday girl, you got to stop the tears."

I pressed my lips to his as he engulfed mine. His hands slid down to my hips then he lifted me gently onto the counter. His placed his hands up and down my thighs; our kisses became more and more rough. His tongue circled my mouth until I pulled away, "I think I'm entitled to some birthday sex?"

He grinned as he licked his lips, "I think we have time, I'll be gentle."

...

The five of us were at the carnival. Wade and Adele had been dragging Molly and Peter on to all of the rides, me being pregnant meant I couldn't go on the rides but I watched on taking photos of every moment. Adele was enjoying herself very much and I think she was even happier to see Wade come out with her, since they had moved here he was very much consumed by work. It was nice to see them all be together and doing something fun. I was watching this man win this large plush toy for his wife by knocking down a tower of metal cups. The woman hugged her husband as he she then placed a kiss on his lips. The two walked away; hand in hand the woman looked very happy with her new toy.

The four of them returned all with their hair all frizzed up because of the pace of the rollercoaster. Wade watched me stare at the couple, "You want a toy, Lea?"

I blushed then shook my head, "No its okay."

"I can get you one" he said confidently.

"Get her a toy Daddy" said Adele.

Wade smiled picking Adele up, "Let's show her how it's done." He dragged me off my seat and we stood in front of the ball throwing stand. "Which one do you want?"

I gazed up at all of the toys that hung above me and then a large plush husky caught my attention. "I want the husky."

"The dog?" he asked.

I nodded.

Wade signalled to the boy, he handed him three balls and Wade handed him some money. Adele and I watched intently as Wade took a breath before throwing each ball but each throw was not strong enough to knock down any of the metal cups. Wade looked disappointed, I kissed him on the cheek, "It's alright. I don't want it anyway."

Adele looked sad as well, "Hey how about we get some ice cream?" I put my hand out and she held on as we walked away to the stand selling ice cream.

Wade turned his attention back to the boy. "Look it's her birthday; can't I just have the dog?"

"Sorry you didn't win, I can't just give your girlfriend the dog" he argued.

"She's not my girlfriend... she's my... _wife_" said Wade watching Adele and I eating our ice cream cones, "Look I'll pay whatever, how's $100?"

The guy didn't look persuaded enough.

"Alright... $200?"

"Okay" he said pulling the giant husky down from the top and handing it to Wade.

Wade gave him the money and walked away happily as he approached us, "Look what I have."

I grinned with excitement, "You got me the husky!"

He smiled, "I just wanted to see you happy."

I stole a kiss from him and admired my giant new toy.

...

We were driving back to the house, I could see that Adele had already fallen asleep and I had given her my husky to cuddle with. "This was the best birthday" I said.

Wade smiled as he pulled into the driveway, "It's not over yet."

We walked inside the house and I was absolutely stunned by the amount of people who were there in our living room. There were so many faces smiling at me, I felt a little embarrassed for being so under dressed while everyone else looked so overly dressed. The room was decorated in balloons, streamers and banners it just looked wonderful. Phil and Adele rushed over to me, huge grins on their faces "Happy Birthday Lea!"

"Thank you" I said hugging the couple, "But how so many people get into our house, while we were away?"

"Wade gave me a key" said Adele with a smirk.

"It was all your man, we just helped with a few things" said Phil.

I looked at Wade, he just smiled kindly as he held his daughter in his arms, she lay asleep on his shoulder with the giant husky in her arms. "I'll be back" he said as he headed upstairs.

I nodded, smiling at him. I couldn't believe how much he had done for me, just to make me happy on my birthday. He was just incredible and I felt so fortunate to be engaged to him and to be having his baby. I watched him walk upstairs when I felt myself be engulfed in a hug by my father, "Happy Birthday kid! The big three- zero!"

"Yeah I'm the big 30." I then looked at Stephanie who was happily smiling next to him.

"Thank you for coming" I said, "Both of you."

"We wouldn't miss it" said Stephanie.

...

After a change of outfit, Wade was dressed in his uniform suit while I chose to wear my strapless, turquoise tulle dress with gold heels. I walked through the party and was surprised to see one of the guests. "Alex?"

She walked toward me, "Happy Birthday Lea!"

"Thank you, I'm so glad you're here" I said, "Is John with you?"

"No... He's in Miami. He quit his job at the sports agency and began working with his brother and Taylor with the club" she said.

How I missed Taylor and people in Miami. "That's great, I know they'll all do great together now that Nicole is history."

She nodded, "I hope this isn't awkward, I know a few months ago you were supposed to be getting married to John and now I am..."

"You are?" I said surprised.

"Yes" she said showing off her ring, "He asked me a couple of weeks ago."

"I'm guessing after he found out that he wasn't a father" I said.

She chuckled, "Something like that."

"Really Alex, I'm happy for you and John. You two deserve each other" I said.

"I'm glad and congratulation to you and Wade, he told me the news earlier" she said.

"Give my regards to John and everyone down there, I should really go see them. Especially Taylor she was a really good friend to me."

"She'll be happy to hear that" she said, "Anyway I gave Wade the wedding invitation, we've already set the date."

"Wow, that's great, I can't wait... hopefully I'll be due by then."

Alex frowned, "It's actually in three months."

I panicked at the idea of going to the wedding of my ex fiancé and good friend with a gigantic stomach, "Um... on second thought maybe just Wade will go."

"Come on Lea, we want the both of you to be there" she begged.

I sighed, "Of course I'll be there."

"Thank you" she said excited. She looked to the side of me, "It looks like someone is waiting for you."

I followed her gaze where another ex love of mine stood; he smirked as he held out a wrapped box. I smiled as I walked over to him, "Glad you could come, Randy."

"Happy birthday Lea" he said hugging me, "Thirty aye! Wow, you look thirty but still the mind of a fifteen year old."

I shook my head, "Trust you to make me feel good."

"I'm just kidding; I wouldn't think you're a day over twenty one" he said, "Still as beautiful."

A chuckle left my lips, "Thanks." I glared at the box wondering what he got me.

"Here you go" he said handing it to me, "The suspense is thrilling."

I ripped through the red wrapping paper that covered the box, I opened it to discover an old, worn out looking photo album. I looked at him confused as to what was inside; he just smiled as he watched me look through it. I turned to the first page and there was six year old little boy and a five year old little girl playing in a sandbox. The next page was the two of us playing on the same soccer team when we were in school. The pictures continued to show us as we grew older; the two of us in high school, at prom and then college. There was various other photos from birthdays, holidays and dinners.

"This is amazing" I said still flicking through it.

"My Mum found it, I thought maybe you'd like it" he said.

"You're talking to your mum?" I was surprised but happy to hear.

He nodded, "I was at their house today just talking about some things."

"I'm glad."

"I heard from the guys at work that you aren't working with me anymore" he said.

"Yeah... I actually am the owner of my own art gallery. It's my dream come true, Wade gave it to me."

"I'm glad Barrett could give that to you, I'm glad he makes you so happy Lea."

I smiled, "I just want you to be happy. I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine" he said, "Anyway I wanted to see Adele, thought she'd be happy to see me."

"She's asleep, we went to the carnival in the day and she was exhausted" I explained.

"Next time then, tell her I said hello."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, just wanted to see you then I'm going to head off, have a lot of work to do."

"Alright, thank you for coming anyway and for the present."

"You're welcome Lea" he said walking away.  
>...<p>

The party was over and I had a huge amount of fun and it was all thanks to my fiancé, he was incredible to me. Adele and Phil stayed the night, Wade offered them one of the many bedrooms since they were both very drunk and neither could drive home. He just urged them to promise not to get too crazy.

"I can't really promise you that, Wade" said Phil as he took Adele's hand into the bedroom.

Adele just shrugged her shoulders as she followed her fiancé inside the room. Wade shook his head as he made his way to his own bedroom. I was standing in the bathroom brushing my teeth, going over the day and how incredible it was. It was truly the best birthday I had ever had. Wade walked in behind me and began kissing my neck and then my shoulders, "I hope you had a good birthday" he murmured.

I washed out my mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck, "It was the best birthday because of you."

"I did it to make you happy" he said, "You always look so beautiful when you're smiling."

I could feel my cheeks blush, "You just look good all the time."

We both lay next to each other on our bed, wrapping the covers over our bodies. "There's something else I got you."

"Really Wade, you've got me enough" I said, "It's enough; I don't deserve to be this spoilt."

"Yes you do now close your eyes" he ordered.

I did as he said and closed my eyes. I could feel his fingers circle my wrist and could feel the weight of something dangle from it.

"Open your eyes."

I looked down at my wrist, where this white diamond bracelet hung around my wrist; I looked at it in awe. This must have cost a fortune, "It's beautiful."

"Just like you" he said playing with my hair.

"It's amazing, thank you" I said kissing his lips, "How did I get so lucky?"

He grinned, "I have some more news for you... Doctor Neidhart was saying that next time we go to see her, we can see the sex of the baby."

I touched my stomach, "Wow, I wonder what we're having maybe a strong muscled boy like you."

"Maybe a kind sweet girl like you" he said wrapping his arm around me.

"Wade..." I said.

"Yes" he said.

"I don't think I've ever loved anybody as much as I love you, I just wanted you to know that."

He kissed my lips, "I feel the same way." He tightened his grip around me and began falling asleep.

I chuckled listening to him begin to snore, this was something I could fall asleep listening to forever. I was happy in my life and even though I did care for Randy, I wasn't going to upset or hurt Wade and anyone else living here by going to live with Randy. I snuggled next to Wade happily as he snored away.

**Thanks for all the feedback and reviews guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this. Love you guys **


	47. Chapter 47

Weeks had passed and my stomach was beginning to get bigger and bigger every day. Everyone I knew was excited especially my Dad, I eventually had the guts to tell him that I was indeed was pregnant he had a weird feeling one night while I was at his house because I wasn't drinking any of his beers. I also explained that Wade had dropped the question and unlike the past proposal I was given, I didn't rush and I was sure that he was indeed the man that I wanted to marry. Dad told me that he knew I had my mind up, he believed that he was going to see me walk the aisle to marry Randy but since I had left him as well for Wade he understood that my feelings for him were no longer. Dad was very happy to see me happy; I was going to start my own family with an incredible man with this beautiful baby that I was carrying. He and Stephanie were very happy, Stephanie was really supportive and I loved her for that. She made my Dad happy and I knew she was very much into being a grandmother. I had been visiting Natalya every fortnight to check on the baby and finally I wanted to see the sex of the baby. Wade and I had argued over whether we wanted to know or not, did we want to know now or do it the old fashion way where the doctor would deliver the baby and then come out to the waiting room to say congratulations you have a... insert sex of baby. We finally decided that we wanted to know, so we could have everything prepared for when it came.

Wade and I waited outside her office, I was nervous. I didn't really care what I had but still I felt nervous. Wade smiled as he watched my anxious face; he grabbed my hand tightly "Are you alright?"

"Fine," I touched my stomach, leaning down to talk to our baby, "Mummy and Daddy are here and we're about to find out what you are."

The lady next to me thought we were cute, "First child?"

We nodded. "We're about to see what the sex is" I said.

"Good luck, I hope it's everything that you hope for, just wait till their teenagers that's when you'd have wished you never had them" she said.

Wade laughed, "Sweetheart, are you sure we know what we're getting ourselves into?"

I punched his shoulder, "Of course I do."

He kissed my cheek and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You two make a sweet couple; I hope you two last forever" said the lady, "I know you two will make beautiful children together."

"Thank you" said Wade nodding at the lady.

The lady pulled me over to her and whispered in my ear, "Please tell me where I can get an English gentleman like that?"

I laughed hysterically; I could feel my stomach begin to tie into knots. Wade wondered what she had told me to make me laugh so uncontrollably. The lady grinned at the two of us, Natalya walked toward the rest of the patients wondering who was laughing. She smiled knowing that it was me. I calmed myself down.

"I see you are having a good time with Mrs Parton" said Natalya.

"I have no idea what these two are on about" said Wade.

Natalya chuckled, "Well it's you two up now."

Wade stood up putting his hands out for me to hold on to as I slowly sat up. We slowly walked into her office; Natalya shut the door and sat at her desk. "So how are things between the two of you" she asked.

"Everything is perfect between us" said Wade grabbing my hand.

I nodded, "We are great; everyone else is excited about the baby and everything seems to be fine."

"Well that's great" said Natalya, "I suppose I should get on with it."

Wade nodded eagerly; I smiled watching him look so excited.

Natalya smiled, "Well Wade and Lea, you two are having a little, baby... boy."

Wade looked very happy, "I'm having a son."

"Wow a little boy" I said.

Natalya nodded, "You're having a very healthy, baby boy."

My eyes became glossy as I touched my stomach, "You're going to be a Mummy's boy and I'm already going to spoil the crap out of you."

"No, he's going to be just like his Dad" said Wade, "Adele is going to be so happy to have a little brother, she's going to make the poor thing dress up in so many outfits."

Natalya laughed, "Adele is going to make a great big sister."

"Thank you so much Nattie" I said.

"No problem, just remember to keep visiting me" she said.

"I will" I said.

"Bye Natalya" said Wade as he opened the door for me.

"Bye you three" she said smiling.

...

Wade had yelled at me in the car ride home that when we were to get back I was to rest. I lay on the couch watching Days of our Lives. While Wade was giving me a foot massage, his large fingers were wonders on the feet and mine were becoming increasing bigger. We were watching together, I enjoyed the show while Wade despised it calling it absolute rubbish, every moment he could.

"I'm sorry it's the only thing good on" I said. Then a debonair and suave man appeared, he had was wearing a dark suit and spoke with a British accent. Wade watched with such intent, I was fearful.

"Who is that guy?"

"That's EJ, he's a huge villain in this show" I said.

"I like him, he dresses with such class and he's English" said Wade. His eyes were now glued as he watched the sophisticated rogue on the large plasma screen. I rolled my eyes but enjoyed Wade watching the soap.

"How about we name our son EJ?" asked Wade. I shook my head furiously.

"What about Damien?" he suggested.

"Are you kidding me! I'm not giving birth to some kid with three sixes on his scalp!" I yelled.

He chuckled, "Alright, alright, what do you think?"

"Something nice like Lucas or Issac or ... Josh! What about Joshua?"

He shook his head, "There's already so many Josh's."

"That's true, oh my god our son isn't going to have a name" I said. Wade laughed then kissed my stomach.

"Our son, it going to have a great name because we'll give it a great name, we have a few more months. I'll buy you those books with all the baby names" he said.

"Alright" I said.

"Anyways it looks like we got some friends over" said Wade looking toward the door. I followed his gaze until I saw Phillip and Adele walking into the living room hand in hand.

"Well here's the town's hottest couple!" I said sitting up.

"Here's the hottest mama" said Adele giving me a hug, "You are definitely a MILF!"

I laughed, "Well thank you, I assure no one wants to sleep with me now."

Wade tapped my head, "I would."

Phil laughed, "Well Lea, you've got Wade giving you massages and watching TV soaps you've turned him into a woman. I expect a massage tomorrow."

Wade glared at him, "No bloody way Brooks."

Adele and I gave each other tiresome looks; the two guys always had it out for each other. But we both believed they were secretly best friends. "Anyway Lea, so how was the appointment today?"

I looked at Wade and he grinned as he grabbed my hand, "Well Natalya told us that we're having... a boy!"

"Oh my god! A little boy! That's so great you guys have one of each" said Adele.

"Congratulations" said Phillip shaking Wade's hand, "I'm going to teach that boy to mess around with your stuff so bad."

Wade laughed, "You're already on his enemy list."

"We were talking about names but we haven't got one yet" I said.

"HELLO! Name the kid Phillip, it's the best name and you already have one kid named after the two of us. I mean I believe we're these kids's favourite aunt and uncle" said Phil, "Why not name the kid after me."

"You guys are their favourite aunt and uncle and we'll definitely take your name into consideration" I said to Phil.

"Thank you Lea" he said.

"No we won't" said Wade smiling. Phil shook his head at him.

"Don't listen to him" said Adele shrugging Phil off, "Anyway Lea I just wanted to tell you that your baby shower will be in a couple of months and yours truly is going to spoil this boy rotten."

"You don't have to do that" I said.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend and I'm already in love with this boy because you guys said I'm his favourite aunt. And you know one day Phillip and I will have a child and I know you two would be there for us" said Adele.

Phillip smiled as he cuddled his fiancé.

"We would always be there for you guys" said Wade.

I nodded, "Obviously we're all in this together."

"Good, because I already told Adele that I and she were going to plan it. So that's why we're here to get her" said Adele.

"You know what, if your two want she can sleep over" said Wade. "I was thinking of giving Molly and Peter a night for themselves."

"We'd love to take her and corrupt her with ideas about how I'm planning on taking down her father" joked Phil.

"Oh right" said Wade.

"Stop it Phillip otherwise they won't let us take her ever again" said Adele.

I laughed, "No she'd love to be with you guys."

"I'll get her now" said Wade going upstairs.

...

Wade had planned a romantic night for Molly and Peter at one of the luxury hotels in the city while he and I stayed home. I hadn't moved from the couch from that afternoon, Wade and I shared an ice cream tub while watching American Idol "This is the life, right" said Wade.

I nodded, "Sitting on the couch all day while my sexy, soon to be husband who brings me ice cream."

"Sexy aye?" He winked at me, licking his lips.

I laughed I knew he was beginning to get a big head, "Obviously you are very sexy."

"So are you, but you know I'd still want to sleep with you even if you do have chocolate ice cream on your lips."

Before I could wipe the embarrassing ice cream of my face, I felt Wade's tongue swipe it off. He enclosed his lips with mine, engulfing my mouth with every kiss. It became rougher with every taste of his tongue. His hands moved carefully to my chest, he made sure to be not to rough. My hands pulled on his jet black hair, I tugged on it while he began sucking my neck suddenly we stopped, the sound of doorbell ringing repeatedly interrupting us. Wade sat back catching his breath and fixed his hair in place. I sat up on the couch, trying to adjust myself. Wade went to go open the door and there was a middle aged woman, she was absolutely hysterical and in tears.

Wade had no idea who she was, "Sorry can I help you?"

"Lea lives here right?" she said. Wade nodded. "I'm Randy's mother, we haven't heard from Randy in weeks. I'm afraid he's missing" she said.

"Randy's missing?" I asked standing up in the hallway.

**I'll leave it there. Tell me what you guys think **


	48. Chapter 48

"What do you mean he's missing?" I asked her. She walked toward me, looking desperate; I didn't quite know what to say.

"Lea darling, I'm sorry to bother you so late but it's been weeks and he hasn't been going to work and I'm worried" she said.

I tried to calm her down; I glanced at Wade who looked surprised by the news. "Don't worry Elaine we'll help you find him."

Wade nodded, "We'll certainly help you."

"I've just tried everyone and I didn't want to bother you, you have your own family to look after but I thought at least he would have told you" she said.

I looked at her sadly, "No he's been distant from me."

"He's been distant from all of us" she said, "I'm just worried something bad has happened, you know he came to house for the first time in about five years." She looked so excited as she spoke of him.

Glee filled my face, "He did tell me and thank you for the photo album."

"Oh he had begged me to find it and give it to you, he thought you'd love it" she said.

"I do love it" she said.

"Well then, I'm sorry I must have spoiled your evening" she said walking toward the door.

"You didn't" Wade assured her.

"Congratulations on the baby" she said, "Do you know what you're having?"

"A baby boy" said Wade touching my stomach. I chuckled as he touched my skin.

"Yes boys can be difficult, I mean look at mine" she said as she left.

Wade closed the door and walked me back to the couch. I was lost in thought as I was thinking about Randy. I hoped things hadn't gotten too worse. Elaine's words had really stuck with me, what if my son had gone missing I would stop at nothing to find him so I had to help. Wade could tell I was upset.

"I think he might be with Ivana" I said.

"He's ex wife?"

I nodded, "She never went back to Italy, but I wouldn't know where to find her."

Wade grinned as he kissed the top of my head, "I have men for that."

"You do?"

He nodded, "You stay here, I'll go see if I can find them."

"No I'll come with you."

"No way! You need to stay here as the father of your unborn child I'm ordering you to stay on this couch!" he requested.

I slumped into the couch, looking up at him. He stole a kiss from me, "I'll be back soon, hopefully with Randy."

The fact that he was going to go find my friend for me just made me adore him so much more, "I love you so much and so does our little boy."

"I love you guys" he said leaving the house.

...

After some detective information, Wade had located Ivana. She was working at this night club called "Risky." It was exactly as the title suggested, it was the last place Wade would ever visit but he hoped to find Randy inside. The club was full of very old drunk men and exotic women dancing around poles. Wade couldn't help but blush as he saw them. He sat at the bar, noticing the women but none fitted the description that he assumed Ivana to have. The two had never met. A golden blonde woman walked toward him, a large grin planted on her face as she pressed her chest to the bench. "Hello" she said.

Wade noticed her Italian accent and assumed this to be Ivana. She couldn't help but linger after Wade as she gazed at him up and down. "Can I get a beer here?"

"Of course you can sweetheart" she said pouring him a glass and then offering it to him.

Wade sipped the glass, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, is there anything else I can help you with" she asked staring at him package in his pants.

He chuckled, "No thanks, I don't really like Italians."

She snickered as she went back to stocking the beers in her fridge. He noticed that she was still wearing her wedding ring.

"What's your husband like?" he asked. She slowly turned around and looked at Wade weirdly. "I saw your wedding ring" he said.

She stared at it smiling, "Yeah, I need to give it back to him. We're separated now."

"Why would he want to leave a pretty thing like you?"

Ivana sighed, "He's in love with someone else, someone I couldn't live up to."

Wade was concerned, "So he's still in love with her?"

"Yeah, I saw him recently and he told me he still loves her... even though she loves someone else" she said.

A small smile etched on Wade's face knowing that she was talking about him. "You know where he is now?"

She shook her head, "He wouldn't want anything to do with me, I wasn't as good as I should have been maybe then we wouldn't have split up. I just want him to be happy, I've made a lot of mistakes but getting married to him was definitely not one."

He couldn't help but pity her, she seemed to have just made a lot of mistakes and even though she hated his fiancé, he sympathised with her. "Don't be upset, in time you'll be healed up. I'm certain of it. You know I actually know someone that could help you, because he needs a hell of a lot of healing himself. He's a good friend of mine and I think you two could get along well, he likes Italians."

Ivana grinned, "Well please tell him to give me a call."

Wade chuckled as he walked outside, he got to his car when he spotted the reason he came to this horrible place in the beginning. "That waste of skin is here" he grunted.

Randy walked inside the club and began conversing with Ivana, she looked pleased to see him but at the same time ashamed. She handed him back his ring but Randy reluctantly took it. Wade couldn't hear what they were saying but the two looked as though they were maybe making amends to one another. Randy handed her a large sum of money but she didn't want to take it. Wade guessed maybe it was what he owed her. She still resisted the money but Randy placed it on the bench next to her and left. Wade sat in his car waiting for him to return so he could follow him back to where he was hiding.

After 15 minutes Wade had found himself in a suburban neighbourhood. He watched Randy park his car and then walk into a house. Wade pondered whether to go inside or not, he thought that he might as well since he didn't want to disappoint his fiancé who awaited him at home. He walked up to the door and was greeted by a familiar face; the woman looked back at him also familiar with him.

"You're Lea's cousin, right?" he said.

She nodded, "And you're her boss... I'm Bethany by the way." She fixed her hair up as she gleamed having the Englishman at her doorstep.

He was charmed, "Um... yes I'm Wade. I'm not sure if you're aware of this but I'm not her boss anymore, we're actually engaged and we're having a baby together."

"Oh yeah, I'm aware. She's better than I give her credit for" she said.

Wade chuckled finding her hilarious.

"Well Wade, what can I help you with?" she asked leaning against the door.

"I'm actually here to talk to Randy" he said.

Bethany looked hesitant, "Um... Randy's not here."

Wade looked at her confused, "Look sweetheart I just saw him walk in."

Randy stood in the hall way behind her. "It's alright, let him in." She slowly moved to the side and Wade walked into the house.

"How did you find me?" asked Randy sitting across from him.

"I have my sources." Wade smirked, placing his hands in his lap.

"Right, so what can I help you with?"

"Well first of all, why are you hiding out? I mean your parents are worried and not to mention Lea, she's pregnant man I don't want her stressing about anything, least of all you."

Randy grinned, "Well Wade she's your woman, tell her not to worry."

He shook his head, "That's the thing, she's not my woman. I don't treat her like she's my woman; I treat her as a person and let her be. Something you and Cena don't get. I don't know why but you're her best friend and she's just caring for her friend, I thought you'd be happy to hear that."

"I am... even more from you."

"Anyway, tell me what's the matter. Why are you here of all places, Lea told me you two hate each other" said Wade looking at Bethany.

Randy sighed heavily before he spoke, "I've just been feeling so lonely. I mean I'm getting older and my first marriage was just horrible, it was a complete mess. Sometimes I wish I could just re do my whole life."

Wade nodded, "So this is a midlife crisis then?"

"It's more than that; I'm lacking love, care and belonging in my life. I feel like I fit nowhere with no one. I guess that's why I came here, no one would suspect me to be here and Bethany actually isn't that bad now that we've got our kindergarten rivalry behind us" Randy said.

Bethany chuckled, "My family is with my in laws and Randy told me his situation so I thought what better way to get him back for all those things he did to me – living with me."

"It's punishment I tell you" joked Randy, "But I do miss Lea... so much. I guess I'm just trying to fill her void."

"As much as I despise you, why don't you live with us? There is plenty of room and plenty of people. Adele will be especially happy; I learned that she's quite fond of you. I'm not sure how I feel about that" said Wade.

Randy grinned thinking about Adele, "No, I wouldn't want to interfere in your guys lives."

"Well you can't hang around here all day, Bethany's family is going to come back soon" said Wade.

"Really I'm fine" said Randy, "I just needed a time out. I'll go back to my place and I'll be okay really, don't worry about and make sure Lea doesn't worry about me."

"Oh I'll make sure of that" said Wade chuckling, "And call your mother!"

...

I was asleep on the couch when I felt Wade's lips touch my cheek. "Hey" I said pleased to see him back. He grinned at me as he grazed my forehead with his fingers. I looked behind him and couldn't see Randy with him. "You didn't find him?"

"No I found him, but he wasn't with Ivana just another close friend of him" he said.

"Is he alright?" I asked, "Is he okay?"

Wade couldn't lie to me, "Here's been feeling depressed and lonely."

I sighed, knowing that Randy had told me this himself. "He's been having this strange behaviour for months now and the other day..."

"What happened the other day?"

"Ivana and Randy slept together, because she found him in a bar drunk and then she drugged him. She's crazy!"

Wade thought back at his own experience with the woman, much more contrasting. "Well he told me that he missed you a lot... I guess he's still not taking you being with someone else well."

I could see how difficult this was for Wade; I placed my head to his large chest. "He just needs some time, he'll eventually move on."

"You're a hard person to move on from" said Wade. I smiled at him, my heart always felt pulled when he spoke such kind things. I pecked at his gorgeous lips. "I also asked him if he wanted to live with us, maybe he just needed to be around all of us."

"Let me guess... he said no" I said. Wade nodded.

My mind raced as I searched for the courage to suggest my next idea, Wade might have hated me for it but I knew that I had to help Randy. He was alone and I was scared from the last encounter with Ivana that he would do something more dangerous. "Wade..."

"Yes beautiful" he said. Flattery made it so much harder.

"Maybe I should stay with him for a little while, just until he can get his head straight. He just needs company and I know the one he wants most is mine. I'm just scared that if he stays alone, he might do something dangerous and I wouldn't be able to live with myself" I explained, "My home is here, but I just want to be sure that my best friend is okay."

Wade lowered his head, looking sad. "But what about our son, I want you two to be safe at home."

"It'll just be for a few weeks probably less than that, I expect you all to visit me all the time."

He still loved upset and hurt. It was heartbreaking for me to do; I didn't want to leave him or anyone. But before I became anyone's wife I wanted to make sure my friend was okay.

Wade sighed, "Alright, I can see that he needs you. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you the most" I said. His hands moved to my neck as he placed his lips to mine. It almost felt like it would be our last kiss, but I made sure he wouldn't forget me as he did the same. I knew Wade had only let me go because he didn't want me to worry and simply because he loved me.

**Sorry about the wait for this one. I enjoyed writing Wade as this almost James Bond like spy trying to find Randy. I know there is going to be a lot of divisions between people wanting her to go with Randy and then people sad that she is leaving Wade but it will all come full circle. Let me know what you guys think **


	49. Chapter 49

After breakfast, Wade had packed some things for me; I was downstairs waiting for him to bring them down. We all stared at the Peter was waiting in the car, Adele looked at me upset and I felt horrible for leaving her.

"I'll be home before you know it" I said kissing her cheek.

"Come home soon Mum" said Adele, the little girl frowned. Wade picked her up and gave her a cuddle. He put her down and Molly took her inside.

I hadn't realised how hard it was leaving this family again even for a little while, I loved them all so much. Molly came back outside and hugged me, "Take care of yourself and my grandson."

Sheer worry was etched on her face as she pulled away from me. "I promise I will" I said.

I turned to Wade who looked the most upset, his head hung low as he gazed at the ground. I feared that he didn't trust me enough to let me go, but now I feared he thought that I wouldn't want to come back. I brushed my hand against his forehead as his green eyes gaped at me. His hand grasped onto mine tightly. I stared at his lips before my pressing mine to his. He lips collided with mine; I could have kissed him all day. But as I pulled away, I noticed a tear stream along his cheek. I looked at him worried; I hoped that he would be okay. "I love you Wade and so does our child, we can't wait to come back home" I said, "I hope you know that."

He nodded, "I love you both and we all can't wait for you to come back."

I stole another kiss before I sat in the car; I winded the window down and waved to the others as Peter drove off. Molly stood next to Wade, "How could you let her go to go live with him?"

Wade smiled at her, "Because I love her, I just want to see her happy."

...

Peter turned another corner and I glanced out the window knowing we were closer to Randy's house. Guilt consumed my body as I remembered the gloomy faces that I had left. I glanced again out of the window and there was Randy's house. He was out the front washing his car, just dressed in a pair of board shorts. He turned off the hose and walked toward the black car, which I stepped out of. He grinned as he glanced at my baby bump, "Someone needs to stop eating the cheeseburgers!" I punched his upper arm as hard as I could but I could feel were his muscles. Peter grabbed my luggage and pulled them toward his driveway, Randy looked at me baffled and then he placed his hands on my shoulders, "Did Barrett kick you out?"

"No! I've decided to come live with you for a couple of days" she said.

He grabbed the luggage bags with one hand and walked toward the house, "What for? You want one last chance with me before you and Barrett get hitched?"

"You know about Wade's proposal?" My eyes flickered at his expression.

"Lea, the whole town knows. Don't you think I noticed that diamond ring when you came over here the other day" said Randy, "Congrats by the way, you two make an excellent couple and now with the baby on the way, you guys will already have a family."

He led me inside the house and put the luggage into his bedroom. While I stood in the lounge room, "Just because things are changing with me doesn't mean for you to go missing and not to mention be anywhere near your ex wife, she just a horrible person."

"She's not all as bad as you think, she was just feeling as lonely as me" said Randy defending Ivana. I rolled my eyes at him, Randy chuckled. "Lea, why did you come here for? As you can see I'm perfectly fine. I was just going through a hard time, but I'm fine."

I stared at him; I didn't understand why he felt he had to lie to me. I was causing me to feel upset. "It's alright Randy; I'm your best friend you can tell me... this is why I'm here because I want to take care of you. I want to see you as happy as I am."

Randy sighed as he sinked into the couch, I wondered what was wrong. He glared at me, his hand placed on the arm rest, "Because you're with Wade and he has his money?"

"Are you kidding me?" I cried. I couldn't believe he was bringing this up again. He noticed my anger and stood up to calm me down, he continued to walk closer. I felt a little uncomfortable that he was so close to me, I kept walking a few steps back but he kept getting closer until I could feel my back against the wall. He placed his arms at either side, I had no way of escape, "I'm sorry Lea; I didn't mean to upset you. I hate to see you angry or sad" he said as his finger glided along my jaw, "I just..." His words stopped as I watched his pouted lips moved toward my face but unfortunately for him, his cheek was met with my hand. "OUCH!" he yelled.

His cheek was red, from the slap I gave him. There was a small hand mark etched nicely. He met my displeased expression. "You thought I was going to fall for that again did you?" I sighed, I couldn't believe that here I was trying to help him and all he was thinking about was trying to get with me. "I can't believe you!" I said as I stormed into Randy's bedroom and slammed the door. Randy sighed as he covered his face with his hands. He grabbed his keys and walked outside and made sure to slam the front door telling me that he had left.

Hours had passed and I was sitting on the couch impatiently waiting for my friend to return home, I became worried that he might have done something or he wasn't coming back. I wasn't sure on whether to call Wade and tell him what had happened. He would either become very upset at me or very angry at Randy. I pondered that maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him or slapped him, but what was I to do. It just irritated me that he seemed to not care about anyone besides himself. He did whatever he wanted regardless of the consequences. I looked outside the window and the sky was dark. I hoped that he was alright.

...

Wade opened the door to an Italian restaurant; Phillip was with him as the two males walked into the place together. Wade pointed out the group of men that were waiting for them. Smiles gleamed on their faces as they walked toward the two other men sitting at the table. Two beers already placed in front of them, Phillip chuckled, "Drinking already boys."

John chuckled as he shook his hand and then shook Wade's hand, "Don't worry we ordered your jug of Pepsi."

"Good to see my son in law" said Paul as Wade sat next to him. He looked at John and smiled, "Sorry, John you used to be my favourite."

Wade laughed, "Well if the choice is between John and me, I think the obvious choice would be me. I mean Lea made that choice. Everyone howled in laughter, Phil and Paul hi fived each other.

"That was a sweet blow!" said Phil.

John grinned at Wade, "That was nice Wade just remember who got with her first."

"Alright that's enough, this is my daughter you're talking about" said Paul.

"Yeah this isn't healthy at all" said Phil.

"So how is Lea and the baby?" asked John looking across the table at Wade.

Wade sighed, as he sipped his glass of beer. "They're fine, both of them but..."

"But what?" asked John. Phil looked at Wade sympathetically knowing of his situation.

"What's going on between you two?" asked Paul who became worried.

"It's nothing like that, it's just that this morning she went to live with Randy" said Wade.

John looked infuriated, "Why?"

"Randy's just been having some problems and she being a kind friend wants to help him... I respect that" said Wade, "I don't like that she's there with him, but I know she wouldn't do anything."

"How do you know that? How could you let that happen? You're pretty much letting her slip into his grips" said John still angry.

Wade shook his head, "See, this is where you and I differ John, I know that she loves me and I have enough trust to know that nothing will happen, sorry but I know I have nothing to worry about. If she had wanted to be with Randy she would have gone with him straight after you two broke it off."

John slowly nodded, "Well that's all in the past, I've made my peace with both of you. But I'm glad to still be in your lives."

Wade smirked, "You've got a new woman to worry about."

"We all have new women" said Paul, "I feel so grateful to have Steph, she's been unbelievable and you guys don't want to know about the sex."

John and Wade looked at each other appalled. "No we don't."

Phil grinned, "I love Adele, she's so damn sexy. I can't wait for us to get married."

"It's going to be a few weeks until Alex and I walk down the aisle, this time Barrett I hope she doesn't go off with you" said John.

"Nah I'm not interested, I'm happy with the woman I have now" said Wade, "I'll leave her with you."

John smiled, "I really love Alex, she's beautiful, caring and sweet. I know she's the one for me."

"Well we're all glad to be there for you" said Paul. John nodded.

"Yeah man thanks for inviting Adele and I, appreciate coming for free food and soft drink" said Phil.

Wade chuckled but his laugh suddenly stopped as he glanced toward the couple who walked inside, it was Randy with another man. John watched as Wade and Phil were both staring at something, John turned around and saw the man he had the most hatred for walk inside with his friend Cody. John faced turned red in rage, his veins looked as though they were about to burst as his hands turned into fists. Wade and Phil had worried looks.

"John? John?" said Paul. But it was too late John had left the three of them and was heading toward Randy and Cody. Randy looked up to meet John's fish click with his jaw. Everyone in the restaurant stared at the six men. Paul grabbed onto John and pulled him outside, while Phillip followed, Wade just stared at Randy, not much sympathy there. Randy grabbed onto jaw, agonizing pain flowing through the side of his mouth. Cody ran to the kitchen asking for some ice. Cody walked back toward Randy and gave him the small bag of ice. He placed on his jaw the pain was slowly relinquished. But it was still painful. Paul walked back inside, "Are you alright?"

Randy nodded. Paul shook his head, "They've gone home... What is going on?"

Cody shook his head as he looked outside to see the other three men drive off. Randy sighed as he touched his jaw. This was the second time today that someone had striked him.

**There you go guys, please let me know what you think **


	50. Chapter 50

Wade was driving furiously, with John sitting next to him and Phillip sitting in the back. John was fuming, his fist was sore but he was calming down. While Wade was furious at John for punching Randy, while he also disliked Randy he didn't think that was necessary. Wade was also worried as to why Randy wasn't at home with his fiancé who was carrying their son. Phil was enjoying all of this, a grin plastered on his face as he sat up in between the two, "So great knockout punch there John."

"Thanks" said John, a small smile appearing on his face.

Wade grimaced, "You definitely shouldn't be supporting him on that! Why did you have to go and hit him?"

Phil nodded, "Yeah if anyone was to punch Randy, it should have been Wade."

John shook his head, "You guys don't get it! This has nothing to do with Lea. Before her, Randy and I were friends, I considered him a close friend. And what did he do a day before my wedding; he kisses the woman I was going to marry! What kind of friend does that? I hate him for that!" He sighed and stared out the window.

Wade and Phil gave each other regrettable glances. "Look, I'm sorry that you feel that way, I don't like him either. I mean my fiancé is supposed to be staying with him to get his life together. But he's out having beers with some mong!" said Wade.

"Yeah, who was that guy? He looks like a total tool" said Phil, "But you got a nice punch, right in the jaw."

John smiled, "Hey Cody, is my friend and he's not that bad. But I did get him nice, didn't I. You're welcome Wade."

Wade sneered, "I think I could take Orton down by myself."

"I'd like to see that" said Phil.

"One day, when Lea finally sees how much of a waste of skin he really is" said Wade.

"If only she could see" said John.

...

"I cannot believe John punched you!" said Cody.

Randy shook his head, still clutching the bag of ice to his jaw, "Can't say I didn't deserve that, I didn't know he was even here."

"Of course you deserved that" said Paul, "What are you even doing here anyway? My daughter and my grandson are at your house and you're not even going to be there for them, even though they're being away from their real family."

"I'm her family as well" said Randy, "She was my friend first."

Paul sighed as he sat next to him, "She still is your friend and she's your very best friend. But she's putting her own needs first so that she can help you meet yours. Maybe it's time you stopped acting so selfish."

"I've done nothing!" yelled Randy, "I've been through a lot too and I think I can allow myself to being a little selfish."

"Randy... you know I'm your friend and I'll stick by you through everything, but look what being selfish has done to you, look where it's got you" said Cody, "just let her go." Randy looked at Cody surprised.

Paul nodded at Cody, "He's right, you have to let her go. She'll always be there for you but I think it's time you let her go. She's happy, she's found love and she's becoming something you know that means more than anything to her, she's becoming a mother."

Randy placed the bag of ice on the table, "I'm going home."

Paul and Cody looked at each other sadly as they watched him leave the restaurant and drive away, "We tried" said Cody.

"He's always been difficult, he'll come around in time" said Paul, "that punch might have been a good thing."

...

My worry for Randy suddenly vanished as I was greeted by a kind friend. "Hey Adele!" I said excited to see her.

"Hello my sexy MILF! How are you and the baby boy doing?" she asked as she walked in. Her bubbly personality just lifted my spirits, "Where's Randy?"

I sighed as I sunk into the couch.

"What's going on?" she asked sitting next to me.

"He tried to kiss me again..."

"HE DIDN'T!" she said surprised.

I sighed, "He did...But I think I made it worse."

She was confused, "You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"No... I slapped him!"

Adele howled in laughter, "Well that's one way to get him off you!"

I lowered my head, looking glum. Adele noticed that while it was funny, this was now moody, depressed and critical Randy we were talking about who was doing some weird things. "I shouldn't have slapped him, I should have just pushed him away or anything but slap him. Now he's left and it's been hours and I'm worried."

"Don't get upset, this is you and him we're talking about. I'm sure he'll come back, maybe he just needed to reassess himself. I mean he obviously still has feelings for you and he thought maybe you had some left too" she said.

"I love that you're here to keep me positive" I said grinning at her.

"That's what I'm for" she said.

"So... Wade must have told you that I was here."

Adele nodded, "He seemed a little down today at work, so Phil and I decided to check on him and he told us what happened."

I missed Wade so much, "He was upset?"

"Oh yeah, he seemed pretty quiet today. He wasn't yelling at anyone which I kind of missed" she said.

I smiled thinking about him, "I really miss him; I miss everyone."

"It's alright; Phil planned some kind of boy's night out for him. He said he told some other guys to come as well. Hopefully it goes well!"

I could help but laugh at the idea of Wade on a guy's night, "But really, Wade agreed to go?"

She nodded, "I know it's pretty weird, but Phil seems to have a way with Wade. They are seriously becoming best friend the other day at work I found the two both sitting in Wade's office, having lunch and the two were discussing video games. It was weird."

"Wow, Wade's really changed" I said, "I guess you don't notice until you think back to how he used to be."

"Well he changed for you Lea, he loves you a lot" she said, "I really can't wait to see you two get married."

"I can't wait for yours! I'm just happy that your nephew will be able to see his favourite aunt and uncle get married" I said.

Adele gleamed, "We can't wait for him to be there."

...

It was morning and I found myself asleep on the couch, I must have fallen asleep while watching movies with Adele. She must have just let herself out. My eyes slowly opened and Randy was sitting in front of me. I was horrified by the large dark bruise he had on the side of his face. I sat up gazing at his face, shocked by it. "What happened?"

He pulled my hand down and lowered his head, "Lea, I've been a very selfish person. I do want you to help me, I want you to stay. I've made some bad decisions and I'm just not thinking. I need you to help me."

It hurt me to see him, so upset but it was finally a positive start. I had my best friend back.

...

**There you guys CHAPTER 50! Thank you for all the reviews and for anyone who's ever read any of my stories. I really appreciate and love all of you; I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think **


	51. Chapter 51

I smiled at him kindly, I felt utter happiness that he finally realised and admitted that he indeed was not okay, even better that he wanted me here. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

"I feel like I've hurt and disappointed a lot of people, most of all you. I'm really sorry about yesterday... I feel so stupid for doing that again" he said still not looking at me.

"It's okay Randy, really" I said, "Nothing happened, which I'm thankful for."

Randy chuckled, "I think that slap was needed."

"Well it looks like someone got you worst then me." The large bruise looked very painful.

He just shook it off like it was nothing, "I deserved it. John gave it to me, that guy knows how to strike."

I looked at him wide eyed, "John?"

"Yeah he was at this Italian place, with your Dad, Wade and some other guy with piercings and tattoos" he said trying to remember.

"That's Adele's fiancé Phil" I said, "He was with my Dad and Wade?"

"I didn't know John and Wade were friends?"

"Well they're not enemies either, they've both seemed to get along now that we found out the father of the baby and John told us he's engaged to Alex."

"He's getting married to Alex?" said Randy.

I nodded, "Yeah... oh wait that's right you and Alex had a thing, right?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What? Look you can tell me, there's nothing between us anyway."

He gazed up at my brown eyes, "We met the night before she came to your house. I was at this bar, when I saw her. She instantly came toward me, trying to get something going. I just felt like being with her because I wasn't getting anything from the person I wanted it from. We began talking and she said that she was here for a wedding. I knew she meant yours and John's. I was thinking of telling her that I was going as well, but I wanted to make you jealous by her. Make you finally realise that indeed this wedding was a sham and that you wouldn't be able to be happy with him, but you needed to be with me. Instead I told her that I was leaving the bar because I was in love with my best friend and I was going to get her back."

I stared at him; his statement had caught me off guard.

He laughed, "But that was then and now... I mean as soon as I saw you in that wedding dress and you were in my house, I thought she's come back to me. But then I was heartbroken when you said that you didn't love me anymore, you're love with Wade. I just never recovered."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice from the freezer and placed the ice in a plastic bag and tied a knot. I walked back to him and placed the cold bag against his jaw, "Well I recovered from you, I think you can recover from me."

"Thank you Lea, I'm truly grateful that you're here and my little nephew" he said pointing to my stomach.

I grinned as I touched my belly, "We're all here to help, Uncle Randy."

"I just wish I could get all these people to forgive me for all these things I've done, especially John" said Randy as he covered his face with his hands.

"I have an idea for a way... but it might be a little risky" I said.

Randy looked at me baffled by what I could have in my head.

...

I was eagerly getting ready in the bathroom as I carefully straightened my hair. Randy watched me, chuckling to himself, "What's all this about? Are you going somewhere?"

I shook my head and ignored him.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on are you going to tell me? Or do I have tickle you to get it out." He strutted toward me, his fingers inching toward the sides of my body.

"OK! OK!" I screamed, "Be careful I have a hair straightner in my hands."

"Well, tell me" he said folding him arms.

My cheeks blushed and my lips formed a goofy smile, "Wade said he'd come and see me. He finished work at 4, so he'll be here soon." I stared at the clock cautiously.

Randy let out a bellowed laugh, "So all of this is for him, I thought he loved you already, why the need for all of the makeup and straight hair?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "There's no need for it... I just want to look nice for him, I've gained weight since getting pregnant and I just want him to still think I'm attractive."

Randy sighed as he wrapped his arms around me, "Wade will still love you, no matter what. You're a perfect human being; I'm envious of anyone who gets to be with you."

I smiled, "Thanks, but... the only person's opinion I care about is Wade's."

"Too right" said Wade as he walked inside, "You left the front door open there Randal."

"Well thank god we have you" muttered Randy.

I grinned as I ran toward Wade; he looked so nice even if he was just in his uniform three piece suit that he usually always wore. But I was so happy to see him, I wrapped my arms around him tightly not wanting to let go of him. Randy shook his head and walked into the kitchen. I could see Wade not taking his eyes of him until he saw Randy disappear to the other room. Then his green eyes gazed down on me, he stroked my cheek and rubbed my lips, "I've missed you so much, both of you."

I looked down at my stomach, "We've missed you too."

He lowered his face, closer to mine and then pressed his lips to my own. He kissed me slowly, as he wrapped his arms around my hips. I got a handful of his dark, gelled hair and then he pulled away as he continued to peck at my lips. I could help but smile as I consumed his musky scent; it felt good to be near him again. I felt complete.

He then looked toward the kitchen, "I just got some business to take care of." Wade then stormed off toward Randy. I sighed, rolling my eyes knowing these two were about to have a blow out. I walked after them and it looked as though the two were having an eyeing each other.

"I cannot believe you left my pregnant fiancé at home? She came here to make sure you were ok and you left her to go have dinner with some fagot friend of yours?" yelled Wade, his veins looked like they were about to explode from the sides of his neck.

"I shouldn't have left her..." sighed Randy, "I made a mistake; I don't need you to lecture me about it, Barrett."

Wade shook his head as he inched closer to Randy, he grabbed on to his shirt as he spoke, "It's about time you stop with these mistakes, I mean look at the bruise Cena gave you. You're just lucky it wasn't me otherwise it would be a lot worse!"

"Wade, get off him. I'm ok" I said, worried that the two were about to have a bittered fight right in front of my eyes.

"No Lea" said Wade, "What if something happened to you? What if something happened to our son? I don't even think it's even safe for you to stay here, I mean who knows is he just leaves you. I mean it looks like he doesn't even care about you, why should you care about him! I mean this man has caused you more hurt and upset than any person on this planet, I'm sick of seeing him ruin your life. It seems like someone who doesn't care about you at all!"

"I do care about her! Of course I do!" said Randy. He was now feeling regretful for leaving the door unlocked so Wade could come in.

"Well what were you even doing leaving her anyway? You do realise that she's pregnant and she's fragile, you can't just leave her alone!" yelled Wade, "I mean what happened that you left her anyway."

Randy's blue eyes moved at me; I shook my head quickly hinting to him for his own safety not to mention that he had tried to kiss me. That would probably be the reason for Wade killing him. Wade looked at Randy who was silent and not giving him an answer. He then glanced at me, "What happened Lea?"

I looked up at my angry, English fiancé, I felt very fearful of him. I hadn't felt this way about him since I started working with him for the first time and watched him make grown men cry at work and him not giving a shit about it. "I started telling him that he had a problem that he didn't want to believe me, I explained that getting drunk, taking drugs, going missing and having one night stands with your ex wife meant that he did have a problem. He started getting angry and told me to leave him alone, I told him I wouldn't then he said he would... and he left" I lied.

Wade shook his head, "You should have told me, I would've gotten Peter to bring you home."

"I didn't want to give up on him" I said smiling at Randy. Randy smiled back.

"I think that bruise knocked some sense into you" said Wade as his arm draped around my shoulders. I chuckled, imagining what had happened between Randy and John.

"It did" said Randy.

Wade kissed my cheek, "I'm glad we've sorted this out then, I have to go home. I need to help Adele with her homework."

"How is everyone?" I asked gazing up at him, "Do you have to leave?"

"They're all fine, they all miss you very much" he said.

"I miss them" I sighed. Randy felt sympathetic towards us.

"I'll see you soon, Natalya told me that we have an appointment with her on Thursday afternoon which I'll pick you up for at 10am" said Wade.

I nodded, "Alright then." I felt like tearing up as I watched him walk toward the door, away from me. He gave me a wink and flashed his signature smirk and then he was gone.

Randy walked outside following Wade, "Wade! Wade!" he called.

Wade turned around as he was about to open his car door, he waited for Randy to speak.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for letting Lea stay with me. I appreciate you and your family's patience so much" said Randy, "I know you of all people would never trust me to go anywhere near your fiancé but, I really admire and actually have come to respect you for having the trust in her to let her stay here to help me even while she's pregnant with your child, I just wanted to say thank you. I promise I would nothing to hurt that trust, she's extremely loyal to you."

Wade grinned, "It wasn't easy letting her come here but I understand that you mean a lot to her... hell you are her best friend and first love. But just making it clear, very soon she'll be my wife and the mother of my child so if you try anything like you pulled yesterday again; I will give you such a beating that no one in this world would be able to help you, understood."

Randy smirked, "I got it, Wade."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I love writing Wade as this very mean, strict character but he is also an absolute sweetheart. While I think Randy has definitely learnt his lesson and is becoming a changed man. Will John and Randy ever become friends? Will Randy and Wade ever be able to be civil? What is Lea's risky plan to get her former beau's to become friends again? And will Randy ever find someone to make him as happy as Wade and Lea are?**

**...Stay tuned guys **** Don't forget to review. **


	52. Chapter 52

The warm sun heated my skin as I sat outside, awaiting a black BMW car to pull up to the kerb. Randy was becoming his old self again, he was going to work regularly, he was going to see him family and most of all he was smiling. He was the sweet and kind person that he used to be. Myself on the other hand, while I was pleased to have my best friend happy and healthy, I missed my own family so much. I missed Peter, Molly, Adele and most of all Wade. I wondered how they were all doing and how they were managing without me. I eagerly looked up and down the street hoping to see the car drive toward the house so I could see that signature smirk that I loved so much. Then suddenly I heard a roar of an engine and the sound came tunnelling down the street. I stood up to see who it was and noticed the orange sports car which could only be owned by John. I watched as he got out of his car and walked toward me. The dimples in his cheeks appeared as he smiled at me. "Hi John" I said, "Big day tomorrow."

He grinned, "It is a big day, I'm getting married but this time I'm sure the bride won't kiss my friend." I frowned at his joke. "Too soon?" he said.

"Just a little" I said.

"Sorry" he said, "Anyway I came to see if you were definitely coming? Alex told me at your birthday party, that you didn't feel comfortable."

"Oh no, it's not because of _us_, it was more because I have this large stomach" I said looking down at the bulge I had coming out of my dress.

He chuckled, "It'll mean a lot to Alex, you're one of her closest friends and it would mean a lot to me... I mean you're very important person to me, Lea. Even if we didn't find love with each other, I'd hope that our friendship would mean enough for you to be there."

I smiled, "Of course I'll be there. The little one will definitely want to be there for his Uncle John and Aunt Alex's wedding."

"I'd love it for you two to be there" said John, "Wade told me that he'd be there to bring you too... and just so you know I am very happy for you and Wade. I can see that you two truly love each other."

"As I can see with you and Alex, I'm glad you two are together. You two make a great couple."

"Well in a weird way, if you and I hadn't broken up then I wouldn't have been able to fall in love with her and she is absolutely amazing, I cannot wait to be married" said John.

I nodded, "Me neither." I stared at my engagement ring, as I fantasised about my own wedding.

"Lea... I just have to ask, how is living here with Randy, going to help him? I mean if anything, it's going to make him think you love him and he might try to break your relationship with Wade like he did to you and I" said John.

"That's the thing, you or Wade don't know him like I do. Outside he seems like this suave, confident and put together man but inside he just needs love. We all do. But he's alone, all his friends hate him" I said glancing at him, "He doesn't have anyone and he feels especially hurt because I chose Wade over him. I just want him to know that I may be in love with another man but he still is important to me."

John shook his head, "I just hope you don't hurt someone else." I watched his glance move toward the black BMW was parked on the driveway and there was my English fiancé leaning against the car, he smiled as he paced toward us.

Wade smirked as he stood in front of me, his tall figure shadowing me from the sun. I felt weak in the knees. He softly kissed my lips and then draped his long arm over my shoulders, "Is this some sort of mother's meeting?" he said looking at John.

"I was just making sure you two were coming tomorrow. Just having a nice chat with my good friend" said John then he glanced at me, "I'm pleased that we both ended up with the right people, Lea."

"So am I" I said wrapping my arms around Wade, pulling myself tighter toward his chest.

John simply nodded to the both of us and escaped from our sight.

I then looked up at Wade who was already gazing at me, "Shall we go?"

"Wait..." he said, he kneeled down in front of me so his head was in front of my stomach, he gently kissed it and then spoke, "Hello son, its Dad here. Yes I know Dad has a funny voice, but your mother thinks it's very sexy."

I laughed as I watched him.

"I hope you've been a good boy and haven't given your mother too much grief. But I guess that's what you're here for. Your older sister Adele cannot wait to see you. She's already gotten her toys out ready to share with you" he said, "So just know that you're family love you very much and mostly I, cannot wait to see you" he said, his eyes became glossy.

"You are just the sweetest, Wade Barrett" I said looking down at him.

He sniffed his nose and grinned as he stood up. He linked his fingers with mine and walked me toward the car where he kindly opened the door and helped me to sit down. Then he sat in the driver's seat and we were off to our appointment with Doctor Neidhart.

...

"So Lea, you are about 20 weeks pregnant right now, so you're about half way through your pregnancy. Now from the ultrasound we can see everything is good and healthy" said Natalya as she applied the transducer probe onto my stomach while Wade and I stared at the monitor, "You can see that there's some hair forming on his scalp."

"He's probably going to have some of my gorgeous dark hair" laughed Wade.

I smiled, "Maybe Wade, maybe."

Natalya grinned, "Well you might actually start to begin feeling some movements as he's becoming a lot stronger."

"He's going to start kicking?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded, "Very soon."

Wade frowned, becoming withdrawn from two of us. I noticed his slight sadness; I knew what it was about. The baby was going to be doing things and Wade was going to miss out because I was living with Randy. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He smiled, "I'm fantastic; I'm pleased to know that you and my son are healthy." He grabbed onto my hand and kissed my cheek.

Natalya watched the two of us, "You two are adorable, I fully believe you two will be great parents."

"Well Wade is already a great father" I said gazing at him.

"I can already see that, you're very lucky Lea" she said.

"She is" said Wade, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

Suddenly this idea grew in my mind, "So Nattie, I have a very sweet friend who could use a date."

Wade looked up at me baffled. I just ignored him, "He is very smart, nice and very good looking. So what are you up to tomorrow?"

"He's not as great as me, but he comes close" said Wade figuring out who I spoke about.

She looked slightly interested but sighed, "I'm actually busy tomorrow... I'll be here."

"Right you'll be working... oh well maybe next time" I said. I felt a little disappointed that she couldn't be Randy's date. I pondered on the idea that maybe she could be a great match with him, I mean I got Adele and Phil together.

"I'm sorry, Lea" she said.

"It's alright" said Wade, "There's always another time where Lea can try to fix you up with someone."

Natalya chuckled, "I'm flattered that she wants to."

"Well I think you're amazing and that you deserve to be with someone who is as amazing as you" I said.

She grinned.

"Then are you sure you should set her up with Randy" muttered Wade. I punched his arm as we walked ourselves out.

...

As we were driving home, Wade reached for my hand. I smiled at him. I felt saddened that I was letting Wade be away from his child. I was wondering whether I should come back home. On one hand I really wanted to come home and be with my own family while on the other hand I felt pulled to stay with Randy. I was pondering on the former.

"I hope you have a good time tomorrow" said Wade.

I looked at him bewildered by his statement, "Huh? What do you mean? Aren't you coming?"

He frowned, "I would love to, but I have a really important meeting at work. I mean who has a wedding on a Friday. Only someone with as much brain capacity as John does would do something as foolish as that."

"So I have to go by myself" I regretted my decision to go, "Why didn't you tell him today when we saw him?"

"I thought when he said I'm making sure the two of you come tomorrow, I thought he meant the baby and you" he said.

I scowled at him, "You're fully aware that he meant you and I, I can't believe you're leaving me for a stupid meeting."

"I'm sure you can find someone to go in my place, ask your father or maybe your cousin Bethany, she's a lovely lady."

Was he being serious? "Everyone is already invited, my Dad is taking Stephanie, Adele and Phil are going together and I'm sure I'd rather walk the streets naked with my large bulging stomach then go to the wedding of my ex fiancé with Bethany, she's try to make it as horrible as possible to make me try to regret not marrying him" I exclaimed.

He smirked, "I would enjoy the idea of you being naked."

I shook my head, "Are you sure you can't come? I wish you had told me sooner before John guilted me into going."

"I'm sorry, if this wasn't as important as it is then I would certainly come with you. But I think it's good if you go. It'll be great" he said.

Suddenly my plan grew into action, "I'll take Randy with me."

"Come again?"

"Maybe Randy can come with me and maybe he and John could sort through their issues" I said.

"Are you crazy!" exclaimed Wade, "Do you want John to throw him out? He'll give him a lot more bruises and I'm sure he'd give you one too."

"Well, I don't have anyone else... I really want to see the two of them be friends again, Randy has changed and I know that now he and John can make up" I said.

He sighed, "I know you want them to be friends again, but maybe this is something that should be between the two of them and I'm sure John doesn't want to look down at the man he despises most on what's supposed to be the happiest day of his life."

We pulled in front of Randy's house; I looked at the driveway where Randy's car was parked. He must have been home from work. I gazed back at Wade, "Well then I guess... I'm going alone" I muttered.

He kissed my lips, "I wish I could be there." He got out of his seat and walked toward my side of the car and opened the door.

"Me too" I pouted as Wade pulled me out of the car.

"I'll see you soon then" said Wade, "I love you."

I hated leaving him, "I love you too and I'll call you straightaway if anything happens with the baby."

He nodded, looking a little saddened as he stole another kiss before leaving.

I glanced up at the house and there was Randy running toward me. He linked his arm with mine, "You got to give me some warning Lea, I need to look after you. Your fiancé's orders."

I laughed; he was so much more cheerful and fun to be around again. This delicious aroma was coming from the kitchen, "So what's that smell?"

Randy blushed, "I made dinner for us; I got to keep you and the baby healthy."

"Wow, thank you Randy" I said as he sat me on the couch, "So... what are you doing tomorrow in the daytime?"

"I have work? Why?"

"You have to call in sick, because you're coming with me to John's wedding" I said.

He looked at me confused, "What? I'm going where?"

"Do you want to be friends with John again?"

Randy nodded, "Of course, I do."

"Then pick up the phone and tell your boss, you're ill" I said.

I watched him reluctantly pick up the phone and walk into the kitchen. At least I had someone to go to the wedding with me. 


	53. Chapter 53

The day was perfect for a wedding. I was standing in the bathroom, after hours of contemplating what to wear I decided on a Matilda floral print maxi dress in dark grey, I remember purchasing the dress after I saw Jessica Alba wear in so perfectly. I didn't look as perfect as her, but after seeing Randy's mouth drop as I had passed by him I felt just as good as her. "You look gorgeous" he said as he linked his arm with mine.

"You look very nice, yourself" I said staring at his dark navy suit, paired with a cream shirt and deep blue tie.

We drove for over an hour before reaching the venue, it was a beautiful church decorated with a purple tulip garden around the footpath. Randy looked a little nervous as we walked toward the church, I held his hand and he glanced at me. I smiled, "You'll be okay."

He nodded, but still the look of worry covered his face as we walked inside. We were a little early but there were a lot of people already sitting down but no one I knew. I turned to Randy, "Let's find John."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we sit down first?" said Randy looking around at the crowd.

"I think its better we talk to him alone" I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him with me. We walked toward the side room where Matt was standing.

"Hi Matt" I said smiling at him, "You make a great best man."

"Hi Lea, you're not trying to get with my brother again, are you?" he asked, grinning.

I shook my head, "No _we've_ come to see John for a moment, please."

Matt glared up at Randy angrily, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Randy didn't move his eyes from Matt's. I stood between the two, "Um... it'll just be a few minutes."

I walked past Matt as did Randy, the males still not leaving each other's gaze. I found John; he was sitting on a chair. He was nicely dressed in this dark suit, and black tie. He had his head down and gazed at the ground below. I slowly walked toward him; he looked so handsome and ready. Much different to the last time the two of us were together during the morning of a wedding. He glanced up at me and stood up, "Hi Lea."

"Hi John" I said smiling, "You look great."

"Well it's another wedding, but this time I made it to the church" he said.

I chuckled, "John, I just wanted to say that I'm really happy for you and Alex, you two are perfect for each other and I just want nothing but happiness for you. You're a really kind and sweet person and I'm so glad that we're still friends."

He kissed my cheek, "Thank you Lea that means a lot to me coming from you. I don't regret what we had for a second, you'll always mean something to me but now I'm in love with Alex and she makes me very happy."

"I'm glad, Alex is a special friend too so I know you'll treat her well."

John's smile turned into a scowl as he glanced behind me, I turned around and saw Randy standing behind me. I sighed, hoping this wasn't going to end up in another brawl. "What is he doing here?" asked John angrily.

"John... I just..." muttered Randy before John stopped him.

"No! I don't want to talk or see you... so you better get out of my face before I make your face look worse" said John turning his back to the two of us.

Randy's face lowered as he walked toward the door, I had about enough of these two. "Randy stop" I said. John turned around to the two of us, he looked irritated at me.

"You two need to stop this. Everyone seems to at least move on and live with their lives, why can't the two of you?" I said gazing at the two of them, "John, we dated and then you proposed but I was still very much in love with Randy and so when he kissed me, I let him... if anything you shouldn't be mad at him. Be mad at me! Hate me because I came between you guy's friendship."

"I don't hate you, Lea... I shouldn't have rushed us getting married" said John, "But Randy was fully aware how much I loved you so he could've just put his feelings away and just let us be. He didn't have to act on it."

"John... I was in a weird state of mind, I had learned about how my wife was lying to me about being pregnant and then I realised how much I wanted to be with Lea, but unfortunately for me she had you. I just thought that she really didn't belong with you, she belonged with me. I thought that if she was still as in love with as she was before, then as soon as Ivana had left she would be with me and leave you, but that's when Barrett came into the picture" explained Randy, "I was in a bad place and all that consumed my mind was that to be happy I needed Lea to be with me, but I've realised that I had other people who loved me beside her and I didn't give them the love back, you especially, John."

John was silent as he listened to him.

"I know if I was in your position and you had done what I did to you, I would be so angry. But I'd still give you a second chance because I cherish your friendship so much. You're one of my closest friends and I'm so sorry that I made you feel so hurt and betrayed but if I could I would take it back. I've changed into a much better person and this man wishes you only happiness in life and in your marriage. I just wanted to tell you that John" said Randy as he turned around and walked toward the door.

"You're not staying?" I asked.

"I wasn't invited and I know John, doesn't want me here and I don't want to upset him on his wedding day" said Randy, "Sorry Lea, I only came here to apologize to John."

"Look Randy..." said John, "I think of you as one of my closest friends as well. Maybe we can try to be friends again, because I would like you here."

I grinned with delight.

"Really?" asked Randy.

"Of course you idiot!" said John wrapping his arm around him, "I'm sorry about the hit before."

Randy chuckled, "I deserved it, nice punch though... you've been going hard at the punching bag?"

"I have" said John.

"Ok I'm glad to see you two become friends again, but John has a wedding to be in" I said, "And Alex must be waiting for him."

John nodded, "I'm glad you're here, both of you."

Randy gave him a wink, "Good luck."

...

After the beautiful wedding was the reception, it was out in this open garden. Randy and I sat at the table with, Adele, Phillip, Dad and Stephanie.

"So how are you doing? Not feeling weird about being at your ex fiancé's wedding?" asked Phil to me.

"Phillip?" squirmed Adele, shaking her head.

"What? I'm just asking what I'm sure everyone wants to know" he said.

I smiled, "No it's okay I feels fine. I mean I'm not feeling jealous or anything if that's what you're asking."

"You don't feel awkward at all, baby?" asked Dad, "If you are we can go?"

"No Dad, I'm fine. I mean sure that could have been me, but I really don't want that to be me. I'm very happy where I ended up and who I'm with" I said.

"Speaking of, where is Wade?" asked Phil, "I miss him."

Adele laughed as she kissed her fiancé's cheek, "I'm sure he missed you too, it's not like you two see each other every day at work."

"He told me that he had some important meeting today? Do you guys know about it?" I asked.

"Must be like boss only stuff... I have no clue" said Phillip looking at Adele, "Do you?"

Adele shrugged her shoulder, "No idea?"

"Well you got me" said Randy.

I smiled at him, "Thank you for coming and look how great it turned out. John and you are buddies again."

"Thanks Lea" he said. We all glanced at the dance floor where John and his beautifully, white satin, detailed halter necked dressed bride were dancing together to 'I just can't stop loving you' by Michael Jackson and Siedah Garrett. It must have been a special song to them.

"Baby, what will be our song?" asked Adele to Phil.

He kissed her lips, "I'm thinking Come as you are by Nirvana."

She narrowed her brown eyes at him, "I have nothing against Nirvana, but there is to be no Nirvana while we're dancing to our first dance."

"She right" said Stephanie. Adele chuckled.

"Well I'll just let the wife choose then, happy wife, happy life right Randal?" said Phil.

Randy smiled uncomfortably.

"You and your mouth" muttered Adele as she pulled Phil up to go dance with the other couples.

Dad happily held on to Stephanie's hand as the two walked to the floor, where the other couple's were situated. That left Randy and I, suddenly I felt like I was in high school again.

"Did you want to dance, Lea?" he asked.

"Um... no I'm fine where I am" I said touching my stomach.

"I understand, you have two left feet anyway" he smirked.

"No I don't!" I yelled, "I'll show you right now!"

Randy laughed, "Please don't embarrass yourself Lea, you're becoming a mother."

"Oh please Randy, you know even with a 20 week old baby in my stomach, I can still dance."

Randy laughed but his eyes then gawked behind me, I turned around and noticed Natalya walking toward our table. Her long, layered blonde locks blew in the wind. She was dressed in a short, bright fuchsia, strapless dress paired with light pink pumps.

She smiled nervously, "Hi Lea."

"Hello Nattie" I said kissing her cheek before she sat down next to me, "What are you doing here? Did John invite you? I know he met you once?"

"No, your father told me that you guys were here" she said.

"My Dad?" I asked looking at him dancing horribly with Stephanie; she was being kind in tolerating his horrid dance moves.

"Well, I was trying to get in touch with you but I couldn't reach you" she said.

"Oh right, I left it on silent during the wedding" I said, "I'm sorry."

"Well your Dad is actually one of my patients, I see him when I work as a general practitioner. It's in the same building. I learned from him that he was your Dad, he's a very sweet guy" she said.

"Oh I'm sure he tried to put the charms on you." I watched Dad continue to embarrass himself.

She laughed, "He was nice and he told me that you all were here, so I got another doctor to take care of my other appointments and so I'm here. By the way where is Wade?"

"Oh he had a meeting, he regretfully couldn't attend" I said sighing, "But I'm glad you're here."

"I was just thinking about what you were telling me the other day about that _guy_" she whispered in my ear.

My lips formed into a grin, I turned to Randy who was still gawking at her. "Randy, this is Natalya. Natalya this is _my friend_, Randy."

"Nice to meet you, Natalya" he said putting his hand out.

She grinned as she gazed at him; she looked a little flustered at the sight of him, "Nice to meet you, Randy."

"Maybe you two should go dance?" I said looking at Natalya, "Randy wants to dance, but I'm just not feeling up to it."

Natalya looked at Randy nervously.

"I'd love to dance with you" said Randy getting up from his seat. She grinned as he took her hand. The two walked toward the dance floor.

I took another sip of the cool, orange juice as I sat at the table watching all of the couple dancing. I sighed as I stroked my stomach, "Just you and me buddy."

I noticed a woman with short bright red hair in a gorgeous mink dress walking toward me, she was one of the bridesmaids. As she came closer I noticed that it was Taylor.

"Lea!" she screamed as she hugged me.

"I'm so glad to see you Taylor" I said watching her sit next to me, "I really like your hair."

She touched her now pixie cut locks, "Thank you, felt like a change... but how are you? I can't believe you're pregnant and you're getting married to that very sexy Englishman."

I chuckled at her sweetness, "Yeah I am; I'm about halfway and we're having a boy. How are you and Matt? I saw him earlier but didn't speak to him that much"

"Oh my god... a little boy, that is so wonderful Lea. Adele is a big sister, how is she? Matt and I are fantastic but I just want you to know what we're all really happy for you and we still care for you a lot."

"Aw I miss you guys especially you" I said smiling at her, "Adele is great she's a beautiful person she'd love to have seen you all but Alex always fills me in on you."

"I love Alex she's great, but no matter what you'll always be my friend" she said.

"You should definitely come over sometime; we could spend some time together. If I wasn't pregnant then I'd come down to Miami, how's the club?"

"It's doing great, fantastic since Nicole has left. We had to close for the weekend because all of us wanted to be here for John, I'm so happy for him. He looks very happy" she said gazing at John and Alex.

I nodded, "They look great together."

"You can't keep dodging me all day, Taylor" said Matt approaching us, "Come on dance with me."

"But I just started talking with Lea" she whined.

I smiled, "It's alright, go dance with him. I'll still be here."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah of course, go enjoy yourself" I said.

"Thanks Lea" said Matt as he walked away with Taylor grasping onto one of his arms.

I noticed that almost everyone was dancing; only the people who were already beginning to feel the aftermath of getting drunk were sitting down and those were dangerous people to be around. I decided to take a stroll around the garden; I hated everyone's sympathetic stares as they watched me walk away from the empty table. The garden was beautiful, it really was scenic. I glanced at how close it was to a cliff, just metres away from a beach. It wasn't much of a beach but it looked nice and the ocean breeze felt wonderful. I felt someone's fingers move in front of my eyes. I took in the musky scent and felt joyous at the fact of who it was. "Guess who" he spoke in his deep, English accent.


	54. Chapter 54

I could feel my heart plunder through my body at the sound of his distinctive voice; I placed my hands over his hands and pulled them down from my face. I felt his hot breath near my neck and then my ear as he whispered, "You're looking so beautiful."

My face glistened at his compliment, my lips turning into a grin as I turned around to face him. His body towered over me as he placed his hands firmly around my hips. I gazed at the black tuxedo that he was wearing, he was looking exceptionally good and his little black bow tie was very sexy. My eyes glanced up to his face where his green eyes searched my pregnant body, "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I was thinking about you" I said smiling at him, "And here you are but what about your meeting?"

"Oh my pretty Lea, you're forgetting that I'm the boss around here and if I want to go see my fiancé then I bloody well can" he directed.

The grin hadn't been removed from my face since I saw him, "I'm so glad you're here, I missed you so much."

He pulled me toward him, my head caressed near his chest. "I couldn't leave you alone, I knew how uncomfortable you'd be being here and being alone..."

I laughed nervously "Yes... alone... there's actually something I want to show you." I grabbed his hand and pulled him back toward the reception, where the music was becoming louder with every step. Wade looked out to the crowd of couples and individuals who were dancing and noticed John and Alex.

"Alexandra looks beautiful and I guess... John looks nice" he said.

"Who else do you see?" I said staring at him.

Wade looked out again and noticed that Randy was there and then noticed who the blonde was dancing with him. Wade glanced back at me in astonishment, "Is that..?"

I nodded, "Yes that's Randy with Natalya! They make quite a pair I think."

Wade then narrowed his eyes at me, "So then you came here with Randy?"

I felt his gaze stinging at me, that I simply lowered my head, "I know, but I knew John and Randy just needed a push so I decided to bring Randy with me to the wedding, but my plan worked and now the two are back to being friends again."

"They're friends again?"

"Yes, they want to work at their friendship and I think this will be great. Randy's getting a brand new start with his friends and maybe love" I said watching Randy and Natalya dance together.

Wade chuckled, "God your father has some horrid moves."

He really did. I rolled my eyes, "I like to tell people that we're not related."

"But he and Steph look great together, you can tell she loves him even when your father is a total mong" said Wade, "I guess, like the way I love you when you do irrational things."

I sneered at him, "I'm not irrational!"

"You are my Lea, but I love you for it" he said stealing a kiss from me.

"Well I love you for being so vindictive and for wearing this tuxedo, I don't think I've ever seen you wear a tuxedo" I said pulling at his jacket.

He smirked, "I thought it's a wedding so I should try to dress up a little bit, it's a little difficult when you wear suits everyday because of work."

"Well I love you for it" I said kissing his cheek. I watched with delight as his cheek turned red from bashfulness.

The loud hip hop beats which obviously John had requested turned softer. The music became more gentle and harmonious. We watched on as the individuals left the dance floor and the couples were left dancing together. I felt Wade's fingers grab my hand, his gaze on me. "Shall we dance?"

I smiled with glee, "Of course."

Wade pulled me toward the dance floor, the lights were dimmed and music was slow. His signature smirk was plastered on his face. He placed one hand on the side of my waist while his free hand held on to my hand. My other hand was placed on his shoulder. I followed his lead as he slowly moved to and fro with his feet. I looked around at all the other couples that were spread around us, there was Adele and Phillip, Taylor and Matt, Dad and Steph, Randy and Natalya and of course the bride and groom; Alex and John. Everyone looked so happy in that moment, each one loving their significant other. I then glanced up at Wade; he's green eyes gazing at me adoringly. I hadn't felt anyone look at me like that. I let go of his hand and wrapped both my arms around him, my arms not fitting all the way around because of my stomach. He wrapped his arms around my back tightly; fortunately he already had long arms and could make his way all around me. I could feel him kiss the top of my head. "Wade..." I spoke.

"Yes, my Lea" he said, still swaying gently with the music.

I always loved whenever he said _my Lea_. "I want to come back home."

He sighed with relief, "I've been waiting so long to hear you say that, we all have been waiting for you to come home."

"I've missed everyone so much... especially you. It's been so hard without you, seeing you every day or even you being mean to me."

He chuckled, "You know I'm only mean to you because I love you."

"I know it's your bad boy thing" I said, "I get it."

He shook his head, "No it's my insecurity thing. I always felt insecure because you had those two gorillas after you." His eyes flickered between Randy and John.

I smiled, he looked so cute when he felt insecure it was contrasting to his normal authoritative self, "I'll tell you a secret."

Wade looked on interested.

"Remember how you were going to bring Adele as your date to my wedding, I really felt jealous. I wanted to gouge her eyes out which is weird because she's my best friend and I love her but whenever I saw her with you, I felt myself want to cry" I said.

"Just so you know that day when she said that she was coming to Miami with me, that was just a lie. I just wanted to get you jealous, maybe I'd let her and Phil borrow it now but then I'd never let any employee stay in my villa. I told her to say it to see how you would react, glad to see that you were indeed jealous back in the day" he laughed.

"You don't have to get all cocky about it, but... I was."

He placed his hand on my cheek, "I'm glad that it's me that gets to have you in the end." He leaned in toward me face and engulfed my lips with his. I could feel him love through his kisses, strong yet affectionate.

I pulled away from him and laid my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head as we continued swaying to the music.

**Sorry guys that nothing scandalous or appealing happened, but I was missing some Lea-Wade cuteness and I thought I'd just do a chapter on them, I'm sorry but I was really missing it. Trying to get an essay done but while I was on a 'break', I decided to write this. But don't fret there's still more to come. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks guys for the reviews. **


	55. Chapter 55

The music started to become faster and the beats became louder. Wade took my hand and walked me toward the edge of the dance floor. This expression of mischief crossed his face as he looked out in front of him. I followed his gaze and noticed a very high spirited Phil with his fiancée Adele walking alongside of him, hand in hand. "You came, Wade!" shouted Phil.

Wade draped his muscular arm around my shoulders, "I couldn't leave Lea here by herself."

I smiled as Wade's majestic green eyes met mine.

Adele smiled at the two of us as she tightened her arm around Phil's arm, "You just seemed to be her knight in shining armour" she said.

Wade grinned, blushing at her compliment.

Phil laughed, "Yeah he's your regular Prince Charming" he said jealously.

Adele grabbed on to Phil's hand and placed a kiss on his lips, "You're definitely _my_ Prince Charming."

Phil smirked as he placed his hand around her waist, "Want to go home?" This twinkle was in his eyes as he looked at her.

Adele's cheeks flushed as she knew what her fiancé had in mind. Unfortunately so did Wade and I.

"Bye Lea" she said as she hugged me.

"Well you two have fun" I said winking at her.

"We will" said Phil cheekily as he pulled Adele's arm toward him, she fell into him but he was all but ready to grasp her.

"Enjoy the weekend, will see you two in the office on Monday" said Wade, "Hopefully, not as friendly as you two are being now."

They turned away coyly as the two frolicked away. Wade then turned his attention back on to me and more importantly, our baby. "I think we should go home as well, it's been a long day."

"You two can't be thinking about going home already" said John cutting into our conversation, he then turned to Wade, "I'm so glad you finally came, Wade."

"Of course" he said, "Congratulations to the two of you."

"Thank you" said John as he turned to glance back at Alexandra who was dancing with her father, "I'm a very happy, lucky man."

"We're happy for you, John" I said smiling at him, "You make a very handsome groom and now husband."

"Thank you, I was actually wondering if I could I get a dance with you, Lea? I mean if that's alright with your fiancé?" asked John turning to Wade.

Wade looked down at me, then smiled, "Of course it is, I mean it's the least I can do after she left you for me." He always had to be mean and dart those insults.

I slapped Wade's forearm, his cocky smirk was now wiped away from his smug face.

John chuckled, "I'll try hard not to make her regret her decision."

Wade chortled at the American, "Ok John, whatever you say. You can dance with Lea, but that's not my decision it's hers."

John then turned to me, as did Wade. I felt this sudden urge to become hidden as the two sets of eyes were locked on me. I looked at Wade who had an encouraging smile on his face; he nodded slowly letting me know that I should go. I kissed Wade on the cheek, his facial hair brushing against my skin as I went to whisper in his ear, "You have no idea how incredible you are."

Wade gleamed, that cocky smirk returning as I could tell I had just filled his ego.

I turned to John who was waiting for my reply, "Sure, I'll dance with you."

John's lips curved as he took my hand and pulled me toward the dance floor, I looked back to see Wade. He was signalling that he was going to the bar with his weird hand gestures, I was sure that was what he meant anyway. The music wasn't as upbeat but it wasn't as slow, it seemed the perfect fit for the two of us.

John gently placed his hand on the side of my waist as he held onto my other hand, "I really appreciate that you came, Lea. I know everyone here must think it's crazy to invite the girl I was going to marry to my wedding to someone else, but I think we've moved past that."

I nodded, "It was a little weird, it brung back all the memories of our own wedding day but maybe that was just a trial and we just had to be sent away from each other because we weren't happy... but I feel much more happier with my new choice as I know you are too."

"I am very happy, Alex is just something else. She's everything to me and I will be there through everything for her" he said as we swayed to the music, we were more talking than dancing.

"Alex is an exceptional person; she's going to make you very happy. You two make a great couple."

"Well as much as I'd hate Barrett to hear this, I think you and Wade look much better together than we ever did, you guys almost seem made for each other" he said.

I couldn't help but grin, "You think Wade and I look good together? You think we're made for each other? Because I'm not even sure if anyone even likes us together, they think we're the odd couple."

John shook his head, "Don't worry what others think, I know you love the Englishman very much and that's all that matters. I can see that."

"You're right... fuck everyone else" I said.

John moved his hand from my side to his face, his bright red face that turned the vibrant colour because I had used inappropriate language and it wasn't really me. He couldn't stop laughing; I could see everyone staring at us wondering what I must have done to make the groom look hysterical.

"Alright John stop it! I said the F word, it's no big deal, I say it all the time" I said trying to console him.

"No you don't" he said slowly calming down, "That must be Barrett's influence, you never speak like that."

"Yes I do!" I stressed, "It's not even funny."

John's face returned back to his golden tanned colour; as he moved his hand back to my side he stared at my stomach, "A little while ago, I remember thinking about how this baby might have been mine and that maybe we were to be together, but I guess this little baby decided who he wanted his mother to be with."

I smiled as I thought about it, "I guess he did...I think I'm going to go home now to my fiancé."

John smiled, "I'm glad we're still friends, all of us."

"Me too" I said, "I'm so happy for you, that you found love and happiness."

He nodded, "I know we're both with who we're intended to be with."

We stopped dancing, the two of us standing together. I kissed his cheek, "Bye John, tell Alex that she looked absolutely beautiful and the day was lovely."

"I will" he said, "Take care Lea."

"I will" I said walking away from him, John walked toward his new wife, cutting in between her and her father and the two began to dance, they looked so in love as John would softly place his hand across her cheek as he moved to kiss Alex adoringly.

I noticed that as the sky grew darker and darker, the tables of people were beginning to grow less and less. Dad had already left with Stephanie; I think his lack of dancing skills might have been the reason for their early exit. I could see the back of my tuxedo wearing fiancé sitting by himself at the bar; I felt my heart begin to melt. "Is this stool taken?" I asked coyly.

A grin formed as he looked at me, he pulled the stool out carefully making sure I was able to sit down.

"You're not hitting the bottle, are you?" I asked as I sat down.

He chuckled, "You can cause me to do crazy things, but I assure you I'm not drinking my sorrows away, remember I need to drive you and the baby home. How was your dance?"

"It was good but not as good as when we dance together."

That smirk returned to his face, "Come on, I want you back home." He put his hand out and I grabbed to it tightly as he walked me toward his car. He kindly opened the car door and helped me so I could get in; he made sure the bottom hem of my dress was inside the car before he closed the door. He rushed to his side and started the car of course his favourite band was playing in his car, The Stone Roses. I felt so at home just sitting in his car, like I was accustomed to this; it was just the weird feeling of comfort and contentment.

I stared out at the window as we drove away from the reception. The day was interesting, it was oddly a déjà vu of something that was supposed to happen to me, it was almost like a forecast of what would my life would have been like if I hadn't left John. What my life would have been like we had gotten married and what I might have been doing. I felt my hand being held; I turned to look down at my small hand being clutched on to by Wade's larger hand. I glanced up at him and his warm, adoring smile. I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I smiled back. Today I was appreciative of what I have, I had everything and I definitely did not regret my decision one bit.

As our home approached upon the horizon, I sat up excited to see those smiling faces that I had missed so much. Wade stopped the car and then rushed to open my door as he helped me out of the car, "I have a surprise for you."

"Wade, you need to stop with these surprises. I don't deserve them at all" I said.

He draped his arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek, "We think you deserve this one."

"We?"

Wade opened the door and led me inside; I had missed this house so much. I stood in the middle of the living room like a stranger as I couldn't see anyone around. Wade smiled as he sat me down on the couch, "They must be upstairs, I'll go get them."

I nodded then watched him dash up the mountain of stairs. I looked around the house and it looked just the same as I had left. I then remembered that my stuff was at Randy's house... that was something I had to do tomorrow.

I then heard a young female shriek coming from upstairs and then the sound of Wade trying to calm her down. I laughed at the loud thudding that came from above and then came down the stairs. The young dark haired, green eyed girl came down to see me, this grin of delight as she rushed toward me. My eyes began to grow wet as I saw her happiness as she hugged me, "I'm so glad to see you."

"I am too" I said wrapping my arms around the little girl.

I looked up to see three adults standing behind her, "Hello Molly, Hello Peter."

"We're glad to have you back Lea" said Peter.

"We've missed you so much, dear" said Molly, "Especially Adele, she asks about you everyday."

"You have?" I said to her, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but now I'm here forever. I'm not going anywhere."

"Show her what we talked about, Adele" said Wade handing her a piece of paper.

I was confused. Adele looked hyper as she sat next to me on the couch holding the piece of paper away from me, "Daddy got this piece of paper for you."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It says that you're my mummy now" she said, "You're my real mummy."

I looked at Wade not quite understanding what she meant.

"It's adoption papers, I made Nicole sign them and we both agreed that we want you to be Adele's legal guardian, you're now her mother, legally" said Wade.

I was stunned, "Nicole signed these?"

Wade nodded, "I'll tell you about it later." He signalled that he didn't want to upset Adele.

"So you're my Mummy now!" said Adele happily.

"Wow, I feel so honoured that you did this" I said looking up to Wade, I then turned to Adele who was looking at me adoringly, "I'm so proud to be your Mother, I love you so much sweetheart and so does your baby brother."

"I love you both too, Mum" she said. It warmed my heart every time she called me that.

"Alright Adele, you got to tell your mother the news now you should go to bed" said Wade.

"I'll take her up" said Molly.

"Goodnight Mum" she said kissing my cheek.

My cheeks blushed, "Goodnight gorgeous, sweet dreams."

Adele took Molly's hand and they went upstairs. "I'll go help her" said Peter leaving Wade and I alone, "It's so much better to have you home, Lea. Wade has been missing you like crazy."

"Aw" I said grinning.

"Thanks Peter" said Wade. Peter smirked and followed Molly and Adele upstairs.

"My big baby missed me" I said taunting him.

"Only a little bit, you know otherwise I had lots of gorgeous women around here. It was like bachelor pad" he lied.

"Really? Maybe I should just go back to Randy's place then, hey?"

He grabbed on to my hand, linking my fingers with his. "I missed you more than anything, my love."

I brushed my free hand against the side if his head, "I know you did, I missed you too."

"I just have a question for you."

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed, "Just seeing John and Alex together today made me realise how much I want to be married, I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband... so I guess my question is... how would you feel about getting married three weeks from now?"

**THERE YOU GO GUYS! Finally a new chapter, forgive me for the waiting... I moved house and had uni exams but now I'm free again so more updates. I'm sorry about the waiting but I hope you like it **


	56. Chapter 56

I was overwhelmed. "Three weeks from now?"

Wade gushed, staring at the floor. "I know it's a little quick... but nothing would make me happier than to get married to you and getting to call you my wife."

He was still staring at the floor as he spoke to me, I couldn't help but find his sensitivity to be utterly adorable.

"I know you feel a little weird getting married so soon because you were almost married a couple of months ago and you feel insecure about your stomach and that you'd wish to look perfect on your wedding day but I think you look even more beautiful" said Wade, "But it's up to you..."

I stared at him, wondering why I had spoken with such surprise. My whole life I had dreamed about a fairytale where a prince would sweep me off my feet and change my entire life to be even better and here he was, sitting next to me. "That would make me happy."

His head shot up and that majestic smirk appeared on his face, "Yeah?"

I leaned toward him and planted a kiss on his soft lips, "Of course. I know my Dad would be happy, his daughter is getting married before she gave birth and I would like it if our son came to this world with him parents being married. But I guess I do absolutely love you... so my answer is... yes."

Wade grinned, "Alright! Peter and I will start planning tomorrow. I don't want you to worry about it. It will be the most magical, amazing day I could ever make for you. I want this to be everything you could ever dream... your fairytale."

I looked at him weirdly at his last statement, I had never mentioned anything about how I had wanted a fairytale; it was like he had read my mind.

Wade suddenly stood up and took my hand, he pulled me up from the couch and led me toward a room. It was another beautifully furnished bedroom, but it was just as big as our bedroom upstairs, I guess he figured as I got bigger the stairs were becoming harder to use.

I smiled at him as I looked at the beautiful room. The smooth feeling of the red walls as I touched them was blissful. In the middle of the room was what looked like the most comfortable bed, it had layers of fresh sheets that I wanted to immerse myself into after the long day.

"I thought that this could be our room for a while" he said.

I lay on top of the bed, covering myself with the cool sheets. Wade lay next to me, smiling as usual as we stared at each other.

My eyes felt heavy and I was out. Wade chuckled at how quickly I had fallen asleep. He kissed my forehead and then kissed my stomach, "Mummy is going to become Daddy's wife soon."

...

Wade had gotten up early to go to Randy's house, to get my things that I had left there. As he walked up the drive way he could hear a female's laugh coming from the inside, he wasn't sure if he was walking into another of Randy's one night stands that would be so uncomfortable.

He shrieked a little as he went to knock on the door. He sighed hoping at least that the two had their clothes on. Then Randy opened the door, this grin on his face. "Wade!"

Wade hesitated, "Hello Randy." He walked inside as Randy stepped to the side to allow him in.

"You must be here for Lea's belongings. I already packed them away in her luggage bag" said Randy pointing out the navy bag in the corner.

Wade seemed almost impressed at Randy's reaction, "Thanks."

The two were then interrupted by a sassy blonde, "Hi Wade!"

"Natalya?" said Wade, "You? Here? ... At this time of the day?"

She laughed, "Randy promised to make breakfast for me." She pressed her hand against Randy's chest and he grinned back at her.

Wade felt even more uncomfortable, he wasn't sure if breakfast was code for something. He grabbed the bag and strolled in toward the front door. "Alright, nice seeing you guys."

"Do you want some breakfast, Wade?" asked Randy.

Wade shuddered, "Um... no thank you. Bye."

Randy and Natalya shrugged their shoulders and walked back into the kitchen. On the table were crispy rashers of bacon, light and fluffy eggs and lots of pancakes.

Natalya sat down across from Randy and continued her meal, "So that's why Lea was staying here."

Randy nodded, "I seem to attract a lot of trouble, but it always seems to hurt the people I love more than it hurts me."

She felt sympathetic to him, "I'm glad you were honest with me, about everything. You didn't hold back at all and let me know everything. I enjoyed being with you."

"I did too."

"And thank you for waking up so early so that you could make me breakfast" she said smiling, "That was very kind of you."

"It's easy when you're someone so perfect."

Natalya appreciated the compliment but felt sad, "My ex boyfriend never saw me as perfect."

Randy was now feeling sympathy for her, "He's probably thinking about how you were the one who got away"

She shook her head sadly, "He's probably thinking about the girl he's with now."

"In a way, I'm glad you came here... maybe you were meant to meet me" he said grinning.

Her cheeks flushed to a bright red as she felt his blue eyes glare at her, "Maybe..."

A buzzing sound grew from Natalya's purse; she gave Randy an apathetic smile before going into the other room to answer it. Randy laid back into his chair, feeling happy as he waited for her to return.

After a couple of minutes, she came back looking a little flustered and anxious.

"Is everything alright?" Randy asked seeing her expression as she returned to him.

"No... I need to go to the hospital for one of my patients" she said sadly, "It's Lea."

"Lea?" said Randy who was alarmed, "What happen?"

"It's the baby..." said Natalya, "She's in emergency."

"I'm coming with you" said Randy, "That baby is like my nephew, I have to be there."

She nodded, "Alright, hurry."

...

Wade pulled in to our driveway happily; he was humming along to the song that had just been on the radio. He grabbed the fresh roses that was sitting on the front passengers' seat and grabbed the new teddy bear that he bought for Adele and then the large luggage case. He strolled toward the front door, grabbing the key to unlock the door. He stepped inside and placed the items on the table and rolled the suitcase in the hallway. He saw Adele running toward him but as she came closer he noticed how upset she was. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

The little girl sobbed sadly, "Daddy... they took Mum away... in an ambulance."

Wade's eyes grew wide, "Ambulance?" His heart was beating faster and faster.

She nodded, "She was in pain, Daddy."

Wade hugged her as he felt his own eyes begin to water, "She'll be okay, darling. Is someone here with you?"

"Peter" she said.

Wade took his daughter's hand and led her to the living room, "Alright, you watch your movie, shall I put in Beauty and the Beast? I just got to speak to Peter."

She nodded as she slumped on the couch. Wade put on the DVD for her and handed her the teddy bear, "Don't worry about Mum, she'll be okay."

He kissed her cheek and then went to find Peter. Peter was in the kitchen, he was looking depressed as he cut up the fruit.

Wade stormed in, "What happen! Where's Lea?"

"I'm not sure; Molly went to see her after she heard her screaming and then we called the ambulance after seeing some blood..."

"Blood" asked Wade, his eyes still wide.

Peter nodded sadly.

"Why didn't anyone think to call me!" he yelled.

"We were but you didn't answer" said Peter.

Wade checked his pockets and realised he hadn't even put his phone in his pocket. It was sitting in his car. He felt foolish, "I'm sorry... I'm going to go see her."

"Of course" said Peter, "If we hear anything before you get there we'll let you know"

Wade rushed back outside, into his car and sped off to the hospital.

...

**Sorry that is has taken me a while to put up an update, I seem to have lost a lot of readers but thank you so much to everyone who stayed on and continued to review, but to be honest because there was so few I did stop writing. But I do love writing this, anyway hope you enjoy and will continue on to my loyal friends. Love you guys 3 **


	57. Chapter 57

Wade barged through the hospital doors, he anxiously rushed through the floor asking the nurses where he could find his fiancée. The nurses directed him toward the emergency ward, he found Randy who was sitting in one the corners, sipping a cup of coffee and Wade felt instantly angry. "How is it that you get here, before me? She's my fiancée not yours!"

"I know you're feeling angry, but I was with Natalya... she told me about Lea and the baby" explained Randy, "I'm really sorry."

Wade huffed, "Well where is she?"

Randy pointed down the hall to the lone room in their opposite direction. Wade gave Randy another displeased glance before he headed in the other direction. He peeped through the window of the door and saw that I was there. He barged through the door and then pitied seeing me in my condition. I was absolutely distraught as I saw him come inside.

"What happened Lea?" he asked as he stood by my side.

I slowly sat up to talk to him, "I was at home and then I was feeling this strong pain from my stomach and then I was bleeding..." I wept my eyes growing wide with fear, "I heard them say that they're going to take away our baby!"

Wade noticed how hysterical I had become and tried to calm me down, "They're not taking anyone anywhere, you'll be okay and so will our baby."

"No Wade! I heard Natalya talk to some doctors, they're going to do something to him!" I screamed, "All I wanted to do was be a good mother and now this..."

Wade grabbed on to my hand, "You are a good mother."

I let go off his hand and shook my head, I placed my hands gently on to my stomach. "I love him so much; I want to give him all the motherly love I could possibly give him that I didn't get from my mum. I just hope they don't take him from me."

He shook his head, "Lea... I don't understand, why would they take him away from you?"

I stared at him blankly and this fury grew inside me, "I heard them Wade! They said they were taking him, why don't you believe me!" My hands still firmly placed on my stomach.

Wade grew worried as he stared at me.

Natalya stepped into the room, "Ah Wade you're here, could I speak to you for a moment outside?" she asked.

Wade flicked his eyes at me then back at Natalya, "Sure."

I grabbed onto Wade's hand and pulled him toward me, "Please make sure our baby will be okay" I whispered in his ear.

He kissed the top of my head and then left me. He followed Natalya out to the hallway, he could still see Randy in the corner.

Natalya stood in front of Wade as she noticed Wade's fury toward Randy. "Wade?"

His green eyes then looked down at her, "What's happened Nat?"

Her eyes grew glossy and her voice grew weary, "Well... Lea complained of pains inside and there was a lot of excessive bleeding. When the ambulance brought her here and we had her and the baby checked we found something very unfortunate."

"What was it?" he asked alarmed.

She looked down at the floor and sighed before speaking, "Your son was _stillborn_."

"Stillborn?" he asked weakly. He felt his body become numb as she mentioned the last word.

"Yes... unfortunately due to some complications the baby has died inside her uterus" she said.

Wade lowered his head after hearing the devastating news; he placed his hand on his forehead. "So... my son is dead? There was nothing you could do?"

"I'm sorry Wade" she said placing her hand on his shoulder, "He was dead before I got to see her, I am terribly sorry."

He was shattered. He went to sit down on one of the chairs that were near them; he lowered his head and buried his face with his hands. Natalya sat next to him, placing her hand on his back, rubbing him gently.

"Lea doesn't know that the baby is dead?"

Natalya shook her head, "No she doesn't... would you like me to tell her?"

Wade placed his hands in his lap, "No... I'll tell her."

"I'm very sorry Wade; I know how much you both loved this baby. But these things happen, you guys can keep trying" she said.

He nodded, "I just know this is going to break her."

"This will be hard for both of you, but you guys are a strong pair and I know you will pull through it" she said, "She'll have to go through a delivery to take the baby out, I'll come back later to get her ready."

Wade was silent as he stared out in front of him. He had no idea how a couple of moments could change his whole life. "I'll go tell her."

...

All I could think about was if my baby boy was going to be alright, I held onto my stomach tightly hoping to feel something back. I heard the door open and it was Wade, I wiped underneath my eyes with my hands and sat up bravely. Wade walked over to me wearily, something that I had never seen before in him. He looked so weak and scared in the face that I was beginning to feel fearful. As he sat by side he grabbed on to my hand tightly and kissed it as he took it in both his hands.

"What is it Wade?" I asked, searching his face "Is our baby okay?"

I watched as his green eyes turned wet and then his face turned red. Tears then began gushing down his face as he looked at me, "Our son is dead, Lea. He was stillborn."

I pulled my hand away from his grip and touched my stomach, "That's not possible, I can still feel him... he's alive."

"He's not alive, he's no longer... he left before you made it to the hospital" said Wade weakly, "He's gone."

I refused to believe him as I started to weep, "No! I can still feel him... I can still feel him..."

Wade sat up on the side of my bed and huddled me into his chest.

I began crying more loudly, I was screaming with grief. "How could they take him away from us, I hadn't even gotten to see him or name him!"

Wade gripped to me tighter.

"How could he leave me? All I wanted was to love him... I would have loved him so much, tried to give him everything to make him happy" I spoke into Wade's chest, "I couldn't even keep him in my stomach without hurting him."

"It's not your fault" said Wade.

"It is my fault, I killed our son... I should be the one dead not him!" I screamed.

"It's not your fault okay!" yelled Wade who was shaking my shoulders to put some sense into me. But it was no use I felt completely broken. He pulled me back into his embrace and wrapped his arms around us.

"Our little bundle of joy and happiness... just gone" I whispered wiping the tears from my face.

Wade's embrace was beginning to feel different to me, it normally felt loving and warm but as he held me I felt detached. "Can I be by myself, please?" I asked him.

"Um... okay" he said hesitantly as he moved his arms away from me, "I'll be right outside if you need me."

I simply nodded and turned away from him as I covered myself with the hospital bed sheets. Tears fell across my face as I laid my head on the pillow and closed my eyes.

He looked on at me worried. "Natalya should be coming soon to get you ready for the delivery" he said sadly, "...They still have to deliver him."

I closed my eyes tighter, trying to block him out. I hoped that this was all a bad dream. I heard the door close and flung my eyes open and glimpsed at the white walls around me, I sat up and found myself still in my hospital bed. I felt shattered as I sunk into the head board, I flipped over the sheets and pulled up the hospital dress that I had on to stare at my stomach from the outside it looked normal as it had yesterday. I rubbed it hoping to feel something there, but the realisation set in that there was nothing but my small baby boy with no heartbeat. "My poor baby boy" I howled, the tears becoming more permanent.

...

Hours had passed and I was lying asleep after my surgery. People had heard the news and crowded my room. A weary Wade sat by side holding my hand tightly to his cheek, kissing it every now and then hoping I would open my eyes.

Dad sat on my other side; he was wearing sunglasses in doors. It was something he always did when he was upset to hide his feelings. "Daddy loves you alright, my tough girl" he said moving his glasses up to wipe a tear.

Stephanie grasped her hand onto his shoulder, smiling at him kindly.

Phil and Adele stood close together, both held hurt faces as they looked on at me. Adele whimpered quietly trying to be positive as Phil held her.

John walked into the room with Alex close behind him. He looked at Wade and respectfully nodded, which Wade reciprocated. The couple stood near Stephanie and Dad, all of them all hoped and prayed for us.

Randy was still outside where he saw a little girl who he felt had grown close to his heart. "Hi Adele."

The little girl was still holding on to the teddy bear her father had given her earlier in the day, "Hello Randy, do you know if my Mum is going to be okay? No one will tell me what happen."

Randy was beginning to regret talking to her. How could he tell her that the baby brother that she was awaiting was no longer? "Um... well, she was sick but now she's better."

"What about the baby?" she asked innocently, "Will the baby be okay?"

Natalya inserted herself into the conversation, she sat next to Adele and placed the small girl on her lap, "Well sweetheart, your Mum and Dad wanted to have this baby but for some reason the baby decided it didn't want them" she spoke.

The little girl fluttered her eyelashes, confused by the doctor's statement. "So he's not coming?"

"I'm afraid not" she said, "But your parents are a little upset by this so you have to promise me that you'll be a good girl and make them feel happy, especially your Mum."

"Can you promise us that Adele?" said Randy.

She nodded, "I promise."

Natalya kissed her cheek, "You're just an angel, aren't you."

Adele grinned, "Most of the time."

"I think you're an angel, all of the time" said Randy as he winked at the girl.

Her little cheeks grew pink as she looked at him.

"Adele!" cried Dad, "Come on, you'll stay with grandpa tonight."

"Bye Miss Doctor, Bye Randy" said Adele as she hopped off Natalya's lap.

"It's Nattie" she said, "And remember our promise."

"I will" she yelled as she ran over to Dad and Stephanie. They took her hands and headed to the elevator.

Randy laid back into the sofa, "You're just magic with kids."

Natalya blushed, "I love them but I see you seem to get the little ones to blush as hard as the older girls."

He smirked, "Like how you're blushing right now?"

Her cheeks turned brighter as she felt him stare at her.

"How is Lea?" asked Randy changing the subject.

"The delivery went fine, but she's still asleep" said Natalya, "Are you going to go see her or are you just going to sit here all day waiting for Wade to leave, because you know he's not leaving her side."

He shook his head, "I just don't want to make it worse; I feel like I'm giving my support from here."

Natalya sprouted up angrily, "Are you serious? She's risked her relationship and taken her own time to be with you when you were having issues, the least you could do as her friend is sit there with her."

Randy looked at her slightly feeling impressed with her reaction.

"If you're the best friend that you say you are then go see her" she urged, crossing her arms.

Randy smirked as he stood up, hovering over the blonde Canadian. "You're right... but you know you look beautiful, when you get all angry."

She stared at the floor as she tried casually to flip her layered locks; she was feeling smitten by him as she felt his blue eyes search her body. "Just go in there."

He gave her a wink before going into the room. Natalya felt her lips form into a grin before she left to get back to work.

...

I opened my eyes and had a glimpse of Wade who was sleeping on the seat next to me. He looked exhausted. I turned to the other side and Randy was sitting there gazing at me.

"How are you doing?"

"Not good" I whispered, my eyes beginning to water as I felt it all coming back, "I'm not a very good mother, I'm worse than my own. At least she kept me alive in her womb."

"What are you talking about; you are a great mother to Adele. She can't get enough of you, you've become an idol to her" said Randy, "You are nothing like your mother."

I shook my head as I faced the ceiling, "I let everyone down and I'm the only person who can be blamed."

"It happens, Lea" he said, "I've known you since you were four years old and being a mother is something that you are going to be, maybe it didn't happen now but it will happen for you because I know how much love you have for a child, you understand what it's like to not have a mother like no one else."

I was silent, consumed by my own devastating thoughts. I felt worthless and bitter about what had happened.

"Lea... I know you're hurting and obviously devastated, I know how much you wanted this but I know this is going to happen for you and Wade. He's a great father and you're a great mother, this child will be so lucky and fortunate to be surrounded with such loving parents. You have all these people outside, all worried for you, friends and family... you are not alone" he preached, "If you need anything I'm always here but just remember that you have someone who probably loves you more than I do, with you and he's never going to leave your side."

Randy glanced at Wade who was still sleeping. I turned to my side to gaze at him and then I turned to Randy, "Thank you for coming, but I'm just feeling drained... so I think I'm just going to sleep." I closed my eyes tightly and tried falling asleep.

He nodded, "Alright... Take care okay." He gave a kind smile and walked outside of the room.

Wade opened his eyes and saw that my back was turned to him as I lay asleep on the bed. He got up quietly and went outside.

He spotted Randy's back and paced toward him, "Randy..."

Randy spun around to see the Englishman approach him, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No that's okay, I actually heard what you said... and I'd like to thank you for the kind words" said Wade.

Randy smiled, "It's no problem, I know how hard this has been for the two of you. I just wanted her to know that she isn't alone and you're not either."

He nodded, "Well... I'd also wanted to apologize for earlier I didn't mean to be so heated at you..."

"It's okay, I understand if I was in your situation I would be like that too" said Randy, "No hard feelings."

"Well... thank you for coming to see her" said Wade.

"I hope you two do okay" said Randy.

"I hope so too" said Wade as he waved goodbye to him.

...

A week had gone by and the snow was beginning to fall. Everyone seemed to be excited for Christmas except me. I would stay in bed most day and sob all day while Wade was at work and then when he came home I would continue to lie in bed, not wanting to be around people. I didn't feel worthy of living this life, everything reminded me of that day. Whenever I saw a child especially a boy, I would cry instantly grieving over my loss. I didn't like to be around anything, Wade hadn't touched me in a while but as much as it hurt to say I beginning to prefer it, I made excuses anytime he came near me. I would cry myself every night to sleep and I knew he could hear me even if he pretended not to. I could feel myself falling deeper and deeper in this black hole that I had created but the sad thing was that I didn't want to come out.


	58. Chapter 58

It was Christmas Eve, the evening was cold but everyone was in a warm mood with the festivities going on. Molly and Peter were decorating the house with lights and tinsel. Adele was enjoying the jovial day, especially after seeing all of the presents that were wrapped and placed under the large tree. I was laying upstairs in bed, not wanting to spend any time with anyone.

Wade had come home from work. He pulled up in to the driveway, and walked through the door, Adele came running toward him happily. "Hi Daddy."

"Hello darling" he said picking her up and cuddling her in his large arms, "The house looks great." He gazed up at the vast decorations that lit up his house.

"Santa is going to love it here" she said innocently

Wade grinned, "He will... where's your Mother?"

She glanced down at the ground sadly, "She's still upstairs, she didn't come see the tree at all" she moaned.

He smiled hoping to not let his little girl feel any distress on Christmas, after all this was going to be the first Christmas that he was going to spend with her. "She'll be okay; I'll go up and see her." He placed her down carefully and she went off to play with her toys.

Wade moved toward Molly and Peter, "So she hasn't come down at all?"

Molly frowned, "Unfortunately no dear, I sent her some food but she hasn't eaten at all. She's just been so sad about losing the baby, she just sleeps all day."

"She hasn't spoken much to any of us" said Peter, "We're worried about her."

Wade placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, "I'll go check on her, maybe Christmas might bring her down."

"It would be a Christmas miracle" said Molly.

He nodded before going up the stairs. He walked along the hallway toward the bedroom and found me lying in bed; the bedroom was dark from the shutters being closed. Wade sighed before sitting on the bed next to me, "Lea... Lea..."

I opened my eyes but still had my back to him.

"Lea... don't you want to get out of bed?" he asked sweetly, "Maybe come and see the Christmas decorations, that Molly and Peter put up."

I didn't answer him. Wade pressed his hand on my side and then kissed my cheek. I flinched at his touch. He grew furious at the rejection. He dashed over to the light switch and flicked it on. He then ran over to my side, this incensed glare was etched on his face.

"So you're just going to stay up here being all sad are you!" he yelled, "You know Lea, I understand that you're upset about losing the baby but you need to at least not punish everyone else who lives and loves you."

I pulled the sheet over and sat up, I scowled at him angrily. "You don't understand at all!"

He was frustrated, "Of course I understand... that was my son too. But you've just closed everyone out! You don't talk to anyone... you don't eat... you just stay here in bed all day. You have to start to move on Lea."

"How can I move on?" I said staring up at him, "I lost my baby, the thing that I wanted most in this life."

"So what... I mean nothing to you! You still have a daughter who's downstairs wondering when her mother, whom she loves so much will come downstairs to spend her first Christmas with her real family not with her other mother who wouldn't give her any love at all!" he cried, "Please just come downstairs."

"She's not even my daughter, she's yours!" I yelled, "My baby is dead okay!" I shook my head and sat back in bed, pulling the sheet over my body.

Wade stared at me in disbelief; he was in complete shock at what I was saying. "What happened to you Lea? You've become this completely different person; I don't know you at all. I mean, you don't even like me being near you, I see how you feel disgusted."

I closed my eyes and ignored him.

He rolled his eyes frustrated, "Just know that if you have such a hard time being here, you don't have to stay!" he roared before leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him.

I pulled the sheet back over and sat up against the head board, Wade had never yelled at me like that. I felt so angry at him.

...

Hours had passed and Wade had finally calmed down. He was sitting on the couch watching television while he read the newspaper. Adele tugged at his finger, "Daddy?"

"Yes dear" he said placing the paper on his lap.

"Molly gave me some carrots and cookies to leave out for Santa and the reindeer" she said, "I also have some milk."

He smiled at her, "That's very nice of you; maybe place it near the tree."

She did as he said and then walked back to him, "Daddy can I talk to you?"

He moved the newspaper to the side and placed the little girl on his lap, "What is it?"

"Is Mummy upset about the baby?" she asked, "Because I can give it to her." This smile grew on her face.

He was confused, "You can?"

"Molly took me to the shopping centre today and I saw Santa there!" she said her face glowing as she spoke, "And then he asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I told him that my Mum wants a baby and he said that he might do it, if I be good tonight."

Wade found her adorable wish to be very compassionate but he knew that Santa was not going to make that happen. He felt so proud of her. "You are a very sweet girl, but why didn't you wish for something for yourself?"

"Because I wanted to see Mum be happy" she said, "I feel like nobody is happy, especially you, Daddy." She cuddled him tightly after kissing his cheek.

Wade held on to her tightly, "Trust me as long as I have you, I will always be happy my little angel."

I stared down at the two of them sitting on the couch from upstairs, listening in on their conversation. I then moved back toward the bedroom and closed the door quietly.

"Think I should tuck you in to bed, aye" he said picking her up and tossing her over his broad shoulder.

"But Daddy, I'm too excited" she whinged as he carried her up the stairs.

He switched on her bedroom light and placed her in bed, lovingly tucking her in. "Now go to sleep Adele, so when you wake up you'll have lots of Christmas surprises."

"I just hope that Santa grants me that wish that I asked him, he said he would try" she said happily.

Wade gave a reassuring smile and then kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Adele."

"Goodnight Daddy" she said as she closed her eyes.

...

After putting Adele to bed, he slumped his shoulders sighing as he looked down to his own bedroom door. He then trudged down the stairs and sat at the dining table. He lowered his head to the table, when the tip of his nose was pressed against the wood. He felt worn out and shattered. He didn't know what to do with me, he had been so patient yet there seemed to be no progress with how I was feeling. He felt scared for me; I had turned into this dark person that he didn't like at all. He felt a hand pressed against his back, he looked up and saw Molly smiling down at him. "How you doing, dear?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not well... I feel like I'm losing her to this sadness. She just won't move on and get out of it. I don't know what to do. A couple of weeks ago we had talked of getting married soon but that had to be postponed and now I don't know if we'd ever get married."

"You're doing fine... There's only so much you can do. You just have to understand how rejected and wronged she feels. Especially since this baby was yours, she feels like she let you down" said Molly sitting next to him, "But I can see that there seems to be some friction between you two."

"We hardly talk anymore, she hates when I'm around... she's so distant" he said sighing, "I feel like I disgust her."

"Oh dear, she loves you so much you couldn't disgust her. You mean everything to her; she just wants to be alone. Something as tragic as losing a baby that she wanted so badly, can be very hard" she said.

"I yelled at her today... I screamed and roared at her. I shouldn't have done that but I just couldn't reason with her" he said, "I should apologize." He stood up promptly and pushed his chair under the table.

"Goodnight Wade and Merry Christmas" said Molly.

Wade looked at the clock that hung from the wall and noticed that it was midnight, "Merry Christmas."

He made his way back up to his bedroom and knocked on the door before entering and saw that I was covered in my bed sheet. "Lea... I... I just want to apologize for raising my voice at you earlier. I am really sorry. I hope you didn't take what I said inconsideration, of course I want you to stay here. I want you to stay here forever. Anyway...I'm sorry."

I could hear the door close and he was gone. He had taken his favourite pillow with him. I guessed that he was not going to sleep next to me tonight.

...

Christmas Day had arrived and the snow was falling beautifully. Adele darted down the stairs quickly to the Christmas tree which was overloaded with presents. She grinned at them happily. She looked at the plate in which she left the carrots and cookies in and there was nothing but crumbs. The milk looked to have been drunk as well. Adele looked through the mass of presents at all the names trying to find her own. Wade came downstairs and saw his daughter at awe of the presents. "Take it easy Adele" he said sitting next to her.

Molly tried to rush Peter in eating the rest of the cookies before sitting around the Christmas tree.

"Maybe you should pass out everyone's Christmas present, sweetheart" suggested Wade.

"Okay" she said as she read each label and passed them to Molly and Peter who took them gladly. She placed the ones that were for her toward her and then noticed that there was something odd. "Daddy, there's nothing for you. How could Santa forget you?"

Wade chuckled, "That's alright. Maybe I was a little naughty this year."

"You can have one of mine?" Adele offered.

"It's alright, I got everything I want here" he said smiling at her.

She watched as Molly and Peter opened their presents. Molly got a new set of non-stick pans and Peter got some new sunglasses. Adele looked at her present, "Can I open mine now?"

"Of course you can" said Wade.

She stared at the large parcel and ripped through it. Underneath the wrapping paper was a brand new Disney Princess bike, with training wheels of course and matching helmet. Wade grinned seeing the present unwrapped but noticed his daughter's grim look, "What's wrong? You don't like it?"

"It's not what I asked from Santa" she said sighing.

Wade smiled at her, "It's not... but I know this was something that you wanted. Santa can't give you everything."

"But I really wanted that" she said pushing the bike aside. She crossed her arms and sat on the couch sadly.

"Adele..." I said sitting next to her, "There's another present for you."

She looked at me in surprise as did the others. I gave her the wrapped present and watched her rip through it. As she uncovered she noticed that it was a brand new Cabbage Patch newborn toy. It had a cute diaper, bottle and bib. "Santa brought you a baby" I said smiling at her.

Wade felt his heart being pulled as he watched us; his eyes growing moist.

"Christmas miracle" worded Molly to him.

"He did" she said happily as she pulled the doll out of the box and hugged it adoringly.

"I'm glad you like it" I said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mummy" she said as she reached her arms around my stomach.

I hugged her back tightly and kissed her forehead, "Mummy loves you, I always will. You're my little girl."

She nodded. "I love you too... there's some presents for you too."

"There is?"

Adele walked over to the tree and pulled a parcel and handed it to me, I unwrapped it slowly knowing that everyone was watching me. It looked to be a small, rectangular box as I opened it, it was revealed to be a diamond bracelet. I knew immediately that Wade had bought this for me.

Adele lingered over me as she gazed at the shiny diamonds, entranced by them. "Whoa, Santa got you a nice bracelet Mum!"

"It's beautiful" I said staring at it. I couldn't even look at Wade in the eye and neither could he as he stared at the ground, scratching the back of his head. "Looks like everyone got some nice presents" I said.

"Daddy didn't get anything" said Adele sadly as she left the couch to go sit next to him.

I held a box in my hand, "I found this for him."

Wade looked up at me, slightly pleased but I wasn't sure if that was just him being appreciative. Molly and Peter exchanged joyful looks.

"Maybe you should give it to him, Lea" suggested Peter. Wade blushed as his eyes flickered at him.

I stood up and walked toward the tree where Wade sat and I kneeled next to him. I handed him the gift and he took it from me graciously. He unwrapped it slowly to discover that it was a Rolex watch. "It's perfect" he spoke.

"That's really nice, Daddy" said Adele as she stared at it.

He nodded, "It'll go nicely with everything I wear, thanks Santa." Wade then sat up on the couch away from me.

I felt pushed away as I watched him move away. I hesitantly called out to him, "Wade?"

Molly knew this was time for the rest of them to leave, "Come along Adele, how about we start cooking some yummy breakfast." She grabbed onto her small hand and the others left for the kitchen.

I stood up and sat next to Wade on the couch, he stared straight ahead. "Wade... thank you for the bracelet... it's beautiful."

"Like the owner" he said bluntly.

I looked down at it and blushed. But I felt unworthy of any kind comment and I couldn't help but begin to weep. I covered my face with my hands. Wade sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around my body. I moved my hands from my face and flung my arms around his neck, "I'm really sorry that I was so distant. I became this dark and cold person and I don't want to be like that again."

Wade patted my hair as he embraced me; it felt nice to him to be wanted again. He pulled away and placed his hand underneath my chin, "I love you too much to let you go."

I smiled and wiped the tears from underneath my eyes. I took his hand into mine tightly, keeping it close to my chest as I leaned against him.

"Thank you for the watch... It's perfect" he said.

"Like the owner" I said.

...

**There you go guys, the earlier chapter was a little dark and I think some people felt confused but I hope this chapter can kind of clear things up. Thanks everyone for the reviews and please keep them coming. **


	59. Chapter 59

Later on Molly began preparing Christmas dinner; this was something she alone enjoyed to do. She wanted it to be perfect and often she cooked only for her, Peter and Wade, this meant that she would do most of the cooking because the men normally messed it up. But this year was different she had two extra females in the house to help. But she left more of the easier jobs to Adele and I. Molly was busy getting the turkey, ham and dessert ready. She left the salad and trifle to us.

The two females sat at the table, Lea chopped up the salad while Adele placed it into the bowl.

"The salad is so pretty" said Adele.

"Will this get you to eat more vegetables?" I asked tossing the cherry tomatoes in.

"Maybe..." she said innocently.

I smiled as I handed her the dressing, "Squeeze some of this in, please and I'll mix it."

Adele did as she was told.

"Great job" I said.

Wade walked past, coming from the fridge with two beers in his hands. He peered over, "Looks lovely."

"Thanks Daddy" said Adele grinning. Wade winked at her and then went over to the lounge where he and Peter were watching television.

I had this giddy feeling in my stomach like as if we were two teenagers who were dating for the first time but instead we were living together, we kept circling around each other like scared children. We hadn't been what we were for so long that it felt awkward to be around him. But I didn't want it to be, but I had this weird, shy feeling around him. I just forgot how to be around him.

Adele interrupted my thoughts and my eyes flickered from Wade back to her, "Mummy? Can we play with the baby?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The doll I got from Santa... can we play with it please?" she asked.

"Of course" I said, "I'll just put the salad in the fridge, so it stays nice and crisp."

...

Peter peered over his shoulder to watch Molly frenzy over the cooking. He found her beautiful in whatever she was doing. Wade was talking away but the soccer game they were watching on television when he noticed Peter withdrawal from their conversation. He chuckled watching Peter gawking over Molly.

"She's great isn't she?" muttered Wade.

Peter cleared his throat and his eyes flickered back to the television. Wade laughed as he placed an arm around Peter and slapping his back.

"You two are just adorable" said Wade.

Peter blushed as he sipped his beer.

Adele went to grab the doll from under the tree where she had placed it. I stood at the stairs waiting for her.

"We're going to play with my baby, Daddy" said Adele.

Wade glanced at me; I could see the little grit of worry that held on to his expression. I smiled letting him know that I'd be alright. "I'll get you when dinner is done"

She nodded and then took my hand while she held onto the baby tightly as we walked up the stairs. Wade watched on until we disappeared.

"You guys are alright, right?" asked Peter.

"Yeah... it's just been weird because she was so distant from me. I think she feels a little embarrassed but we'll get through it" said Wade, "She's much stronger than she thinks."

...

"Mum?" asked Adele as she laid the doll in her bed.

"Yes Adele."

"Why didn't the baby not want to be with you and Daddy? Why did he want to leave? That's what Nattie told me. Did he not want to be my brother?" she asked sadly.

"No... It's not you at all, my dear" I said placing my hands onto her soft cheeks, "He just went somewhere else, where he is being loved. But one day you will get another brother and sister who will just be so lucky to have you as their big sister."

She grinned, "Maybe after you and Daddy get married. I cannot wait! Can I be a flower girl?"

I hesitated feeling a little overwhelmed, "Um... of course you can. Whenever that day will be..."

Wade was roaring from the bottom of the stairs. "Girls... dinner is ready!"

Adele giggled at him.

We moved downstairs where the table was beautifully decorated with platters of food. Candles and matching tablecloths, turkey and ham... it all looked magical.

I looked at Molly, "It looks amazing."

She smiled at herself, "Thank you."

Everyone sat down comfortably, enjoying the sight of the table. Wade pulled me out a seat and I sat down, "Thank you Wade."

He smiled kindly before pouring everyone a glass of red wine; now that I was without child I was able to drink alcohol again. The six seater tables had one empty seat, one day I hoped that it would have a high chair in place and I would be feeding our baby.

Wade sat across from me at the top and bottom of the table. He stood up holding the glass, "Everyone before we eat this beautiful meal which Molly has put so much time into I just want to say something... I don't think I've ever been this content with life than right now. Sure there have been some hiccups along the way but as the year is drawing to a close. I feel like there's so much that I'm... how should I say... _jolly_ about."

We all smiled as we listened on to him.

"This year, I've got my amazing friends Molly and Peter with me. I'm engaged to a very amazing woman and I finally got something that I've wanted for years... my little Adele" he said gazing at her.

She giggled holding up glass of orange juice, mimicking the rest of us.

"I just wanted to say that I know I can be a little difficult to be with, but I love you all very much and glad you are a part of my family" he said.

I clasped my hand to my chest, feeling warm hearted by Wade's words.

"We love you too" said Molly.

"Like you were our own boy" said Peter.

Wade grinned, "Well Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" we all chimed in clinking our glasses.

"Well enjoy the dinner" said Molly.

"We will" said Adele cheekily, "Enjoy the salad.. That's the best part."

...

I suggested to Molly to enjoy the rest of the night while I would wash up in the kitchen. After I had cleaned up I grinned seeing Molly and Peter so close together, they were enjoying the pudding. I turned the lights dim and went upstairs. I walked into Adele's room where she was gently rocking her doll to sleep. It was sweet to see. "I think it's time for bed for you two."

She jumped into bed and snuggled next to her doll. "This was the best Christmas I ever had."

I smiled, "Mine too... Adele, I heard that for Christmas you wished for me to be happy and to bring a baby."

"Are you happy?"

I kissed her pink cheek, "Very happy, being a Mum to you makes me very happy."

"I love you Mum" she said, "By the way I decided on naming my baby Noah."

"Wow Noah that's a nice name" I said brushing my hand against her forehead, "Goodnight Adele... Goodnight Noah."

"Goodnight" she said closing her eyes.

I closed her bedroom door and headed toward my own bedroom. I opened the door and caught Wade taking his shirt off disclosing his chiselled, muscular body. I blushed in embarrassment as I looked at him, my eyes finding the carpet below. He smirked as he continued. I walked into our bathroom and sighed, staring at myself in the mirror. I couldn't understand why I felt so uneasy, I couldn't even look at his bare body, I had seen him many times with no clothes whatsoever as he had seen me, yet I couldn't change in front of him. I changed into my nightwear and slipped into bed. Wade slid next to me just wearing sweatpants. It was freezing cold not to mention snowing, I was covered head to toe in something warm and he was just wearing sweatpants!

"Aren't you going to wear a jumper?" I asked him as I sat up.

"No... I'm good" he muttered.

I sat up higher, "But it's freezing... you're going to be ill." I got out of bed and walked toward his closet and pulled out a hooded sweater, I pulled it over his head and he doused it over his body.

He looked at me and grinned as he lay down, "That's the first time in a while that you've even noticed me... cared about me."

My cheeks grew red, partly because of embarrassment and also disappointment. "Wade... I'm sorry for how I've been acting. But the thought of losing you or Adele would kill me."

He pulled his arm out and nodded, I moved in toward him as I nestled my head near his chest. "I would never let you lose us, my dear Lea."

I stared up into his green eyes adoringly and took in his perfect features and kissed his lips. I could feel him kissing me back, it was fireworks every time. I pulled away and kissed his cheek, "Wade..."

Wade gazed at me listening carefully.

"You've been the greatest thing to happen to me and I really want to be married to you" I said.

"I feel the same way."

"Could I request something... can we get married before midnight on New Year's Eve?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Of course, you could say get married tomorrow and I'd be ready... but why before Midnight."

I kissed his other cheek, "Because I want to start off 2012 being your wife."

His heart melted and he stole another kiss before he watched me sleep in his arms, where he always loved me to be. He brushed his hand against my hair, "Mr and Mrs Barrett" he whispered happily.

...

**There's another chapter for you lovely girls. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. I was reading all of them last night and I just want to thank all of you if you ever read or reviewed this story. I have learned that I have lost readers along the way, but thank you to all who keep reading. It made me wonder who is everyone's favourite character in the story and why? I hope you guys have a great Christmas too. Love you girls, Jess 3 **


	60. Chapter 60

Days had passed and the preparations began for the wedding. We had decided on a small ceremony, just very close friends and family but Wade wanted to make sure that it was everything that I wanted so he was being really secretive around me but I let it go, I loved him for that.

Adele had called me to meet her and some others for lunch; we were then after going to go look for a brand new wedding dress.

I walked into the restaurant, gripping onto my hand was little Adele who I wanted to find a flower girls dress. One of the waiters ushered us into the lavish eatery where I saw the group of women seated around the table waiting for us.

"Over here Lea" said Adele standing up.

We hurried over and sat down. "Hi everybody" I said looking at all their faces. There was Natalya, Stephanie and Bethany and ironically both Adele's were conversing with one another.

"Let's get started, because I am starving" said Bethany glaring over the menu.

I nodded as I read the menu.

"So... you must be getting a little nervous" said Natalya, "Your wedding is only days away."

I blushed, "I am... a little bit" I said biting my lip.

"Don't worry, at least you're getting married to a gorgeous hunk like Wade" said Bethany, "Plus he's got lots of money, you're just set for life."

"Trust you to say something like that" I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"I just hope this wedding actually happens and you don't suddenly change your mind" said Bethany bitterly.

Everyone exchanged uncomfortable glances at Bethany's comment. My cheeks had turned scarlet from embarrassment; I knew inviting Alex to this lunch was the right decision because this was going to be a little weird.

I took a breath in and spoke up, "Bethany, Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Sure, cousin" she said as she got out of her seat.

I smiled at everyone politely before leaving with her. We stood together out the front of the restaurant, "What's up?" she asked standing across from me.

"What up? What's up with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, blinking her eyes in confusion.

"Why are you being so rude? Are you not happy that I'm getting married? I mean you like Wade don't you?"

"You know I do..." she said.

"Then what is it? Why are you even bringing up what happened last time?" I asked her, "Everybody has moved on, I mean I went to John's wedding for god sake!"

She huffed quietly, staring at the ground, "I'm sorry Lea, I just feel like since you've been with Wade you never really come to see me or meet me. I feel like you've just accustomed this new life with him, you've become so distant. I mean I understand that you moved in with him and then you were pregnant and then unfortunately you lost the baby and it was hard for you. But I never even see you, the kids miss you too, you always were their favourite aunt."

I felt myself become a little ashamed. I didn't realise how much Bethany had missed me, I always saw her as this evil, bitchy woman I didn't think that she would yearn for me. I smiled and gave her a hug. "You know you are always welcome at our home" I said, "Adele would love to make friends with her new cousins."

She nodded, "Thank you, I'll make sure to visit as long as you do as well."

"Of course Bethany, you're my family" I said.

"Lea... there's another thing, I wanted to know" she said.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you won't suddenly change your mind about Wade and then run to Randy... Out of those three men, I liked you with Wade the most."

"Me too." I walked with her back inside the restaurant.

"I mean who told you in the beginning to have sex with your boss" she said.

I shook my head, "Okay... let's just eat."

...

After lunch, we headed toward the designer wedding dress store. I had never seen so many dresses, I felt overwhelmed. "Wow... now I feel like I'm getting married."

All the ladies spread out, trying to look through the shelves for a dress that would suit me.

"You're not wearing your mother's dress?" asked Bethany who stood next to me.

I shook my head, "I feel like this is a fresh start and when I wore that dress when I was going to marry John... besides Wade has already seen me wear it. I want something new."

She nodded and continued rummaging through the racks. I walked away from her and my eyes were caught onto the middle of the store where a mannequin stood. It was dressed in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. The dress was strapless, lots of layered fabric and a train made of white silk. It was combined with lace and crystal embroidery. I touched the layers of the dress adoringly as I stared at it. I could feel someone walk next to me, "That's our Giorgio Armani number" she spoke.

I turned to look at the store assistant, this older caramel skinned woman with large brown eyes. She was gawking at me but I hadn't seemed to notice as my eyes were locked onto the gown. "It's very beautiful" I said.

"It would look even more beautiful on you" she said.

I blushed as my hand fell back to my side. I glanced at the price tag and looked back at the woman, "I can't afford it."

"How about I give it to you to try on, for your friends and then once you wear it... you can make up your mind" she said.

"Really... it's okay" I urged.

Stephanie walked over to me, "Just try it on, Lea... you'll feel amazing once you wear it."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright."

The woman pushed me toward the dressing room and handed me the dress in my size. I carefully placed it on and then walked outside where I hadn't realised but there was a small audience waiting for me. All of them had astounded glances as they looked at me wearing the expensive, lavish wedding dress.

"Mummy...you look like a princess" said the younger Adele as she walked toward me.

"Thank you sweetheart" I said, I then peered at myself in the mirror and stared at my reflection. I did look quite beautiful, the dress made me feel illuminated.

"Lea, you have to get this dress" said Natalya.

"You look so beautiful" said Stephanie.

"Wade is going to be a very lucky guy" said Bethany.

"But this dress is half of my life savings" I said, "I can't buy it."

The older Adele walked over to me, "Life savings for what? A house? Oh wait you have that. A car? Oh wait you have a driver. A business? Oh that's right, your fiancé already has or bought you all those things."

"But still..." I muttered.

"But what?" said Natalya, "Lea, you clearly want the dress... so why don't you buy it? You should spoil yourself especially after what you've been through."

I stared at myself in the mirror feeling unstoppable in the dress, still unsure of whether to spend so much money on a dress.

"Lea, you have to understand that you're not alone anymore. Your money becomes his money; your problems become his problems. You two have now become one and it's okay now to spend that much money on your wedding dress because you already have many of life's necessities already because of Wade. So this is pretty much the last thing you can spend your own money on" explained Bethany, "You'll be okay because you have your husband with you."

"I never thought of it like that" I said.

"Plus I'm sure Wade won't be getting married than anything less than Giorgio Armani" said Bethany.

I chuckled, "That's true." I turned to the store assistant, "I'll take it."

"Wonderful" she said, "Did you pick out a dress for the little one?"

"Did you find a dress, Adele?" I asked her.

Stephanie smiled and showed me the small white laced dress, it was beautiful. "Adele's dress it on me" she said.

"No Steph, I'll pay for it" I said.

"Take it as a wedding present" she said smiling, "What else am I here for?"

Her sentiment meant a lot to me, I hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much."

"It's alright sweetheart, it's what mothers are supposed to do" she said.

"You've done more than my real mother ever did" I said, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too" she said, "By the way, your dress might be something you'd like to give Adele when she grows up and gets married. It would make a beautiful tradition."

"It would" I said as I crouched down to kiss my daughter on the cheek. "I hope Daddy likes the dress, remember you can't tell him anything about it."

She placed her small finger over her lips, "My lips are sealed."

...

After everyone had bought their dresses, Bethany was itching for chocolate cheesecake and so we decided to pop into a small cafe.

"Is it right for a bride to be eating cheesecake before her wedding? What if I don't fit in my dress?" I said as I scooped up the chocolate dessert onto my spoon.

"Just go naked... that'll make for a great wedding" suggested the elder Adele.

Bethany howled in laughter, "Wade would love that! So would all of us!"

"So have you decided on who you want as your maid of honour?" asked Natalya.

"Well... I was thinking about Adele but I actually think Bethany is perfect" I said my eyes flickering up at her

"Congratulations Beth" said Stephanie.

She smiled but then calmed the rest of the applause, "Wait... Lea, I'm really honoured that you want me to be your maid of honour again but what you said about having a fresh start. I think you should have a different maid of honour."

"What are you talking about? Why would I have a different maid of honour?" I said, "Anyway I just meant the dress."

"Yeah you may have but even though you _were _going to have a wedding before I don't want you thinking about that because it didn't happen. This is your first and last wedding and I want you to feel like that" said Bethany, "Besides... I wasn't always the kindest person to you even when we were kids. I want you to have your friend Adele as your maid of honour."

"Bethany... that's all in the past."

"Still... you want to have someone who knows you a little better than I do, at least have someone who has always been there for you" she said, "I insist you make Adele your maid of honour."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Bethany nodded.

"Alright" I said looking at the elder Adele, "Would you do me the honour of being my maid of honour."

Adele grinned, "It would be my privilege."

I handed her my wedding dress, "This is going to stay with you until my wedding day, keep it safe."

"Yes boss" she said taking the large bag which contained the dress in.

"Could you make sure Phil doesn't see it, I'm scared he'll blurt it out to his buddy Wade" I said.

"I'll try to stop the bromance before it happens" she said.

"So what are the wedding plans?" asked Stephanie.

"Wade is planning it all, he won't tell me anything... I only know where it's going to be. But that's it" I said, "But I'm sure he's probably paid some lady to do everything."

Natalya giggled, "Do you know who Wade if going to have as his best man?"

I glanced at Adele hoping she wouldn't kill me after I spoke the name I was about to, "He wants to ask Drew..."

"Drew?" Adele blurted out.

I nodded, "He's his best friend from back home."

"Bethany... are you sure you don't want to be maid of honour?" she said.

"I'm sure" said Bethany, "He's not bad to look at though."

"Who is this Drew character, anyway?" asked Natalya.

"The Scottish scum that works with me" huffed Adele.

"He can be really nice" I said, "And he's very successful."

"Yeah... successful in trying to get in every woman's pants" said Adele.

I glared at her.

"Come on Lea, I'm sorry but you know how I feel about him. I'm sure if your weren't getting married to his best friend he'd be after you too" she said.

I shook my head, "He didn't go after me because he was floored by your obvious beauty anyway... you don't have to do anything with him anyway... besides I'm sure Phil will be watching on closely."

"My Phillip is very protective" she said thinking about him, "He'll make a great husband."

"Well... I gotta go" said Natalya as she stood up.

"Is Randy waiting for you?" I asked coyly.

She blushed and nodded.

"I hope you two have fun" I said hugging her. She waved to us and left.

"Funny about a year ago, you definitely wouldn't have been hoping that they'd be having fun" said Bethany.

"Well a year ago, I didn't think that I would be marrying my boss" I said, "I've definitely moved up in the world, from loving my best friend to now marrying my boss."

Stephanie laughed, "It's alright Lea, as long as you're happy we all wish you well."

"Thank you."

"I had a lot of fun ladies, I think I should get home to my own man" she said, "Who knows what he's been doing?"

"Probably sitting at home playing old 80s metal bands and pretending to be 20" I said, "That's my Dad."

Stephanie laughed, "Well let me know if you need anything."

I walked after her, "I will... Steph?"

"Yes Lea?" she asked.

"Thank you for being so sincere today. You made me feel like... you made me feel like I had a mother with me" I said.

She hugged me tightly, "I'm always here for you, sweetheart."

I nodded as I watched her leave.

"Well I guess the rest of us should be going to our respected partners, I got kids to feed" said Bethany.

"I have a dress to guard" said Adele smirking.

"Thank you guys for coming" I said grabbing my daughter's hand, "It meant a lot"

"I'm glad to be here and I'm really happy for you, you're getting everything that you deserve" said Bethany.

"Yeah Lea, I'm really happy to be your maid of honour and I promise I'll guard this dress with my life."

"I love you girls" I said, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Aunt Bethany, bye Aunt Adele" said the younger Adele as we walked our separate directions.

...

Everything seemed to be set for our wedding. Wade had taken care of every detail all that was left was for us to get married. My wedding day was now growing closer, it was hours away. I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I lay in my old bed. I was staying at my Dad's house; I insisted to Wade that it was bad luck to see the person you were going to marry before your wedding so I stayed here. I realised the difference between when I was going to marry John and now that I was going to marry Wade. The difference was that I could not get a blink of sleep; my eyes were wide with excitement. I couldn't wait to stand across from Wade and take our vowels together and get to be called his wife. The idea of him being mine forever was something I wanted so much. I was thinking back to the last kiss we had earlier in the day when he had dropped me off, he swept me off my feet as he gave one last, breathtaking kiss. I wanted to kiss his sweet lips forever and gaze into his green loving eyes. I started to think about how everything that had happened in my life or for the past few years had led me to this day, to this moment in my life and to this perfect man. Just as I seemed to ease my mind and try to sleep I heard this tapping sound. I sat up and glanced at my window, someone was throwing stones at it. I hoped that it wasn't the kids from next door trying to ruin my sleep; I looked like a zombie so I wasn't afraid to act like one and kill them. As I opened the window and looked down to the perpetrator, I found him much worse than any kid. "What do you want, Randy?"

He grinned as he threw the rest of the stones on to the lawn below. "Just wanted to talk. Can I come up?"

I rolled my eyes, "Couldn't you have rung the telephone?"

He shook his head stubbornly, "I had to talk to you in person."

I hesitated wondering what he could possibly tell me at this hour, I hoped it wasn't something that would cause me to slap him across his face. "Come up then..."

He grinned again and then began climbing up the wall until he got to the ledge on my window where he eased himself inside. I shook my head at him and waited for him to speak.

...

**There you go guys. Another chapter...the next one should be up shortly. So keep those reviews coming. **


	61. Chapter 61

I crossed my arms annoyed at him as he made himself comfortable on my bed. "I feel like I'm 12 again" he said grinning.

"What is it Randy? What is it that you want to tell me that you just had to come at..." my eyes flickered to my alarm clock, "1:30am to talk to me about?"

Randy chuckled. "Gosh Lea, you seem to be in the nicest of moods" he said sarcastically, "Aren't you happy to see your best friend?"

"Not when it's the night before my wedding! Look you've done this to me before and I'm not letting you do this to me again. You can't just toy with me okay... wait till I'm about to move on and then get all romantic over me. If you had done this a year ago, I would have been open to this but now... now I'm completely and utterly in love with Wade" I said bravely, "I love him so much that even spending one night away from him makes me feel... incomplete. I'm going to get married to him no matter what you've come to tell me. I love him... he makes me happy and he loves me more than anything, I want to live the rest of my life who loves me unconditionally and doesn't change their mind whenever they see fit."

Randy looked at me disappointed and then he gushed, this sly grin appearing on his face as he looked up from the ground up to my face, across from where he was sitting. "This is how you feel?"

I nodded, "Yes Randy, I love you but as my friend but I think you know that I love Wade more than anything and it's him who I want to be with."

He stood up, stroking his chin and walking across my room. "It's ironic, Lea because you've just told me what I wanted to tell you."

"What?" I said, my eyes widening.

Randy made his hand into a fist and lightly jabbed my cheek, "I wanted to come see you sooner but I was with Natalya and I didn't want to be rude so I waited for her to leave before coming here. I came here because it's the last time I can probably ever see you without your husband standing by your side, it's the last time I'll get to sit in your room and chat with you... the last time I'll get to climb that wall, the last time for many things."

I blushed and my eyes fell to the floor in embarrassment, "Oh..."

Randy chuckled and then spoke, "It's okay Lea, you have every right to be angry at me for what I did last time you were about to get married, but you have to admit that if I didn't try I would have been such a fool. But anyway... we've both moved on to better partners, I can see how happy you are with Wade, he is the complete opposite of me and he loves you so much, he'd do anything to see you happy. You're a lot happier now than you ever were with John."

"You look a lot happier now with Nattie than with Ivana" I said, "Are you?"

I couldn't believe my eyes when I spotted him blushing like a six year old child when I had mentioned the Canadian doctor's name.

"Natalya is a very special woman... she's smart, independent and incredibly beautiful. I love whenever we hang out together, we've been spending a lot of time together" he said.

"I'm happy as long as you're happy" I said.

"I wanted to talk to you about it but after what happened with the baby, I just wanted to leave you alone and not bother you" he said, "You doing alright since then?"

"I'm fine" I said, "It wouldn't have been a bother."

"Still... I would have found it really miniscule compared to what you were going through."

"You're my best friend Randy, I'm always still here for you" I said.

He nodded, "I know but it's a little different now, we're not six years olds playing in Bethany's backyard. You're going to be somebody's wife and now I've learnt to be on my own and live my own life. I feel like even though we were pushed apart we're still just as close, even with obstacles like the one of us being in love with the other... we've pushed past that and even though there's a little bit of love still there, I know that my heart is now with someone else, as is yours.

"I'm glad you came here" I said hugging him tightly, "We'll still be best friends forever."

Randy kissed the top of my head, "Always."

I hugged him tighter and then he pulled away, messing my long hair with his large hand. "Alright miss bride to be... better get some sleep. That prince that you were always yapping my ear of about is coming for you tomorrow."

I grinned as I watched him wink at me before climbing down the wall, "Bye Randy" I said waving down at him.

"Bye Lea" said Randy as he walked away.

...

The sun was shining brightly across the town and the sky was a radiant and clear blue, it was perfect weather for a hopefully perfect wedding. As Adele who was dressed in a beautiful figure hugging, royal blue, and knee lengthened dress handed me my wedding dress and helped me place it on. Stephanie who wore a scarlet skirt with matching jacket; held a small laced veil and intricately weaved it through my curled locks. I looked up at the mirror and almost cried in awe of myself; I felt beautiful. I placed a hand on the mirror as I stared at the smouldering dark brown eyes of mine which had been lined finely with black eyeliner at the top and lots of false lashes. But I loved how my bright wine stained lips looked. I stared at the beautiful veil which was flipped back so it was simply covering my dark chocolate curls and then finally the incredible Giorgio Armani strapless gown with mountains of ruffled lace and silk around the bonnet and small laced train. I felt incredible. Stephanie smiled as she handed me another box, "I think this will go with your outfit perfectly."

I grinned as my eyes flicked into what she had in the box, "My bracelet." I held my hand out as she clipped the diamond bracelet which Wade had given me for Christmas, around my wrist. "It's perfect."

"You look beautiful, Lea" said Adele.

"Thank you, so do you... Where's Phil?" I asked.

"He's already at the church, he must be checking in on his friend" she said winking.

I chuckled, "I can see that."

Dad walked into our conversation, he was dressed in a simple black three piece suit and his dark blonde locks were tied into a short ponytail. He looked at me and his eyes grew moist. "My baby!" he cried.

"Please don't start Dad, you'll make me upset" I said smiling up at him.

Stephanie grabbed Adele's wrist and the two left to go into the other room.

"Lea... you know how much I love you. You are the only think in this world that I'm proud of and for a person with such a big heart, I can't think of a better person to have all these joyous things happen to. Another thing I'm actually quite happy about is your choice in a husband."

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment he knew when it came to men, it wasn't always my strong point.

"But... I think you got it right in picking Wade to be your husband, he's a real gentleman and I know he'll treat you very well and keep you happy" he said, "I love the two of you very much and the world has tested the two of you, but you guys have proved that you two are destined for each other."

"Thank you Daddy for everything, I never felt the absence of a mother because you were always there for me" I said sweetly as I placed a kiss on his cheek.

His large arms took around my body as he hugged me, "You're Daddy's girl... I love you."

"I love you too" I said.

Stephanie walked into the room; she smiled happily watching us be together. "Lea? The car is here... are you ready?"

I took in a breath now feeling a thousand butterflies in my stomach but still feeling intense happiness and excitement, "I'm ready."

...

Wade stood in an empty room inside the church; he was dressed in a black tuxedo and finished off with a silver lock neck tie. His dark hair was gelled and combed to the back of his head. He stared outside to greenery outside of the church, the adrenaline surging through his body and he heard the chatter from the guests who were sitting outside. Drew stood with him, he was also wearing a tuxedo but with a forest green neck tie with his long brunette hair tied into a ponytail, one thread of hair fell to the side of his face. He slapped Wade on the shoulder and grinned, "Excited mate!"

Wade gave him a confident smile and nodded, "Of course I am."

"Well, today I guess I better stop thinking about Lea, not that she's going to be my new sister in law" said Drew.

"No jokes, Drew" he ordered.

"Who said I was joking?"

Wade shook his head and sat down on one of the chairs. Drew sat across from him, "But seriously, I'm so supportive of the two of you. Lea is a very nice girl and even though I think you may be punching above your weight, you'll two will be very happy."

"Thank you" said Wade.

Drew nodded respectfully, "I'm glad to be here for you, even if it's the second time."

They heard the door open and emerged our little daughter Adele; she looked just adorable in her white and pink laced dress that was embellished with pink crystal belt that wound around her waist. Her dark hair was pulled into a bun with glitter hairspray and fresh white roses were enclosed in. Wade grinned as she walked toward him, "Don't you look beautiful."

She was quiet and her expression looked a little worried, Wade and Drew noticed. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Wade asked her.

"Mummy is out the front" she said bleakly.

Wade was confused, "She's here, already? No one told us to go out there."

She shook her head, "It's my real mother... she's out the front, Molly is trying to stop her."

Wade was concerned, "What would Nicole possibly want?" he asked Drew.

"I'll take care of it" said Drew, "You two sit here."

"I can handle her" said Wade.

Drew smirked, "I know you could, but today your ex wife isn't going to ruin this for you and your new wife, I'm your best man after all this is what I'm here for." Drew took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves and walked out toward the front entrance.

He noticed Molly arguing with a petite woman who covered her face with large sunglasses. Drew furrowed his brow as he came in closer, "Nicole... How nice of you to come today, have you come to wish your ex husband well wishes for his new marriage?" 

"Shut up Drew!" said Nicole pulling her sunglasses on top of her head.

Drew shook his head and then looked to an appalled Molly, "Thank you Molly, I'll handle this."

Molly nodded and went back inside. Drew then threw an angry glare at Nicole, "So what do you want, today of all days? Did you suddenly remember Wade now that he's getting married to someone else and is happy?"

"I want to speak to Wade" she said, "I need to speak to him."

"Wade?" he laughed, "You have no right to speak to him or anyone linked to him, especially Adele."

"She's still _my_ daughter! I can get her back" she said, "I took her away from him once, I can take her again."

Drew shook his head, "I know you don't want Adele because you miss her, you want her so you get your hands on her father's money. Don't you remember Wade got you to sign Adele to him and Lea? You were a hopeless mother anyway."

"Like you can say anything to me, you're the most low life scum I've ever met in my life! You're so selfish and egotistical; all you think about is yourself... unlikely to think that Wade still is your friend" she bickered.

"Maybe because I didn't break his heart after he left so much to be with you, I didn't take his daughter away from him for years... Nicole, everything that is coming to you is called karma. You have lost everything and now someone else who is going to make your ex husband and now your ex daughter very happy" Drew said confidently, "Now I've already called the police, so unless you want to go behind bars for well... being you. I suggest you bugger off and never come back again because I swear if I see you near my best friend's family I will take it upon myself to destroy you."

Nicole glared at him, "Don't think so highly of yourself Drew, you're still that idiotic boy that I've always hated."

Drew chuckled, "And you will always be the bitch that everyone hates." He watched her walk toward her car and drive off. He grinned and then went back to see Wade.

Wade blew a breath out in relief as he saw Drew walk toward him, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah no need to worry, the wicked witch is long gone."

Wade nodded and placed his hand on Drew's shoulder, "Thank you for that."

"No worries mate, now come on... everyone is waiting for us" said Drew, "Its time."

Wade blew out another breath and grinned, "Let's go."

...

The car arrived in front of the church, I could hear the chatter inside the church and my stomach was still doing flips. Stephanie and Adele helped me out of the car while Dad linked his arm with mine as we walked toward the entrance. Molly was holding on my flower girl's hand, I saw Adele's eyes light up when she saw me.

"Daddy told me tell you that you look beautiful" she said innocently.

"Thank you" I said kissing her cheek.

"You look like Cinderella" she said grinning.

"So do you" I said, "I like your basket."

She blushed and then stared down at her silver basket which contained white and red rose petals.

The wedding march began and I could feel myself stuck in fright. Dad kissed my cheek and lowered my veil over my face. "You'll be alright" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and took another breath and then I watched as the younger Adele left to walk down the aisle, she carefully sprinkled the petals as well.

The elder Adele gave me a wink before she left to walk down the aisle. I held tightly to my bouquet which Stephanie handed to me, it was a beautiful arrangement of white roses and lilies. I gave her a hug after taking the bouquet.

"You look just beautiful" said Stephanie.

"Thank you" I said, I then turned to Molly who was standing opposite to her. "I love you, Molly."

"I love you too dear" she said smiling at me, "Now go live happily ever after."

I took another breath as I took a step forward with my Dad walking along with me, the music grew louder and I felt almost at awe at the turnout of family and friends who were all standing up and smiling at me as I walked. I then looked straight ahead and Wade's face and I could feel my heart melt into my stomach. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful woman in the world. He looked so handsome, it felt so unreal. Dad walked me up toward the alter where he gave me another hug and then placed my hand into Wade's. He gave Wade a hug and whispered in his ear, "Take good care of her, she's my baby."

Wade smiled, "I will, sir." Dad then stood next to Stephanie in the first pew. Wade led me toward the minister and he pulled the veil over my face. "You look beautiful" he said to me.

My eyes looked into his, "So do you."

Drew cleared his throat, "Ahem...what about me?" Adele rolled her eyes at him, annoyed.

Wade held onto my hands, I then felt fine as I looked up at his signature smirk. The Minister then began starting the ceremony, I wasn't really paying attention I just kept staring at my soon to be husband's eyes and how happy I was.

"Do you promise to take each other as husband and wife?" asked the Minister.

"I do" I spoke.

"I do" spoke Wade.

The Minister began asking for our vowels and the rings, I looked over to the elder Adele who was holding onto the ring I was going to give Wade while Wade looked to Drew. The minister then asked for me to go first, I had decided to not write anything down but to say what was in my heart. I could feel my eyes grow moist as I looked up at him. "Wade... not only today am I getting a beautiful and loving husband but I'm getting an adorable and sweet daughter. I'm getting to be a part of your caring family and a family is something that I've always wanted. My Dad was the only family I had and he was a great parent it's something I want to uphold with our daughter and if we may have other children, I promise to be just as great of a parent to them as he was to me. I promise to love you always, to never leave your side and to always be there for you through every obstacle we hit. You are such an incredible man, you're financially successful and highly intelligent but the quality that I find the most endearing is the love that you have for your family and most of all for me. I have never felt the amount of love that you shower on me daily, you're always wanting me to be happy and to be smiling and I've never found a person with such genuine intentions and that's why I'm so happy to be your wife. I promise to make you just as happy as you've made me. It feels surreal that we're here today but I want you to know that most of all I love you."

I slid the gold band around his finger and wiped the tear that trailed down my cheek.

The minister then asked Wade for his vowels. He held the diamond encrusted band in his hand, "The moment I looked at you I knew you were something special. This beautiful woman comes to ask me for a job, how could I say no to your perfect face? Now years later I'd never imagine that you are now standing across from me about to become my wife. While you may never see this, you are a very strong woman with a very big heart. All I've ever wanted was for someone like you to love someone like me and then here you are standing in front of me. I was living for a long time alone with nobody to really call my own, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found my beautiful daughter, yet my family was still missing something. We needed you to become a part of us, we needed you to hold us together and most of all I needed you. Since you've entered my life, that darkness was gone and every time I saw your face, I began to see those little traces of light. Now my life has completely changed and all I want to do as your husband is promise to keep you happy until we grow old together. I just want to wake up next to you every day and go to sleep next to you every night. I promise to always love you until I breathe my last breath on this Earth, I will love you forever Lea."

I was still emotional after hearing his speak his beautiful vowels. He slid the ring onto my finger and we both grinned at each other happily.

"Now, if there anyone who thinks that these two should not be together... speak now or forever hold your peace" spoke the minister.

I could see Drew looking around at the guest almost as if someone might say something. I could even feel a bit of unease from Wade. But as I looked out at everybody they were all smiling at me. John had his arm around his wife while Randy and Natalya were looking very chummy.

"Well then... I now give to you, Mr and Mrs Wade Barrett" said the Minister.

Everyone screamed with joy and began standing up to give us a round of applause.

"You may kiss the bride" said the Minister. Wade winked at me before one hand moved to the small of my back and the other grabbed a scoop of my hair, he leaned in and kissed me passionately. My hands moved past his large arms and around his neck. He then pulled away and then pecked at my lips before we walked back down the aisle and Wade picked up Adele in his arms and we walked toward a limousine which was waiting for us. Wade opened the door and let Adele in and then helped me to sit inside and then he slid in next to me, the window dropped down and we waved at to the crowd outside. The car drove off and we kept waving until they were out of sight.

Adele became preoccupied by the television that was playing. Wade took my hand and kissed it gently, "We are now officially husband and wife, how does it feel?"

"It feels... right" I said stealing a kiss from him, "This is the happiest day of my life."

...

The reception was held at our home; by the time we arrived home our large home was decorated beautifully and filled with waiters who were serving all of the guests.

"It was a great ceremony, really beautiful" said Adele as she stood next to her fiancé.

"Those two are just great together" said Phil, "But I'm sure our wedding will top theirs." He kissed her forehead, before noticing her glass was empty. "Let me get you another drink, beautiful."

"I feel rude drinking in front of you" she said.

"You don't need to feel bad, anyway I like to take care of you when you get a little tipsy" he said kindly.

She pulled onto his shirt and laid a kiss on his lips. Phil grinned happily, "That makes me a little tipsy."

Adele chuckled, "Come back soon."

He nodded before leaving her. Adele felt someone else walk toward her, she felt herself want to throw up at the sight of him. She frowned and ignored him.

"Hello Adele" said the Scotsman considerately.

She continued to think he wasn't there.

"Look, I can see why you don't want to talk to me, but please let me apologize for being such a dick to you. I guess I never realised how lucky I was in having a girl like you until I let myself lose you. I regret that very much. But I thought we could at least get along for Wade and Lea" he said, "Brooks is a lucky guy and I know you're very happy with him but I just want you to know that I'd like it very much to be your friend."

She still didn't say anything.

"Alright, I was leaving to back to the UK anyway. I just stayed because I wanted to be there for my best friend's wedding. I have nothing to stay here for anyway" he said, "It was real pleasure to have met you Adele and I am truly sorry for making you feel any sorrow. I really made a huge mistake."

Adele sighed and then turned to him, "Wait Drew, you shouldn't leave... as much as I'd hate to admit it I'd miss you."

"You would?"

"Of course, everybody would besides I heard about Nicole and how you took care of her for Wade, that's what a real friend does. But that doesn't mean with one thing you're going to win everyone over especially Phil. You have to give him a reason to like you; you can't keep being this arrogant dick around him at work. Make him see your better side, one that keeps you friends with Wade" she said.

"I can do that" he said confidently, "I promise I'll start to act better with everyone."

Adele could see Phil standing a few metres away from them holding her wine and his can of soft drink. "Anyway, I have to get back to my fiancé, see you later Drew" Adele flashed him a smile before leaving him alone to be with Phil.

Drew stood there watching the engaged couple becoming quite close, Phil wrapped his arm around Adele's waist and went into kissing her neck. He watched them feeling this jealous urge, he then felt someone place their large hand on his back. Drew turned around and noticed Wade with an exotic looking woman, someone he was yet to meet.

"Wade! What happen to Lea?" asked Drew in lust over this gorgeous woman.

Wade laughed, "Drew, this is Ivana she's Italian and single... Ivana this is my friend Drew, he's Scottish and single. You can thank me later."

Ivana looked at Drew very enticed by the sight of him as Drew had obvious attraction to her. Wade grinned and left the two alone.

I was with Randy and Natalya; Randy had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She was going nowhere.

"You look so beautiful Lea and Wade... wow what a fox!" said Natalya.

I laughed looking at Randy's reaction. "What?" he cried.

"I'm just saying he looked very handsome" said Natalya, "It's alright babe... you look great too."

Randy shook his head, "Barrett will be the end of me."

"Well... I'm officially a Barrett too so... yes I will be the end of you" I said grinning.

I felt someone wrap the arm around my waist and kiss my cheek, "My dear wife..."

"Yes my dear husband?" I said smiling at him.

"They're asking for everyone to be seated so they can make the toasts" said Wade as he grabbed my hand and led me to the table.

Drew and Adele were standing together, each of them holding a microphone. "Hello everyone" said Adele, "As you know I am the maid of honour and Drew here is the best man."

"Yes well I decided to go first, since Adele's speech is much better than mine anyway" said Drew, "Anyway, Wade and I go back a long time... He's a very loyal and caring friend, the best I've ever had. He's always there for me even if sometimes I always get myself in trouble; he's always there to dig me out. I'm very happy for him today; he seems to have found his Cinderella and is now going to live happily ever after. While it kills me to now that we can't have single guy nights out anymore, I know that he is much happier with Lea then he would going out looking for girls with me. So to Wade and Lea, I wish you lots of happiness in your marriage...I know it will be one of those marriages that I hope to have myself."

Everyone raised their glass at Drew's toast. "Thanks mate" said Wade nodding to him.

Drew respectfully nodded and then looked at Ivana who was sitting in the crowd; he then turned to Wade and gave him a thumbs up. Wade only took this as a positive sign that he was happy to have been introduced to Ivana.

Adele cleared her throat before giving her speech, "Lea is one of those girls that you always root for to win against all the odds and tonight it seems that she's finally won. She's got everything that she's wanted and rightfully so... I still remember when I had first met this lovely woman, we bonded over confectionary. But getting to call her my best friend was something that I was proud to do, I mean she taught me to have courage and that is how I am now engaged to my own fiancé. You've definitely met with Prince Charming and he is going to do everything he can in his power to make you his princess which you are tonight. I love you darling and I wish you and Wade all the happiness and love with your marriage. Cheers!"

"Cheers" everyone chimed.

"Thank you Adele" I said as I stood up to hug her, "That was so lovely."

"You're welcome" she said, "I hope for something like that at my wedding."

I smiled, "You got it."

...

It was 11:55pm and everyone was dancing together to the soft romantic music that was playing, I guess everyone had forgotten that is was New Years Eve. I clasped onto Wade as we moved together on the dance floor.

I looked out to the crowd around me, Adele was dancing with Phillip, Randy was with Natalya, Bethany was with her husband James, John was dancing with his wife Elizabeth, Molly was dancing with Peter, Drew was dancing with Ivana, Dad was dancing with Stephanie... even our daughter Adele had found herself dancing with Bethany's son Henry.

It was weird how time can change relationships, but I was only thinking about my new relationship. I had become Mrs Barrett, a title that I held highly and lovingly. I stared at my wedding band and then laid my head on Wade's shoulder.

I could feel Wade kiss my shoulder and then he slid his lips across my neck, against my jaw and then met my lips. "Today was one of the happiest days of my life" he said.

We could see a large TV screen being shown and a countdown was being shown. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at the screen, "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone yelled.

Above us were clusters of coloured fireworks booming through the midnight sky. I looked at Wade and then felt his lips engulf mine powerfully. We had been kissing for what felt like minutes.

"Happy New Year Mrs Barrett" he said grinning at me after he pulled away.

"Happy New Year, Mr Barrett."

...

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! LEA AND WADE FINALLY GOT MARRIED! Hope you liked this chapter, sorry you had to wait but was busy with actual New Year lol I hope all of you had a great ** **New Year and please keep the reviews coming. **


	62. Chapter 62

The smell of coffee wafted through Natalya's nose as she sat down at her chair and began getting ready for a day at work. She flicked her long, blonde layered locks behind her shoulders and buzzed her assistant to bring in the first patient.

"Bring the first one in" she spoke.

"He's a new patient, Doctor" said her assistant.

"Alright, that's fine. Bring him in" she said before lifting her finger of the speaker phone.

Natalya pulled out an empty file and placed it in front of her with a pen ready in her hand. She began writing the date, when her eyes flew up at the man standing in front of her. She could feel her cheeks flush as she watched the grin form on his face. His blue eyes glued to her. "Hello Randy, what can I do for you today?" she said, the smile becoming permanent on her face.

"Hello Doctor Neidhart... seems this is the only way I can see you" he said as he sat in front of her.

She looked at him a little unpleased, "What?"

"It's been a week since I saw you at Wade and Lea's wedding, since then...you've been hard to get in contact with" he said, "I've left you message but you never got back to me..."

"I'm sorry Randy" she spoke sincerely, "I've just been really busy at work."

"Work? So it's not because of what happened after the wedding..." he asked.

Her eyes grew wide, "Of course not."

"Are you sure? Because since then you've been really distant and the last thing I'm trying to do is to become clingy but I'm beginning to really like you and I just want to know if I'm wasting my time" said Randy.

She could see how serious he was being and she enjoyed watching him _want_ to be with her. It was something that lacked in her past relationships. Randy was different. "I really like you too" she said as she got out of her seat. She walked toward him and Randy slowly stood up.

"Maybe we could see each other tonight?" she asked, "I finish work at 5 and I'd be ready at 7?"

He grinned as he looked down at her, "How about 8?"

She laughed from relief, "Yes thank you! I know I take a while to get ready."

"I know you too well" he said.

"Well since that's settled, need you need help with anything else?" she asked him.

"I thought I was suffering from a broken heart but it must have just been my head... maybe I could get a kiss to feel better... or do I need a prescription?" he asked slyly.

Natalya blushed as she moved closer to him and stepped on her toes to reach his lips. Randy held onto her hips, lifting her slightly as the two kissed. She came back down and grinned, "See you tonight, Randy."

Randy gave her a wink that melted her heart, "See you tonight."

...

"Why are we doing this?" asked Phil as he lazed on the couch watching the television.

Adele crossed the lounge room toward the kitchen, "Because... we are! So hurry up and please get ready."

"Why would I want to do this? You didn't even talk to me about it" yelled Phil from the lounge room.

"Because I knew you would just say no... so please just hurry up, they'll be here soon" she scolded.

Phil stood up and walked into the kitchen, "Babe... I don't want to see these people, isn't it enough that I see this idiot at work."

Adele stopped cooking and approached her fiancé, "Phillip... I think everyone deserves a second chance... even an idiot like Drew McIntyre. He wants to be our friend and he really wants to make it up to you."

"He does?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, "He wants to extend a branch of friendship."

"Why? So he get closer with you?" he asked, "Because then I'll kick the dick's ass so bad, he'll go to sleep."

Adele smiled, "No... He realises that Wade has become close friends with you and Wade means something to him and anyone who Wade is friends with, Drew wishes to be friends with."

"So this is about his friendship with Wade?"

"No... He also realises how wrong he's acted between us and especially toward you. He just wants a fresh start with you," she said, "But only if he proves himself."

This grin formed on Phil's face and Adele knew what she had said had elated him. "So... if he doesn't prove himself... I can be a total jackass to him."

Adele shrug her shoulders, "...Sure."

Phil quickly paced toward the bedroom, "Alright... I'll be ready soon." He quickly threw on a much nicer outfit than the sweatpants he was wearing before.

Adele shook her head and returned cooking, "He's such a goof."

...

Moments later, the door knocked and Phil went to answer it.

"Hello Drew" said Phil as he opened the door. He put out his hand waiting for Drew to reciprocate.

"Hello Phil" said the Scotsman as he shook Phil's hand tightly, "Nice of you to have us over." Clinging on to Drew's arm was Ivana; she smiled at the Phil and Adele kindly.

"Oh that's right... Ivana" gritted Adele through her teeth to Phil.

"Second chances, remember dear" said Phil mockingly. Adele smirked at him then led the couple into the living room.

"Your home is lovely" said Ivana as they walked through.

Adele smiled.

"Why thank you Ivana" said Phil acting a little over the top.

Ivana grinned at Phil. Adele glared at the two, "Can I get you something to drink?" she said simply looking at Drew.

"I'd like a beer... oh but since Phil doesn't drink, I'll just have a Pepsi Max" said Drew.

Phil grew smug, "No... Just because I don't drink alcohol doesn't mean that I don't have any in the fridge."

Drew became a little nervous, "Alright a beer then."

Phil looked at Adele, "Grab a beer and..." he said then he smiled and looked at Ivana, "grab some of the red wine for the lady here."

Adele's eyes grew wide at her fiancé for acting for a complete prick; the point of this evening was for him to give Drew another chance not for making it completely difficult for him. She walked into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"So... you two have become somewhat of a couple I see" said Phil.

Drew and Ivana exchanged loving looks at one another. "Well since Wade introduced us at his wedding, we've seemed to connect" said Drew.

"Well that's great but Ivana I must say you've done a little worse than your last relationship" said Phil.

"Well apparently my ex husband is seeing a doctor, but I'd take Drew over that woman user any day" said Ivana staring at Drew.

"Woman user hey?" said Phil smirking at Drew, "Yeah you've definitely moved onward and upward."

Ivana looked a little confused but Drew kept quiet.

Adele returned with the beverages and found the other couple sitting across from her fiancé looking absolutely uncomfortable. "So... dinner is ready."

...

Randy waited outside Natalya's apartment; he knocked on the wooden door and felt the slight butterflies growing inside him. The light outside turned on and then the door opened, Randy was delighted as he watched Natalya walk toward him. She was dressed in a beautiful black and white bandage dress that enhanced her beautiful curves.

"You look beautiful" he said after lifting his jaw from the ground.

Natalya chuckled at herself, "Still got it."

Randy took out his hand and Natalya slipped hers in to his palm. He led her toward his car and opened the door, "I've learned that women like to have a gentleman so I'm learning."

She smiled, "We do like gentlemen, but not all the time sometimes a woman just need's a man that's certain of himself and the man that he is."

Randy looked a little relieved and then she sat in the car, he closed the door behind her and walked over to the driver side. He started the car and began driving off.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Randy smiled, "I thought maybe you'd like this Italian place, it's the big hit of the area."

"Alright, I love Italian food" she said.

"We're learning so much about each other already" he said. Natalya blushed, Randy's gaze made her stomach tie into a knot.

As they walked inside Randy had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Is everything alright?" asked Natalya who wondered.

He looked around at the restaurant and noticed the different interior look, the whole restaurant looked completely different, new painted walls, new kitchen but still the same kind service. It had been a while since he had been here... he was trying to remember. "Yeah... its just the restaurant looks completely new to me" he said.

Natalya smiled, "Change can be good."

Randy nodded and gave her a reassuring smile before heading to the maître d'. "Table for two please?"

"Right away sir" he said as he ushered the couple to their seats.

"Thank you" the both said politely as they sat down.

"Can I get something for you to drink?" he asked with his notepad ready.

Randy hesitated while he waited for Natalya to request a drink.

She smiled kindly at the waiter, "I'll just have a beer, a Molson if you have any?"

The maître d' chuckled, "Visiting from the North, are we?"

"Eh!" she joked. The maître d' laughed again.

Randy was taken aback by how comfortable she made him feel. "I'll have the same."

Natalya grinned as the maître d' had left them, "Are you sure you can take on Canadian beer?"

"I can take any beer, just bring it on" he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "So you're ready to take on the challenge"

"Challenge accepted" he said sternly.

She laughed and shook her head as she flicked through the menu.

Randy wavered before speaking, "I'm happy you're here with me tonight, I haven't been this happy in quite a while."

She looked at his handsome face that she felt herself succumbing to, "I'm happy too."

"I was wondering... we've been out together numerous times and we make each other happy..." he stared at the empty plate in front of him.

"Yes?" she asked anxiously.

"Well... I was wondering if I could start calling you my girlfriend?" he asked coyly looking up at her.

Her face was stunned but at the same time thrilled. "Um... so you're asking me to become you're girlfriend?"

Randy nodded.

"Hmm... I don't know be the girlfriend of someone as sweet, funny and kind as you are... hard decision" she said.

He chuckled, "You forgot good looking."

"I also forgot modest" she laughed, she then took in a waiter walking toward the table with the beers in his hand, "I guess, I'll give you an answer by the end of the night... but it begins with this first beer."

Randy winked at her, "Like I said before... challenge accepted.

...

"Thank you for having us over Adele, dinner was delicious" said Drew as he headed toward the door.

"You're welcome" she said uneasily. Dinner had not gone how she had hoped; her fiancé even though he was clearly sober was acting like a complete drunk.

"Thanks Adele" said Ivana, "And thank you for being so kind to let me be here... I know I wasn't the nicest person to your best friend, but I do apologize."

Adele simply gave her the fakest smile she could muster up. Phil came from behind Adele and gave Ivana a rather affluent hug. "Goodbye Ivana, I don't see what the fuss is about you seem like a lovely woman" he said pulling away, "You're welcome to my home anytime."

"Why thank you, Phillip" said Ivana smiling at him.

"Please, call me Phil" he said.

Adele rolled her eyes.

"By the way Drew... could I just talk to you for a minute... alone" said Phil.

Adele looked at Drew's uncomfortable expression. "Um...sure" said the Scotsman following Phil outside leaving the two women still standing inside.

Adele mustered up another evil smile at Ivana before leaving her and going toward the dining room to clear the table.

She felt Ivana slowly follow her and she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Adele... I know you're not really fond of me" she voiced.

"Really?" Adele spoke under her breath. \

"But we've all moved on now and in time I'll apologize to all the people I hurt including Lea" she said, "I am sorry for the trouble I caused but on the bright side she's happily married now."

"What were you even doing at their wedding anyway? You're the last person Lea would want at her wedding" said Adele.

"Wade invited me... we're friends" she said.

"Friends?" said Adele letting out a judgemental laugh, "I don't think that's a good idea".

Ivana sighed, "Wade doesn't see anything in me but Drew does and that's all I care about."

"Well you two seem to be made for each other" said Adele as she walked away from her. But before she left she saw Drew and Phil walking alongside one another and they were smiling together. Adele almost dropped all the plates that she was holding in her hands. "Um...?"

This blank and weirded out expression grew as the two men strolled past her like best friends and Phil walked Drew and Ivana out. Adele stood there frozen not sure of what had just transpired.

She saw Phil come back inside with this sly grin on his face. He walked toward Adele and placed his hands around her hips before kissing her lips. "He's been rewarded with a fresh start" he said to her before kissing her lips again.

"I love you" she said smiling at him.

He sighed and shook his head, "I know, but doing something crazy like that is because I love you more."

...

Randy drove back to Natalya's apartment, where he was eagerly waiting on her response to his question.

"So home sweet home..." she muttered as she got out of the car.

Randy got out of the car and walked toward her door, still very keen and she could feel that.

He towered over her as Natalya glanced up at him, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I had a really good time tonight, Randy and I was impressed by your Canadian beer drinking skills."

"I told you it was too easy" he said smugly.

She sighed and then began searching for her house keys inside her handbag. Randy hesitated after seeing her, "But I was just trying to impress you so your answer would be yes... I was doing all of this to make you happy, to see you smile. You light up my heart whenever I see your beautiful smile."

Natalya stopped looking for her keys and felt her cheeks turn a bright red. Randy smirked after seeing this; he then pulled her bag away from her grasp and placed it on the concrete floor below them. His blue eyes flickered between her warm brown eyes and her pink lips. He came in closer toward her and she closed her eyes, she then felt his lips engulf her own and this his tongue gently swerved inside of her mouth. Her arms moved around his neck as his hands pressed onto her back. They kissed each other harder before Randy slowly pulled away.

Natalya felt intoxicated from the kiss, her eyes fluttering while she tried to catch her breath. "What were we talking about again?"

Randy smiled and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight Natalya."

Natalya was a little baffled as she watched him walk away from her. "Randy... Randy wait" she spoke as she followed behind him.

Randy smiled once he heard her ask for him, he turned around slowly and gazed at her.

She felt herself grow very shy as she twirled her blonde hair, "Um..."

"Yes?"

She stood up proudly and exhaled, "Well... I'd love nothing more than to be your girlfriend, Randy Orton."

...

**Thanks for all of the reviews guy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, new one will be up soon so please keep reviewing. Just wanted to wish one of my lovely readers' **_**ortoncenabournegirl**_** a healthy recovery, she was in hospital yet I hope that this chapter may make her feel better. She always leaves me such kind and informative reviews that I love and I want her to get well soon lovely. **


	63. Chapter 63

Randy smiled happily, "You would?"

She nodded shyly, "Of course I would... ever since I met you my life became so much better than it used to be."

He rubbed his hands against her shoulders, "I feel the same way."

"Well... do you want to come inside? It's pretty chilly outside" she asked.

A smirk grew over Randy's face, "Sure" he replied.

She blushed as she searched for her keys again to open the front door. Randy waited intently before following her inside her home. Randy sat down on the couch while Natalya placed her bag on the counter. "Would you like a drink?"

"You got anymore of that Canadian beer?" he yelled from the lounge room.

Natalya laughed, "Sure do!"

"Bring it out!" he said.

She grabbed two bottles and unscrewed the caps, before she walked over to him and handed him the beer. "There you go."

He took the beer in his hand and took a sip, "Thank you." She took a sip of her own beer as she sat down beside him.

"So... boyfriend huh, what kind of things am I entitled to?"

He grinned, "Well you can come over my house any time you like, you can see me any time you like and you can see me naked anytime you like."

Natalya giggled, "I do like the last one."

Randy sighed heavily, "I just have to ask after the wedding and we had slept together, you seemed a little weird after that. Was it me? Were you unhappy? I just want to know."

Her eyes lowered as she stared at her lap, "In my past relationships, after we had slept together normally guys were through with me. I was a little distant because I wanted to know if you were going to be the same and when you came in my office today, I knew that you were different."

He brushed his fingers against her cheek softly.

"I've never had a man want to be with me after we had slept together, usually he used me and he was done but you still wanted to be with me" she said snuggling her head into his chest.

Randy threaded his fingers through her blonde hair, "So the sex wasn't the problem?"

Natalya cackled with a small snort coming out, "Of course not! The sex was great..." her voice became softer, "I'm sorry if sometimes my work might seem to keep me away, it's just a full on job and I like it that way."

"I'm not here to change you Nattie, I like you for who you are" he said kissing her head. Randy awaited her reply but she was silent, he looked down to find her eyes closed. She had been out all day and now she was fast asleep. Randy smiled and slowly got up, but Natalya had her arm tightly banded around him. He didn't want to wake her so he sat on the couch and continued to play with her hair.

...

After tidying up the kitchen and the dining room, Adele found Phil lying in bed with his headphones in his ears as he played with his iPod. She sat next to him and gazed at him.

Phil smiled as he took out his headphones and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I kind of sprung this whole dinner with Drew thing on you" she said.

"Dinner with Drew _and Ivana_, don't forget her" he said, "She's a lovely girl."

She cringed at the stupid, sarcastic grin that he had. "Yes Ivana was lovely; you could almost forget all the ridiculous things she's done. But I get your point."

He sat up and pressed his hands against Adele's cheeks, "Where would you be without my infinite wisdom?"

She furrowed her brow and broke out of his hold, "Yeah your wisdom" she said shaking her head, "But what did you Drew talk about when you two went off together."

"Oh you want to know what your ex and I was talking about" he asked grinning at her.

"Yes."

"Well... I just told him that he was acting like a true trooper tonight, I was bullying him all night and the guy didn't act out once. In my books he must really want to impress me" he said, "Or impress you, I'm not sure... but I told him that I'd give him a second chance."

Adele brushed her fingers through his dark hair and lay down next to him. She stared up at him where he was sitting, his head hovering above her, "You're a real dick you know that."

Phil chuckled, "A very good looking dick."

She laughed, "That's true, but thank you for giving him another chance even when he probably doesn't deserve it. I just thought it would be nice to go to work without all of this hostility between everyone."

"This was important to you so that's why I did it" he said kindly.

Adele grinned happily as she grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him toward her, she pressed her lips against him where he reciprocated by kissing her roughly before he pulled away.

"You have to promise to give Ivana another chance too" he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright... alright I will."

"That's my girl" he said pecking at her lips again.

...

Natalya woke up slowly; she glanced around and found herself in her bedroom. She looked to her side and there was a small envelope. She opened it and read the letter.

'_Morning my beautiful girlfriend, hope you had a lovely sleep. There's breakfast for you downstairs and ... something else.'_

She smiled after reading the letter, she felt beautiful and loved. After getting refreshed, she walked into the kitchen and found Randy asleep on the couch. There were two plates set out and the table filled with food. She grabbed a piece of toast and kissed Randy on the forehead. He slowly woke up to her gleaming face, "Morning."

Natalya pressed her lips to Randy's, kissing him roughly. She pulled away and stared into his blue loving eyes, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so considerate toward me, for being so loving" she said her eyes growing moist.

Randy didn't realise his gesture would make her so emotional, "Hey? Nattie I really care about you. You seem to be the only thing keeping me happy. I just want you to feel the same"

"I do feel the same" she said a smile appearing on her face, "You make me very happy, maybe you're the reason why I came here...to meet you."

...

**Just another chapter, I know some of you are missing Wade and Lea but just wanted to take a break from them so I could think of some fresh ideas. Plus I thought maybe you guys might have been a little tired of reading about those two. I was also requested to write a few chapters on the other couples, especially about Randy and Natalya... everyone loves those two. So thank you guys so much for reading and the reviews, please keep the reviews coming if I could get to 300 with this story, I would be over the moon because it's my favourite one. Love you girls 3 **


	64. Chapter 64

"We're home!" I bellowed as I pulled my bag inside the house, "HELLO!" I stared around the vacant mansion; no one seemed to be in sight.

Wade followed after me, "Everyone must still be in California."

I walked through the house, looking around for anyone, "Seems as much." Suddenly I felt a grasp on the back of my thighs and my arms quickly rushed to grab Wade's neck. He picked me up gently but surprising me. He smirked as my cheeks began to surface to their original colour.

"Thank you for taking me to Paris, it was wonderful" I said staring into his eyes.

He carried me up the stairs and toward our bedroom, "Your husband is good like that." He flashed a cheeky wink as he kicked the door open.

He laid me carefully on the bed; my head nestled between the pillows. Still his gaze was fixed on me while he began to loosen his neck tie. I knew what he had in mind. I kicked my heels off and sat up on my elbows while I watched him take off his suit jacket. I pulled onto his neck tie and he fell on top of me. His lips found me and we began kissing roughly. I pulled his tie off and placed it on the floor then he placed his hands to my back and pulled me up so we were sitting on the bed. I placed kisses from his lips then to his jaw and then to his neck, while I unbuttoned his shirt. I unveiled his beautiful, muscled upper torso which I gave much love to.

Wade's lips found my neck which he sucked my skin. His face was buried in the crook of my neck, biting hard. I sat up onto my knees as I pulled my dress over my body and head. Wade grinned as he glared at my near naked body; lust etched on his face. He pushed me onto the bed where he lay back on top of me, our bodied rubbing against each others. He began smiling every now and then as he kissed me. My legs wrapped around his hips as we swivelled while kissing. One of his hands gripped my waist while the other was placed on one of my bum cheeks. Both of us were obviously turned on and ready. But before we could go any further there door bell rang.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Wade groaned as he slid off me and lay to my side. He placed his hand over his face in anguish.

I giggled feeling a little embarrassed and also after seeing Wade's angry reaction. I picked up my dress from off the floor and doused it back over my body. "I'll give you a minute..."

Wade smirked, "You know we can finish this later."

I walked downstairs and looked through the peep hole, it was my friend Adele and there was a strange looking man standing with her. "Hi Adele" I said smiling.

"Hello" she exclaimed, excitement filling her voice as she hugged me, "How was the honeymoon?"

I gleamed thinking about it, "France was amazing and it was very much needed."

"I'm sure Wade treated you like a princess" she said.

I shrug my shoulder and grinned, "He did." We laughed. My attention then led to the pale man that stood next to her with bright red hair. "And what happen to Phil?"

Adele let out another giggle, "Oh no...Lea I want you to meet someone very important to me. This is my brother, Sheamus."

The man gave a kind smile and nod, "How ya?" I stood in disbelief, how could this man be her brother? He had an Irish accent.

"Nice to meet you" I said with the puzzled look on my face. Adele saw that.

"Well he's my step brother, but I feel like we could've been blood" she said staring at him. Sheamus wrapped his arm over her shoulders tightly. I was clueless to this sibling bond but I admired and envied it.

I moved to the side, "Come on in guys don't just stand outside." They nodded and walked inside. Adele looked at the luggage bags that sat at the bottom of the stairs in guilt.

"So... Lea when did you two come home?" she asked biting her lip as she took a seat on the couch.

I looked at the clock on the wall, "About an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, you guys just came back and here we are barging in" she said guilt ridden. I calmed her down.

"It's alright, I'm glad to see you. I missed you" I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Yes Adele, you couldn't have had more impeccable timing" groaned Wade as he walked down the staircase.

"Good to see you too, boss" she said grinning at him. Wade walked over to the three of us and stared at the stranger that was sitting in his living room.

"This is my husband Wade and this is Sheamus, Adele's brother" I introduced. Wade looked as baffled as I was. "Her _step _brother" I added.

Sheamus stood up and put out his hand, "Nice to meet you lad."

Wade looked almost impressed when he heard his Irish accent emerge. He shook his hand firmly, "You're Irish?"

"And you're British" Sheamus laughed as he sat down with the rest of us.

"Indeed I am, but it's great to meet someone who's close to home" said Wade, "You know these American's begin to mess with my mind."

"Hey!" I said glaring at him.

Wade kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Except you."

"Well it looks like you've done well for yourself" said Sheamus looking around our house, his eyes then stared up at me, "You've got a very beautiful wife."

"She's the most beautiful woman in the world, you got one?" asked Wade as he gripped onto my hand. I stared up at him lovingly.

"Unfortunately not, but I'm glad me sister is getting married soon and Phil looks to be a great lad" said Sheamus, "I could be nothing but happy for her."

"I am very happy" announced Adele. I grinned; I was just as happy for her as she was.

"So how exactly are you two step siblings?" asked Wade, "And why is it that we're only learning of this today?"

Adele looked at Sheamus and let him speak. "Well, we have the same jerk of a father" he said, "But luckily enough I met Adele at some cousin of ours wedding some years ago and the two of us clicked."

"Yeah Sheamus is an awesome big brother, even if he did live in Ireland. This is his first trip to the United States, so we have to make it great" said Adele, "And to answer your question Wade, since when did you give a rat's ass about my personal life?"

Wade chuckled, "Of course I do." I rolled my eyes at him; that was an obvious lie. One trait of Wade was that he really didn't divulge or want to get to know people. That's probably why it took so long for us to be together.

"Don't worry about it Fella, I'm the same" said Sheamus. Wade seemed to like the Irishman more and more. "Anyway sis I don't want you to worry about me, just worry about your special day."

"There have been so many weddings, I guess save the best for last" exclaimed Adele staring at Wade.

"What? Are you saying your wedding is going to be better than mine?" asked Wade raising an eyebrow. Adele grinned getting under his skin.

"How are these two even friends?" asked Sheamus quite puzzled by the two frenemies.

I shook my head, "I have no idea... Would you like something to drink, Sheamus?"

"Sure, let me help you" he said following me into the kitchen.

"Oh you don't have to" I said.

"No I insist" he urged. I pulled out some glasses from the cupboard and the jug of lemon water from the fridge. I slowly began filling each glass.

"So... Sheamus how do you like it here in the United States?" I asked him making small talk.

He smiled as he looked out the window, "It's very different to Ireland."

"I can imagine so. Ireland looks beautiful, all the farms and fields" I said handing him the glass of water.

"Thank you" he said as he took a sip.

I nodded; the man was very gentleman like and a great dresser. "So you're single, maybe coming here could help with that" I added.

Sheamus was staring at this large photo of our daughter Adele that sat against a shelf. "You have a beautiful daughter, she looks just like Wade" he said.

I walked over to him and smiled as I looked at the photo, "She is Wade and his first wife's child, but I'm her legal mother now. I love her so much."

"Well she's a lucky lass to have you as her Mother" he said.

"Thank you" I said, Wade and Adele walked into the kitchen interrupting us.

"Time to go, Wade's getting annoyed by us" said Adele grabbing Sheamus's arm.

Wade's eyes widened, "I never said that! I said _you_ were annoying"

"Well it was nice meeting you" said Sheamus as Adele pulled him along.

"It was nice meeting you" I said following them, "I guess we'll be seeing you around now that you're staying here."

"I'll see you soon Lea" Sheamus then put his hand out to Wade, "Bye mate"

Wade shook it again, "Tell Phil to bring you over some time, maybe tomorrow we could have a guys night of football."

"That means soccer" I interjected to Adele, "I can now speak European."

"Sure darling" said Wade. He stood behind me and wrapped me in his arms tightly, "So what do you say?"

"Sounds good Fella!" said Sheamus, "I'll let Phil know."

"Don't worry Adele, we'll have a girl's night" I said smiling at her. She grinned back.

"Sounds good!"

...

After they drove away I slumped in the couch, lying across it feeling even more exhausted. Wade picked up my feet and placed them on his lap as he sat beside me. "Sheamus seems like a really nice guy" I said.

"He's alright, I can see how he's Adele's step brother, nothing like her at all" huffed Wade as he used his fingers to trace my feet.

"I was scared for a moment though, you seemed to have fallen for him" I joked.

"Fallen for him?" he barked. He never liked it when I teased him about having a heart.

"Yes! It looked like there was some sort of chemistry between the two of you. I have never seen you be so nice to a guy... ever!"

He shook his head, "I'm nice to a lot of guys."

"You weren't nice to Randy or John or Phil" I said.

"Phil is my friend now and the other two are jokes" he groaned.

It must have been the European air about him that was the key to Wade's male friendship lock. That or you must not have any romantic link to me. "I'm so tired" I said stretching out.

"Tired?" whinged Wade, "But I thought we were going to finish what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted."

I grinned, "What were we doing? I've completely forgotten."

Wade smirked and gripped my feet together and pulled me along, I yelped from surprise. He crawled on top of me his arms at either side of my head, he lowered his head. "There was a little bit of this" he spoke before kissing my neck.

"Hmm" I moaned, "I remember a little bit."

He went to the other side of my neck and kissed it and slowly sucking it before pulling his head back up to look at me, "There was a bit of that."

"It's coming back to me."

He smirked again then pressed his lips to mine, kissing me roughly. My hand caught a handful of his dark hair and I let myself enjoy being with my husband.

**I'm back guys! Sorry delay on the chapter but thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last one. Lea is back and with her husband Wade and now the Celtic Warrior had stepped on the scene. Hope you enjoyed and please review. Thank you! **


	65. Chapter 65

After coming home from the honeymoon, life seemed to go back to normal. Wade was back at work, which he was very much glad to get back to pushing people around. Adele, Molly and Peter had come back from a trip to California which Wade had treated them to. They were all back and smiling, Adele returned back to school and Molly and Peter enjoyed it at home. I was at my art gallery and after seeing the beauty that was France I felt so inspired to paint. The city of Romance had become my muse and I was cooped up in the back, sitting on a chair and painting for hours. I heard someone's shadow cast behind me, I span around to see who it was. It was déjà vu. "John?"

He hovered above with his hands in his pockets and that grin with those dimples appearing out of his cheeks. "Hi Lea."

To be honest, I was little stunned to see him. "Hi" I said softly.

John pulled a chair and sat next to me, "Beautiful painting... I can see France definitely brought out your artistic side."

"Thank you, it was lovely there. I really enjoyed myself" I said happily.

"I'm happy you did. I went to the house but Molly told me you were here" he said, "I just wanted to see how you were."

He was checking on me? "I'm fine, how are you and Alex?"

"She's good" he paused, "That's the reason I actually came to see you."

I didn't quite understand. "What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothing... she's pregnant!" he exclaimed, "I'm going to be a Dad!"

While I was happy for him, the news didn't appeal to me as much as it should have. "Congratulations..." I managed to say.

John's cheerful face turns glum, "I'm sorry Lea... I know how upsetting it was for you when you lost the baby. That was so stupid of me to just blurt it out like that."

I felt guilt ridden, "No that's okay- I'm genuinely happy for you two, you're going to be parents."

"Thank you Lea, you're the first person I've told" he said, "I cannot tell you how happy I am to be a Dad."

"Well at least with Alex you would never have the problem of knowing whether the baby was yours or not" I joked.

He laughed, "Yeah well, I wouldn't have minded so much if that baby had been mine." Now that he said that there was this awkward tension between us that I did not enjoy.

John stood up from his seat, his hands sliding back into his pockets. "I guess I should go then and let you get on with your day, I just wanted to see you. I missed you" he said, "I haven't seen you around much lately."

I didn't even think that he would miss me. "I miss you too John, maybe we could go for lunch or something" I said, "As friends of course, we're both married now."

He chuckled, "Sounds great, well I'll see your husband tonight anyway for the soccer night."

I cringed, "Just don't say soccer in front of him and you'll be safe."

"Wade's a great character" he said smiling, "Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome... I'll see you later then" I said standing up. His hands came out of his pockets and wrapped around my body. He then dropped his arms to his sides and smiled again before he left. I sighed heavily and then took a seat again.

"He was hot!" voiced a female walking toward me. She was tanned, with big brown eyes and straight brown hair with an adorable British accent.

I laughed shaking my head, "You need to keep him out of your sight Layla... he's married."

"So this is the famous John that you almost married, he's hot... Why didn't you marry him?" she asked.

"He's nice but not the one for me" I said, "Anyway my actual husband is much hotter."

Layla giggled, "Of course he is, he's British like me."

I had hired Layla to be my assistant at the gallery a few weeks ago. She was a great girl, who was very responsible in taking care of the gallery when I was not there. She had studied art and she was very sweet when she wasn't prowling on married men. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Sit in my apartment and eat a lot of take away" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Tonight you're not! Tonight you'll come with me on this girl's night" I said, "I want you to meet my friends and maybe even John's wife."

"Just as long as you don't tell her, that I called her husband hot" she said.

"I promise" I said.

"Alright, but will we get to see John later?" she asked biting her lip.

"Um...no!" I said shaking my head.

"Okay I'll come" she said, excitement filling her voice.

...

I was putting on my knee length red tulle dress for the girl's night that I had planned. I spent all last night making sure everything was set. I stared at my reflection as I put another coat of mascara on lashes. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. Wade was wearing his favourite Preston North End jersey. It had the number 7 as well as the name Barrett printed on the back. I'm sure if he could wear only one piece of clothing for the rest of his life this was it. "Don't you look nice?" I said as I walked over to him. I leapt onto my toes and pressed my lips to his, "You would have made one very sexy soccer player. Maybe you could swap the jeans for football shorts?"

"Maybe but I must say, my wife looks gorgeous in red" he said as his eyes trailed up and down. I could feel my cheeks blush; he still made me feel butterflies. The doorbell rung, "Why are these people coming now?" Wade frowned.

I kissed the side of his stubbly face, "I'll get it." I walked toward the front door and opened it. There was a grinning John and Alex standing in front of me.

"Hi Lea" said John with his wife's arm linked with his.

I stood there frozen, all I could think about was that weird conversation that John and I had while in the gallery. I felt Wade's arm grip onto my waist and I came out of my stagnant position. "Hello you two, come in."

"Hello Alex... You want a beer John, you might as well drink since you know nothing about the great sport of football, you're as American as they come" said Wade, his usual deter toward John while being as sweet as candy toward Alexandra.

"Yeah a beer will be fine" said John.

"Coming up" said Wade before leaving the three of us.

Alex looked a little nervous, "Um, Lea could I just use your bathroom please?"

I looked up at John who looked anxious as well. "Sure, it's just down there" I said pointing her in the right direction.

"I'll be right back" she said sweetly.

John and I turned to one another, "Is she alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, she just needed to go to the bathroom" he said, "She drank a lot of water today."

My immediate thought was that it was about the baby, but they seemed to be doing fine. "I completely forgot to congratulate you two about the baby, I'll do it when she comes back."

"Lea, you didn't you tell Wade about the pregnancy?" John asked.

"No I was going to tell him after."

"Well... I need you not to tell anyone" he said, "Not even my wife."

I looked at him absolutely baffled, "What?"

"Here's your beer" said Wade handing him the bottle, "So what are you two talking about."

This incensed anger filled me, John was frankly being uncanny. It frustrated me and was beginning to spoil my night. "John was just telling me that he thinks that soccer is the proper name and not football. I was telling him that its football not soccer but he wouldn't listen to me."

Wade glared at John angrily; it was as if John had stabbed Wade in the heart. John annoyed me and I didn't want to deal with him, so the next best thing was to have my husband make him feel insignificant for a few minutes. "Do you need me to knock some sense in you, John?"

"I... I didn't say that" said John who looked a little worried. Alex returned looking a little worried as to why her husband, was sulking like a two year old.

I grabbed onto her hand and smiled, "Come on let's go have some fun and leave this boys."

"Have fun baby" said Alex as she planted a kiss on her husband's lips. She then turned to Wade, "Please don't kill my husband."

Wade chuckled, "I'll try not to."

I turned to my own husband, "Make sure these guys don't dirty the house too much and remember Adele is here, so make sure to look after her and feed her. And please no weird male shenanigans of any sort; you have a young girl in the house."

"And the nagging begins" said Wade smirking, "I promise to be good, you do the same."

"I promise" I said.

"Well go have fun then" said Wade as he stole a kiss. I kissed him harder knowing that John was watching I didn't really know why I did this but I just thought this would upset him.

...

I had hired a limousine and all of the girls had been picked up. I had told that to Alex, but I guess John wanted to make sure she was safe by the two of them arriving at my house together. All the girls were talking so loud; I could hardly hear myself think. But I could see Layla who was sitting quietly while all the others were chirping away. "You look beautiful."

Layla giggled, "I wanted to look nice for you."

"You definitely will make some heads turn" I said winking at her.

"So these are all your friends?" she asked.

I scanned around the compartment, "I'll tell you who everyone is." I started with the gorgeous blonde who was sitting at the end, "That's Natalya; she was my doctor when I was pregnant and she is currently the girlfriend of Randy."

"Randy? Your best friend Randy? The one you used to be in love with?" she asked.

I smiled after sipping my cocktail, "Yes, there's more twists and turns. Remember the man who you saw today in the gallery?"

She grinned, "Of course I remember John! You were engaged to him before you left him for Wade."

"That's his wife" I said taking another sip of my cocktail.

"She's beautiful" said Layla, "Well John didn't too badly."

I chuckled, "Remind me to not distribute my past relationships with you ever again."

"Never!" she exclaimed, "I love it! So they're fine with you being friends with their partners?"

"Of course! I left John so he went for Alexandra and then they got married. Then I set Randy and Natalya up and they seemed to be going well. But they know I love my husband more than anything in this world, he's greater than any of those guys."

Layla smiled, "You're lucky, Wade sounds like an amazing man."

"He's perfect. I actually really miss him, I hope he misses me. Is that weird? I see him all the time yet I do miss him when I'm away" I said.

"No, it's lovely. You love him a lot that's why."

"Well, anyway. The rest of the girl's I haven't shared any of their men" I laughed, "That's Adele. She works with Wade, is engaged to Phil and is my best friend. Then next to her is Stephanie, she's currently dating my Dad but I see her as like my own Mum. Then next to her is Bethany, she's my cousin. Then there's you and me."

"Well, interesting group of ladies" said Layla.

"They're all very dear to me" I said. Then my interest turned to what was outside the window. I tried to grab everyone's attention, "LADIES! We're here!"

...

Everyone crowded around the television. All of the men sculling bottles of beer and throwing down potato chips down their throats. "I'm going for Chelsea" sneered Phil as he sipped his glass of Pepsi Max.

Wade laughed, "You'd be a fool to do that, Phillip. Of course Manchester United is going to win. Isn't that right, Adele?" Adele was sitting comfortably on her father's lap.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Phil but I have to go with my Daddy."

Wade kissed the top of her head, "Good girl."

"It's alright Adele, you know I still love you" said Phil, "And if you want to swap seats, you can always come to me."

"I think Manchester, will pull this off" said Sheamus as he sat forward.

Wade felt so much glee, "At least you've got some intelligence."

"So how exactly are you and Adele related? I mean I've seen Adele and she looks nothing like you" asked Dad.

Sheamus chuckled, "I know, she's beautiful isn't she. But I'm her step brother, we share the same father. The two of us have always been close but I'm glad to be here with all her friends, she tells me such nice things about all of you."

Dad grinned, "Well we all love her. She and Lea have been best friends for years. She's been like a second daughter."

"I'm glad to hear" said Sheamus his eyes then flickered toward Phil, "She found a great guy as well."

Phil grinned, "Love you too bro in law!" Sheamus chuckled.

Everyone was a little weirded by this borderline topic. "So Wade how was the honeymoon?" asked John.

"Yeah how was France?" asked Randy. "I know Lea has always wanted to go there."

Dad covered his ears, "I don't know if I want to hear this."

Wade shook his head, "Yeah it was good. I tried to be as romantic as possible. You know Paris is amazing in itself so I didn't have to try very hard but she enjoyed it and seeing her happy was all I wanted."

"Aw Wade take me to Paris!" screamed Phil. Wade sighed at him.

"So you're enjoying being married?" asked Randy.

"I love it. Just knowing that we'll be together forever, nothing makes me happier. Yet now I miss her" said Wade as he patted his daughter's hair, "Lea is a great mother to Adele and she's a greater wife to me."

"Well that I can hear" said Dad happily, "You're a great son in law." Wade nodded respectfully.

"How's your girlfriend Randy?" asked John, "I hardly see you these day, I see that Natalya has you roped in."

Randy smirked, "It's not like that, I'm just very happy with her."

"Well I don't know what John is chirping about but I'm happy for you, Randy" said Wade nodding to him.

"Thanks Wade" said Randy, who was honestly a little surprised.

The doorbell rung and everyone stared at the door. "So are we waiting for anyone else?" asked Phil.

"Just one more" said Wade before he left to open the door. "Drew!"

Drew gave his friend a smile but Wade didn't have the same reaction when he saw who followed behind him. "Ivana?"

"Hello Wade" she spoke, her Italian accent echoing.

Wade looked at Drew questionably. Drew must have read Wade's burning question of why she was here.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't just leave her alone" said Drew, "Is Lea here?"

"No" said Wade sternly, "It's supposed to be a _guys only_ night."

"Where is she?" asked Ivana.

"She went out with her girl friends" said Wade, who didn't really want to explain where his wife was.

"Right, she's having a _girl only_ night. But of course I was not invited" said Ivana, "Your wife doesn't seem to like me very much, does she?"

Wade grew frustrated at Ivana and turned to Drew, "Look, Randy is in here and I don't want any trouble. Things are finally alright between everyone and I don't want him thinking that I'm trying to stir up trouble."

"It'll be fine" said Drew, "No one will even notice she's here."

Wade grew even more annoyed, "I think they'll all notice the only woman in the house!"

Drew shook his head, "It'll be fine, relax Wade nothing will go wrong." Drew took Ivana's hand and the two walked inside.

Wade closed the door and his hand met with his forehead as he sighed, "Lea is going to kill me."


	66. Chapter 66

**So we're at Chapter 66 (WOAH!) and passed 300 reviews! That's incredible you guys thank you so much, I love all of you. Just wondering, I'm starting University again in March and I was just wondering if there are many of you who want me to keep going with this. Because even though I do enjoy writing this story, I have a hefty load of uni work and will only probably continue if there is a good number that want me to continue. So please let me know. Enjoy guys.**

...

"There's a boat in front of me" said Bethany as she stepped out of the limousine. She stared out at the large ship that was anchored in front of us. I grinned happily as I glanced back to the confused looks that the other ladies were giving me.

"What are we doing here, Lea?" asked Adele scratching her head.

"I thought we'd have a lovely dinner and escape for a few hours" I said positively, "And it's a cruise ship, Bethany." Bethany rolled her eyes.

"I'm up for this" said Natalya as she linked her arm with mine. I nodded at her.

The others exchanged similar, agreeable looks. "Let's have fun" said Adele.

We walked toward the wharf, where a dashing young man who was dressed in a black tuxedo. "Good evening ladies, under the Mrs Barrett reservation?"

I nodded, "That would be us." The other ladies were more interested in the handsome man.

"Right this way" he lead up a small ramp that crossed the wharf and the entrance to the boat. Once inside everyone was impressed by how beautiful the inside was, it looked like a huge upper class restaurant. There were many people inside dining. We followed the man up toward a large table that was waiting for us. "Just here ladies."

We all took a seat, "Great setting for our girl's night."

Stephanie nodded as she sat next to me, "Great idea, Lea."

"Yeah, I needed this" said Alex.

I smiled, "Well I just hope the guys are having a good time."

...

Wade walked back into the lounge room where he found Randy standing up, this angered expression on his face. Wade knew this was already going to be ugly. "Molly... Molly" Wade called.

Molly came out of the kitchen, slightly panicked.

"Could you take Adele upstairs, please?" he asked her. Molly looked at the unnerving situation that had just walked into their lounge room. She nodded and quickly took the little girl's hand and they went upstairs. Sheamus looked on in utter surprise and confusion, he had no idea what was going on.

"Hi guys" said Ivana as she leaned over the sofa. The males looked at her with uneasy expressions.

Randy frowned, "What are you doing here, Ivana?"

Ivana grinned evilly, "I'm here with my boyfriend of course." She looked up at Drew, who placed his arms around her waist.

"What? This guy?" said Randy pointing at the Scotsman.

"Hey!" said Drew.

Randy took a deep breath and walked over to the couple. "I know you're Wade's friend and all, but you don't want to make me mad."

Drew smirked as he came closer to Randy, "Or what?" Everyone was now closely watching this heated argument; the soccer match was long forgotten.

Randy's hand turned into a fist and he threw it straight at Drew's eyes. Drew retaliated and started tackling Randy as the two engaged in throwing punches one after the other. Dad and Wade tried to grip the two of each other while the others watched in awe.

"How dare you hit him?" Ivana yelled, "I see my ex husband is just jealous because he sees what he missed out on."

Randy laughed as he touched his wounded face, "Are you kidding me? What I'm missing out on... I'm missing out on a lying, manipulative bitch that cares about no one besides herself!"

Ivana's face grew bright red; the veins around her neck looked to almost pop. "Oh and that little, stumpy blonde is so much better!"

"Don't say anything about Natalya!" Randy yelled, "She's more of a woman than you'll ever be."

"Do you know what you are... you're nothing but a lost little boy. First you meet me in Italy and then you marry me! We all remember that hey John, you were there" she yelled.

John slumped into the couch not wanting to have any part in this.

Ivana continued, "Then you make me come here and then you suddenly realise that you now are in love with your innocent little friend Lea...But what does she do! She gets engaged to your friend Johnny over there and then she suddenly realises that she didn't even want you two at all, but she has fallen for her wealthy, English boss. If that's not a gold digging slut then I don't know what is."

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Wade, "YOU TWO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Drew whined, "But... I didn't do anything." Wade grabbed Drew's shirt and dragged him outside. Ivana gave Randy another sour look before she followed the two.

Randy sighed as he walked out the back door to get some fresh air, leaving John, Phil, Dad and Sheamus. They were speechless after what they had just watched. "I'll go check on Randy" said John leaving the group. Dad followed John. Phil and Sheamus exchanged appalled looks at one another.

"What the hell was that?" said Sheamus who was completely baffled.

"You have no idea, bro" said Phil as he took a sip of his soft drink.

...

"So everyone this is my friend Layla, she's my assistant at the gallery" I spoke while we waited for our meals, "And she's British."

Layla blushed as everyone greeted her with warm smiles and nods.

"Lea loves British people" said Bethany, "I mean she married one and he is a hunk, isn't he?"

Layla laughed, "I can't say because I haven't met him, yet."

"I prefer guys who have piercings" Adele smirked.

"You would" laughed Alex, "Are you excited about getting married to Phil?"

Adele smiled as she thought about him, "I am. I know that we're going to be very happy together."

"Well I think that deserves a toast" said Natalya as she raised her glass of white wine.

"And not only that but a toast to all of us women, we're a fabulous bunch" said Adele as she raised her glass.

"Alex... you didn't get a drink" said Stephanie noticing that she did not have an alcoholic beverage. My eyes shot to her stomach and then her face, I felt a little weird knowing the real reason.

"Um... I'm fine with water. John and I went out last weekend and I got absolutely blind drunk. I just want to take it easy for a while" Alex said.

I nodded to her, "That's okay I know how you feel." She smiled back sweetly. I even helped in hiding her lie.

"Cheers then... to us" said Stephanie.

"To us..." we echoed as we clinked our glasses together and each took a sip.

"So Lea... You didn't give us the details of your honeymoon" said Bethany.

"Yeah! Was Wade all romantic?" asked Alex.

Bethany grinned, "I mean we all want to know what you two got up to"

"You do?"

"Well some parts... some parts you can keep to yourself" said Natalya.

"Those parts you can tell me" worded Bethany.

I laughed, "It was really fun and very romantic. After the reception Wade told me that we were going on our honeymoon and then he showed me that he bought us two tickets to France and I just went berserk with happiness. We stayed at this cottage in the countryside which was beautiful yet close to the city. They were very nice to us and made out cottage so romantic with candles and champagne. I wasn't sure where anything was but I guess Wade being European meant that he already knew everything about Paris. We went to see the Eiffel Tower at night and then when we got to the top, we kissed and it was all very magical." I couldn't help but blush as I spoke to them about it.

"Aw" said Stephanie as she placed her hand on her chest, "It sounds like you two had a great time."

"Then did you guys go crazy in the bedroom?" asked Bethany.

"You have a problem" said Adele. She shrugged her shoulders.

I blushed, "We did."

Everyone laughed. "I knew my cousin was crazy!" yelled Bethany.

"I'm glad you had fun though, you definitely deserved it" said Stephanie kindly. I knew she was referring about the loss of our baby.

"Thank you" I said as I laid my head on her shoulder for a quick moment. Stephanie was the nicest stepmother there could be. "So what did you guys get up to while I was gone? Natalya? How's Randy?" I smirked.

Natalya's cheeks turned red, "He's good, well more than great. He's amazing. We've moved on from casual dating to being in a steady relationship."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, "I haven't see Randy yet since I got back. But I'm sure the only thing on his mind is you."

She smiled, "I really like him. He's so attentive and sweet and he cooks for me all the time. Plus he is ridiculously good looking!"

"You're pretty good looking yourself" said Alex. Natalya smiled at her.

Layla grimaced, "You guys are all with good looking men! I can't seem to find any good looking guy."

"Don't worry, we'll find you one" said Adele winking at her.

"Finally!" said Layla.

"Oh my god you guys! Guess who came to my house for dinner the other night" said Adele, "I'll give you a hint... the weirdest couple you may ever see."

"Wait..." I said trying to comprehend this, "Ivana and Drew?"

She nodded, "Well, I invited Drew-"

"You invited Drew?" I exclaimed, "Doesn't your fiancé hate Drew?"

"But Drew told me that he wanted Phil and me to give him a chance. You know so work can be a little more...pleasant. So I invited him over and he brought his MRS!" she explained, "It was difficult seeing her in my house."

"It was bad enough that she was at my wedding and reception, I don't know why Wade invited her. It's his horrible match making skills" I said sipping my drink, "I'd die if I saw her in my house again."

...

"Wade? We didn't do anything. He started it! He punched me!" whined Drew after he was pulled out the front of the house. Ivana stood next to him. Drew continued to touch his eye that was turning bruised.

"I don't care! I told you not to bring her and what do you do... You don't listen to me!" yelled Wade at him, "I knew that if you brought her here that she would create problems but you did not listen to me!"

Ivana sneered, "Randy was the one who started huffing down our necks."

Wade grew tenser as he turned to her. Ivana's sneer was turned to fear.

"The next time you say anything ill about my wife I will make sure you get sent back to whatever village you came from and stay there!" Wade yelled, "If I ever hear you say anything about her, you'll be answering to me! Understood?"

She lowered her head and nodded.

"Whatever Randy called you was right. I thought maybe they all just had the wrong impression of you, but tonight I learned that you are all those things they say you are. I wanted to help you by introducing you to Drew. Not so you could come to my house and have a domestic battle with your ex husband!" said Wade, "I never want to see you around me or my family again, especially my wife. She would beat your ass anyway."

Ivana crossed her arms and walked toward their car. Wade then turned to Drew who didn't look a single bit sympathetic. "You didn't have to make her upset" he said, "You've probably made her cry."

"Did you not hear what she was saying? She was badmouthing my wife Drew! And... My friends too."

Drew gasped in surprise, "So those guys are your friends now? You're going to take Randy's side over your best friend's side? You're going to take the side of the guy who used to be hot for your wife over the friend who's always been there for you even when your ex-wife decided to crash your wedding? I'm pretty sure Randy didn't take care of that."

Wade sighed, "Drew... You will always be my best friend, but I asked you to do one thing and you just didn't listen to me. If you were my friend, you would have just listened to me. I just didn't want any shit to happen."

"You don't have to worry anymore, Wade. I'm leaving" said Drew. Wade watched as the Scotsman took one final look before sitting in his car with Ivana and speeding off.


	67. Chapter 67

The waiter returned with our meals, the smells were heavenly. "Yum!" exclaimed Stephanie as her meal was placed in front of her.

Alex looked a little weary, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you" I said leaving my chair. We walked together toward the female bathroom. I didn't really need to go but I did want to see to it that she was alright. She left to go the toilet while I applied another coat of lip gloss to my lips. I took a glance at my mobile phone and there was nothing, so I assumed that everything was alright at home and that the guys were too busy watching the football match to care about anything else.

Alex walked back out and washed her hands. As she went to dry her hands under the dryer she looked at me, almost guiltily.

"Is everything alright, Alex?"

She almost looked frightened. Her eyes were turning red and moist. I wasn't quite sure how to respond; at the sight of her I was getting really worried.

"Alex? What is it? It's alright, you can tell me. We've been friends for years" I said, "You can tell me anything."

She whimpered before speaking softly, "Lea, I know how much you want to have a baby. I saw how much it crushed you. I just hope this doesn't upset you. "

"What doesn't upset me?"

"I don't know if you're the right person to talk about this with" she sighed as she blew her nose with some tissues.

"About what Alex?"

"I'm pregnant, but I don't want to be."

I was quite stunned by the second part of her sentence. "You don't want to be?"

"I'm just not ready, I just got married and we're just starting to live our lives and a baby is just too quick for us" she cried.

My hand rushed to my forehead as I tried comprehending what she was saying. Alex had no idea that John knew that she was pregnant, maybe that's why he didn't want me to congratulate them. I felt so bad for him and the way I reacted toward him. "Does John know?"

Alex began weeping even louder, "He found the test in the bin that said that I was pregnant and he was so happy, oh you should have seen his face... but then I lied and told him that I took another test that told me that I wasn't."

"So he thinks you're not pregnant but you are."

"I feel like I'm robbing him of something that he so fondly wants but scares the shit out of me" she said, "The sad thing is, that when you were pregnant and you thought the baby might have been John's baby, I actually wanted him to be the father and not Wade just so John could have a child. Doesn't that sound wrong?"

I was outraged by what she was telling me but I was her friend and I had to sympathise for her, "Didn't you think that John might also want to have a baby with the woman he loves? John is a sweet and honest guy and he wants to be a father but he doesn't love me, he loves you and I'm sure his dream is to have a baby with the woman he loves."

"He so much wants to be a father. I see how sweet he is with Adele and I saw how much he wanted to be there for you with your baby. But I just don't feel I'm ready to be a mother, I have to be me first" she said, "Sure one day in the future, I'd love to have a child but I just don't feel I'm ready yet and I just feel like a complete bitch telling you this when all you want is a baby."

Tears streamed down my cheek, "Of course I want a baby but I understand that not everyone gets what they want and situations are different because we're all different people. I'll tell you what maybe you should talk to your husband about it and I'm sure he'll understand you. You have to be honest with him."

Alex nodded her head, "Honesty is important and you know how much I love John... I just don't want to hurt him. Maybe he made the wrong choice is marrying me."

I shook my head, "Alex you are a beautiful, intelligent and kind hearted woman. You've been a dear friend to me for years. I think John is the fortunate one to have you as his wife. It'll turn out okay."

I gave her a tight hug, she definitely needed it. "Thank you Lea."

"No more secrets" I said as I held her hand.

"No more secrets."

After freshening ourselves up, we returned back to table where the woman were eating.

"Everything alright?" Stephanie whispered in my ear. I nodded to her and started eating.

...

Wade stomped back inside sternly; he was incredibly pissed off at what had just happened. Everyone could tell that the evening had now gone haywire as Wade slammed the front door. Dad walked back from seeing Randy to see how Wade was doing. "Are they gone?"

Wade nodded firmly.

"I hope I never have to see that girl again, the way she talked about my daughter" said Dad getting ruffled up.

"Trust me I gave her a piece of my mind, she won't be coming near here and again and looks like neither will Drew" Wade sighed.

Dad placed a hand on Wade's shoulder, he sympathised for him knowing that Drew was his best friend. "He'll come around."

The two then looked up as the back door flew open and a heated Randy came back into the house, with a nervous John running after him. Randy came face to face with Wade, "Why was she here? Did you invite her?"

Wade was stumped, "No I did not invite her, I invited Drew and she tagged along."

"But you knew that I was here yet she still came inside!" yelled Randy.

Wade had had just about enough. "You think I wanted her to come here? You shouldn't be yelling or pointing fingers at me!"

Randy huffed, "I know what you're doing here, Wade and don't think that you've got me fooled."

"Get out of my face right now or I'll make your face look ten times as worse!" yelled Wade as his face came close to Randy's.

Dad grabbed onto Randy's arm and pulled him, "It's time for us to go." John followed after the two.

"You let your daughter marry a traitor" huffed Randy under his breath. Wade had heard everything and placed one hand to Randy's back. Randy turned around and was hit by a huge punch to his jaw by Wade's right fist. Randy fell back onto Dad and John.

"Whoa!" cried Phil who to be honest was enjoying this. Sheamus stood absolutely stunned; everyone seemed to be turning on each other.

"You want to say that again? HUH?" said Wade as he shook his fist. "Frankly that was a long time coming."

Randy fumed as he glared at Wade before John dragged him out of the house. Dad shook his head and followed after the two guys left. Wade was raging as he pulled the door of the fridge fiercely, almost breaking it off. He pulled a beer out and after ripping the cap off he skulled the beverage down.

"Should we leave?" whispered Sheamus.

Phil shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the television screen, "I still want to see if Chelsea is going to win."

...

Natalya came home feeling wonderful and she wanted to do was sleep next to her loving boyfriend. As she walked inside she noticed small jots of blood in the kitchen, "Randy? Randy?"

She walked into the bedroom and found her man staring at his face with a mirror in one hand and an ice pack in the other that glued to the side of his face. She rushed over to him and was staggered, her palms stuck to her mouth as she looked at his beaten face. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Randy sighed as he took the ice pack off, "My ex wife happened."

"She did this to you?" asked Natalya shocked.

Randy rolled his eyes, "No! Her new boyfriend Drew and then I got a nice one on my jaw courtesy of Wade."

"What? Wade hit you? Why?"

"Some shit went down... I don't really want to talk about it" he whined as he took his shirt of and lay on the bed.

Natalya crossed her arms; she knew that obviously something serious must have happened for her boyfriend to come home with bruises on her face. "Let me guess, Ivana was there and you didn't settle your tea kettle."

He didn't answer. She knew she was right. "Drew being Ivana's boyfriend was defending her and you two decided to be really _mature_ and beat on each other, right?"

Still no answer, she was getting closer. "But what I don't understand is why Wade would have hit you? I know the two of you aren't the best of friends and there's been this intense rivalry but I thought that was long put to rest."

Randy sat up, "Let's just say that we won't be going there for any play dates anymore."

...

Discovering that Alex's situation was still on my mind as the limousine pulled into my driveway, I was worried for her and John and hoped that the two would work it out. But I had a fabulous time with my lovely girl friends and was now ready to call it a night. "Goodnight" I said to the limousine driver, "Sorry about so much noise."

The driver shrugged his shoulders, "It's alright. I know women love to talk."

I chuckled and waved him goodbye. I was glad to be home, I missed my husband. The lights were off and there were no cars out the front so I assumed that all the guys had left and everyone at home must have been in bed. I walked inside and closed the door softly. As I got toward the bottom of the stairs I kicked my heels off and walked up the stairs, my feet were aching. I quietly opened Adele's bedroom door just to check on her. She looked like a little angel as she slept peacefully. I closed the door and made my way toward my bedroom but as I walked in, my husband was nowhere in sight. I looked inside the bathroom but he wasn't there. But as I dropped my shoes on the floor I could see through the window that he was sitting outside. I grabbed my coat because it was chilly and went to see him. I pulled the back door open and felt a little discouraged as I looked at him. He had his hand in some water and a beer in the other; I took a seat next to him. "Everything alright?"

Wade shook his head, "I messed up, Lea." His voice sounded weak as he took another sip of his beer.

I was confused as anything, "What do you mean?"

"Everyone was here for the guy's night and I was just waiting on Drew, but when he came here he brought Ivana with him..."

"Ivana?" I said tensely.

He nodded, "I told Drew to take her home and that Randy was here and I didn't want any trouble. But they didn't listen and they came inside before I knew it, Ivana and Randy were arguing then Drew and Randy started punching each other."

"Wait! Randy and Drew were hitting each other?" I exclaimed. I was shocked.

He nodded again, "Then Ivana and Randy were arguing again. Then I kicked her out because she said-"

"What?"

Wade was silent.

"What did she say?"

He sighed heavily, "She called you some names and I just couldn't have any of that. I'm not going to say what they are because it's untrue and I don't want you to get upset over them."

I smiled at him while I was touched by his protection of me, I had known Ivana for some time and I knew she was not my biggest fan, neither was I of her. "Just tell me what she called me."

"Fine... she called you a gold digging slut."

I shrugged my shoulders; the comment didn't really bother me. "If that's what she thinks, I'll put Kanye West as my new ringtone" I joked.

"Please don't" urged Wade.

I grinned, "And then what happen?"

Wade continued, "Well I scolded Ivana and Drew and then the two left very upset, especially Drew. I'll have to talk to him and then I come back inside and Randy starts having a go at me, saying that I started this and I was the reason this all happened. I just couldn't have that so we got into an argument. John and your Dad pulled Randy away from me before anything could happen but then he mumbled to your Dad, I can't believe your daughter married a traitor so I clocked him right in the jaw... and that's why my hands in this cold water."

My eyes grew wide with surprise, "You punched Randy?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have but I was just so angry at everyone" he said, "I know he's your friend and I didn't want to do that to him, but I'll apologize in the morning."

I found Wade so endearing when he was so sweet and mature. This is the part of him that most people never really see. I pressed my lips to his and could have gotten drunk off the beer that I tasted in his mouth. Kissing him roughly and then pulling him away. "Don't worry about apologizing to him; they should all be apologizing to you."

Wade looked at me with a baffled expression.

"That's their own stupid issue that they need to deal with and if Randy is going to be immature about this then frankly I'm tired of his crap" I said. "I bet Sheamus must have really been amazed at how interesting the men are. He now knows what he's in for."

Wade chuckled warm heartedly, "I think he'll probably want to go back to Ireland."

I laid my head to his chest and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He placed his beer bottle on the ground and with his free arm he curved around my shoulders. "I missed you tonight."

"I really missed you" said Wade as he kissed the top of my head, "How was the girls night? Much less drama, I assume."

I glanced up at him, "Actually it was... I guess boys create more drama then girls."

He grinned as he stood up; he tossed me over his shoulder and carried me inside. "I think we should create some drama upstairs, aye?" Wade pulled me off his shoulder and into his arms. He pressed his lips to mine and with every kiss, he kissed me harder. I knew I was in for an exciting time.

...


	68. Chapter 68

I opened my eyes slowly, our bedroom was dark I could just make out this red numbers that were then revealed to be the digital clock that sat on the side table on the right of our bed. It said 3:45am. Wade was snoring away, his heavy arm placed across my body. I carefully pulled it off and got to my feet. I tip toed outside of the room and made my way toward the kitchen for a glass of water. I quickly took a peek into Adele's bedroom and saw that she was sleeping peacefully and then I walked downstairs toward the fridge. Once that refreshing liquid passed down my throat, my mind suddenly resurfaced to the previous issues that had happened that night. Wade and Randy had been in a fight over Drew bringing Ivana over. I knew that Wade didn't want anything like this to happen but I'd known Randy for some time and he had always had a tendency to never think things through thus his intense anger toward Wade. But knowing Wade he wouldn't take any of that, especially when he was not in the wrong. I hoped that Wade and Drew would be able to have a talk, even though many people were not fans of Drew, he and Wade were very close friends... almost brothers. My mind was then sunken into the dilemma between John and Alex. It was something that I didn't want to be pulled into yet John had spoken to me about it and then Alex did. Was I the best person to talk to about something like this? Me? Someone who was engaged to her husband and someone who had just gone through having their baby lost. I really didn't want to deal with that, I had to talk to John today and tell him that he did know that she was still pregnant and talk to a professional. I had enough on my plate.

As I looked down at the empty glass not even realising that I had drunk the entire beverage, I decided to go back upstairs but I was met with Peter. "Morning Lea."

"Morning Peter" I said smiling at him.

He reached for a bowl and spoon, then fetched some cereal and filled his bowl up and then topped it with some milk. "Couldn't sleep?"

I shook my head and sat down on the stool, "I feel a little overwhelmed."

"With what happened tonight?" he asked, "Between Randy and Wade?"

I nodded, "Yeah... but I'll be okay. I just needed some water." I didn't want him to worry about me much so I decided to leave him and his cereal. "I'll see you at a more reasonable hour."

"Um...Lea?"

I spun around and walked back toward him, a little closer this time. "Yes?"

"I've wanted to talk to you about something... it's about Molly and I" he started.

I listened on intently, puzzled as to what he wanted to tell me. "What is it?"

"Well maybe you might want to hear it from your husband" he said, "You should go back to sleep."

"I don't understand, why don't you just tell me?"

"I just think... your husband might be able to explain it more to you" he said. Peter took his bowl of cereal and walked back into his room. I stood dumbfounded, what was it now that Wade had kept from me?

I lay back in bed; my yearning to sleep was gone. My eyes were wide open as I thought about what it was that Peter couldn't tell me.

...

Wade's alarm went off and I was still awake, the time was now 6:00am. I could hear him slam his hand over the button to turn it off. He slowly rose up and rubbed his eyes, this groaning coming from his mouth as he slowly got to his feet, he then leaned over the bed toward me and kissed my cheek and then walked toward the bathroom.

"Wade?" I spoke.

Wade spun around, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you?" he whispered.

I turned over toward him where he stood over me. "Is there something I should know about Molly and Peter?"

Wade sighed angrily, "Who told you?"

"Does it matter? Are you firing them?" I asked.

Wade cringed, "Of course not!"

"Then what's happening? I don't understand any of this."

Wade sat down on the bed, "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you."

I rolled my eyes, "Again with this upsetting me crap, I'm a grown woman just tell me."

He placed his hand against my cheek and then began speaking, "My parents aren't exactly thrilled with me getting married again, especially since I didn't tell them about it and they had to find out from some relative."

"Wait! WHAT?" I exclaimed, "You didn't tell your parents about us getting married? Do they even know that I exist? Do they know that your daughter is now with you and not with your ex-wife?"

"No they don't know anything and I chose to keep it that way" he muttered.

I felt a little disappointed in him, "Why? Do you think your parents wouldn't like me?"

He grasped both my hands with his, "Of course they'd love you, how could they not, Lea? They'd probably have wished you were my first wife but because my first wife was such a disaster I'm afraid that they wouldn't even give you a chance."

"Can't I just talk to them? Maybe they'd be okay with it?" I suggested.

Wade shook his head firmly, "No way Lea, I don't want you talking to them."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want anything to do with them! They're horrible people!" he argued.

I became a little frightened but I agreed. I didn't want to go behind Wade's back and do something he did not want me to do. "What has this got to do with Molly and Peter?"

Wade dropped his shoulders, "My parents are telling them to go back to England, they want them to leave me... it's a form of punishment."

"They want to take Molly and Peter away from us? But how can they do that?" I asked, "They don't owe them."

"They don't owe them but they own their homes back home and have told me that they'd sell their things if they don't come back" explained Wade, "Their valuables and things will be gone."

I was heartbroken, "I... I don't know what to say. It's inhumane."

Wade nodded and kissed the top of my head, "I don't want you to worry about it. I'll take care of it." He glanced at the time and then quickly paced toward the bathroom.

My world felt shaken up. Life without Molly and Peter was one that I didn't want to live.

...

Natalya pressed some ice against Randy's jaw where the bruise seemed to have gotten darker; she was kneeling down in front of him while he sat up on the bed. "You'll have to call in sick at work, you need to rest these bruises... he got you pretty bad."

Randy gritted his teeth; "Yeah because I wasn't looking" he muttered his breath.

"What was that?" she asked.

Randy shook his head, "Nothing."

She smiled at him suspiciously as she got back up, "I'm going to work, are you sure you don't want me to take care of you?"

"I'm fine, Natalya... just go" he said bitterly. He rolled back in bed and covered himself with the sheet.

Natalya rolled her eyes feeling so irritated by him, she was being nothing but kind to him even when she knew that he was in the wrong yet Randy was being a total asshole. She slammed the door behind her fiercely. Randy jumped at the sound, he then felt a little remorseful.

She rummaged through her bag as she went to open her car door. She angrily pulled the keys from her bag and stabbed them into the key hole to open the car door. As she sat inside she took a few breaths to allow herself to relax, she didn't want to take that anger into work.

...

Wade strutted toward his office, where his assistant Rosa who was chewing gum quite explicitly was doodling on her notepad. She shot up of her seat as she saw his walk past her, "Morning sir."

He simply nodded at her and then closed the door behind him. Phil who had been watching approached his fiancée Adele, "Have you seen Drew today?"

Adele shrug her shoulders, "Not yet? Why? Do you think Wade fired him?"

Phil grinned joyfully, he had never really been a huge fan of Drew and the thought of Wade firing him and having Drew as far away from Adele was an ideal thing for Phil. "I wouldn't be too upset over it."

She shook her head, "Baby, Just remember that you said that you'd give him a second chance."

"I did... but that doesn't mean that I can't be mean to the guy" said Phil.

Adele's eyes were then glued to the dark navy suited Scotsman who was approaching her Boss's office door, this look of glum plastered over his visage. "Well there he is... you better grab the popcorn out bub, knowing these two this could get ugly."

...

"I can't believe there are people like that, still around?" exclaimed Layla after I had talked to her.

I was painting while she stood behind me. "I know... I'm not sure of what to do."

Layla was concerned, "Don't fret Lea, it should work out."

I nodded, "Molly and Peter feel like parent figures to both Wade and I. I feel like they are like Adele's grandparents and the thought of them not being here, breaks my heart."

"Looks like you don't catch a break, I mean first your husband hits your best friend and now this..." said Layla as she glanced over the schedule, "By the way there's a Mr Cena coming in today to see you."

A small giggle passed through my lips, "That's John, you know the one who came in yesterday that you were drooling over."

She grinned cheekily, "Oh right... John. Of course I remember him... so what is the deal with you two? Married people with benefits?"

"NO!" I said appalled at her, "I just need to talk to him about something... it's personal."

She nodded, "Alright, I'll call you when he comes in."

"Thank you" I said as I watched her leave the room. I hoped to tell John that maybe they could repair this issue by just communicating and that they needed to be open with each other, there couldn't be any more secrets.

...

Natalya paced toward her office as she was running she noticed a familiar face amongst her waiting patients, "Hi Alex!"

Alex shyly pulled her glance away from the magazine that she was reading, "Hello."

Natalya felt this aloofness from her, she grabbed the first file on her desk and it had Alex's name written on it. "Well come on in." Alex slowly stood up and walked in to her room, where Natalya closed the door behind her.

"What can I do for you?" asked Natalya, "Do you want a medical certificate, so you don't have to go to work?"

She shook her head, "No I needed to talk to you about something."

Natalya noticed how nervous and timid she seemed to be getting, "Anything you tell me will be confidential, you can feel safe with me, Alex."

Alex still looked fearful, almost exposed to tears.

Natalya was concerned, "You're safe Alex... just tell me what's wrong."

She looked Natalya in the eyes and softly spoke, "I want to get an abortion done...today."


	69. Chapter 69

My back was turned toward the doorway but my head jolted up as I smelt a familiar masculine scent sweeping through the hallway. I felt a tall shadow behind as I slowly turned my head around to see John standing against the door frame with a small smile on his face. I stood up and my arms automatically rose up to wrap around him. I felt so much sympathy for him, this whole time I thought he was just being an idiot but he was just hiding the fact that he knew Alex was lying about her not being pregnant. "I'm so sorry John" I spoke.

John nodded, "Yeah... we're in a tough spot." He then pulled a seat and sat down him and I joined him.

"She told me about it... last night. She told me that she felt that she wasn't ready to be a mother" I said, "I can understand, can you?"

"Of course I can!" he shouted. He let out a sigh, "I just wish that she would maybe think about it before she comes to an immediate decision."

He looked so exhausted and shattered, I knew how much he wanted to be a father and even more so have a child with the woman that he loved, which was Alex. I placed my hand on his leg and smiled, "I think you and your wife just need to sit together and have a really good talk about this. Be honest and she will be honest with you. Where is she now?"

"She went out to have lunch with a friend" he replied.

"Alright, when she comes back home I want you two to talk about this, because John... I can't really be involved with this" I said, "I mean I care for you both but from now on this is between you and your wife."

He agreed, "You're right Lea, I'm sorry for bringing you into this but thank you for the advice. I've been married longer than you yet you're much wiser."

I cringed, "I don't know if you would say that."

John almost jumped off his chair as he slapped his hands to his mouth, "I totally forgot about what happened with Wade and Randy! How is Wade? I didn't get to talk to him after because your Dad and I got Randy out of the house."

I sighed as I leaned my cheek against my hand, "What happened? Wade told me that he told Drew not to bring Ivana in, but he didn't listen and so Randy got angry... but how did this all end up with my husband punching my best friend?"

John shook his head, "Wade was right, he was trying so hard to get Drew to take Ivana home because of Randy being there but Drew and Ivana were just getting into an argument with Randy and then Wade took the couple out but then when he came back in Randy took all his anger out on him. Wade had about enough and hit him... I probably would have if I was in his position."

"You did hit Randy! Remember!"

John smirked, "Randy does push all our buttons. But are you angry with them?"

"I can see where Wade is coming from, but I did wish that he didn't have to hit him... and Randy... well, I don't know what to do with him. I guess Natalya can look after him now" I said, "I don't think those two will ever get along."

He suddenly stood up, "I really don't think so Lea. I just hope you don't get pushed in the middle of it all."

"I'll make sure not to" I stood up and patted his arm, "I hope everything goes well with you and Alex. I really wish you two the best."

He smiled again, "Thank you Lea, I got to run back to work. So I'll catch you soon."

"In the wedding festivities?" I suggested, "Adele is so excited to be getting married and Phil is just adorable."

John laughed, "I'm looking forward to it. Bye Lea."

I waved back, "Bye John."

...

"An abortion?" muttered Natalya, "I had no idea that you were pregnant."

Alex wept as she grabbed a tissue to dab at her eyes, "I'm in the very early stages, but I needed someone I could trust to tell me about an effective abortion clinic."

Natalya was gobsmacked, "But?... Does John know about this?"

She shook her head, "He found a pregnancy test but I told him that it was false... I knew if I told him that he would persuade me to keep it, but I'm really not ready to have a child."

Natalya took a sip of her coffee and spoke to her softly, "Alex... I was Lea's doctor when she found out that she was pregnant and I saw how John acted when he found out that he might have been the father. He was really into this and I'm a little worried about how your relationship with him would be if you went through with this without him knowing, what if he were to find out the truth? Are you prepared for consequences?"

Alex's eyes widened, "I guess I didn't think of that... I was just thinking about myself. But having a child... right now is something I don't want. I wish I could give it to Lea or something."

Natalya raised an eyebrow, "You could? But I'm not sure how well that would play for John. He would have to go to Lea's house to see his own baby, when he would much rather have the child stay with you." Alex still looked shambolic. Natalya sighed, "Just go home and talk to your husband. If you want an abortion done safely, I want the both of you here together otherwise I am happy to help you through a safe pregnancy."

Alex nodded as she stood up to leave, "I hope John can see it my way."

...

Drew gulped down his throat as he slowly entered into Wade's office, where Wade was sitting down typing away on his computer. Drew then took a breath out and strutted toward Wade's desk, "Look Wade... I know what you are going to say, but frankly..." he was stopped by the cold look his best friend was giving him.

"Frankly what, Drew?" said Wade, "Frankly... you and Ivana didn't deserve to be yelled at or being kicked out of my house?"

"Well... er..."

Wade stood up angrily, "I ask you to take Ivana home but you didn't listen to me, then you two started to insult people that were in my house and your girlfriend decides to badmouth my wife! Did you really think that I was going to take any of that?"

"Um... no... But..."

"You never listen to me; you did the same thing with Adele and Phil. I told you to leave them alone but you wouldn't and what happened? You most likely lost the best thing that could have happened to you, but she went for someone much better didn't she? Then I kindly introduce you with Ivana and what happens? She decides to make it her mission to ensue this war with her ex husband!" exclaimed Wade, "Look I know I brought you two together, but I really thought that you two would bring the best out of each other not the worst."

"Yes... but..."

"WHAT DREW? You're supposed to be _my_ friend, all those other people that I hang around with are Lea's friends and they've become my friend because of her. But you... you were already my friend, my friend from back home but even you decided to turn your back on me... just like my parents" Wade sighed.

Drew flinched, "Wait! What? Your parents are back in the picture?"

Wade nodded, "They want Molly and Peter to go back to England, as punishment for not telling them about me getting married."

"Those two have issues" Drew muttered, "They should be happy, that you've done so well for yourself and that you're such a great Dad to Adele and that your wife is most probably the sweetest person on this Earth."

He cringed at Drew, "Alright... you don't have to suck up."

"No Wade, I really mean it... I'm sorry that your parents don't realise how great you are and I guess I forgot to... I'm really sorry Wade, this morning I broke it off with Ivana and she has officially left for Italy and I hope it's for forever" said Drew, "You can fire me and I'll fly back home, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep our friendship. You're like my brother Wade and I see Lea as my sister in law and Adele as my own niece. I love all of you and I want to make sure that that's not destroyed."

Wade sighed as he rubbed his forehead with his fingers, "Anything huh?"

"Anything!" said Drew confidently.

"Alright... you're not fired and you're not going back home but you'll have to wait a little bit, I have just the thing for you to do" Wade smirked evilly

...

I had picked little Adele up from school, on my way home from work. She went upstairs to play with her toys and I sat in the kitchen after fixing myself some warm tea. Molly came in with her usual positive energy that she held on to so well, she definitely had a way to lift people. After seeing her, I couldn't help but burst into tears. She came rushing to my side where she hugged me tightly, "What's the matter, dear?" she asked so sweetly, "What's wrong?"

After I tried to control my sobbing, I finally spoke, "You guys are going to go back to England. It's all my fault, I had no idea that if I married Wade his parents would get so angry to make you guys go back. They'll take all your belongings if you do."

Molly simply smiled as she sat next to me and placed her hand on my back, "Who told you all of this?"

"Well Peter told me that I should ask Wade about it, so I did and then he told me everything" I muttered, still blubbering.

She shook her head and looked a little heated, something I had never seen before. "Peter told you! Why would he worry you like that?" Peter! Peter!" she began shouting.

Oh my god, what had I done. "Um... Molly? It's alright... you don't need to call him."

"Peter? Peter?" she continued yelling. What had I unleashed?

Peter came from outside, "Why are you screaming at me?" he muttered.

"Why did you feel the need to tell Lea about what's happening with us?" she asked as she poked him with her finger, "What is wrong with you?"

"Ouch! She had a right to know about her horrible in laws" said Peter, "She should know about her husband's parents, better yet her daughter's grandparents."

Molly sighed, "But still... I don't want her to worry about them, they won't come here."

I felt terrified as I heard the two bicker about these two individuals that were Wade's parents. "Are-Are they really that bad?" I trembled as I looked at the two. Peter was nodding and Molly was shaking her head, she then glanced at Peter and then slapped him on the back of his head.

"Stop trying to scare her!"

"What are they like then? Do you think if I was to ever meet them that I would even have a chance?" I asked. "Don't you think they'd like me?"

Molly and Peter exchanged mixed looks, that wasn't promising. "They would be foolish not like you, dear. Anyway... don't worry we're not going anywhere. Wade will take care of it" said Molly.

I nodded, "Please don't, I love you guys too much."

I could see Peter blush. "We love you too" said Molly.

...

Natalya went straight to her own home; she was not in the mood to see Randy after the way that he was acting. After making a fool of himself the night before and then acting like a prick when she wanted to look after him. She just wanted to be alone but as soon as she had sunk inside her couch with a nice glass of wine her doorbell began to ring. She grit her teeth, as she placed her glass on the table. She paced toward the door, her immediate thought was that it was Randy coming to apologize to her but she really wasn't in the mood to see him. She grabbed onto the door handle and yanked the door open, but this wasn't Randy at her door. "Hello?"

The pale skinned, red haired man turned around and flashed a smile at her. His eyes slightly lighting up as he looked at her. "You must be Natalya?"

She realised that this was Sheamus, Adele's step brother. His sweet Irish accent sounded so harmonious that she didn't even hear what he had said; instead she was looking at him completely engrossed.

He was confused and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Um... Natalya?"

"Yeah?" she said as she finally came back to him, "Oh my god I'm sorry, just a little tired from work."

"A pretty thing like you shouldn't be working so hard, Adele tells me that you're a Doctor. That's quite impressive, you must be very smart" he said.

She giggled, "I do have my blonde moments." She twirled some of her hair mockingly.

He chuckled heartily, "I don't believe that."

Natalya was blown away at how sweet he was. "So, what can I do for you Sheamus?"

"Right, Adele and Phil are still at work and I decided to surprise them with a small party tomorrow night. The two have been going crazy planning for this wedding and I thought this would be a way for them to have a little fun. I just grabbed this list of names and addresses from my sister's laptop" he explained showing her the list.

She glanced at the list and after seeing Randy's name on the list, she suddenly didn't want to go. But then as she glanced up at Sheamus, she just couldn't say no.

"I hope you can come" he said.

Natalya grinned back, "Of course I will!"


	70. Chapter 70

"Babe, do you think this outfit looks good?" asked Phil as he posed in front of his fiancée Adele. She glanced at him from the bathroom, her hand busy trying to put an earring in. "Well?" he said again, in his blue jeans and black cotton shirt.

She looked at him up and down and smiled, "You look very... hot." She walked toward him, in her vibrant red Ellie Saab sequin and lace dress, her black peep toes clicking as she approached him. Phil's arms wrapped around her waist comfortably and she placed her hands on to his biceps, "I really want to just do some crazy things to you."

Phil blushed with a small chuckle escaping his lips, "I'd definitely agree to that but your brother is in the next room and he's a big guy so... "

Adele laughed, "Yeah... alright, I can understand. But do you have to look so good; you make it very difficult Phillip Brooks."

He kissed her cheek gently and stared into her eyes, "You make my life so easy."

She placed one hand onto her chest as she let out a heavy sigh, her eyes growing moist. She pecked at his lips softly, "I love you so much."

Phil tightened his hold on her, "I love you, beautiful."

"Ahem..." spoke a rustic accent. The couple glanced up at the Irishman, who was dressed in a pair of black trousers, light blue shirt and black vest. This grin on his face, "Sorry to ruin the moment, but some guests are here."

Adele nodded, "Thank you, we'll be there soon."

"Yeah... really Sheamus thank you" groaned Phil as he rolled his eyes.

Sheamus chuckled as he winked at Phil, "No problem, Fella!"

...

"What do you mean you're not coming?" I argued. Wade was sitting in front of the television and he wouldn't get up to get ready.

"I don't want to go... I have a lot of work to do anyway" he said not looking at me.

I crossed my arms furiously, knowing that he was lying. "Are you seriously doing this?"

"Well with those two taking time off, there's a lot of work to be done and I have to pick up the slack. It's only for one night anyway, it's nothing that big" he replied grumpily.

I felt like I was dealing with a child, our six year old daughter was less trouble. I knew that he thought Randy would be there so he didn't want to go, but I didn't think he would be acting like this. Was this how he was going to be about everything? I stood in front of the television, "Phil and Adele are going to be upset that you didn't come and what about Sheamus? He organised this for them and I thought you two were becoming close?"

Wade huffed, "They'll be fine with it."

I rolled my eyes and sat with him on the couch, I was trying to feel myself in his position. I sighed heavily, "Maybe Randy won't go."

"This isn't about Randy, I don't care if he goes" whinged Wade, "He can do whatever he bloody wants."

I shook my head, "So is this what is going to happen whenever we have to go somewhere and they invite Randy, you're going to stay at home?"

Wade's face grew enraged, "I told you that this wasn't about him! Why don't you just go! We don't have to do everything together, for god's sake!" He got up from the couch and stormed toward the kitchen.

My eyes grew teary as I followed after him, "I just wanted to go with you..."

"I don't want to go! Why can't you just go by yourself if you want to go so badly!" he yelled at me, "I told you that I didn't want to go."

"Oh my god... You are being such a dick right now" I said staring up at him, "What is wrong with you?"

"And I told you that I didn't want to go!" he roared.

I felt so disappointed and frustrated; I didn't know what to say to him. I quickly grabbed the keys and paced out the front door, slamming it as I closed it. Tears trembled down my cheeks as I sat in the car, I didn't know what was wrong with him.

...

"Natalya!" shouted Adele as she moved through the crowd of people that had flooded her apartment, "I'm so glad to see you." She gave the Canadian who was dressed in a signature pink, Ralph Lauren strapless dress, tightened in the waist with a black belt, an affectionate hug, "There's someone who's been waiting for you."

Natalya's eyes glistened as she stared through the crowd looking for a certain, red haired Irishman. But she felt let down when Adele led her toward someone Natalya had no intention of wanting to see. Randy stood on the balcony of their apartment, dressed in a dark navy suit with a white shirt, a glass of scotch in his hand.

"He only came because he thought you would be here, maybe you should hear him out?" suggested Adele.

Natalya shook her head, "No... I don't want to talk to him. I really don't."

"Come on Nattie, he's been waiting out here for ages" pleaded Adele, "Look I'm not his biggest fan, but having him ask me every 10 minutes if you're here is exhausting."

Natalya felt some consideration, "He's been asking for me?"

Adele nodded happily, "Randy has always been a bit of a basket case, but when he loves someone he really loves them and Nattie... he really loves you."

A small smile grew on Natalya's face, "Alright I'll talk to him." Adele gave her a little push and then closed the glass door as Natalya stepped onto the balcony.

Once hearing the door close, Randy quickly turned around and his face lit up like never before as he glanced at Natalya, he had never been so happy to see her.

"Hello Randy" she spoke as she stood against the railing, she stared out to the view of the night sky that was ahead.

Randy understood that she was angry with him. "Natalya... I've just been the biggest idiot in the world."

"Yep" she spoke solemnly.

"I didn't mean to get angry at you, even when I was acting like an idiot you were so sincere to me. I didn't deserve your kindness at all, but you being the amazing person that you are still were there for me" said Randy, "I shouldn't have been such a jerk toward you, I'm so sorry. You're the last person that I would want to ever hurt. You mean so much to me... because I'm starting to fall for you..."

She gazed at him lovingly, "What?"

He took a breath out and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm in love with you, Natalya."

Natalya's dark eyes searched through his, "You...You love me?" Her cheeks matched her dress colour as she moved closer toward him.

Randy nodded, "Yes... I do."

She grinned happily as she hugged him tight, his arms wrapping around her as this feeling of relief filled him having her back. It felt right for both of them. "I love you too... so stop acting like an idiot."

He laughed, "I promise, would it be too much to ask to kiss you right now?"

Natalya smiled and stared up into his blue eyes waiting to be kissed. Randy's hands moved to her soft cheeks and he pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her so delicately. He slowly pulled away and the two stared at each other lovingly. Randy placed one arm around her waist while they stood close together staring out at the midnight blue view.

...

I took in a deep breath as I knocked on the door of Phil and Adele's apartment. The music was booming so I was sure that no one could hear me. I turned the door handle and the door opened. I looked around through the crowd and couldn't see anyone that I knew, I felt really upset by Wade and all I wanted to do was just sit in a room and cry. No one had seen me and I just popped into one of the bedrooms and closed the door. I sat on the bed and started weeping. We rarely got into arguments and he never yelled at me or spoke to me like that. But now the different thing now was that before if I was upset with him, I could go somewhere else but now we were married, things were different. I watched the door handle turn and suddenly someone walked in, "Ah hello Lea, I didn't even see you come in" exclaimed Sheamus happily as he walked in.

I tried to look away from him, "Hi Sheamus."

But he noticed my red eyes and my constant sniffing. He crouched down in front of me, "Are you okay?"

I faked a smile and pulled another tissue from a box that was on the bedside table, "Yeah... I'll be okay."

Sheamus was concerned, "Do you want me to get, Wade?"

"No... Well he's not here so you can't."

He sat up on the bed next to me, "It's definitely not my business... but is this because he didn't want to see Randy?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know that's why... I don't know why he can't just tell me that instead he starts screaming at me... he was angry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that he would be that mad that he wouldn't come" said Sheamus, "I feel really guilty, maybe if I didn't have this party then you two would be alright."

"No! Don't feel guilty, he'll come around... I just start crying too easily" I said hoping he didn't feel any guilt, "I just thought I would just sit in one of the rooms and just calm down before I came to the party."

"I wouldn't have bothered you but this is my bedroom" he said, "I just came in to get changed; it's getting a little warm out there."

"Oh I'm sorry, here I'll leave" I said jumping off the bed, "You get changed."

"No it's alright; I can see that you're upset. You can hang out here; I'll just quickly change in the other bedroom" said Sheamus kindly, "I'll bring you back a drink." He grabbed a shirt from his closet.

"That would be lovely" I said, "Thank you."

"I'll be back soon" said Sheamus before he closed the door.

...

Randy was sitting on the couch with Natalya comfortably sitting on his lap. Randy looked excited as he saw John and Alex walk toward them, "Nice to see you man." John shook Randy's hand firmly, the two males exchanging smiles.

"Natalya can I talk to you for a second?" voiced Alex in her ear.

"Sure." The two ladies walked into the kitchen where it was a little quieter. "Is everything alright?"

Alex nodded, "Yesterday, after I visited you I came home and the two of us had a talk about the baby and we were both completely honest."

"That's great" said Natalya, "So what did the _two_ of you decide."

She smiled greatly, "We're keeping the baby!"

Natalya jumped up and down feeling very excited, "I'm so glad! John is probably over the moon. But are you sure you want this?"

"I just didn't realise how lucky I am. I am married to an amazing man and I'm blessed to have this baby with him. Some people aren't so lucky... so I should take every chance I get" said Alex, "I'm going to have a baby!"

"I'm so happy for you two, make sure John takes care of you" she said.

Alex smirked, "Trust me... he is taking very good care of me."

...

Adele watched her brother grab a can of beer from the fridge and then pour a glass of white wine. She wondered who the wine was for. "What's happening?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Sheamus laughed nervously, not wanting them to know that it was for me. "Oh just getting everyone some drinks, trying to be a good host."

"Everyone? Or is there a certain someone?" she grinned as she looked out into the crowd, "Who could this lady be?"

"It's no one" said Sheamus.

Phil walked toward the two; he gave Adele a kiss on her cheek. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing" said Sheamus quickly.

"I think Sheamus has a lady friend" said Adele giggling, "Well look he's gotten her a drink."

"So you have!" said Phil laughing, "Which lady is it, bro in law? Just make sure it's no one in my family."

"It's not for me... it's for you two" said Sheamus handing the two the drinks, "Cheers."

Phil looked at him blankly, "Obviously these aren't for us, because I'm straight edge."

"Oh that's right! I guess I'll have to fix you up with a nice glass of Coke" said Sheamus, "Here, I'll just take them then." He grabbed the drinks and walked back toward his room.

"Who do you think he's with?" asked Phil.

"I don't know, maybe he just really wants to get drunk" said Adele, "He is Irish."

"Well... you having fun?" asked Phil.

"I am... a lot of people are here" she said as she looked at her watch, "But I wonder if Lea and Wade are coming?"

"Maybe your brother forgot to invite them" suggested Phil.

"I doubt that" said Adele, "Anyway... I'm having a great time... not stressing about the wedding."

"Me too" said Phil, "For once we're not talking about flowers or seating charts. Thank god."

Adele kissed Phil's lips lightly, "Thank god huh? Wait till tomorrow morning, wedding planning will be in full force."

"Yay" said Phil sarcastically.

...

"There you go" said Sheamus as he handed me the glass of wine, "I'm not sure what you like, but I think anything is going to make you feel better."

I agreed, but I had definitely calmed since Sheamus left. I took a sip and felt a little eased. "Thank you. I'm sorry for taking over your bedroom. I'll be okay now. I should go see Adele and Phil, instead of hiding out in here."

"Just finish your drink first" said Sheamus, "You can stay as long as you like. I don't even know many of the people. I just wanted to do something for Phil and Adele."

I downed the rest of the wine, "You'll be alright; everyone will love you, you're very sweet."

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself" he replied, "Maybe if I knew Adele had such a beautiful friend, then I would have visited her sooner."

"You're very sweet, Sheamus... thanks for everything."

"It was nothing, Lea" he said. I closed the door behind me and walked down the hall where Natalya spotted me, this bright smile on her face as she approached me.

"Hi Lea!" she yelled as the music made it too hard to hear anything, "Finally you guys are here!"

I tried to muster up a smile, "It's just me... Wade didn't come because... well..." I peered at her boyfriend who was sitting happily with John and Alex.

Natalya grabbed my hand and pulled me out toward the balcony. She closed the door, "He's still pretty angry?"

"Yeah... but the worst thing is that he couldn't just say that that was why he didn't want to come, he was saying that he had work to do even though he was sitting in front of the television then he just started yelling... it was so unlike him" I explained, "I thought he would be fine."

"Well Randy did want to talk to you today about it? But I understand if you don't want to" she said, "The two of us had been in a bit of an unstable place."

"Guys..." I said, "I don't understand why they fight so much. All of us women seem to get along fine. I don't get why they can't?"

"One word" said Natalya, "Ego."

"That'll be right" I said, "But are you and Randy alright?"

She nodded, "He apologized and then... then he told me that... he was in love with me."

"He said that?" I said feeling excited for her, "Do you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do, I've been crazy for him since the first day you introduced us" she said, "I think he's going to change now. I hope the first thing he does is apologize to your husband."

"Wade's being a bit of a prick so I don't know if right now is the best time, but it would be appreciated" I said, "But it looks like Wade is becoming unworthy of one."

"I'm sure Wade will come around, he always does" said Natalya, "He loves you way too much; you watch he'll come back to you."

"I hope so..."

...

**Where did all my readers go? I know it's been a while since I've updated so I do understand. Thank you to everyone who is still reading. I love you all xoxo**


	71. Chapter 71

"He will, Lea" said Natalya as she showed me a grin, "Trust me, he'll arrive like a hero and come by later."

I really didn't think he was going to, "...Hopefully." I could see that Natalya was itching to go back inside to her loving boyfriend. It was nice to see that John and Randy were now in good, stable relationships with two very lovely women. "Um... Natalya can I just be by myself for a bit?"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just want to stay by myself for a bit" I said, "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Natalya gave me a cuddle and then went back inside. I turned around and watched all the couples through the glass door, Phil and Adele were enjoying the party; Randy was gleaming when he had Natalya back in his lap and even John and Alex looked very happy. I had no idea what was happening with their baby situation but they looked to be blissful. I turned back around and stared through the dark sky that was above me, feeling the cold breeze flowing through. Why was that not the same for me?

I heard the door creak open and hoped that it was my husband but it was not to be, "Found me again."

Sheamus chuckled as he sipped on his can of beer, "Yeah, you're not hard to fine... always away from the group."

"I'm not always like that, it's just a little difficult without Wade" I said, "If he was here, he and Phil would be joking around, he'd throw some stabs at John and probably throw Randy of this balcony but... still I'd like if he was here."

"I'm sorry that he didn't come out with you here" said Sheamus sincerely.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What can you do?"

"Can I tell you something?" he spoke, nearing closer to me.

I looked up at his sweet face, "Yeah..."

"Wade seems to have something stuck up his ass to not want to accompany you tonight" said Sheamus grinning.

I laughed, "He normally has something up there every day."

"How about tonight you forget about that Fella of yours and have a little fun, this is a party after all" he said, "I'll make sure to keep you smiling, no more tears."

"Alright... let's have some fun" I said as I finally got out of rut. Sheamus opened the glass door, where the music was blasting and Adele and Phil grinned as they saw me.

"Lea!" screamed Adele as she grabbed on to me, "Finally you're here!"

"Yeah... just got here" I lied, "But your brother was taking care of me." I turned back to look at Sheamus. I could see him blush a little bit, maybe because of the alcohol.

Phil looked around behind me, "Where's Wade?" Even Adele looked at me blankly.

"He's at home... he wanted to come but...um... he just had a lot of work still to do" I lied.

Adele and Phil gave each other sympathetic looks and then turned to me. "I'm glad to have you hear" said Adele as she gave me another hug.

"Me too!" said Phil, "You can give Sheamus some company, poor guy has been slamming down the alcohol."

"Yeah, I got excited and thought that he might actually have found a lady at this party" said Adele, "But sadly not."

I glanced at Sheamus who looked a little embarrassed that he was by single and that the couple were teasing him about it. "Well he found me, I'll be his date for tonight" I said to them. Sheamus smiled sweetly as he looked at me, almost thankful.

"You two have fun then" said Adele, "We're going do some dancing soon... so make sure you make Sheamus dance."

Sheamus shook his head quickly, "I'm not dancing."

"Come on" I said grabbing his thick wrist, "You said that you were going to keep me smiling."

"I really can't dance..." he said sternly, "I just _don't_ dance."

Phil changed the pace of the music, the beat much slower and much sexier. He grabbed onto Adele's hand and pulled her in close as they swayed together. His hands moving to her face as he engulfed her lips. Normally I would be grossed out or scared that they were about to have sex but you couldn't when you could see how much they loved each other. I noticed all of these other couples follow and dance with them. I just took one of the couches as the others left and slouched in them. Sheamus sat next to me as we watched everyone dance, "Alright! I'll dance... but just for you so you should be grateful."

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I shot up of the couch. He looked fearful as he put out his hand for me to hold. I grabbed on to it and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

A small look of relief covered his face as we walked toward the other couples; he chuckled, his cheeks turning slightly pink as his hand moved to my waist.

I placed my free hand on his shoulder, "Just sway with the music" I spoke in his ear.

He slowly moved his feet to and fro with the beat of the music and I followed. "I think I'm getting there" he said happily.

"You're a natural" I said. My eyes flickered around the other couples as the music played through the night, all of them looking so happy and in love. Randy and Natalya were looking to be very promising. John and Alex looked very much in love and happy. But most of all Adele and Phil, they could not get their hands off each other. While I danced with Sheamus, my eyes were glued to the door hoping that it would open and Wade would walk in and with that signature smirk he would just hold me in his arms and everything would be normal again. But it was winding down and the door never opened and Wade never came. I wondered whether there was some deeper meaning to this.

The night was coming to an end, with most of the guests leaving and I was ready to go home, I really didn't want to see Wade because I would just start crying but I had to go. I walked in to Sheamus's room and grabbed my purse.

"You leaving?" Sheamus cried as he walked in, a glass of beer in his hand.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm ready to go home."

"I was hoping you and I could talk for a bit, have a few more drinks" he said. He already looked to have had a few drinks too many by the way he was gawking at me.

"No thank you, I just want to go home... but thank you so much for tonight, it was lovely. Adele and Phil are lucky to have you here. If you weren't here, I think I would of hid here for the whole night but you made it really fun for me" I said, "I had a really good time."

"If I was your husband I wouldn't have let you out of my sight" he said as he inched closer, "I'd happily do anything you asked me to do."

I giggled, "Thanks Sheamus, but my husband is a little difficult." Sheamus was hovering above me, his blue eyes searching me. I felt a little awkward as I stepped back. "Alright then, I'll see you around."

"Lea..." he spoke.

I turned around and stared at him, "Yes?"

He gave out a small sigh, "Um, just take care alright."

I nodded, "I will."

...

I slowly walked toward the front door not really wanting to go in and having to face Wade but at the same time, I missed him. For the first time since we had gotten together, romantically I was scared of him. I hadn't been scared of him since he was my boss and I was his mute secretary. It was late, so I hoped that he was asleep and that I didn't have to deal with him. I saw that the light was on in one of the rooms. It was Wade's study room, where he had his desk and computer. It was his office away from home. The door was closed and I had no intention of opening it. I just wanted to quietly walk past and dive into bed. I just took a quick peek into little Adele's room just to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully, probably dreaming big. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and then quietly slipped out. I walked toward our bedroom, thanking the lord that I could just lie down and sleep. As I lay my head on to the pillow, my eyes would not give in. I couldn't sleep at all. Minutes passed and I heard the door handle move. I closed my eyes tightly and pulled the sheet over my head. Wade walked quietly inside, I could hear him changing his clothes and then sliding into bed next to me. I didn't want to look at him because this anger and disappointment was filling my body. But at the same time I just wanted him to hold me. What had happened between us?


	72. Chapter 72

I felt someone nudge me as I was sleeping. "Mum? Mum? Wake up... there's someone here to see you."

I slowly forced my eyes open to see Adele frantically jumping at my side. "What..." I whispered as I rubbed my eyes.

"It's almost midday Mum..." she urged.

I quickly shot up, "Oh my god, work... and you're not at school?" I jumped out of bed and ran toward the bathroom.

Adele rolled her eyes, "Mum! It's Saturday!" I stopped suddenly as I let what she had said settle in. I spun back around and found my daughter laughing at me like I was an idiot. I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep well last night" I said getting down to her level.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked innocently, "I hate having those."

I placed my hand on her cheek lovingly, "Something like that but, it's gone now."

"Daddy must have given you a big hug and shooed that nightmare away" she said happily, "Then he'd kiss you goodnight and he'd protect you."

Poor Adele had no idea that the nightmare was her father. "So, why were you jumping around like a frantic frog?"

She giggled, "Because there's someone here to see you."

"To see me?" I asked baffled as to who would want to see me on a Saturday morning, "Who is it?"

Adele grinned happily, "Grandma and Grandpa from England!" Her words caused my body to freeze. I slowly stood up straight and braced my hands onto the basin in the bathroom. Looking into my reflection all I could think about was the stories that Wade, Molly and Peter had told me about them and now they were downstairs waiting on me. This could not be happening.

...

Phil and Sheamus were trying on tuxedos; Phil stared up and down into his reflection. "What do you think about this B.I.L.?"

Sheamus looked at him blankly, "WHAT?"

"B.I.L. don't you get it?" he said. Sheamus shook his head, with one eyebrow raised. "B.I.L. stands for brother in law! Genius huh?"

Sheamus chuckled, "What is my sister marrying into?"

Phil smirked, "I love your sister very much and she's everything to me. You know that I make her happy and will always do so..."

The Irishman's face turned serious as he looked at Phil. "You know that if I hear anything and I mean anything about you doing something bad to my sister, I'm going to get you. I want you to always remember that."

Phil gulped down his throat at the sight of his serious brother in law, "Sure... of course Sheamo"

Sheamus smiled happily as he slapped Phil on the back, "Right then! Shall we continue with fashion show?"

Phil laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, sure."

"I think you look great in that one you got on now, Adele will think you look very handsome" he said as he looked at him.

"Yeah? I really want to look good for her. You know she's so beautiful and I just want to look good enough for her, especially on our wedding day" said Phil.

Sheamus placed his hand on Phil's shoulder, "You look fine Fella! You know that I do care about you and think of you as my friend. My sister is really lucky to have you."

"Thanks... I think you're a pretty cool guy too, you know when you're not talking about hurting me" said Phil. Sheamus nodded. "Well, how about we find something for you; you're going to be walking the bride down the aisle."

"So you've decided on what you're going to wear?" asked Sheamus.

Phil nodded eagerly, "I think I know." He pushed Sheamus away from the dressing room that they had been standing in and toward the other suits.

A sales assistant was standing by, "Can I help you sir?"

Sheamus stared around at the suits, "Yeah I'm looking for a shirt, vest and tie... can you help me out?"

She smiled at him kindly, "I'll be right back, with some items."

"And some pants of course" he spoke.

She laughed, "Of course, Sir."

Phil smirked as he approached Sheamus from behind; he had been watching everything. "So B.I.L. when do you think you'll settle down, you know have a girl of your own?"

Sheamus let out a sigh, "I don't know... I don't have the best of luck when it comes to love."

"But you're Irish, I thought you're supposed to be the luckiest people in the world" said Phil.

"Well that luck never touched me" he said as placed his hands in his pockets, "I have the worst luck."

"That can't be true, you're a very nice, caring and heavily muscled man... the ladies must be dying at your feet" said Phil, "I wish I looked like you."

Sheamus laughed lightly, "That's not the case."

"Tell me about it then, there has to be some girl that's caught your eye?"

The Irishman's blue eyes lit up as he spoke, "There's one girl... Since I met her I've felt so attracted to her. I feel like there's chemistry between us, I feel like if we had the chance we could be something great but..." Sheamus lowered his head.

"But what?"

"She's with someone else" said Sheamus sadly, "I can't get in the middle of that."

"Is she happy with the guy that she's with?" asked Phil.

"I'm sure that she loves him, but I could really love her so much more" he said.

"So? You _love_ this woman?"

Sheamus smiled, "I'm starting to."

...

"Your grandparents are here... your father's parents?" I said slowly, trying to breathe.

Adele nodded, "Yeah, they said that they've come here to see you."

I pressed my hands against my cheeks, a year and half ago I was a simple girl but now I felt like I was meeting the king and queen. "What are they like?"

"They were really nice, Grandma said that I looked just like her" said Adele gleaming.

I smiled at her, they were her real grandparents and I wanted her to love them as I hoped that they loved her. But of course a grandparent was going to love their grandchild regardless of their parent. "Did your father want you to tell me anything?"

She shook her head, "He just told me to get you."

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else" she replied.

"Alright... you can go downstairs and spend time with your grandparents I'll be down soon" I said before giving her a cuddle.

Adele noticed how nervous I was after I hugged her. "Mum, are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm just a little scared."

She stared at me blankly, "Why?"

"I guess... because this is the first time meeting your grandparents and I want them to like me. First impressions can be long lasting" I said.

"When I first met you, I liked you" she said, "Even if you weren't with my Daddy but I wanted you to be."

I smiled and kissed her cheek, "I loved you the moment your Dad told me about you." Adele gave me another cuddle and then she skipped out of the room. I quickly got freshened up; I brushed my teeth and had a shower. I stared at my wardrobe for a good 10 minutes trying to decide on what to wear; I had my mind set on a red, cotton wrap dress that I hadn't worn in ages. I brushed my hair out; as per usual it was not going the way I liked so I quickly ran over it with a hair straightner. I sprayed myself with my favourite perfume; it was also Wade's favourite. Then the thought of Wade not even being by my side as I met his parents tortured me. Was he even going to support me? Was he just going to let them skin me alive? Not only was I about to meet the in laws for the first time but I was going to see my wound up husband who had gotten into a argument with me, for the first time. This was not going to be easy.


	73. Chapter 73

"I hope that maybe something will work out for you, Fella" said Phil as he smiled at his soon to be brother in law.

Sheamus chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know like I said, I'm not the luckiest guy."

Adele barged in through the store, completely out of breath, "Here you guys are!"

"You can't come in here!" yelled Phil, clinging to the garment bag that had his wedding tuxedo in it, "You can't see what I'm wearing, it's bad luck!"

"How can I see it? It's in a bag, you idiot" she said crossing her arms. Phil smirked shyly as his cheeks blushed.

"He's just a little nervous" said Sheamus getting between the couple, "He just wants to make sure everything goes perfectly."

Phil nodded to her. An exhausted sigh left but then after realising that she only loved him more she smiled at her fiancé and gave him a cuddle and then pecked his lips. Sheamus left the couple alone and walked around to find the shop assistant.

"Babe, we still have so much to plan for the wedding and it's next week!" she said.

Phil still had his arms firmly placed on her waist, he gave her another kiss, "Just another week and then you get to be mine forever and I can't wait."

She stared at him lovingly; she couldn't believe how lucky she was. "I can't wait either."

He grinned, his tongue poking out slightly. "So what are you worrying about? Let your future husband take care of it."

"No offense but I kind of need to get a woman to help me" she said, "I'm trying to get a hold of Lea but she's not picking up. I'm getting pretty stressed."

Phil placed his palms onto her cheeks trying to calm her, "It's alright, how about later we can get her to come over and then you guys can plan whatever you need to. Maybe Wade will come too, I miss that guy."

She nodded, "Yeah... that sounds good. I hope Wade is alright, I just know something was up that's why he didn't come the other night."

"Yeah... I don't know what's up with him but he should come around right? I mean we're his best friends" said Phil sounding worried.

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure he and Lea will work things out" said Adele.

...

My heart was racing as I walked down the steps. Wade didn't look too pleased with me as he quickly stood up and pretty much pulled me off the stairs to hurry up, so much for my dignified entrance. "Could you have taken any longer?" he whispered in my ear angrily.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure to look nice" I said back to him. Great! He was still angry. This just got so much better. I glanced at the others who were sitting on the lounges together. Adele was sitting in the middle of a couple. The man was tall and slim, his hair was grey and combed over to the side. He wore large spectacles and had Wade's eyes. The woman was also slim yet she was shorter than the male, her skin had aged yet she still looked beautiful. Her hair was ebony just like Wade's and thick and curly. Her fingernails were long and polished and she was covered in gold jewellery, I assumed they were all real. I took a deep sigh as Wade grabbed my hand and walked toward them. Molly and Peter were sitting across from them, but they were looking calm. Adele looked to be enjoying the attention on her. Wade cut in the group, "Mother... Father... This is my wife Lea."

I didn't know whether to hug them or bow in front of them as they stared up at me. The two of them stood up, smiled on both of their faces. "Hello dear, it's so nice to finally meet you" spoke the woman, "You can call me Katherine and this is my husband Harold." Her British accent was beaming as she talked, it was quite captivating.

The man gave me a nod and I nodded in return.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you both" I finally spoke nervously smiling at the two, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I had no idea that you were coming."

"We just decided to pop in and surprise everyone" said Katherine as she sat back down, "I hope you're feeling better, Wade said that you were feeling ill."

"Ill?" I glanced at Wade weirdly.

He nodded and placed his arm over my shoulder, "Yes, she was feeling very ill that's why I left to sleep through the day." I realised that Wade had lied to them for me.

"Wade takes a lot of good care of me, you guys have bestowed so many great qualities upon him" I said to them as Wade and I sat on the lounge together. Wade's temper being the main quality from them that just never seems to calm down.

"So... we know nothing about you Lea, Wade has been keeping you a huge secret. Tell us everything we need to know about our new daughter in law" she asked, "I mean how did you two even meet?"

I glanced at Wade who was staring back at me, but he wasn't staring at me in a loving way it was more of a 'get on with it' way. "Well... I was his assistant for a couple of years before we finally became a couple" I said.

"His assistant?" said Katherine sounding disappointed, "You were my son's _assistant_?"

I nodded, "Yes. Yes I was. But after we got together I decided to get another job, but your amazing son had something more special for me, he bought me my own Art Gallery."

"He _bought _you an art gallery?" she said, "Why?"

"I'm a painter, I've sold so many of my paintings" I said confidently.

"Well, I must visit this place" she said, "and see these... paintings." I could sense the rejection of me in her voice, but I wasn't going to let it get to me. "Wade told us that the two of you tried to have a baby but were unsuccessful, I'm sorry."

She actually sounded sincere with that last sentence. "We're still hoping" I said, "Not giving up."

"Well, at least you have this gorgeous girl" said Katherine as her eyes moved to Adele, "My gorgeous granddaughter, she looks just like me."

"I actually see a lot of you in her, Sir" I spoke to Harold, who had not spoken a word. Katherine looked incensed.

Harold chuckled, "No no... I think she looks like my wife."

"No Dad, she does look like you" said Wade. Harold looked staggered almost after Wade spoke to him. I wasn't quite sure why. Wade looked uncomfortable and went back to being silent and so did Harold.

"Well she does look like all of us, she's grown to be such a beautiful girl" chimed Katherine, "Tell me Adele, does your stepmother take good care of you?"

Stepmother? First I looked to be the poor girl who was clinching onto Prince Charming's money and now I was the evil stepmother, what kind of story was this? I looked at Wade hoping that he'd say something to her, but his mouth was sealed.

Adele frowned, "Stepmothers are bad. Mummy isn't bad, Grandma." I could have cried after hearing Adele say that.

Katherine giggled, "I'm sure she's not. I was just asking if she takes good care of you."

"She takes the best care of me, she loves me a lot and I love her" said Adele as she stood up and sat near me and Wade. I kissed her forehead after seeing Katherine's riled reaction to knowing that I was actually a great mother to her granddaughter, she am also going to learn that I was also a good wife to her son.

The phone rang and Molly left the somewhat uneasy confrontation to answer it. She then returned, "Lea... its Adele. She sounds pretty tense."

"_Adele_? There's another Adele" said Katherine.

I ignored Katherine. I realised that my best friend was getting married very soon and that she must really need me. "Excuse me, I'll be right back" I said before leaving.

After I left, Wade sat up and stared at him parents waiting for them to say something, "So what do you hate about her? I know you both want to say something."

Harold and Katherine glanced at each other then back to Wade. "Well, I think-" spoke Katherine before being stopped by her husband.

"Nothing son, I think she's perfect" said Harold. Katherine winced as she rolled her eyes at him.

Wade looked shocked, "Really? Nothing? Come on mother, tell me..."

"She won't say anything" said Harold, "I've decided that I like her and that means that your mother will like her too." Katherine crossed her arms and slumped into the lounge like a child.

Wade smiled, "I'm glad you guys approve. You know... you guys can stay here with us." Molly and Peter rolled their eyes in grief.

"We can?" said Harold.

"Of course, I mean if you would like to?" suggested Wade.

"We'd love to, Son" said Harold.

"We did have a luxurious hotel room, but staying with you will be great. Especially getting time to bond with new daughter in law" said Katherine, gritting her teeth.

Harold shook his head at her. "Your home is lovely, Son."

Wade nodded, "Thank you, we all love it here." Wade glanced at Molly and Peter hoping that after this visit, they would be able to stay and not go back to England.

I returned back to the group and looked at Wade fearfully, "Um... Adele wants us to go to their house later to help them out with their wedding planning. I told them that we would."

Wade looked at his parents and then back to me, "Well my parents are going to be staying here for a few days and we can't leave them."

I looked at Katherine who was gleaming; the thought of spending so much as a day with her was going to be difficult. I really was going to be ill. "I'm sorry but she is really stressing out and she needs us to help them, you know how they've helped us" I said to him.

"Who are these people?" asked Katherine, "They can't be that important."

"They are" I said firmly, "they've been our closest friends, they work with Wade."

"We'll be fine then" said Harold, "We have Molly, Peter and Adele." The other three didn't look pleased. I could feel for them.

"No... Lea can go by herself" said Wade, "I'm sure they don't really need me. I mean what would I be doing there anyway?"

I understood that Wade hadn't seen his parents in years but just dodging his friends again. "Sure, I'll go by myself" I said, sitting back down next to him. The Barrett trio went back to reminiscing old times like nothing had happened all those years ago while the rest of us listened unhappily.

...

I was just grabbing my purse and phone from the bedroom when Wade walked in, his expression looked somewhat normal. "Great job this morning, they loved you. You made a great impression especially on my Father" he spoke like this was the grand final of a football game and he was my coach. I didn't want a coach; I wanted my loving husband back.

"I'm glad they liked me" I spoke softly as I shoved my things into my purse.

"Me too. I don't know what I'd do if they didn't" he said.

My eyebrows frowned as I listened to him; I moved toward him angrily, "I didn't think it would matter."

"Lea, if they don't like you then Molly and Peter are most likely going to get shifted back! Can you stop being so selfish for once?" he growled at me.

I stopped and nodded. I was fed up and to be honest, hated arguing especially with him. This was becoming less about Molly and Peter and more about how much Wade had missed being with his parents. "I'm sorry."

Wade sighed as he slowly regained his self control. "Look, just go see where Adele is at with wedding planning and I'll keep an eye on my parents."

I didn't even look up at him, even though this was probably the first time since our fight that he was talking to me civilly. I just grabbed my purse and headed downstairs and grabbed the car keys. I waved to everyone and jumped in my car.

...

I knocked onto Phil and Adele's apartment door; waiting eagerly I checked my watch for the time. Suddenly the door opened and smiled at the Irishman who was staring back at me. "Lea...?" he spoke sounding a little uneasy, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, your sister begged me to come over to help her with wedding planning" I said, "Didn't she tell you?"

Sheamus stared back at Adele who was sitting at the dinner table, looking completely stressed. "No, she failed to mention that" he said.

"She thought since I had a wedding not too long ago that I could be of great help" I said. Sheamus had his hands plastered across the doorway. "So are you going to let me in?"

He chuckled, "Sorry... yes of course." His large arms dropped and he moved to the side and I walked past him. "Um, is Wade with you?"

I spun around, "No it's just me" I said as I went to go see Adele. Sheamus grinned happily as he watched me sit down.


	74. Chapter 74

Adele hadn't even noticed that I was here, she looked really exhausted. What used to be their dinner table was hidden by a wave of pieces of papers and folders. She had her hair tied up in a crazy bun that was held together with a pen and her glasses on as she stared down at the paper in front of her. "Adele?" I said as I approached, there was a little worry in my voice.

"Lea!" she exclaimed as she saw me, "Thank you so much for coming." This look of relief enthralled through her. "There is just so much to do and to be honest Phil wasn't much help."

I chuckled, then searched through the apartment for her quirky fiancé but I just saw Sheamus sitting in front of the television. "Where is Phil?"

"He went to get us food, that's the one thing he could help me with. He should be back soon" she said still staring at the papers in front of her.

"Well that was nice of him" I said. I couldn't help but envy Adele and Phil's relationship that was filled with love, while mine was going so downhill.

"Yeah, he's been such a good little helper. Today he and Sheamus went to get their tuxedos" she said, "Very exciting for them."

"Well they haven't seen how amazing your dress is" I said.

Adele grinned, "I can't wait for him to see it." I noticed her cheeks blushing increasingly; she really wanted to look perfect for Phil.

"So... what do you need help with?" I asked staring blankly at the table.

She glanced up at me and smirked, "Lots of things."

"I'm staying here until we get most of it done, so hit me everything" I said.

...

"So how do you two like it here in the States?" asked Wade as he gulped down beer bottle.

Katherine sneered, "It's never as good as England. I don't see why you like it here so much."

"Mother..." he groaned.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you have a thing for the women here" she said as she laid her back against the kitchen bench. Molly was beginning to cook dinner near them. She shook her head at Katherine.

Wade glared at Katherine, "Lea is nothing like Nicole."

She sipped her glass of wine, "I hope so." Wade looked across to his father who was sitting with his granddaughter. The two looked to be conversing positively. "You know it pleased your father to hear you speak to him" Katherine spoke.

Wade sighed heavily, "I really don't care. He turned his back on me a long time ago and I will do the same."

...

After we had made great progress on their wedding planning, Phil came home with bags full of containers containing Chinese food. "Hey Lea!" he yelled as he walked in. He placed a friendly kiss on my cheek, "Where's Wade."

"He's parents are in town, remember" scolded Adele, "And how long does it take you to get food! You've been ages!"

Phil placed the food in the kitchen and then came back to Adele to give her a kiss on the lips, "I love when you get so angry at me, such a turn on."

As sweet as the two were, I suddenly felt uncomfortable watching them maul each other's faces. I turned to look at Sheamus who shook his head at the couple, he slowly got off the couch and walked toward me, "Shall we get some food."

I smiled and followed him into the kitchen. "Those two are so in love" I said staring back at them.

"Yeah, I always feel like the third wheel since coming here" said Sheamus as he began grabbing two plates, "What would you like, Lea?"

I stared at the Chinese food that was based on the counter, "I'll just have the chicken and noodles."

He grabbed a spoon and filled my plate with food. He then handed me a fork, "Here you are."

"Thank you" I said as I took the plate from him. I looked through their fridge, "I'll get us the drinks, is Coke fine?"

"That's fine" he said. "Do you want to eat on the balcony? I like too."

"Sure." We passed the couple who were still sitting together holding hands, like no one else mattered. Sheamus opened the glass door and we walked outside, the night was fresh with a nice cool breeze. Maybe the couple inside needed to get out here. I sat down and suddenly got goose bumps from the cold breeze, Sheamus noticed.

"Here, I'll get you a blanket or something" said Sheamus getting up.

"No it's alright" I said, "Really, Sheamus just sit down."

He refused to listen to me and went back inside. I felt a little bit guilty and unworthy of his thoughtfulness. He returned with a shawl and handed it to me, "It's my sisters."

"Thank you" I said smiling at him. I watched him sit down and begin to eat his food. I couldn't believe how this man didn't have a storm of women fighting over him. Maybe if I got Wade to hang out with Sheamus a little more then he would go back to his usual sweet self. "Sheamus? Can I ask you a personal question?"

He looked at me vaguely, "Um... Sure what is it?"

"Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Sheamus shook his head, "No girlfriend at all."

"But how can that be? You're such a nice guy, any girl would go for you" I said chewing down my noodles.

He chuckled and sat up, leaning toward me, "Well can I tell you a secret? You can't tell Adele because she'll make a huge deal out of this."

I also did the same, "Yes..."

"There's a girl that I've met here, that I fancy. Actually I fancy her a lot. I think about her all the time" he said. His eyes were lighting up as he spoke.

"You do! That's great!" I exclaimed, "Why don't you tell her?" This had to be one very lucky girl.

"There's one problem, she's with someone else" he said softly. I could see how defeated he looked; I knew how it felt to like someone who was with someone else so I could definitely sympathise for him.

"I'm so sorry; I wish she knew how much you cared for her."

"Me too" he spoke.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked him as I sipped my can of drink.

"Yeah... if you could split them up, that would be great" he said smiling.

...

It was really late now. Adele and I had gotten most of the work done; I told her that I would come over tomorrow. She had fallen asleep at the table and Phil had to carry her to bed. The two were so madly in love that it just made me not want to go home. Sheamus walked me out to my car, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah... Don't feel too bad if the girl does choose the other guy over you. It's happened to me before and now I'm happily married" I hesitated, "Well I'm sure in time we'll be happily married again."

Sheamus stared at me, "Lea, Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"What if time goes by and you're not?" Sheamus asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have to be."

He nodded. He looked almost disappointed, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye" I said as I got in to my car and drove away.

I assumed that everyone was asleep when I got home since it was late, especially Katherine. I already from the moment that she laid eyes on me that she absolutely despised me. I walked inside and found Wade in the kitchen, weirdly he was washing dishes. That was unusual. Normally I'd sneak up from behind and wrap my arms around him but now it seemed like I couldn't do that. "Hi" I said as I placed the car keys on the kitchen counter, "Just wanted to let you know that I was home."

He nodded and continued washing the dishes. I stared at him waiting for some sort of reply but... nothing. I thought about how loving Adele and Phil were with each other today, yet my husband had nothing to say to me. I spun around and walked away from him.

"Lea..." he said. I could have cried then and there after hearing him say my name. I turned to look at him, standing in front of me. My eyes were welling up as I stared up at him. "Thank you for today... I forgot to say that."

I felt elated, "That's alright."

He nodded and then went back to washing the rest of the dishes. For those few seconds I actually thought that he'd returned to me. I sighed and then trudged up the stairs to go to bed. I was done for the day.

After Wade was done, he turned off all of the lights and went to check on Adele. "Hey? You're supposed to be asleep" he said as he crouched on the side of her bed.

"I can't sleep" she whispered.

Wade placed his hand on her forehead, "Are you sick or something?"

She sat up and shook her head. "Grandma scares me, she's mean to Mum."

Wade looked concerned, "She isn't trying to be mean, she's just difficult."

Adele rolled her eyes, "Daddy I'm six years old. I know when someone is being mean."

"Don't be scared of her, I'm here alright" he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Daddy..."

Wade gazed at her, "Yes sweetheart."

"It seems like you and Mummy aren't in love anymore" she said, looking quite upset, "You guys never talk to each other."

Wade hadn't realised how much the tension he was having with people was affecting his daughter. The last person he wanted to be upset was her. "Of course I love your mother. You know how crazy I am for her. I guess... that's what makes me act so weird. Love makes you crazy."

"Well can you two be happy again?" she asked, "I miss it."

"We are happy... it's just we've been going through a rough time. Don't worry everything will be alright. You stop worrying and sleep well, I can't have my little girl upset" lectured Wade as he tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."

...


	75. Chapter 75

"Morning dear" said Molly as she watched me walk in to the kitchen. She was about to start to prepare breakfast.

"Morning" I said smiling at her, "How did things go last night?"

She rolled her eyes, "I felt like we were back at home, but it wasn't a good thing."

I felt bad for leaving her, "Bad, huh?"

She nodded, "Usual Katherine, bossing everyone around including her son."

"Did Wade say anything to her?"

Molly looked torn, "How could he? He's probably just really happy to be seeing them after so many years. He loves them so much."

My hand rose up to my chest. I could only imagine Katherine criticising everything and everyone, but they were just going on with it because they knew that Wade was really happy to see his parents again.

"But other than Katherine, everything else was fine. How did the wedding planning go?" she asked.

"We got most of it done. Adele is stressed as ever" I said.

Molly frowned, "The poor thing, I can only imagine."

I nodded. Then I looked up toward the stairs and Harold was slowly making his way down. When he approached the dining table, I pulled out a seat for him, "Morning, Mr Barrett."

He smiled at and chuckled, "Please call me, Harold."

"Okay... Morning Harold" I beamed, "Did you sleep alright?"

"I did thank you" he said, "Katherine won't be joining us; she left to do some errands. She took Peter with her."

"Poor Peter" whispered Molly to me. I tried not to smirk.

"Where's Wade?" he asked.

I had no idea where he was. When I woke up, I thought he was already downstairs. "He must be here somewhere" I guessed as I glanced around the house.

"Oh no didn't he tell you? He told me that he was going to see Phillip and Adele" said Molly.

My eyes grew wide from surprise. "He went to see them?"

She nodded. "He left about half an hour ago."

I was thrilled to know that Wade had gone to see them. I took a seat next to Harold, "So what would you like to do today, Sir?"

"I'd actually like to learn more about you, Lea" he said, "I think my son chose well, when he found you."

"Thank you, Sir" I said. I felt intensely honoured to hear him say that.

"I'm really interested in your art gallery, would I be able to see it?" he asked kindly.

"Of course you can" I spoke, "We can go after breakfast, if you like?"

He smiled shyly, "That would be marvellous."

...

Harold stood outside of my gallery while I keyed in the code to unlock the door, once I opened the door I turned back to see the excitement in his face, "Come in."

He followed behind me and gazed around, "This is beautiful." He wandered down the halls and stared at each painting. "You have quite a talent."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"You must be selling these for thousands?" he asked.

"Um... some but others I like to keep" I said following after him, "Like that one." I pointed out a painting I had done of Wade, Molly, Peter and little Adele. I had given to Adele but she wanted me to hang it here.

"You love them all so much" said Harold, "You have so much love and respect for Molly and Peter."

"I feel like they're another set of parents to us. No offence to you and Katherine but Adele sees them like her grandparents."

Harold looked saddened. I was worried that I might have hurt his feelings. "Katherine and I never even thought of them this whole time they were here taking care of our son" he blubbered.

I was surprised at how emotional he had become.

"They've pretty much raised him since he was an infant, Katherine and I have done nothing but hurt him. We have no place here" he spoke weakly.

I sat him down on one of the stools and sat next to him. "You both love him so much and he knows that. He's always thought of you two. Wade knows that when he wanted to get married to Nicole and you two said no that it was out of love. It was just..."

"Just when we banished him..." Harold spoke.

"Yes. When you told him that you didn't want to see him again" I said, "That wasn't love."

Harold's green eyes turned glazed as he looked at me, "No matter how his mother acts, as tactless as she is. He will always hate me more."

I shook my head, "How can that be possible? I can see that Wade gets his nice genes from you."

He lowered his head, "Wade and I were very close. We always held a best friend bond over a father and son bond. But then when he came back from America to England and we met Nicole... I just had the worst feeling about her."

I rolled my eyes, the blood boiling in my body as I thought of her. "Tell me about it."

"I knew that she was not right for him but then he just would not listen to me, he was so blinded by that woman that he chose her over what I was trying to tell him. He and I got into a huge argument and then he said that he was going to marry her no matter what I or his mother said. This made me so angry. He was tarnishing everything; his life, our status, our name... everything! I was so angry that I told him that I never wanted to see his face again and I never did... until yesterday."

He looked exhausted. "Wade loves you a lot. If he didn't, he wouldn't have let you and Katherine live here with us."

"I'm glad to see him and my granddaughter" he smiled, "She does look like me."

I smiled, "She does."

"She was the only good thing to come out of that horrible situation" he spoke, "I wish everyday that I hadn't had said those things to him. I always thought about calling him but I just couldn't."

"Well, Wade has done very well for himself here. He's very successful and he's a very good father" I said, "You should be very proud."

"He also has you" he said, "I can go home happy knowing that I have a marvellous daughter in law."

"Thank you Harold... but I have a question. Now will you not threaten to take Molly and Peter from us?" I pleaded.

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry?"

"You and Katherine were angry about Wade getting married to me... so you were saying that you were going to take Molly and Peter back to England?" I said.

He looked to not understand anything that I was saying. "I assure you that I would never do that."

I stared at him blankly, "Um... alright." If Harold had no idea what I was talking about then what was all that hullabaloo about Molly and Peter leaving. I decided not to say anything else about that.

"Thank you for showing me this, Lea" he said, "You're a very talented woman."

"I'm glad I can call you my friend Harold" I said.

...

When we arrived back Wade was back and unfortunately so was Katherine. As soon as she saw us she headed our way, "And where have you two been?"

"Lea showed me her Art Gallery, it was wonderful" spoke Harold. I smiled at the fact that Katherine didn't look too pleased.

"Really?" she said sourly, "Well it doesn't take much to please you, Harold."

I resisted saying anything mean to her, for everyone's sake. But after listening to Harold's story, I really wanted him and Wade to come together again. "I was glad I could show you, Harold" I said to him.

He smiled and patted my shoulder, "It was an absolute pleasure, my dear."

Katherine gritted her teeth as she watched me happily walk away. I felt like I was having the upper hand. I spotted Wade sitting with Adele; it looked like he was helping her do her homework. "Mum" cried Adele, "Where did you go?"

I brushed my hand against her long ponytail and kissed her cheek, "I went to show Grandpa the art gallery. He _really _liked that painting I did of you, Molly, Peter and your father."

"That's my favourite too" she said. I took a seat next to her and across from Wade; I couldn't really look at him. I felt like I was just going to be disappointed if I opened my mouth.

"It feels like a lifetime ago when I painted that" I sighed as I leaned my jaw against my hand and stared at Adele's homework.

Adele glared at Wade to signal him to make a move or something toward me. Wade looked hesitant, not knowing what to do. "I really like that painting too" he finally spoke.

I glanced up at him as he stared at me, a small smile on his face. Had I entered the twilight zone or something? Was that a smile on his face? A SMILE?

"Molly told me that you went to see Phil and Adele this morning. Was everything alright?" I asked coyly.

"Yeah, I just wanted to see how they were and apologize for not going the other night" he said, "I helped them with the rest of the wedding planning, so they said that you don't have to go to their place today."

Was this a sign that he wanted to keep me at home? I wasn't sure to be happy or worried. "Oh...alright" I spoke softly.

Wade noticed my hushed demeanour, "It's just that I invited your father and Stephanie over tonight. I thought that it would be great if they could all meet each other. I thought you might like that."

The thought of Dad and Steph coming over was so comforting. Seeing my Dad just made me feel so much better, I hadn't seen him in a while. It made me love the idea so much more especially since I've been living in a house full of Brits and finally another American would be here. It was nice to know that someone from my side was going to be here for me. "I miss Dad so much."

Wade looked a little saddened, "I could tell." He then continued helping Adele with her homework.

By the woe in his voice, it sounded like he was concerned that I was missing my Dad so much. Was Wade beginning to go back to how he used to be? It gave me a little hope. I glanced around the house and looked at what Katherine was wearing; she looked so elegant and well-designed. I stared down at what I was wearing, a cotton t shirt, jeans and sneakers – not so graceful. Harold had opened up to me and I felt like we had made a connection but with Katherine it was difficult. From the moment she saw me, she's just not liked me. I just wished that I could have one conversation with her that didn't involve me having to bite my tongue because I didn't want to say something that I might regret. I slid out of my chair, Adele and Wade both glanced up at me. "I'm just going to change into something, a bit more... graceful."

Wade and Adele exchanged similar glances. I left the two and walked upstairs to the bedroom. I looked through my closet for anything that would be alright to wear. I found this deep purple Herve Lerger belts neck dress, "Perfect" I said as I spotted it. I put it on and then swept my hair on the side and pinned into a chiffon bun. As I fixed my hair, I heard someone walk in. My heart jumped a little when I saw Wade's reflection in the mirror, standing behind me.

"Lea, why are you changing your clothes?" he asked.

"I just wanted to look a little more polished" I said, "It's a little intimidating when your mother in law is walking around your house in Chanel."

Wade rolled his eyes, "That's because she thinks she's at Buckingham Palace!"

I shrug my shoulders.

He walked toward the door as he was about to leave, "You don't need to change for her. Not for anyone." I think you look beautiful no matter what you have on."

...

I ran downstairs in excitement after I saw Dad's car pull up onto our driveway from the bedroom window. I had changed back into my t shirt and jeans and my hair was down. As I came down Wade glanced at me and gave an approving nod at my appearance. I smiled at him and then went to open the door. "Dad!" I cried after seeing him and Stephanie walking toward the front door.

"How's my baby girl?" he asked with a large grin on his face. I hugged him so tightly, his arms grappled my body. "It's so good to see you, darling."

I really missed my Dad, just with everything that was happening I missed having him there for support. I closed my eyes tightly hoping to restrain any pathetic tears. "It's good to see you, Daddy."

I broke out of his hug and kind hearted Stephanie by his side, "I've missed you too, Steph."

She gave me a quick cuddle, "I've missed you too. Should we be scared of the in-laws?"

"I think you two will do fine" I said winking at her.

Dad walked inside and Wade was standing by, "Wade!" he cried as he shook his hand.

Wade shook his hand firmly, "Thank you for coming, Sir." Wade's eyes then moved to Steph. "You look lovely, Stephanie."

"Thank you Wade" she said, "It's been a while."

Harold and Katherine were sitting on the couch, they both stood up as Dad and Stephanie walked toward them. "This is my Dad, Paul and this is his girlfriend Stephanie" I introduced to them.

Wade stepped in, "This is my mother and father, Katherine and Harold."

Dad put his hand out to Harold, "It's a great pleasure to meet you; you've raised quite a man."

Harold chuckled as he shook Dad's hand, "Thank you, you've got quite a beautiful and talented daughter."

Katherine stared at Stephanie, her eyes moving from top to bottom. "Girlfriend? Is that what you said, Lea?" she said bitterly, "So you're not Lea's _biological_ mother."

I couldn't believe how rude Katherine was to Stephanie. But Steph took it with such grace, "No, I'm not her biological mother but I wish I could have been. I'd be honoured to say that Lea is my own."

Katherine sneered and sat back down. Stephanie gave me a look like, 'Was she for real?' I took her arm and sat her down near Dad. Dad was getting a long greatly with Harold. I stood near the dining table with Adele and we let the two pairings meet. Wade came from behind and whispered in my ear, "How do you think this is going to go?"

"Maybe it'll be good" I said with intense hope.

His mouth inched closer to my ear; I could feel hot breath heating my skin as he whispered to me again, "By the way, I think you look very... graceful." He walked back toward the group and began conversing with the others.

...

**Sorry I couldn't get this up quicker, but here you go. Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews, over 400! That's incredible! Thank you to **_**therealchamps **_**for currently reading the story and leaving a review for every chapter- greatly appreciated. Special shout out to my gorgeous friend Simran, hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry to make you wait. Enjoy guys! **


	76. Chapter 76

My heart and stomach were doing backflips simultaneously as I watched him walk back to the group of adults. Adele smiled as she watched the hopeless look emerge on my face. "Mum? Are you alright?"

I kneeled down next to her, "Never better." She obviously could see what was going on, she left me to go sit with Stephanie. She cuddled Adele tightly and picked her up to sit on her lap. The two were conversing over the latest Dora the Explorer episode while Katherine rolled her eyes at them. I shook my head and walked back toward the group where I overheard Dad, Harold, Peter and Wade talking about the current American Football situation on one side of the living room; well I presume that's what it was about. Molly and Stephanie were talking with each other on the other side, just as they would normally anytime they met but Katherine was of course making the two restrain from throwing something hard on her head. "So finally after years of wretched relationships you finally found Lea's father."

Stephanie sighed; she was exhausted of the disapproving and insignificant stings that Katherine was darting at her. "Yes, then I found Paul."

"How lucky is my Dad to have found her" I said butting in before Katherine could say anything else, "I'm just as lucky." Stephanie shot me a smile. I nodded to her and then to Molly, "I feel like I have two mothers."

"How nice?" mumbled Katherine as she sipped her glass of wine. She then turned to Molly, "Shouldn't dinner be done, you've been in the kitchen for hours."

I felt outraged by Katherine's way of speaking to people. I saw how Molly felt so irrelevant. "Actually, dinner is ready we were just waiting on our guests" I said.

Katherine sent a cruel glare at Stephanie, which she had no idea how to respond. "Well I think _your_ guests have kept us waiting long enough" spoke Katherine still not keeping her eyes off Stephanie.

"I'll go set the table" said Molly as she stood up. Stephanie followed after her.

"I'll come and help you." Stephanie placed Adele who had been sitting with us on the couch, in between me and Katherine. I really couldn't take another second of being near her and wanted to see that Molly and Stephanie weren't too hurt by my mother in law's remarks.

"I'm going to help them, please excuse me" I spoke as I stood to leave. Katherine had her eyes set on Adele.

"Come sit with Grandma, darling" she spoke sweetly. Adele sulked and shook her head. She left Katherine and followed behind me. I felt her tug at my shirt. I turned around and saw the disappointed look on her face. I could understand how she felt because I was feeling the same disappointment. I really didn't want how my relationship with Katherine to affect my daughter's relationship with her biological grandmother. Normally I would have told her to go back and try to bond with her because I did know that Katherine did love Adele genuinely. But from seeing Katherine's behaviour toward people that I and my daughter both loved be so disrespectful, I was fine with letting her not want to be around her grandmother tonight.

I placed my fingers under her chin, tilted her head up and smiled, "Hey, do you want to help me set the table while Molly and Stephanie heat up the food for us?"

Adele nodded slowly. I glanced back at Katherine who was watching us from a far and didn't give it a second thought before grabbing my daughter's hand and taking her toward her toward the kitchen.

…..

I walked over to Wade, who unlike me was having a very enjoyable time tonight. All of the men were getting along fine as the stood outside. Harold and Wade weren't talking to each other abundantly but still Dad couldn't tell that they two actually had a very strained relationship. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and looked to be very happy. I interrupted the group and stood close to Wade. The men all turned their attention to me. Harold grinned, "Your father is quite a character."

I could tell that all of them had consumed quite some alcohol from the collective smell that surrounded them. I chuckled lightly, "Never a dull moment with him around."

Dad smiled, "Well I try my best."

Wade placed his arm around the small of my back, "Is everything alright?" It looked as if his green eyes were adjusting their focus on me as he moved closer.

"I just wanted to let you know that dinner was ready" I spoke in his ear.

He nodded, "Just give us 10 minutes; we'll be there soon _my Lea_." I grinned upon hearing the last two words; he hadn't said that to me in ages. My cheeks were rosy and it wasn't because of the frosted cold night that we were having. I went back inside and saw the women and Adele hovering over the table, all waiting for the men to join us.

"Wade said they'll be 10 minutes" I said as I joined them.

Stephanie shook her head, "Men and their drinks." I had to agree with her, we could never get our partners to ever join us for dinner together without having to wait for them to finish their last drink.

Katherine rolled her eyes, "You're just going to let him tell you what to do? Dear god, don't you have any control of the house."

I let myself breath in and out before I spoke, "It's only a few minutes and they'll be here soon."

"There's a lot I need to teach you" said Katherine. I ignored her, like I really wanted to be anything like Katherine. The men finally came through and joined us at the table.

"Finally" sighed Stephanie as she spotted Dad, "You know we're hungry here as well." Dad smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. As much as seeing your Dad maul his girlfriend's face was supposed to gross me out, I found it sweet. But of course Katherine disapproved of this; I could see the sour and disgusted look on her face as she watched them. Stephanie pulled away her face turning almost as sour as Katherine's.

"I just got drunk off that kiss" she said as she put her hands to her mouth, "How much have you had to drink?"

Dad took a seat, "Just a few that Wade gave me." Wade and Dad exchanged similar grins.

Harold chuckled, "I had a few too." I couldn't help but laugh at how cute Harold looked. His hair was slightly messed and he had unbuttoned the top collar of his usually buttoned shirt. You could tell that he was enjoying himself.

Katherine shook her head and sighed, "Great, my husband is drunk".

"That's alright, after he has something to eat he'll be better" I said giving Harold a wink. Harold smiled back. Katherine sneered at the two of us.

Everyone began taking food out and started eating. Wade, who was sitting at the head of the table, held up a bottle of beer. "I just wanted to say something…" he spoke loudly as he tried to get everyone's attention. Everyone put down their forks and knives and listened.

"I just wanted to say thank you to my parents for coming here to visit me and my family. We are very pleased to have you here" Wade said as he looked at Katherine and Harold. "I'm very happy that you are here with me."

Katherine looked at him proudly while Harold looked somewhat saddened. Wade then turned Dad and Stephanie. "I want to thank _my_ in laws Paul and Stephanie for coming tonight and having this inaugural meeting of my parents. I'm very proud to have you two as in laws."

"We're proud to have you as our son in law" spoke Dad, Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"I also want to thank Molly for cooking this delicious food and Peter for… just being here" Wade laughed. "But you two have given me so much support over the years, almost like well… being my parents away from home."

Molly eyes glossed, "That's alright dear." I noticed Katherine freeze up after hearing Wade's last statement.

She raised her glass of wine, "Cheers then, dear." She wanted this toast and dinner to be over already.

"Wait" spoke Wade as he shot her a glare. Katherine rolled her eyes, she knew that her son had one too many drinks and was simply slurring along.

Wade looked down the table at me, "I just want to tell my wife that I love her." Everyone stared down at me in unison as they felt touched by what he had said, except Katherine of course. "I'm crazy in love with her and I always will be until I die" he spoke.

How long I'd been waiting to just hear him say that. I tried to restrain from myself from any pathetic tears, "I love you too."

We became lost in each other before Wade spoke again, "By the way, my daughter is much smarter than I am. She's beaten her Dad in every intelligence test I think I could be given" Adele giggled as Wade sent her a wink.

….

Dinner had ended and after a few more drinks, Dad and Stephanie decided on leaving. Dad shook Harold's hand profusely, "It was very nice to finally meet you, Harold. Tell Wade to bring you over one day."

"Sounds marvellous Paul" said Harold as he stumbled through. Katherine was feeling utterly embarrassed of Harold. I grabbed hold of his arm to stabilise him. Harold glanced at me and smiled, "Katherine? Is that you? You look prettier than usual." Everyone howled in laughter, even Wade found it funny.

"HAROLD!" Katherine scolded.

"It's me, Lea" I said, "I think you've got to get your glasses cleaned."

Harold blushed, "Oh I'm sorry Lea. I thought I wasn't wearing any glasses."

"I think he should get to bed" said Stephanie. She then glanced at her own stumbling partner, "I think your father needs to go to bed too."

I could agree with that I turned around and saw Peter crashed on the couch. "Thank you so much for coming, it really meant a lot to me" I said to Stephanie who was holding up Dad.

"We love you, gorgeous" she said as they left to sit in their car. I gave Dad a kiss on the cheek as he poked his head out the window.

"Bye Dad." He smiled and waved in my direction. I felt a little sad to see them go. When I turned around I had to go back to having my horrible mother in law thrown down my throat. She was probably going to go wild at me about how my family were not good enough for her. As I watched them drive away I lowered my head and spun around to walk back inside the house. But before I could I met with my husband standing right in front of me.

He gazed at me as he rubbed his hands against my arms then rubbed my jaw with his fingertips. "Lea… I…" he spoke. I listened intently waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry for how I've behaved the last couple of days, I've put you through hell" he spoke as he moved the strands away from my face. "I'm really sorry. I've acted like an absolute idiot." He placed his hands in mine and pulled me into his warm embrace. It felt so good to be in his loving arms again. I felt him resting his chin on the top of my head.

"It's alright Wade, I get that you were upset at Randy and you wanted some space. I should have understood that" I spoke.

Wade grabbed hold of my shoulders and pulled away from me, "That didn't give me any right to speak or act the way I did. I just get very crazy sometimes."

"It's alright to go a little crazy."

"No matter what I do, don't ever think that I don't love you. I will always love you Lea" he said as he held on to my hands tightly.

I gazed up at his gentle face. "I never doubted you."

He smiled that signature smile that he would do, that had my heart melted. His hands were planted on the small of my back where he pulled me closer toward him. His arms grew tighter around me and my hands were placed on his chest. I felt his lips crash against mine as I closed my eyes. The cold winds were blowing and the frost was freezing my skin but the weather was completely forgotten as the two of us reconnected.


	77. Chapter 77

I felt the warmth of Wade's kiss planting on my forehead, my eyes opened up to see him watching me sleep. "Morning."

I snuggled closer to him, my cheek coming in contact with his chest as I nestled myself closer. He wrapped his large, muscled arm around my body, caressing me in to an embrace as he leaned his jaw against the top of my head. "Feels good to be in your arms again" I spoke.

He kissed the top of my head, "It feels good to have you in my arms." We were both silent before he spoke again. "I've just been thinking and I was wondering if you felt ready to try for a baby again?"

My eyes widened at the idea and I sat up to look at him. "You want to try again?"

Wade pulled a strand of my hair behind my ear as he smiled at me, "Only if you're ready."

I was happy that Wade and I were close again and that he was being so gentle with me, I felt this frustration that I would disappoint him again. My eyes lowered as I thought about it.

Wade could obviously see that I wasn't ready. "There's no pressure Lea, I just want you to think about it."

I smiled at him nervously as I nodded. He gently kissed my cheek and then got up and started getting ready. I stayed sitting in bed and watched him.

The truth was that I wasn't ready and I felt really angry at myself that I felt that way. I guess it was because the biggest dream I could have was to have a child and knowing that it would be with Wade was incredible. He was perfect in every way and I felt just as perfect knowing that he loved me so much and now we were married. It was now time to start our family and the only thing holding us back was me. "Um… Wade" I called out to him.

He came back from the bathroom and stared at me, waiting for a response.

"I'm ready to try and have a baby with you" I spoke bravely.

Wade walked toward me and he sat himself on the bed. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I really want to have a baby with you and I want Adele to have a sibling to love."

He took hold of my hand and placed in between a hold of his own hands. "I mean I love Adele she means everything to me, but having a child that is _ours_ would be unbelievable."

I grinned as I imagined a little baby that shared both our genes and traits. I hoped that it would have Wade's beautiful features and my personality. "We've been married for a while now and I think we should start our family together. If it doesn't happen straight away for us then… we can keep trying."

Wade beamed as he gazed at me, "I'm really proud to hear you say that. We're in this together now."

I nodded again feeling slightly more fearless than before. He raised my hand toward his mouth and kissed it lovingly before placing it back in my lap. "So what are your plans for today?" I asked him as he stood up.

"My parents have actually left us" he said.

Katherine was gone? "They've gone back to England?" I asked, trying to hide my joy.

Wade shook his head, "No they've gone to Miami, to the villa for a few days."

My hopes were shattered. "Oh…"

"I'm going to work in an hour and then tonight I thought that maybe we could go out for a date?" he said coyly.

"A date?" I repeated.

He kissed me briskly on the lips, "Get Peter to drop you at work. I'll pick you up at 6."

I felt confused but at the same time very excited. We hadn't done anything remotely romantic since our honeymoon with our fights and then in laws staying with us. I was really excited to see what was going to happen.

…..

For some weird reason the gallery was clustered with people, I was surprised at why today everyone decided to look at my art. "This is crazy" said Layla as she passed by me. The both of us were busy with clients who were interested in buying certain pieces. I had to say it was quite humbling and overwhelming.

I had finished with a client when Layla approached me, "You have a pretty friend here to see you."

I looked behind her to see who it was, "Natalya!" The blonde haired Canadian beauty paced her way toward us.

She gave a loving glance to Layla, "Thank you Layla for those kind words, I'll pay you later." Natalya winked at Layla and Layla chuckled before leaving us alone. Natalya then turned her attention to me, "It's nice to see you Lea! I can see that the gallery is booming today."

"Yeah…it's weird we've been getting busy all day. Layla and I are actually exhausted" I said, "How have you been?"

She grinned happily, "Well I've been good. I've actually grown a little… older."

I looked at her baffled at what she was saying and then it hit me. "It's your birthday!" I yelled.

Natalya nodded, "It is!"

"Happy Birthday" I said as I gave her a friendly embrace.

"Thank you" she said as she pulled a bright pink piece of paper from her handbag, "I'm actually here to invite you my darling, over tonight to celebrate."

I suddenly remembered that I already had plans with my husband and after how Wade had reacted to going to the last outing that Natalya's boyfriend was at, I wasn't sure if he'd want to step one foot into Randy's home. Natalya noticed that I didn't look very confident in going.

"I know Randy and Wade aren't really on the best terms but I love you and Wade, I'd really love it if you guys came" she pleaded, "Are you and Wade still in a battle?"

I smiled, "Actually we've gotten back to normal and things are good again."

"That's great, Lea!" she exclaimed, "I told you that he would come back around."

I nodded, "You did. His parents are in Miami for the time being so he's going to take me out on a date. Tonight."

Natalya looked a little upset, but she put up a smiling front. "I'm glad that you and Wade are being so cute and romantic. That's what we all love about you. Anyway, I totally understand if you guys don't come to the party. I understand if Wade doesn't want to come too."

Guilt flowed through me as I looked at her. I loved Natalya to bits. She had been there for me and I wanted to be there for her. "I really want to celebrate your birthday with you; you're one of my best friends. Maybe Wade and I can come around later?"

"That would be great" she said ecstatically, "Come whenever you can." She looked so happy when I said that I would try to make it. Of course it was easier said than done.

I tried to change the subject of me and Wade. "Do you know what Randy has bought you?" I asked slyly.

She giggled, her cheeks blushing as his name came up. "I don't know yet… he hasn't said anything to me."

"I'm sure he's going to spoil you" I said.

"He made me breakfast this morning before he went to work and called in sick for me at the medical centre" she said.

"I was wondering why I was seeing you in the middle of the day" I joked, "You work so hard Nattie; it's good that he called in for you."

She grinned, "He is a very good boyfriend." Her eyes moved to her watch, "Speaking of him, he should be finishing work soon so I think I might go home and start setting up for the party. I hope to see you guys later after you and your husband have had your little date."

I hoped that we would see her later too. "Thank you for the invitation" I said as I held onto the pink piece of paper, "Enjoy your birthday." I gave her another hug and then she waved me goodbye. I watched as before she left she wandered over to Layla to give her a piece of pink paper as well. Layla nodded to her to say that she was going to be there.

….

"Do you think Wade will want to go to the party?" asked Layla as we begun closing up.

I shook my head as I sat at my desk, "Definitely not. He wouldn't come with me to Phil and Adele's place because Randy was there. I doubt he'll want to go to Randy's house."

"Well their little disagreement was a while ago, don't you think he's gotten over it?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"He's a really stubborn man, Lay" I said, "But I do want to be there for Natalya's birthday."

"I hope you do come because I'll be there" she said as she got off her chair, "Natalya promised me lots of good looking men so that was my incentive to go."

I grinned at her as I watched her grab her bag and leave. I went back to typing out the balance sheets on my computer. Minutes passed as I was close to finishing.

"Ahem…" voiced a male as he cleared his throat. I glanced up and grinned upon seeing my husband standing in front of me with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. This smirk was plastered on his face.

"Roses" I said as I stood out of my chair and approached him, "They're lovely. Thank you."

He handed the bouquet to me, "I just picked them up after I left from work."

"Well thank you again" I said holding onto the bouquet tenderly.

"That's alright" he said as he stared at me, "Anything to make you happy." My cheeks blushed and I had to lower my gaze. Wade smirked again as he watched me turn wary at him.

I went to go put the roses into a vase, if I could find one. "I just have to lock up and then we can go" I said from the other room.

"I'll wait for you outside then" he called out before leaving. I finally found a vase that was sitting in one of the store rooms and placed the roses in them and then placed the vase on my desk. As I stared at them it made me realise how blessed I was to have a husband like Wade who would do little things like buy me flowers or take me on dates just to see me happy. I grasped how all my past relationships with men were next to nothing compared to what I had now and while we had our bouts we would always love each other. I watched him while he stood outside waiting for me, his large hands in his jacket pockets because of the cold, rainy weather. I rushed to get my coat and bag and locked up the gallery, putting on the alarm code before turning around to see him smiling at me. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and walked alongside of him. He took one hand out of his pocket and grabbed onto my hand. I felt him intertwine his fingers with mine, I looked up at him and he was grinning back. It really did feel like a date. I spotted his car and he led us toward it. Once we sat in the warm car, I felt much at ease. I noticed that it began to slowly sprinkle of rain on the windscreen. Wade started the car, his Stone Roses CD was booming loudly. He blushed as he turned the volume down.

I chuckled, "Someone was having a karaoke session in the car."

Wade smirked; he couldn't keep a straight face. "I was," he said guiltily.

"It's alright" I said as I lay back in the seat. "Where are we going?" My stomach was rumbling for food, I had starved myself all day because knowing Wade he was going to take me to some fancy restaurant that I could indulge in.

"I was thinking about going to the cinemas" he suggested.

"You mean, go to watch a film?" I said surprised.

He noticed the astonishment in my voice. "If you wanted to…" he said starting to doubt the idea.

"No" I said, worried that I might have offended him. "I'd love to go with you."

Wade grinned and then started driving. This was _differen_t. Wade never seemed like the movie and dinner type, but I liked this change.

….

Once we got to the cinema we stood in front of a television screen which displayed the various movie titles that would be showing. I knew immediately that this was going to be the most difficult part of the entire date. "What would you like to watch?" he asked as he looked at me.

I thought to make this easy on myself. "Up to you" I said.

Wade stared at the screen and then back to me, "Ladies choice."

I sighed, "How about we watch something with some romance to it, since this is a date."

None of the romantic movies were to Wade's liking. "I don't really like that Zac Efron character."

"How about The Hunger Games?" I asked him, "I heard that it's very good."

He had another sour look, "I heard that it's just like Twilight and I definitely don't want to see that."

I sighed, "Well let's just line up and you can tell the cashier what you'd like to watch" I said as I moved toward the long line of people waiting to buy a movie ticket. Wade followed after me and we lined up together.

It was our turn to talk to the cashier, it was teenage boy. He looked at us and smiled friendlily, "How can I help you?" I smiled back to him and just let Wade speak.

"Can I please have two adult tickets to see Titanic in 3D?" Wade asked him. I looked up at him and beamed, he gave me a wink. Titanic was one of my favourite movies.

"Sure" said the boy, "Would you like some drinks and popcorn?"

Wade nodded, "Yes, I'd like one medium popcorn and a large coke." He gave the cashier the money and handed me the food. I launched my hand straight into the popcorn, I was very hungry. Wade chuckled as he watched me, "Slow down there little lady."

"I'm sorry, but I'm starving" I said looking up to him. He shook his head and smiled as he grabbed the tickets and 3D glasses.

We took our seats and by the speed I was eating at, there was probably going to be no popcorn by the time the actual movie would start. I laid back in my seat after sipping the iced cold coke and placed it in the cup holder between us then put my feet up. I glanced at Wade, who took a sip of the coke, "I haven't seen this movie in a long time."

"Don't you just love it?" I said, "I used to cry all over it all the time."

Wade laughed at me, "It's only a movie Lea. You wouldn't catch me crying."

"You're just heartless" I sighed as I enjoyed some more popcorn.

He smirked, "I'm just being realistic."

"Well what if it was you and I on that boat and we hit the iceberg and then what?" I asked him stubbornly.

Wade kissed my lips briskly as he pulled away; I tried to catch my breath. "I'd want to that before I tried everything I could to save you and I _would _save you." he said.

I grinned, "Nice answer."

He placed his arm over my shoulder and I huddled myself close to him as the movie started. I giggled at him as he wore his glasses, funnily enough glassed suited him.

"You know you really look like your Dad" I said as I stared at him.

Wade huffed, "Just watch the movie." I smirked and my eyes were then glued to the large screen in front of us.

…

After the movie, Wade drove us toward this familiar restaurant; it was the Italian place that Randy and I used to go to before when we were younger. It made me remember Natalya's birthday party. "Is everything alright?" Wade waved his hand in front of my face, "You look a little lost. Was the movie too much for you?"

"No… I was just day dreaming" I lied.

"Well, while you were day dreaming I ordered us a pizza. You know I'm a little hungry since someone hogged all the popcorn" he said as he shook his head.

I giggled guiltily, "I said that I was hungry."

"Right…" he nodded.

"I hope Adele is home" I said him, "You know she's been having problems sleeping all week." I was worried about my daughter. She'd been not sleeping properly and staying up because of having her grandparents over and wanting her to spend time with them all the time.

"I'm sure she's feeling a lot better now" he said. Remembering that the reason his daughter wasn't sleeping was because she told him that she was worried about her parent's relationship. "She should be sleeping peacefully" he said as he looked at his watch.

I sighed "I hope so…"

The pizza was served on our table and Wade began digging in while I watched him. I wasn't feeling very hungry. I pondered on whether to ask about Natalya's party and if we could go.

"So how was your day today?" Wade asked as he munched on his pizza slice.

"What?" I laughed.

"I was just wondering how your day was today?" he said after he swallowed his food. "What happened?"

"Um… today we were really busy with clients, it was weird" I explained. "I was really overwhelmed."

"People must have all heard about how amazing you are."

I smiled, "I suppose so… how was your day? How is everyone at the office?"

Wade sighed loudly, "Oh you know, everything is same as always. Drew is enjoying being put on secretary duties for me while Rosa is on holiday."

"DREW IS YOUR SERCRETARY!" I exclaimed after dying from laughter. The image in my head was priceless.

Wade smirked, "It's his punishment… for now."

"Oh god, I can't even imagine this" I said, still chuckling about it.

"Phillip came in today, Adele told him that she needed him out of the house because she had to do some stuff for the wedding so he came in to work – which I can't say that I was too upset over. I loved having him there even if it was for a day" said Wade.

I would definitely say that there was this weird bromance between my husband and Adele's fiancé. "I bet you did."

"Natalya came in as well" he spoke. I listened on to what he would say next. "She threw this pink piece of paper in Phillip's face. I'm not too sure what that was about" he continued.

I finally grew brave to speak. "It's Natalya's birthday. She's having a party tonight…she came by the gallery today to give us our invitation."

Wade was surprised to know that it was her birthday. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had a date with my husband" I said to him honestly.

"Was she upset?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "She wanted us to go, but she was still understandable."

Wade could tell that I was feeling a little upset in missing the party and our friends, "Do you want to go?"

Was this a trick question? "I would like to but if you don't want to, then that's alright. I know you don't want to see Randy and I don't blame you."

"You're right" he said finishing off his pizza, "I don't ever want to see that waste of skin. I hate him." I figured as much as I grabbed my handbag after Wade called to the waiter for the bill.

Wade stared at his watch. "I think we can swing by there, if you're up for it."

My eyes widened as I gasped from excitement, "Really?"

He nodded, "It's not going to be the most fun seeing Randy, but Natalya is a good friend to us and we should see her on her birthday." The waiter had returned with the bill and after Wade checked it, he went up to the cashier to pay for it. I couldn't believe it. He wanted to go to the party, we were going. This proved to me that my husband was definitely back to his old self.

Wade returned and I grabbed onto his arm tightly, "I love you, this date has been amazing." I planted a kiss on his lips and then placed my hand in his.

"I love you too" he said as we got into the car.

…..

Natalya was dressed in her signature colour of pink as she approached John and Alex.

"Happy Birthday Nat" said John as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you" she said as she gleamed back. She turned to Alex, "How are you feeling?" Natalya gazed down at Alex's stomach; of course there was nothing much there.

Alex lightly touched her tummy, "I'm feeling really good. Just taking this baby one step at a time."

John smiled at her, "Baby steps."

Natalya grinned at John's play on words, "Well if you guys have any questions or need any help at all then please give me a call."

"We will" said Alex, "Thank you Nattie, for all your help."

"She's a wonderful lady" voiced a deep opinion from behind them. Randy came from behind and wrapped his arms around Natalya affectionately, kissing her neck lightly.

"Why hello there Randy" she giggled.

"Are you having a good birthday?" he asked his girlfriend.

She nodded, "Definitely the best party, I've ever had."

"I'm glad" he said.

"Great job with all the pink Randy" said John.

"Hey, my lady loves pink and that's what she'll get" he said as he gazed back at her. The Canadian blushed as she felt his blue eyed stare. Alex chimed in excitement as she spotted someone walk into the house.

"It's Lea!" exclaimed Natalya as she ran toward the door.

"Wade came up with her" whispered John to Randy.

Randy sighed, "I'm going to see how the other people are doing." He left the group and went toward the kitchen.

Natalya beamed as she saw me and Wade walk inside hand in hand. "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

She was so excited it was quite overwhelming and cute at the same time. "Happy birthday beautiful" I said as I gave her a cuddle.

Wade gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Birthday Natalya."

"Thanks you guys, I'm really happy to have you guys here" she said again.

"That's alright, anything for our favourite doctor" I said. Wade nodded. She spun around and led us to the living room which was filled of many people. The room was filled with pink balloons and streamers and you guessed it, a pink cake! We spotted Adele and Phil sitting together and Wade literally pulled me in their direction. I guess he was feeling a little uncomfortable here, being that Randy was here even though we hadn't seen him yet. Wade just wanted to be with people he liked and no one came closer than his buddy Phil. Adele glanced up and grinned at the sight of us, she punched Phil in the arm to get his attention.

I gave Adele a kiss on her cheek, "How are you?"

"I'm just fantastic" she said as she raised her glass of wine.

Phil smiled sarcastically, "Yeah, she's just been a real trip." The wedding planning had been taking a toll on the couple, I could see.

I patted his shoulder, "Don't worry once you'll get to your wedding day. It'll all be worth it."

"I hope so… I mean look at her! I've got her drinking her pain away and I'm straightedge!" exclaimed Phil.

Wade chuckled, "You two will be alright."

"We are thanks to you Wade, where would we be without your help" said Adele, "Seriously Lea, your husband is a saviour."

I kissed his cheek, "Aw. He's perfect isn't he?"

"I hate to say it, but I even think so" joked Phil, "He helped us a lot with the wedding planning. Even Sheamo!"

Wade bellowed out a laugh, "Well… with Sheamus that was more a friend to friend thing."

I suddenly scanned the room for the red haired Irishman, "Is Sheamus here?"

Adele nodded, "My brother should be around here somewhere."

I wanted to see how he was. "I'm just going to say hi to everyone else" I said to Wade.

He smiled, "Go ahead." Wade looked much happier to be with Adele and Phil. I moved through the room and outside.

"Lea!" I heard a female shriek that sounded British. "Lea!" she repeated.

I was met with my friend Layla, who looked to be enjoying herself. This intoxicated look n her big brown eyes as she stared at me. "Hello Lay."

"I'm so glad to see you, did Wade come as well?" she asked.

I grinned, "He did… He's inside."

"Yay I can finally meet this hubby of yours. I have someone for you to meet as well" she said excited.

"You're here with someone?" I asked. Finally my loyal assistant had found someone!

She nodded bashfully, "He's like the most decent guy I've ever met. He's a little different to the normal type that I go for, but I like him."

"Lead me to him then!" I said. She gripped my wrist and pulled me through to where I glanced to see a familiar person. His back was turned to me as he sat down on the chair with a beer in his hand.

"That's him" whispered Layla in my ear.

"Hi… Sheamus" I said standing behind him.

He turned around, getting off his chair with a look of surprise was on his face, "Hi."

"You know each other?" said Layla as she stood between us.

I nodded, "Of course, he's Adele's brother."

Layla looked at him with astonishment, "Really? Because you two don't look like each other at all!"

I couldn't help but smirk at Layla.

"Trust me, we're related" said Sheamus to her. He took her hand and led her toward the seat; it was obvious that she was just a little bit tipsy. "I think I gave you a little too much for you to handle."

"I can handle you" she spoke back as she snuggled herself in the chair. Sheamus took off his coat and gave it to her to use as a blanket. I watched them sweetly, they looked nice together.

Sheamus turned back and looked at me, but it wasn't so much a sweet look it was more of an annoyed glare. I couldn't understand why, I just ignored it.

"I was just looking for you. I see you've taken a liking to my friend" I joked with him.

"Hmm" he simply murmured. I couldn't understand why he wasn't talking to me as we normally did. Had I done something to anger him? His eyes then looked up and a smile came over his face, "What's the crack, Fella?" Sheamus put his hand out to shake Wade's hand.

"Evening Sheamus" said Wade after he shook the Irishman's hand. He stood himself by my side, "How's the party been?"

Sheamus turned back to look at Layla who was smiling up at us, "It's been alright."

Wade grinned as he looked at the English woman, "I bet it's been alright for you."

"That's my assistant, Layla" I said, "From the art gallery."

Wade chuckled as he put his hand out to her, "Nice to finally meet my fellow country woman. I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to finally meet you too" said Layla beaming, "How was your evening spent with your wife?"

Wade turned to look at me, "We had a very nice evening together."

Sheamus smiled, "It's nice to see you and your lass are happy together." Sheamus sounded almost bitter.

"We've always been happy together" I said as I linked my arm with Wade's.

Sheamus smirked, "I'm sure you two are. Excuse me; I'm just going to get Layla some water."

Wade and I watched the Irishman walk away. I just couldn't comprehend his change of attitude. Maybe the stress of the wedding was getting to him too. The cold was unbearable but Wade wrapped me in his large arms to keep me warm. I didn't want to leave Layla on her own. "Unlucky guy" said Wade as he looked back at Sheamus.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him.

"When I went over to their place, he was telling me about how he had fallen in love with a woman here. He told me that her husband wasn't making her happy and that he hoped that she would feel the same way about him but she went back to her husband" explained Wade. "He really loves her. That husband must be a prick."

I sighed feeling sympathetic and relatable toward Sheamus. "I feel bad for him. I know what it's like to have someone you love reject you."

We saw Sheamus return with some water for Layla. Wade kissed my cheek, "Let's get you inside and enjoy this party" he whispered in my ear.

I nodded to him happily, "I actually want one of those pink drinks that everyone was drinking." I took my husband's hand and we went back inside.

**LONG CHAPTER IS LONG! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you lovely ladies. **


	78. Chapter 78

We walked back inside from the cold night and back into the warm home. I walked toward the bar where there was this man serving this pink cocktails.

Wade looked a bit sour, "Are you sure you want one?"

I grabbed the drink from the bartender and took a sip. There was a lot of pink guava and a lot of vodka. "Hey, if we want a baby then I think I need all the help we can get."

Wade smirked, "We definitely don't need help having sex."

I laughed as I slapped his chest, "You cocky bastard."

He grinned as he placed his hand against my cheek, his mouth moving toward mine. He kissed me again, this time it felt very racy. I felt his large hands search around my waist and hips. I pulled away as I remembered that we were very much in public and if things kept going, I'm sure Natalya would have asked us to take it to our own bedroom. I skulled the rest of my drink and then wrapped my arms around his neck, "Do you want to head home… maybe start making some babies?"

Wade's green eyes were enthralled with delight as he beamed. He took my hand and we walked toward the front of the house. We were about to walk out the door when Natalya entered, "How's it going guys?"

We both grinned at her. We thought how bad it would look if we left so quickly after we had just got there. We looked at each other and mutually decided to maintain our sexual desires and stay a little longer. "We just wanted to get some fresh air" lied Wade, "The party is going great." I nodded in agreement.

She turned to Wade, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Randy. I know it's none of my business but I feel that both you and Lea are both my close friends and I'm very grateful that you're here. I hope you know how appreciative I am."

Wade smiled at the Canadian, "I very much consider you a very close friend as well. I hope you never feel weird about you and my family. Your boyfriend on the other hand…"

Natalya nodded, "I understand. I'm glad that at least that's cleared up." She and I exchanged looks at one another, knowing that both our two partners might never be friends or even civil again.

Speaking of the devil, Randy slowly walked toward us. It was almost like he was creeping. The two males weren't showing any sort of eye contact toward the other. This was the first time that they had seen each other since the fight that they had and to say the least this was very awkward. "Hey Nat, everyone's waiting for you" spoke Randy quietly as he closed in toward his girlfriend.

"Yay! Cake!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. Wade and I just smiled at her kindly as we watched her become excited. It was nothing but sweet.

Randy's hand circled her wrist and he led her toward the living room. Natalya turned back to look at us and signalled us to return with her. I looked up at Wade and it was inevitable that he had an angered scowl on his face after he had seen Randy. It was as if you could see his blood boiling under his skin. "Do you want to go?" I asked him, thinking that maybe now that he had seen his arch nemesis that he would want to leave now more than ever.

His eyes then lowered to look at me and he suddenly shook his head, "No we can stay for cake."

I felt really proud of him; I was already assuming that we would be going home now. We joined with the rest of Natalya's guests. Natalya was just swarmed in the glee that so many people were there for her which was nice because she was Canadian. She did miss home. Randy stood by her side, the couple looking every bit as happy together. Randy kept pecking her lips and telling her how much he loved her and how she looked beautiful. He lit up her candles and everyone began singing Happy Birthday to her. I scanned around the room and spotted John and Alex standing together. John had his hand planted on Alex's stomach I assumed that she was keeping the baby. John must have been so happy. I hoped that I could make I really wanted to have a baby for Wade and I to have.

Natalya blew out her candles and everyone clapped and cheered. Randy planted a kiss on her lips. Natalya gleamed as she kissed him back. After the cake was cut and Adele and I had eaten half our weight of the delicious dessert. I went to throw our paper plates away.

"Hey Lea" said an almost remorseful voice. I spun around and saw Randy; he had a small one sided smile on his face.

I smiled back, "Hello Randy. You threw a very nice party for Natalya."

He shrug his shoulders, "Well, I just wanted to see her happy." Randy and Natalya looked very stable and in love. I was very happy for them and was pleased to see them together for so long.

"She looks very happy."

"It's good to see you- it seems like a lifetime ago since we actually spoke" he said, "I feel like we're kind of separated as friends."

I wanted to just shake him repeatedly and scream at him for having that stupid fight with Wade but I thought not to bring any of that stuff for Natalya's sake. She didn't deserve any trouble today. I sighed, "Just… a lot of things have changed."

He nodded, "I understand. But just because I don't like your husband doesn't mean I don't love you and your daughter. You know I already think of her like my niece."

I smiled as I thought of Adele, "I think she likes you a little more than her uncle." Adele had always shown to have a crush on Randy.

Randy turned around and watched Wade, John and Phil outside talking, then turned back to me. "We've just been best friends for so long; I don't want us to be strangers."

"We're not strangers" I said as I placed my hand onto his shoulder, "You're still my friend, it's just obviously a little hard when your husband is not very keen on you."

He nodded, "I just wanted to talk to you and make sure that you and I were okay."

"We'll talk about this another time" I said to him. I glanced at Natalya who was dancing with a group of her friends. "Just enjoy your girlfriend's birthday."

"Do you want to know what I bought her?" he said as he smiled watching Natalya dance.

I was actually really intrigued to know. "What did you get her?"

"A ticket back to Canada" he said, "She's been pretty home sick. I bought a ticket for myself but I'm not sure if she'll want me to come and see her family."

"I'm sure she would love you to go with her" I said.

He sighed, "We'll see."

….

Natalya broke from the dance floor and walked toward the group of males that were outside, "Is this a mother's meetings?" she asked as she placed her hand on her hip.

"It's a masculine meeting" said Phil.

"But you can join us" said John as he pushed her closer toward them.

"How's the wedding plans going Phil, not long to go" she said, "I spoke to Adele earlier and she looks very excited."

"Or maybe very intoxicated" laughed John.

"Excuse me gentleman but I'd like to speak with the birthday girl alone please" said Wade as he shooed the other men away. The others took their drinks and went back inside.

Natalya looked a little surprised as to what Wade wanted to talk to her about. "Is everything alright, Wade?"

Wade sighed, "Not exactly…I just need to ask you something?"

She listened on, "Sure."

"What are my wife's chances of having a child? Because I don't want her frustrating over something that she simply cannot do" he asked.

"She has just as much of a chance as anyone else" she replied, "You guys are definitely able to have a baby."

"It's just that, I talked to Lea about it and as much as she'd like to be… she feels like she's not ready. I don't want her to feel pressured but I think she needs some assistance" he said.

"I can definitely help her" she said, "Tell her to see me one day at the centre or maybe I'll organise for a day that she and I can talk."

"That would be very much appreciated, Natalya" said Wade gratefully, "Thank you."

….

"I'm actually very excited about the baby" said Alex as she touched her stomach, "It's brought John and me so much closer."

"He'll make a great Dad" said Adele.

"I'm really happy for you guys. I mean so much is happening, you're having a baby and Adele is getting married" I said as I sat in between the two women. "It's just crazy."

Phil and John joined our group. "Where's your brother?" asked Phil to Adele.

"He went to drop Layla home, she was feeling a bit ill" said Adele, "He said that we could go if we wanted."

"Is he sure?" said Phil sitting next to Adele.

She nodded, "He's a big boy."

"I'm kind of glad that Sheamus found company in Layla" I said to them.

"Me too" said Adele, "I guess because they both from the UK, that must have been what connected them."

Phil stood up, "So you want to go? We have stuff to do tomorrow."

Adele placed her hands through her hair as she got off the couch, "We do too… I shouldn't have had that many drinks."

"Don't worry I'll get you in bed" said Phil as he picked her up by her waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Adele blushed from embarrassment. I laughed at how funny and cute the two were.

"Bye Lea" said Phil as he waved at me.

"Tell Sheamus that we went home" said Adele.

I waved at the two, "Bye!"

"Ready to go home too?" John asked as he looked to his wife. Alex nodded and John grasped her hand as they waved to me as they left.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was getting pretty late and I hoped that Wade and I could go home soon too. The day had been amazing and I hoped that Natalya enjoyed her birthday. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I glanced up to see the red haired Irishman staring at me. "Is Adele still here?" he asked.

I shook my head, "They just left about 5 minutes ago. You've just missed them."

Sheamus nodded and then slowly walked away.

I stood up and followed him, "Sheamus?"

He slowly turned around looking annoyed at me. His eyebrows rose as he waited for me to speak.

"I'm sorry about that woman" I said as I put my hands in my pockets, "Wade told me that she went back with that guy. I know exactly how you feel right now, it's really low but you'll come through and find someone so much better."

Sheamus sighed lightly as a small smile came over his face, "It's really alright, Lea. Her husband isn't so bad. I just wish that I was in his place over him."

I nodded, "I know that feeling, but trust me you will get over this woman and find someone much better like I have Wade."

The Irishman looked defeated, "I don't know…"

"Maybe it'll be with Layla- she's such a beautiful and sweet lady" I said, "Plus she's from the UK like you… I mean don't you just think her accent is adorable."

"She is gorgeous and very nice, but I just need some time to get this other woman out of my head and out of my heart" he said sadly, "I don't want to drag her along for nothing."

It broke my heart that a nice guy like Sheamus could be so distraught over a woman. But love did make you feel inconsolable at times. I mean I'm a prime example here. But what could I do, this woman must have just loved her husband more. "I understand but don't get too upset over it. It's your sister's wedding in few days and she'll need you more than ever" I said trying to distract him.

He nodded, "You're right. I came here for my sister. Besides I'll be leaving to go back to Ireland soon."

"You never know maybe this woman may regret her decision and come back with you to Ireland" I suggested.

Sheamus smirked, "I doubt that very much. She seems happy with her Fella and I'm not going to mess that up. It'll be hard but I don't want to make things hard for her."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. Everything that I had endured when I had feelings for Randy and he was with Ivana was the same as how Sheamus felt now. I still remember that heartbroken and tortured feeling of rejection that I faced. The only thing I felt to do was that I wanted to support him. I pulled away from the hug and held onto his wrist, "You're a really good, decent guy and I know that you'll find someone special. Be it here or back home."

"What's going on here?" voiced Wade from behind us, Natalya was walking alongside of him.

"I was just leaving" said Sheamus as he stepped away from me. He turned to Natalya, "Hope you had a good birthday, Nattie."

"Thank you for coming, I'll see you at the wedding" she said to him.

Sheamus nodded and then shook Wade's hand, "See you later, Fella."

"When are you leaving to go back?" asked Wade.

"The day after the wedding" said Sheamus, "So I won't be here for long."

"I hope maybe you and I can hang out or something before you leave" suggested Wade. I nodded in agreement.

Sheamus smiled at Wade, "I'd like that very much."

Wade nodded, "I'll see you then." The Irishman's eyes then turned to me.

"Bye Lea."

I could still feel him hurting but I smiled in hope that he would feel better. I linked my arm with my husband's and then waved to Sheamus. "Bye."

We watched him disappear into the cold night. Wade then turned to me, "Think we should go home too."

"Thanks guys for coming again" said Natalya. "Maybe Lea you and I could go out for lunch this week." Wade looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah that would be great" I said, "Just message me when you're free and I'll be there."

Natalya gave a quick glance back to Wade, "Fantastic."

I gave her a quick cuddle, "Happy Birthday again."

"Yes, Happy Birthday Natalya" said Wade after he hugged her.

"Thanks. See you all soon" she said as she closed the front door behind us as we left. Natalya returned to her boyfriend Randy's arms where the two enjoyed the rest of the night together.


	79. Chapter 79

We arrived home from the party and I was absolutely wearied from the day. I sat on my bed and slowly took my wedges off from my tired feet while Wade went to the bathroom. I wanted to just check on our daughter and I hoped that she was sleeping because for the last few days she was having a lot of trouble and I was very concerned. I quietly inched her bedroom door open and crept inside toward her bed. I watched her fondly as she dreamt away peacefully. She looked like an angel, her cheeks were a rosy pink and her wavy, black hair was perched around her shoulders. I gently kissed her forehead and knelt down beside her. I could have stayed in her room all night just watching her. I was always grateful to have her in my life and suddenly I just felt this acceptance in my heart and my mind that if I was not to have any children in my life I was already so lucky in having Adele. A child who even when she knew that I was not her real mother always treated me like I was. "Goodnight sweetheart" I whispered inaudibly.

As I quietly left her room and then entered my own I glanced at my bed in delight, I was so tired that all I was thinking about was just the happiness I would feel once my head hit the pillow. I began taking off my coat when I felt someone circle their hand around my wrist to stop me, I immediately knew it was Wade. I felt his breath on the back of my neck. "Let me help you" he whispered in my ear, his voice becoming rough and raspy.

He pulled off my coat slickly and placed it nicely on top of a wooden chest which was close to the side of us. He placed his large hands to my hips and spun me around so we were now facing each other. My cheeks turned red from smiling and my brown eyes grew larger with delight as I stared at my husband who was completely _naked_. His lips curved as he enjoyed my overjoyed reaction. Even though I had seen him all the time, every time I did see him I always appreciated his physique. My gaze started from his perfect face, those majestic green eyes that seemed to only see me in them. I loved that broken nose of his and that cocky smirk that seemed to be permanently stamped on his face every time I looked at him. My eyes followed down to his broad shoulders and that chiselled, rugged torso. The six pack of muscles above his stomach lifting up and down as he breathed. My gaze kept lowering as I took pleasure in his hipbones and then I found his erection staring back at me, it was unbelievably huge. He glanced down and looked up at my excited return.

His hands pressed to my shoulders as he inched closer to me, "See what you do to me Lea and you haven't even got your clothes off." His loving stare had me intoxicated and I felt that my need to go to sleep had disappeared. I just wanted to make love to this beautiful man. He planted one hand on my side and then then other around my neck where he pulled my head closer to his. He fitted his mouth to mine. I reached for the muscled hardness of his shoulders and my heart was nothing but a chaotic flutter. I moaned at the touch of his tongue to my own. Wade picked me up as if I weighed nothing at all; my arms clung around his thick neck. He gently placed me on our bed then covered my body with his. He began to kiss my forehead, eyes, cheeks and then my lips. I let his tongue dominate my mouth again. Then I pulled away, he looked at me with this surprised expression. I moved my legs out from under him and sat on the bed on my knees as he slowly mimicked me. I pulled the hem of my dress up and over my head. Wade's eyes lingered over my almost naked body. While both on our knees, our lips returned. Our kisses growing more and more demanding. His fingers delved underneath my navy blue bra straps. He sleekly pulled them off my shoulders and down my arms; he then unclipped the back cleanly. His hands returned to my small shoulders as he pushed me down gently, my back meeting the duvet. Wade's body returned to cover me as he left hard kisses on the crook of my neck. I moaned with pleasure at the feel of his lips to my skin. I moved my arms through my bra straps and pulled it off, my breasts propping up with a bounce. I blushed as I saw his wicked reaction.

Wade smirked as he watched them, "You have the best breasts." He cupped one and then kissed it affectionately as he did the same with the other.

His lips trailed down my stomach lovingly, then that smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed onto my black cotton undies. _Of course I didn't wear matching undergarments today but hey, oh well. _

Wade got of the bed and his longs arms stretched out to my hips bones where he yanked my underwear down my legs and placed them on the carpet below. He then placed his arms at either side of my head and searched my naked body, his gaze starting from my face to my feet. "Beautiful" he whispered, "I married the most beautiful woman in the world."

I felt my heart pound into my stomach at his words. His face was inches from mine. I then felt him enter me, he did it swiftly. I moaned at the touch. Wade kissed me rough and then began to move his hips. He would withdraw slowly and then thrust into me again. He kissed my neck, sucking on my skin hard. He could hear the moans that were coming from me. I wanted more. He wanted more as well and began to thrust vigorously. I grabbed the duvet underneath me and twisted it in my fists. The pleasure and gratification was incredible. I felt myself about to climax. I opened my eyes and looked out to my husband to just hold on a little longer. I could feel the warmth spreading; it built in my middle and then a sudden spasm. It released through my body, I felt frail and warm. Wade fastened at his own release as he expelled his seed inside me, this sheen of sweat on his face. He let himself out of me. His breath was hasty as he fell to my side. His usually slick hair was now messy and damp as it fell around his face. I looked over at what was our bed; the duvet was on one side while the sheets looked ravaged. Wade pulled me up next to him and cradled me in his muscled arms. I snuggled up close to him. He then reached down and grabbed the duvet and covered us, while he were both hot now it was still freezing outside. I kissed Wade's shoulder as I nestled myself onto his chest. He stroked my cheek with his fingers, "It's been a while."

I nodded, "But it was amazing." My cheeks blushed from seeing the smirk on his face.

"I enjoyed it just as much" he said proudly, "I just had to have my way with you tonight, you were torturing me with the way you look."

"I was?" I asked. Honestly? I was his wife. I was his now, I didn't think that I could torture him. I didn't think I would even have that way with him. He's the perfectly gorgeous one, not me.

"Of course" he said, "Even sometimes when I see you with another man, I feel like you're just doing it to toy with me."

I laughed, "Who was I with?"

Wade scoffed, "Sheamus. I saw that you two have been bonding quite a bit"

I shook my head and laughed louder, "Like there would be anything with me and Sheamus!" Wade had to press his fingers to my lips to make me be quiet. I remembered that it was about 3 in the morning. "Sorry" I whispered.

"I also saw you talking to Randy."

Guilt flowed through my body but at the same time I felt discomforted. "He was just making small talk- I…"

He stopped me. "Lea, he's been your friend since you were a little girl. I'm not going to make you take sides or not allow you to speak to him."

"You're not?"

He chuckled, "No. How mean do you think I am?" _Did he really want me to answer that question? _

I smiled. "You're just my big British teddy bear," I teased as I pinched at his cheek with my fingers.

He cringed, "Alright let's not get too crazy. But you know what?"

"What?"

He placed his hands on my stomach and I felt my eyes gloss over. "I think we might've actually made a baby."

"You think so?" I asked weakly.

He planted a sweet kiss on my lips. "I feel like we have, but you know it's not that bad in trying every night."

I giggled, "Hmm… having sex with my handsome and very seductive husband. Every night? Sounds easy."

…..

Thank god for alarm clocks because even though you may hate them and want to throw them out your windows they're still there to wake you up on time. Wade was already at work, but luckily I was still going to be able to make it. I held onto Adele's hand as we went down the stairs, she noticed how joyful I seemed to be, "Mummy, you're really happy today? Is something happening?"

Of course I couldn't tell my six year old daughter that her father had fucked her mother last night and made her feel sexually satisfied and that was why she felt so good. "No sweetheart, just feeling good today. You're not feeling happy?"

She shook her head glumly and lowered her gaze. I knelt down in front of her, "Why? What's the matter, honey?"

Her eyes moved to the lounge room and then I noticed her Grandmother Katherine sitting on the lounge. That feeling of happiness had definitely left out the door. _Great! The wicked witch had returned_.

"Good morning ladies!" she yelled, "I just had a fabulous time in Miami."

"Then why did you come back" I muttered under my breath. I stood back up and held onto Adele's hand as I got her bag packed for school.

She followed behind us. "Harold and I strolled down the beach and we went to this fabulous little night club called '_Beach Bungalow_.' It seems like the people there are familiar with you, including the men." She glared at me evilly, like she had something on me that was going to get me out of her son's life.

"Katherine" voiced Harold in between us.

"Are you prying in my life, Katherine?" I asked her.

"I had no idea that you and Nicole were such good friends. I mean wasn't Nicole one of the owners of that club?" she asked.

I laughed just because I couldn't understand how senseless she was sounding. "What? How does _that_ make me friends with Nicole?"

"You might have conspired all of this with her, just so you could get your way with him and then take him for everything he has" she said, "I mean weren't you engaged to one of the owner's brother. His name was John. I assume if you were engaged to this man then you would know his family and they also told me that you would accompany him to the club on a regular basis so wouldn't that make you know Nicole. You're probably just conspiring this whole marriage with Wade, just so you can take his money and then run off with your old boyfriend John."

I didn't know what to say to her, she was absolutely making no sense at all! She was talking crazy. My hands combed through my hair as I tried to calm myself and not let her get to me. "Katherine, I don't want you to talk non sense around my daughter. Like you want to protect your child, I want to protect mine. So can we please stop this conversation?"

She sneered, "Adele is not your daughter. She is my son's daughter. You can keep brainwashing her with sweet talk, but in time she'll want her real mother – too bad she's just as disappointing as you."

"Katherine!" shouted Harold, "That is enough!" He grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her upstairs toward their bedroom. I watched in awe at how she had just darted those insults at me and she did not wince one bit. I just felt like giving up. There was nothing I could do to get her to be on my side.

…..

I was quiet in the car when I drove Adele to school. She noticed that I was different to how I would normally act. I pulled toward the kerb and let a sigh out before speaking, "Have a good day at school, sweetheart." I pressed a kiss on her cheek.

Her green eyes, almost identical to Wade's stared up at me with despair, "I know you're upset Mummy."

I felt my heart churn. I didn't want my six year old daughter to worry about me, she shouldn't have to. "I'm alright" I lied, "Your grandmother is just mad at me."

"Why is she mad at you?" she asked innocently.

I blinked not really comprehending an answer, "I don't really know myself."

"Grandma hurt your feelings though, maybe you should tell Daddy. At school when someone says something mean to you they make sure that we tell someone else" she spoke.

Adele was growing much more mature than I gave her credit for. I didn't want to make her ever feel that she couldn't tell anyone something if she felt that she needed to so I just lied to her, "I'll tell him when he come's home, I don't want to stress him at work."

The truth was that I just didn't want to tell Wade. Ever. Adele smiled, "Daddy would know what to do."

"Don't worry, my darling. Everything is alright" I said.

Adele took off her seatbelt and then opened the car door and stepped onto the footpath. She slowly turned back to look at me. "I'll always think of you as my Mummy. No one else."

My face brightened with joy, "You'll always be my daughter. Don't worry about anything; enjoy your day at school."

"Bye Mum!" she called as she ran toward the school gates.

I watched her fondly, knowing that she was inside and safe.

…..

While I was at work, there were quite a few clients coming in. I couldn't believe that still the gallery was buzzing with people. I was at my desk when an aged man, wearing a fedora and glasses approached me. He had a walking stick and was dressed in a grey shirt with a white cardigan, black pants and pale blue socks that rode up to his knees, paired with black, leather loafers. I beamed as I saw him, "Hello Sir, What can I do for you?"

"Are you Harold's daughter in law? Wade's lass?" he said, a profound Scottish accent attached to it.

I felt a little worried of who this man could be and what he could possibly want. "I am…"

He grinned so hard, I could see his dentures in the back of his mouth. "It's such a pleasure to meet you, my name is Arthur McIntyre. I'm a good friend to Harold."

My eyes leapt as I tried to comprehend who he was. "Are you… Are you Drew's father?" I asked as I got a good look at his face. Those blue eyes that Arthur had behind those glasses looked awfully familiar.

He nodded, "He is indeed my son. He's still friends with your husband, as I am with your father in law."

"Yes, Wade is very fond of Drew. Those two are like brothers" I spoke.

Arthur smiled, "Wade is a good boy though and since they were little he's been getting my son out of trouble."

I chuckled, "Drew still means well."

He sighed, "I don't know if I'll be alive to see him settle down."

"I'm sure you will."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "But anyway, the reason I came down here was to see you. I'm a big art lover and collector and Harold told me to fly here to see you. I must say I'm very pleased with what I see."

"You are?" I said placing my palm to my chest.

He nodded, "I had to hurry though. I see Harold has been telling everyone about you. I can see how busy this place is."

I raised an eyebrow, "Harold has been telling everyone what?"

Arthur looked at all the clients around us, "These people are friends with Harold."

I stared at them and realised that all of the people who were buying my paintings or visiting the gallery were all pretty elderly. I should have known. I was very flattered that Harold had gone out of his way to tell his friends about me. "I guess I owe Harold a thank you."

Arthur shook his head, "No dear, we all need to thank him for having such a talented daughter in law. He allowed us to be able to see your beautiful art."

My cheeks turned red from flattery and part embarrassment. "Thank you so much."

"I wish my son had told me about you" he said.

"Oh that's okay" I said, knowing that I was the last thing on Drew's mind. While Wade had assured me that Ivana was indeed out of Drew's life and had left the country I still knew that the Scotsman thoughts were still consumed about the next woman he was going to take care of. And by _take care of_ I do mean – have sex with and then leave. "I'm glad Harold could allow us to meet" I said sweetly.

Arthur smiled, "I do as well, lass. I'm thinking of buying something for our study room in Glasgow."

I noticed that Layla was now free, I came out from behind the desk and took Arthur's arm and led him toward her. "Well Sir, my assistant Layla can help you out greatly. She has a great eye for art and she's British."

Arthur smiled at the adorable British woman as she gleamed back at him. She seemed to be feeling a lot better than last night, although I wanted to know how it went with her and Sheamus, I didn't seem to find a free moment. I remembered that I was to meet Natalya. I glanced at the clock and knew that I was late.

"Meeting Natalya" spoke Layla softly.

I nodded, "I'll just be about half an hour." I then looked at Arthur, "Nice to have you here, Sir. I hope you find something for your home."

"I think I will, lass" he spoke. I left the two and grabbed my bag and coat sprinted to my car to drive to the café that was just before her medical centre. Once I parked the car, I glanced at my mobile and seeing the missed calls and messages. I immediately knew that she was already there.

I paced inside and spotted her sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of her. "Sorry I'm late, but the gallery has been just buzzing" I puffed as I sat down across from her.

"That's alright" she said smiling, "I'm sorry I kept calling you. I'm just starving." She guiltily touched her stomach.

"So am I," I said as I flicked through the menu.

A waiter approached us, "What can I get you, ladies?" he asked politely.

"I'll have the club sandwich with fries and salad" spoke Natalya.

"I'll just have the same, with just a glass of water" I said, not really caring what I ate as long as something got into my stomach. The waiter nodded and took our menus. "You'll never guess who I was just chatting to."

Natalya leaned in intently, "Who?"

"Arthur McIntyre… Drew's father" I spoke, "He's an art collector and is here from Scotland to see my stuff."

"Wow Lea" said Natalya happily, "That's impressive. Did Drew tell him about you?"

I shook my head, "Harold did. I have to say it makes me feel really flattered."

"I'm glad at least one of your in-laws seems to take a liking to you. He must really think you're good to call Arthur to fly all the way here" she said, "Katherine on the other hand just sounds like she needs a good slap."

"They both came back this morning and she insulted me in front of Adele, the poor girl was so worried about me. I had to assure her that I was fine before she went to school. She's only six and she shouldn't have to see her real grandmother and me arguing. I hate this and I have to say, I hate Katherine" I spoke sighing.

Natalya then remembered her conversation that she had with Wade last night. "You really are a good mother to Adele, Lea" she spoke, "Everyone who knows you guys can see how much you love her and think of her as if she came from you."

A small smile came over my face, "Thanks but Katherine was just disgusted by me, this morning. She kept saying these insane things – like really insane! It was like Katherine was on drugs or something."

"What did she say?" asked Natalya who looked concern.

"She was saying that I was friends with Wade's ex-wife and that I was conspiring against him to take his money away from him and take his daughter. She was saying that I was going to run off with my boyfriend – _John_."

Natalya looked baffled, "Um… but John hasn't been your boyfriend for a long_, long_ time and John is married and has a baby on the way. Maybe she needs a doctor?"

"I don't know Nat. I have to say that I was a little worried about these conspiracies that she's talking about. But the worst was when she said that later Adele would want Nicole back and that it was too bad that I am just as disappointing as her." It hurt to even repeat it.

The Canadian leaned in closer and shook her head, "Promise me, you will not listen to anything that this woman has got to say. What does she know about being a parent? She hasn't seen Wade in years and now she wants to put her frustration on you because she's probably jealous that you seem to make her son and granddaughter happy and she simply cannot, no matter how much she tries. You're a good person and don't let her make you feel otherwise."

"Thank you. You're a very good person as well" I said smiling back. I knew Natalya could lift me back up.

She gleamed, "Thank you."

"How was the rest of your birthday?" I asked, "Did Randy get you a special present?" I really wanted to know how she felt about the tickets, that he told me about last night.

Immediately her lips curved at the sound of his name. "He bought me a place ticket to Canada!" she exclaimed, "He told me that he could see that I was missing my family and friends. Which to be honest I was. I mean every time I saw you with your Dad, I was missing my own."

"That's understandable" I said. "I know you're very close with your Dad."

She nodded. "But I'd love it even more if Randy came with me. I'd be a little lost without him."

I was now baffled. "He's not going with you?"

She shook her head, "He only bought one ticket. I don't want to come with me if he doesn't want too."

I grinned at her; she had no idea why I was smiling so much. These two were adorable; clearly there was a lot of love here. "You don't him to come, because you think he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to go because he thinks that you might not want him to go."

Natalya was surprised, "He thinks I wouldn't want him to come?"

"Yeah, he told me last night that he got you the ticket to go home. He bought one for himself but he didn't want to go if you didn't want him too. Maybe he thought meeting your family… you might have felt that it was too soon."

"I didn't think of it like that. I just wanted him to meet the people that I care about and for them to meet him" she said, "Plus it's Canada, so it's double as cold as it is here and I need him to cuddle me at night."

I laughed, "_That_ is also a valid reason."

She smirked, "But if he had a ticket then why didn't he tell me?"

"Randy might seem all assertive and confident but ever since I've known him when it comes to women he becomes very cautious and to be honest… fragile. He obviously just wants to make you happy and doesn't want to scare you or anything. You'll just have to just hint it to him that you'd want him to come with you and he'll open up" I explained. My eyes suddenly turned to the waiter as he brought our food over.

"I just never thought Randy could be so reluctant" she spoke. Our meals were placed in front of us and we dug in.

"You have a relationship with Ivana and she just ruins everything for you" I said, "Explains how horrible Drew has turned out."

Natalya giggled, "But he kind of was already ruined."

"You're right. Maybe they were perfect for each other" I said.

Natalya tried to revolve the conversation back to the topic of me trying to get pregnant again. "So… you and Wade looked pretty hot and heavy last night."

I almost choked on my food, "We did?" I slowly drank some water.

"Yeah! You two were making out like teenagers; I mean some of my guests were a little worried that they were about to witness a live sex celebration" she said as she chewed on a chip.

I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh my god."

"It's alright. But I know you and Wade were having some strife before but… are you two having sex?"

"We used to all the time but then we kind of stopped" I said, my face then brightened, "Until last night!"

"Last night!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was great. We hadn't been like in a while" I said, "He even said that he thought that we might have made a baby – of course I don't really believe so. But it's sweet of him to think so."

"Why do you think that?" she asked, "You have as equal chance as any other woman in having a baby."

"Because… I would check all the time before and it would always say that I'm not" I said, defeat forming in my voice. "I feel acceptance if this doesn't happen for me, I have my angel Adele. Sure having a baby of my own would mean the world to me but if it doesn't happen then I'm fine."

"I understand, but maybe if you guys do keep trying then it can happen. If it can happen once it can happen again" she assured me, "I will do everything I can to make this happen for you guys."

"Thank you Natalya, I'll keep trying but if it doesn't happen then don't feel any guilt. You've been such a good friend to us and you've been keeping my best friend very happy. I don't even need to worry about him anymore because he has you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "He can still be tough to handle. I mean he still won't apologize to your husband for the way he acted the other night."

"They'll just never be able to get along. From the start they've hated each other and now probably till the end" I said, "At least we can still be hanging out that's all I care about. You are always welcome to come over to see us."

"You're definitely most welcome to see Randy and I" she said, "It'll be a little sad without Wade but we'll have to make it work."

"Adele will definitely miss Randy" I said softly, "But I'll bring her with me to see you guys."

Natalya nodded, "Randy misses Adele too."

…..

The day at work was done and I was on my way home. Not looking forward to it at all. I remembered that Adele and Phil's wedding was the day after tomorrow and so I would need energy for that. I quietly walked inside, hoping that no one would notice me and that I could just fall into bed. As I made my way up the stairs, I spotted Harold by himself in his and Katherine's bedroom. He shot up with glee when he saw me, "Back from work, Lea?"

I nodded as I stood in the corridor. "A man named Arthur McIntyre came into the gallery today; he bought four of my artworks and is now flying back to Scotland."

"Arthur McIntyre? Oh he's a good friend of mine; his son went to school with Wade" he joked, "You must be pretty great to have him fly here and buy something."

I smiled, "Thank you. I know that you told him about me and all those other people. That's why the gallery has been getting so much attention. Because of you."

"No dear. Because of you" he said his face then turning glum. "I'm very, very sorry about my wife. She had no right to talk to you like that."

"It's really alright Harold. I understand that maybe I might remind her of Nicole and she's just being protective of Wade" I said. "You don't need to apologize."

"Trust me – you don't remind me of Nicole, at all" he said.

"Thank god" I said quietly. I smiled again and then left him and walked into Adele's bedroom. Wade was in there with her, the two were playing with some teddy bears. I have no idea what Wade was pretending to be, but it was nice to watch.

He then shot his eyes up as he heard the door creak open. He cleared his throat and placed the teddy bear that he was holding on the floor. Adele turned around and smiled, "Hello Mummy, Daddy and I are playing with my teddy bears."

I closed the door behind me as I walked and sat near Adele and then smirked at Wade, "I see that." It just felt nice to be with the two people who meant the most to me and it was just us. I pulled my legs in and wrapped my knees in my arms and watched on.

Wade put his hand on my knee, "Are you alright, beautiful?"

"Better now" I said.

Wade grinned, "I bet you do, now that old man McIntyre spent a fortune on your paintings."

My eyes widened, "How do you know?"

"He came to my office to see me and tell me how proud he was of me and my wife, then he scolded Drew so much. It was quite embarrassing for him" he said, "It was fun to watch."

I giggled as I had the picture in my head. "Poor Drew."

Wade turned to Adele, "Sweetheart, how about you let Molly know that your mother is home so we can have dinner."

"Yes Daddy" she said as she slowly got up and walked toward the door.

"Hey!" he called out to her. She spun around and walked back. "I had fun playing with the teddy bears" he said as he kissed her cheek. Adele laughed and then left us.

I smiled after watching the two. "You're so good with her. You know it kind of turns me on when you act all soft like that."

He blushed. "So you don't like it when I'm rough with you?" His hands pressed to my neck as he kissed me hard.

I pulled away and felt absolutely winded. "No, I like that too" I said softly.

He smiled and then kissed my cheek, "I'll be downstairs. I'll let you freshen up." He left me in Adele's room. How I wished I could just stay in this room, I picked up one of the teddy bears and clutched it to my chest. I just didn't want to face Katherine. I was exhausted of it and to be honest, I felt like she was breaking me.

….

I slowly walked over to the dining table where everyone else was sitting already. I sighed as I took a seat, noticing that Katherine was sitting at the table as well. Luckily Harold was sitting in between us. I glanced across and saw Wade smiling back at me that made me feel somewhat at ease. I placed some salad in my plate and handed it down to Harold. He shook his head, not wanting it. I noticed that Katherine didn't have anything in her plate so I offered, "Would you like some salad Katherine?"

She stared up at me like I had asked her something ridiculous like for her to drink poison. "Obviously I want it. I've been starving; we've been all waiting for you!"

Everyone went silent.

I didn't know how to react. "I'm sorry- Everyone could have eaten earlier, you didn't have to wait for me."

"Now we _had_ to wait for you. Couldn't you come home earlier? It's not like you're doing anything that impressive anyway" she spoke cruelly.

"Mother, what are you doing?" said Wade.

"I'm just trying to make you see that she's doing nothing but use you" she said as she turned to Wade.

"I'm not using him. Are they your son's paintings that are getting sold?" I argued.

"Well you used his money to get them out of your little garage and then put them somewhere to be sold" she rebutted.

I felt my blood boil so hot that it felt like my skin was going to pop open. "What is the matter with you? Why do you hate me so much? I've done nothing but be nice to you!"

"I see right through you, Lea" she said, "You may have used this goody too shoes act to creep your way into marrying my son but don't think you'll ever get my blessing."

"Who are you too give me a blessing anyway! You showed your son the door when he needed you most and now you're acting like you're mother of the year!" I yelled. My voice then grew soft as I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "Maybe you'll see that all I've done is love your son and granddaughter and they love me."

Katherine shook her head, "My son and granddaughter deserve so much better than you."

I stared out to the people sitting on the table as tears fell down my cheek. All of them had their heads down including Wade. Adele was sobbing.

I looked at her, "I'm sorry honey, but I can't live with this woman anymore!" I spun around and ran up the stairs.

"Lea? Lea!" called Wade as he left his seat to run after me. "Lea!"


	80. Chapter 80

I was ready to just leave the house, just until Katherine went back to England. I really couldn't stand to be near her for one more second. I put on my coat and grabbed my bag. Wade paced inside the room and pulled the bag down, "Lea, what are you doing?"

"I just don't want to stay with her Wade. She's just killing me. I've done nothing to her. Nothing!" I spoke. "I'm just going to stay somewhere else for a while."

He placed his arms around me, "That's just how she is. Don't listen to her. You don't have a mother, so you don't know how they are."

My eyes widened from anger and I pushed myself out of his grasp. "What?"

He stuttered, realising what he had said. "I didn't mean it like that… come on."

"So, because I don't have a mother I don't know that she's supposed to act like a complete bitch?" I said, placing my hand on my hip.

Wade was silent.

"You're just as bad as her!" I yelled.

"Lea, you know that's not how I meant to say it" he said, "Everything has just got out of control."

"Your mother is the one who's out of control. Until you talk to her, I'm not staying here" I said, "I just can't stand it. She's said something bad about everything in my life. My job, my family… how I am with Adele" I spoke sadly, "She thinks I'm brainwashing her."

"Obviously you know that all those things are perfect" he said.

I grew so angry and annoyed with Wade. I just thought that he would become a little more supportive but he just saw this as nothing. "Obviously you know that your Dad is trying his hardest at becoming close with you" I said harshly.

His glare at me was mean, "You don't know anything about that."

"Actually your father told me everything; he so badly wants you and him to be close again. He misses the way you two used to be and he's _so_ sorry" I pleaded to Wade as I grasped his wrist.

Wade pulled away from me. "I hate him. I'll always hate him. You don't know anything about that."

"What?" I called, "You're going to take a shot at my Dad? I have a great Dad and I wish I was with him then that psycho that you have as a mother."

He sighed, "Stop talking about her like that."

I grabbed my bag and my car keys, "She's won. She has her son and her granddaughter all to herself."

"Lea… Stop" called Wade, "I don't want you to go."

I didn't want to leave but I felt like if I was to stay, I would probably try to kill her. I had never felt this way about anyone in my life. I didn't want to fight with Wade either but it was bound to happen. "I just can't stay, Wade" I spoke weakly.

As I walked downstairs, I spotted Katherine sitting at the table alone eating her food. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared. She stared up at me and laughed, "Don't tell me you're leaving so soon."

"Seriously Katherine" I spoke as I approached her, "I just don't get what your deal is. Are you jealous of me? Is that it? You see how I make your son happy something you just never seem to be able to do. Are you jealous that your granddaughter would much rather be with my step mother than you? Or is it because your husband and I get along fine?" I didn't mean to sound so demeaning, but she was just bringing it out of me.

She sneered, "My son will fall for any pretty face, just like my husband."

"Well he put a ring on my finger because he didn't just fall for me, he loves me and we'll be together for a very long time, because I love him just as much if not more" I lectured.

"You love his money, his house, his help… I bet if you had married John your life wouldn't have been so easy" she said.

I restrained myself from wanting to punch her in the face. "Actually you're right; it _wouldn't _have been easy if I married John because I'd be in love with your son. I'd still be with Wade even if he was poor. I love him and his daughter, that's it. I would never wish anything bad to happen to them."

"I'm here to protect my family" she said.

"You've got it!" I said, "You've got them all too yourself-let's see how long it takes until they tell you that they hate you."

She cackled, "Maybe you'll find out that they're a lot better without you."

My eyes tightened as I tried not to let her get to me. I didn't want to look weak in front of her but I guess I did look defeated in leaving. But I thought with me out of the picture maybe Wade and Adele could start to grow a better relationship with Harold and even Katherine. Even if Katherine didn't like me I wanted her to see that I really did want her to be a part of Adele's life – she was her real grandmother. I walked outside the house and felt someone hands delve into my hips. "Lea" he whispered softly, "What are you doing?"

I turned around and sighed as I looked up at him, "Wade… I can't."

"You're my wife and this is your home" he said.

"I just want to get away from her" I said, "Just for a little while."

He stared at me vaguely. "Do you want me to send her away?" he asked as his hands lifted off my hips and he put them in the air. He looked helpless.

"No!" I said shaking my head, "No, that's the last thing I want you to do."

"Then what I can I do?" His stare was lost.

I sighed as I pushed my hands against his chest, hinting him to go back inside. "I think you and Adele need to spend some time with Katherine and Harold, without me there. Katherine might enjoy her stay if I wasn't there."

"Who cares what my mother thinks?" barked Wade.

"I do because, she _is _your mother Wade" I spoke, "She's your parent and she really loves you. She is important to you and all I want is for her to show even a hint of respect for me."

"Lea, you don't have to please her" he said, his voice growing weaker as I walked closer to my car. "Just come back inside."

I sat in my car and drove off, not looking back once. I turned up whatever was on the radio and drove into town. After about 20 minutes of driving I spotted a motel that didn't look too bad. I didn't really have anywhere to go. I could have stayed with Dad but I didn't want to cause more trouble. There was Phil and Adele's place but they had the wedding to worry about and it was getting so close for them.

I realised that I didn't even bring anything with me but my large handbag which consisted of my wallet, phone and whatever else was compiled in there. I walked inside through the glass, sensor doors where a blonde woman with her hair tied in a sleek ponytail was sitting behind a desk. She had a bubbly smile as I approached her, "Good evening, madam."

"Hello" I reciprocated, "I'd just like to have a room for me."

"Travelling?" she asked politely. I didn't want to tell her that my mother in law made me go crazy and so I left my home to escape her.

"Yes… Travelling" I lied, "I prefer it alone."

She flashed another smile and then nodded. She spun around in her office chair and grabbed a key and then then handed it to me. "I have room number 5 for you. I just need you to fill these forms out."

I glanced at the file and filled it out. I handed it back to her and she took it happily. She glanced at it to check that I had filled everything right. "Hope you enjoy your stay Mrs Barrett" she spoke.

I nodded as I left her and walked through to the rooms. I found the wooden door with the number 5 printed on the front. I put the key in and unlocked the door. It was just a tiny room with all of the basics; a small kitchen, bathroom and then a double bed. I threw my bag on the bed and then began dialling a number on my phone. I wanted to call my friend Adele and ask if she could stop by, I just needed someone to vent to.

"Hi Adele" I said as I heard her pick up, suddenly tears trickled down my face. "Katherine and I just got in a huge fight and I left the house to stay at The Connecticut Motel. I know you've got your wedding soon but could you just pop by. I just need someone to talk to."

I nodded my head at what she was saying on the other line, "Thank you so much Adele. Number 5, I'm in room number 5."

…..

Wade slammed the door behind him as he walked back into the house. Katherine stood up from the lounge, "Look darling, she left… obviously she just can't take criticism."

"Criticism?" he roared at her. "You practically chased my wife out of the house."

"I don't want what happened to you before to happen again" whimpered Katherine, "Can't you see how much better you are than her?"

Wade sighed, "Nicole is 100 per cent different to Lea. They are two very different women. Nicole was cold, difficult and frankly selfish. While Lea, she's warm, kind and loving- she is perfect."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "She may have put this façade on and she seems to have blinded you with her young looks. She has your daughter wrapped around her finger, like you."

Wade placed his hand over his forehead. "She's her daughter as well – I told you that Lea's now adopted Adele. She is _legally_ her daughter" he said.

"Was that such a wise thing to do?"

Wade sighed angrily, growing frustrated with her.

"I'm just saying what if something happens between you two. She'll take Adele from you."

"Nothing will happen between us, we'll be married until we turn old like… well you" he smirked.

Katherine shook her head, "Wade dear, I want you to really think about this. She's used you to buy her a gallery, you've given her a mansion for a home, she's just riding your coat tails but what is she doing for you? She can't even give you a baby."

Wade marched over to her, rage filling his face. But as he stared as his mother he felt nothing but disappointment. "Lea was right. Who are you to say anything to any of us, especially her?"

"Wade…"

"The first time I fell in love I made all the wrong decisions but you two turned your back on me and now that I've found the right woman you're telling me that I'm wrong again" he sighed, "You haven't seen me in years. Never called or anything. When Adele was living with Nicole did you ever think about her? Did you ever wonder what I was doing whilst living in this foreign country?"

"Well… I" she stuttered.

"You know I wasn't always this mean, cold and private man – I got turned into this after my first wife took half my things and my daughter. I didn't really have anyone to turn to beside Molly and Peter, who to be honest was way better parents than you and Dad could've been. I buried myself into work and was very successful but you know the day I saw Lea in my building was the day I actually felt happy again" he explained. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even have Adele. She found her and then helped me get her back. So instead of telling her how horrible she is, you should be thanking her."

Katherine looked embarrassed, "No one ever told me."

"She never flung herself at me. I was the one who was always in love with her. I wanted to give her the gallery because she deserved to have one. She deserves to live a happy life with people that love her. I married her because I love her and I think if she can never give me a baby she is just as perfect. If I hear another peep from you about her then I will throw you out, just like you did to me" he warned her, "I'm going to go find her and bring her home and you will apologize to her otherwise you will never see your granddaughter again, not to mention your son."

Katherine gasped as she watched Wade grab his coat and car keys. He flung the door open and disappeared outside in the night.

…..

My fingers tapped the quilt as I lay waiting. I finally heard a hard knock on the wooden door. I walked up to the door and opened it. My brown eyes squinted as I stared out, "Sheamus? What are you doing here?"

The Irishman had his hands in his pockets. "Um…I wanted to see if you were alright."

As sweet as he was, I really didn't want to see Sheamus. "Why isn't your sister here?"

"She was coming but I knew that she was feeling real nervous about her wedding. I thought I would come instead" he said, his eyes full of hope.

I really wanted Adele. "Oh, well then don't worry about it Sheamus. You can go home. Sorry to worry you guys." I went to close the door on him but I felt his strong hand hold the door open. He wasn't going anywhere. I moved the door open again and stared at him, "Really, I'm fine."

Sheamus moved closer toward me, "The redness in your eyes doesn't look like it. You've been crying again, is that husband of yours not treating you right again?"

"No… Wade is fine" I whispered. Sheamus was making me really nervous. I swallowed hard.

He inched closer to me, his gaze not moving away from mine. "Every time I seem to find you alone, you're always sad. I don't like to see you sad."

I backed away, "I just have a lot of issues. But my husband is perfect… I love my husband."

Somehow I was now near the edge of my bed and Sheamus had managed to make his way into the room. He closed the door behind him. "I like your husband too. He's a good bloke but I don't know if he _really_ makes a good husband."

I raised an eyebrow, "He's a great husband and he loves me."

Sheamus smirked. "Then why are you here in a motel room, lass?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

I stayed standing. "Because… because his mother is driving me insane. She says horrible things to me like that I'm not good enough for her family." I lowered my gaze as I remembered the fight.

"What did your husband say?" he asked quizzically. I thought if he was checking on me, he wouldn't question my life second by second. I started to grow annoyed at him wanting to know everything. It was like he was mocking me more so than caring for me. I didn't even want him here, I wanted his sister.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore- maybe you should leave" I said icily, "I'm feeling tired."

Sheamus cocked his head toward me, "So you can cry some more? If you're so depressed with how things are… Why don't you just leave for good?"

"I'm not depressed!" I yelled at him, "What is it to you anyway? I asked for your sister not you! Why do you even care so much?"

The Irishman stood up and slowly wandered toward me. A heavy sigh left his mouth as his eyes stared at me lovingly. I had seen this look many times, but it normally came from Wade. I blinked in tremor. My hands planted on my chest as I walked away from him, "No, no, no…. you can't"

Sheamus lowered his head after he saw my reaction.

"Oh my god, Sheamus!" I spoke as I moved in the opposite direction to him. "What is wrong with you?"

Sheamus placed his hand over his heart, "I'm sorry Lea. It just happened. I can't control it."

My hands rose to my cheeks, I was frantic. "But you have to" I urged. "I have enough problems; I really don't need this one. I can't believe it was me! This whole time… you were talking about me!" I sighed as I turned my back to him and stared out the window. This was not happening.

"But I just have to tell you how much you mean to me, Lea" he spurted, "I love you."

I calmed myself down and then moved toward him, "Sheamus I'm flattered, really I am, but I really do love my husband. I only love him. I'm sorry."

He slowly nodded, rejection filling his expression as he couldn't look at me. "You sometimes just look very unhappy Lea; I just wanted to make you happy."

I wasn't going to lie, I really felt empathy for him and I was very flattered that he felt something for me, but I was just not in love with him.

"Can I ask you something, Lea?" he spoke.

I nodded simply.

"If you weren't married to Wade, would you ever want to go out with me?" he asked innocently. The truth was I probably might have, but we'll never know and I honestly didn't want to know.

I shrug my shoulders, "Maybe."

"That's good enough for me" he spoke.

We were interrupted by a hard knock on the wooden door. "Lea? Lea?" voiced a deep British man.

My heart grew all jumpy once I knew it was Wade. He came to find me. Suddenly as I stared at Sheamus who was across from me, my heart burst into a thousand scared pieces. "You have to hide" I whispered.

"Hide?" said Sheamus.

"I can't let Wade see you here in my motel room. That's going to be weird!" I hissed at him. Sheamus launched himself under the bed and pulled the quilt over the bottom so he would stay hidden. I quickly glanced around to check that you couldn't see him. After taking a breath in, I opened the door. Wade stared at me affectionately, his large hands pressing to my hips as he launched his mouth to mine kissing me roughly, his tongue ruling my mouth. He closed the door by kicking the back of it with his long leg. We moved straight through the room and we fell onto the bed. _BED. There was a big, muscled red haired, Irish monster under my bed. _

My eyes opened and I pulled away. I pulled him off me and sat on the side of the bed. Wade looked at me questionably as he stared at me. I sighed as I placed my hands on my neck.

"I'm sorry Lea" said Wade, "I just really wanted to kiss you. Show you that I do care, I will always care. I want you to come home; my mother is ready to apologize."

I glanced up at him surprised, "She is?"

He nodded as he moved to sit next to me, "I won't stand to hear her saying anything bad about my wife. She was wrong to say anything to you. I was wrong in not supporting you when I should have."

I felt my heart melt, my hand attached to his warm cheek. "That's alright. I know what you were going through. Seeing your parents after so long, I know what it meant to you."

He caressed me in his arms as he kissed my left temple, "I just can't go a night without you."

I pressed my finger against his crooked nose and then pressed my finger to his seductive lips. My hand moved to wrap around the back of his neck and I pressed my lips to fit his. I let out a moan as his kisses moved to my jaw and then my neck. Suddenly I felt a thump underneath my back; it was coming from under the bed.

Wade was too preoccupied with sucking my neck to have realised. I opened up my eyes, "Maybe we shouldn't have sex here."

"Why not?" asked Wade as he kissed my jaw again, "We have the room alone for the night." _Alone. Yeah right._

"I don't think these sheets are very clean. I saw blood on them" I lied.

He winced and moved off me. "Should I complain?" said Wade as he got off the bed and fixed up his clothes.

I fixed myself also. "I just want to go home; I want to sleep with you in _our_ bed." Wade gleamed. I grabbed the rest of my things and Wade held onto my hand. I stared down at the bed, then below it and then closed the door behind me.

**FUCK CHAPTER 80! Thanks girlies for all of the reviews. Please keep them coming. Just letting you girls know that I'm very keen on writing any stories for anyone. If you have some suggestions that you'd like to see on fan fiction then please let me know and I'll see to it that I can write it for you. Just send me a private message and I will definitely do it for you. Hope you liked these past few chapters- they've been pretty long, right? Don't forget to leave me a kind review. Love you guys. Jess. **


	81. Chapter 81

Sheamus walked back into Adele and Phil's apartment, his head hanging low as he slowly wandered through. Adele was sitting at the table and watched him as he came in her sight. She pulled her Alex Perry, black square framed prescription glasses over her face and sat them on the top of her head. Adele furrowed her brow, "Sheamus? Are you alright?"

She hopped up the chair and walked toward him. His head was still gazing at the wooden floorboards below them. He was quiet as he sat himself into the red leather couch. Adele sat next to him and placed her hand on his thick thigh. "I know what this is about" she said sighing as she shook her head.

His blue eyes met hers and he felt like he was a little school boy who was getting scolded for something that he shouldn't have done. He lowered his head again, feeling defeated.

"You really think Phil is going to keep a secret from me?" she said, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

"He told you?" asked Sheamus, betrayal sounding in his voice.

Adele glared at him angrily. "Don't you dare get angry at him" she said sternly. "He is going to be my husband and I don't want him to keep any secrets from me even _if _they're about my brother growing feelings for my best friend."

Sheamus pretended to look shocked, "I didn't tell Phil that I had feelings for your friend."

"Yeah but you'd be an idiot not to notice that you've grown to like Lea. I mean you practically bolted out the door after she called. What is the matter with you? She's married to my boss!" she called. Her eyes lowered as she took in his defeat, "But I see that it didn't go your way, did it?"

He shook his head, "She rejected me and told me that she loves her husband." Sheamus placed his head in his hands as he relieved the embarrassing and heartbreaking moment in his head. He didn't want to tell his sister the whole story, how after being rejected he had to hide under a bed which the woman he was crushing on and her husband were being intimate while he was still under there.

She sighed. She didn't want to lecture him or give him some sort of I-told-you-so or I-could-have-told-you-that speech even though he hadn't told her anything. She placed her hand flatly on his back. "Look… you should have just talked to me about it. I'm your sister."

"I just thought you'd get so angry at me because I wanted someone who was married. They are both your friends too" he said.

"They are both my friends. Well, Wade is my boss and he probably would have fired me if you took his wife from him, not to mention he would fire Phil. But I probably would have tried to reason with you that while I would have loved to have my best friend be my sister in law. She is very happy with her husband and I don't think you'd have a shot" Adele explained.

Sheamus exhaled another exasperated moan. Adele understood having your heart broken; she had to deal with Drew. Remember.

"You can't help who you love, I mean look at Phil" she said as she shrug her shoulders.

Sheamus chuckled then his face turned glum again. "I just thought that they weren't happy together, one day she is crying in front of me because of him and then the other she is in his arms. I mean Wade has meant no harm to me, actually I'm quite fond of him but I can't stand the way he is with others sometimes, especially Lea. What do you think?"

Adele pondered as she thought about it. Her index finger pressed on her bottom lip. "I guess Wade and Lea have so many problems because they love each other so much. They are so madly in love that they feel the need to want to make each other happy and sometimes, now that their married it takes a toll on them. Every marriage has problems but that doesn't mean that immediately they are going to stop loving the other right after they have a fight."

"I guess…" spoke Sheamus softly.

"I've known them both for a long time. Wade may seem like this raging bastard who can be very mean but when it comes to Lea, she just seems to bring the best out of him. Before the two were together, Phil and I had never been in Wade's office let alone his home. Now we are there every weekend, almost. Don't think that he doesn't love her because I think he's the only man not to be selfish with her and that's what she loved about him. Nothing has come between them. Not Randy, not John, not even Wade's mother" she explained, "Not even you, lad."

Sheamus slowly nodded, "He's a very lucky man."

Adele held her head up with her hand. She felt bad for him. This was definitely not what she wanted her brother to feel like when he came here. Sheamus kissed her on the cheek, "But so am I to have a beautiful and wise little sister."

She gleamed, "Lea, Shmea."

Sheamus smiled and then stared around the apartment. "Where is Phil?"

"He flew to Chicago remember," she rolled her eyes at him, "We were going to spend the last few days apart. Seriously, I know that all your thoughts have been about Lea but come on!"

He held his hands up guiltily. "My undivided attention is all yours. Do you need me to do anything for you?"

She stared at him and then lay back in the couch. "I just want you to sit with me and tell me that everything will go okay with this wedding." She bit her lip nervously as she linked her arm with his.

Sheamus placed his hand on her thigh flatly, "Everything will be fine."

….

As we walked toward the front door of our home, I suddenly halted. Wade turned around and stared at me with a questionable glance. I felt so embarrassed for leaving. How was I going to face everyone especially Katherine? Wade was still holding my hand. He gripped it tightly and moved closer to me. "You have my support no matter what happens" he spoke.

I felt a lot more assured of myself after his last statement. Wade nodded to me, he wondered if I was ready. I mimicked his nod and followed him inside. This was getting ridiculous how could I be getting nervous about walking into my own home? I shouldn't be- this is as much my home as it is Wade's.

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Molly, Peter and Adele were sitting on one couch with Harold and Katherine sitting on another. I was a little concerned about Adele still being up so late.

"She just couldn't sleep knowing that you weren't here" spoke Molly as she combed her hand through Adele's dark hair.

"I couldn't" she said innocently, her green eyes just filled with angst.

I dropped Wade's hand and walked toward her. I cupped my hand against her small rosy cheek, "Come on, I'll tuck you into bed."

She walked along my side and scampered toward Wade and stood in front of him. He kneeled down on one knee and Adele's little arms fell around his neck, hugging him affectionately. "Thank you for bringing her back, Daddy."

Wade's eyes crinkled as he smiled and his cheeks turned a light blush of pink. He gave her a light kiss on her little lips and she ran back to my side and we went upstairs. She quickly dove into her bed and pulled her pink blanket over her body. I tucked in the side of her quilt and lowered to sit on my knees. "I'm sorry that I left, sweetheart. I just grew upset with your Grandmother."

"It's alright" she said as she gazed at me. "After you left Daddy and Grandma got into this big fight."

"They did?" I definitely didn't intend on them to fight; now Katherine must hate me even more.

Adele nodded, "We heard them from the kitchen. We all went there to finish our dinner and we heard them screaming. I don't think Grandma is going to be staying long."

Katherine wants to go! I probably shouldn't be gossiping with my six year old daughter but she's just telling me what happened. "Why do you say that, darling?" I ask.

"She told Grandpa after Daddy left to find you. She said that she wants to go back home" said Adele, "I felt a little bad for her that she looked sad."

Katherine looked sad? "I'm happy you told me sweetheart. But I don't think we should tell your father that you heard all that. He might get a little upset. I don't want you to worry about anything alright. We'll sort it out tonight."

"Alright" she said, "Goodnight Mummy." I gave her a huge cuddle, tight as I could. I heard giggles belly out from her. I kissed her cheek and stroked her forehead.

"Goodnight" I spoke as I turned off her bedroom light and slowly pulled her door close. If Katherine and I were to have another argument I didn't want my daughter being around us. It was tough enough as it is.

….

I made my way downstairs and Katherine and Wade stood alone in the living room, I guessed everyone else wanted to take cover in case of another bout. The two were talking but then stopped as they both looked at me. I walked to Wade's side and looked at Katherine who looked somewhat fathomed.

Wade glared at her to speak. Katherine tried to resist rolling her eyes. I waited patiently, this felt sweet.

"I'm sorry Lea" she finally spoke. Her tone was actually sincere. "I haven't been the kindest mother in law and I'm very sorry for anything that I've done to hurt you and your family. I haven't been as kind as I should have been."

Wade gave her an encouraging nod, so she would know that her apology was up to standard. Katherine showed a small shadow of a smile, "Could we start again?"

'That's all I've wanted!' I wanted to scream and shake her shoulders but I chose the more graceful approach. "It's alright Katherine. Of course we can start again."

Wade pressed his hand harder around my waist; I guessed that he was happy with how this was turning out. Katherine nodded her eyes moved to Wade, "She's not like Nicole. I can see that Lea makes you and my granddaughter happy, that's all I wanted to see."

Wade grinned as he kissed Katherine on the cheek, "I'm glad to hear this, Mother." He then turned to me and gave me a much more intimate kiss on my lips. "I think we should have a drink to commemorate." He left the two of us alone to fetch a bottle of wine from the fridge.

Katherine's warm smile soon disappeared and to be honest I wasn't surprised at all. "Alright my_ lovely_ daughter in law – Don't think that because I've apologized that I'm going to go all warm and cuddly on you. I apologized because I knew Wade would still want me in his life this way. That's it. I just want to make a settlement with you."

It was like I was dealing with the Wicked Witch of the West. "What do you want?" _My Ruby Slippers?_

"I've apologized to make my son happy and frankly so my granddaughter will stop fearing me. I love them both very much."

I crossed my arms, "I know you do."

"I want you to make them know that you and I are mutual and very friendly with one another. You seem to be the glue that holds them and if you're gone, they both seem to fall apart and both begin to hate me" she spoke, her voice weakening.

"Alright. I'll do it. But could you try to be genuine? None of these mean remarks every time I do or say something" I say.

She sighed heavily, "Yes… I'll try my hardest."

I placed my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. She smirked, almost identical to Wade. "I won't" she said.

"Good."

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon, I've decided that it's time for me to go home. I haven't told Wade yet so please let me do so" she spoke.

I stared at her, "So you're not taking Molly and Peter with you?"

She chuckled and then she grew sad, "I guess they can stay. They seem happier here with you. And I must give them their due for looking after my son when that was my job."

I suddenly felt empathy, something I never thought I would feel for her. "Katherine…" I stopped as we were joined again by Wade. He held three glass flutes filled with some white, bubbly liquid. He handed one flute to each of us. He had the largest grin I had ever seen on his face.

He held the flute high above his head and he wrapped his other arm around my chest. "To… seeing two very important women in my life, stand together civilly. It makes me very happy."

Katherine and I exchanged analogous glances.

"Cheers" spoke Wade as he moved his glass toward Katherine's; their glasses clinking together. His glass then touched mine. I looked up at Katherine and we clinked our flutes together.

"Cheers Lea" spoke Katherine.

"Cheers" I murmured before putting the glass to my lips.

Harold joined us as he walked toward Katherine's side. "Everything alright?" he looked a little alarmed at the sight of the three of us drinking wine together without a hint of disparity.

"Everything is fine" said Katherine to her husband, "I thought we should tell Wade about us leaving tomorrow."

"What?" spat Wade, "You guys want to leave?" I could sense a feeling of separation coming from him. Wouldn't you feel that way if your parents lived on a different continent? I was missing my Dad all the time and he lives at least 15 minutes away.

"Yes dear" said Katherine, "We've just loved spending time with you, but we really must go back. There are so many things I have to do at home. There's charities, events, parties… you know how it is."

Wade lowered his head slightly, "I understand." I moved out of Wade's grasp and stood by his side.

Katherine planted her hand on Wade's shoulder, "We have really enjoyed our time with you. You've made us very proud. I can't believe my little boy has grown to be this amazing, handsome man that you've become."

I smiled to myself. It was nice to hear Katherine say something nice about Wade. Wade gleamed, "Thanks."

Harold had his hands in his pockets; with the awkward stressed relationship that he and Wade shared I could tell that he wasn't quite sure what to say. He whimpered before speaking, "We love you, son."

"I love you guys too" said Wade. His eyes moved between them. "Both of you." Wade put out his large hand to his father; Harold gleamed and put his hand out to shake Wade's.

I decided to leave the three of them alone. I smiled at them politely; I could tell that Harold was very happy to have Wade shake his hand. I took my flute of wine upstairs and went to our bedroom. Once inside I closed the door and glanced at our bed, suddenly remembering what had happened before Wade had come to the motel room. '_SHEAMUS!'_ I thought. My cheeks turned scarlet as I reminisced the mortifying and honestly heartbreaking moment that the Irishman spoke of having feelings for me. I hoped that didn't hate me and that he would understand.

….

After sculling the last lot of white wine that was in my glass I snuggled up in bed. I nestled myself in my soft pillow and layers of warm blankets. I heard the door creak open and my husband walked in. I took him in. He was honestly perfect in his white shirt and black pants. He walked toward my side and kissed my forehead, "Glad to have you in our bed" he whispered in my ear.

I gleamed as I watched him unbutton his shirt, uncovering his chiselled torso and place his shirt on the chest to the side of the wall. He unfastened his belt and looped it out of his pants. He held the black leather belt in his hands and waved it to me, "I think we could use this one night, maybe when everyone is out."

I bit my lip nervously as he winked at me.

He sat by his side of the bed and pulled off his shoes and socks. Then pulled off his pants and sat on the bed in his black briefs. He huddled next to me as he got under the layers of warm blankets. His touch felt just that extra warm as he placed his arm out for me to snuggle up against his muscled chest. I lower my eyes, "I'm sorry that it took so long for your mother and I to get along."

"It's alright. She was being a bitch. She needed someone to put her in her place" he spoke.

I grinned at I looked at him, "I heard it was you."

He blushed. It was really rare to see him blush. I place my hand on my chest, "My hero."

Wade chuckled, "I had to come and rescue you. You were this damsel in distress, all alone in this not so hygienic motel room."

My thoughts were consumed by how _not_ alone I was. "Are you sure you don't want me to complain about it?" Wade interrupted.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine."

His grasp growing tighter on me as he laid his head back against the pillow. I wondered what Wade would have thought about what Sheamus had said to me. My fingers repeatedly intertwined with his as I pondered on speaking.

"Wade…" I finally said. My heart was in my stomach as I thought of my next line.

"Lea…" he mimicked playfully.

I suddenly thought up a planned way to talk about it. "You know if someone was to fall for you, any woman…"

Wade barked a laugh, "I hope it would be a woman!"

I rolled my eyes at him. I propped up on my elbows. "If anyone was to fall in love with you, I would probably… hurt them."

Wade laughed again. "Lea you don't have a mean bone in your body. I'm sure you couldn't hurt anyone."

How wrong you are, husband. I broke an Irishman's heart today. I sighed, "But you're missing my point. I wouldn't let anyone have you. You're mine and mine only. If I ever caught a woman gazing at you, I would gauge her eyes out. I wouldn't be able to see another woman around you."

Wade pressed his hands on his stomach as he tried to calm his laughter. "Sure. Whatever you say."

I grew frustrated with him, "Well _say_ some man who was handsome and sweet showed feelings toward me. Would you just let me go? Wouldn't you do something?"

His face grew serious as he sat up, his back leaning against the wall. Had I upset him? "I would kill him Lea. If any guy tried anything with you I would grab his neck and break it with my bare hands. I wouldn't let any man get anywhere near you, like I can. So to answer your question, I would be in jail because I killed the imbecile" he said as stared at me.

"Oh" I could only mutter.

"I could not stand seeing any man even try to look at you" he said. I could see his face turn bright red and his hands formed into fists. I didn't mean to get him so hyped. I placed my arms around his waist. My head in his chest, I could feel his racing breath slowly calming down. He laughed at himself, "I'm sorry, I just don't like to think about it."

I smiled as I brushed my hand through his thick, black hair. "Remember when we got married and we became promised to one another, I would never break any of those vowels. I'd never even look at another man, because simply he's not you."

Wade smirked, "Even if say he was wasn't as much of a jerk as I am?"

I shook my head and kissed his cheek, "Sometimes I like when you're a jerk."

He chuckled. "No woman can be compared to you, my Lea."

I shrug my shoulder, "I know." Wade laughed and then slid back in under the blankets. I turned around and could feel his breath on the back of my neck as I closed my eyes. He placed his large arm across my body.

"God. Phillip and Adele's wedding is very soon. You're going to be busy with the bride" grumbled Wade into my hair.

My eyes shot open at the thought of having to see Sheamus. It was going to be unbearable and I'm sure he was going to feel the same way. I was the maid of honour and he was going to walk the bride down the aisle. Oh god! I wasn't looking forward to this. "Do you want me to come tomorrow with you?" he asked.

"No. You spend as much time as you can with your parents" I said. "I'll be fine."

"Loads to do I'm sure" he grumbled again.

"Yes."

"I only know that Adele will be an absolute bridezilla" he groaned. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You have Sheamus there to help you anyway. He'll be handy" spoke Wade. He was half – asleep. I don't know why he kept mumbling away. I cringed at the thought of how uncomfortable it was now going to be. Couldn't Sheamus have told me after the wedding or never at all? I sighed as I closed my eyes knowing that tomorrow was going to be the worst.

**Thank you lovely ladies for all of the wonderful reviews. Just a request, my friend has written this really suspenseful and exciting story called 'The strongest will survive.' Her author name is: sephiroth3343 Some may have read it but if you haven't please give it a read and review. I think you will all really like it. I love it – very addictive. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter – please leave me a review and I will get the next one up soon. Love Jess. **


	82. Chapter 82

My alarm went off; the blasting repeated buzzing caused my eyes to unwillingly open. I winced as I pull Wade's arm over my hip. I slapped my hand on the top of the alarm to turn it off. I laid my head back on the pillow as I sighed; reeling in all the errands I had to do today. I had to be Bethany's maid of honour years ago, but Adele was far less demanding but still I had a lot to do. I turned my head to face Wade, he was snoring away. I smiled at him and then got out of bed.

As I rushed downstairs, I found Katherine and Harold downstairs eating breakfast. Wow, they get up early. I quickly made myself a cup of tea and stood in the corner of the kitchen sipping the warm drink. Molly took their plates and placed them in the sink. Her mood was very happy, she was grinning from ear to ear and I could only know why. I raised my eyebrow at her, "You look cheerful this morning, Molly" I said.

She beamed, her cheeks blushed. She sent a wink my way and it confirmed everything to me. Everyone was overjoyed to see Katherine go. I grabbed my bag and car keys and then walked toward my in laws; one who was lovely and the other not so much. "Well I guess I'll be going…" I spoke, "I won't see you guys leave so this is goodbye."

Harold stood up quickly and hugged me tenderly. He pulled me away as he still held onto my shoulders, "It was such an honour to meet the lovely woman who my son is absolutely smitten by. Please visit us in England one day" he said so warmly.

My eyes grew glossy. I was really going to miss Harold. He was so sweet and very kind to me, I was very grateful that we got along so well. "Thank you for the invitation, Sir. I'd love to see you again Harold. It was such an honour to meet you. I'll miss you very much."

He smiled, his eyes crinkled just like Wade's. "The invitation is always there. I'll miss your pretty face very much."

"Please tell me how Mr McIntyre liked the paintings in his home" I said.

Harold grinned, "I will." My eyes fell to Katherine; she was sitting at the table. I knew that saying goodbye was definitely not going to sting her.

"Goodbye Katherine. I hope you have a safe flight home" I spoke. I waited about three seconds to see if she wanted to say anything back to me. She didn't of course. Harold held a disappointed look. I shrug my shoulders at him as much as I wanted; she and I just couldn't get along. I waved at Harold and then stepped toward the front door.

"Lea… Lea wait" she spoke. Her elegant British accent sounding mystical, her voice was yielding.

I turned around and smirked, "Yes Katherine."

She sighed not liking that I was smirking. "You are a great fit to my family. I was wrong to think otherwise. Goodbye Lea."

I thought to hug her but I think that would have been too much. I nodded respectfully, "Goodbye Katherine."

Katherine turned back to the sit at the dining table. Harold pecked her lips and Katherine smiled. I believe this was the first time I had seen the two show any affection toward each other and a smile from Katherine. That was remarkable. I pulled the door behind them left.

…

I walked into work, my winter wedged boots stamped against the wooden floor. Layla poked her head as she heard me come in. We weren't open yet. Adele's wedding dress was supposed to be delivered here. "Morning Lea" said Layla as she spotted me, "The dress is here."

I squirmed with excitement and so did Layla. She held onto my hand as lead me to one of the back rooms. My mouth dropped to the ground at the sight of it. As it hung on a large silver hanger, the dress was an original design from Adele's friend, Asuka Kazama – an eccentric fashion designer from Toronto. The dress was breathtaking. The sheath silhouette was perfect for Adele's slim figure. The dress had a mix of chiffon and satin fabric and had a square neckline that was embellished with sparkles as well as around the waistband. The elegant embellished cap sleeves were beautiful. Adele was going to look absolutely beautiful. I clasped my hands together as I marvelled at the dresses beauty as it stood encased in clear plastic.

"She really is going to look gorgeous" spoke Layla as she gazed at it. I nodded in agreement. I suddenly spotted the time. Shit.

"I better get this dress to her" I said as I carefully took it off the rack and held it up highly. "I'm glad I have you here."

Layla gleamed then her smile turned grim, "Say hi to Sheamus for me."

My heart fell into my throat. Oh no. I had completely forgotten that Layla and Sheamus had become friendly. But the whole time he was hoping to get more from me. "Did anything else happen between you two?" I asked.

She shook her head, "He was lovely. He dropped me home and I thought there was something there between us but I could just tell that he just didn't feel the same way."

I don't even understand why he didn't just move on to a beautiful person like Layla. She is unbelievably gorgeous and loveable. Why did I ask her about him? I've just upset her. I smiled at her, "Don't worry about him. He's leaving soon anyway – he definitely missed out on a perfect girl like you."

She shrugged her shoulder and her lips curved, "Thanks Lea."

I've stalled again. "Alright I'm leaving now. Call me if you need anything."

"It's alright, enjoy yourself" she said as she waved at me. I gave her a warm wave before leaving her. All I thought was 'Stupid Sheamus for hurting her'.

…

Finally I was at Adele's place. The dress was very heavy and I grew tired from holding it and frankly I was tired of going from place to place. I sighed as I laid my back against the wall as I tried to calm down. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and then knocked on the wooden, white door as I heaved a sigh. I blinked rapidly as I got a look at who opened the door. Sheamus stood with his face low as we both couldn't look at each other. SO AWKWARD. I decided to speak first, "Hello Sheamus."

"Hello" he said softly. Adele came from behind him and pushed him out of the way. Adele was dressed in her pink pyjamas that are covered with owls. Her mouth drops almost identical to mine when she spots what is in my hand. Sheamus rolled his eyes at her and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my god… it's beautiful" she said as she stood in front of me in awe.

"Well can 'the dress' and I come in?" I asked. I was tired from carrying the heavy dress.

She blushed in embarrassment and moved aside, "Sorry… just I'm suddenly feeling happy and excited."

I walked straight through her apartment and to her bedroom then placed the dress on a rack in her room. "That's great that you're excited" I said as I felt the ease of my hands carrying no more weight.

She nodded as she brushed her hand against her opposite shoulder. "I miss Phil… a lot."

"Tomorrow- you'll be together forever" I said, smiling at her.

Adele gleamed, "I really can't wait. We've been living together for a while but knowing that he's all mine and I am his…" she swayed her head to stare out the window. Her eyes squinted and a grin formed on her lips, "My mum is here!"

I leapt in excitement just like her. Adele's mother – I call her Donna. Donna Gardner, (Gardner being her maiden name) is a very sweet and lively woman. She shares Adele's beauty as well as her firm grasp of life. I'd met her a few times and I always found her very endearing. While she was hurt from her divorce with her former husband and Adele and Sheamus's father, she still got on with her life and has been very successful in her cosmetics company in San Francisco.

Adele runs to the door in glee as Stephen and I wait around in the living room. "Mum!" she cries as she opens the door. Donna looks amazing, she has aged very beautifully but I'm sure there have been a few Botox injections here and there.

Donna hugs Adele's lovingly; they hadn't seen each other in months. It makes me feel a little jealous. Donna pulls from Adele, her hands still placed on her shoulders. "My beautiful Adele is getting married, I just couldn't be happier."

Tears brim between both women but both choose to be stubborn and conceal any emotions inside. "I'm glad to have you here, Mum" said Adele as she grabbed her mother's hand and led her inside. Sheamus took Donna's luggage after watching the mother and daughter reunion.

Donna looked in surprise at the sight of him. "My goodness Sheamus" said Donna as she placed her hand on her chest. "Is that you? Well you've grown up so much."

Sheamus blushed, "I was just a wee lad when my mother and you were having a good bitch about Dad."

Donna smirked as she remembered, "How is your mother?"

"She got re-married, she and her husband are very happy" he said before placing her luggage in another room. He then returned, "I moved into the town, but I still see her every now and then."

"Have you got a lass?" Donna joked. "You've grown up so handsome. You look nothing like you're father."

Her question made me feel incredibly awkward. Sheamus chuckled, "No one yet."

Adele slapped her hand against his back, "Don't worry I'm sure you'll get someone easily." Sheamus shrug his shoulders.

Donna's eyes then fell to me and she beamed. "Lea"

"Hello Donna" I said as I gave her a hug and a kiss.

She placed both her hands in mine and got a look at me, her light brown eyes were warm. "You look very beautiful sweetie. You're glowing."

I blushed in embarrassment, "It must be from Adele's excitement." I glanced at Adele who was sitting beside me with glee.

Donna shook her head slowly, "That husband of yours must be fantastic. I can't wait to meet him."

Sheamus rolled his eyes and huffed as he left the women and went into his bedroom. I felt incredibly embarrassed and at the same time guilty. Adele could sense it to, "He's just tired because I made him wake up early today."

Donna looked disapproving to Adele, "You shouldn't be too mean to your brother. He has come from such a long way."

"Oh Mum, you know we are just joking around" said Adele. Her face then turned sly, "He's fine. He really _loves_ it here, right Lea." She winked at me and from that evil grin on her face I knew immediately what she meant. That wicked woman! Sheamus must have told her everything.

"I don't think he likes it as much as he says" I said as I glared at her. I turned back to Donna and smirked as I thought of something vindictive to get back at Adele, "Anyway Donna, you must meet my husband, he'd just love to meet one of his employee's mother. Oh the stories he'd tell you about her. You know Adele is probably his favourite employee." I turned back to see a look of fear on Adele's expression. She was far from Wade's favourite employee, since they've known each other – she's been giving him grief so Wade would definitely enjoy this opportunity to spill the beans about Adele to her mother.

Adele gritted her teeth, "You know what… she doesn't have to meet Wade. He doesn't have to talk at all."

"Why not?" asked Donna, "I really want to meet him."

Adele bit her lip. Would she really want her mother to know everything embarrassing that has ever happened to her at work or in life in general? Wade and Adele were friends but there has always been this spiteful tone between them for reasons no one knows. Wade would finally have the upper hand and he wouldn't give a second thought to not revealing everything to Donna. Adele had done some crazy things and none to Wade's approval. From when Adele called up sick from Las Vegas to when she and Phil arrived to a meeting late because they were being 'intimate' in Phil's office. That was the problem with having your boss in your circle of friends. "Yay…" she said with no enthusiasm.

Donna grinned as she leaned over to pat Adele's leg, "I'm going to catch up with my stepson, alright. I'll be back to talk some more."

I nodded to her and we watched as she disappeared into Sheamus's room. I then quickly turned to Adele, "You know about Sheamus liking me?" I spat.

"He told me yesterday" she said, "I just couldn't help but to make a joke about it." She giggled to herself then she looked serious. "And what was that about Wade talking to my Mum about me? He wouldn't complain to her, would he?"

I grinned, "Of course he wouldn't if I asked him not to, but you know how he is."

She rolled her eyes, "That I do."

"But come on; think about how awkward it is now with your brother and me. I mean you heard how he left as soon as your mother mentioned my husband."

"I know you don't have feelings for him but I have to say this because I am his sister that I hope you do care for his feelings. They were genuine and even though he knew that you were married he just couldn't move those feelings aside" she said.

I sat up and placed my hand on my chest, "Of course I care about him. He's my best friend's brother. Sure he's very a sweet and kind man – we get along really well but I wouldn't give up Wade for the world."

Adele smiled, "I knew you wouldn't. I just have to look out for my brother – he's been here for me so I have to do the same."

"I know that this kind of puts you in a difficult position" I said, "But I mean it when I say that I care for him and of course I empathise with his feelings but as a married woman I'm promised to my husband, that's it."

Her bright brown eyes blinked. "Like I'll be tomorrow" she spoke.

I nodded, "Yes. I hope you can make Sheamus understand that I hold my vowels true as I hope you will to Phil."

Her eyes looked to be filled with love after I spoke her fiancé's name. "I will."

….

Donna walked into Sheamus's room, she found him lying on his bed watching television. "Is everything alright, Sheamus?" she asked.

"Everything's fine" he said softly, "I just wanted to leave you ladies alone to catch up."

She sat on the bed beside him, "I know I'm not your mother in anyway but I have to say that I've always thought of you as my own just like with Adele. You two are so close and makes me very proud to know that you'll walk her down the aisle tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, Donna" he said as a small smile appeared. "I respect you a lot; it's funny how Dad seemed to bring you and my Mum together."

Donna chuckled, "Well when you have an idiot for a husband then us sort of become connected. I wonder what other poor woman your father is ruining as we speak."

Sheamus glanced up at Donna; he opened his mouth then closed it as he figured what to say. She rolled her eyes, "Yes Sheamus I think you should stay away from Lea."

He winced, "What?"

"I can see how you stormed off once I mentioned about her husband. You should forget about her- she's married and clearly from what I've heard. She is happy. Let her go" lectured Donna. "You don't want to be the other person in anyone's marriage. I should know better than anyone" her eyes flickered down in disappointment.

Sheamus sat up, "It was a long time ago Donna and you had no idea what Dad was doing. Mum doesn't think it's your fault at all – she was very unhappy with Dad."

"But you don't want to break up a family, dear" she said, "Adele told me that Wade has a daughter who adores Lea as her new mother. Adele also told me that Lea hopes to get pregnant one day. If you really love her – you won't destroy that for her."

Sheamus lowered his head. "Yeah… you're right. She doesn't want me anyway. She told me yesterday."

Donna felt this surge of empathy, "Oh dear- I'm sorry, but that's just how life is. She's just not the one for you."

Sheamus nodded and then lay back on the bed. Donna let herself out.

….

After Donna and I made sure everything was ready for tomorrow – every last annoying detail. Adele finally went to sleep. Donna watched her, she slowly grew emotional. It made me feel jealous not to have had a mother watch over me like that.

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "You did a wonderful job, Donna."

She nodded and quickly wiped away any sign of grief, "You should go Lea, you must be exhausted. You're a very good friend to my daughter."

I gleamed, "I'll be here early in the morning for the big day tomorrow."

Donna nodded and hugged me; I left her to watch over Adele. I sighed as I walked past Sheamus's door; I glanced at the bottom and knew that his light was still on. I hadn't seen much of him today – he had kept to himself in his room or would only talk to Adele and Donna. I knocked on his door, "Sheamus? I'm leaving now. I just wanted to say bye."

I waited outside for what felt like ages and finally. "Bye" he muttered. There seemed to be no feeling at all in his voice. I didn't blame him; I knew he must have been angry with me so I just left.

I reached home and after feeling what it was like to be a part of Adele's family, I just wanted to be with my own. As I walked in I noticed a suitcase in the living room. Was someone leaving or arriving? I placed my handbag on the table and walked into the living room where a loud chorus of deep laughter and yelling was echoing through. Harold and Wade were watching the soccer together. I suddenly cringed at the thought that Katherine might still be here. "Harold?" I spoke in surprise.

Harold grinned cheekily like 12 year old boy who had done something he wasn't supposed. Wade shared the same expression.

"Katherine left to go home, but Wade asked me to stay so I did" said Harold. "I hope that's alright."

I gleamed as I hugged him, "Of course it's alright. You can stay as long as you like." I took a seat next to Wade and he stole a kiss from me. I moved my lips close to his ear, "I'm glad you made your father stay."

Wade grinned then he whispered to me, "I'm glad that you got my mother to love you."

My eyes widened as I stared at him questionably. "Love me?"

He nodded, "She told me before she left for the airport that she loves you."

I wasn't sure if this was genuine or a part of my agreement with Katherine but I could see that it had meant a lot to Wade so I chose to leave it. "I'm moved."

Wade's focus then returned to his father and their game on the television. I chose to go to bed, but before that I had to check on my daughter. She was sleeping peacefully like an angel. I started thinking about the day when she gets married and I felt my eyes burn. "What's wrong?" spoke a deep whisper in my ear.

I felt Wade's hand grab to my side and I turned to face him, "I was just thinking about when our daughter gets married."

"She won't be getting married anytime soon and when the dating years come I'll have my gun ready – that boy would have to be perfect to even get to speak to my daughter" he said sternly.

I rolled my eyes, "Perfect? Like you?"

He smirked, his green eyes glimmering with mischief, "Well no one can meet my standards but he'd have to be pretty close."

I nodded and covered my mouth as I yawned. Wade watched on in concern, "What did that woman make you do today? Let's get you to bed."

I shook my head, "I am happy to do it. She's my best friend." Wade grew annoyed and then placed his hand in mine and pulled me along to our bedroom. Once my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

…

Adele woke up at the sound of a tapping. She checked her phone and saw that it was 2am in the morning. It was her wedding day. She opened her bedroom door and heard the tapping grow louder it was coming from the front door. She turned the lights on and then opened the door. Her eyes grew wide in surprise as she spotted a drunk, Scotsman at her door. "Drew? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you away" he spoke; he kept stumbling like legs were made of jelly. "You were the only normal woman I ever went out with, the only good one. I've made so many crazy mistakes but you weren't one. I think you should quit your marriage and come away with me."

Adele rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this Drew, good bye." She slammed the door on him and spun around to go back in her bedroom proudly. She felt that she finally got that piece of revenge on him for dumping her.

Sheamus popped his head out of his room, "Who was that?"

"Drew" she said with disgust, "He thought I was going to bail out of the wedding and go away with him. Go to bed."

Sheamus waited for her to close her bedroom door and then walked over to the front door and then opened it. Drew was still stumbling in the hallway. Sheamus walked behind him and threw Drew's arm over his neck, "Take it easy, Fella – I'll call you a cab."

Drew smiled and then fell asleep. Sheamus shook his head as they went downstairs in the elevator. Sheamus quickly signalled to a cab driver and tossed Drew in. "Thanks lad!" yelled Drew, "You're awesome!"

Sheamus ignored him and then gave the cab driver some money. "Whatever he tells you to go, keep the change." Sheamus then glared at Drew, "You annoy my sister again and I won't be so nice."

Drew sunk into the seat as he gulped. Sheamus gave him a wink and then the cab drove off.

Sheamus sighed as he watched on, "What is wrong with all of these people?"

….


	83. Chapter 83

**University kills my life – sorry for a late update. But thank you everyone for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter – the next might be a few days away but I will get it up ASAP for you guys. Please leave a review and enjoy!**

I took one last glance in the mirror before applying another coat of lipstick to my lips. I was dressed in a beautiful, light pink, chiffon pleated sweetheart neckline mini dress that had a gorgeous high-low overlay finished with a white embellished belt around my waist. I curled my hair and had it down; a full light pink rose was wedged above my ear. I quickly put on my heels and grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs. The time on my mobile phone told me that I should be leaving now. As I grabbed my keys from the counter and walked through the lounge room, I screamed in fright as I spotted a man lying on my couch, the man was half naked with just his black briefs on. His eyes opened as he heard my frightened scream and he jumped off the couch.

"D-Drew?" I said as I tried to calm my breath, "What are you doing here?"

He rubbed his eyes weakly and lay back into the couch as he pondered, "I can't really remember… What's the time?"

I didn't have time for this. From the strong scent of alcohol that was coming from him I knew Wade must have let him in because he had been drinking. "I'm running late and please put some clothes on."

Drew smirked, "I will. I'm sorry to scare you – you look pretty where are you going?"

"Adele and Phil's wedding" I said. I saw his expression change and knew that the news had affected him. I left him looking defeated while I went to the church.

It was about an hour drive away – it was very small but beautiful. There wouldn't be too many guests just very close friends and family. Wade would arrive later with the other. I walked inside where the priest was talking with Phil and his friend. His friend look much more built than Phil and had dark brown eyes and curly brown hair. He listened on intently as Phil and the priest spoke. I walked down the aisle of the little church – it was perfect, decorated with beautiful light pink and white roses and light grey sashes throughout the pews. I gazed at Phil, his dark hair was slicked back, his normal beard was shaved and he was dressed in a simple black tuxedo with a white shirt and black neck tie. He looked so handsome. He had a little pink rose clipped in his breast pocket of his jacket. He grinned as he spun around and saw me, "Hello Lea" he said as he poked his tongue out cheekily.

I gave him a quick cuddle, "You look so handsome, Phil."

He flushed, "That's very kind – you make a beautiful maid of honour."

"Thank you" I said then looked at his friend who was grinning behind him.

Phil looked at him and shook his head, "Don't get any ideas Scott! She's married to my boss, man."

I giggled at the two. I put my hand out to his friend, "Hi, I'm Lea – you must be the best man."

He took my hand gently and shook it, "The name is Scott Colton and as I heard you must be the lovely maid of honour."

I pulled my hand away from his grip and found myself giggling again. Phil smiled apologetically. "Well I'm going to go see your future wife" I said before leaving them, "It was nice to meet you Scott."

"The pleasure was all mine" he said as he gave me a wink. I gave him a nod.

"Could you just pass her a message Lea?" asked Phil, his expression was serious.

"Sure."

His lips formed a smile and his cheeks turned pink, "Could you tell her that I love her so much and that I can't wait to marry her."

I just wanted to pinch his cheeks at his cuteness. "I can do that" I said as I left them. I walked back up the aisle toward a room that was to the side of the entry. I knocked on the door and Donna appeared as it opened. She was dressed in a floor length, sleeveless, navy blue dress with a small V-neck – she had a matching, navy blue shawl draped around her shoulders. Her hair was held up in a bun with these large eye-catching, diamond drop earrings that hung from her ear lobes. "You look beautiful, Lea" she said as she held out her arms open to hug me. I always thought I could pass as her step daughter.

I smiled as I pulled out of the hug, "As do you, Donna." My eyes then stared at the Adele; she looked like something out of a movie. It was surreal how beautiful she looked. I was speechless as I walked toward her, "Adele… you look…"

Adele bit her lip, "Do I look okay?"

I gave her a hug, "You look perfect…I just can't tell you how beautiful you look."

She grinned, "Really?" she said as she gave a quick spin around, her dress flowing beautifully against her slim body. Her dark hair was curled and the top half was pinned up with roses embellished beautifully within her hair.

I was so enthralled by Adele that I hadn't even noticed Sheamus who was standing right next to her. He wore black trousers, with a white shirt and grey vest. He also had a small rose pinned to the side of his shirt collar. I could feel his gaze on me and as I went to look at him his eyes fell to the ground and then he left the room. I watched him walk away and sighed. I guess trying to be his friend was a lost cause. My eyes flickered back to Adele who looked very nervous. Donna gave her a glass of water to sip on.

"I just can't believe this … this is it… I'm getting married in a few hours" said Adele as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

Suddenly I remembered Phil's message. "Adele, you and Phil are going to be so happy together and you two love each other so much. Plus, Phil looks so gorgeous" I said.

"He's out there?" she said, the sound of assurance in her voice made her look much calmer.

I nodded, "I spoke with him and his friend."

"Scott?" she said with a grin, "He's a character"

"Yes I've learnt that" I said, "But Phil told me to tell you that he loves you and that he can't wait to marry you."

Adele's eyes grew glossy and she began fanning her hands to ward any tears away, "He's such a lovely man, making me so damn emotional."

Donna placed her hands on Adele's shoulders, "It's alright dear, Phillip is a very sweet boy and I know he will make you very happy."

"He will. He just loves you so much" I said, "He's ready to marry you."

….

About 40 minutes passed and it was getting closer to the ceremony. The small church was filling with people and Adele was feeling ready. There was another knock on the door. I went to answer it while Adele and Donna were together. I grinned excitedly as I spotted my two favourite people standing at the door. Wade was grinning as he held on to our little Adele's hand. He wore dark trousers, with a white pin striped shirt and light pink neck tie – we wanted to match. Adele had a gorgeous purple ruffled dress on she looked so cute with her purple bow, clasped in her long, dark curly hair. "Sorry – but Adele really wanted to see her aunt in her wedding dress" said Wade as he smirked at me.

I turned to look at Adele the bride and she was gleaming as she saw us. "Come on in" she said smiling.

Adele let go of Wade's hand and went running toward the bride. "You look so beautiful, Aunt Adele" she said.

"Thank you, niece Adele" she said as she gave her a kiss.

"I really wanted to see you" she said, "So I made Daddy bring me."

Adele's heart melted, she kneeled down near the girl, "Of course that's alright. Your parents know that you and I have a special bond – I mean we do have the same awesome name!" She giggled innocently and held on to her hand.

Wade's hand grabbed onto mine and his lips whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful too."

I blushed. Donna's eyes lit up as she got a look at Wade. "And who is this handsome gentleman?" she said as she strolled toward us.

"Donna, this is my husband Wade" I said, "Wade, this is Adele's mother Donna."

Wade smiled kindly, "It's so great to finally meet you – I can see where Adele got her charm and good looks from."

Donna flushed; she was completely smitten by him. I found it funny to watch. "Wow, well you're very charming and it's a huge pleasure to meet you. If I knew you were Adele's boss I would have wanted to meet you sooner. You're a very lucky girl, Lea."

Adele rolled her eyes at her now infatuated mother, "Mum…"

Wade chuckled, "It's alright. Your daughter is a very smart and talented woman. She's one of my favourite employees – I wish her all the happiness in her marriage with Phillip. He's a lucky man."

Adele looked almost shocked, "Um… thank you Wade. That means a lot coming from you. I guess you're not the worst boss in the world."

Wade smirked, "Thanks."

Sheamus entered the room, "Time to go sis, they're ready for you." Wade gave Sheamus a friendly nod as they passed each other. Wade took Adele's hand and walked outside of the room, with Donna following after him.

"Sorry about my Mum getting all over your husband" said Adele, "I don't know what that was."

I laughed, "It's fine – I'm sure he loved the attention she was giving him."

Sheamus was silent as he glanced between the two of us; I decided to give them a moment alone. "I'll just wait in the hallway."

Adele gave a kind smile then her eyes moved to her brother, "You know you can still talk to her you know" she said as she grabbed her bouquet.

Sheamus rolled his eyes, "Why does my sister have to be so stubborn?"

She laughed, "You're just as stubborn!"

Sheamus grinned, his eyes grew wet. Adele realised that _unlike_ her, her brother was also emotional. "I can't believe you're getting married."

She kissed his cheek, "I love you so much for being here for me – you don't know how much I appreciate you and how happy I am that you're my brother."

He kissed the top her head, "I love you, my little sister. I'll always be here for you and if Phil ever gives you a hard time then you ring me."

Adele giggled, "I will – but I think he's too afraid of you to do anything wrong."

"I know he'll take good care of you, now come on – we better go" he said as he took her hand and then they left the room.

I stared out down the aisle; the church was filled by about 30 people. Wade had brought Molly and Peter along and Dad and Stephanie were here as well. I spotted Phil's family – his younger sister looked just like him. I spotted some people from the office here too so it must have been fun for Wade to come to a wedding with the guest being some of his employees. I moved away and let Adele get a peak. She giggled and her eyes glistened as she got a look at Phil. "He looks perfect" said Adele as she stared at him.

"He looks nervous" I said.

Adele chuckled, "He does, doesn't he?"

"It's alright – he'll feel much better once he sees you" said Sheamus as he linked his arm with his.

I grinned. "He's right."

Adele nodded as she took a deep breath, "Alright Lea, you can start walking down. Once they see you at the base of the aisle they should start playing music."

I nodded and waited where she told me to. Phil looked like an excited kid about to see his Christmas present for the first time. He was grinning so much. I looked out to the crowd and everyone was looking at me. Wade gave me a cheeky wink. I walked down the aisle slowly; I could see Donna trying to fight her tears. Phil gave me a smile as I stood across from him and so did Scott. I smile at the two and then looked back to watch Adele who just looked so beautiful as she gracefully walked down the aisle with Sheamus by her side. I watched as Phil's eyes lit up while he stared at her as she came closer to him. It was beautiful to watch how stunned and affected he was by her. She blushed as she saw him stare at him. Sheamus let her hand go and kissed her cheek, "Take care of her, lad."

"I will, Sheamo" said Phil as he took his bride's hand. Phil couldn't stop smiling as he gazed at her. Adele handed me her bouquet and the couple once again stared into each other's eyes and then the ceremony began.

….

The wedding was beautiful, filled with tears, laughs and love. Everyone watched them leave in a black limousine to the reception and everyone left to join them. I wandered through the church to find my husband when I ran straight into someone's chest. "I'm so sorry" I said stumbling backwards.

Once getting my balance I looked up to see Sheamus standing in front of me. He then paced away, quicker than anything before I could say anything else. I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes – if he didn't want to talk to me then why should I even bother. Frankly, I thought that I was being considerate of his feelings and still be friends. But my frustration toward Sheamus disappeared after I saw Wade waiting for me at the door, this kind smile on his face, his eyes crinkling as they would. This feeling of love floored me and I felt my stomach turned into a million butterflies surging around in my belly. I loved that he wore a matching pink tie just so we could coordinate together. "We should head to the reception, shouldn't we?" he said as I walked over to his side.

I nodded, "You might find it hard to find parking at the country club hall."

Wade smirked, he was chuckling like he had done something sinfully evil and he was so proud of himself.

I narrowed my eyebrows, "What is it?" My hands planting on my hips.

"I just forgot to tell you that – there was a change of plan with the reception" he said, still smirking.

"Where is it then?" I asked.

Wade took my hand and lugged me toward the car park outside, "When I went to see Phillip and Adele the other day – they told me that they were going to have their reception at that ancient, unkempt hall I was dismayed! I couldn't have them have their reception there. So I asked them if I could throw them a reception, all paid by me… at our home."

I stared at him in awe. "That's very kind but…"

"But what? The house is huge and I wanted my two friends to enjoy their wedding reception and have it be beautiful. This could be my wedding gift to them" he said, "I didn't tell you because I thought you'd have felt opposed to it."

"Of course not, I think it's a very generous thing to do but… is Drew out of our house?" I asked him, "I found him sleeping on the couch this morning."

Wade's expression looked even guiltier, "Well, he actually wants to talk to the couple – he owes the bride another apology."

"Another apology?" I asked as we approached my car. Then I looked at the familiar black BMW that was parked next to me. Adele and Molly were waving to me in the back seat while Peter sat in the driver seat. I smiled and waved back. "You can tell me later" I said. Wade nodded and sat in the black car and I got into my own.

….

Our living room looked to be transformed into a reception hall. There were waiters with glasses of champagne floating through the room. The same theme that was at their wedding was pushed through our home. Pink and white roses everywhere! There was DJ playing beautiful romantic sounds and candles lighting up the afternoon. Photos of the newlywed couple were blown up and placed around the area with tables and chairs outside. Trust Wade to go out of his way. They were much more guests at the reception then at the wedding. I spotted many more friendly faces as they entered, but it was Randy's face who looked almost intimidated. I walked over to him to say hello. "Hi Randy" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Hello Lea, this looks amazing" he said as gawked over the house.

"It looks beautiful" said Natalya as she hugged me

"It's all Wade" I said, "I mean you can tell by how classy this is – much better than the country club."

"It's very kind of him" said Natalya.

"It's his way of showing how much he appreciates them, I guess" I said, my eyes flickered back toward Wade who was in the kitchen. He was ordering around some waiters about the champagne I presume and while he looked intimidating and unapproachable to others, I still saw him as being sweet. "He's a very kind man."

Randy sighed and took Natalya's hand, the couple walked over to Adele and Phil to congratulate them. The newlyweds were enjoying being treated like royalty. I watched Wade as he spotted Randy in his house; Wade had to know that Randy would be coming. After Wade stared at Randy, probably cursing him in his head he went back to talking to the waiters. I chuckled and then wandered over to his side, "Do you need any help?" I asked him.

Wade grinned, "It's alright sweetheart, you go enjoy yourself – I've got this under control."

I rolled my eyes at how stubborn he was. "Wait… where's your father?"

He laughed and stared out outside. My eyes followed his direction and they widened when I saw Harold and Donna sitting together. I grinned at how shy Harold looked to be and how infatuated Donna seemed to look. "She totally forgot about me after she spotted my father" said Wade smirking.

"Does she know that your Dad is married?" I asked.

Wade shrugged his shoulders, "Let him have some fun."

….

The sky turned darker and the house was full. Afterwards I took Adele up to sleep, I let her sleep in our bed as her room is closer to the noise of the crowd below and our bedroom is further away. She is more than happy to sleep in our big bed. I joined the guests below and found Scott running in my direction, "Lea! There you are."

"Hey? What's up?" I asked.

"They want us to do a toast and our speeches soon" he said. He pulled some palm cards out of his pocket, his forehead began sweating immediately. "Have you got your speech?"

I grinned. "Yep in here" I said as I pointed to my head.

He rolled his eyes, "Damn it. Is yours really beautiful, moving and mature?"

"I hope everyone thinks so."

"Well you see mine isn't – it's about all the stupid, childish things Phil and I did when we were younger" he said.

I didn't even know what to say to him. "Well… Do you think Phil and Adele will like it?"

"I think Phil will… maybe not so much Adele" he said, "I guess I should tweak it just a bit."

I smiled at his immaturity, but he was so genuine. You could see that he and Phil were very close – almost like brothers. "I'll help you" I said as I showed him to a quieter room.

"Thanks, your husband is really nice to throw them a reception party and one that is so fancy" he said as he sat down with me.

"He is. Have you met him yet? If not I will have to introduce you" I said as I began reading through his speech. The stories were quite interesting. He could tell by my facial expressions that they wouldn't pass.

Scott chuckled, "Oh yeah, your husband is the big British guy. He was chatting to Adele's brother so I didn't want to interrupt. They look close."

"It's the whole United Kingdom connection I think. Wade really likes Sheamus" I said, trying not to think that the other thing in common was that Sheamus also liked Wade's wife. "We'll just tweak a few things."

….

"Liverpool has a massive chance in the Premier League this season" said Sheamus as he chugged his bottle of beer.

Wade shook his head, "Are you kidding? Manchester United is going to kill them off." He took another sip of his glass of scotch and then stared at Sheamus and smiled after noticing that Sheamus's bottle was empty. "How about some hard stuff? Americans are really bad drinkers."

Sheamus grinned, "Sure. I'm up for it." Wade led him into one of side rooms away from the crowd. It looked a private liquor store. "Wow Fella – you have a lot of bottles in here. Phil doesn't know about this, does he?"

Wade laughed, "No he doesn't." He searched through the shelves and then placed this long rectangle box in front of the Irishman. Sheamus didn't know what to think. Wade grinned as he pulled out a glass bottle that read _'Taketsuru.'_ It looked by the symbols on the label that it was Japanese. "This is about 17 years old – one of the best whiskeys in the world."

Sheamus unscrewed the top and took a smell, it smelt fragrant – weirdly almost like burnt toffee. "I'd love some. We Irish love whiskey"

Wade grinned and then pulled two clear glasses and threw in some ice from a mini freezer underneath a wooden bench. He filled the glasses with a small amount of whiskey then added some icy cold water. He then pushed the glass toward Sheamus. "Cheers."

"Cheers" said Sheamus before sipping the drink. It felt quite mouth numbing but then had a spicy after taste. Both looked at each other to see if the other wanted to give up on the drink. Sheamus grinned and then tossed the drink back.

Wade felt almost challenged and also tossed the drink back, then slammed the glass on the table. "Would you like another?" he asked.

Sheamus shook his head, "Maybe next time."

"But you're leaving tomorrow. You got to have another" said Wade.

"Can't get too drunk – my brother in law is against drinking" said Sheamus.

Wade laughed, "Forget Phillip – you're not marrying him."

Sheamus shrugged, "Thank you for the drink anyway. You're a good guy Wade, especially for doing this for my sister and her husband."

He smirked, "They work really hard for me and I wanted to give them something back. You're a good guy too Sheamus… that's why I don't want to threaten to kill you because of your feelings for my wife."

Sheamus's eyes widened, "What? You know about that?" Sheamus looked ashamed.

"Well you'd have to be an idiot to not notice how you've been gawking at my wife since the day you got here. I thought nothing of it until I realised that you were in her motel room the other night – did you have fun hiding under the bed?" he asked bitterly, "Did you really think I'm that stupid not to smell another man around my wife?"

"Look Wade… I admit it was stupid of me to try and get between you and Lea. But I just fell for her – like you" said Sheamus, "I'm sorry."

…


	84. Chapter 84

**So I lied! I had some time so I made a quick chapter for you guys because I love you guys so much. Nothing like drama in an AYWR wedding. But this is looking to be like a three part thing so – the third part with be up soon. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review. **

"Hey Layla!" said Adele as spotted the British brunette walk toward her and Phil. Layla looked stunned as she placed one hand on her chest.

"Adele… you look… beautiful. That dress looks incredible" she said. Her eyes then turned to Phil who had his eyes on his bride as well. "You look very nice too, Phil."

Phil grinned, "Thank you."

Layla handed the newlyweds a gift wrapped box, "Congratulations. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

Adele gave Layla a hug, "Aw, thank you so much Layla – that means so much to us." Phil nodded.

Layla grinned and looked around the house, "Have you seen Lea around?"

The couple stared around the crowd. "I'm not sure" said Adele.

"Scott went to look for her as well to talk about his speech" said Phil.

Adele sighed, "Maybe that's a good thing." Phil chuckled and then placed a kiss on her neck and caressed her waist in his arms. Layla felt a bit like the third wheel with the overly loving couple. She stared around the crowd hoping to see if maybe the Irishman was around – but he was nowhere to be found. She spotted Natalya and Alex sitting together in a corner.

"I'll leave you guys – enjoy your night" Layla said sweetly.

"Thank you so much for the present Layla" said Phil, his arms still tight around his wife.

"That's alright" she said as she walked away from them. Natalya shot up happily as she saw Layla walk her way.

"Layla!" she yelled. Alex stood up slowly, her hand placed on her stomach.

"Hello ladies" said Layla, "Having fun?" The trio gave each other hugs and kisses before sitting back down.

"Having a lot of fun" said Natalya, "Adele and Phil look so happy."

"Next will be you and Randy" said Alex giggling.

Natalya shook her head friskily, "No, no… no. We won't be getting married anytime soon."

"But would you like to be married to Randy?" asked Layla, "I know I'm not your closest friend but from what I have seen you two look as much in love as these married couples."

"We are in love… but we're still fairly new to each other. Maybe in a year or three" Natalya chuckled.

"I think Randy would love to marry you" said Layla, "He's crazy about you."

Natalya blushed, "I feel the same way. Actually – we're going to my home town in Canada next week. Randy bought me tickets."

Layla and Alex looked at each grinning like teenagers. "That's so sweet Nat!" said Alex, "He'll get to meet your family."

"Yeah, my Dad might be a little harsh on him – but I think he'll be alright" said Natalya, "I think they'll all really love him, like I do."

"Speak of the devil" whispered Layla as her eyes moved to Randy and John who joined the ladies. "Hello boys" said Layla.

"Hey Layla" said John. John cuddled his wife warmly and handed her a glass of orange juice. She took a sip and then rested her head against his chest. Randy gave Layla a kind nod and then placed his hand in Natalya's. The two gazed at each other before Randy pecked her lips. Layla felt a little out of place as she sat in between the two couples.

"Have you guys seen Lea?" she asked, "I don't really see her down here."

"Maybe she's with Wade" suggested John, "Or maybe try upstairs with Adele."

"Yeah…maybe" she said as she stood up. The couples didn't really seem to notice her leave. She wandered through the crowd and went upstairs. Once she got up there she felt even more unsettled at the number of rooms and hallways there was. "_How are you supposed to find anyone here?" _she said to herself.

She wandered through each room, finding one by one to be vacant. She opened another door and spotted a man in black trousers, he had a black shirt that was open revealing his chiselled torso. His hazelnut hair was brushed into a smooth ponytail. His blues eyes stared at her as she stood in the doorway gawking at him.

"I-I'm sorry" she said hopelessly, before shutting the door. Layla cringed in embarrassment before walking to the next

Drew grinned and then wandered to the door and walked out to the hallway, "Can I help you with something?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry – about watching you change, I mean" she stuttered, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to walk into you getting changed."

"It's alright" he said as he noticed her British accent, "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking, I've never seen you before."

"I'm Layla. I work with Lea at the gallery" she said, "And by your Scottish accent and your familiar looks you must be Drew."

"Familiar looks?" he said. "Oh right you met my dear old man."

She nodded, "He's a very nice man."

"He is… also very hopeful" said Drew scratching his head, "Anyway were you looking for something?"

"Yes, I was just looking for Lea" she said, "Have you seen her?"

"No I'm afraid I've just been staying in this room" he said.

Layla looked confused, "Why?"

"I'm sure from the stories you've heard – you'd know why" he said sighing. "I was about to go downstairs for a bit. I need to chat with someone and then I'm leaving."

"Oh, well… it was nice to finally meet you" said Layla.

"You too." Drew grinned at her again and then went back into his room. Layla went on searching through the house.

….

"What possesses you to go after a married woman?" Wade argued. "How would you feel if some woman showed feelings toward Phillip? How would your sister feel? I bet you wouldn't like that."

"Of course not!" Sheamus shouted.

"Then what made you start to want my wife then? You hardly even know her!" he yelled.

"I just couldn't help it. I just felt a connection with her and my feelings just went wild" Sheamus explained, "I've tried so hard to repress it but I just couldn't."

Wade crossed his arms, he was livid. "So that's why you decided to go _express yourself_ and tell her your feelings. How did that go?"

Sheamus lowered his head, "She didn't want anything to do with me. I haven't talked to her since."

Wade sighed heavily. Yes he was angry and disappointed in Sheamus but he knew what it was like to put your feelings out and then to have them rejected. "Look… I'm not going to lie and say I wish things were different because I don't. I'm glad that my wife didn't return your feelings but don't think that I have a little compassion." Wade sighed; he took the bottle of whiskey and glass and slumped into one of the stools.

Sheamus was baffled as he slowly approached him. "I appreciate it, Wade. I see why Lea loves you so much – you really are a good person. She's with the better man."

Wade poured the whiskey in his glass and gulped down a sip. "I like to think I'm the best man for her. But I do the stupidest things sometimes and I always make her upset. I'm sure if she were to be with you or anyone else then they wouldn't hurt her. You see I always hurt her."

Sheamus shook his head, "But you always make her happy. I see it, whenever she sees you it's like you brighten her life. She never looked at me like that – she only saw me as a friend but you mean everything to her."

"I feel like sometimes I just spoil our relationship over the most idiotic things… I mean that's why we were so disconnected these past few weeks" said Wade as he took another gulp. "Then you enter her life – you're kind and sweet to her. You're there for her. I saw that you two were getting close. It was killing me. I kept wondering whether Lea might get sick of me and my bullshit and then leave me. Maybe she'd want to start something with you, maybe not but still I never tell her but I was scared that she would go."

"But she hasn't Fella…" said Sheamus.

"I'm sure she didn't completely reject you. I mean I was a complete dick and you were the saint she needed. You can't tell me that she didn't hesitate. I wouldn't blame her if she did with the way I acted with her" he said.

The Irishman sat in the stool next to him and pressed his hands together, "I'll be completely honest, the more you acted like an idiot the happier I was. I thought that she would come running into my arms."

Wade rolled his eyes and refilled his glass.

"But! She just wasn't interested in me at all. She never even looked at me as anything but Adele's older brother. I think even if you do stupid things she'll just always still love you." he said, "I hate that she loves you so much."

Wade chuckled wickedly. This evil smirk appeared as he glared at the Irishman, "You do know that if I hear or see you try anything to swoon over my wife. I will most likely slit your throat."

"Don't worry. I haven't talked to her since – I know she wants to still be friends and she feels bad for me but I can't talk to her" he said. "I wish I never felt anything toward her."

"Talk to her, you're going back to Ireland tomorrow you should at least say goodbye. You've been a good friend to her when she really needed one" said Wade.

"Just promise me that you won't hurt her anymore so that I don't have to worry about her" said Sheamus as he stood up.

Wade copied him, "I promise. I'll never hurt her again."

Sheamus smiled and put his hand out, "You're a really lucky Fella, do you know that?" Wade shook his hand firmly.

"I know."

….

"Adele… Adele" begged Drew as he followed the beautiful bride toward the front yard. "Please talk to me. I really want to say something to you."

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, frustrated with him. "The last person I want to see on my wedding day is you."

Drew lowered his head. Her words had hurt him. "I just want to apologize to you – for everything, especially for going to your house last night."

Adele tightened her fists, "I'm sick of these apologies Drew. Every time I see you you're apologizing or doing something that you're going to apologize for. Maybe you should just leave."

He huffed as he held on to her wrist. "You know I was really sad yesterday because I knew the biggest mistake I had ever made was giving up on you and letting you get away. Knowing you were getting married to Phil and never going to look my way again destroyed me."

She pulled out of his grip. "Even if I wasn't getting married I still wouldn't look your way" she said bitterly. "Why do you even care about me? You should just leave me alone. All you've done is brought trouble Drew, if it's not to me then it's to people like Wade who you say is your best friend."

His eyes grew moist, "I've made mistakes… I'm only human."

Adele ignored his plea and saw Phil standing on the front porch waiting for her, "Just leave Drew. I'm so sick of you and so is everyone else."

Drew saw Phil as well and then nodded to Adele, "If that's what you want, Adele. I am sorry."

Adele watched the Scotsman walk away and then flinched in regret, "Wait!"

The Scotsman turned around to face her, "Yes…"

"I think you should stay in your room- I'll come up later" she said simply and then paced toward her husband. Leaving Drew stumped with a small grin appearing on his face.

"Is everything alright?" asked Phil as she took his hand and they walked back inside.

She smiled and kissed her husband deeply, "He just needs to be taught a lesson."

….

The guests had taken their seats at the tables outside. Scott and I were waiting nervously both with our speeches. Scott decided to go first. I patted him on the back, "Good luck."

Adele looked even more freaked out when he stood up in front of the couple. Phil assured her that it would be alright; he then turned to Scott and gave him a wink. Scott chuckled as he stared out at the crowd in front of him. "Uh… Hello folks my name is Scott and I am the best man to this handsome man, Phillip Brooks. I just want to say congratulations to this happy and loving couple. Adele, I consider you as my sister in law and love you dearly but you still promised to let me have Phil on Monday's right? But anyway let me tell you about this lovely man here. He is my best friend in the whole world. He's been there for me through thick and thin and has never doubted me. You know when we were younger we would get up to so much mischief. I mean every prank you can think of – we did it right until we turned about 25 right, Phil?"

Phil nodded, smiling afterwards. Adele nudged her husband but listened on.

Scott grinned and carried on, "I could tell you guys about the stupid, embarrassing stuff we boys did but tonight I've decided to become a little _classier_ and tell you a story about the first time I met _Adele_."

"Oh lord" said Adele as she covered her face with her hands. Phil beamed and pushed her hands away from her face.

"Now one day Phil took me to his work place, it's this huge building with about a gazillion storeys" he went on. "And Phil pointed me to this beautiful woman. He was talking about her and I couldn't really here because I was just… bewildered. I was just flabbergasted by this beauty and you know what I said to him. _I'm going to marry that woman one day_."

"What?" exclaimed Adele. She had been cringing throughout his speech. Phil howled in laughter and so was everyone else. Scott owned this.

Scott smirked. "Wait… I told the story wrong" he joked. "Phil said to me that day while he stared at Adele, that he was going to marry her someday and look he did."

Adele gazed at Phil, "Aw. You wanted to marry me then?"

Phil nodded, "I've always wanted to marry you." The couple shared a kiss and everyone applauded.

"Congratulations to the bride and groom" said Scott as he held up his drink. Everyone mimicked and took a sip. He walked back toward me where I was still clapping, "Wow they really liked my speech, Lea. Thanks for the help."

Adele looked at Scott and worded "Thank you." He blushed and smiled.

"It was all you, Scott" I said as I went to stand up in front of the couple. My heart was racing I hated public speaking. I looked through the crowd for Wade but couldn't see him anywhere.

I looked back at Scott who had his thumbs up and this encouraging smile on his face. "Hello everyone, I'm Lea and I am Adele's maid of honour. Can we all agree on how beautiful she looks tonight – she looks like something out of a movie. I think she's put all of us past brides to shame. But I just wanted to say that I know you two will have such a happy and love filled marriage because you two are perfect for each other. Marriage is a hard thing but with the right person – it becomes easy." My eyes grew moist for some reason, I don't know if it was from the light, the atmosphere or just me personally. I spotted Wade standing with Sheamus at the back. Both of them were smiling at me. Wade gave me a nod that told me that I was okay and I was doing fine. I was kind of surprised to see Sheamus flash a smile at me; at least I'm sure it was to me.

"I never knew that a job that I needed just to help my Dad out was going to lead me to making the most important relationships. One is with my husband Wade who made this beautiful reception happen" I said as I pointed to him. I watched him blush as everyone turned around to look at him.

Then I turned to look at the newlyweds, "The other is with these two, especially Adele. She is one of the kindest, loyal and most beautiful women that I know. She befriended me when I was new to the job and we hit it off straight away. She's become a sister to me and I just hope that she has a life that is as beautiful as she is."

Adele had tears flowing down her cheeks as she smiled at me. "I hope Phillip that you take care of her… otherwise my husband will fire you."

Phil and Adele chuckled and so did the guests. "But I know Phil would never hurt you – he will keep you smiling until you can smile no more. He is a very sweet and loving man and he is going to be a great husband. So everyone could we all toast the new couple, Phil is drinking Pepsi of course – Congratulations to Mr and Mrs Brooks."

Everyone held out their glasses and then sipped their drinks. Once my speech was done, the crowd resumed talking and the photographer was taking a million photos of the couple. I returned to stand with Scott who was grinning. "Awesome speech, Lea."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah it was really good" he said, "Great job."

"I think yours was much better" I said, "You had the crowd in your hand."

He smiled, "My speech was going to be about bums and boobs but you turned into something Adele even enjoyed."

"We both did a great job" I said as I clinked his glass with mine. "I think we made a good pair."

"Cheers to us" he said. I took a sip as did he. The music slowed and Adele and Phil were taking their first dance as a married couple. After a while as tradition other couples joined in and began to dance. Scott stood quietly as he watched the other couples. I realised that seeing Phil get married kind of left Scott alone.

"Hey, you can say no if you want to but would you like to dance with me?" I asked.

He looked ecstatic. "Of course I would! I mean… sure."

You had to admit he did start to grow on you. I took his hand and then led him to the floor where we swayed to the music. "I'm glad to have met you today" I said.

"Me too" he said, "If you ever visit Chicago you and your husband should visit me."

"We will" I said smiling at him.

….

Layla watched the couples dancing. She was sitting with Dad, Stephanie, Donna and Harold. They were talking about things that she hadn't even heard of and made her want to fall asleep of boredom. "Hey Layla" sounded a warm, familiar voice.

She gleamed with so much delight she could have rocketed into space. "Hello Sheamus" she said blushing; she pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Are you enjoying the evening?" he asked her.

She nodded, "It's been alright – your sister just looks so beautiful and happy. It must make you feel really good."

"I'm very happy for them but now that they're married I'm leaving to go back to Ireland tomorrow" he said.

She frowned. "Oh… of course." She felt devastated, here was the guy she liked but he was going to be in a different time zone tomorrow.

"I'll miss you" he said, "I thought I made a real friend in you."

"_Right, friend_" she thought. "I'll miss you too Sheamus."

Sheamus grinned, "Could I dance with you, lass?"

She blushed, "Of course." Sheamus pulled her seat out like a gentleman and placed her hand in his and the moved to the dance floor to join the other couples. Scott had left – he had to catch an early flight in the morning to go back to Chicago. I was watching the dancers and could see how much it meant to Layla and how happy she looked with Sheamus. I decided to find my own love.

…..


	85. Chapter 85

**Hey ladies. Here is part 3 to this wedding. Hope you enjoy and please leave me a review. Love Jess. **

The music was buzzing and everyone was having a great time. I watched Sheamus and Layla dancing together. Layla looked so happy, I felt really pleased that Sheamus had asked her to dance, at least he didn't disregard her feelings all together.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be Layla" said Sheamus.

She blushed in embarrassment; of course he could sense her intense crush on him. "Oh… um… that's alright" she said quietly, not being able to look at him.

Sheamus chuckled, "I just need to get back home. It's where I belong. You should visit me one day if you would like?"

Her brown eyes lit up and she grinned, "Of course!" She blushed again, "I mean… thank you for the invitation." She looked at her watch, "Oh. I really have to go. I have a friend visiting me tomorrow and I don't want to be late."

"Oh" said Sheamus as he let go of her. He scratched his head as he looked at her, "I guess this is goodbye, Layla."

She frowned, she felt really upset and her eyes began welling up but she sucked it up. Layla felt stupid for crying over a guy who didn't really show interest in her but she had really liked him. "Goodbye Sheamus" she said putting her hand out, "I really enjoyed our time together."

Sheamus shook her hand and smiled, then pulled her arm in closer toward him and then kissed her lips lightly, just touching before pulling away. He grinned, "I'm sorry – I hope that's okay."

Layla slowly opened her eyes, her hand touching her lips. She blushed again, "That was… fine."

Sheamus laughed and then gave her a hug. "I'll miss you."

She hugged him tighter, "I'll miss you too." She pulled away as much as she didn't want to she showed him another smile before leaving him. As she was walking toward the front door, I walked toward her. "Lea!"

"Everyone has been telling me about how you've been looking for me" I said, "But from what I just saw, looks like you're fine."

Layla giggled, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to find you to ask if maybe you'd try to talk to Sheamus for me – I know you two are good friends. But I guess he could see how much I liked him."

How I wished that Sheamus had just fallen in love with Layla, she was so loving and beautiful. "That's not a bad thing. You obviously meant something to him" I said.

She shrug her shoulders, "That was more like a sorry I only see you as a friend kiss. But hey it was nice. See you at work Lea."

I felt saddened as she left me and walked outside. Layla was such a gorgeous girl with so much heart – but I was sure she would a much better man who would love her for how perfect and genuine she was. I kind of hoped that it would be soon. I looked through the crowd of tables and found my husband sitting all by himself with a glass of scotch in his hand. I smiled instantly as his eyes rose to meet mine. He grinned and then gulped the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the table. I wandered through the crowd to him and sat next to him.

"Hello there. You've been drinking quite a lot" I teased once I smelt his breath.

Wade chuckled, "Just been enjoying the night. I really liked your speech. But… I just have one question."

I listened on, "Yes?"

"Am I the right person to be married to you?" Wade asked, his green eyes seemed to be not only staring at me but into my soul.

I shook my head, "What kind of question is that? Of course you are." I reached my hands out and placed them in his, "I would only want you to be my husband."

He gave a gentle smile and then his eyes moved to the red haired Irishman who was chatting to his sister. I followed his gaze and then lowered my head. Oh my god. Did that idiot Sheamus talk to Wade about something that he shouldn't have! I felt so ashamed and even unfaithful. Wade's eyes were now locked on to me, "I just… sometimes feel like there might be _other suitors_ that may make you happier than me" he said. "I love you Lea, but I also hurt you and I hate that I do that. I hate that the reason you cry is me. I don't mean to do that at all."

Other suitors? "I don't understand… Where did you get this from? We love each other but sometimes we have to work a little harder at our marriage – but that's alright, I'm willing to do it for you, Wade" I said. "I'd do anything to stay with you. Wouldn't you do the same?"

Wade eyes intensified as he let my hand go and slammed his palm on the table, "Of course I would! I can't tell you what I'd give up just to keep you in my life, what I'd do to keep you sleeping next to me. I would never give up on you – if that's what you're thinking unless… you asked me to" His voice grew soft and weak.

"That's something I just could never ask of you" I said.

He grinned, his eyes crinkled as they did. He stood up and put out his hand, "Could I ask my wife, for a dance?"

I blushed, "Of course – I never get tired of dancing with my husband." He held on to my hand and then led me toward the dance floor which was completely empty so I was surprised and also impressed at how gutsy Wade was being. He pulled me into his chest and wrapped me in his large arms. I followed as he swayed me to the music. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest. "You just have no idea, how perfect you do you?"

I heard his warm chuckle, "No I don't. Please tell me." _That cocky bastard._

"You throw this beautiful reception for Phil and Adele – it's just beautiful and they really appreciate it" I said. "And I saw how you handled Randy being in your house – you were very calm and cool about it. I appreciate that."

"It was nothing" he said.

I shook my head, "It wasn't nothing. I know how much you dislike him and I think you really handled him being here with class." I knew that I was just feeding his ego but I wanted to let him know that I was being appreciative.

"You still even took care of Drew, even though he's been stuck in that room all day but I'm sure if Randy caught him here, there would be a brawl – but you're just so perfect Wade Barrett." I stared into his eyes and kissed him full on the lips. I felt Wade pick me up slightly as we kissed. I pulled away and then he placed me back on the ground. We continued swaying; Wade had me in a tight grasp. I could have fallen asleep in his arms. But as I leaned my head against his chest I stared out to the people. More and more people were leaving. I spotted Sheamus watching us. He had one hand in his pocket and a bottle of beer in the other. Suddenly a smile appeared on his face. He looked weirdly happy for us; he raised his beer in the air and then went to drink it. I smiled back at him and then closed my eyes as Wade swayed me.

….

A limousine was waiting outside the house, for Adele and Phil. They were off to live their married life together. After a lot of emotional hugs and kisses the bride and groom sat in the limousine. Donna looked upset and Sheamus had his arm around her to comfort her. Adele winded her window down and waved to everyone who was standing outside

"Bye Wade!" called Adele, "Thank you for the reception party. You're a very kind person."

Wade grinned, "Anything for my two favourite employees."

Phil popped his head out the window, "Thank you so much Wade."

"It's no problem – go enjoy being married" he said as he caressed his arm over me, "That's the fun part."

I nodded, "Have fun being married!"

"We will" said Adele. "By the way – you were the best maid of honour anyone could have".

"You were the most beautiful bride" I said.

"Thank you" she said before she kissed her husband affectionately and the limousine began driving away. We waved at them again before they disappeared from the street.

Phil kissed his bride again, "I love you."

"I love you too" she said as she rested her head against his shoulder. She quickly rose up – remembering that Drew had been waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" asked Phil, "Did you forget something?"

She stared back at her husband and shook her head, "No, I have everything here."

….

As I walked back inside alongside Wade I linked my arm with his, "I can't believe they did it. They got married."

"Let's hope they have as good of a marriage as we are" said Wade. Sheamus slowly approached us – it was still a little awkward.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I'm about to go. Just wanted to say bye – you know I'll be leaving for home tomorrow morning so I should really head out" he said, both his hands in his trouser pockets.

Wade put out his hand, "Well Sheamus, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm going to miss you mate."

Sheamus shook his hand firmly, "You're a really great guy. I'm glad to call you a friend."

Both men gave each other respectable nods and then Wade stared at me, "I'm just going to check on Donna, the poor woman has been a mess since Adele left and I think I'm the only one who can cheer her up." He sent me a wink before leaving the two of us alone.

_I knew it! He did know! But I loved him even more because he was kind enough to let Sheamus and I say goodbye_. My eyes rose up to meet Sheamus as he scratched the back of his head, he looked nervous like he had no idea how to speak to me. "It was a great ceremony and even more great reception" he finally spoke.

I nodded, "It was beautiful. Those two looked really happy. Adele just looked spectacular."

"You looked very beautiful" he said, "You were a very pretty maid of honour."

I smiled. "Thank you. You were a very handsome brother on the bride" I joked.

He chuckled, "Thanks." We were both silent. I guessed that neither of us wanted to say goodbye. "I'm sorry Lea."

"What? Sorry for what?"

"Everything."

"You didn't do anything wrong – it's just… you're not Wade and you never will be" I said.

Sheamus lowered his head and nodded.

"I just hope I didn't lose a good friend. You know you were really there for me when I was going through something. I'm so appreciative of our friendship and I didn't want to lose that."

He nodded, "You'll never lose me. It was the least I could do – I don't like to see you hurt, lass."

I chuckled, "That's sweet." Suddenly I felt my eyes sting and then they became moist, "I'm going to really miss you."

"I'm going to miss you the most" he said. "Would it be okay if I were to do something?"

I stared at him in fear, "Depends what it is?"

He smirked, "It's not what you're thinking – even though I'd like to do that. Just close your eyes."

"Please don't do something that I might hate you for."

"I promise. Just close your eyes" he said. I closed them reluctantly and then felt him press his lips to my cheek. I opened my eyes and found him grinning back – his blue eyes looked glossy. "Goodbye Lea."

"Goodbye Sheamus" I said as I watched him leave our house.

…


	86. Chapter 86

Months had passed by, we were now in July. Harold and Wade had mended their relationship during his stay with us and Harold then returned back to England. He and Katherine would call us frequently as we called them. Katherine and I held on to our promise to be civil for Wade and our daughter. Phil and Adele were enjoying life as newlyweds – Adele chose to leave Wade's law firm in which herself and Phil had worked together at, she now worked for a company in which Wade had suggested her too, with great recommendation. The couple felt that working together might have been too much for them to handle, it gave them time to miss each other. Adele loved the feeling when Phil would come home from work. Natalya and Randy were very much in love and had enjoyed their trip to Canada, it felt good for Natalya to get home and she missed her family a lot. Randy had been a hit with Natalya's family. But the two decided that marriage was something that the two didn't see for a while – Randy was ecstatic that his divorce from Ivana was now final. Wade was busy with his company; he had been searching hard for another key lawyer to fill in Adele's absence, while I was busy with my gallery. After Sheamus had left, Layla was really down, I guess she was much more heartbroken then I had imagined. But as months went on it looked like she had completely forgotten about him and she was back to her bubbly self.

I watched her as she finished with a client and returned to her desk, humming and skipping away. "You look really happy, Lay" I said, "Is there something I should know?"

She giggled and her cheeks turned pink, "No Lea – everything is normal."

"Okay… it's just you look so happy, more so than usual. I thought there might have been a reason" I said smiling at her, "But I love to see you happy and smiling, that's the Layla that I love having as my friend." I walked back over to my desk and began typing on my laptop.

Layla wandered over to my table and leaned over on the wooden surface. She stared below at the pile of papers on my desk and then looked at the bright blue envelope that was at the very bottom. She pulled it out from under the pile; she opened the envelope and read out what was to be an invitation that was inside. I was watching her as I bit my lip.

She caught me and placed the invitation in front of me and sighed, "Really Lea? You're going to keep pretending like this doesn't exist" said Layla as she crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes and stared at my laptop screen, ignoring her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Layla pushed my laptop screen down and placed the invitation on top of it. "It's been weeks since John gave this to you. You can't keep ignoring this. They are having a baby, a baby boy and Alex wants you to be there for her baby shower tomorrow. Alex is one of your oldest friends; she'd be hurt if you didn't go."

I sighed as I listened to Layla. She was right but I just didn't have the heart to go. I hadn't even told Wade that I was invited.

"And what about John… he'd be so upset if you weren't there Lea" she said. "You wouldn't want to hurt them."

I stared at my desk, my hand grabbed my stomach and tears began brimming in my eyes. "I just don't think it is fair – Alex didn't even want this baby yet she has one easily. While me… I don't have anything" I croaked.

Layla rubbed my back, "Oh Lea… you will have a baby one day, a beautiful baby. As for Alex, well you've seen how being pregnant has changed her. She's become a completely different person; she's putting her work second and her family first."

I nodded as I grabbed a tissue to dab my eyes. "John and Alex have become so much closer and John has always wanted to be a Dad. This baby is really lucky – they'll be such great parents."

"See! I'm sure John and Alex will obviously want you in this baby's life. You will be his loving, sweet and adoring Aunt Lea" said Layla. "Am I convincing you?"

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Layla, you really are a great friend."

Layla patted me on the back and pulled away, "It's what I'm here for. I'm glad you're going because now you can help me find something to buy for the little guy."

….

After finishing work and then shopping with Layla for gifts, I returned home with this huge basket which was assorted with baby essentials from diapers, toys, bibs and clothes. All boy themed of course – I wandered through the front door carrying the extravagant gift. Adele walked toward me; she was excited to see what I had. "What did you buy, Mum?"

"Just a little something for Uncle John and Aunt Alex's baby boy, they're having a baby shower tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?" I asked her as I placed the basket on the table, "I could use someone to accompany me."

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes" she said then she placed her finger to her mouth, "But what a baby shower?"

I kneeled down to her level and smiled, "At a baby shower, its mostly only girls go because well men get bored. There's food, games and presents. It's a big party to celebrate that they're having a baby."

"Like Aunt Adele and I wanted to have before…before my baby brother was gone" she said innocently, growing sad.

I gave her a tight hug and realized that I had to be positive otherwise it was going to affect Adele, "It's alright darling and the other baby just wasn't ready or right for us. We'll have a baby soon that will be perfect for us but you're going to be a good role model for Aunt Alex's baby, won't you?"

"I will" she said as her eyes then grew toward the items in the basket.

Wade walked toward us, "What's all this?" he said as he stared at the huge basket.

I pulled my hair behind my ear and blushed, almost feeling embarrassed at the distinctive present. "It's for John and Alex's baby" I said, "They invited me to their baby shower."

"Oh they're having a baby shower, well that's great" he said. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow" I said softly.

"Tomorrow?" he said surprised, "And you only bought a gift today? That doesn't sound like my always super organised wife? Did they only invite you on short notice? That would be just like John."

I shook my head. I gazed at Adele and then took Wade's hand and pulled him toward another room. He looked baffled at what I was doing. "No, I've known about this for ages but I didn't want to go. Of course I'm happy for Alex and John but I…"

Wade pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, "Oh my Lea." He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"It's stupid of me. But it hurts me to see other people being able to have babies while I can't" I sighed.

He pulled me away, his fingers grasping into my shoulders. His green eyes staring into mine, "You have to stop this negativity. Sure it's been a while. But you can't keep being so defeated – that's not who you are."

I stared back at him and realised that he and Layla were right. I couldn't let one thing stop me from doing things in my life.

His serious face turned cheerful as he began smiling. "Now you are going to go to this baby shower and you'll have a great time. Alex will love to see you there. "

I nodded to him. "I will" I spoke, a small smile appearing on my face.

He kissed my cheek and left me to join Adele. I walked through the house to the living room, where Molly was. "Hello dear" she said as she saw me, "Have a good day at work?"

"It was fine" I spoke as I slinked into the couch and lay my head on my shoulder. "Molly, I can't help but feel selfish. I have a perfect life but why does having a baby mean so much to me? I have a good family, friends, I'm married to a man who loves me more than anything, I have a beautiful daughter, I have a roof over my head, financially stable… but without having a baby I feel like I'll just always have this empty space in me."

Molly smiled, "Being a mother is something that you are destined to be. The love that you have for a child is beautiful. The baby that you'll have is one very blessed child. It will happen for you – I know it will."

I smiled, "We've been trying so much but nothing…."

"These things take time. What you need to do is enjoy your life, enjoy your perfect life. You need to enjoy yourself" she said. "What are you doing with an old woman like me? Where is that goofball husband of yours?"

"Why wouldn't I hang around you Molly?" I asked. My eyes then spotted Peter peeping at the two of us from behind his newspaper. I grinned, "I'll leave you to live your life Molly with your man."

She was confused but her cheeks turned bright red. Talking about Peter often left that effect on her. I winked at her before leaving her.

I ran up the stairs, I was feeling quite elated. I saw Wade in his office room, talking on his phone. He had that stern serious look on his face; I definitely didn't want to disturb that. I suddenly felt someone tug at my coat. I looked down at Adele's angelic face.

"Mum… what do you wear to a baby party?" she asked innocently.

I chuckled and then took her hand, "You can wear whatever you like, sweetheart."

"I want to look nice for the party" she spoke.

"Alright" I said, "Let's see what you can wear." She led me to her bedroom and toward the large closet. "I don't know Mum… Who's going to be there?"

I browsed through her abundance of dresses. "Well they'll be your Aunt Alex of course; Aunt Adele will be there… I'm assuming Natalya will be there. Layla will be there and I think your Aunt Bethany will be there. Oh and Taylor will be there… remember Taylor."

"Yes – she would look after me when we lived in Miami" she said, her voice turning soft. She suddenly turned quiet. I realised that this must have brang up memories of Nicole and her inattention toward her.

I kissed her head, "Adele, you're a very smart girl. We can't keep ignoring things, but if you ever wanted to talk about your Mum – it's alright. Don't feel like you can't. After everything she is still your mother. I know if I knew who my mother was I'd still like to know about her."

"But I don't want to see her – You are my mummy now and you're a great Mummy" she said, her big green eyes gleaming at me with cheer.

I became saddened as I thought about all the years she had been separated from Wade and had to be stuck with Nicole. I wouldn't know how to be without my father. "You're a beautiful daughter" I said as I hugged her tighter. I let her go and pulled a pretty, lavender frilled dress from her closet. "I think you should wear this."

Her smile turned big. "I like that one too."

"Great" I said as I stared at it, "I'll have it ready for tomorrow." I went to leave her but I stopped. I turned back around and got on my knees in front of her. She just reminded me of an angel. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "I can't believe how blessed I am to have a daughter - nothing compares to you, sweetheart."

"Mum, can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Of course" I said pulling away from her. "You can tell me anything."

She began sucking at her finger; I believed she might have felt nervous.

"What is it, dear?" I was really beginning to worry at what she was going to say.

"I heard a baby in your stomach – when we just hugged" she said seriously, "I think you have a baby."

I tried not to laugh at her theory, but I was more than 100% that there was no baby in me. But I was grateful for her optimistic persistence. "There might be, or maybe it's my growling stomach. How about we go downstairs for dinner, you should go get your Dad."

"Ok Mummy" she said as she skipped toward Wade's office.

….

The shower looked perfect – everything was blue and beautiful. Alexandra was glowing, her stomach was bulging. She was sat comfortably amongst all these women. John's mother was there, so was Alex's. John's sister in law, Taylor was there too. I spotted Natalya, Adele and Layla. It always felt a tad awkward going to events for Alex and John – being the ex-fiancé and all. I walked up to the trio of women who looked more excited to see Adele in her fancy dress. They all slouched down to her level to greet her. I left her with the three ladies and walked toward Alex, who began to slowly stand up. "Oh no – don't get up" I said as I approached her.

She smiled. "I'm so glad to see you Lea."

I kissed her cheek and handed her the present. "Look how big you are, I hope everything has been going well."

"Everything is fine – we should have this boy out soon. It's been hard but John has been perfect" she said.

"I bet" I said, "John is going to be the perfect Dad." One of her friends took the present off her lap and put it with the pile of other gifts. "Where is John?"

"He went out on a man date with Randy – I think" she said chuckling. "How's Wade?"

"He's fine, he's at home but I brought Adele with me. She was really excited about the shower."

"Oh that's great" said Alex, "I hope she has a lot of fun. We have lots of games planned – it was all Taylor of course."

I glanced up at Taylor and waved at her, she grinned back. I left Alex then went to see Taylor, "How are you lady, it's been ages."

"I'm great" said Taylor, "Our club is going great and Matt is fine. How are things with you?"

"Everything is going great with me" I said, "Are you excited to be an aunt?"

Taylor smirked, "I am – but I don't know how well Alex will be with this baby."

"I think when the times comes, she'll be alright" I said, "She has all this support, she has John and she has you."

Taylor blushed, "I've really missed you."

"Not as much as someone who has missed you" I said. She looked confused. I pointed to Adele who was still with my other friends.

Taylor looked amazed, "Wow – does she remember me?"

"Of course!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the group. Taylor felt hesitant. I lowered down next to Adele, "Hey sweetie, I have someone I'd like you to see."

Taylor waved at her and smiled, "Hi Adele, remember me?"

Adele grew wide eyed, "Taylor!" she screamed before hugging her. Taylor was overwhelmed.

"It's good for her to still be in touch with people who were apart of her life" I said.

Adele pulled away and then stood by my side. Taylor was grinning, "Do you remember when you used to stay over my place all the time. We had fun, right?"

She nodded. "I liked staying with you."

"I'm glad. But I know you got to be much happier with your Mum here" said Taylor who placed her hand on my shoulder.

Adele blushed and nodded as she came closer toward me. The sound of someone screaming my name caused us to all turn in another direction. "LEA! LEA!" this female voice shrieked. I laughed as I spotted my eccentric cousin Bethany walking toward us. "Bethany! It's good to see you!"

She gleamed, "Can't have a party without me. It'll be good to have Alex take time from work."

"You mean away from you?" I said, "You want to be away from her at work."

She was silent. We all had our answer.

…..

The party was a lot of fun, there were many activities happening – we all had given pegs and couldn't say the word 'Baby' and if you were caught you had to give one peg to the person who caught you. Both Adele's were completely failing at it and Natalya had the most pegs. I went to grab the cake from the kitchen when I was joined by Alex. "Um… Lea. Could I just talk to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Sure" I said placing the large blue frosted cake back onto the table. She pulled me into another room and I wondered what this was about. Her stare was intent and almost worrying. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah… I was just wondering how you were?" she said.

I cringed, "How I am?"

"With what happened – you losing your baby boy. This must not be easy" she said nastily "Are you sure you're able to be here?"

I narrowed my eyebrows not quite sure why she was talking to me like this. "I'm fine Alex."

"As I remember, after the loss of the baby you weren't doing too well and you and Wade were having problems" she said meagrely, "I hope the arrival of my baby isn't hurting you too much."

I blinked in absolute confusion, "I don't understand?"

"I'm just saying I hope you're able to be happy for me" she said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Of course I'm happy for you – you're one of my closest friends. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You just don't look like it. You look jealous" she said.

_What the hell? _"I look jealous? Maybe it's because I am jealous. But that doesn't mean that I'm not happy for you but I'm kind of upset that you thought I wasn't" I said, "I mean I'm here aren't I? I brought my daughter with me."

"Your _step_daughter?" said Alex icily. I stared up at her in disbelief.

"Alex?" spoke a shocked male voice. We both turned and saw a shocked John staring at us.

I sighed, not wanting to get in between the married couple. I just turned around and walked outside before anything else was said. I spotted Adele playing with Taylor and the other ladies. I quickly paced toward them. "Mummy, Taylor told me that she could take me to the beach again like before" she beamed.

"That's if your parents say its ok" said Taylor biting her lip. "I'm sorry, I just thought it would be nice to spend time with her."

"Of course, that's fine" I said smiling, trying to hide any shame. I spotted John coming after me and realised I needed to get out of here quick. "You know what – Mummy needs to go home a little early, I'm just feeling a little sick I think too much cake."

Adele sighed, "But I want to stay at the party, Mummy please."

"Well… if someone doesn't mind dropping you home then that's fine" I said quickly.

"I can drop her, no problem" said Taylor.

"Are you sure?" I asked feeling very grateful to her.

She smiled at Adele and then looked back at me, "It's really no problem."

"Fantastic. I'll see you guys later" I said as I kissed Adele's cheek, "Have fun sweetie."

"Bye Mum" she said. Taylor watched as I walked toward the front toward my car, John followed me. I hoped walking as quick as I could would get me into my car but John being John caught up to me.

"Lea… wait please" he spoke as he grabbed my arm. I looked out the front and noticed that a lot of people could still see us and this wasn't looking any better. The ex-fiancé coming to his wife's baby shower – not the greatest picture and I'm sure I wasn't looking too good right now to Alex and John's family.

I smiled at him, "I am really happy for you two – having a baby. I just shouldn't have come. I didn't realise that me being here was going to upset her. I don't want to ruin her baby shower."

"What are you talking about? You were invited and she is just being crazy – I swear it must be her – she's just been a little different since she's gotten pregnant, she's not herself" he said, "Don't leave."

Alex was standing a few metres away from us and watching. I just got out my keys and got in the car. John sighed and walked back toward his wife, she wasn't backing down. He shook his head at her and went back inside the house while I drove off.

….

**LONG AWAITED. I apologize ladies – had complete writers block and was so lost for inspiration. Maybe your reviews might help. **


	87. Chapter 87

"She said what?" yelled Wade, after I explained why I had come home so early from the baby shower and without our daughter. "How dare she say that?" The veins in his neck looked like they were going to explode while his face had changed to a raging red.

I pushed my hands on to his chest, "Calm down – it's _really_ fine. She's probably stressed and I just happened to be the person she took it out on. It's nothing that you need to lose your temper about."

"She might be your friend and congratulations to her for carrying a baby but that gives her no right to speak to you like that" said Wade. He was still as furious as ever. He sighed and then sat back in one of the stools near the kitchen bench.

"It's really alright, I know she'll come around – actually it's not the first time Alex and I have had an argument. I remember years ago we went to a party and both happened to like the same guy. The guy was far more interested in Alex but we did get into an argument over it. In the end, I got over it and we were still friends because I love her and I know she'll do the same with me" I said as I placed my arms around his neck, my eyes gazed into his, "Anyway I got the better deal here… I have you."

Wade blushed, it was very rare to see his cheeks change colour but I figured I was the only person to unlock this adorable trait. The doorbell rang and I figured that this was Taylor with our daughter. Suddenly I felt this strange feeling of déjà vu.

"Oh my god – do you remember the last time Taylor had dropped off Adele to us?" I asked him quickly, hoping he did actually remember the moment that we shared.

He smirked, "We were all in Miami at the time. Adele made us watch that Disney movie over and over. And you were dating that Mark Wahlberg look alike! I bet you're glad you have me now."

I rolled my eyes, "Remember how your ex-wife came and ruined the whole thing?" _I got him there. _

He chuckled as he got up off his stool and made his way over to me, his hands gripping on to my hips. His lips moved to my ear where he whispered, "I remember gazing at you while we danced to that movie and not getting over how beautiful you are."

I could feel my cheeks burn. He gave a sly smirk as he returned back to look at my now disoriented self. The doorbell rang again – I had completely forgotten that the two were still at the door. Molly and Peter were out. "I'll get the door" Wade spoke before leaving me in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" I heard shriek from the doorway. Wade picked her up and gave her a kissed her on the cheek.

"Enjoy the baby shower?" he asked her.

"It was lots of fun" she said excitedly.

Taylor walked in after them, "It's nice to see you again, Wade. I'm Taylor – you may not remember me…" She always for some reason seemed intimidated around him.

He smiled at her kindly, "Of course I remember you, Taylor. You're married to John's brother and you took care of my daughter while she was with my ex-wife. I really have to find some way to thank you."

She flushed, "It was nothing."

"Thank you so much for dropping Adele home – we appreciate it so much" said Wade.

"Well it wasn't hard at all" she said admiring the extravagance of the house. Wade smirked as he watched her; he still had Adele in his arms.

She felt embarrassed when she spotted him watching her drool over the place. "Um…could I speak to Lea?" she asked biting her lip.

"Of course" he said, "Just follow me." He closed the door behind her and placed Adele on the ground and they led her toward the living room which she was even more impressed with and then the kitchen, where I was.

I glanced up and spotted the three of them. "Thank you for dropping Adele home, Taylor" I said, "I'm sorry I had to leave early."

She smiled, "It's alright Lea – I know why you left."

Wade cleared his throat, "Let's go play in your room." He took Adele's hand and left to go upstairs.

I pulled out a seat for Taylor at the dining table and sat next to her, "You know?"

She nodded as she sat down, "It's Alex right? I saw everything."

My head lowered – oddly I felt really ashamed. "Taylor… it's not her fault at all. I think it was me. I must have done something to make her upset her."

Taylor shook her head, "It wasn't you Lea at all. Alex has just been acting so differently since she's gotten pregnant. I guess it's the hormones or something – but she's kind of been lashing out at John… about you."

"Me?" I asked surprised, "Why me?"

"I heard them arguing last night" she said sighing, "I heard her screaming about you – something about how she was sick of you."

My eyes widened, "I don't understand. I haven't talked to either of them in ages – how could she be sick of me?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

I gazed at the floor completely baffled, trying to comprehend what I had done to cause a problem with her. I really couldn't think of anything. Taylor placed her hand on my shoulder, "Don't be too worried Lea, maybe once the baby is born she'll come back."

I nodded to her and smiled to let her know that I wasn't preoccupied by this. But to be honest, I was.

She stood up, "I guess I should get back to the shower. But you're my friend Lea and I wanted to see that you're okay."

"Thank you Taylor, I appreciate it" I said as I walked her to the door, "Thanks again for dropping Adele home."

"I'll be staying here till the baby is born so I'd love to maybe go out to the dinner with you and Wade, maybe Matt and Wade could become acquainted?" she asked sweetly.

"That would be lovely" I said, "We'd love to. Tell Matt I said hello."

"I will" she said as she hugged me before leaving. I closed the door after watching her car drive away then I turned around almost crashing into my husband's large chest. He grabbed on to my wrists to steady me. He chuckled as I finally caught my balance.

"Can you not startle me like that?" I said as I glared at him.

He chuckled harder, "It's not my fault that I have that effect on you."

I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the kitchen, "You don't scare me, dear."

"Come on? I have to frighten you a little bit" he said.

"No" I said bluntly as I reached for a glass from the cupboard. Suddenly as I held on to the glass I felt a little light headed, my sight became blurred and sounds became muffled. Wade noticed my aloofness and was calling out my name. Then I blacked out.

….

I opened up my eyes, I was in my bed covered in warm blankets, but I was dressed in my nightwear. Wade must have taken care of me. I got out of bed and put on my robe, I looked around the house for him. I looked in the bathroom and then checked Adele's bedroom but it was empty too. His office was empty and so I went downstairs and looked in every room. The kitchen, the living room and then outside – the night was cold and dark. Where had they all gone? I walked back inside and sat down on the sofa. It seemed so weird that the house was empty. I was never used to this. I heard the key move through the door and I rushed toward it. But it was someone entirely different. "John? What are you doing here? Why do you have a key to my house?"

John smiled, those dimples of his appearing as he walked inside, "You gave them to me, remember?"

"What are you talking about? Why would I give you my keys?" I asked him. He grinned as he moved closer to me, his hands forming onto my hips. This was becoming uncomfortable. "John…"

"Maybe this will cause you to remember" he said moving closer toward me. His hand pressed onto my back and then his lips pressed to mine.

Once I felt him, I pushed him off me, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

John looked baffled, "What are you doing Lea? You kiss me at my house and then invite me over to your house and now you're having second thoughts."

"What are you talking about? When did I kiss you?" I said, "I've been home this whole time! And where are my husband and my daughter?"

He shook his head, "You came back to my house and then you start going on about how you think Alex has a problem with you and then you kissed me and then… you invited me over."

"You're lying" I said, "That doesn't sound like me at all."

John smirked, "It doesn't sound like you but… I like this new you. Lea, you know I've always still had feelings for you. You don't have to ruin this."

"Ruin what?" I asked, "I have no idea what you're on John but you need to get home to your wife and your baby."

"Can't I have the best of both worlds?" he said as he pressed his hands to my face.

My face turned red from rage and I slapped his cheek as hard as I could. "How dare you do that to your wife and your child? You're the last person I'd ever think could do this."

John smirked, "Like you can talk – what are you doing with me right now? I mean can you explain to me how I would be able to obtain your house keys? Lea… you don't have to be ashamed of us – it's okay Wade knows."

"WHAT?"

"He walked in on us while we were making love" said John, "He took Adele and left."

My eyes moistened and my body felt weak, "You're lying. I would never do anything like that. I wouldn't do that to Wade and Adele."

"But you did Lea, go out and find him then" he said, "And when you realise that how stupid you were to break my heart and walk out of our wedding day – I'll have you."

I had no idea who this man was who was standing in front of me. After blacking out I hadn't remembered anything. Why would I go to John? I admit that I still cared for him well the old him who was sweet, kind and caring, not this jackass who was proclaiming things and had my house keys – which I had no idea how he got them. I grabbed my car keys and drove to someone who could help me. This all felt like a really bad dream.

I paced toward the apartment door and knocked on it hard. "Nattie! Nattie… I need your help, I can't find Wade or Adele. Do you know maybe where they could be?"

"Sorry I can't help you" said Natalya sternly. She didn't sound like herself either. What was happening here? What had happened since I blacked out that changed everyone.

"Is Randy home?" I asked, "Maybe he'd know?"

"I highly doubt that!" she exclaimed wickedly, "Your husband isn't talking to Randy remember and all the blame is on you. You just had to grow feelings toward your best friend didn't you and then have your husband beat him down because his wife likes to be in centre of attention all the time. I saw you having fun with John…. I don't blame Wade for finally getting away from you."

I was in shock. "Natalya?" I spoke weakly.

"Don't think you can sink your claws into my man" she said as she slammed the door on my face.

I stood staring at the wooden door for minutes. She said that she saw me with John; did that mean that what he had said was right? What had I done?

…

The next place I hoped would help me; I thought maybe they would be much kinder than the other people I had seemed to have met with. I knocked on the door frantically hoping that no one was asleep. "Lea?" asked Phil as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, his eyes fell to his watch, "It's nearly 2am – what's up?" He closed the door behind him as we stood in the hallway.

I was close to breaking down at this point, "I don't know Phil, one moment I'm in the kitchen with Wade and now… now he and Adele are gone. I have no idea where they are, I've tried calling and I've gone to people's houses. I just really need to find them and then maybe all of this can make some sense. I'm living a nightmare right now."

Phil tried to calm me. "Alright, alright – well my wife came from the baby shower and then we just stayed at home all night. We've had no one come here or call us."

My heart had leapt in my stomach and it hurt so bad that I wanted to clench it with my hands. "Did Adele see anything at the baby shower – to do with me?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nothing at all. Just that you left and then she left shortly after."

"Oh…"

Phil smiled, "I'll call you if we hear anything, Lea. I'm sure they'll turn up."

I smiled back feeling a little better after talking with him, "Thank you so much Phil." I hugged him tightly and then went back downstairs.

Phil watched as I exited out of the apartment complex and went back inside. Adele came out of their bedroom, "Who was that, baby?" she asked him.

"Mother hen" he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"You know… the chick's mother" whispered Phil as he tip toed toward the spare bedroom.

She rolled her eyes, "You can just say Lea is here, you don't have to have stupid code names."

"Well I thought because we were given this secretive task – we had to be cautious" he said as he walked inside the bedroom and checked up on their guest.

Adele sighed, "Must have been hard to lie to Lea."

"She looked haggard – she must be absolutely wrecked, searching everywhere for them. A part of me just wanted to tell her that her daughter Adele is asleep here. She's safe and sound" said Phil as he watched her sleep peacefully.

"She's my best friend and I'm keeping her daughter away from her – but what can I do when her husband has instructed us to do so" said Adele as she laid her head in Phil's chest.

….

I couldn't understand what was happening. How did this all happen? Why couldn't I fit this all together? Then it fell on me where I had to go. I pulled into the car park and walked through the building. I ran into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator doors closed I fell back into the metal walls. I couldn't believe that this was all happening. Did I really just cheat on my husband? Did I cheat on my daughter? Had I really ruined everything with my family because I was selfish – but I wasn't selfish. I could never do anything to hurt my family. I would never go back to John or Randy or anyone for that matter – because simply put I didn't love them. They never loved me as much as my husband did and I hope still does. He had to know that I could never do anything to betray him especially with John. After I saw John tonight, it was like someone completely different, I felt disgusted by him and I really never wanted to see him again. This had to be a dream. The elevator doors opened and I leapt outside. I walked past his secretary desk and opened his office door but it was empty. Then I took a side door that most employees didn't know about and walked up the stairs which opened up to the roof, there with his back turned and his hands in his pockets, looking down at the town was my husband.

"Wade!" I exclaimed as I ran to him, my arms wrapped around his middle and I rested my cheek to his back taking in his musky scent that I felt comforted in almost immediately. "I've been looking all night for you – let's go home. Where's Adele?"

He slowly turned around, his eyes were red and so were his cheeks. Tear trails were present on his face. He had been crying? I would never want to see him cry. My arms moved away from him and dropped to my sides. "What's wrong? Where's Adele?"

Wade was silent. He took his hands out of his pockets and wiped his face before walking away from me.

"Wade?"

His back was still turned to me. "At first I was really angry at you but then I realised that I don't blame you at all. If anything I must have driven you away."

"Wade, where's Adele?"

"I'm always working, I'm always set in my way - because of me you haven't seen your best friend in months. I can't even give you a baby. I haven't always treated you the way you deserve to be treated" he said.

"It's my choice to not see him too" I said, "Now tell me, where's Adele?"

He finally turned around to face me and walked closer to where I stood, "She is with her godparents."

I closed my eyes and felt my body break; rage filled my body – "I WAS JUST THERE! You got them to lie to me! I've been looking for my husband and my daughter all night and you hid her from me… from me!"

"You've lost you're right to call her your daughter" he said bluntly, "The moment you decided you wanted to turn your back on this family is the day… your daughter became motherless _again_."

"Wade… you know I could never do anything to hurt you two. You're the most important people in my life – I'll be nothing without you two. Whatever they're telling you – they're lying; you know how faithful I am to you and how I only love you, Wade. Only you" I whimpered, trying to speak without blubbering.

He shook his head, "DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW YOU!"

"What…"

"I saw you with him in our bed! God Lea, I knew you still had feelings for him but I thought that you had put it all behind you when you decided to be with me" he sighed.

I placed my hands to his face, "I did put them behind me – I don't love him. I love you and only you. I want my present and future with you. What about that family you kept wanting with me? I still want it."

"Do you think I'm stupid? I saw that you've still been taking the pill. You don't want a child with me" he said.

"Of course I do! You're the only person I would want to have a baby with. I was just scared of being disappointed so I kept taking the contraception pills. But I promise I stopped taking them ages ago" I pleaded.

"Just stop lying to me Lea" he said sadly, "I just can't believe I thought that you could ever love me. The fact is you never loved me – it was always him and will always be him."

"I love you" I said sternly, "I'll die if I'm without you and Adele."

"I'm sure you'll be more then fine" said Wade, "He should be up here anytime now."

"What? Wade please just listen to me! I don't know what you saw but the last thing I remember is you and I in the kitchen then… nothing. Everything after that has felt like a nightmare. How could all this happen in a night?" I asked.

"Maybe it's been happening for longer than that" he said weakly. "You know Lea I'm the idiot – its déjà vu - the three of us here again, at the very same place. See I knew how in love you were with him, I saw how you looked at him and all I'd have ever wished for was for you to see me in the way that you saw him. But I guess just like then – my wish is unfulfilled."

"I don't understand" I said.

Wade turned his head toward the stairs in which we came from and there stood Randy. "Let's go, Lea" said Randy.

"Randy?" I stared at him more lost then before.

"It's Randy who's always held your heart, right. That's why you were with him tonight. I think it's time you go and live happily ever after. Childhood friends – then soul mates" said Wade, "I'm sorry I was such a villain in your love story."

He thinks I was with Randy? "I wasn't with him" I said assuredly, "I haven't been with anyone the entire time that we've been married."

Wade grabbed my shoulders, his fingers digging deep in my skin. "Don't make this harder for me, Lea. Just leave. I would be much happier if you did."

I saw the defeat in his face. "I'm not leaving you."

"Lea if you don't leave right now, I'll murder him" said Wade as he glared at Randy, "Is that what you want?"

I felt quite scared at this point especially for Randy, who was standing there holding a steady glare at Wade. I walked toward my best friend and whispered to him, "This isn't at all what I want."

Randy nodded to me and placed his arm around my waist and walked me toward the stairs. I stopped and turned around to see my husband. "I love you, I always love you – don't you ever forget that! I love that little girl too! You know I've loved her like she came from my own womb! She may be the only thing I love more than you."

I turned back around and walked back inside the building. I fell into a seat at the desk. My head fell forward and then my forehead met the wood. I was broken. My heart was completely bruised and trampled in my stomach and it hurt so much. I just lay at the desk and cried so hard. The worst part was that I truly believed that I didn't do anything. None of what happened made sense. I could never kiss John let alone sleep with him and yet I don't remember doing any of it. However Wade thinks that I was with Randy. This cannot be happening.

Randy looked frustrated as he watched me cry my eyes out all over the paperwork on the desk. "Lea, you can't seriously still love this guy. Not after what he's done."

"He's done nothing but love me – can't say the same for you. Does the name Ivana, ring a bell?" I said before wiping my face.

"Funny Lea – but he hasn't really been the great guy that you deserve. You deserve better than him" said Randy.

"Like you? Buddy that ship sailed a long time ago" I said, "Besides you have Natalya."

"Natalya is old news. But hey is that why you kissed me today and then we slept together" he said, "If I remember it was you who was screaming out my name."

I had never felt so angry in my life. I hadn't slept with or kissed anyone today. These allegations were causing my blood to boil. "I never kissed you nor did I have sex with you today" I screamed at him.

"Lea, it's alright you're finally free of him so you don't have to put on this act" he said as he pressed his hand to my hip.

"THIS ISN'T AN ACT!" I yelled, "I'm not some whore that goes from man to man and doesn't even remember. I am a woman who loves her husband and would never do anything to jeopardise that even when he doesn't want to believe me."

"Fine act like you don't remember… You go home. I just have one final score to settle with him" said Randy as he went back to the roof.

I rolled my eyes at him, before walking toward the elevator. I just wanted to go home but where was that now?

…..

"You know you were right, you were such a villain in our story" said Randy, "I mean you stole the girl that was meant for me. Then you start becoming the hero and I start to look like the villain – that's definitely not how it goes."

"Look you have her now – just leave me alone" sighed Wade.

"NO! How about all the times you've threatened me – I didn't do anything about it because you were my best friend's husband. But tonight it feels different – almost like the winds of change" laughed Randy, "Tonight I'll finally get a little revenge on you."

"Just frolic home Randy, I just want to get my daughter and leave" said Wade, "There's nothing for me here."

"Just one thing" said Randy as he pulled out a gun from his back pocket.

"Go on shoot me then… at least Adele would be freed of both her awful parents" said Wade.

"You have no idea how much I hate you" said Randy, "Even since I've seen your eyes flicker at Lea – I've hated you since then. You drove two really food friends apart and maybe even lovers."

"She was always yours" said Wade.

Randy pointed the loaded gun at Wade who closed his eyes, awaiting the bullet. Finally Wade heard the shot fired but he didn't feel anything being hit. Instead as he opened his eyes it was someone else completely who had been shot. It was me.

"Lea!" screamed Wade as he grabbed me before I crashed onto the floor. I felt myself head crash in to his lap as he held my head up.

"Oh my god! Lea…" spoke Randy as he spotted that my stomach had been pierced with the bullet. He ran to my side, "I'm so sorry, Lea"

"Shut up and call the ambulance!" roared Wade at him. Randy nodded and ran inside to use the telephone. Wade turned his attention back to me, "You're going to be alright, Lea. I'm not letting you go anywhere. You can't leave me. I love you so much, I'd never stop loving you."

"I didn't do anything with anyone, Wade. I love you, only you" I spoke very weakly. I found it hard to breath and all the bleeding was making me feel faint. "I have to tell you something…"

"I'm here" said Wade frantically, "I'm here, my Lea. Talk to me."

"I…I…" I barely managed before I kissed his lips one last time. I took a look at his face, his scared and heartbroken face and then I blacked out.

…..

My eyes slowly opened and as I looked around I knew that I was in a hospital bed. I leapt up and pulled the blanket off me to see my stomach. But there was nothing there. My stomach was completely together like nothing had touched it. "Weird?" I thought.

The door opened and there was Natalya in her doctor attire, she was smiling at me this time. "So how are you feeling? You took quite a fall."

"Oh Nattie – I'm really unsure of what happened. But where's Wade?" I asked frantically, "Is he here?"

She gleamed, "Of course, he's the one who brought you here."

"He did?" I said placing my hands on my chest.

Natalya looked confused, "Yeah, why wouldn't he? Anyway – I'll bring him in here. I need to give you guys a prognosis."

"Sure okay" I said nodding to her. She gleamed again and then went back outside. A minute later she returned back with my husband. He grinned as his eyes caught me. His eyes crinkled as he sat by my side and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad to see you. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry? I wish I could have gotten you here sooner. It just happened all of a sudden. One minute we're joking around and then you fainted on the floor in our kitchen. I just got you here as quick as I could since then, you've been in this hospital bed – I was worried that I might have lost you" he said.

I smiled, never being so happy in my life. "I'm so glad that was all a dream" I said to myself.

"What?" asked Wade.

I shook my head and placed my hand in his, "You'll never lose me."

He grinned and kissed my lips softly. Natalya cleared her throat trying to make us aware that she was still in the room.

"While I do love these Lea and Wade moments, I do have some serious news about Lea" she said.

"She's not ill is she?" asked Wade.

Natalya shook her head, "No… she's pregnant."

My heart dropped, "What?"

"Congratulations – you two are becoming parents" said Natalya.

"This is fantastic" said Wade as he gazed at me.

I was completely speechless. There it was; I was pregnant. I couldn't believe this. We were having a baby. "I love you" I said to Wade.

He kissed my stomach and then kissed my lips, "I will always love you."

….


End file.
